A Chivalrous Mage Knight's Tale
by Mage of Hope
Summary: Ruka Fon Fabre is the youngest daughter of Duke Fabre and sister to Luke.But when she runs away from home and start a journey with new friends, they'll get stronger,have questions answered,and help save the world! Perhaps young Ruka could find love as well? Includes new things like Contractors,Legendary Weapons,ninjas, and phoenixes! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm rewritting this story cause the last one didn't really add to my tastes! But this time, I'm sure it'll work out fine! Another warning, I'm changing some of my former OCs a bit and the story, but only a little. Here's the new chapter! **

* * *

"Ha...ha..." panted a voice. The voice belonged to a newly-arrived figure, who had stopped running to catch his breath. The figure's appearance was that of a young teen with a petite body. He had wore a cloakover his entire body which could be considered shady, but over his cloak, he wore a black cloak with matching black clothing. He was equipped with a light, but very strong and beautiful sword silver colored sword that wasn't very long, and its scabbard was on the boy's right side.

Just then, monsters wearing a bit of armor while carrying hand axes as their weapons appeared in the room. They were called Sentinels, but they weren't really that strong, and there was only a couple of them in the room.

Ignoring their appearance, the cloaked boy recalled that he knew about them from a book filled with information about monsters. The Sentinels were one of the weakest monsters in this world and they leaned towards being quick rather than worrying their problems about having low offensive and defense, but they aren't as fast as the other fastest monsters. More importantly, Sentinels were often found in cave-like areas, and were seen in groups.

"Sentinels this time, huh?" muttered the cloaked boy as he brought his sword into an offensive position. "Then...looks like this won't be so hard after all."

* * *

"Hey, Shiki! Are you sure you know where you're going?" groaned a female voice.

"Don't worry! I know the way! Unlike you," said a male voice.

"Hey! I resent that! Besides, I don't always get lost!"

"What about the time when we got seperated in that forest, and it took us 8 hours-8 FREAKIN' HOURS to find you?"

"What about you? Before, you made us walk through that maze six times! And we were even going through circles!"

"Ugh, just once, I'd like some peace and quiet and hey, are you two listening to me?" scolded another male's voice. Soon, a young female teenager, along with a male teenager with a wolf were walking in the dungeon, arguing about something.

The female had dark skin, long curly pink hair tied in a high ponytail with a fake rose accessory on the right side of her hair, and amber eyes. She was wearing a red shirt over some crimson colored armor and iron boots. Her weapon of choice was a large broadsword that only a strong man with muscles could probably wield, and her scabbard was attached to her back.

The male teen had spiky dark hair, and black eyes. He wore a sleeveless white shirt with a dark green vest over it, black leather pants, simple black shoes, a light belt around his waist that was packed with small bags, a headband with the Ying and Yang symbol in the front, and there were some bandages wrapped around his wrists.

The wolf had dark colored fur with a bit of white fur as well. The wolf had black eyes, and a headgear the same as the male teen's wrapped around his neck.

Then, the male teen stopped and whispered, "Shh! Let's hide!" Treading cautiously, he hid himself near a pillar and his two comrades followed him. He looked around and saw the next room was filled of sword clashing and screeching sounds.

The female teen whispered, "Why are we hiding?"

"I heard some noises," said the male teen. "Listen carefully!" The wolf and the female teen leaned forward a little bit and stopped to listen. Pretty soon, they heard the sounds as well.

"Hey! You're right! But what is it?" asked the female teen.

"That's what we're going to find out! Come on!" hissed the male teen, slowly walking towards the entrance to the next room. He and his allies hid behind the doors to the next room, and saw what was happening. In the next room, there was a group of Sentinels, but in the middle, there was a figure in a cloak.

**SCREECH! **The male teen jumped in surprise when he heard some screeching, and saw that one of the Sentinels made a high-pitch screech of its own as the cloaked figure sped forward with his sword. The Sentinels that screeched swung its hand axe towards the approaching mysterious figure, but missed as the figure lowered his posture. Then, the cloaked figure unleashed a hortizonal slash that sliced through the body of the monster.

The cloaked figure swiftly performed another horizontal slash towards another Sentinels and then dodged to his right and avoided an upcoming attack coming from another Sentinel. The cloaked figure stabbed the Sentinel, who wailed in pain, before taking this opportunity to close in and finish it off before retreating to a safe area.

Three Sentinels roared and charged towards the cloaked figure with all the speed power they got. However, even during the battle, even the Sentinels were tired, and could not use the full speed they used before, thus giving the cloaked figure a bit of an advantage. The cloaked figured side-stepped and simple slashed a few times at the first Sentinel that was closest to her.

The cloaked figure blocked the two Sentinels' hand axes with her sword before kicking both of them, making them crash towards a distance. Before the Sentinels could regain their senses and balance, the cloaked figure slashed them across the stomachs, ending their lives.

Keeping it up for five minutes, over ten Sentinels were slaughtered. The other Sentinels ran away in fear towards the next room. The cloaked figure let out a soft sigh of relief before leaning back against a pillar as he pulled out a water bottle which slowly recovered his energy. He placed the water bottle back into his bag and sighed once again.

The cloaked figure has been in this dungeon for at least an hour only to explore. This unknown place he had recently discovered in the middle of the desert. This wasn't included in the maps he read through, so this must be a place no one has seen before. Perhaps he was the first to find it, or maybe there were others, but kept the secret for themselves. Either way, the cloaked figure didn't care. Now, as he's exploring, he must take risks and must ensure that he is an adequent, level-wise, calm-

Suddenly, some sort of stiff clapping sound repeatedly rang out.

"...!" The cloaked figure wildly jumped back, his hand already tightly gripping onto the handle of his weapon. Getting absorbed in his thoughts, and letting his guard down was a mistake even a beginner trainee wouldn't make.

The sound of footsteps caused the cloaked figure to whirl around and unsheath his sword. "Come out!" he demanded with his raised sword.

Berating himself as he prepared for battle, what he saw was a-no, three beings that shouldn't appear within this dungeon. It was two teens and a wolf.

"Ah, sorry!" the male teen responded. "Didn't mean to surprise you or anything. We should have helped you with your fight against those monsters but you were doing so well, we didn't want to interfere."

The cloaked figure lowered his sword but kept it ready just in case. "I see," he paused. "Who are you, how did you get here?"

The male teen pointed to himself and grinned. "My name's Shiki Kumori! And this is my pet wolf, Jun!" He pointed to his pet wolf, who was sniffing the cloaked figure.

"My name's Kokia. What's your name?" asked the female teen kindly.

"...Next question, please. How did you get here?" asked the cloaked figure calmly.

"He totally ignored your question!" said Shiki, shocked. "Hey! We told you our names! Tell us yours!"

"Please be patient, Mr. Kumori. I still don't fully trust your friends quite yet. Just answer my question, and I promise I will tell you my name," promised the cloaked figure formally speaking.

"Ah, fine!" complained Shiki, placing his hands over his head casually. "And you don't have to call me Mr. Kumori, you know! Just call me by Shiki!"

"Very well then. Anyways, I'm going to ask you again. How did you get here?"

"This is our first time exploring here! We recently discovered this place and wanted to explore!" answered Shiki.

"...I see. Well, I have to keep my promise. My name is Ruka. Just Ruka will be fine," answered the cloaked figure. 'I have also discovered this place about an hour ago. I'm exploring too. If I go any deeper, it would be risky. But I want to find out what lies ahead."

Then, Jun walked towards Shiki and nudged his knee. Shiki bent down, and Jun looked like he was whispering something to his master. Shiki nodded and stood up. "Ok! Hey Kokia, this dude's okay!"

Ruka, the cloaked figure, was surprised and asked, "Why do you say so? What makes you think I'm a good person?"

"Oh, you know the reason why dogs can sniff people? It's so that they can tell whether that person's good or bad. Jun sniffed you and informed me that you were good, so you're alright!"

"Does that mean you can talk to animals?"

"Well, not exactly," said Kokia, speaking up. "It's...kinda hard to explain, and you would freak out if we told you the truth. Sorry."

Ruka nodded, understanding. "It's alright. Well, it was nice meeting you all, but I must be going."

"Hold on!" called Shiki. "You said that you're going to explore the rest of this place, right? Well, we'll come with you! We may not look like it, but we're super tough! What do you say we team up, even if it's for a while? If we work together and clear this whole dungeon, then we can tell others about this place! What do you say?"

"..." Ruka thought about it for a moment. If he were to fight in a party, then he wouldn't have any trouble fighting monsters in groups. Then again, they might get in his way of fighting. However, more allies would mean less enemies.

"...Alright then. I'll be in your care for the time being," agreed Ruka, sheathing his sword.

"That's good to hear! Let's hurry up and explore the rest of this place!" exclaimed Shiki.

"Please hold on," interrupted Ruka. He took out a piece of paper and a pencil, then sat on the ground, placed the paper on the ground, and started drawing something.

"What are you doing, Ruka?" asked Kokia curiously.

"I'm drawing a map. I plan to bring out information about a new place in the desert as soon as I got out. So I might as well make a map of this place." It was true. Ruka's incomplete map was filled with lines and spaces that he drew himself.

"Wow! You drew all that yourself? That's pretty impressive!" said Kokia.

After drawing a bit, Ruka placed all his supplies back into his bag, then half-turned around. He has no plans to show his temporaily allies his back, for he thought they might strike him from behind. "Come on. We've got some exploring to do."

* * *

_Later... _

"Hey," started Shiki. "I've been wondering, but have you always traveled solo?"

"Yes," Ruka replied shortly.

"Um...okay...can you let us see your face so we can know who you look like?"

"No. I apologize."

"Oh...Well, this is awkward," admitted Shiki. Everyone just kept walking and not saying a word, which was weird in some way. For the past hour, the party has been hunting down monsters in every room and floor, while gathering some items the monsters dropped and Ruka drawing and labeling the map some more with the help of teamwork.

"Hey, isn't it really weird that nobody discovered this place before us?" questioned Kokia.

"...Perhaps there was some people. However, maybe they decided to keep the secret to themselves," replied Ruka.

"...Hey! I just thought of something! What if there's like a huge treasure waiting for us at the end? And what if those people got it before us?" said Kokia.

"Then, that would suck," Shiki responded dryly with a hint of tiredness. "What now? We've been exploring this place for about two hours now! You'd think that-"

Just then, further in the distance, but not too far, six monsters that was really large and tall appeared. They were grotesequel bulbous with a tiny sprout over their head with many withering roots beneath them and also sported a large salivating jaw. Their lips were bright red and the teeth were clean white and sharp like a shark, and their spotted body was the color of sickly green and bright yellow.

In other words, you might say that these monsters were a freakish looking alien plant that can move their own roots by will.

If the monsters were beyond a normal flower, there would be no reason in hesitating to attack. But of all the absurd timing they could have appeared at,

"What...the hell is that?" asked Shiki, digusted.

"Those are Caerureas," answered Ruka calmly. "They are strong plant monsters, and they're quite fast, despite their size. Their saliva is similiar to acid, so avoid that. And one more thing, their vines are sharp, so don't touch them either. It's elemental weakness is wind."

Everyone just looked at Ruka in surprise. "Why do you know that?" asked Kokia.

"I read an entire book about monsters. Don't misjudge me," ensured Ruka as he was gathering Third Fonons. "Please buy me enough time to summon a fonic arte."

Shiki, Kokia, and Jun has yet to resolve their hesitation. This is the first time they've seen a strong plant monster like this. They only had to buy Ruka enough time so that he could pull off the finishing blow. But with this situation advancing, they could do nothing but shift their focus onto whatever attacks and artes they had. If they were unable to handle that, they would die.

"..."

The three allies remained watch those creatures for several more seconds in a daze, before silently turning to each other. Shiki held a katana as his weapon, Kokia with her broadsword, and Jun with a dagger in his jaws.

"Haaaaaaaaa!"

"Yaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Rrrrrrrrrrggghhh!"

Swinging their weapons forth, with a war cry from each person and with a vigorvery much like a cat assailing a mouse, they charged towards the six plant monsters.

The first plant monster noticed Shiki's approach and twirled its body around. "Gaaaaaaaa!" The borders of the prey-eating organism, appearing much like the lips of a human being, bellowed out.

Veering to the right, Shiki striked the plant monster with one swung of his katana, causing it to yowl in pain. "Haaaaaa!" cried out Shiki, charging up something. Then, he held out his palm towards the plant monster, and shouted, "Fury Blast!" An explosion of dark energy blasted away the plant monster, but it was not enough to kill it.

"Fang Strike!" called Kokia, battling her own plant monster. She jumped into the air, brought her broadsword down, and then uppercuts the monster. "Not done yet! Infliction!" Kokia sweeps upwards with a vertical slash, then jumps into the air while creating a large arc that represents a crescent moon. Despite having a heavy weapon, Kokia seems to wield it pretty well.

**SWOOSH! **Jun jumped high into the air and slashed upwards towards the plant monster he was fighting. Then he twirled around while still in the air and threw the dagger from his jaws towards the forehead of the plant monster before landing.

"...Okay! I'm ready! Get back!" shouted Ruka, a green FOF circle surrounding him. Immediantly, without question, the three allies fighting the plant monsters called Caerureas ran back to Ruka's side. "_Storm!" _

**SWOOSH! **A sudden strong gust of wind similiar to a tornado started surrounding the entire battle field. Not only is the spell affecting the plant monsters, but small rocks were also adding damage.

That must have been some sort of release spell. There was no sign of destruction in the area they were in except for the scattering rocks, and the scattered remains of the Caerureas are there.

"...Awesome!" said Shiki running towards Ruka. "Hey, are you like, a really super skilled fonist?"

"Yes," answered Ruka. "I'm mostly a mage."

"So cool! I never heard of a mage who also uses swordsmanship! Thi is the first time!"

"Yeah! Nice job, Ruka!" praised Kokia.

"Thank you for your compliment. But, I'm not a swordsman. I know very little about swordsfighting. All I'm doing is just randomly swinging my sword without knowing the ways of the sword. Therefore, I can't be called a swordsman," replied Ruka bitterly.

"Even so, you should praise yourself a little bit," comforted Kokia. Ruka just looked away, not saying a word.

* * *

_Later... _

The party walked even farther in the dungeon, and slain all the monsters in the way with their skills and artes. The first to bringing up the rear was Kokia, who began to talk to Ruka.

"So...um... did you team up with other groups like you teamed up with us?" the female teen asked.

"Eh? Well, no. Not really," the mage answered shyly.

"Well, can I ask you something?" asked Kokia. "Are there normally moments with this kind of feeling? Like taking a trip, but the only difference is that we're in a unknown dungeon filled with monsters.

"...Ha ha. A trip would be nice," said Ruka, giving a short laugh.

"Hey, I've got a question," spoke up Shiki curiously. "During your journey, what do you speak about? Or do you just walk around silently?"

"..." The petite mage remained oddly silent, and when Kokia and Shiki glanced at the cloaked mage, they could tell he was trying to come up with an answer.

Shiki felt conscious that he had asked a childish question, and just when he was about to change the subject, he heard the cloaked mage quietly say, "If I were to compare myself to people living a normal life, like going together for dinner, I would join in the conversation, but otherwise, I'd stay quiet."

The mage's straightforward words were amusing to Shiki. So Shiki said, "So, you'd join in a conversation if there was one?"

"Bascially, yes. More normally, I'd answer questions if someone asked me."

Shiki glanced at Ruka for a moment after listening to him, then placed his hands in his pants pockets and spoke outloud, "If we get enough money from this dungeon, maybe we can go to some fancy restaurant. It's been a while since we've been there. Hey, Ruka! You're invited too if you want to come!"

"Seriously?!" exclaimed Kokia, excited. "Well Shiki, I hope you're right. Or you'll really end up drinking a barrel of spoiled milk!~"

"Hey can you totally say that with an amused look on your face?!" squeaked Shiki, freaked out.

"Well, the least we can do is stay alive today," suggested Ruka.

Two more hours later, there were no deaths upon the group, so that was good. During the battles between monsters, Ruka commanded and made bold decisions, like staying to fight while the others to fight, using mostly fonic artes but sometimes her sword too. These decisions could only be made if he was experienced in battle for a long time.

Soon, two huge doors appeared in everyone's eyes. This has never appeared in any of the rooms or floors they cleared so far, so the next room must be special.

"Alright! We finally made it to the boss room!" cried out Shiki cheerfully.

"How can you be sure?" asked Ruka.

"Easy! These doors weren't in any of the rooms we cleared! So, this must be the final room! About damn time too!" Shiki pulled out his katana on one hand, and a kunai with the other.

"Alright then. Everyone, get out your weapons just in case," ordered Ruka, pulling out his sword. Kokia equipped her broadsword while Jun pulled out another dagger and stuck it in his jaws. Then, Ruka placed his left hand in the center of the large doors and pushed them with all his might.

"Huh, didn't know it would be this wide," spoke up Shiki after checking the large room. Looking at the somewhat large boss room for the first time, Ruka had to admit that it was a little bit too big to be called a room.

The room was vast. The rectangular room has a width from left to the right of about twenty meters, and there was a distance of about a hundred meters from the entrance to the back. The size of the floor was roughly the same as the other floors and rooms, and this room would soon be the last one to be mapped. However, seeing it with their own eyes made it feel a lot larger than it actually was.

This room was spacious in order to contain the gigantic monsters here. Shiki carelessly took a few steps inside the boss room, which was dark to begin with.

_Ping. Ping. _On the walls to the left and room of the room, and from the front of the room to the back, torches were lit one by one. The crude torches noisily blazing to life. As the sources of light were generated, everyone could see the room clearly now. The stone floor and walls were filled with cracks. Aodrning the area, large and small skulls were scattered around. In the deepest part of the room stood a huge throne, which a huge, rough silhouette was seated.

Then, the gigantic suddenly jumped fiercely into the air, somersaulting once before landing on the ground, causing the ground to rumble. After that, it opened it's sharp-like jaws and howled. Then, Sentinels that Ruka had fought before appeared behind the gigantic monster. The gigantic monster was over two meters tall, has gray and blue fur, had bloodthristy eye, and was wielding an axe made of bone.

"Holy hell! What the hell is that?!" shouted Shiki pointing to the gigantic monster.

"...With all these Sentinels, I'd have to say that this is Igtenos, the Sentinel Lord. He's most likely the ruler of this dungeon," answered Ruka, calmly.

"Whoa! Igtenos?! How can you be so sure?!" exclaimed Kokia.

"It's just a guess, that's all. I've heard about Igtenos, but I never expected to run into him. Anyways, the monsters are called Sentinels, and their weak point is mostly just the neck, so aim there," ordered Ruka raising his sword. "One more thing. Don't die."

"Right back at ya!" agreed Shiki.

"We better get enough money to eat at a fancy restaurant tonight!" said Kokia, excitedly. Jun barked in agreement.

"Charge!" commanded Ruka. At that signal, everyone raised a battle cry as they rushed into the room like an avalanche. Ruka stayed behind to gather and summon more fonic artes, while the other three continue to attack in close combat.

Shiki engaged the first Sentinel by blocking the strike coming down on him by slashing to the side, thus stunning the monster for a second. Then, Shiki finished off the Sentinel by using a linear kind of slash at it. Then, Shiki threw three kunais at an approaching Sentinel, who fell dead after three of the kunais hit it in the neck.

Jun was having no trouble fighting off the Sentinels due to his agility and close combat skills he was trained for. He even managed to slice a Sentinel's head off with one swung of his dagger. Still, there were a couple of Sentinels left.

Meanwhile, Kokia was fighting Igtenos by herself, which was tough considering that he is a boss type monster. Luckily, Ruka was backing her up by casting powerful fonic artes, so she was lucky to have an ally skilled with fonic artes. Igtenos's axe swung down, and Kokia countered with a high blow.

"Everyone, get back, now!" called Ruka, with her arm in the air, and surrounded by a red FOF circle. Everyone knew he was going to cast a high level fonic arte, seeing how big the circle was, and retreated to Ruka's side. Ruka brought his arm down and shouted, _'Fearful Flare!" _

**BOOM! **Large spheres of fire appeared in the air and rained down on the enemies, causing a lot of dust to appear and cover the area. As soon as the dust cleared, all the Sentinels were dead except for Igtenos, but he was injured.

"Oh, come on! That fonic arte wasn't strong enough to kill that boss guy?" complained Igtenos.

"It may not, but it did injure him," replied Ruka. "Everyone, please continue attacking Igtenos. I'll join up with you soon. But I'll provide backup by using my fonic artes."

"Alright!" agreed everyone else charging towards Igtenos. Igtenos quickly recovered and roared before swinging his axe.

This was the new tactic Shiki, Jun, Ruka and Kokia came up with a few seconds ago. Kokia would block the striking attacks, seeing how she's got the most strength power in the party, then Shiki and Jun would swoop in and attack at any chance they got. Then, once Ruka is done gathering fonons, he would tell the rest to get away and then fire the fonic artes.

**SLASH! SLASH! SLICE! BOOM! CRASH! BANG! **Kokia repels such overwelming attacks straight on without faltering. Against storm-like blows, she deflects them all with all her might. If she doesn't, she was be slashed in half with her sword. The infinite blows that continue without pause are in fact a blow diverted with all her might. The sword and axe make sparks, and if this keeps up, one of the weapons will break away first.

Meanwhile, Jun, Shiki, and Ruka were trying the best they could to take down Igtenos. Jun and Shiki were trying to find the weak points in Igtenos, but it was so hard with him moving around! As for Ruka, he was doing everything he could to stop the monstous beast, but each time Igtenos got hit by the fonic artes, he would get back up.

Worse of all, Kokia is at her limits. Kokia's breathing wildly, and her movements are slowing down even to everyone's eyes. She's not even trying to create an opening in Igtenos. Kokia will be slashed by him in a few more blows.

"! Kokia!" called out Ruka, stopping his casting and rushing towards Kokia.

Then, Kokia finally dropped to her knees, breathing heavily, and red to the face. Big mistake. This gave Igtenos an opportunity to strike Kokia as he brought his axe down to her.

**SLASH! ****BOOM! **Shiki and Jun tried to block Igtenos's killing blow with their weapons at full strength. But as soon as they did, they crashed into the wall. Luckily, they managed to block Igtenos's block for Kokia, but it wasn't over yet. Then, he let out a loud roar and its sharp axe was on the verge of killing Kokia...

**SLASH! ZOOM! CRASH! **Everyone looked up to see Ruka had deflected Igtenos's axe and sent him crashing a few distances away by using a fonic arte. No, the person in front of them was not what they expected to be. The person called Ruka...was a girl.

Ruka's true appearance was that SHE had short medium dark brown hair, clear sky blue eyes, and was wearing black clothes over a long black jacket that touched the back of her knees like a cape, and even wore black boots. The long dark cloak Ruka had worn was lying on the ground, completely tattered and torn to pieces.

This girl's appearance looked like that of a serious and mysterious figure, perhaps someone who might admire her just by looking at her. She might even be called beautiful if only she wasn't a kid.

"W-whoa! Y-you're a girl?!" exclaimed Shiki, trying to stand up.

"We'll talk later! Right now, we have to end this!" shouted Ruka, raising her blade.

"I'm ok...I just needed a little bit of rest...Thanks, Ruka," thanked Kokia, standing up. Ruka nodded as a sign of saying, 'You're welcome.'

"He's coming!" called out, surprisely Jun. Back to the subject. Igtenos had risen once again and was now charging out of sheer anger.

"Everyone! One last attack! Surround it!" shouted Ruka. As soon as she shouted that command, she kicked the ground at the same time as Shiki, with Jun and Kokia following behind.

"Carving Earth!" cried Shiki, swinging his katana forward. As soon as he did, he releashed a close range shockwave on the ground, knocking Igtenos off his feet.

"Coil!" shouted Kokia. That arte allowed the caster to raise his or her attack powers for about a full minute.

Jun saw Igtenos trying to stand up, and shouted as he charged, "Falling Leaf!" Suddenly, Jun disappeared and appeared behind the unsuspecting Igtenos. Then, with all of his might, he slashed Ignetos with his dagger, making the monster roar in pain and place one knee in the ground.

"I'll get him first!" cried out Kokia with determination. She charged forward past Ruka and Shiki with all of her speed and thrusted her blade forward, yelling, "Lightning Blade!" As soon as she thrusted her broadsword forward, a bolt of lightning hit Igtenos.

"Alright! Let's do it, Ruka!" Shiki yelled out.

Ruka swung with her body and spirit. She carved a "V" shaped trajectory into Igtenos while Shiki jumped into the air and performed a downward strike. These two strikes finished at the same time and killed Igtenos the Sentinel Lord. Igtenos's hands went limp, his axe fell to the ground, and he also fell with a loud thud.

Then, the hue of the shining torches on the wall changed from a gloomy orange into a bright yellow. The dimness in the boss's room was removed at once, and from goodness knows where a cool wind swept across the room, taking away the heat of the battle.

Shiki was the first to break the silence, for he cheered, "Yeah! We won!"

"Hey, Ruka! Nice job back there! By the way, are you really a girl? You're not fooling us by just having girlish hair, are you?" questioned Kokia.

"Yes, I am a girl," replied Ruka calmly.

Then, a girlish squeal filled the room and nearly broke everyone's ears. "YOU'RE SO CUTE!~" squealed Kokia, glomping Ruka.

"E-eh...?" spoke Ruka quietly, confused.

"W-whoa! Hold on, Kokia! Ruka's still injured and she-wait, you are a girl, right?" said Shiki.

"You can ask all you want, but I am most certainly a girl," answered Ruka. "Also, that wolf can talk, right?"

"Huh? Yeah...wait a minute! How did you know that?!" exclaimed Shiki frantically.

"One, I heard your pet talk during the battle. Two, I used to have a talking bird, so I can tell what animals can talk or not," replied Ruka.

"So, you used to have a talking parrot?" asked Jun, trotting up to Ruka.

"No, not that kind of bird. A regular bird."

"...Ok, what an awkward conversation," spoke out Shiki. "Anyways, why didn't you tell us you were a girl?"

"I didn't want to for personal reasons. Anyways, you never told me that Jun could talk, so that makes us even," replied Ruka.

"Er...guess that's true."

"Ok, does anyone have injuries? I could start healing you right now!" announced Kokia.

"Oh! Do me! I got this really nasty cut," said Shiki.

"You're a healer?" asked Ruka, watching as Kokia healed Shiki.

"Yeah, but mostly, I like to do battle more. Besides, I can use only weak healing and supporting fonic artes, but I'm the only healer in the team," answered Kokia. "Hey, are you injured somewhere?"

"No, I'll be fine," answered Ruka. "I got a few injuries, but I'm used to them."

"Hold on, there's some blood dripping down from your forehead! How can you get used to that?" scolded Kokia, rushing towards Ruka, then benting down to her level. "Heal!" Soon, the wound on Ruka's forehead staretd to disappear.

"Ah...thank you, Kokia," thanked Ruka, bowing her head before standing up on her feet.

"Just be careful, alright?" said Kokia.

"I understand. Also, shouldn't you go find treasure here? You did mention that," reminded Ruka.

"Oh! That's right! There better be treasure here!" exclaimed Kokia, jumping up to her feet and scrambling away to find treasure.

"Hey! What about me!" complained Jun as he watched Kokia run off.

"Forget about it, Jun! Once she's like that, she won't stop until she searches the entire room," ensured Shiki, ruffling the wolf's fur. "Hey, what are you doing now, Ruka?"

"Hmm? I'm drawing the rest of the map," replied Ruka, with the unfinished map and pencil in her hands.

"Hey guys! I found something!" called Kokia.

"How she found something quickly, I'll never know," muttered Shiki as he stood up. When he and the others found Kokia, she was waving her arms and pointing to a treasure chest.

"Awesome! She really did find a treasure chest! Man, and I thought that I was really going to end up drinking a barrel of spoiled milk," sighed Shiki in relief. "Hey, Kokia! What's in there!"

"I found an iron shield and this really silver looking dagger!" shouted Kokia

"Let me see!" said Shiki, taking the iron shield and dagger. The moment he grabbed the shield, he fell to the ground. "Ow! This thing really is heavy!"

"Really? It's not heavy to me," said Kokia, picking up the shield easily.

Shiki's jaw dropped. "How?! Just...how?!"

"I dunno. Can't answer you that, Shiki. Why not try the dagger?"

"Oh! Good idea!"

"Ahem!" called out Jun. "Shiki, don't you remember the last tme we did the treasure hunt? You said that you would give me the treasure next time we did something like this!"

"Oh! Right! Here you go!" said Shiki, offering the silver dagger to Jun. Jun grasped the handle of the dagger inhis mouth after placing he had before in one of his pouches. Then, he came up to a pillar, jumped into the air, and slashed the air four times.

**SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! **The pillar got sliced into four pieces and collasped on the ground after Jun gracefully landed on the ground.

"Awesome! I wish I could do that!" said Shiki, excited. "Too bad that dagger belongs to Jun now. Well, at least I got other weapons!"

"..." Ruka just turned around and started walking away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" called Shiki, causing Ruka to stop.

"...Our truce ends here. Now, I'm going solo again. I hope you three have a safe journey," said Ruka.

"Hold it!" called Kokia. "Why not come with us?"

"I refuse. I'm a solo traveler after all. But..."

"But what?"

"I wish to spent some more time with you three. It's been a while since I had some enjoyment," replied Ruka. "But I can't, due to me being a solo traveler."

"What's wrong with that?" asked Shiki. "I heard lots of solo travelers been in groups before! Besides, you just said that you enjoyed our company! Whatever lies ahead, we'll protect you no matter what!"

"...Fine then," decided Ruka, turning around. "Then I will be in your care for the time being."

"Alright!" cheered Shiki. "We have a botanist on our team!"

"That's someone who studies plants, Shiki," informed Jun.

"Er...we have a pedophille on our team!"

"That's someone who molests children, Shiki."

"Um...we have a-"

"Please, just call me your fonist," interrupted Ruka.

"Um...ok. We have a fonist on our team!"

"About time," said Jun as he and the others were leaving the dungeon.

* * *

**This took a while for me to make the chapter, but I hope you all enjoy this! But, I have a lot of schoolwork and all, so it'll take me a while to make another chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so so sorry for taking so long! It's just that I had a lot of schoolwork, and I had to update some things! But don't worry! I'm back on track, and I'll do this! **

**Shiki: About time!**

**Hope: Hey! I said I was sorry!**

**Shiki: Whatever. Mage of Hope does not own Tales of the Abyss! **

* * *

"I have something to say," announced Ruka as she and the others were walking down a path to somewhere. Ruka had another cloak on, so her face was completely unrecognizable, again. For the past few days, she really enjoyed Kokia, Jun, and Shiki's company. She had learned many things about them, about Jasmine having terrible cooking, Kokia and Shiki's rivalry, and Jun actually being playful and fun. However, the three travelers traveling with Ruka didn't get to know much about her, but they did know she was mysterious.

"What?" asked Kokia.

"It is about me traveling with you three. I truly do appreciate your company. However, I have told you that I will only be accompaning you three for a while. And I must tell you when that while ends."

"Oh. Ok then," said Shiki.

"Very well. I will allow you to accompany me until we find the person I have been searching for. His name is Luke Fon Fabre," continued Ruka.

"No way! Isn't he like royalty? Why would you go search for him?" asked Shiki.

"Shiki, don't you remember?" questioned Jun, Shiki's dog. "A few days ago, we read in the newspaper that Duke Fabre is looking for his son. Apparently, his son has gone missing when a young female assassin named Tear tried to assassinate Luke's sword master, Van Grants. A flash of light appeared, and Luke and Tear have disappeared!"

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"So, you're only after Luke to get some reward from Duke Fabre," asked Kokia.

"No, that is not the reason why. It is for a different reason I do no wish to answer to you three," replied Ruka.

"Aw, come on! Why not?" asked Shiki.

"My apologies. I cannot say."

"It doesn't even matter, Shiki," said Jun. "Whatever reasons she must have, it can't be that important."

"..." Pretty soon, even though the sky was still blue, everyone realized it was going to become dark soon, so they decided to set up camp. Besides, the party stopped just outside of Rotelro Bridge, finding that it was destroyed and that they had to take another route.

"Ruka, I'm going to get some firewood," chirped Kokia happily. Ruka nodded in agreement and watched as Kokia skipped off into the forest. Ruka leaned back against a tall tree and watched as Shiki and Jun were playing Tug-A-War with some stray rope.

"Ha! Got ya now!" Shiki called micheviously and covered Jun's eyes with one hand, keeping the other on the rope.

Jun growled and thrashed side by side, trying to regain sight. Ruka watched as they leaned towards the right and were heading right towards the hot boiling water in a pot that was supposed to be soup for dinner. Kokia was trying to make soup, with some help of Ruka of course.

"Shiki, Jun-" Ruka didn't finish as they accidentally bumped into the pot and spilled the water. The water sloshed all over the ground, causing Ruka to sigh in agony. She looked at the mess and then at the two boys who had stopped their game.

"Um...oops?" Dai said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"It is fine. I will go get some more," replied Ruka. "You two stay here and guard the camp." Ruka got up and headed up to go to the nearest stream. "And while you two are at it you will also tell Kokia what has happened here."

"Why?" asked Shiki.

Ruka just glared at Shiki. Even underneath that hoodie of hers, Shiki and Jun could feel her getting mad and shivered. "You dare question me?" she spoke in a calm, but fierce voice.

"Scary..." mumbled Shiki.

Ruka realized that she was mad and her eyes soften. "No. I am sorry. I should not have gotten mad about that. Nevertheless, I will deliver more water. Please guard the area."

With that, she left. Shiki turned to Jun and asked, "What...was that?"

Jun replied, 'I believe that Ruka is hiding her feelings and trying not to make any of us feel bad."

"Oh. But I wouldn't really mind if she scolded us though."

Meanwhile, Ruka has trekked through the forest. She went through some ways before finally finding the stream. She kneeled by it, and filled up the spare canteen she had brought along. As she filled it up, she heard voices approaching the distance, Instinctively, she hid behind a tall tree.

Three figures appeared out of the forest complaining, guiding, and whining. Ruka examined them closer and closer from her location. The three figures came to a stop a little from her location. One of the figures had green spiky hair, a mask on, and black clothes, the other looked like a little girl with long pink hair and holding a small doll, and the third figure happened to be a tall and mature looking man with long red hair that looked a lot like the one she was searching for, Luke.

Ruka thought about coming clean and just walking past them and ignoring them, but seeing the red haired man had a sword near him, she decided not to. So, she tried to sneak away, only to step on a loose twig and make a crunch sound underneath her foot. The three people all turned to her direction and started stalking to her cautiously. She knew that if she ran right now, she'd only be caught and lead them back to the camp site and put Kokia, Jun, and Shiki at risk. She sighed quietly and passed in the shadows, hoping they'd pass her up.

Ruka made use of her small frame and curled up into a ball, trying to hide in the shadow of the tree. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that it might help her stay hidden. She heard the crunch of dead leaves stop, signaling that they stopped walking. She cautiously opened one eye and peeked out.

The three people looked around suspiciously before nodding and walking away. Ruka counted a few seconds before hesitantly making her way out of her hiding spot. She looked around before putting a cap on her water canteen and turned around. She had to make it back before she was spotted and warn the others.

She let out a small gasp when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She whipped around only to come in contact with someone. Not daring to look up, she saw someone taller, still holding her shoulder. A shift in the bushes to the left revelaed the boy with green hair and the little girl with pink hair.

"Who are you?" asked the green haired boy obnoxiously, eyeing the cloaked person in front of them.

Ruka shifted uneasily before the three figures, unsure if she should run away or not. She didn't want the chance of revealing herself, but she also wanted to meet up with her companions quickly.

"She almost smells like the blood of my dead friends," whispered the pink haired girl. "Almost like that murderer's scent, Luke."

"Luke? As in Luke Fon Fabre?" questioned Ruka. "If you know him, then can you please tell me where he is?"

"No, all I know is that he killed my mommy! Besides, why do you want to know?" the pink haired girl asked, her voice raising and becoming sharp with hatred.

"Arietta, don't answer this guy's question," the red haired man growled to the side.

"But she might know that murderer!" cried out Arietta.

"Look, I don't care even if they're the emperor of Malkuth! He's-"

"Asch, wait. What do you want?" questioned the green haired boy, his mask gleaming in the soft light.

"I wish to find Luke Fon Fabre and return him back to his home. Also, I have no desire to take any rewards whatsoever. They mean very little to me," answered Ruka formally.

"I'll tell you what, if you beat me in a fight, I'll tell you where we last saw him," The green haired boy said coyly, cracking his knuckles.

"Why propose a fight?"

"Well, mostly because you've got a sword right there," said the green haired boy, pointing to the scabbard and hilt of the sword Ruka was carrying around her belt. "So I figured that you must be a strong fighter. So, what do you say?"

"Sync, I highly doubt that this is going to be a good idea. Plus, it'll just be a waste of our time," said Asch. "Besides, this guy's suspicious."

"...Very well. I shall accept your challenge," agreed Ruka. "However, what might happen if I should lose?"

"Hm...well, if I win, then I get to see what's under that hood of yours," suggested Sync. He smirked. "Deal?"

"Alright then." Ruka turned her head towards Asch and asked, "Can you please let me go?"

"No. I'm still suspicious of you," replied Asch coldly.

"Oh come on, Asch!" complained Sync.

Ruka held up a hand to make him stop. Then, she said, "Asch, I promise I will not run. If I do run, then you and your other friends would catch up to me eventually, isn't that correct? So, I will not run away. You have my word."

Asch felt like he could suddenly trust this figure, so e nodded and carefully let go. Instead of running, Ruka walked a few stpes before facing Sync and taking out her sword.

"About time!" said Sync. Asch and Arietta ran out of the way so that they wouldn't be caught in the battle. His fists started to spark up with green lightning, making Ruka surprised, so she brought her sword closer to her side.

Then, the two closed in, white sparks flying, with Ruka using her own blade, and Sync using his powered up fists as his own blades. Mostly, Ruka had to dodge the fists approaching, and that was becuase she had very little experience with wielding a sword. Sync had two advantages, one, he had his super speed, and two, he was skilled with martial arts.

However, Ruka had some advantages as well. For starters, she may have very little knowledge about using a sword, but she was highly skilled in using fonic artes, and even though she has very low defense, she has speed, but not as fast as Sync. Plus, she has instincts too, so she mostly uses them to try to read her opponent's moves.

* * *

_Meanwhile, back with Jun and Shiki... _

"I'm bored!" complained Shiki.

"Well, if was your fault that the water for tonight's dinner was spilled!" argued Jun.

"If I recall correctly, you spilled the water too!" argued back Shiki. "Let's just hope Ruka comes back with the water before Kokia comes back-"

"What do you mean?" wondered a familiar voice. Jun and Shiki turned around to see Kokia with lots of firewood in her arms.

"O-oh! Hi, Kokia!" welcomed Shiki as he quickly stood next to the pot that spilled water. He thought, _'Ruka, hurry up!' _

"What are you guys up to?" asked Kokia curiously.

"O-oh! We're were just-"

"Shiki and I accidentally spilled the water for the soup tonight," replied Jun.

"JUN!" complained Shiki, glaring at him.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Kokia as she took a closer look at the pot she just cooked with. It was on the ground, and the water it held was spilled all over the ground.

"What? She was going to find out eventually! Might as well tell her now," said Jun.

"She's going to kill us, man! Remember the last time we messed up her cooking, or threw it away?! She got so pissed at us!" shouted Shiki frantically.

"You guys are so dead!" said Kokia angrily, grabbing her large broadsword.

"A-ah! please don't kill us!" begged Shiki. "Ruka, where are you?!"

"Huh? By the way, where is Ruka?" wondered Kokia, forgetting her anger for a second.

"Well, after we accidentally spilled some water, she volunteered to go get some more. But she should have been back by now," said Shiki.

"Wait, you left an innocent little girl to go get some water in the middle of the dangerous woods that are crowded by monsters?!" exclaimed Kokia, worried and angry.

"Ok, first, she volunteered, so we didn't get to say anything much. Second, she brought her sword with her, so she should be fine. And third, the monsters here are weak! Just one blow to them, BOOM! They're dead," replied Shiki.

"Still, what if there are even more dangerous and powerful monsters here? And what if poor little Ruka's surrounded by an army of monsters and we're not helping her?! Ever think of that?!"

"...SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" cried Shiki as he gathered his things and ran off into the direction Ruka went into.

"Wait for me!" called Jun as he also gathered the things he needed and followed after his owner. Kokia followed lastly.

* * *

_Back with Ruka..._

Ruka swinged her sword at Sync, but he easily dodged it and aim to punch Ruka's face. However, Ruka dodged to her left and tried to strike Sync again, only to fail. Sync countered with a barrage of fists, which Ruka had to deflect from her blade, or dodge. But Sync had other plans, for when Ruka was distracted, he kicked her in the stomach.

Ruka let out a grunt of pain, not daring to fall down to her knees. Sync was charging towards her, so she turned around and ran up towards a tree using her own two legs. Sync tried to slice her with one swung of his electrified arm, but Ruka jumped back at the last second and landed gracefully on her own two feet.

During that, Ruka has been storing up magic power for a fonic arte, and now she was complete. "Wind Arrow!" she cried out. Arrows created from strong air pressure appeared by her side and fired at Sync. Sync, completely off guard, dodged all of them, but one wind arrow managed to scratch his arm a little.

"Tch! Not bad!" commented Sync. Ruka didn't say antyhing in return as she readied herself.

Ruka charged forward, her sword brought up to strike while Sync raised his green electrified arms to blow the blow. Sync then pushed upwards before kicking Ruka in the stomach again, making her slide back. Sync then thrusted his palm towards Ruka, ready to pierce her if she had not tilted to the right to avoid the blow.

However, this did not stop Sync as he simply brought back his palm and started thrusting with both palms and this time, with greater speed. Ruka dodged once more, this time with some of her hair sliced off. Again and again Sync thrusted forward, the strikes becoming faster than the one before. Ruka begans to deflect and dodge the blows, her clothing and skin getting cut up a bit. With a shout, she swung her sword to push Sync's fists to the side before stabbing forward, only for her sword to be caught right between Sync's elbow and knee.

A skilled, yet difficult technique to master, Ruka might comment. Sync quickly released her sword and striked back, only for Ruka to deflect his blow and fall back a bit. Seeing that Rka had fallen back and was completely defenseless for a few seconds, Sync charged in to attack.

However, Ruka pulled her hand forward to Sync's face and yelled, "Flare Shot!" A fireball began to form from Ruka's palm, and she shot the bullet of fire without hesitation. Unfortunely, Sync ducked and managed to avoid the fire bullet and grabbed Ruka's wrist tightly.

Ruka bit back a cry of pain as she glared at Sync and his annoying smirk. Sync then let go of Ruka's wrist and kicked her hard in the stomach again, making her crash into a tree from behind. She then stumped to the ground and attempted to rise, only to feel electricity flowing into her body painfully. As she looked up painfully while being electrified, she stared in shock as Sync pressed his palm against Ruka's chest, (which is pretty flat) flowing his strange green electricity into Ruka's body, electrifiying her.

Ruka only clutched the hilt of her sword tightly, and Arietta and Asch noticed that her blade was strangely glowing green. "Lightning!" cried Ruka, pointing her blade at Sync. Sync quickly jumped back and managed to avoid a lightning bolt that was headed towards his direction. He looked back at Ruka to see her standing up and into a fighting position, her eyes never leaving Sync.

Ruka clutched her sword within her hands as Sync prepared to strike again. The fight has not been going well for her. Sync's tactics has totally changed the second his speed and strength increased. Each strike she threw were blocked or dodged by Sync, but she also blocked and dodged his own attacks. But if Sync's speed increased, she might find herself cornered.

_'What is worse is that I am not fully capable of wielding a sword,' _thought Ruka to herself before she heard a yell from far away become closer and closer.

"What the...?" Sync muttered to himself while looking in the direction where the yell was getting closer, only for his eyes to widen in surprise and jump back, leaving a gap between him and Ruka. Suddenly, a blurry figure with his palm charging up with energy zoomed past the gap and the energy that was charging in his palm exploded the second he crashed into a tree, obscuring everything in dust and dirt.

Arietta and Asch coughed while Ruka and Sync swiped the dust cloud with their weapons or hands to clear their view. In a few moments, the air clear and Ruka's eyes widen in shock.

"Ow...note to self, never let Kokia launch me to get to Ruka," muttered Shiki, who was on the ground and next to a broken tree.

"Shiki!" said Ruka, still surprised.

"Oh, hey Ruka!" said Shiki, standing up and wiping the dust off his clothes while looking at her. "How's it going?"

Sync and Arietta gaped at the scene, while Asch and Ruka simply blinked at what just happened. Ruka asked, "Shiki, what are you doing here?"

"Well, thanks to Kokia, we had to go look for you," answered Shiki. 'So what's going on, anyways?"

"Hey! We're in the middle of a battle! So get out of our way!" shouted Sync.

"Heeeyyy!" shouted two more voices. Everyone turned to see Kokia and Jun running.

Sync groaned and turned to Ruka. "Anyone else coming?" Ruka just shook her head silently.

"Uh...hey!...What's going on?" wondered Kokia.

"Um...bark! Bark!" barked Jun awkwardly. Slowly, everyone turned to Shiki.

"Hey, why's everyone looking at me for?"

"You did interrupt out battle," answered Ruka. "How did you get here? And why were you suddenly flying?"

"Oh, that's easy! You see, we were just walking around in circles until we saw you and green hair boy here fighting," explained Shiki. "Then, Kokia here decided to launch me to end the battle. Which I did NOT agree on."

"It was the only way to stop the battle!" protested Kokia.

"How is launching someone a way to stop a battle?!"

"Well, whatever! Let's just call this battle a draw and go back to the camp!"

"Hey, stop that!" shouted Sync before pointing to Shiki. "First, this idiot interrupts me and this guy's duel-" He points to Kokia. "-And now you tell us to stop our fight and _leave_?"

"Does this duel involve one of you dying?" asked Kokia.

Sync and Ruka looked at each other and realized that they haven't decided whether this would be a life-or-death battle. "Um...well..." muttered Sync.

'Then no! I won't let you kill each other!"

"I didn't get to say anything!" shouted Sync.

"WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP?!" snapped Asch, his patience snapped in two. Everyone fell silent and stared at Asch. Asch cleared his throat before saying, "Alright, first things first. Who are you two?" He pointed to Shiki and Kokia.

"I'm Shiki, the cute adorable boy that everyone just wants to get hugs from!" introduced Shiki, trying to be as cute as he can, only it wasn't working.

"And I'm Kokia, and I really appreciate it if we stopped the fighting now," said Kokia.

"Ok then. I'm Sync. Sync the Tempest," answered Sync. Ruka thought, _'I just fought against a God General?! What have I done?!' _

"I'm Arietta the Wild," replied Arietta shyly.

"Asch the Bloody of the Order of Lorelei," said Asch, now in front of Ruka.

"...Ruka. Solo traveler, but currently traveling with some people for a while," introduced Ruka.

Asch looked surprised and shocked, but regained calm and nodded. "That name is familiar. Are you related to this 'Luke' you're searching for?"

"No. I am not, sir," replied Ruka calmly. "I am merely just a different Ruka. Please do not mistaken me by this 'Ruka' you speak of."

Shiki and Kokia looked at each other in surprise. What were they talking about?

"More importantly, I think we should cease this battle," suggested Ruka. 'In exchange, I shall give you a map of a new location me and my companions have just discovered a few days ago in the desert."

The God Generals were surprised. As part of the Order of Lorelei, it was their job to guide people, but also to discover new places as well, especially in places like in the desert. "Show me the map," ordered Asch.

"Very well. I have also mapped the inside as well," said Ruka, showing some maps in front of Asch. Asch examined them closely. The graphics and designs were amazing and carefully drawn. This person in front of him must be an excellent drawer. Besides, he's seen most maps all around the world, and this one is new to him. He should report it back to the Order of Lorelei.

"Have you mapped the area ahead of here?" Asch asked.

"Yes. I have mapped it all the way to the final floor."

"Hmm. Then I hope you would supply us with the maps you drawn." Then, Shiki got mad.

"Hey, wait a second! Ruka worked hard to make those maps! Do you even know how hard mapping is?!" Indeed, maps of unexplored areas were important information, especially to the Order of Lorelei. They could be sold to treasure hunters at a high price even.

"Wait," said Ruka calmly, spreading her arm in front of Shiki to stop him. "It is alright. I was going to spread it when we got to the next town anyways. Besides, I made copies." With that said, she gave the maps she had drawn to Asch.

"Hey! You're being too kind, Ruka!" said Shiki as Asch took the maps without any change in his expression.

"Thanks for your cooperation," thanked Asch before he turned around. "Sync, Arietta. Let's go."

Arietta followed Asch, and Sync glanced at Ruka before also following Asch. After they left, Kokia turned to Ruka and asked, "Hey, you alright?"

"I am perfectly fine, Kokia. Thank you for asking," answered Ruka politely. Suddenly, a rustle in the bushes were heard, and Ruka, Shiki, Jun, and Kokia readied themselves.

Then, a boy with blond hair, blue eyes, wearing a dark blue uniform with short sleeves and shorts, black leather gloves and boots with a red scarf wrapped around his neck, and a belt around his waist with a sword attached, appeared from the bushes. "Huh? If it isn't Shiki and Jun!" he said happily.

Shiki and Jun lowered their weapons. "Gino! It's good to see you!" exclaimed Shiki, running towards him with Jun.

Ruka and Kokia also lowered their weapons. "Shiki, do you know this guy?' asked Kokia.

"Yeah. We were trained under the same teacher together," answered Shiki. "We're like best friends!"

"Hey, Jun! How's it going?" wondered Gino, ruffling the dog's fur.

"Not bad actually," answered Jun, happily wagging his tail.

"How about we discuss this when we return to camp?" suggested Ruka.

"Sounds good to us!" agreed Shiki.

* * *

_Later that night... _

"So, you're traveling with her for a while?' asked Gino as he ate his soup before pointing to Ruka, who had her hoodie down.

"Yeah. We need to find this Luke person she's searching for," said Shiki. "So what brings you here, Gino? Didn't you say that you were still practicing swordsmanship?"

"Y-yeah, but I was also traveling, fighting might foes to get stronger," answered Gino. "And then I met up with you guys. Hey, Kokia! Your cooking has improved a lot! This soup is good!"

"Actually, she hasn't," said Shiki before receiving a punch to the head by Kokia. "Ow! It's true!"

"Then how did she make this good soup?"

"She had some help from Ruka. And thank Yulia that Ruka's a good cook," praised Jun as he licked his soup bowl.

"I am still learning, so I am not fully good at cooking," replied Ruka before she placed the hoodie back at her head.

"Are you kidding? This stuff's awesome!" said Shiki.

"May I speak?" asked Ruka to Gino. "Do you know this person named Luke Fon Fabre? If so, do you know where he is?"

"Hmm...I don't know..." said Gino, thinking. "What does he look like?"

"He has long red hair, and he has a lazy and somewhat selfish attitude," answered Ruka.

"Jeez, why would you go searching for someone like him?" wondered Shiki.

"Hmm...I may have seen someone like that," said Gino. "A few hours ago, I think I saw a red haired guy with a group of friends heading towards Kaitzur Naval Port."

"Oh, of course!" muttered Ruka. "That area is in Kimlasca territory, so if he takes a ship there, he will reach Baticul..."

"So, we're going to that place then?" wondered Shiki. "Awesome! So, we're heading there first thing tommorow, right? That's sweet!"

"Unfortunely, you will need passports and money to board a ship there," said Ruka. "I have a passport. What about the rest of you?"

"...I don't have one," said both Kokia and Shiki in unison.

"I do," said Gino, showing his passport.

"Another thing. They do not allow pets either," replied Ruka.

"Jun will act as a stuffed animal then!" said Shiki.

"Don't I get a say in this?" said Jun annoyed.

"We will just have to see tommorow. Until then, goodnight," said Ruka, getting ready for bed. Everyone else was worried for tommorow, but decided to wait and then go to sleep.

* * *

**Hope: And done! Wow, that didn't take very long!**

**Shiki: Of course it did! You didn't update for months!**

**Hope: I meant rewritting this, you idiot! Anyways, I'll come up with another chapter soon, so stay tune! Also, special thanks to Emberstar-pheonix lover for helping me out for this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope: Ok! New chapter, coming right up!**

**Shiki: What are we going to do now?**

**Hope: You'll see! But first, do the disclaimer!**

**Shiki: Fine! Mage of Hope does not own Tales of the Abyss! **

* * *

"This is it," said Ruka, stopping in front of Kaitzur Naval Port. She turned to her allies and said, "Since Shiki and Kokia do not have passports and that dogs are not allowed, I am afraid that I must stop traveling with you. Gino however, has a passport. Gino, will you keep traveling with me or not?"

"I...can't," said Gino. "I'm going to travel with Shiki and the others, sorry."

Ruka nodded. "That is fine."

"Man! It's only been a short while, but you gotta leave? Oh well, it was fun!" said Shiki. "Can't we at least see you off then?"

"I have no problems with that," agreed Ruka as they walked towards Kaitzur Naval Port.

As they were heading to the ship that would be taking off soon, they heard some people arguing. "You mean you still intend to corss this dangerous sea?" argued a male's voice. Everyone turned to see an old man arguing with two other men who looked like sailors. "It would be too dangerous, especially with so many passengers at risk!"

One of the men, who had a blue bandanna tied around his head, asked to the other man,"Hey, how are the oarsmen doing?"

"They're fearless. There's no problem there. It's just that..."

The old man looked confused. "What?"

"It's just...if a whole bunch of sea monsters appear while we're crossing the sea, all of my men won't be able to handle them seeing how they've got their hands full rowing," answered the man.

"You're right," said the man with the blue bandanna. "I heard rumors about never before seen sea monsters sighted. Some even came aboard and attacked ships! We suspect that one of our replacement ships have been attacked! We need someone-no, people who are skilled in fighting. And not just that, but at least one person who's good at using fonic artes. We need-"

"Hey! We couldn't help but hear your conversation!" interrupted Shiki as he grabbed his friends and dragged them along as he walked towards the three men.

"Shiki, what are you doing?" asked Gino.

"Just follow my cue," whispered Gino before turning back to the men. "We're really skilled fighters, and we even took down a huge monster once too! So, how about we make a deal?"

"What deal? I'm listening," said the man without the blue bandanna.

"Let me and my friends come aboard your ship, and that includes my dog here. In exchange, we'll help you guys fight off any sea monster that comes aboard."

_'Nice one, Shiki! For once, you're actually thinking right!' _thought Kokia and Jun, impressed.

"Hmm..."

"I agree! We should take these people! They could be very useful!" agreed the man with the blue bandanna.

"Risky, but...are one of you a skilled fonist?" asked the old man.

"I am," said Ruka, stepping up.

"And I'm a healer too! I can heal anyone that gets hurt!" boasted Kokia.

"Then I agree as well!" said the old man.

"...Alright then! You got yourself a deal!" said the man, shaking Shiki's hand.

"Alright! We finally got in!" said Shiki as he and his friends were on top of the ship.

"According to the captain, this ship leads to Chesedonia, so we should be there in a few hours," replied Ruka.

Later, when the ship finally set sail towards Chesedonia, and Ruka and the others were on guard in case any sea monsters came by, someone on top of the mast yelled, "Monsters sighted!"

Right on cue, several monsters appeared onboard. "Augh!" someone in the upper deck yelled.

"I'm heading in the upper deck!" told Ruka. "Someone, come assist me!"

"I'll come! You three handle the lower deck!" ordered Jun as he followed Ruka. While the others were busy slicing and tearing apart the sea monsters with their weapons with some help by some sailors who weren't rowing, some monsters managed to get inside the part where some sailors were rowing the ship.

"Haaa!" cried Shiki, slicing the last sea monster in half.

"Good job. Let's see if the oarsmen are alright," suggested Gino.

"We lost an oarsman!" shouted the captain to Gino and the others when they arrived at the part where the oarsmen were rowing the boat. An oarsman was being treated by some doctors, and Kokia couldn't heal him becuase she knew she had another important job to do. Also, some people were cleaning up the remains of the monsters that arrived in the area the oarsmen were in because some oarsmen stopped rowing and killed the monsters. "If maybe you had been doing your job, this wouldn't happen!"

"Sorry," said Shiki sarcastically.

"Just don't let it happen next time."

* * *

_Next time..._

"We lost an oarsman!" shouted the captain. "Thanks a bunch!"

"Won't happen again," assured Shiki.

"It better not."

* * *

_Again... _

"Another oarsman is gone?! What the hell have you guys been doing while on patrol?!"

"Well, we were just doing our job! No need to get all mad at us!" said Kokia.

"And we'll make sure to be in another ship with a nicer captain instead of this ship, and you're just standing there, doing nothing!" agreed Shiki.

"Well, at least we're almost at Chesedonia," sighed the captain. Luckily, on the rest of the way to Chesedonia, there were very few monsters to kill, and soon, everything was at peace when they arrived at Chesedonia.

"...And that was the worst ship ride ever!" said Shiki as soon as they got off.

"Be grateful that they were in an awful situation where they needed fighters like us," said Ruka calmly. She turned to her allies. 'Are you still going to come with me?"

"Of course! I'm gonna keep hanging onto you until we find that Luke guy!" promised Shiki, grinning.

"Me too!" said Kokia.

"Wherever Shiki goes, I'll go too!" agreed Jun.

"Shiki and the others are my friends," said Gino.

"Very well then," said Ruka. "We will search for a few hours in Chesedonia. While we are at it, I suggest we buy some new weapons. And then, we shall spent the night at an inn before we get to a ship to Baticul tommorow. And do not worry about passports, they will provide only tickets. Is this acceptable?"

"Yeah, no arguments here!" agreed Kokia.

"Yeah!" said Gino and Shiki. So, they went to the weapon shop, even though there were many expensive weapons, there was also non expensive ones too. Kokia brought a new longsword that was strong, Gino brought a new katana, and Shiki got more than one simple sword, he bought kunais, daggers, chains, any weapons a ninja would wield. But they sold some back, but Shiki was still satisified with having new weapons, even if they were only a few. Ruka and Jun didn't get any weapons.

"You sure you don't need a new weapon?" asked Kokia to Ruka.

"My sword is perfectly fine," the young girl replied.

"Yeah, until it breaks," said Shiki. "Hey Jun, why didn't you let me get you at least one new weapon?"

"Because I already have that dagger back in the desert," reminded Jun.

"Oh, right." Just then, a small group went past their own group. One had long brown hair, one had lighter auburn hair and glasses, one was a small girl with pigtails carrying some sort of rag doll, one had blond hair, and the last one had long red hair-wait, what?

"Excuse me," said Ruka to the group that passed by her group. They turned to her, and Ruka was sure that the red haired man was the one she was looking for. So, she turned to him and asked, "Are you Luke Fon Fabre?"

"Huh?" questioned the red haired man. "Well, yea-"

"Why do you want to know?" asked the brown haired woman suspiciously.

"Hey Ruka, is this the guy you've been looking for?' asked Shiki as he and the others came up and by Ruka's side.

"Wait, what?" wondered the blond haired man.

Just then, a soldier came and interrupted their conversation. "Ah, here you are. The ship is ready. Please come to the Kimlasca side port-"

"Look out!" shouted the brown haired woman, sensing something. Ruka also sensed-or heard someone running towards their direction, and grabbed some of the new kunais Shiki bought.

"Hey, those are mine!" the ninja complained. Suddenly, a whoosh of air interrupted him and a green blur knocked some things out of the blond haired man's arms. Also, some sort of mark appeared when the green blur touched him, knocking him to the ground. Ruka realized the green blurry figure to be Sync, the opponent she challenged before. The blond haired man picked up some books while Sync had some kind of disc.

"Hand those over!" ordered Sync. He tried to attack the blond haired man, but he got out of the way in time.

"It would bring too much attention to fight here. To the ship!" ordered the glasses guy.

"I won't let you es-" _Woosh! _Sync was interrupted and jumped back when Ruka threw a kunai at his feet. Then, she threw some more kunais at him while the others escaped to the ship, including her own group. But Sync dodged them all easily, until he realized that his black robes were tied to the ground by several kunais. He looked up in time to see Ruka cast a fonic arte that didn't harm him, but was enough to send a dust cloud around him, blocking his view. That's when Ruka made her escape as well.

Ruka managed to get to the ship on time. When she got on deck, the ship was leaving and after leaving halfway, she spotted Sync rushing to the port, only forhim to discover the boat was too far for him to reach.

"Hey, Ruka! You alright?" called a voice. She turned around to see her group and Luke's group running towards her.

"Yes I am fine. What about the rest of you?" she asked.

"We're alright!" said Kokia.

"I have no idea what's going on, but how about we talk more inside?" suggested the blond haired man.

* * *

"What?!" exclaimed Luke and the blond haired man named Guy when Ruka removed her hoodie once they were inside. "Ruka?!" After going inside, everyone introduced herself, with Ruka going last.

Ruka, whose expression is calm, replied, "Yes, it is me. What of it?"

"W-what are you talking about?! Aren't you supposed to be back at the manor?!" asked Guy.

"And how did you get past the guards?" asked Luke.

"First, I took the windows to escape," answered Ruka. "Second, I am not at the manor, I am here."

"I can see that, but WHY are you here?!" Guy exclaimed. "Oh man, I am so going to be in huge trouble for this!"

"Do not worry, Guy. I will bare all responsibilities," assured Ruka. "And I am here to retrieve Luke. That is all."

"Hey, who is this girl anyways?" asked the little girl with pigtails whose name was Anise.

"Well, she's my little sister," said Luke.

"LITTLE SISTER?!" everyone exclaimed.

"It is nice to meet you all. I am Ruka Fon Fabre," introduced Ruka, bowing her head politely.

"W-whoa! Luke had a sister?! Well, if he did, I could imagine her being...like him, like selifsh and all. No offense though," said Anise quickly.

"None taken."

"Hey! Why didn't you tell us the Luke person you were looking for was your brother?" asked Shiki.

"Because you have never asked. Then again, even if you did, I would not tell you," said Ruka.

"B-but why? Don't you trust us?"

"...To be honest, not really. However, I do appreciate your company over the past few days," admitted Ruka, making Shiki go silent.

"...Then, were we ever friends?" Shiki asked quietly.

"Just allies, that's all." One reply made Shiki shut up.

The brown haired woman named Tear came up to Ruka and said, "Ruka, right? I'm deeply sorry for involving your brother and getting him into so much trouble. Please forgive me."

"Do not worry. As long as Luke is not harmed, you are forgiven," replied Ruka. Tear looked surprised. "I apologize, did I say something rude somehow?"

"No, it's not that. I never expected you to be so forgiving."

"Ah, I see. Well, please do not worry."

Ruka turned to the glasses guy named Jade and Anise. "I apologize if my brother has caused trouble during your journey. Please find it in your hearts to forgive him."

"Oh, don't worry. Sure he may have been a childish, rude, ignorant, selfish, boastful, and a very stubborn young man, but he is nice...in a way," ensured Jade, pushing his glasses up mischeviously.

"HEY!" pouted Luke, annoyed. Then he sighed. "Anyways, if we made it this far, we should be in the clear."

"Damn! I lost part of the documents when Sync attacked," cursed Guy.

"Let me see them," said Jade. After reading them for a while, he announced, 'Looks like isofon research. 3.14159265358979323846. This is Lorelei's fonon frequency."

"Lorelei? Isofons? Fonon frequency? What the heck are you talking about?" asked Luke.

"Lorelei is the name for the aggregate sentience of the Seventh Fonon," explained Tear.

'When a certain amount of a particular fonon gathers around, it becomes sentient. Control that, and you can perform high level artes," Anise also explained.

"Each one had a name," Ruka explained. "First Fonon is Darkness. Second, Earth. Third, Wind. Fourth, Water. Fifth, Fire. Six, Light. And the final seventh fonon, Sound."

"Lorelei still hasn't been observed. Its existence is hypothetical," said Jade.

"Huh. How come all of you know this stuff?" asked Luke.

"Well, it's actually common knowledge," told Guy.

"It's okay, Luke. You can't help it. Just keep learning from here on and you should be fine," assued Tear.

"Is it just me, or are you being a lot nicer to Luke all of a sudden?" asked Anise suspiciously.

"I-I don't know what you mean," sputtered Tear. "Oh also, all matter emits a fonon frequency. They're like fingerprints. No two frequencies are the same."

"Way to change the subject. Very smooth," said Guy impressed.

"Be quiet, Guy! Anyways, isofons are two entities that have the exact same fonon frequency. Of course, they don't exist unless artificially created."

"Of course, if isofons were common, we'd have out hands full of hyperresonances all over the place," commented Jade. 'Isofon research holds potential for weapons development, so the military has their eye on it."

"That 'fomicry' technology they worked on long time ago can make isofons, right?' questioned Anise. Nobody spoke a word.

"Yeah. Fomicry is like a cop machine, right?" agreed Guy.

"No, replicas created through fomicry are mere imitations," said Jade. "A replica may look identical, but its fonon frequency is different. One can't produce isofons that way."

"Gah! What the hell are you all talking about?" groaned Luke, impatient. "Enough of this complicated stuff. Jade can read those documents on his-"

Just then, a soldier barged into the room. "Emergency! A large number of monsters and an unidentified fontech signature approaching from Chesedonia!"

Then, two other soldiers came and cut down the soldier that just reported to them. "Explosion!" yelled Ruka, aiming for the first soldier. **BOOM! **Since Ruka could gather fonons faster, and there were some smoke in the ship due to the explosions and fires in the ship, she was able to gather enough fire fonons to make the fonic arte. Also, it was enough for a killing blow for the poor soldier.

While the other soldier was looking at his partner in shock, Ruka took this distraction as an opportunity to quickly strike him down, thus killing him. Everyone was shocked at the small invasion, and how Ruka was able to easily kill two soldiers in a few mere seconds. Luke was the most shocked, because he never think that his sister would kill without hesitation, but now he's seen it all.

"...Judging from their uniforms, I would say that these men were from the Order of Lorelei," said Ruka, not sheathing her sword.

"Can we assume their goal is to stop Ion and the letter from reaching Kimlasca?" wondered Tear.

"You don't suppose they'd just try to sink the ship, do you?" asked Guy.

"I do not know what the situation is, but we can discuss that later," said Ruka. "But if they are after Fon Master Ion, they would most likely not sink the ship, but rather try to capture it in order to get Fon Matser Ion back."

"I think she's right," agreed Jade. "It would be foolish for them to sink the ship, knowing that Ion is here."

"Master, what do we do?! I can't swim!" said Mieu, the blue cheagle.

Luke just kicked him away. "Shut up and drown."

"Hey! You can't do that to cute Mieu!" scolded Kokia, picking up Mieu in her arms.

"So, I guess we have to secure the bridge before they do, huh?" sighed Guy.

'Exactly," said Jade.

"Why do those Oracle guys want to start a war so badly? What a pain," groaned Luke.

"There's no time for complaints. Let's go," said Jade.

"Guy and Gino, you two should lead the way, seeing how you two are swordsmen," instructed Ruka.

"Why?" asked Luke.

"Because if we approach enemies in an ambush, Guy and Gino should be our best choice of striking first. I am not as skilled as you are Luke, but you should not join them in the front," said Ruka.

"I agree," said Tear.

"I agree also," said Jade. "Lead the way, Gino and Guy!"

"Shiki, aren't you coming?" asked Jun, shocking everyone who didn't know Jun could speak.

"Huh? Oh...coming."

"The dog can talk?!" shouted Luke, Anise, and Guy.

"There are far more important things!" scolded Ruka. "We can discuss that later."

"Jeez, you're real snappy," said Luke.

"My apologies for being so rude," apologized Ruka.

"I don't really think it matters now," ensured Guy. Then, everyone went up to the deck, and there were sounds of swords clashing, explosions, and the ship was shaking back and forth a couple of times. They arrived just in time to see a small robot steal something from a man.

"Argh! Why you little..." groaned the man.

"Now, it belongs to me, the great Barrelox X!" said the robot, holding some sort of stone and strolling away.

"Give back that fonstone!"

"No! We're going to use it in an experiment!" With that, the robot continued strolling away.

'What's going on?" asked Luke.

"That weird robot stoled the fonstone fragment!" explained the man.

"Fonstone fragment? Does it want it for fontech work?' asked Guy.

"Most likely. And considering the tacky design of that robot, I have a feeling who's behind this," muttered Jade.

'You do, Colonel?' questioned Tear.

"...Unfortunely, I think so. At any rate, that fonstone fragment is a valuable resource. Let's get it back."

""I'll stop his way forward!" said Shiki, running to get in the way of the robot.

"Me too!" agreed Jun. Soon, everyone cornered the robot from going forward or back. The only exit was to go to the side of the ship and possibly jump down and fall to the water.

"Gaah! Don't interfer!" shouted the robot.

Guy sheathed his sword. "If you don't want to get smashed, hand over that fonstone."

"That extortion! You're evil! But I'm scared, so I'll give it back." The robot strolled towards Guy and gave him the fonstone fragment. Then, he jumped to the ship of the ship before yelling. "You haven't seen the last of me!" With that, he jumped off towards the water.

"...He ran away," said Luke.

"Hey, can robots swim?" asked Kokia.

"Aaaaaaaagh!"

"...Does that answer your question, Kokia?" asked Jun, sweatdropping.

'Naturally, we'll leave it alone," decided Jade calmly.

"Agreed," agreed Ruka, calm as well.

_'How can those two stay calm like that?' _everyone else thought.

Guy gave the fonstone fragment back to the man. "Well, we got the fonstone fragment back. Here you go."

"T-thanks." Afterwards, everyone began searching for the leader leading the Oracle Knights in the decks.

After a while, Luke wondered, 'Where the heck is their leader? Let's hurry up and finish this."

"Ahh hah hah hahahaha!" laughed a mysterious man who was floating midair on a chair. "Listen you ignorant savages, and you shall hear my beautiful name. I am the most graceful member of the Six God Generals, the one and only, Dist the-"

"Why, if it isn't Dist the Runny!" said Jade sarcastically.

"The ROSE! R-O-S-E, rose! Dist the rose!"

"You mean, Dist the Reaper," corrected Anise.

"Silence! I refuse to accept that name! It's Rose! ROSE!"

"What, you know him?' asked Luke.

"I'm in the Oracle Knights, too. But why do you know him, Colonel?"

"I, the genius Dist, once counted that duplicitious snak Jade amongst my friends," explained Dist.

"Which Jade is that? I don't know any Jade with such poor taste in friends," said Jade.

"What did you say?!"

"Ah ah, careful now. You know your nose runs when you get mad."

"Grrrrr! No it doesn't!"

Meanwhile, Luke,Jun, and Kokia and Guy had their backs turned, awkwardly listening to the conversation that was getting nowhere. "...This is stupid," said Luke.

"They're off in their own little world," agreed Guy.

"This is getting nowhere," sighed Jun.

"This guy's nuts, isn't that right, Mieu?" cooted Kokia, still holding Mieu in her arms.

"If Master thinks this man is stupid, I think so too!" chirped Mieu happily.

'Enough of this! Hand over the fon disc data!" demanded Dist.

"You mean this?" asked Jade, holding up what Dist needed. Immediantly, Dist grabbed the data, surprising everyone.

"Jade!" complained Gino and Kokia.

"Hah hah hah! How careless, Jade!" crackled Dist.

"You can have them. I've already memorized their contents."

Everyone sweatdropped as Dist got more angry. "Grrrr! I'm being mocked by savages! When you taste the pain of my super ultra gorgeous artes, you'll regret what you've do-"

"Flame Dragon!" cried out Ruka. A sphere of fire forms under Dist's chair, then a fiery dragon is summoned from the sphere and lifts up Dist and his chair up into the air with its jaws, making Dist scream girlishly as he's being lifted up into the air. Then, the dragon closes its jaws, creating an explosion, and making Dist fly far away into the sea.

"...How did you do that?" asked Kokia, stunned, along with the others.

"While Dist was being rather annoying and boring me, I took the liberty of quietly casting a fonic arte to shut that mouth of his. I decided to use a full powered Flame Dragon arte to finish him off quickly," explained Ruka. "He should be lucky I didn't use a Lightning fonic arte on him, or it would have been terribly painful."

"Well, as much as I entirely admire your strategy, I'm afraid to say that it'll take more than that to kill him," sighed Jade. "He has the tenacity of a cockroach. Right now, I'm off to check the bridge."

"I'll go with you," suggested Guy. 'Ladies, please protect Luke and Ion."

"Ahem!" said Shiki and Jun, looking rather annoyed along with Gino.

"Oops, and gentlemen too."

"Hmm? Don't tell me you're afraid of us, Guy," teased Anise, right next to Guy.

Guy immediantly jumped back. 'N-no! Of course not!" With that, he ran off to follow Jade.

"What should we do?" asked Luke.

"Let's check to see if anyone's injured," suggested Tear.

"Yes, you're right," agreed Ion.

"It's not easy being a messenger of peace," complained Anise.

"You've got that right," agreed Luke. After healing up the injured soldiers and sailors, everyone managed to sail safely without any more trouble. But during the journey, Shiki was quiet all the way and didn't say a single word, which is unlike him. He is usually talkactive, and would have to say something. Gino had disappeared somewhere in the ship until it was time to get off, which was also strange. Also, Luke and the others explained the whole situation to Ruka and her group.

When everyone got off the ship, they were greeted by a man and a woman besides him. "It is an honor. I am Goldberg, commander of the 1st Division, Kimlasca-Lanvaldear Royal Forces," greeted Goldberg. "Congratulations on your safe return. A career pigeon arrived with a message from Count Almandine. He said that you were traveling with an emissary of peace from the Malkuth Empire."

'I'm Ion, Fon Master of the Order of Lorelei," introduced Ion. 'I bear a letter from His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Peony the Ninth of the Malkuth Empire. May I ask an audience with his Majesty, King Ingobert the Sixth?"

'Of course. General Cecille here will be responsible for escorting you to the castle," agreed Goldberg.

"Brigadier General Cecille, at your service," introduced the woman who was next to Goldberg. Guy looked startled, catching the attention of everyone. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no, excuse me. I'm Guy. A servant of Luke's."

'Locrian Sergeant Tear Grants. 1st Platoon, Oracle Knights Intelligence Divison," introduced Tear.

"Ionian Sergeant Anise Tatlin. Oracle Knights Fon Master Guard," said Anise.

"Ruka Fon Fabre," introduced Ruka. "And these are my allies, Shiki, Jun, Kokia, and Gino."

"What?! My deepest apologies,but do you know how much the empire's been searching for you?" wondered Goldberg.

"Yes, but rest assure. I will settle that matter with my father."

"Colonel Jade Curtiss, commander of the Third Division, Malkuth Imperial Forces. I represent His Imperial Majesty," said Jade.

Goldberg and Cecille looked shocked at Jade. "You're THE Jade Curtiss?!" asked Cecille.

"You taught me a painful lesson in our battle in northern Chesedonia, General Cecille."

"You must be joking. My forces were virtually wiped out."

"You're well known as the Emperor's personal confidant, Colonel," praised Goldberg. "If you're here, than Malkuth must be serious."

"Tensions along the border are greater now than at the start of the Hod War. We have no choice but to be serious," explained Jade.

"Correct. Well then, Luke and Ruka, my Batical defense unit will escort both of you home," said Goldberg.

"Hold on!" interrupted Luke. "Ion asked me to speak to Uncle on his behalf. I'm taking him to the castle!"

"I also have to object," agreed Ruka. "I wish to accompany Fon Master Ion to the castle as well."

"Thank you, Luke and Ruka. I appreciate the support," thanked Ion gratefully.

"I'm impressed Luke. You truly understand your responsibility, along with your sister as well," said Tear, impressed.

'Oh...uh...yeah."

"Thank you for the compliment," said Ruka.

"Understood. In that case, I shall send General Cecille to inform His Grace, Duke Fabre," told Goldberg. "If you would, General Cecille."

"Yes, sir," understood Cecille.

"Alright then, Luke and Ruka. If you would show us the way," said Ion.

"Right! Let's go!" said Luke.

"Hold on, I gotta talk with Ruka for a sec. You guys go on ahead," said Shiki, his bangs hiding his eyes. "This is kinda important."

"Huh? Oh, ok," said Luke.

As soon as they left, the only ones left at the port were Ruka, Shiki, Jun, Gino, and Kokia. "What did you need, Shiki?" asked Ruka.

"...Back at the ship, you said that we were just allies to you. But answer to me, yes or no," said Shiki quietly. "...Are we friends?"

"What are you talking about, Shiki? Of course we're friends!" said Kokia. "Especially Ru-"

"No," said Ruka calmly.

Everyone fell silent, and the only sound the the strong wind. "...Why?" asked Shiki.

Ruka spoke emotionlessly, "I am sorry, but you will have to be more specific."

"Why aren't we friends?!"

Jun and Gino seemed to realize something, so Gino pleaded, "W-wait, Shiki! You can't-"

"Not now, Gino! I have to ask her something! So, why aren't we friends? Didn't you trust us?"

"No, I do not trust any of you. Nor were we friends."

Shiki was frozen still once again. Then, he lowered his head and began shaking. "...Then, you used us?"

"Shiki, what is this leading into?" asked Kokia, really confused.

"No, used is not the correct term. I did not treat you as if you were mere tools," said Ruka. "You are my allies-"

"I know that! Look, I know we agreed to stay with you until you found Luke! And you're saying that we're just 'allies' to you, not friends! That means that you've been treating us like tools! Had you said that we were friends, we wouldn't be having this conversation. SO WHY AREN'T WE FRIENDS?! AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN TO?!" yelled Shiki.

"Shiki! That's enough!" shouted Jun. "Remember the last time you talked like this? It was like in the past-"

"Wait," interrupted Ruka. She turned to Shiki. "We are not friends, because your roles are over and I have found my brother, so you can return to your lives now."

"So, you were treating us like tools-!"

"Shiki, stop!" pleaded Gino.

"But, I have something else to say." Everyone turned to Ruka, and she emotionlessly replied back, "Not once did I despise any of you. However, I did enjoy being woth your company, even if it was for a while. But, not once did I consider you four as friends."

"Gh-! Damn you then! I hate you! I don't ever want to see you again, even if you are a kid!" hollered Shiki. With that, he left in a huff.

"S-shiki!" called Gino, running after him.

"Shiki! Come back here!" said Jun, also running after him.

Kokia turned to the silent Ruka. "Ruka? Are you alright?"

"Yes. I am alright, thank you for asking," replied Ruka emotionessly.

"Look, I'm not sure what's going on with Shiki, but we'll make sure he apologizes to you-"

"There is no need. It is alright. Perhaps I have said some wrong things to make him angry. Nevertheless, I am going back home. It was nice knowing you and the others. Goodbye." With that, Ruka started walking away.

"W-wait! Ruka!" called Kokia. Either Ruka was too far away to hear her, or she was just ignoring her. Either way, nothing will change what happened today.

* * *

**Hope: Whew! I'm done!**

**Kokia: Well, that was certaintly depressing! Why did Shiki act that way?**

**Hope: That will be revealed...next chapter!**

**Kokia: Oh, come on!**

**Hope: Nope! Sorry! Anyways, please review and give some new ideas for the story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope: Alright! New chapter, coming right up!**

**Shiki: Whoa, you were serious when you said you would start updating more chapters of this fic.**

**Jun: I agree.**

**Hope: Well, if you want me to continue, first thing you have to do is the disclaimer, and we cna get started!**

**Jun: Mage of Hope does not own Tales of the Abyss. **

* * *

"Mistress Ruka! What a surprise! You are here!" exclaimed one of the guard guarding the castle entrance. After Ruka left her group, she had headed towards the castle where King Ingobert was.

"Is Luke and his friends with him?" asked Ruka.

"Yes. Master Luke and his company just went inside, but-"

"Then, that is all I need to know," said Ruka, pushing aside the doors towards the castle, ignoring what the guards had to say. "Luke!"

Luke and the others turned around to see Ruka approaching them. "Hey, about time you got back," welcomed Guy. "Hey, where are your friends?"

"We are now separated. There's no need to worry," ensured Ruka. "Now, let us go meet uncle. Fon Master Ion, allow me and Luke to lead the way."

"Of course," agreed Ion.

As they were heading towards the entrance to the throne room, one of the guards stopped them. "Grand Maestro Mohs is currently in an audeince with His Majesty. Please wait."

"Mohs is the guy trying to start the war, right?" wondered Luke. "Let's get in there before he gives my uncle any weird ideas!"

"Please, stop!" said one of the soldiers.

"I'm Luke, son of Duke Fabre! Get in my way, and I'll have them fire you!" threatned Luke.

"Luke, are you sure it's okay to force out way in like this?" asked Ion.

"I'll be fine," ensured Luke.

"I agree with Luke's way of forcing our way in," agreed Ruka. "We have no time to argue with these soldiers, so the only way in is force."

Meanwhile, a man was talking to King Ingobert. "The Malkuth Empire is strengthening the defenses in their capital, Grand Chokmah. With Engeve as their supply base, even Saint Binah has been-"

"Stop!" called out a voice. Everyone turned and saw surprised to see Luke and Ruka and Luke's friends.

"How dare you?! Who gave you permission to enter the hall?!" shouted one of the men in the room.

"Shut up! Out of my way!" snapped Luke.

"Is that you, Luke and Ruka? Susanne's son and daughter?" asked Ingobert.

"That's right, uncle," said Luke, with Ruka nodding her head.

"Ahh, I see what happened. I'm glad to see the both of you back safely. Then, the people besides you must be...?"

"Fon Master Ion of the Order of Lorelei, and Colonel Jade Curtiss from the Malkuth military," answered Ruka.

"It is an honor to see you again, Your Majesty. I am Ion," introduced Ion.

'Fon Master, w-we've been looking for you," said Mohs.

"Mohs. Let us speak later," said Ion, turning his head towards him for a second. Then, he turned back to Ingobert. "Your Majesty, this is Colonel Jade Curtiss. He represents His Imperial Majesty, Peony the Ninth."

Jade kneeled down on one foot and bowed his head. "I am honored to be in your presence. I bear an imperial letter from my lord for His Glorius Majesty, King Ingobert the Sixth."

Anise, who had the letter, handed it to one of the men. Luke spoke, "Uncle, what Mohs is saying is nonsense. I went and saw Malkuth with my own eyes. We didn't get close to the capital, but Engeve and Saint Binah were completely peaceful."

"It's true," supported Ruka. "Though I was not with Luke and his friends at the time, I have also visited those places and found no anger issues about Kimlasca."

"W-what are you trying to say?!" exclaimed Mohs. "I'm merely trying to convey to His Majesty the threat that Malkuth-"

"Shut up! You're just trying to start a war! I don't even know you, and I'm sick of you already!" argued Luke, shutting up Mohs.

"Luke, calm down," said Ingobert. "The letter from Malkuth has made it here. I won't ignore it. You all must be tired from your long journey. Please, get some rest."

"We've prepared rooms in the castle four our emissary guests," told one of the men. "Please, allow me to escort you."

"If I may, I'd love to see Luke and Ruka's manor," requested Ion.

"Very well. When your business is finished outside, please return to the castle."

"Tear, you stay here," ordered Mohs. "I must hear your report regarding the matter I assigned you."

"Grand Maestro, it is my responsibility to see that Luke and Ruka make it back safely to their own manor," said Tear. "I will return with my report shortly."

"Very well." Mohs turns to Ingobert. "I bid you my leave, Your Majesty." Mohs took one glance at Luke before walking away.

"Luke, Susanne has fallen ill," said Ingobert.

"Mother's sick?!" exclaimed Luke. Ruka just hanged her head quietly, her bangs hiding her face, unable to make what sort of expression she was making.

"I've sent Natalia to her side in my place. Please look after them for me." After that, Luke and Ruka immediantly went back at the manor along with Luke's friends.

Once they arrived inside, they were gretted by Duke Fabre and General Cecille. "Father! I'm home!" cried Luke. Ruka said nothing.

"I've heard the report from General Cecille. I'm glad you and your sister are safe. Thank you for your help, Guy," thanked Duke Fabre.

"...It is my honor, sir," said Guy.

"I see the emissaries are with you. You must be tired. Please, relax and make yourselves comfortable. By the way, Luke, where is Dorian General Grants?"

_'General Grants was with Luke?' _thought Ruka, surprised and suspicious.

"Master Van? We split up at Chesedonia. He said he'd come by boat later," answered Luke.

"Duke Fabre, I'll head to the port," informed Cecille.

"Yes. I'll leave the matter of Van to you. I'll go to the castle." Then, Duke Fabre walked to Tear and said, "I hear it was thanks to you that my son was spirited halfway across the world."

"I apologize for the trouble I've caused," apologized Tear.

"You're Van's sister?"

"...Yes."

"I've received a report that you intended to assassinate Van. Or were you in fact conspiring with him instead?"

"Conspiring? I don't understand what you mean."

"Well, I'll leave that alone for now." Then, Duke Fabre turned to Ruka. "I will deal with you tommorow, young lady. Today I'm going to be busy all night long. Let's go, General."

_'We,, I did expect that,' _thought Ruka as she watched her father and the general leave.

"His Grace was acting strangely," commented Guy.

"I wonder what's up with Master Van," said Luke, worried.

"I think I should be going too," said Tear.

"As long as you're here, you should apologize to The Lady as well,' suggested Guy. "She probably fell ill because Luke and Ruka went missing." That last statement made Ruka feel guilty.

"You're right. I'll do that," agreed Tear. When all of them enetered the drawing room, they were greeted by a young beautiful woman.

"Luke! Ruka!" said the woman running up to Luke and Ruka.

Luke did not look amused. "Ugh..."

"What kind of attitude is that?! Did you realize how worried I was?!" scolded the woman to Luke.

"Oh, well, you know, Luke's just embarrassed, Your Highness," sputtered Guy nervously.

"Guy! You have some explaining to do too!" said the woman, turning to Guy. "I told you to tell me before searching for Luke! Whyd di you leave before speaking to me?"

When the woman walked towards Guy, Guy hid behind a pillar, trembling. "You know a servant like me can't get into the castle!"

"Why are you backing away?" the woman asked.

"You know why!"

"Once I marry Luke, you'll be my servant too. Get used to it."

"I can't!"

The woman sighed. "You're so strange. Look how pathetic you are. I don't know what the maids see in you." Then, she turned to Ruka. "And why did you leave, Ruka? I can understand Luke and Guy's situation, but I can't understand why you left too. You would be much safer staying here! Why did you run off, knowing the risks you had to take?"

"Yeah, Natalia has a point," agreed Luke. _'For once.' _"So, why did you leave? We never got to know that."

"...I am deeply sorry that I have left the manor," said Ruka. "The reason why I left was because...I was deeply worried for Luke, so I had to go search for him."

"Then, what about the monsters? What about bad guys all around the world?" asked Natalia.

"I defeated them with my fonic artes," said Ruka. _'And the sword.' _"But I am safe and so is Luke, so you can rest assure."

"But you did know that Guy could easily handle retrieving Luke back," said Natalia. She sighed. "Whatever, I'm just glad you and Luke are safe." Then, she turned to Luke. "I'm sorry about Van."

"What's going on with Master Van?" asked Luke.

"Oh, my father didn't tell you? They suspect Van of being part of your disappearance."

"So that's why he asked if I was conspiring with him," muttered Tear.

"Oh? Who's this?" questioned Natalia, turning to Tear. "Luke! Don't tell me you've taken advantage of one of your servant girls!"

"What?! There's no way I'd touch a chick as cold as that!" said Luke. "Besides, she's not a servant! She's Master Van's sister!"

"Ohh. So you're the one who caused the commotion in the first place. 'Tear' was it?"

"Enough about that! Tell me what's going to happen to Master Van!" said Luke.

"Van will likely be arrested as soon as he arrives in Baticul. Worse case, I presume he'd be executed," said Jade who appeared from behind along with Anise and Ion.

"Oh no! Ion! The Commandant's in danger!" cried Anise.

"Yes. We must issue a protest from Daath at once," agreed Ion.

"Natalia! Master Van wasn't involved! Please, talk to uncle about it! You've got to save him!" begged Luke.

"Alright. I can't turn down a request from you, Luke," agreed Natalia. "In exchange, please hurry and remember that promise you made."

"I told you, I don't remember proposing to you when I was a little kid!" groaned Luke, making Anise, Tear, and Ruka shocked.

"Yes, yes. Your memory loss. But how romantic would it be if the first thing you remembered was your proposal to me?" sighed Natalia.

Luke turned red a bit. "...Hurry up and go talk to uncle about Master Van!"

"Honestly, you can be so mean! Fine."

After Natalia left, Ruka turned to Luke asking, "You have proposed to Natalia when you were younger? I congratulate both of you then."

"Wait, even though you're Luke's little sis, you never knew about his proposal?" asked Anise, surprised.

"He never told me. I only knew now."

"I told you, I don't remember making that promise!" said Luke.

"I know that because of your memory loss," said Ruka. "Now, let us go see mother."

Once both sibilings and Tear entered Duke Fabre's wife's room, Susanne, Duke Fabre's wife, was surprised to see both her son and daughter. "Oh, Luke! Ruka! Is it really you two? I was so worried! I was certain that you two were kidnapped!"

"I'm fine. Here I am, home again," said Luke.

"I am home too. I apologize for leaving the manor," apologized Ruka, bowing her head. "I did not get kidnapped, but I ran away from home in search for Luke. I did not think of you or father at the time. I am sorry."

"It is alright, dear," assured Susanne. "As long as you are home, I am alright."

Tear got down on her knees. "Madam, I beg your forgiveness. I'm the one who involved your son. I tried to strike down my brother without thought to where I was."

"So, you are Van's sister, Tear?" asked Susanne.

"Yes."

"I see. You say that what happened this time was not the work of villains pursuing my children?"

"By Lorelei and Yulia, I swear it was not."

"Thank you. And Tear, I don't know what happened between you and Van, but please, never again think of striking down your own brother. Family fightning family is entirely too sad."

"I am grateful for your kind words," said Tear before standing up.

"Luke, Ruka, you two have come back to me now. I'm fine. Go let everyone see that you've returned," said Susanne.

"Oh, right," said Luke.

"Luke, Tear? Will you please leave? I wish to speak to my mother for a bit," requested Ruka. After Tear and Luke left, she turned back to her mother. "Once again, I am deeply sorry for the trouble I've caused."

"I told you, it is alright. *cough* *cough*" coughed Susanne.

"Mother!" cried Ruka, kneeling to her mother's side. She normally is emotionless or calm most of the time, but with her kind hearted mother, her true and worried face is revealed. "I beg of you, swallow this!" She handed a small red and white pill to her mother.

"But Ruka, this is only temporarily and wears away after a day," said Susanne. "Besides-"

"Please no complaints, mother. I wish to see you well, and this may be a small payment from me to you after my little runaway. Please, swallow this. Sure it may be temporarily, but you will fell better for the rest of the day," said Ruka.

"...Very well. I shall take this medicine," said Susanne. Afterwards, she swallowed the pill and took a drink of water.

"Thank you mother," said Ruka. She stood up. "If there is nothing else, I will take my leave."

"Yes, please go rest," said Susanne. "And thank you for the medicine, I will be much better now."

When Ruka left the room, some maids much older than her stood in front of her. "Mistrees Ruka, please allow us to escort you to your room and help change your clothes."

"...Ok," said Ruka, her bangs hiding her eyes. All she did was move with the maids back to her own room, move her arms and legs so that the maids could change her dirty traveling clothes into a plain green dress. Afterwards, she tied her hair up in a high ponytail with a blue ribbon she always carried around by herself. There one was more task to do before she could rest.

Meanwhile, the gardener, Pere, also friends with Guy, was watering the flowers as part of his daily routine when he heard soft footsteps coming behind him. He turned around to see Ruka, walking towards him, then stopped within a distance from which they could talk, but outside the perimeter at which they could exchange words, it was a delicate distance. A distance too far for intimate words to be exchanged between them.

The slim and slender girl was as imposing as ever, but the exhaustion within her face cannot be concealed. the commanding and determined glint in her eyes that was usually there was evidently losing its force.

Pere knew she had something to say, even though they had several, but small conversations in the past. "What is is, Mistress Ruka?"

"...While I was away, I have met Master Shishou and together, we were heading back home, which would take a while," explained Ruka, her expression emotionless, yet sad. "However, she died along the way, and I was forced to travel by myself and found Luke and his friends. That is how I got home. I know that you two were very close friends, so I am sorry."

After saying that, Ruka turned around and slowly started walking away back to her room. Shishou was the name of the woman who trained her in fonic artes due to a request Ruka had asked to her father. Shishou was very close friends with Guy and Pere, and was not married. She was also close to Ruka, though Ruka never admitted it. Shishou was always kind to her, and respected her undying willpower and determination, and at one time, when Ruka was trying to cast a new strong fonic arte, she spent all day and a few hours in the night, just to master and perfect it, which caused more respect for Ruka from Shishou.

"Wait," called Pere. He felt sorry for Ruka, knowing that they were student and teacher. "...How did she die? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, you know."

Ruka turned around to face Pere. "...You see..."

* * *

_Flashback... _

_"Air Thrust!" shouted Ruka, aiming towards some bandits. Some bandits were being lifted into the air, surrounded by sharp blades of wind before falling down to the ground, dead. _

_"Fall! Eruption!" cried out a old, yet strong woman, who was besides Ruka. Several waves of magma were pulsing out of the ground, and fireballs rained down towards the bandits, obliterating many of them. Her name was Shishou, and her apprentice was Ruka. Together, while traveling, they had stumbled across some bandits somewhere in the plains. _

_"I think that is all, Master Shishou," said Ruka, glancing around the area. Unknown to her, a bandit was coming towards her from behind, lifting up his axe._

_Shishou's instincts sprang up, and she noticed the bandit approaching. "Ruka! Watch out!" She pushed Ruka out of the way, unsheathed her sword, and swunged at the bandit. Yes, Shishou was not only a fonic arte master, but she was also a swordsman as well, but she rarely sheaths her sword. _

_Both the bandit and Shishou were on opposite sides now. Then, a huge gash appeared from the bandit's chest and bursted out blood before he fell down, dead. However, Shishou's whole right arm...was completely sliced off. Shishou fell to the ground, immense amounts of blood pouring out from her arm as she gasped for breath._

_"Master Shishou!" cried Ruka, rushing towards her side, unable to stay calm. "Hold on!" She took off her long cloak and tied it around from Shishou's right shoulder to around her chest, but she knew that wasn't going to be enough. She needed to get medical help, and fast._

_"Don't worry about me..it's my time after all," said Shishou._

_"Do not say that! I know that sort of response! People like you always say those words before they die! So do not say those words!"_

_"Yes...but it's over," whispered Shishou. She almost entirely closed her eyes, wanting to rest her eyes for a moment. She had something to say to Ruka before she died, but she wanted to rest for a second._

_But then a hand slapped her face. Shishou looked upwards in shock, wondering who did that. Ruka angrily stared back at her, her eyes tingling with fury, and her small and fragile face twisted in righteous anger._

_"Wake up, Master Shishou!" said Ruka. "WAKE UP! Who gave you permission to die? Nobody! If you are still alive, then that means you can survive this stupid pain!"_

_"It's not that simple, Ruka," said Shishou. "I...want you to promise me, that you'll go back and tell Pere that I'm sorry..."_

_"Tell him yourself!" ordered Ruka desperately, her angry face turning concerned. _

_"Then again, there is something else you have to do, right?" _

_"...Yes," said Ruka, her head lowering in shame. "I apologize, but I cannot go to the manor yet. There is something at the matter here."_

_"I see...then, there is something I must tell you," said Shishou. "Come here."_

_After lending her ear to Shishou's mouth, Shishou whispered something unbelieveable, and so unpredictable that Ruka was too stunned to move. "...And that's all?" _

_"Yes. Now, take my sword," commanded Shishou. Hands shaking, Ruka picked up the bloody, but beautiful and silvery sword that Shishou had used. "Now, I give you, Ruka Fon Fabre, the right to wield that sword. You are now it's new and true owner, and I am now the former owner."_

_Ruka, realizing what that meant, turned back to Shishou. "No, wait! I-" She stopped, because she saw the cloak that was tied at Shishou's right shoulder. It was completely coated with blood, and more blood was flowing. "Sh-shishou...?"_

_No reply. Ruka gently touched Shishou, and felt something cold. What she had touched used to be the woman named Shishou. Ruka was too shocked to do anything. By the time she came to, it was nighttime._

_She stood up quietly, grasping the handle of her new sword that had belong to her former master, and lifted it up high in the air for the world to see. Not once did she shed a single tear, but she was saddened by her master's death. _

_"I swear, by Lorelei and Yulia, to change fate!" she swore to her deceased master. _

* * *

"...And that was it," said Ruka. Pere just looked at her, shocked. "...If you wish to blame me, I will understand."

"No, I don't blame you," said Pere. "...Besides, if I did, then Shishou would never forgive me. Thank you for telling me."

"..If that is it, I will be taking my leave now," said Ruka, turning back to her room once again.

"Wait." Ruka stopped. "...Don't blame yourself for Shishou's death. I'm sure she wouldn't want that. And, please don't hold back your feelings."

"...I do not blame myself for her death, and thank you for the advice," thanked Ruka, not even glancing back at Pere.

When Pere was all alone, he felt tears running down his cheeks. "I knew that you were going to die, so I pray that you rest in peace, old friend," whispered Pere, silently sobbing.

* * *

_Meanwhile... _

"Hey! Have you guys found him?" asked Kokia, running up to Jun and Gino.

"No! We can't find him anywhere!" said Gino.

"And he even used something to block his stench!" sighed Jun. "Now, I can't sniff him if he's hid his presence."

"Huh? Why, if it isn't Gino!" said an unfamiliar voice. Everyone turned to see a woman with medium long dark hair tied in a ponytail with long bangs covering her left eye, dark eyes, somewhat tan skin, and wearing a short black shirt with black pants, black fingerless gloves, black boots, and a long blue trenchcoat. Also, an auburn colored bird was sitting on her shoulder.

"Ah! Master Rin! It's good to see you again!" welcomed Gino, running towards her.

"Hey! Good to see you again, Gino!" said the woman named Rin, ruffling Gino's hair.

"Oh, and did you get a new pet?" asked Gino, pointing to the bird at Rin's shoulder.

"I, sir, am the gracious Felix!" said the bird.

Everyone jumped back in shock, except for Rin. "That bird can talk?!" squealed Gino.

"Whoa! And I thought Jun was the only dog to talk!" exclaimed Kokia. "And cute Mieu too!"

"So, there are other animals who can talk too?" wondered Rin. "Can't wait to meet them!"

"What are you doing here, Master Rin?" asked Gino.

"What? Am I not allowed to visit Baticul?" pouted Rin a bit. "Anyways, I'm just visitng, that's all. Also, a couple weeks ago, I met Felix, so we made a blood contract together." She showed her left hand, showing three weird red tattoos.

"Whoa, really?" wondered Gino, shocked.

"What?" asked Kokia. "I don't understand what's going on?"

"Oh, you probably don't know this," said Jun. "You see, people can make contracts with monsters. They're called Contractors, and if they form a pact with a monster, it can be any kind of contract. And there are three tattoos that will always appear in their hands called Command Spells. If they want to form a contract, it has to be a ritual. And if you used up your three Command Spells, which are one tattoo each, they'll disappear, and you won't be able to command your monster. However, the monster can choose to stay with you if they want to."

"Oh! So, is Jun Shiki's servant or something?" asked Kokia.

"Yes," answered Jun. "Although, we're just friends, nothing more. But, there are very few people who are Contractors, since lots of people aren't really interested in Contractors."

"Weird," said Kokia. "Anyways, Rin? Can you please help us? You see..."

* * *

_The next day... _

"Mistress Ruka! Time to wake up!" chirped one of the maids cheerfully, at Ruka's room.

Ruka, her medium short hair all messed up, yawned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Thank you for waking me."

As the maids were dressing up Ruka, one of the maids said, "The Score said that it will be rainy today. Also, Duke Fabre wishes to see you in the drawing room."

"I see. Thank you for informing me," said Ruka, after being dressed up. Once she arrived in the drawing room, she saw her father, waiting for her there all alone.

"Ah, you came," said Duke Fabre.

"You wish to speak to me about my disappearance, is that correct?" asked Ruka.

"Yes. I can understand why Luke was gone, but why did you leave, Ruka? For what reason was so important that you had to leave?"

"To retrieve Luke back, that is why," answered Ruka.

"Are you sure? Didn't you know the circumstances and results of your dangerous journey?" asked Duke Fabre, pressuring Ruka a bit so he could get the true answer from her. However, it was not affecting Ruka.

"Yes, but I managed."

"I have heard from Pere that your master, Shishou, has been killed protecting you. Why did you not consider going back to the manor after that incident?"

"Because I promised her that I would get Luke back to the manor no matter what."

"Strange, because I don't think that's the case," said Duke Fabre.

"I have told you the truth, that I ran away from home to retrieve Luke. If you think I am lying, what would I gain from lying to you then?" questioned Ruka.

"..." Duke Fabre didn't say a thing.

"Well, now that Luke is back home, he will be safe from here on," said Ruka.

"Not neccessarily," said Duke Fabre. "Your brother will be going to Akzeriuth as an ambassador to help the people there."

"! And you couldn't let someone else go because...?"

"Becuase it's part of his destiny," said Duke Fabre "I think now's the time to tell you this now. In Yulia Jue's Sixth Fonstone, it is read that a scion with royal blood shall go to Akzeriuth to save it. And that scion is Luke. It pains me to see that you brother must go through by this, but this is for his destiny."

_'How much I hate the word, 'destiny,' _thought Ruka. "...Is that all? That's the reason why Luke is going to Akzeriuth? Because of his destiny?"

"Correct."

_'Then, it looks like HE was right,' _thought Ruka. "...Is that all?"

"Yes. That is all. You may return back to your room. However, I will provide you with extra security from now on, after your little runaway."

_'It does not matter anyways,' _thought Ruka as she returned to her room.

When she returned, a maid provided her with her black traveling clothes that she had wore. "Mistress Ruka. Your clothes are all clean now."

'Thank you," thanked Ruka before entering her room.

* * *

_Meanwhile, several hours later... _

"Man! I can't find him anywhere!" complained Kokia with Jun. She and Jun were in one group while Gino and Rin and her pet bird, Felix, were in another group to find Shiki. Apparently, for the last several hours, no such luck. Plus, it was raining, to add more gloom into the mood.

"Well, Shiki was always so good at hiding. Especially since he's a ninja," panted Jun.

"Hey! Had any luck finding him?" asked Rin, holding a half eaten sandwich. Felix was eating a small cracker, and Gino was eating an apple.

"...We were wasting our butts trying to find Shiki, AND ALL YOU'RE DOING IS EATING?!" screeched Kokia.

"Eek! We're sorry!" squealed Gino, hiding behind Rin, still eating his apple.

"Oh, and here's some sandwiches for you in this baskets," offered Rin, holding up a small picnic basket. Kokia took it, took a sandwich out, and took a bite.

"Thank you!~" Kokia chirped happily, forgetting her anger, and making everyone sweatdrop.

"So, you couldn't find Shiki either?" asked Jun.

"Nope! Sorry," said Rin, leaning back against a tree. "That kid really is tough to-"

"Master? What's wrong?" asked Gino.

"...Gino. Give me your apple. It's important."

'Huh? Um...ok."

After Gino handed Rin his apple, she did something unexpected. She threw the apple above the tree she was leaning against hard, and everyone heard an "Ow!" coming from the trees.

"Wait a minute...Shiki?!" cried out Kokia, Jun, and Gino.

"Looks like your instincts done it again, Rin!" praised Felix.

"Alright, goody two shoes! Get down here, now!" ordered Rin.

"No! You can't make me!" called Shiki's voice. To prove his point, everyone heard a small sound hit Rin.

Everyone thought it was just the rain, but Rin said, 'Did...did you just SPIT in my face? That's it! No more Mrs. Nice Girl!" Wth that, she pulled out her pistols and fired immediantly.

"Ahh! Ooh! Eek! Ow!" cried out Shiki. SOon, he crashed from the tree branches to the ground. "Ow..."

"Ok, what was going on with you and Ruka, huh?! You did suddenly took out your anger and then left!" shouted Kokia.

"Please tell us, Shiki," asked Gino politely. "We won't hurt you."

"I will, if he gives me an answer I don't like!" said Kokia.

"Me too!" agreed Rin.

"Hey Rin! Can I take a stab at him with my sword once you're done punishing him?"

"Be my guest, Kokia."

_'Women are scary,' _thought Gino and Jun, sweatdropping.

"So, why did you run off like that and say those things?" asked Gino. "I mean, sure Ruka did say those things that may have hurt your feelings, but I think you did far worse."

"...Ok. I'll tell you," said Shiki. "You see, long time ago, a small organization came to my village hidden in the plains. They negotiated with my clan leader's family about helping them defeat the strongest monsters in our land, in exchange for some supplies. My clan leader's family quickly agreed, and they went with the organization along with a few other ninjas. I thought of them as heroes, or friends. But when they came back, the organization were the only group to come back. Then, they started to slaughter everyone in the village, saying that after they killed the strong monsters, they killed everyone else that helped them besides their group and then took all the stuff they took from their dead bodies. I was the only survivor, along with Jun. That's why I never trusted anyone who doesn't consider me or my other friends as friends, and I hated them too. Of course, the small organization died during the slaughter."

"Wow, I'm sorry," apologized Kokia, feeling pity.

"It doesn't really matter now...but, I still hate Ruka for-"

**SLAP! **Shiki fell back when he felt someone slap his cheek really hard. He looked up to see that Rin had done it. "Idiot," she sighed. "Look, just because that Ruka person might have said that you weren't her friends doesn't mean that you can just hate them just for saying that."

"Plus, she helped us out and saved us. She also said that she never did hate us and enjoyed our company," added Gino.

"See? I think this Ruka person was trying to hold her feelings. But no matter what, you can't just hate someone for not being their friend. That's just unfair," said Rin.

"That's easy for you to say. You've got no idea what I've experienced and felt!" shouted Shiki.

"So tell me then, what would you do if someone hated you for not being their friend? How would you feel?"

"...Sad and guilty."

"Exactly! So, you have to go apologize to this Ruka person! And if you don't, I'll just force you!"

"...You're right," sighed Shiki. "Maybe I was too harsh. After all, she was still a kid. And I did say harsh things. Ok, let's go find her."

"Wait! This 'Ruka' you're talking about, is it Ruka Fon Fabre?" asked Felix.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Because I was once her ally too," said Felix.

"You mean, she was a Contractor?" asked Gino.

"Yeah, and for my freedom, she released me! But she also did it right after my former master died, and I think she's blaming herself for it," said Felix. "I need to go talk to her too and say that it wasn't her fault! Let's go!"

"Gotcha!" agreed Shiki. "Let's go!"

When they finally arrived in front of House Fabre, a guard asked, "Halt! Who goes there?"

"We're friends of Ruka Fon Fabre, and we'd like to speak with her," said Gino.

"Hmmm...please hold on for a moment," said the soldier, going inside. After a few minutes later, the soldier came back, looking worried. "Mistress Ruka is missing!"

"What?!" everyone shouted.

"Yes, and we're doing a search party around Baticul! Please wait patiently here!"

Everyone looked at each other worried. Where was Ruka?

* * *

_Meanwhile... _

A cloaked figure was running out of Baticul, the capital of Kimlasca. She was already many miles away from that place and still running as her feet splashed in the dirty uddles and heavy rain fell down. After she ran for hours, she stopped to take a breath, and looked back. Of course, there was no one there.

It was obviously Ruka. And she ran away from home. She ignored the odd and guilty feeling of her chest being constricted and continued running after a few minutes of rest,

She ran desperately from Baticul, then to some large plains and the deep forest, then a small village located past all this. Then, past that to a journey to change destiny.

* * *

**Hope: Whew! And I completed this at exactly midnight! Perfect timing!**

**Shiki: Yeah, can't wait for the next chapter!**

**Hope: Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope: Hey guys! Another new chapter coming right up!**

**Shiki: About freakin' time too!**

**Hope: I only uploaded a few days ago though. Anyways, the next chapter is up! Enjoy! Jun, disclaimer!**

**Jun: Mage of Hope does not own Tales of the Abyss! **

* * *

"Damn it! Where is she?!" exclaimed Shiki, frantically searching around Baticul. It's been a few hours since Ruka has mysteriously disappeared, and no one has found a trace of her. In addition, Luke and his other companions have already left for Akzeriuth, so they have not yet reached word of Ruka missing.

"Calm down, Shiki!" shouted Rin, taking a hold of her apprentice's shoulders.

"You're right, sorry. It's just-"

"We know. You're just worried about Ruka, right?" asked Kokia.

"Yeah, and the more time that she's gone, the more guiltier I am," admitted Shiki.

"Don't worry, guys!" said Gino, coming back to the group with Jun. They had all decided to split up into two groups, with one group consisting of Shiki, Rin, and Kokia, and the other Gino and Jun. "We spoke with the guards and they said that they'll search through Baticul all day and night!"

"I think we should take a break," suggested Rin. "We do need our strength. And, I have something else to add. If we don't find Ruka tommorow, then we'll have to head out."

"Huh? Why?" asked Shiki.

"Because if Ruka's not here, that must mean that she must have escaped from Baticul and into who knows where. My guess is probably the Inista Marsh."

"Why there?" asked Kokia.

"Because it's the nearest area. Also, a dangerous one, because I heard that there's some sort of monster that lukrs in the Inista Marsh. Many warriors tried to kill it, but it didn't work out. After crossing through Inista Marsh, you can get to Belkend, where they have a port. I think that Ruka will most likely travel through ship to get out of the Kimlasca territory because pretty soon, I bet that Duke Fabre is probably going to send a search party all over the Kimlasca territories."

"Wow, master! Youre pretty smart!" praised Gino. "...Just one question. What made you think of all this?"

"Well," started Rin, getting out a map and showing it to everyone. "I just thought that if Ruka tried to travel through the desert, it would take too long and soldiers would catch up to her. Plus, deserts don't usually have ship ports, so the best solution is that Ruka headed east from here."

"That's great! Let's go right now! Or just tell Duke Fabre and they can go searching for her!" suggested Shiki.

"No. Shiki, you're not thinking straight," said Rin. "Calm down. First, we can't go there today because there's a chance that she's still in this city. And second, if we just inform Duke Fabre and his soldiers right now, and they go to Inista Marsh, there'll be too many numbers against an unbeatable monster, and the soldiers will be annihilated."

"But, what about Ruka?" asked Gino. "I know that even she can't survive against that rumored monster!"

"If she managed to sneak by somehow, I think she'll be alright. Besides, people rarely cross the Insiat Marsh due to the dangerous monsters. But there's a slight chance she might have. Tommorow, if we don't find her, then we will all go to Inista Marsh without anyone else following us, understood?"

So, everyone agreed to search the entire city today and go traveling tommorow if they couldn't find Ruka.

* * *

_Meanwhile, a few hours later... _

(Play "Don't Speak Her Name" from Fire Emblem Awakening in the piano version before you continue reading. Seriously, it'll fit the chapter!)

**SLASH! SLASH! SWOOSH! BOOM! CRASH!** Ruka was slashing through monsters, using fonic artes to destroy them, and killing other monsters in her way. It's been a few hours since she had escaped from House Fabre and into Inista Marsh, where it seems like the only safe area to get away from Baticul. She has heard of the rumored monster that seems unbeatable, but if she avoids that, she can get past the marsh.

**SLASH! **Ruka had managed to slice through the last monster in her way before stabbing her sword in the ground and panting heavily before falling to her knees to rest and clutching the hilt of her sword. She had been running nonstop in order to get to the Belkend Port to get a ship and killing monsters in her way. She seems halfway past the Inista Marsh, but there was still more obstacles ahead.

She looked around as she rested and saw the devastating scene she had created. Several monsters sliced or blasted away lying dead with several body parts scattered around the ground and blood drenched the grass. And the heavy rain was perfect to add to the horrifying scene. Ruka would be alright, and if a monster was apporaching, she would sense it due to her instincts.

Ruka began to regain her breath very slowly as the cold rain pelted her cloak and hoodie. She glanced down at the ground, thinking that this rain and horrible scene reminded her of her sadness and the day when she changed.

* * *

_Flashback, 7 years ago..._

_A six year old Ruka woved her way between row after row of flowerbeds, squealing in delight as the soft petals tickled her bare feet and brushed against her ankles. Her long dark brown hair flew behind her in a tangled mess as she raced through her family's gardens, but the young girl didn't seem to mind. She was far more concerned with keeping a firm grip on the small crown clutched in her grip, woven from tiny white yarrow flowers._

_The girl giggled as she anticipated her older brother's reaction to the gift. Luke would be happy, of course, seeing the crown she had made especially for him, and he would smile. Her smile dimmed a bit as she considered how little he seemed to smile anymore. Ever since his kidnapping and return home, Luke has been...different. The three of them, the third person being Natalia, used to play together all the time, spending entire days goofing off and having fun. They had been insaparable._

_And one day, he was just gone. Kidnapped. _

_When he finally came home, it was as if he had forgotten all those times he, Natalia, and his younger sister sat in the gardens and made flower crowns together, raced each other around the Fon Fabre estate, and played hide-and-seek in their massive home. Their mother explained to Ruka tha he had actually forgotten those memories, along with everything else in his childhood. Amnesia, she had called it._

_Ruka shook her head to clear the thought. 'Maybe if he sees what I made for him, he will remember, and we can play together again,' she thought giddily. Her small hand tightened around the crown, and she ran with renewed determination toward where she knew her brother would be. She passed through the gardens and into the courtyard where, sure enough, Luke was just standing there with his wooden sword._

_Ruka, thinking that his sword lesson was finished, called out, "Luke!" It startled her brother, causing him to drop his wooden sword. She held back a laugh at the flustered look on his face as he bent down to retrieve the weapon. Coming to a stop not three feet away, she quickly hid her gift behind her back, rocking back and forth on her feet with a secretive smile stretched across her lips. "I made you something," she said in a sing-song voice._

_Sighing, Luke lowered his wooden sword and ran his hand through his red hair. "That's nice, Ruka, but I'm busy right now. You can drop it off in my room later," he said distractedly._

_Pursuing her lips in disappointment, the younger girl argued, "You look like you could use a break. Come on, play with me!" she chirped._

_"No," repeated Luke. "Play with me later." Apparently, that wasn't going to happen, because Luke was always busy every day, since his kidnapping. Luckily, he's kinda of a fast learner, but he's still learning basic sword skills and he never spends any time with Natalia or Ruka. Natalia may not care, but Ruka did. Every time Ruka asked for him to play, he would always refuse without a second thought._

_Pouting, Ruka crossed her arms over her chest, no longer caring if he saw her surprise gift. "But you always say that!" she complained. "You always say that you will play later, but you never do! Come on, Luke!"_

_Luke's green eyes flashed in anger, and he threw down his wodden sword and did something to Ruka that nobody would ever expect. He slapped her. He had slapped her so hard that it left a huge red mark and left Ruka stunned. "I don't have time for your childish games!" he shouted. "Grow up already!"_

_Tears welled in her blue eyes. Luke had never yelled or slapped her before. "B-but Luke..." she stammered._

_"Just go away!" he snapped. "Go bother someone else! I'm not going to sit around all day and play house with you, so forget it! Leave me alone and let me do what I want for once!"_

_Tears cascaded down her face. She felt the flower crown drop from her hands, but it didn't matter anymore. He wanted nothing more to do with her, that much was clear. So, she turned and ran, not caring where her feet took her._

_"*sniffle* *sob*" Ruka sniffed and cried as soon as she stopped. Soon, she slowly gained consciousness of her surroundings. To her right was an enormous apple tree, the one where she and Luke used to spend hours climbing and picking fruit while Natalia watched in amusement. She force the happy memory down. There was no point in remembering if she was the only one capable of doing so. _

_And so, she just sat on the ground, hiding her face in her knees and crying everything out. By the time her guardian, Guy, had already found her, her tears were completely gone and she no longer cried. For the rest of the day, she had waited for Luke to go find her and apologize, but he never did, much to her shock. _

_Even after that event, Luke just ignored her for a few days until he forgot about the event and just normally said "Hi," or "Morning," or something like that to Ruka. Ruka replied back and acted like nothing like that happened, but that event deeply affected her. After that, Ruka knows that Luke wouldd never understand what kind of pain she was going through, even now. _

* * *

After remembering the awful memory in her head, Ruka felt fierce determination and anger rising in her body as she stood up in the rain, her sword now in her hand. She continued running to get out of Inista Marsh, only faster now. She didn't care if she ran out of breath, since she remembered the awful memory she disliked.

_'I cannot let the past affect me,' _thought Ruka fiercely as she stabbed and sliced through more monsters in her way. _'I am who I am now. Besides, that was all in the past. Even if Luke will never understand what kinds of suffering I've been through and even now, I still have to save him, and change destiny!' _

Even being outnumbered, the small mage refused to give up. To her, being outnumbered didn't matter, as long as you were outmatched, because as long as you were more powerful than just a couple of numbers, you could destroy the numbers besides the term of numbers in strength.

_'I cannot die. I cannot die. I cannot die. I cannot die. I cannot die. I cannot die. I cannot die. I cannot die. I cannot die,' _Ruka repeated these words in her mind over and over again as she gracefully slashed through the monsters in the rain while thinking of another memory to give her determination.

* * *

_Flashback, 7 years ago... _

_The Fon Fabre estate was quiet after that little event. The suaul cheeriness that surrounded Ruka like a second skin seems to dissolve, leaving a quiet and obedient girl in its place. While some whispered that she changed for the better, an argument could have been made for the opposite._

_True, she devoted herself to her studies, but she did it in a manner that left little room for play, and little time to enjoy her youth. She was incredibly well-mannered and polite, but such were not the actions of a six-year-old. And she appeared to carry herself with new determination and strength, but there was no longer a spring in her step._

_Gone was the innocent minded Ruka, and in her place stood an adult trapped in a child's body._

_Her change did not go unnoticed. The maids immediantly noted when Ruka ceased bringing them flowers from the garden. It dawned on her guardian, Guy, when she adamantly requested a tutor in fonic artes, a subject thought to be beyond the comprehension of a child. That was when she first met Shishou, who was her fonic artes teacher. But it was Natalia, Luke's finace, who was the first and only one to inquire it directly._

_After several weeks of watching from a distance, the blond haired royal approached Ruka in the library, where she was bent over what appeared to be a large textbook. "Hey Ruka," she greeted cheerfully._

_Glancing up at her with her studious blue eyes, the young girl replied formally, "Hello Natalia. How are you doing today?"_

_Natalia bit back a frown. This was no way for someone Ruka's age to speak. Swallowing past it, the blond smiled gently. "I'm fine. I just wanted to talk to you about something."_

_Making a quick mental note of her current page, Ruka flipped the book closed and turned her attention to the other girl. "Yes? What would you like to talk about?" she inquired._

_Taking a deep breath, Natalia skipped right to the point. "You've been acting differently lately. I don't see you playing and you're always studying these books and practicing fonic artes. I mean, yes you're a lot mature now, but you're still so young. Did something happen?"_

_"No," said Ruka calmly. Natalia stared back at Ruka's blue eyes to try to find the truth. Before, when Ruka was still so cheerful, she could tell whenever Ruka was lying, but now, she can't even tell anymore through that gaze._

_Biting her lip, Natalia said, "You don't have to tell me. I just want you to know that I care about you. You're like a sister to me."_

_Ruka nodded. "Yes, thank you for that. However, I am alright, and there is nothing bothering me. If there is something bothering me, I shall tell you, alright?"_

_"Ok," sighed Natalia. _

_After she left, Ruka turned back to her book and thought as she hid her face in depression and guilt, 'I apologize for lying to you, Natalia.' _

* * *

Lifting her sword above her head, she brought it down to slice a monster in two, finishing off the last monster in her way. Afterwards, she continued running without sheathing her sword. With this many monsters in Inista Marsh, there was no way she was letting down her guard, even for a second. Even though the monsters are truly weak, they'll still pose a threat.

"Eek!" squealed a voice not too far. "Ew! Ew! Ew! Somebody save me!"

Ruka gasped a bit before running to where the voice was coming from. "Hold on!" shouted Ruka. "Yell louder so I can find you!"

"O-ok! HELP! EW! EW! Stay awya from me, filthy creatures! Ah! You got blood all over my shoes! Eek!"

Finally, Ruka managed to locate where the voice was coming from and saw a man that resembled a lot like Jade, only his hair was tied to a down ponytail, his clothes seemed to be white robes, he was wearing a white priest hat, and he was carrying a long rod with a red crystal ball at the top, and he was using that to ward away monsters that surrounded him.

"Here I am! Haaaaa!" cried out Ruka, her speed increasing a bit. She sliced through the monsters that were in front of the man's way while the man seemed to be gathering fonons for a fonic arte attack.

"O holy water, rain down your power on us! Holy Rain!" chanted the man. Rain of light appeared from the dark sky and illuminated the area by firing rain of light down towards the monsters, eliminating them immediantly.

"...Good. You are safe. Had I heard your cries later it would have been too late," sighed Ruka in relief.

"Ah, I must thank you for saving my life, miss!" said the man. "Where are my manners? I'm Juno, a priest who has devoted his life to always serving Lady Yulia. Do you have any injuries? If so, my healing artes will cleanse your injuries in a few seconds!"

"No, but thank you for offering," thanked Ruka. "I apologize, but I cannot tell you my name, for I am still suspciious of you. For now, you can call me anything you like."

"Hmm...ah! I shall call you Madam Savior, because you have saved my life!"

"Very well. Also, you look a lot like someone I know. Someone named Jade."

"Oh! I know that person! I have never met him, but people always said that I look a lot like him, so please don't confuse me with him," said Juno.

Ruka nodded. "Ok. Can you get past Inista Marsh on your own? Because I am leaving right now."

"Wait! Might I go with you until we reach the next town? I might encounter those horrible, horrible monsters if I'm alone again!" begged Juno.

"Ok," agreed Ruka. "However, if you try to backstab me, I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Eep! Why would I do that to someone that saved me? You have my word I won't try to kill you from behind!"

"Good."

A couple minutes later, they were almost at the end of Inista Marsh when suddenly, they heard a huge crash fall from behind them. "N-no way..." sputtered Juno, as he and his temporarily comrade looked behind them.

It was a huge black monster that looked a lot like a bull. Even scarier due to the rain and thunder going around. "What is it, Juno?" asked Ruka.

"T-that's...the rumored monster said to be unstoppable! Behemoth!"

* * *

_Meanwhile... _

Rin's left eye was twitching uncontrollably as she stared at the empty bed in the inn that evening. An hour ago, everyone decided to rest for the rest of the day and go sleep in an inn. Shiki told the others to eat dinner out without him because he was too sleepy, so everyone agreed. However, when they came back, they found an empty bed and a note that said, "Sorry, I left the inn. Had to find Ruka. See ya!"

"That boy sure is in deep trouble," said Felix after reading the note outloud.

"Shiki's too reckless..." said Gino, his head hanging in depression.

A red aura surrounded Rin, and she quickly tore the note to several pieces out of anger. "GRRR! WHEN I FIND SHIKI, HE'LL WISH HE WAS NEVER BORN!"

Everyone else sweatdropped and thought, _'...I feel sorry for Shiki already.' _

"Everyone! We're leaving to get that idiot apprentice of mine!" commanded Rin, already in a bad mood.

The others, not wanting to argue with Rin, nodded quickly. "Ok!" they said frantically.

Meanwhile, Shiki, who had just entered the Inista Marsh, felt a cold shiver down his spines. "Man, why do I feel cold? Besides the cold rain and all."

* * *

_Back with Ruka and Juno... _

"Is there any weaknesses?" asked Ruka, getting ready to fight.

"Well-LOOK OUT!" yelled Juno, pointing to the monster called Behemoth. Behemoth opened its mouth, preparing to fire something. Both Ruka and Juno jumped as far away as they could and fell to the ground, ready to avoid any blows.

**BOOM! **Behemoth fired a small fireball, but when it made contact on the ground, it let out a huge explosion. Luckily, it didn't reach either of the two, but if it did, it wouldn't be pretty.

"Fire attacks,,,I'll stop it!" declared Ruka, getting up and charging towards Behemoth.

"Wait! You don't have a chance, Madam Savior! It's too strong!" warned Juno.

"I am not going to kill it! I will only fight back for a while, and when I have a chance, we will both flee! For now, give me supporting artes!" ordered Ruka.

"O-ok!" After being given that order, Juno began concentrating on getting fonons. "Increase this blade's might, Sharpness! Unyielding aegis...Barrier!"

Ruka felt her body become tense up, and stronger from the two artes and charged even forward. Behemoth lifted up a claw and threw it towards Ruka, making the ground tremble. However, as if attacking a mountain, Ruka strikes back and blocks the claw.

While Juno is casting supportive fonic artes, Ruka would take and block all of the attacks Behemoth would deliver to her. But every attack she blocks always drives her back farther from Behemoth and makes her lose physical energy. If Behemoth's horizontal blows are like a whirlwind, it's descending blow is like a roaring waterfall. If Ruka takes such an attack, it would prove fatal.

To speak metaphorically, Behemoth is like a broken rock drill. The blade spinning in all directions will mercilessly destroy all those who approach. If one reaches out even a little, that's it. One would get entangled in the blade and be shred into pieces, unable to run away. However, Ruka does not run away, but only block. So, she will be cut down bit by bit. The sword and claws make sparks and it's only natural for Ruka to be breathing heavily. She is constantly putting herself in fatal situations.

**CLASH! **Finally, Ruka managed to block the monster's claws AND stay her ground for the first time since the battle started. But her hands were trembling not from fear, but due to the enormous strength that her opponent has. She can only last a few seconds before her knees collapse.

To make matters worse, Behemoth was charging up another fire attack, only it seems to be different from the fireball attack. Then, Behemoth shot a fire breath from his mouth and towards Ruka. Risking, Ruka got on her knees do duck the fire breath and allow it to hit the blunt side of her sword.

The heat from the flames felt hot in her hands, but she still grasped them tightly. Juno noticed that the blade of her sword was glowing red and thought how strange it was, or perhaps it was his imagination.

Eyes widening, Ruka let out a cry to ease her pain, stood up with all of her might, and pushed back Behemoth a little. It left a small opening for a few seconds, but it was all Ruka needed.

Lifting her sword up above her head, she brought it down, yelling, "Flame Wall!" A wall of flames from the ground burned Behemoth, making it roar in pain and thrash around wildly. As soon as it was distracted, Ruka turned around and ran, shouting, "It is distracted! Let us go!"

"Oh! This will keep that monster busy!" shouted Juno, throwing something yellow to Behemoth. Ruka realized that it was rafflesia pollen as she watched Behemoth run away from the yellow pollen. "Yes! Now, that monster will be gone for a while, as long as there are rafflesia pollen!"

Ruka turned to Juno, still panting from her battle from Behemoth. "So...if you knew about that monster's...weakness...why didn't...you do it eariler...?"

"I kinda wanted to give you a chance."

"...Please do not make a habit of that," said Ruka, glaring at Juno.

"Eek! I-I apologize..."

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Shiki... _

"This rain is so not making my day," groaned Shiki as he was traveling through Inista Marsh. "Well, at least the others can't catch up to me at this rate-"

"SHIKI!" screamed a familiar and scary voice.

_'Oh no...NOT HER!' _thought Shiki, predicting who that was. The second he heard that voice, he immediantly began to run for his life. Unfortunely, he was caught by the back of his shirt collar and stopped, too scared to turn around.

"Shiki..." growled a familiar female voice. "Face me..."

Very slowly, Shiki turned to face the most scariest person he has ever met. Rin.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU LEAVE?! I SAID THAT WE WERE TO LEAVE TOMMOROW BUT NOO! YOU JUST HAD TO GO, DIDN'T YOU?! STUPID APPRENTICE OF MINE!" After yelling out the last sentence, Rin tossed her student over her shoulder and threw him into the ground, hard.

"Ow..." groaned Shiki. He opened his eyes and saw Jun, Kokia, and Gino panting heavily. It seems that in order to keep up with Rin, they had to run as fast as they could.

Felix, who was flying around, stopped and landed on Shiki's chest. "Boy, I feel bad for ya," said Felix. "Just a reminder, never mess with women, especially this one!"

"What was that, Felix...?!" said Rin, glaring at her pet bird while picking him up by one of his feet.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ok, I'm sorry!"

With that said, Rin dropped Felix, picked up Shiki by the collar, and slapped him hard. "Idiot! Why did you have to go do things by yourself! You know, you could have asked for help, you know!"

"...Sorry," said Shiki.

Sighing, Rin dropped Shiki, then pointed to him, ordering, "Now, get on the ground and do 500 pushups!"

"What?!"

"That's your punishment for running away! Or, do you want me to add to 1,000?"

Suddenly, a loud roar was heard from the marsh, and everyone turned to see where it was coming from. A large black monster with huge horns was running, and it was coming straight towards them!

"AAAAHHHHHH!" everyone screamed, running away from the monster.

"W-WHAT KIND OF MONSTER IS THAT?!" screamed Kokia.

"I-IT'S THAT RUMORED MONSTER IN THE MARSH THAT NOBODY WAS ABLE TO BEAT!" answered Rin.

"WHAT?! YOU KNOW THAT, TEACHER?!" shouted Gino.

"OH COURSE I DO! I'VE BEEN HERE BEFORE! THAT MONSTER'S A BEAST! I TRIED KILLING IT, BUT THE DAMN THING WOULDN'T STAY DEAD! WE'RE NO MATCH FOR HIM!"

"FIGHT HIM, TEACHER!" yelled Shiki.

"YEAH! GO RIN!" cheered Kokia.

"YEAH! RIN ROCKS!" cheered Felix, as he was the only one not running, but flying as fast as he could.

"GOOD LUCK, TEACHER!" said Gino.

"STAY ALIVE!" shouted Jun.

"SOME ADVICE FROM YOU GUYS!" hollered Rin, annoyed. "AND THERE'S NO WAY I'M FIGHTING THAT GUY! FOR NOW, WE HAVE TO RUN AWAY!"

"THEN, WHAT ARE HIS WEAKNESSES?!" asked Shiki.

"ALL I KNOW IS THAT IT HATES RAFFLESIA POLLEN!"

"IS THAT SOME OVER THERE?!" asked Kokia, pointing to some kind of flowers.

"YES!"

"GREAT! WE'LL BE GOING TO THAT SMALL CABIN WITH THE DOCK OVER THERE! YOU GO SAVE US TEACHER/RIN!" everyone but Felix and Rin shouted, running to a small abandoned and broken down cabin not too far away with a small dock.

"JERKS!" shouted Felix.

"TRAITORS!" yelled Rin, more annoyed. Then, she turned to her fellow bird companion and asked, "CAN YOU GET SOME RAFFLESIA POLLEN?!"

"Ow! No need to shout in my ear! I can hear you!" complained Felix, flying to get what Rin needed. After filling his beak with rafflesia flowers, he gave them to Rin, who squeezed them to get the pollen out and threw the pollen to the monster, Behemoth.

Behemoth yelled and then ran off. Rin came to a stop and sighed in relief. "Whew! Now, to get those guys back for leaving me like that!"

She stomped towards the small cabin, where the others were standing on the small dock and watching everything. Felix followed after her of course. Then, as soon as she got a bit close to the cabin, she fell down to some sort of swamp she somwhow didn't see. As she fell, she grabbed Felix's leg, making him squawk in pain as he fell down with her.

"Ah! Teacher!" yelled Shiki and Gino, worried as they went to the edge of the small dock. Then, Rin's head emerged from the swamp water, gasping for breath.

"Damn! How could I not see that coming?!" shouted Rin as she held onto a tight and long stick floating in the swamp water. She pulled out her hand and revealed a very wet Felix. He doesn't seem to be breathing. "Catch him, quick!"

Rin threw the non breathing Felix at Kokia, who caught him carefully. She started pushing Felix's chest carefully, but hard. Jun turned to Gino and said, "There's some rope in my pouch! Hurry!"

Very quickly, Gino got out the rope and with one hand, he threw the rope at Rin, but it was still too far for her to reach. "Oh no! The rope won't reach from here! What should we do?"

"How about we go the other side of the swamp where it's closer and throw the rope?" suggested Shiki.

"...That won't work."

"What the hell are you talking about? See, look, if the rope is _this _long and we move to _that _side, it'll easily reach her. OR, better yet. Let's walk around to the same spot where teacher was and simple reach out our hands and grab her!"

"We can't do that because that would make more sense than us standing on a very dangerous and unstable dock that could give away at any moment and kill us all!" argued Gino.

"Oh, shut up! My ideas are way better and more important than yours!"

"It is not!"

"Well, there's obviously no fonic arte that's called, 'Save Woman from Raging Swamp!"'"

"Will you guys shut up and save me?! I'm drowning!" yelled Rin.

"He's not breathing guys!" shouted Kokia, trying her best to revive Felix.

"Did you try CPR?" asked Jun.

"Hey! Why don't you guys do it then?" asked Kokia. All of the males looked at each other.

"...On second thought, your ideas are a lot better, despite the consequences of this dock," agreed Gino.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," said Shiki as he, Gino, and Jun carefully ran from the dock, out of the cabin, and towards Rin's side.

"JERKS!" shouted Kokia. She sighed and looked back at Felix before closing her eyes and bending down...

* * *

_Meanwhile... _

"Finally! We made it out of Inista Marsh!" sighed Juno in relief as he and Ruka walked towards Belkend Port. "It was a pleasure having you as my comrade, even if it was for a while."

"You too," agreed Ruka. "I still will not tell you my name, but you have been an excellent person."

"Why thank you," said Juno, bowing his head. "May Yulia help guide your way child. Now, I must be off to Belkend for some research. Bye, child."

"Bye," said Ruka, calmly as she walked to the port. It was still dark out, but it would be morning soon, so she should rent a room for an inn for the time being.

* * *

_Back with Shiki and the others... _

"Ah!~ Best kiss ever!~" sighed Felix in delight a few minutes after Rin was rescued and Felix was 'ressurected.'

"Yeah yeah, don't get too full of yourself," grumbled Kokia. She couldn't believe she had to waste her first kiss on a bird, of all things!

Shiki, who received many bumps on his head from Rin, sighed. "Why must we have such a tomboyish teacher?"

Gino sighed as well. "Well, in a few hours, we'll be out of Inista Marsh, as long as there are no monsters in our way-"

A sudden roar filled the area, and everyone turned around to see Behemoth, again.

"...Gino? Should we...?"

"Run like idiots?"

"Run like idiots it is."

* * *

**Hope: Sorry! Not much fighting for the Shiki team, but a bit more drama and revealing of Ruka's past here!**

**Shiki: Oh come on! I acted like a total wimp here!**

**Hope: Shut up! The adults are talking! Actually, I'm not an adult, I'm still a teen, but still!**

**Rin: Anyways! *gets out a gun and points it at a hostage* Review more, or else he dies!**

**Hope: *looks at the hostage, the gun, then back at Rin* Normally, I wouldn't hesitate to use my authoress powers to save a hostage but...**

**Rin: But what?!**

**Hope: Rin, let's face it. Your hostage is DIST, out of all people! Why would I be desperate to save a guy who everyone despises of 99% of the time? *drinks a cool drink***

**Dist: WHY YOU! THIS IS SO GOING IN MY REVENGE JOURNAL!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope: And we're back! Time to get on the next chapter!**

**Kokia: Oh! Is there going to be a bit of Ruka x Sync scene here?!**

**Hope: I don't know! You'll have to see! Anyways, do the disclaimer!**

**Kokia: Mage of Hope does not own Tales of the Abyss! **

* * *

"Passengers, we are now in Kaitzur Navel Port! Please watch your step!" announced the captain. After some rest at an inn, Ruka had managed to get a ship ride to Kaiztur Naval Port. In order to get to Akzeriuth, she had to get to the port in Malkuth first, then find the Deo Pass, a mountain pass to Akzeriuth.

"Let's see...according to this map...the next stop is the Deo Pass," muttered Ruka, looking at her map. "Just a little further...and it would be nice if Luke and the others haven't arrived there already.

Little did she know what would await her later on.

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Shiki and the others... _

The group of six traveled through the land near Belkend after escaping Inista Marsh and resting in Belkend. Rin and her pet bird, Felix, seemed content with the airy space, but Kokia, Shiki, Gino, and Jun seemed to be getting restless.

"Man! Where is she?" complained Shiki impatient.

'We'll find her, Shiki. Don't worry," assured Gino.

"But we've been walking forever."

"Ok, what do you want to do about it?" asked Rin, testing her student.

"I don't know! Something!" shouted Shiki. "Hmmm...how about we split up? It's simple! First, Kokia goes north, then me and Jun go south, and Rin and Felix go west, and then Gino goes east!"

"Oh, you've got to be kidding!" complained Kokia. "I mean, we're all alone except for Rin's team and your team, and me and Gino don't even have partners!"

"Well...bye!" shouted Shiki, grabbing Jun and heading south.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" called Kokia. She was stopped when Rin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hold on. That idiotic student of mine might be right," agreed Rin. "We all do need to split up. So, we're all strong, and the monsters are really weak here. We should be alright."

"Maybe you are right," said Gino.

"How about we meet in Belkend at nighttime? If we can't find her here, that means she probably went ahead," suggested Felix. "Besides, if we come back, we should bring AJun and Shiki, since they both don't know when we're going to meet together."

"Good idea," agreed Kokia. "Well, I'll see you guys!"

With that said, the others went into opposite directions to locate Ruka. However, the group failed to notice three sets of eyes trained on them from a dark forest nearby. Then, three people popped from their hiding places and revealed to be Asch the Bloody, Arietta the Wild, and Largo the Black Lion.

"It looks like they split up," said Arietta.

"All the more easier to pick them up one by one," said Largo cooly.

"We should split up," suggested Asch. "It'll be easier that way."

"Are you sure? Should I send a monster friend with you?" asked Arietta meekly.

"No thanks, I don't exactly want to get friendly with your liger buddy here," Asch said with a hint of urgency in his voice. He really didn't want to be eaten alive...again.

"Arietta, you go after the one with blond hair. And I'll go after that girl with the large sword," commanded Largo.

"But wait, what about that woman and her weird talking pet?" asked Arietta.

"You can order your monster friends to hunt down the rest, right?" Arietta nodded quietly. "Good. Asch, you-" Largo stopped midsentence, failing to locate the red haired God General.

"He ran that way," Arietta replied, pointing to the southwest.

"That boy's always rushing things," sighed Largo. He turned back to see Arietta strolling away with her monster friends. "That, or I'm getting too old."

* * *

_With Gino... _

"Um...hello? Miss Ruka?" Gino called out hesitantly. He had his sword unsheathed, ready to strike at any monster. He looked around in the direction of the bamboo forest he was in, then out of the entrance of the forest. There were so many directions he could choose that left him confused.

He then heard some bushes rustling in front of him and steadied his sword. "H-hello?"

A figure stepped out, and it was a small girl with pink hair. Gino sighed in relief before sheathing his sword. "Oh, hello-"

"You...smell different. Are you with those people?" asked the pink haired girl quietly.

"You mean, Shiki, Jun, Felix, and Master Rin?" asked Gino. The pink haired girl nodded quietly.

"Well...I guess."

"It matters not then. The commandant has ordered that whoever sees us is to be eliminated," spoke the pink haired girl more louder, and pointed a slim finger at him.

"W-wait! I'm...! I'm...!"

"Face your fate." She commanded and lifted her doll.

A liger appeared from behind Arietta and charged towards Gino, teeth barred and ready to open flesh.

"PLEASE WAIT, ARIETTA THE WILD!"

* * *

_With Kokia... _

"Ruka! Ruka! Ugh!" Kokia stopped shouting and slouched against a rock. She had managed to get towards the mountains that were nearby and thought Ruka might be in there. Sadly, no progress in her search. After a few minutes of rest, Kokia continued up the mountain side.

"Ruka? Ruka?" Kokia rubbed her throat and looked up at the stormy sky. Rain pelted her face as she looked arond warily for any signs of the girl they were searching for. All she saw was rock and rain. Lots and lots of rock.

Suddenly, two large rocks were crashing down at her. _'Oh, damnit!' _she thought frantically. Kokia sprang over the rocks and landed gracefully in a crouch. Looking up, she saw a huge sihloetted figure looming above her on a cliff hang off. "Huh? Who's that?"

The figure jumped down and landed in front of her with a big bang. After the debris of small stones cleared, Kokia could see a hulking figure in front of her, in the shape of Largo the Black Lion. "Oh my Yulia! Did-did you just jump down from there?!" exclaimed Kokia, freaking out.

"Very skillful yet so young," praised Largo, lifting his heavy scythe over his shoulder.

'Alright, mister! Who are you?" asked Kokia, heaving her giant new claymore onto her shoulder as well. "And answer my question! Did you just jump from that cliff? Are you that crazy?!"

Largo sweatdropped before answering her question. "...I am Large the Lion, a part of the God Generals."

"Huh, that's a coincidence. Becuase my father has the same name as you, only he died a few years ago."

Largo looked surprised for a reason. "And...was your father part of a clan?"

"Huh? Yeah, how'd you know?"

"...It matters not," said Largo, getting ready to fight.

"W-whoa! What are you doing?!" exclimed Kokia, ready to defend herself.

"I will test you,to see if you truly are your father's daughter!"

* * *

_With Jun and Shiki... _

"Ha...ha...damnit..."Shiki panted. He stood out in an open plain, another forest a few meters behind him and Jun.

"Are you sure that was the right decision you made?" asked Jun, unfazed by the amount of running they had just been through.

'Well, yeah. I'm trying to make careful decisions from now on, and my plan is great! Spliting up into different directions, an excellent plan!" Shiki nodded, apporving of what he had devised.

"But Shiki, you just made this decision without their acceptance. They could just leave without us," implied Jun. Shiki hesitated and thought about it for a second. About two seconds later, he finalyl seemed to grasp the flaw in his logic.

"Crap! Let's get back then!" Shiki shouted, ruffling his hair and whipped around to run back to where he came from.

"You're not going anywhere," a cool voice injected. The clouds above boomed as a perilous wind whistled across the plain, blowing the tall grass in a direction against Shiki and Jun. Rain started sprinkling as the figure stepped out of the forest shade before coming down in sheets.

Shiki squinted his eyes before he said, "Y-you're one of those people from before. Ruka said your name was-"

"Asch. Asch the Bloody," the red head responded, the rain flattening his hair that had been slicked up.

"So, what do you want?" asked Shiki, regaining confidence. "Did you need another map? Well, you can't because Ruka's not with us."

"Me? No, I don't need another map. It's just a mission. But you can thank that guy for giving me the map. Anyways, I'm supposed to bring your body back, dead or alive," Asch replied, unsheathing his sword. "And I'm sure the dog will make a nice fur coat."

"Wait, what?!" shouted Shiki, shocked. Then, his shock turned to determination as he pulled out two kunais. "No way is anyone turning Jun into a fur coat!"

Jun also got prepared to fight, then bent down, as if ready to stirke...

* * *

_With Rin and Felix... _

"Honestly! Does it take that long to find one simple small girl!" complained Felix as he sat on his new master's shoulder.

"Hey, I'm surprised that you haven't been talking much about your old master. Normally, you would talk about girls," pointed our Rin. "So, what's this Ruka person like? Is she cute? My age? Or what?"

"Ruka is the definition of cute!" said Felix proudly. "...If she wasn't always so serious and hiding her feelings a lot I mean."

"Oh, so she's a serious person, huh? I have a friend like that," said Rin.

"Incoming monsters!" warned Felix, getting ready to fight. Rin looked around and saw some monsters surrounding her.

"Well, looks like we'll have to take care of them," said Rin, taking out two pistols. "Let's go, Felix!"

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Ruka... _

_'It's raining again,' _thought Ruka as she ran through the groves of bamboo stouts. She heard something fly past, faster than she ever remembered Shiki being. Overhead, a cloud boomed and a gust of wind started making the weather worse. The bamboo stouts rattled as the wind pushed them together. Ruka spun at what sounded like the sound of a cackle in the wind. She looked in between the bamboo to see a shadowy figure go past.

She momentarily checked to see if her hood was up, thankful to find that it was and looked in between the stocks again. The rushing tempest barred more rain down on her location, making Ruka wonder if it was just her imagination. Sight seemed to be lacking at the moment, making her turn to retreat.

The sky boomed harshly, making her shutter slightly as she turned around. She took a step forward just to quickly take it back as a figure similiar to a teen walked out of the bamboo stalks. She knew that there was an air of confidence around the swagger.

Green hair, almost the same color as the stalks of the bamboo around them, appeared followed by a jet black uniform and a trademark smirk with a matching golden mask.

"You are Sync the Tempest, am I correct?" asked Ruka, surprised to see him again.

"Hmph, nice to see you again, hoodie," Sync responded, crossing his arms.

"...What are you doing here?" she asked, wondering what kind of nickname that was.

"I could be asking you the same question," he responded indignantly.

"I am just traveling. If there is nothing else, I shall be going. Goodbye, Sync," said Ruka, turning around to walk away and desperate to get the heck out of there.

"What do you mean? If I recall, we still had a bet to finish, and since there's just the two of us, there's no complaints, right? Ready, pipsqueak?" Sync asked, his smirk sharpening into a tooth grin as he brought his fists up.

Ruka turned around to face Sync. "Unfortunely, that bet is over. I have found Luke, and so my task is complete. There is no more reason for us to fight-"

**SWOOSH! **A blur of green charged towards Ruka without letting her finish her setence. Ruka's eyes widen a little before she unsheathed her sword. She found herself blocking his midair kick with the blunt side of her sword.

"Sorry, but you don't get to decide if we get to fight or not. Besides, I've been told to eliminate those who witnessed our last mission, and that includes you!" explained Sync. Adding pressure o the sword, Ruka quickly broke the lock and then rushed into the stalks of the bamboos. Though the escape was clumsy, her small body allowed her to travel fast in between the stalks. Too bad the same small thing applied for the green haired God General.

"I won't let you escape this time!" shouted Sync, following her a bit more jaggedly.

_'I just need a few seconds. Just a few,' _thought Ruka, pushing her way into the grove. She quickly speed up and then dove to the right, unnoticed by the God General.

"Oh maddening earth, impale my enemies through," chanted Ruka quietly.

"Where'd he go..." muttered Sync quietly.

"Stalagmite!" Right as the Tempest rounded the corner, the muddy ground hardened into a pillar of rock and threw him backwards. Ruka bolted from her hiding place and ran into what looked to be a clearing in the bamboos. Running to the other side of the clearing, she saw that the bamboos were too closely packed and strong for her to squeeze through. She turned around nly to have her stalagmite shatter into a million pieces. She backed away only for something to drop down behind her.

"Eagle Dive!" She didn't realize her mistake until it was too late. A soaring kick came from above and struck the back of her head crisply, throwing off the hood. Of course the material tangled with whoever dropped from above, making both of them trip and fall to the ground. Ruka choked on air and eventually snapped the hood out of the attacker's foot hold.

She got up and looked to see the Tempest get back up and turn to his now unhooded opponent. For some reason, all the spirit of this fight seemed to run out of him when he looked at her face. Like, really looked at it. Sync saw the mature and calm feminine face of his opponent, and for some reason, he even thought that it was cute. Wait, what?!

"Wait...you're a girl?!" he asked and blanched backwards.

Ruka nodded before bringing her sword back into position silently. "Are you not going to attack? If you do not, then I will."

"B-but you're a girl..." he muttered before a light snort came out. "Well, at least you're strong than any other normal girl. I really don't like girls who are all whiny and all."

Ruka gave a sharp look at her opponent. "Do not hold back just because I am female. Being female does not change the fact that you are my opponent."

"Ha! Who are you to lecture me?" laughed Sync, lifting up his fists. "I hate to kill a worthy opponent, especially a _girl, _but oh well. Get ready!"

* * *

_With Kokia... _

"So, it's a fight, huh?" muttered Kokia, getting ready. "I won't hold back just because you're an old man, old man! Hope you're as strong as you look!"

"I won't hold back either," told Largo. "Prepare yourself!" Largo's larger body jumps and flies through the air. He comes flying down the whole long distance from where he stood before towards Kokia-!

"Pretty light for a heavy body like yours!" commented Kokia. She runs to Largo's landing point and Largo lands with a huge thud at exactly the same moment. The air and ground trembles a bit. Kokia stops Largo's great scythe with her own new claymore, but makes a pained face.

Both opponents broke the lock that was colliding with their weapons. Largo was the first to strike, and his scythe slashes like a whirlwind, as if making a thunderous roar.

However, Kokia was quick on her feet and blocked the swung, but slide back. Even thought she blocked Largo's scythe, she's driven back, along with the claymore she used to block it.

Without giving Kokia even a second to breath, he charges after her, his scythe already above his head, ready to strike. Kokia doesn't have the time to dodge it and blocks it with her claymore. It doesn't matter how strong Kokia is. Each of Largo's attacks is a fatal one that must be blocked with all her might.

Therefore, Kokia has to stay on the defense. For her, the only chance of victory is to find a means of attack in between Largo's attacks. But that's only if Largo leaves an opening.

The black steel scythe is just like a storm with such a large body. And with such a large scythe, Largo is moving faster than Kokia. The attacks he sends out right now are just swinging swings with no techniques. But that's enough. If there is overwelming power and speed, there isn't much room for technique.

The whirlwind of black death continues without a pause. Unable to take all of the attacks, Kokia retreats, and this time, Largo swings twice as fast and strong than before.

Kokia's body rises. She manages to defend against Largo's great scythe, even in a bad posture. But that was only to avoid a fatal wound. She couldn't brace herself to totally block the God General's scythe, and the impact blows her away. She falls, her body drawing a big arc. Before she falls on her back, Kokia turns in mid-air and lands on her feet.

"Ha...ha..." panted Kokia, hot sweat running down from the back of her throat and forehead. She never expected her opponent to be this tough! So this was the strength of a God General! She can't use any supportive artes on herself because she doesn't have time! In addition, it takes her a while to gather fonons and she has very little knowledge when it comes to healing artes.

"Dual Crescent Strike!" shouted Kokia, rushing towards Largo after taking a breath. Kokis tries to slash vertically after jumping, but Largo just blocks or dodges the slashes. Then, she tries to strike from behind by swinging into a upward slash, but Largo places his scythe right behind his back, making sparks fly when Kokia's weapon clashed with Largo's.

Kokia jumped back a far distance, still catching her breath. _'Damn! This guy's good! But, I won't give up!' _

**BOOM! **A thunderbolt struck the distance between her and Largo, making them jump back a lot. Soon, more thunderbolts struck the place, making them farther away. _'This is my chance! I'll end it with one strike!' _thought Kokia, preparing herself.

* * *

_With Shiki and Jun... _

"Gleaming Dagger!" shouted Shiki, throwing two of his kunais with swift speed. Asch managed to block one kunai with his sword, and the mother he managed to dodge, but left a small scratch at his cheek.

Shiki pulled out a chain scythe, with a small scythe connecting at the end of the chain each. "Haaa!" he cried, throwing one scythe at Asch. Asch blocked the chain scythe, but the chain tangled with his sword. "Is that all you've got? I'll take that!"

Just before Shiki could yank the chain so that he could obtain Asch's sword, Asch opened his palm at Shiki and shouted, "Fireball!" The fireball shot from his palm and towards Shiki, catching him off guard.

"Gah!" he yelled in pain, laying flat on the ground. He looked up to see that Asch had jumped into the air and was prepared to stab him from above. Immediantly, Shiki grabbed his chains and used them as a defense against Asch.

Asch lifted his sword above his head and striked Shiki, but Shiki rolled out of the way and into a safer distance. "That all? I expected a much better fight than this, kid," scoffed Asch.

"You jerk! Calling me a kid, huh?" said Shiki, irritated as he put away his chain scythe and pulled out a large shurikan. "Do you know what would make you small, Asch? If I cut you into four little pieces!" He swung his shurikan with all of his strength, but Asch jumped into the air to dodge it and saw that the weapon had strucked a tree.

Asch turned to his opponent again, but then he heard some faint footsteps approaching and quickly turned around. "Nice job, Jun! Take it from here!" cheered Shiki. Jun had leaped into the air and was getting close to Asch with a dagger in his jaws.

_'Oh no! I forgot about this one!' _thought Asch, ready to block. However, he was a bit too late, and the dagger had struck his shoulder before Jun landed and ran to his owner's side.

"Yeah! That's the combination between me and Jun! Good boy, Jun!" praised Shiki.

"Huh, attacking me and then a sneak attack from the dog. Natural ninja strategies," scoffed Asch, holding his bleeding shoulder. "But not enough!"

**SWOOSH! **Shiki's eyes widen, and he blocked Asch's swift strike with his own dagger. Then, Asch tried to kick Shiki, but Shiki dodged and tried to counter with a fist, only to be blocked by Asch grasping it.

Jun tried to save his owner by trying to slice Asch, but Asch jumped back. "Jun! Distract this guy! I'll end it with one blow!" ordered Shiki.

Jun, knowing what this meant, nodded. He threw himself head-first into the air while spinning with his weapon as if he was a cyclone and straight towards Asch, but Asch jumps out of the way and charges towards Shiki, who closed his eyes and looked as if he was concentrating.

_'Damnit! I won't make it on time!' _thought Jun, rushing towards Asch. Shiki opened his eyes and complained, "Oh man! Couldn't you keep him a bit longer, Jun?"

With that said, as soon as Asch got close to hima dn sliced him, Shiki got out of the way before Asch even knew it. Asch noticed Shiki was behind him, and sliced behind him, but Shiki swiftly dodged that too.

"Ha! You missed!" teased Shiki, on the left side of Asch. Asch slashed again, but it didn't work. "Ha! I'm too fast that you can't catch me!" Asch just watched as he saw Shiki going from one place to another really fast, bragging, "Yahoo! Can't see me, can you? Hahahaha-"

And that ended when Shiki slipped and his head hit a rock. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" complained Shiki, clutching his head. Asch charged towards him without hesitation to strike and swung his sword.

**CLASH! **Jun managed to block Asch's sword with his own dagger, making Asch jump back. He certainly didn't want to get slashed in the shoulder again, or worse. "Great! Keep him busy!" shouted Shiki before jumping on top of the rock, then concentrating on something while closing his eyes.

Obediently, Jun kept slashing at Asch, and dodging when neccessary. However, Asch had more strength than Jun and kept striking at him the most. But Jun was way faster than Asch, so he dodge or blocked the attacks. Finally...

"Now! Overlimit!" shouted Shiki, now in a yellow aura.

* * *

_Back with Ruka... _

**SLASH! SWOOSH! CLASH! SWOOSH! SLASH! CLASH! **The sounds of steel hitting steels were heard throughout the entire bamboo forest. The green haired teen wordlessly attacks the petite girl with a barrage of fists and kicks. But the girl parries the blows and knocks away all following attacks with her sword.

"Heh, you've improved since the last time we met!" said Sync, smirking.

"..." Ruka doesn't answer, but only attacks with even more strength. Every time the two opponents clash with each other, green light fills up the forest, because whenever Sync attacks, his fists and feet glow with strange green electricity.

Then, Sync jumped back, getting a safe distance. The two opponent paused for a second, while Sync was catching his breath with excitement in his eyes, and Ruka only took breaths silently. The two of them looked at each other silently.

"...What is wrong, Sync the Tempest?" Ruka spoke for the first time since the battle really started. "It would not do your name credit if you just stand there. If you will not come, I will."

"Heh, just call me by Sync. I really don't like formalities," said Sync. "I don't mind whether you die or not, but answer me one question. I never got to know your name, so what is it?"

"...Who knows? It may be an unexpected name, or a name you may think is funny. Normally, I would give out my name to opponents, but not today," replied Ruka.

"Heh, keep talking. I'll just call you girlie then," said Sync, getting ready to fight again. He closes in his target and tries to get her guard down by throwing some punches. However, Ruka blocks the attacks and tries to counterattack whenever she could.

Unable to dodge, she retreats. The distance between the two is a bit far. Ruka bites her cannot waste any time. She can overpower him if she can just deal one single attack at him or just a really strong fonic arte. But, her opponent is too quick, and is skilled in close combat. Thus, she doesn't have any time to chant a single weak fonic arte. However...

She cannot move forward because of that. She must reach Akzeriuth alive. Luke and his comrades are heading there even right at this very moment. If she's too late, then not only Luke and his friends, but all of Akzeriuth might-no, will-

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Ruka yells, rushing towards Sync, as if denying the ominious thought. Her sword and Sync's electrified hands collide. Ruka puts power in her arms to push her enemy back, but Sync does the same, and he has the most strength right at the very moment.

Ruka grits her teeth in frustration as she was slowly being pushed back by Sync, whose smirk grew into a excited grin. He managed to push her until her back hit a tree, leaving her trapped. Sync expected her to be afraid of her coming death, and in a few seconds, when Ruka completely wastes her energy, that's when he'll strike-

"...I apologize, but I do not have any more time to spend with you," said Ruka firmly. She, who have been gathering water fonons from the rain, finally had her chance to strike back as the blade of her sword glowed blue.

"...?!" Sync let out a cry of surprise as he slid back two meters away. Ruka does not move even though she is within Sync's best range. Showing her powers, Ruka confronts Sync. There is no hesitation in her eyes. She will use all of her magic power if needed. Her eyes state that she will use all of her strength to defeat the opponent in front of her.

Steadying her sword, she puts it in a position as if she's about to shoot something. Sync prepares himself, unsure what was going to happen. "Aqua Laser!" cried Ruka, thrusting her sword forward towards Sync as fast as she could. A large water spiral thrusted forward from the tip of Ruka's sword and straight towards Sync.

Sync, totally off guard about this, dodged out of the way, but suffered a injury when the water spiral hit his left side, leaving a bad injury. When he looked up, he saw Ruka was gone.

"Damn! Where are you, girlie?!" shouted Sync, looking around. Unknown to him, Ruka had managed to climb up a tall tree quickly and stand on top of a huge and long branch, glancing down at Sync while being surrounded in a yellow aura.

_'Just a bit more time...and I shall be ready to use my mystic arte!' _thought Ruka.

* * *

_Back with Kokia... _

"Alright, Largo! I'm going to give you an attack you'll never forget! Here goes!" shouted Kokia, now surrounded by a yellow aura.

"Interesting...come at me then!" said Largo, getting his scythe ready. Kokia obeyed and charged at him, yelling out a battle cry. Then, she stopped when she was just a few distances away from Largo, then she slammed her claymore against the ground, then lifts it up again and leaps into the air.

"Take this! My mystic arte! Crimson Devastation!" cried out Kokia, prepared to stirke a fiery blow.

Unfortunely, Largo sitll had some tricks up his sleeves. He steadied his scythe and shouted, "Brimstone Tempest!"

At the same time, both of their weapons filled up with fury determination, as if both were on fire, and they strucked at the same time, creating an explosion and huge smoke to fill the area.

When the smoke completely cleared, there was one victor, and one loser. Kokia and Largo were far away from each other, both badly injured. Then, the first to fall was...

Kokia.

It was a complete loss. She had no more strength to even lift up her claymore and she fell to the ground. But she still got some conciousness left inside of her. Largo had been pushed down to his knees due to that last attack. After a few minutes of panting, he regained his breath and walked slowly towards Kokia, drgaging his scythe a little.

Kokia, fearing for her life but not admitting it outloud, tried to get up with all of her strength, but she could even lift a finger. All she could do is watch as Largo walk towards her.

Largo, who loomed over her, stated, "I...will not kill you." Kokia looked at her opponent in shock. "This is not because I'm showing pity for you. This is a final act of respect for your father. Had you not have told me that your father was a...close friend of mine, I would have striked you down without hesitation."

"So...you only spared me because you knew my old man?" asked Kokia weakly.

"Yes." Largo turns around, showing his back at his defeated opponent. "I will spare you only one time. However, the next time we meet, I will not hesitate a second time. This is the only time I'll spare you. Until then, get stronger and don't die."

When he was gone, the rain and storm had gone away, clearing the sky and shining sunlight down on Kokia. "D-damn it..." gasped out Kokia before she had fainted.

* * *

_Back with Kokia... _

'W-what are you doing?!" shouted Asch, who had collided blades with Jun and was busy with him. Shiki had jumped down from the rock where he was resting and ran towards Asch in a yellow aura.

"Time for you to die! Get out of the way, Jun! Nine Seals!" Shiki yelled, crying out his mystic arte. Immediantly, Jun got out of the way and Asch could only defend against what was coming.

In a blink of an eye, Shiki vanished, the reappeared in front of Asch. He striked with his dagger nine times, with each strike having the associate kanji of the Kuji-in flash in midair.

"And that's that," declared Shiki, sheathing his dagger as Asch fell to the ground.

"Great! Now let's get out of here before him companions come!" said Jun. "I don't want to deal with the two of them!"

"Good idea!" As Shiki and Jun were walking away, they both felt something wrong, and the sound of someone standing. "J-jun...? Did you hear something...?"

"You caught me off guard there, but now, I'm not holding back!" said a familiar voice. Both Jun and Shiki slowly turned around to see Asch standing and panting, his body in a yellow aura.

"T-that's impossible! I got you fair and square! How come you're still standing?!" exclaimed Shiki, shocked.

"Do you honestly think that a couple of slashes will keep me down?" asked Asch, lifting up his sword as if preparing to attack.

"...Yes."

"Are you really that dense?! On second thought, don't answer that. You would be even close to the dreck's level."

"Dreck? What are you talking about?"

"Enough talk! The weak should stay back!" shouted Asch. A flurry of light rays appeared and made Jun and Shiki jump into the air to dodge, but some of them managed to hit the two. Asch then slammed his sword into the ground, casuing a fonic glyph to appear beneath him and more energy to rise up. "Rending Saber!"

Shiki and Jun screamed in pain. They thought they had completely won, but they clearly underestimated the God General they fought against. He sure wasn't called 'The Bloody' for nothing!

After the mystic arte faded, both had fallen to the ground, completely defeated. However, they still tried to stand up. "You two are still alive? Pathetic," said Asch. "I'll end this here and n-"

"Asch!" shouted a voice. Asch turned to see an injured and charred Largo run towards him.

"Largo? How did you get those injuries?" asked Asch, susprised that someone managed injure him this badly.

"...Forget that. Arietta is at the ship, waiting for us. She showed me an...unexpected surprise back at the ship. Let's leave."

"..." Asch nodded and sheathed his sword. He glanced at Shiki and Jun. "You and your dog got lucky. But next time we meet, it'll be you who dies." With that, they left.

"Ow...damnit..." muttered Shiki before falling unconscious.

"Shiki..." said Jun before also fainting.

* * *

_Back with Ruka... _

"You can't hide forever, girlie!" shouted Sync, smashing down bamboos to locate his opponent. Meanwhile, Ruka was still on top of the tree she was in, and chanting the chant needed to complete her mystic arte.

"...O power that lies at the root of all creation..."

"Huh? Where is that voice coming? I know it's hers!" muttered Sync, searching frantically.

"O memory inscribed in ages past..."

"If she's not there...or there...could it be...?"

"Hear my call, and arise before me!"

"She's up there!" shouted Sync, now looking up.

"Ancient Catastrophe!" Four balls of energy representing the four elements, Water, Fire, Earth, and Wind rise and surrounded Sync. The balls circle around for a moment before becoming bigger and releasing their energy, surrounding the forest with light.

After casting that powerful mystic arte, Ruka panted, completely out of breath. Decided to rest at the bottom, she slowly climbed down the three she was in. A few minutes later, she finally made it and sighed in relief. Good, it was over-

Suddenly, a green blur zoomed towards her, and Ruka saw that it was Sync, completely surrounded in a field of green fonons, but damaged severely due to the mystic arte she casted.

"Harrowing Gale!" Sync began to punch and kick Ruka with rapid movements, while all Ruka could do was endure the pain. Sync then kicked Ruka into the air, performing more kicks as she fell to the ground. Ruka quickly struggled to get up, but Sync wasn't finished yet. He finished things off with a single punch to the stomach with great force.

"Gh-!" Ruka gasped out blood from her mouth when her back hit another tree. Before she could do unsheathed her sword or anything,Sync grabbed her wrists very tightly against the tree, preventing her to do anything, and blocked her ways of escaping. Now, she was trapped by her enemy.

"Man...you were pretty tough, for a girl," gasped out Sync. Ruka noticed that even though he performed his mystic arte, he still recevied damage from her mystic arte. "Anyways, say your praises, because I'm going to end you. It's been fun."

Ruka remembered something that her magic teacher once told her. It was a quick and somple strategy on what would happen if she was ever trapped.

* * *

_Flashback... _

_"Master? I have a question," wondered Ruka, during their break from training._

_Shishou turned to her young pupil. "Hmm? What is it, Ruka?"_

_"If you were ever trapped, and I do not mean like cages or jails or any of that, but I mean like under a person's grasp, what should you do to escape?"_

_"Hmm...good question. Well, remember this Ruka. If you find yourself trapped under a male's grasp, always remember to kick them right between the legs!"_

_"Why is that, Master?"_

_"Because right between the legs, there is a spot that is hidden under men's clothing. You're too young to understand what that is, but I can tell you that that is aa man's most weak point. If anything should happen to that weak point, they'll be injured. So, do that when it's neccessary, ok?"_

_"I understand, thank you, Master." _

* * *

_'Well, here goes,' _thought Ruka. Very quickly, with all of her strength, she lifted up her leg, and-

**POW! **"GUH?!" yelled Sync in pain, letting go of Ruka's wrists and falling to the ground while covering his...crotch. "Gah...whow...could you strike there...?!"

Ruka was panting due to lack of strength. _'Looks like Master...was actually right. I will never understand men,' _she thought. She unsheathed her sword and replied, "Farewell, Sync the Tempest. You have been a formidable opponent."

She lifted up her sword to strike when she heard a crackling voice. "Hahahahaha! I can't believe it! SYNC, of all people, actually beaten by a mere girl, with just one strike? Hilarious!"

Ruka jumped back from Sync and looked up to see Dist in his flying chair. "You...what are you doing here?" asked Ruka.

"Me? Oh, the Commandant ordered me to find Sync because he had a mission to do. Not that it matters to you anyways," explained Dist. He pressed a button from a remote control and a medium sized robot fell from the sky.

Ruka readied herself. Now, her second opponent might be Dist, and he was going to have one of his robots attack her! And she had used a lot of magic power doing that mystic arte and a lot of energy from fighting!

"Rest assure, I'm not going to kill you today," said Dist. "I don't want to kill a dirty looking girl, it'll only dirty me. So be thankful. And thank you for letting me take a picture of you so I can know what you look like! Hhahahaha!"

"What are you talking about? Do you mean to say that you were spying on me and Sync?" questioned Ruka.

"That's right! And I have the camera right here, shwoing me your identity!" bragged Dist, showing Ruka the camera. Ruka carefully got out something from her sleves. "And when I present this to the Commandant, he'll be-"

**SWOOSH! BOOM! **"GAH! MY CAMERA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT, LITTLE GIRL?!" squealed Dist, holding his hand. Apparently, Ruka had hidden a dagger in her sleeves just in case and threw it at the camera, thus destroying it and causing a small explosion.

"Now, you do not have any evidence. Unless you want a taste of my fonic artes, I suggest you leave," threatned Ruka. "Also, if I catch you following or spying on me, I will not hesitate to slice that ugly face of yours."

"GASP! You dare say that to Dist the Rose?! Shameful, I say! Shameful! However, I am on a tight schedule, so I'll give you my word I won't follow or spy on you," assured Dist. He pressed another button in his remote, and the robot he just summoned scooped up Sync in its arms before going away. "Next time we meet, it'll be the day YOU die!"

"..." Ruka just turned around and left.

"HEY! Don't you dare walk away while I'm talking! Grrr! This is so going on my revenge journal!"

* * *

_That Night, at Belkend... _

Kokia, Shiki, and Jun were in the middle of Belkend, waiting for Rin and Felix. After regaining consciousness, the three of them began searching for the others and found themselves. After explaining what had happened, they decided to go to Belkend and wait for Rin and Felix.

"They're here," announced Jun. The two humans looked to see Rin and Felix walking towards them.

"Hey! Master! Are you okay?" asked Shiki.

"What happened to you two?" asked Rin, surprised. After they explained everything, Rin understood. "I see."

"And what happened to you two? Did something happen?" asked Kokia.

"Well, we got ambushed by monsters, but thanks to me, I managed to save Rin and win her heart!" announced Felix proudly.

"That is such a lie!" said Rin, bonking Felix by the head. "And I did most of the work! But you did help out a little. Oh, and I found something. Maybe they might be yours, Shiki?"

Rin handed Shiki a fabric of red ripped clothing, and a small dagger. Shiki's eyes widen and he stumbled back a bit, muttering, "N-no way..."

"What's wrong, Shiki?" asked Kokia.

"...Master? Did you find Gino?"

"No, I just assume that he was with you guys. Why?"

"Oh no...oh no..." Shiki fell to his knees.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Jun.

"This...this proves it...damnit..."

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Kokia.

"...Gino...is dead."

* * *

**Hope: DUN DUN DUM!**

**Gino: I die?!**

**Hope: Pretty much! Also, some spoilers, but in two chapters, Ruka will finally be able to go to Akerziuth!**

**Ruka: Yes, it is about time. But tell me, why not next chapter?**

**Hope: Because you got to go to Deo Pass, and there's an important event!**

**Ruka: Really? I cannot wait.**

**Hope: With that said, let's put these curtains to a close!**

**Gino: *anime crying* I can't believe they announced that I died...**

**Hope: By the way, this was also helped by an author named Emberstar-pheonix lover!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope: Wow, I am on a roll on this story! Porbably because I've been gone too long and I'm so much interested right now! Ok, with that said, let's get this started! Shiki, disclaimer!**

**Shiki: Mage of Hope does not own Tales of the Abyss! **

* * *

"What do you mean he's 'dead?!'" screeched Kokia, unable to believe what Shiki just said.

Jun sniffed the scarf and dagger. "T-this does belong to Gino! B-but I can't sense his presence!"

"Shiki, would you care to explain what's going on?" asked Rin. "And how do these things show you that Gino's dead?"

"Well, in Gino's family, his family never take off their scarfs, like, ever. It's like a family tradition. But there are a few times when they do take them off," said Shiki.

"Ok, so what are the conditions when you take off the scarf?" asked Kokia.

"The first is when you're at a funeral when one of his family members died. Second is when one of his family members pass their own scarf to their own child so they can pass on the next generation. The third is when someone finds one of their own family members and that family member is near death, so that family member gives the scarf to another family member to let them know that they're gone and that they've moved on with their life. Even a small shred of Gino's red scarf would be proof since Gino's family weave rare clothing that's hard to find."

"So, when I gave you this small red clothing, you thought that Gino's gone?" wondered Rin, who had never thought that Gino's scarf had so much meaning to him and his family. "But wait, this could be anyone's scarf! t didn't have to be Gino's!"

"Have you felt that scarf? His scarf is once in a lifetime scarf! One of the most soft and comfortable and rare scarfs! And his family makes them!" explained Shiki.

"...Oh. You are right, they are kinda soft-wait a minute! What about this small dagger?"

"That dagger had nothing to do with Gino's family," said Shiki. "But, he did tell me that if he died, he wanted to give that to me. Nobody would want a small rusty dagger like that and anyone would throw the dagger away. Anyone but me of course."

"...I'm sorry, Shiki," apologized Rin.

"Me too," said Kokia and Jun.

"..Teacher, do you know who killed him?" asked Shiki.

"All I saw was a dead Liger near these things. That Liger died due to the small dagger, so I presume that the Liger...devoured Gino, and with his strength, Gino...stabbed the Liger."

"...I think we should prepare a funeral," said Kokia sadly.

"I agree," said Jun.

"..." Shiki didn't say anything. "Damnit...if only I had made it there on time..."

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Ruka... _

Ruka picked her way across the dusty trail of Deo Pass, coughing every few meters from the amount of dust she breathed in. Seriously, how can one place have so much dust?! Well, at least it wasn't sand, she was done with THAT.

A few hours ago, after she had left the woods after defeating Sync, in a way, she managed to bandage herself up since she wasn't skilled in healing artes despite being a strong fonist. Afterwards, she hurried to the Deo Pass, and she was still climbing the mountains to get to Akzeriuth.

She shuffled a few more feet, looking at the ground to avoid dust when she noticed something. A trail of red dots was formed, slowly getting larger the more it went on. She followed it with her eyes, scanning the horizon just in case and found a commotion going on ahead.

**BANG! **It was the gunshot that frightened her the most, coming out of nowhere. It echoed around the pass, followed by several screeches from monsters. Ruka began running along the trail of blood and came to a stop to survey the situation.

About 10 ten feet ahead, a clutter of brightly colored monster birds were swarmed around a certain area against a cliff face. Gunshots echoed from the same area, and a few corpses littering the ground around the giant mass of monsters.

_'W-what is going on?' _thought Ruka as she began an incantation.

"Air Blade!" she cried, sending a large blast of green wind at the group of amassed monsters in a straight line. Many birds were sliced by the arte, but those that didn't scattered the second it hit close to them, yipping and growling as they flew away in fright.

Ruka ran up to the person who had collasped at the foot of the cliff face, breathing in uneven patterns. She was shocked to see a woman with blond hair clutching her stomach where blood seeped out of a wound, cursing out 'the necromancer and the stupid replica,' quietly to herself.

"Miss!" shouted Ruka, kneeling down to the woman. The blond's face was flushed red and she looked delirious, staring out into the sun as if it didn't hurt her eyes. Upon putting her hand to her forehead, Ruka discovered she had a fever.

Very carefully, she placed the woman on her back in a piggy-back style before setting off in search for medical care. The woman wasn't that heavy, luckily, but Ruka knew she needed to hurry. However, the chances of gettign medical care in the mountains are very low. Wait, what's that?

* * *

_Back with Shiki and the others... _

"Hey, do you think this enough for a funeral?" asked Kokia to Jun. She, Jun, and Shiki were a bit far from Belkend, and Rin was searching for a priest to help with the funeral.

"We don't have the body, so the least we could do is write down Gino's name in the dirt," said Jun, pointing to what Shiki was doing, writing down was was neccessary for a tombstone on the dirt with a stick.

**Gino Walter**

**?-N.D.2018 **

**A good friend who's shy and but protects his friends and tries his very best all the time **

"Hey! I'm back!" called Rin. Everyone turned to see her and Felix with another man that looked a lot like Jade, only he put his long brown hair in a low ponytail, had a preist hat, and had some white robes and was wielding a staff and some sort of book, probably a tome.

"Who's he?" asked Kokia.

"And why does he look a lot like Jade?!" exclaimed Shiki, standing up.

"My name is Juno Stark, a pleasure to meet you all," introduced the man named Juno. "And please do not confuse me with the famous Jade Curtiss."

"Oh! I get it!" said Shiki, thumping his fist into his palm. "You're his evil twin!"

"Goodness, no! I am good, especially being a worshiper of Madam Yulia!" gasped Juno.

"Oh. Actually, you're his father, right?"

"No."

"Ok, you're Jade from the future, trying to stop him from doing something he shouldn't."

"I highly doubt time travel is even possible."

"Evil robot?"

"No."

"You're...actually his sister!"

"Do I look like a girl to you?!" screeched Juno, banging his staff against Shiki's head.

"Ow! Oh! I get it! You're Jade from an alternate universe!"

"No! I'm not Jade Curtiss! I'm just Juno Stark!"

"Ohhh...why didn't you tell me?"

"Are you really that dense?!" everyone shouted.

About a few minutes later of finally getting the info into Shiki's thick skull, Shiki FINALLY understood, and so the funeral began. "We are gathered here today to worship and honor the death of...Gino...Walter," announced Juno, trying to pronounce Gino's name. "We are all here to remember Gino. He was a good man-"

"He was 15 years old," corrected Shiki.

"Really? I thought he looked way older!" exclaimed Kokia.

"A-hem, may I continue?" asked Juno. Everyone nodded. "Gino had a kind hearted family that took care of him, and met some good friends that helped him with his life. He lived his life to the fullest-"

"Question!" interrupted Shiki, close to tears. "How do you know all of this? We never told you anything!"

"This young lady told me everything," answered Juno, pointing to Rin. "With no more interruptions, I'm continuing! Now, where was I? Oh yes. Gino was a good man-"

"15 years old."

"Gino was a good TEENAGER and done good things in life to his family and friends. It truly is sad to see a youngster die like this, especially at a young age. Does anyone wish to say something to our deceased friend?"

Kokia went first. "Yeah, I don't know Gino that much because I just met him a few days, but I can tell he was truly honest and good inside. Let's just hope he can find peace."

"I have something to say too," said Jun, trotting forward.

Juno jumped. "The dog can talk?!"

"Oh, forgot to mention about that," said Rin. "Felix here can talk too."

"Man, the sunny weather really decreases the mood," said Felix.

"Ahem," coughed Jun. "I knew that Gino and Shiki were close friends, and I repsect them very much. It will sadden me to see Gino go away, but that's a part of life."

"Gino is a good student of mine, so I hope that he'll have a nice life and be at peace," prayed Rin.

"I...don't know this Gino person much," said Felix. "But I guess the least I could say is I hope he finds peace."

"...Anyone else?" asked Juno. Everyone turned to Shiki, who had grown silent.

"...Shiki?" asked Jun.

Shiki fell to his knees, before punching the ground. "DAMNIT, GINO!" he yelled, tears running down his cheeks. "Why'd you have to go?! You said you had a dream of being able to protect your family no matter what! You should have just endured that pain and continued living! Damnit Gino! You are a big fool! Idiot, idiot, idiot!"

Everyone just looked at Shiki with pity and sadness. And the sunny weather wasn't helping, it was only making things worse. If it was in the rainy weather, that would make things a bit better.

"...Let's all pray that Gino would be in the hands of Yulia and be in her care," prayed Juno, closing his book.

* * *

_Back with Ruka... _

It didn't take very long for the young mage to find a cottage tucked in the corner of the pass. It was desolate, dust streaking the interior of the cottage. Ruka pushed the door open and carried the woman to a small bed tucked in the corner. She didn't like the idea on putting her on such a dusty bed, or the fact that she was going inside someone's house, but there was no way she was leaving a sick person to sleep in the floor. Besides, Ruka would just apologize to the person living in the house, if the house had any owners.

So, while the woman slept on the dusty bed, Ruka began trying to get the neccessary equipment needed to help the woman recover, which meant cleaning up around the sink and making sure the water was sanitary.

First, she got out a towel, placed it on the woman's forehead, then used a small fonic arte to make some ice to put on top of the forehead to cool off the fever. Then, she fished out an apple gel and popped it into the unconscious woman's mouth discretely before rubbing her throat so that she could unconsciously swallow it. Ruka then grabbed a small chair and sat on it, waiting for the woman to wake up.

A few hours later, just when Ruka was about to nod off, she noticed that the woman opened her eyes and watched as she sat up. The woman clutched her head and looked around the room, her eyes settling and focusing on Ruka. Ruka met the woman's gaze back with calm eyes.

"You...did you help me?I can't remember," muttered the woman to herself, clutching her temples.

"You were being attacked," Ruka started to explain.

"Yes...I remember that..."

They sat in silence for a moment before her eyes snapped back to Ruka's. "Tell me, what's your name? Names help me clear my mind."

"My name is Ruka," answered Ruka. "What is yours?"

"Ah...my name is Legretta the Quick of the God Generals from the Order of Lorelei," answered the woman, now standing on her feet. Ruka was surprised. She knew that there were six God Generals in total, but she never expected to encounter one so soon! "Is this your home?"

"No. I do not know who the owner of this home is," answered Ruka, getting up to the small stove. During Legretta's sleep, Ruka had prepared some tea because she was thirsty. "Are you well enough to have some tea?"

"Yes, thank you," said Legretta as she was handed a cup of tea.

"It's green tea by the way."

"That's fine."

As they were sipping tea, Ruka revealed, "Miss Legretta the Quick, I must tell you something important."

"What is it?" asked Legretta after sipping some tea.

"You see, several days ago, while I was traveling, I encountered three of your allies, Asch the Bloody, Arietta the Wild, and Sync the Tempest. I wanted information of some sort and Sync the Tempest proposed a bet. If I win, then he'll tell me everything. I was not sure what would happen if I lost, but my friends had arrived soon after the battle started, so it ended as a draw."

As Ruka explained, Legretta remembered one of the reports she received, of how some cloaked figure demanded information and challenged Sync to a fight for it. Come to think about it, she does seem to fit the description, plus she does know what's going on when no one else in the world knew.

"Also, a few hours ago, I met Sync the Tempest again and we fought, with me as the winner. Before I could finish him off, Dist the Reaper appeared and stopped me before taking Sync the Tempest away."

"I see," said Legretta. In on swift motion, she had her guns straight at Ruka. Ruka grimanced at her action. That left Legretta to puzzle why she wasn't afraid.

"What are you doing?" asked Ruka calmly.

"I want to know why you fought Sync," answered Legretta. "Can you tell me why?"

* * *

_Back with Shiki and the others... _

"Ok Shiki, have you calmed down now?" asked Rin, rubbing her apprentice's back softly.

"Yeah...I'll be fine. Sorry for bursting out like that," apologized Shiki, wiping away his tears.

"It's no problem. Anyone would be like that," ensured Kokia.

"I'm...terribly sorry for your loss,' said Juno. "*sigh* What would Madam Savior do?"

"Who?" asked Jun.

"Oh, Madam Savior is just a person who saved me when I was traveling in the Inista Marsh. Sure she was small and so mysterious, especially with those dark clothes and that cloak, but she was kind enough to help me out!"

"Wait, what?" asked Shiki, looking up.

"What did you say?' asked Felix. "This person...would she happen to be...Ruka?"

"So that's her name? Why didn't she tell me?' wondered Juno.

"That probably is her!" said Shiki, standing up. "Where is she now?"

"She said that she was going to Belkend Port," answered Juno.

"Great! You're coming with us!"

"Why me?"

"Because you're the last person that Ruka met! And there's a slight chance she still might be at that port! Come on!" said Shiki.

"Hold on!" said Rin, grabbing hold of the back of Shiki's shirt collar. "First, what if she took a ship already? And where would it lead to? You have to think things straight Shiki, not just rush forward."

"Alright, alright! Let's just hurry, ask the first sailor we see of what ship took off last, and we go to that location!" said Shiki.

"I agree with Shiki! Let's go!" said Kokia.

"Ok, that might be an excellent plan and all, but what would the priest? You can't just bring a random stranger with us! He's got a family!" said Rin.

"Actually, my family is far away," admitted Juno.

"...He might have a job!"

"Actually, only traveling is my specialty. And maybe your friends are right. I do owe Lady Ruka, so I will come with you!"

"So it's decided! We have priest on our side!" said Shiki. "Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!"

"Slow down, Shiki!" complained Kokia as she and the others followed Shiki towards Belkend Port.

* * *

_Back with Ruka... _

"So let's talk. What reason did you have to attack Sync? And speak the whole truth," ordered Legretta, pointing her guns at Ruka. "Sync is very strong. So strong, he could easily beat you. So, how did he lose?"

Ruka explained, "When I first fought Sync the Tempest, he was the one who challenged me to a fight, not me. Normally, I would rather avoid fighting someone like the God Generals because I do not wish to interfere with whatever missions they have. The bet was that if I won, he would give me information on a person that I had searched for desperately. That man was Luke. However, I did not know what would happen if I lost."

Legretta's face turned from calm to surprise. She had thought that Ruka here had fought Sync, not forced into the battle! But wait, she could still be lying. Then again, there was honesty in Ruka's words, and Legretta still kept her guard up. "Continue."

"My friends had made it to the scene in time, and I had given Asch the Bloody a map describing a new location in the desert. Surely, you know about a new map, right?"

"Yes," nodded Legretta. "I have been reported about Asch being given a map to a new location, so we sent investigation teams at that location. The news of a new location are spreading very slowly though. Continue."

"A few hours ago, when I met Sync the Tempest again, he said that we still had to fight in order to keep our bet. I, who had already search for the man I was looking for, had no desire or reason to fight with Sync the Tempest ever again, but he forced me into the battle recklessly. Then, I had him on his knees due to some skill my deceased master had taught me/ I was about to finish off Sync the Tempest when Dist the Reaper appeared and used one of his robots to carry Sync the Tempest out of the scene. The rest is history."

"And you tried to kill Sync instead of running away?" asked Legretta, mad.

"Yes."

Now, Legretta was completely focused on Ruka. "Yet again, you tried to kill Sync? You, who should have run away and left him, tried to finish him off?!"

"I will provide no defense for my actions," answered Ruka calmly.

"..." Legretta lowered her guns. "...Alright. I'll believe you for now. I'll get the true story from Sync and determine for myself. I won't kill you, since you saved my life. But I just have one more question."

"And that is?"

"Why did you save me? I'm one of the God Generals, yet why did you save me?"

"I have to admit, I did not know you were a God General until you had told me your identity," admitted Ruka. "If I had known you were a God General, I would have told you a fake name if I was going to tell you what I have done to Sync the Tempest, but I suppose it is too late. And even if I knew, I still would have helped you, because if I was in your position, I would have wanted somebody to help me as well."

"I see. Then, where are you heading to this time?" asked Legretta.

"That does not concern you. I will travel anywhere, regardless of the risks and consequences," answered Ruka.

"If you're heading towards Akzeriuth, I suggest you don't go there. It's...a very dangerous place, since the miasma is everything near that area."

"...Very well. I shall avoid that place. Thank you for the warning," thanked Ruka. "Are you all better now? I shall stay at your side until you are fully healed."

"No, I feel all better now," said Legretta, standing up.

"Hold on. May I feel your forehead?" asked Ruka. Legretta nodded and kneeled down to Ruka. Ruka gently felt Legretta's forehead and felt no fever. Looks like her medical care did work. "It seems you have no fever."

"Yes. Thank you for caring for me," said Legretta, standing up. She walked out of the cabin, fully healthy and leaving Ruka alone.

* * *

_Back with Shiki and the others... _

"Gah! Hurry up! Hurry up!" shouted Shiki, running towards Belkend Port.

"Slow down! U heard that the next ships are going until half an hour later!' shouted back Kokia, catching Shiki by the back of his collar. The entire group was gasping for breath. They have been running nonstop ever since.

"Sir? Where did the last ship took off to?' asked Rin to a sailor.

"Hmm? Oh, to the Kaitzur Naval Port," answered the sailor.

"Ok, thank you." Then, Rin walked back to her group. "It turns out Ruka probably headed towards Kaitzur Naval Port."

"Um...why there? Didn't she go there already?" asked Kokia.

"Maybe she had some unfinished business to do," said Rin. "Or maybe if she's in Malkuth territory, the Kimlasca army wouldn't think of going there."

"That must be it!" said Shiki. "So, when's the next ship?"

"I told you, half an hour later," said Rin. "For now, let's get our tickets and rest a bit."

* * *

_Back with Ruka... _

Ruka was running as fast as she could with her two small legs towards Akzeriuth. She had her face completely covered by her hoodie, making it difficult to identify her, plus, she had a mask that covered her mouth and nose because of the miasma in Akzeriuth.

Ruka is the type of girl not to hesitate to kill anyone thta gets in her way, though she does dislike killing and wishes to avoid it as much as possible. Why tell this? Right now, Ruka is charging towards Akzeriuth as fast as she could, even past her limits. SHe does not care afterwards, for she has gone through the levels of risks and fear. In other words, she's fearless of what might happen in the future.

_'I...I have to hurry! I have to hurry, and change the future!' _thought Ruka frantically, letting out a cry as she slashed through monsters in her way.

* * *

**Hope: Ok! That's the end of that chapter!**

**Gino: I can't believe that they had a funeral!**

**Hope: Well anyways, the next chapter focuses more on Ruka than Shiki and the others!**

**Shiki: No fair! We want more screentime!**

**Kokia: *holds up a sign that says, "Riot!"* More screentime! More screentime!**

**Felix and Jun: More screentime! More screentime!**

**Rin: *grabs a hostage and points a gun at his head* More screentime, or he dies!**

**Hope: *annoyed* Rin, that's VAN. You seriously think I'll help out a guy who also pisses me off more in the game and also pisses me off more than Dists 50 times? **

**Rin: WHAT?!**

**Hope: And with that said, this chapter has come to a close! See ya! Also, some of this chapter was helped by Emberstar-pheonix lover!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope: And we're back for some more! Let the challenge begin!**

**Shiki: I can't believe that we're not getting much screentime today!**

**Rin: And I can't find a good hos-oh wait! I got one! *smiles evilly***

**Hope: While Rin goes finds another (and useless) hostage, Felix, do the disclaimer!**

**Felix: Why me?**

**Hope: Because if you do, I MIGHT ship you with someone!**

**Felix: Really? Ok! Mage of Hope does not own Tales of the Abyss!**

* * *

_'This is even worse than I thought,' _thought Ruka, looking around in shock when she finally arrived in Akzeriuth. The air seemed like it was in a faint, purple fog, which meant the miasma. There were people lying on the ground, barely alive, but beign cared by some of the townspeople, so Ruka will deal the treatment to them.

Ruka felt helpless and useless after seeing the people in pain. It wasn't her fault that the miasma came, but she knew she wasn't a Seventh Fonist, so she had no abilities to heal. She did have a large amount of magic power, but that's only for offensive artes. Sometimes, she wished she had the ability to heal.

_'I'll see if I can help out a bit. It looks like Luke and the others are not yet here, so there's still a chance to change history,' _thought Ruka, looking around as she walked around. She spotted a man with long red hair and ran to him. "Luke! Stop! I have to talk to you! Do not follow Van!"

The man turned around, and it revealed to be Asch the Bloody. "Wait a minute, who the hell are you?" asked Asch. "Wait, don't bother answering. I honestly don't give a damn who you are. What I'm concerned with is the fact that you're in my way. I advise you to leave me alone immediantly."

Ruka was surprised, but remained calm. "My apologies, but I have the wrong person. Please excuse me."

"Hold on," said Asch. "What did you mean when you said, 'don't follow Van?' What do you know?"

"You will not believe me anyways, so I do not have the time to talk to you," said Ruka.

"I'm trying to find Van also. And that Luke person. What, you haven't found him yet?"

"No, I did find Luke but-this is barely the time! I must go! If you know where Van or Luke is, that would be most appreciative. If you do not, please get out of my way!"

"They're probably inside the mine," said Asch. "Let me go with you. More allies, the better. I've seen you fight, so that'll be no problem."

"Hurry then!" said Ruka frantically.

"Gah!" cried out a voice. Ruka and Asch immediantly ran to where that voice was and saw Tear fighting off a few Oracle Knights surrouding her.

"Come with us quietly! Commandant Grants does not wish to see you harmed," spoke one of the Oracle Knights. Very quickly, Ruka sliced down one of the Oracle Knights and proceeded to fight with the others.

"Ruka?! Asch?!" exclaimed Tear, surprised.

"We must talk later! Right now, we fight!" shouted Ruka, attacking an Oracle Knight.

"He's right! I'll explain what's going on later!" said Asch, cutting down an Oracle Knight. In a few minutes, the three of them managed to cut down the enemies.

"What's going on anyways?" asked Tear.

"That stupid idiot you guys call 'Luke' is planning to do something stupid!" explained Asch angrily. "He's planning to destroy Akzeriuth!"

_'So, that vision was true!' _thought Ruka. "But how?" asked Tear.

"Van's using Luke's hyperresonance to destroy Akzeriuth! That's how!" said Asch. "If we don't hurry, not only is Akzeriuth going to perish, but us too!"

"Tear! Where's Luke and the others?" asked Ruka.

"They went into the mines to evacuate some miners inside."

"Ok, so why did those Oracle Knights try to attack you?"

"They were under orders from Van to try to take me away," explained Tear. "I was told that the Seventh Fonstone was here, but that was a lie."

"But why you?" asked Ruka.

"It's my brother! He wants to protect me from something hes about to do!"

"Which is destroying Akzeriuth," finished Asch. "Damnit! If only I noticed Van's motives eariler!"

"We have to stop Luke and Van immediantly!" said Ruka. "Tear, you warn the others! Asch and I will try to find Luke and Van! Hurry!" After saying that, Ruka and Asch started running towards the entrance of the mines while Tear tried to find her companions.

While inside the mine, Asch asked Ruka, "Don't you know the way inside the mines? You did that other map!"

"I have not explored here! I was trying to find Luke when I thought you were him! And it took me a while to make that map!" answered Ruka.

**SWOOSH! **A fireball went past their heads as they ran. Asch and Ruka turned their heads to see some bird monsters shooting fireballs at them. "Damn it! Monsters!" cursed Asch, starting to unsheath his sword.

"Do not waste your energy on them! I will deal with them on the way!" said Ruka, unsheathing her sword. She blocked some fireballs with her sword and her sword began to strangely glow red. When it was time, she shouted, "Eruption!"

Columns of lava began around the bird monsters, burning them to a crisp. Soon, Ruka caught up with Asch as he was running, avoiding more fireball shooting bird monsters. "How did you absorb their power?" asked Asch, dodging a fireball.

"I believe right now is hardly the time to explain!" said Ruka, dodging a fireball. "I shall deal with the rest of these monsters! You go without me! Hurry!" Asch nodded, increasing his speed. Ruka continued to absorb more and more fireballs with her blade, until she lifted up her sword above her head and shouted as she brought it down-

"Flame Wall!" A wall of flames appeared from the ground and burned up the last of the bird monsters. She sheathed her sword and hurried up to catch up with Asch. Pretty soon, she saw him, but more surprisely, she saw Tear, Jade, uy, Anise, and Natalia running behind him. Wait, Natalia?!

"What are you doing here?!" asked Ruka as she soon caught up with the group.

"You're here?!" exclaimed Guy. "But I thought-"

"No time for chit-chat! We'll discuss this later!" ordered Jade. Soon, they arrived in a beautiful room different from the rest of the mines. However, the structures around them began to fall apart and there was some shaking going worse.

"Everyone but Asch! You have to go this way! Me and Asch will go that way!" commanded Ruka, pointing out the directions. Nobody was in the mood to argue, so they quickly did what Ruka asked. Ruka managed to catch up with Asch and spotted Luke and Van not too far away. "Asch! Below!"

Asch looked down and saw Luke and Van a bit below them. The shaking was getting far worse. "Damn! We didn't make it!" he said when he and Ruka came to a stop.

"Asch! Why are you here?! I told you not to come!" called Van.

"Too bad. I also brought the sister you tried to save!"

Van whistled something, and a large bird monster took him away. Asch tried to stop him, but Ruka noticed a bird monster approaching towards their direction at rapid speed. She knew she didn't have enough time to fight, so she shouted, "Get down on the ground!" Afterwards, she ducked to the ground facedown, luckily avoidng the bird's sharp claws.

However, Asch wasn't so luckily and he was grabbed by the shoulders from the bird's claws. Ruka stood up and watch as he struggled to get freed. She was planning to use a fonic arte to save him, but there were flaws. Like, what if she accidentally hit him as well? Even if she managed to hit the bird accurately, where would he land? Besides, the place was collasping.

Ruka watched as the bird carrying Asch was taking him away, but noticed Van wasn't going anywhere and jumped down to join the others. Once she got there, she prepared to use a fonic arte. She knew now that she had to kill Van with one blow as she gathered fonons.

"Van! I knew it! You betrayed me! You said that you were going to preserve the Outer Lands!" shouted Tear. "What about the people of Akzeriuth? The Oracle Knights in the Tartarus? They'll be killed!"

"Mysterica, some day you'll come to understand the folly and ugliness of this world,' said Van calmly. "I want you to live. At least long enough for me to see you come to your senses. You have the fonic hymns. Use them."

"O darkened storm cloud, loose thy blade and run mine enemies through! Thunder Blade!" cried Ruka, finishing her incantation. A large sword of lightning appeared from the sky and was heading for Van. However, Van managed to get out of the way in time and the lightning sword hit a wall instead, making more rocks collapse. Van quickly left the area, not wanting to get another Thunder Blade at him.

"Damn! The tunnels are collasping!" shotued Jade as the shaking got worse.

"Everyone! Come close! Hurry!" ordered Tear. As soon as Guy carried Luke and made it back to the group, Tear began singing as fast as she could, forming a barrier.

Ruka wasn't scared, but she never felt so ashamed and guilty in her entire life. She knew she had failed at her own mission that no one had ordered her to do. Which was save Akzeriuth. How she knew Akzeriuth was going to collapse nobody will ever know.

_'No, no! I am too late,' _thought Ruka, frustration, stress, and guilt all packed up inside of her head. _'Oh dear Yulia...no...no!' _Reaching her limits due to the pained feeling she had inside of herself and due to the exhaustion, she passed out.

* * *

_Back with Shiki and the others... _

"Whew! Finally made it on land!" sighed Shiki in relief.

"It didn't take that long," said Kokia. "So, where to now?"

"Hmm..." said Rin. "We should probably ask some people around and-"

Suddenly, everything started shaking like crazy and everyone started to grab hold of something. "I-is is an earthquake?!" asked Shiki.

"What do you think, captain obvious?!" shouted Felix, grabbing onto his master's neck.

"Gah! Y-you're choking me!" shouted Rin. Soon, the earthquake stopped and the workers asked around, helping out innocents.

"Hey, are earthquakes common here?" asked Jun.

"I don't think so," said Kokia.

"..." Rin turned her back on her group for a moment, going silent. Things were going to be unpleasant around here, and she had a feeling about it.

* * *

_Back with Ruka... _

"...uka! Ruka! Wake up!" called out a familiar voice. Ruka opened her eyes and saw Guy and Natalia looming over her. They gave her space as she stood up and wiped the dust off her clothes. She noticed her hoodie wasn't covering her face, exposing it.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Guy.

"Yes, I am alright," answered Ruka. What she saw next was an unpleasant and unexpected scene. The pleace was beyond the words of horrible. The sky was a deep shade of purple, and the sea turned out to be what seemed to be thick mud and miasma. The Tartarus was besides the land the group was on. However, what was more horrifying was that there were several bodies all over the land.

"All these people...are they...?"

"...Yes. They're dead," answered Natalia. Ruka felt more guilt inside of her. She couldn't even protect these people!

"There's someone there!" announced Tear. Everyone turned and saw a small boy floating on a small piece of wood in the sea of miasma. Ruka felt relief that someone had survived, but she knew that they had to rescue him, and fast!

"Daddy...it hurts...daddy," cried out the boy softly. Just the desperation of the small boy made Ruka even more guilty.

"Hang on! I'll save you!" called Natalia.

Tear grabbed a hold of her arm on time. "Stop! That's a bottomless sea of mud and miasma! You'll die if you jump in there!"

"Then what can we do about that boy?!" asked Natalia.

"Let's try healing fonic artes from here. They might reach."

"He's sinking!" cried out Guy.

Ruka turned to Natalia and Tear. "Quickly! You must perform them!"

Guy attempted to reach the little boy, but a small earthquake made him fall over, and made the little boy sink completely into the sea of death. "Damnit it!" he yelled, punching the ground in anger.

Even though she looked calm, Ruka was horrified and sick inside. She felt an immense amount of guilt inside of her after watching the boy die right in front of her.

"Is this place going to break apart too?!" asked Anise.

"Let's go to the Tartarus. The emergency buoy is operational, and it's managing to stay above the mud," suggested Jade.

Everyone got inside the Tartarus, which made the mood worse. There were dead bodies everywhere, and worse, guts. And nobody wanted to see them. There were Malkuth and Oracle Knights bodies everywhere, as well as ligers and gryffins. Blood stained the floor and walls, and there was a nasty stench in the air.

If Ruka was younger, she would be immediantly horrified and probably puked, but she remained calm, but sad. She had seen death ever since the first time she left the Fabre manor, because she had killed monsters and evil people. The others looked like they were about to puke. Everyone left for the bridge. Ion and Anise looked depressed on one side of the room, Tear and Guy had depressed and dark looks on their faces, and Luke and Mieu were off in a corner.

Finally, Jade returned to the bridge after examining the Tartarus. "It looks like it will still run," announced Jade.

"There's a place called Yulia City here in the Qliphoth. It should be to the west," said Tear.

"You seemed to know a lot about this place," said Jade. "I'd like to hear an explanation once we get there." They drove the Tratarus for a couple of hours, but all they saw was a sea of miasma and mud and clouds of purple as they sailed.

Ruka placed her hoodie over her head to hide her face again so that everyone wouldn't know what her expression was. She was as despressed as everyone else, and she kept on muttering quietly, "I am sorry...I am sorry..."

A couple minutes later, Guy finally spoke, "No matter how far we go, there's nothing in sight. Are we really underground?"

"In a way. The place you live is known down here as the Outer Lands, the world's outer shells," explained Tear. 'It's a floating land supported by pillars called Sephiroth Trees that extend from the Qliphoth."

"I don't understand," said Natalia.

"Long ago, the Outer Lands were here in the Qliphoth." Everyone was surprised, but Tear continued. "Two thousand years ago, the miasma enveloped Auldrant and infected the land. hat is when Yulia read the seven-part Score, finding a way to escape destruction and bring prosperity."

"Based on the Score, Yulia proposed a plan to raise the planet's crust using the Sephiroth," explained Ion.

"And that was the beginning of the Outer Lands," finished Guy. "Huh...quite a story."

"Yes. Only maestros and above in the Order of Lorelei known. As do those born in the Qliphoth."

"Then, you're from the Qliphoth, Tear?" asked Anise.

"...At any rate, we've fallen down here," said Ion. "We were saved, thanks to Tear's fonic hymn."

"Why did this happen?" asked Jade. "You said Akzeriuth was supported by a pillar, right?"

"Yes, but that pillar...disintegrated."

"How?" asked Anise. There was no need for anyone to answer, because everyone was looking at Luke now.

"I-I didn't know anything about it! I was just trying to neutralize the miasma!" stuttered Luke. "He told me that if I caused a hyperresonance there, the miasma would disappear!"

"My brother deceived you. And you destroyed the pillar supporting Akzeriuth," told Tear.

"No! That can't be!"

"Van ordered you to stand next to the passage rng," said Ion. "Those passage rings are what produced the rings. Tear's probably right. I was careless. I never dreamed that Van would make Luke do such a thing."

"I wish Luke had at least discussed it with us beforehand," said Jade, disappointed. "Neutralizing the miasma could have waited until the residents were evacuated. Of course, there is little point in saying that right now."

"Yes, Akzeriuth is gone now. Thousands of lives...lost in an instant," agreed Natalia quietly.

"A-are you saying it's my fault?" asked Luke.

_'Not just yours. Van and mine as well,' _thought Ruka, turning away.

"It's..it's not my fault! Master Van said-yeah! Master Van told me to do it!" said Luke, making an excuse. And a pathetic one at that.

Jade turned around and started heading inside. "I'm returning to the bridge. If I stay here, I'll be irritated by some ridiculous ranting."

"What's your problem?! I was only trying to save Akzeriuth!" shouted Luke, turning to Jade.

"Ever since you lost your memory, you've been a completely different person," said Natalia before walking away.

"I-it's not my fault! Right, Ruka?" asked Luke, turning to his sister. Ruka only had her back turned to Luke and didn't say a single thing.

Natalia grabbed Ruka's motionless hand. "Come on Ruka. Let's leave him," said Natalia. Without waiting for an answer, Natalia dragged Ruka inside, and Ruka didn't even care. Once everyone but Luke and Mieu were inside, everyone grew quiet as they drove.

Natalia embraced Ruka the entire time and said comforting words like, "It's alright...it's alright..." Ruka wasn't crying, but she was emotionless and quiet the whole time and let Natalia hug and comfort her. That just added more guilt inside of her.

_'I...did not deserve this comfort,' _thought Ruka emotionessly as she pulled away from Natalia gently. "Thank you Natalia, but I am fine," said Ruka before walking off in the other side for some privacy.

Soon, Natalia shouted, "I can see something!"

"Is that a waterfall?" asked Anise.

"Yes. It's sea water from the Outer Lands coming down. The city's inside," explained Tear.

"Won't the water pressure crush the Tartarus?" asked Guy.

"Don't worry. The water vaporizes near the ground."

"Then, here we go," decided Jade. Once everyone landed the Tartarus, they walked into Yulia City. It seemed dark inside, but there was so much space and an wonderful view.

"Wow! This is Yulia City?" asked Anise.

"Yes. The mayor's inside. Let's go," said Tear. As everyone was walking away, Tear and Ruka stopped because they noticed that Luke and Mieu weren't moving. "How long are you going to stand there? Everyone's gone inside."

'All they'll do is keep accusing me of things. I don't want to go," complained Luke.

"You're even more pathetic than I thought, reject!" spoke an irritated voice. Everyone turned to see Asch the Bloody.

"You! What are you doing here?! Where's Master Van?!"

"Ha! You still call him, 'Master' even after he's bestrayed you?" scoffed Asch.

"Betrayed me? Then Master Van really did wanted me to destroy Akzeriuth?"

"Damn it! If only I'd realized what Van was planning sooner, this never would've happened!" Asch turned to Luke. "And you! Why didn't you think before using your hyperresonance?"

'S-so, you're saying it's my fault too?!"

"Of course it's your fault! Don't even try to deny it!" said Asch.

"It's not my fault! It's not my fault! It's not!"

"All all replica brains really this defective?"

"Replica...Master Van used that word too," muttered Luke.

"You STILL haven't figured it out?! Is this someone's idea of a joke?!"

"W-what? What the hell are you talking about?!"

"I'll tell you, 'Luke.'"

"Asch, stop!" shouted Tear. Ruka was confused, so she wanted to hear what Asch had to say.

Asch ignored her and turned to Luke. "Why do you think you and I have the same face?"

"H-how should I know?"

"I'm a noble who was born in Baticul. Seven years ago, I was kidnapped by a villain named Van."

"You can't mean..."

"That's right! You're a second-rate copy of me! A mere replica!"

_A mere replica...A mere replica... _Those words kept repeating over and over in Ruka's mind. Ruka did not understand what she heard for a moment. She took a half step back in shock, and her feeling turned from shock to realization. Asch the Bloody was her real brother, and this Luke, the one that had lost his memory, was not.

"You're lying! It's not true! It's not true!" cried Luke. He unsheathed his sword.

"You want to fight, replica?" asked Asch, also unsheathing his sword.

"Stop lying!" Luke shouted, charging towards Asch with anger. Tear and Ruka watched the battle continue, however, they both knew who the victor was going to be. Luke was fighting with blinding rage, but Asch was calm and blocked all of Luke's attacks. Finally, with just one slash, he knocked Luke's sword out of his hands and nocked Luke to the ground. Luke tried to get up, but Asch pointed his sword at Luke's throat.

"You're just a weak replica," Asch stated coldly, still pointing the blade to Luke's neck.

"It's not true...it's not true!" shouted Luke, still denying it. Asch regarded him cooly before pressing the blade harder at Luke's throat, just making one measly scratch. Luke continued to brawl even though his life was in danger.

"Then I'll finish it for you, replica." Asch pulled his sword back and prepared to strike down his enemy.

"It's not true...it's not true..." Luke fainted right there and then.

"Asch, stop!" shouted Tear, with one of her small knives at her hand. The God-General still kept his position, sword at ready, stance perfect, sword angled dangerously at Luke's throat, as he casted an eye over to Tear. The small figure besides her had his sword unsheathed as well. Asch still couldn't make out who was under that stupid hood. Not that he cared who it was anyways.

"Don't interfere!" shouted Asch before looking back at his previous target. Just when he was about to strike once again, he heard a swoosh, saw a knife heading towards him,and immediantly jumped back away from Luke. He managed to dodge in time, because after the knife had been thrown, the smaller figure was near Luke's unconscious body, sword in hand.

The smaller figure turned to Asch, pointed his sword in one hand while picking up Luke with the other. "R-ruka?" asked Tear, surprised. "What are you...?" Ruka didn't answer, as she carried Luke over to Tear, and lowered him into her awaiting arms. Ruka spun around to meet Asch's angry gaze. The red haired God General was gripping his sword so tightly that hisknuckles were showing clearly through his gloves.

"Tear, take Luke back to Yulia City and warn the others. I will handle Asch the Bloody here," informed Ruka, both hands on the handle of her sword.

"You're not going anywhere!" shouted Asch, charging towards Tear to finish off Luke. However, Ruka blocked his way and blocked his sword. As their swords were still colliding with one another, Asch asked, "You actually care about that dreck?! After what he's done?!" Honestly, he just couldn't see how anyone could have any sympathy for the guy who destroyed Akzeriuth!

"That does not give you an excuse to kill him," said Ruka calmly. Her calm tone irritated Asch. "Besides, Fon Master Ion is in this city, so I know he will not approve of you killing him."

Asch thought he got the message. So, this guy he's fighting with is only doing it because the Fon Master doesn't want any bloodshed? _'It shouldn't take too long to change his mind,' _thought Asch. _'The faster I convince him, the faster I can kill the dreck.' _

Asch and Ruka broke the lock on their swords and stood a few distances away from each other. "It's common military procedure to kill any criminals that hve commited crimes. That replica just killed thousands a few hours ago," Asch tried to reason. "Besides, you aren't a representative of the Fon Master and therefore, can't speak his decisions. And even if the Fon Master is here in Yulia City, he's not in the same area as we are! And the people living in this city have no bearing upon the Order of Lorelei, even if the city holds the name of 'Yulia.'"

"Still, I refuse to let you kill Luke," answered Ruka coldly.

"What possible reason would you want him to live anyways?!" yelled Asch, finally fed up with trying to convince his opponent. He had no other choice. He has to defeat his guy, and move on to kill that dreck.

"Asch the Bloody, please calm down."

"Calm down?! You want me to CALM DOWN?!" yelled Asch in rage. "Why the hell would I calm down?!"

"Do you really wish for the blood of innocents here in Yulia City to be in your hands?" questioned Ruka, trying to lower Asch's anger as possible as she could. "If not, then calm down, and we will talk about this." Asch seems to bristle at this question, but all of a sudden, he calmed down strangely. Ruka didn't lower her guard down, knowing that something was wrong.

"Come at me."

Ruka seemed taken aback for a second. "What?"

"I said, attack me." Ruka realized what Asch wanted right now. He wanted to take his anger out on her, which he now viewed as an enemy.

Ruka nodded. "As you wish." She began to recite a fonic arte off the top of her mind which happened to be Thunder Lance.

A ghost of a smile crossed Asch's lips as he unsheathed his sword in a quick draw, completely knocking her arte away. The lance of lightning fell into the murky sea and exploded its potential energy into the muddy death trap.

Ruka would like to know how he had done that, but the rush of battle and excitement had caught up to her. She figured fonic artes wouldn't work on Asch seeing how she had no time for them, so she swung at Asch.

Once again, he threw off her blow with a single careless swing of his sword. This time though, he added an offensive strike at a very quick pace. She had to think fast and maker her muscles faster to deflect his blow. The weight of it was crushing.

Ruka slid backwards a bit and launched herself forward, adding more weight into her blade this time. She knew, even at her limits, she would stand no chance against him. He easily dodged it and sliced his sword vertically , making the young mage wince as his sword cut her shoulder. She spun and tried to deflect his next blow, but she had not expected him to use all of his strength into his next blow.

Her sword was out of her hands and a bit far from here and stabbed into the ground. Ruka glanced back at Asch in time to see him punch her in the face. Ruka was laying on the ground, clutching her red cheek were it was punched. She realized that her hoodie was down right after that punch and looked back at Asch directly in the eye.

Asch seemed to freeze, taking in Ruka's face. Ruka stared back, her face completely emotionless. "You...are you-"

Ruka picked her sword before sheathing it back to its scabbard. "Yes, I am Ruka Fon Fabre, your sister."

"What are you doing here?!"

"I am sorry, was I unclear? I am trying to prevent you from killing Luke."

"You know that's not what I mean!" shouted Asch. "I mean, why are you in Yulia City?! Why aren't you back in the Fabre manor, where you should be safe?!"

"My goodness, you must really have a bad habit of not letting people explain before you make rash decisions," scolded Ruka. "To answer your question, I escaped from the Fabre manor once to retrieve Luke, who has made it back safely. The second time was to retrieve Luke again in order to stop him from destroying Akzeriuth, but it is too late. I should have been faster. Now, it is not only Luke's fault that Akzeriuth is destroyed, but mine as well."

"What do you mean, you wanted to stop the replica from destroying Akzeriuth? And why is this your fault?" asked Asch, confused.

"...What if I told you that I could...see the future? That I knew that Akzeriuth would be destroyed by Luke?"

"What? That's impossible. Stop lying and tell me the truth!"

"Yes, I suspected nobody would believe me when I say this. And I am telling the truth."

"Then, let's say I believe you. If you knew that Akzeriuth was going to be destroyed, HOW did you know?" asked Asch.

"...You know about the Score, right? That it predicts the future?" questioned Ruka.

"Yeah, so?"

"I have met the person who created the Score. He calls himself the Wise One."

"You're making this stuff up!"

"Am I? Listen carefully now. The Wise One...is not human, nor is he an animal. However, he has god-like powers close to Lorelei. He created the Score, predicted the future even farther ahead than Yulia. Also, he appears in my dreams over time."

"Oh really? And what does he tell you?" Asch had a feeling that Ruka was seriously telling the truth, and that he should really listen to her. His soul was begging him to listen to the important details.

"He tells me of the future of course, and that I was chosen for some purpose. He appeared in my dreams about two years ago. At first, I did not believe him, thinking that it was ridiculous, just like you. But then he predicted simple things, like a man in the manor will stroke his mustache the next day, or something like that. He kept sending me visions in the future until I finally believed him. Then, he began the most serious visions, about Akzeriuth being destroyed."

"And you did nothing but watch?!" asked Asch, now thinking he should believe Ruka. Even though it may seem ridiculous, he knew deep down, that she really was telling the truth. Besides, what would she gain from telling this story most people would find unbelieveable? And he was curious of who created the Score.

"...Yes."

Asch pointed his sword at her in anger. "Yet again, all you did was watch?! You have seen that so called vision countless times, and yet you did nothing but WATCH?!"

"I will provide no excuses for my inaction."

"Damn you!" he shouted, his hands shaking. It wasn't due to fear, but his hands stopped shaking after he calmed down a bit.

"Is something wrong?" asked Ruka, uninterested. "I believe you were about to attack me. I do not intend to dodge if that is what concerns you."

"...You were the one that damaged Sync really badly, right?"

"Yes, I did."

Asch lowered his sword. "You fool, do you understand what that means?"

"Of course I do. Van and the rest of the God Generals will try to hunt me down and kill me for violating one of the laws written in the Order of Lorelei, which is never to harm a fellow God General," answered Ruka calmly. "However, I already explained to Legretta that it was out of self-defense, so she'll tell Van."

Asch sheathed his sword. "Then it seems your mind is set. Fine, you have my word that I won't kill the dreck. At least, for now. Answer me one thing."

"Which is?"

"Why do you go so far for that 'Luke?' Even knowing that he's a replica and not your true brother?"

"Because, I still care for him, regardless of what you say. Now, it is my turn to ask a question. Asch the Bloody, why do you wish to kill Luke? Besides the fact that he has killed the peopel of Akzeriuth?"

"Isn't it obvious? That dreck stoled everything from me! My home, family, EVERYTHING! That's why, I have and want to kill him, because he's an annoying replica who won't even accept the fact that he's killed thousands!"

"...I see. I feel sorry for you, Asch the Bloody. You are going to be miserable for the rest of your life, even if you killed Luke," spoke Ruka, turning away for a moment.

Asch was confused. "What...do you mean?"

Ruka turned back to Asch, a firm look on her face. "Did I stutter? Yes, and think very carefully on what that will mean. Think VERY carefully. Now, our little chat draws to a close. We shall talk more once we join with the others. Oh, and do keep your word about not killing Luke. Though thet others might not admit it, they still do care for Luke, and will not hesitate to kill you the second you kill Luke."

"...Fine." With that, Asch followed Ruka towards Yulia City. He noticed something different about his sister. She's much more...mature and quiet and calm than before. Last time he saw her, she was so cheerful and happy all the time. But now, it's like he's dealing with a different sibling.

* * *

_Later... _

Ruka slid her arm along the railing in the city beneath the surface. She didn't really have much to do so she was walking around the dark city. The others were really shocked when they learned the truth about Luke and Asch, and also found it hard to believe that Ruka could see the future, but decided to play it cool since Ruka was too serious. For a moment, she considered turning back and going to her brother,Luke, who was in Tear's room, sleeping. That idea was discarded when she saw a glimpse of red hair spilling over the shoulders of a man.

Although she was a bit surprised that the Qliphoth had any air to begin with, she found that it was almost perfect for the dark atmosphere. She slid over to Asch until she was right next to him before she directed her gaze out to where he was looking at a purple sea of mud and gas.

Ruka looked up in slight alarm when she heard him cough found Asch looking at her almost in a nostalgic way. Most of that look was covered by an annoyed facade. Luckily, Ruka know how to look past that.

"Did you need something?" he asked harshly, looking forward.

"Not really, Asch the Bloody," she answered quietly and maturely, wondering what her brother's response would be like. Well, her actualy brother, Asch, not Luke.

"Just call me Asch. Not the Bloody title."

"Very well then, sir."

"Sir?" he asked, clenching his jaw.

"Yes, or would you like me to call you ma'am? Madam? Lady? _Duchess? _Go on and pick. It matters little to me," Ruka dead panned monotonously, making a straight face while Asch's face screwed up in anger.

"What happened to you?" he asked, turning back to his lovely landscaping of purple.

"Nothing. Whatever happened to you, sirrah?" (Sirrah means to refer to someone with a lower rank, and the opposite of sir) Ruka watched his shoulders shot up at the last word. It was easy to mess him up, since he had such a short fuse, plus she knew that he knew exactly what that word meant.

"Tch, I got lost," he replied. "Lost with misery."

"Hmm, it does not sound like you," said Ruka, turning towards him.

"Hmph," he responded. "You don't seem like yourself, either. What happened to the sister that spiked the punch at Father's business party?" Asch leaned his chin on his fist, smiling shyly.

Ruka, thinking this was some sort of challenge, replied, "Oh? Then, remember when I poured a bunch of bubbles into the water system, and all of the goldfish died?"

Asch chuckled slightly. "Those goldfish were fake, just there to keep us from running out before we were ten."

"You do not say," said Ruka, suddenly amused by the conversation they were having. "How about the time when Natalia made you a crown made of poison ivy without you knowing it?" Ruka covered up a fit of giggles while Asch absently scratched his head. Ruka laughed at this, almost childishly.

"Aha, there's the girl I used to know," Asch said, smiling a bit. Ruka realized in surprise that this was no time to be laughing and straighten her back, trying to look mature. Asch just rolled his eyes and looked forward again, his modd lighten a bit.

"Let us go to the mayor's house. I have heard that there is a way to get back to the Outer Lands, but Mayor Teodoro knows," spoke Ruka, now serious. "Tear has given me the instructions on where to find him. Please, follow me."

Soon, Ruka and Asch made it to the council room, which didn't take long. They found a man sitting across a table, so they went to him. "Hello Mayor Teodoro, it is a pleasure to meet you," spoke Ruka, bowing her head a bit.

"What do you think of the Qliphoth?" asked Teodoro.

"It's just as I'd heard. Not very pleasant," said Asch.

"The miasma and Outer Lands cover the sky," explained Teodoro. "The land is a liquefied crust flowing over the mantle. It's no place for humans to live."

"Why don't you move to the Outer Lands?" asked Asch.

"You know our role. We are the watchers. We cannot leave this land."

"So, I hear there might be a way to raise the Tartarus back to the Outer Lands?" questioned Asch.

"We've attached a fonon activator to the Tartarus similar to those used by the passage rings. It should be able to simulate Akzeriuth's Sephiroth and raise a tree one last time."

"Then, we ride the Sephiroth Tree back up to the surface, huh?"

"Exactly. But do you really need the landship that badly?" asked Teodoro.

"I wouldn't have asked if we didn't!" said Asch rudely.

"Asch," scolded Ruka. "I am very sorry about Asch. He is just in a bad mood right now. Yes, we really need the landship. Also, thank you for attaching a fonon activator onto the Tartarus. We really did needed it. Is there anything else you would like to say?"

"No, that about sums it," said Teodoro.

"I believe we should go right away and gather the others, Asch," suggested Ruka. Asch nodded, and the two of them left the council room.

* * *

**Hope: And I managed to finish this by almost midnight! Whoo! In the next chapter, it will now focus more on Shiki and the others!**

**Shiki: Yay us!**

**Rin: *holds up a gun and points it at a hostage* Even though the next chapter's all about us, review more or I shoot this guy!**

**Hope: *facepalms* Rin, that's MOHS. He's 500 times worse than Van. Actually, i don't even care about him at this point. In fact, 100% of the people that played Tales of the Abyss already hates his guts. Anyways, read and review people! By the way, I had help from Emberstar-pheonix on this one!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope: And we're bac-**

**Shiki: YES! YES! YES! THIS CHAPTER'S ALL ABOUT ME! YAY!**

**Hope: And I really want to finish my sentence! Yeah, this chapter's all about you, but don't celebrate, because in the next chapter, it's not going to be about you!**

**Everyone: *glares at Shiki* Way to go, Shiki.**

**Shiki: Hey!**

**Hope: Well, most of this chapter is going to be about Shiki and something else, but other than that, let's do the disclaimer! Shiki!**

**Shiki: Mage of Hope doesn't own Tales of the Abyss! **

* * *

It didn't take very long together the others, but the others had their own reasons for going. Guy, because he needed to check on Asch and look after Ruka. Anise, because she was following Ion who wanted to go, and because she now despised Luke. Jade, just because. However, Tear and Mieu didn't go because Tear wanted to look after Luke, and Mieu, because Luke was still his master despite what he's done.

Once everyone was on board on the Tartarus, they immediantly started it and were on their way. Jade, the one most familiar with the Tartarus, was obviously promoted captain of the ship, while Asch, Anise, and Guy helped operated it. The others didn't have any experience or knowledge of controllling a ship, so they just stood there and watched.

Surprisely, everyone immediantly knew what the Sephiroth Tree was the second they saw it. It was a huge tall tree that shined brightly through the dark and depressing miasma in the Qliphoth, like a fire in the middle of a dark cave.

Everyone grabbed onto something when they were being lifted from the Qliphoth to the Outer Lands. It was like a rollar coaster ride, only the ride was never going back down, and just kept going up. When they got to the Outer Lands, they saw the clear blue sky and the ocean with no traces of mud or miasma.

"Looks like we made it up," said Jade finally.

"I can't believe this is floating in mid-air," said Natalia, astonished.

"So, where do weo go to now?' asked Guy to Asch.

"We can get information at Fon Machine Lab 1 in Belkend. Van goes there often," suggested Asch. "I misunderstood Van's objective. We'll have to uncover his activites to find out what he's really after."

"I want you to take me and Ion back to Daath," requested Anise.

"We'll take you back once we're done," said Asch. "I need bodies here to operate the Tartarus."

"Why not use your own men?" asked Guy.

"I can't. Everything I would do would be leaked to Van."

"I don't see any problem with helping Asch. We, too, need to find out Van's objective," agreed Natalia.

"Natalia is right," Ion also agreed.

"I also agree," said Ruka.

"If you say so, Ion," said Anise, finally agreeing.

"I have something I want to confirm as well," said Jade. "I'll cooperate with Asch for a time."

"Belkend is to the east. Now, get to work," ordered Asch.

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Shiki and the others, a few hours ago... _

"What was with that earthquake anyways?" wondered Kokia as she and her group were walking.

"Maybe it's just a rare event for earthquakes to appear," said Jun. "At least the earthquake did a good thing. It did save us the trouble of fighting monsters."

"Hey, guys? We're near Choral Castle, right?" asked Shiki.

"Well, according to this map, yeah," answered Rin, reading a map for directions.

"Ok, this is good then," muttered Shiki, sighing in relief.

"What's wrong?' asked Kokia.

"Oh...Shiki, are you planning to return there?" asked Jun.

"Yeah. After all, the old man did tell me to."

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Rin.

"A little bit far from Choral Castle...is where Shiki and I used to live," answered Jun. "The Hidden Shadow Village."

"Whoa! Really?" asked Kokia.

"You know, I've always been curious on where ninjas lived," said Rin, interested. "So show us the way, my dear pupil!"

"But wait," said Shiki sadly. "The village is really in ruins. Remember what I said back in Baticul? Some small organization slaughtered everyone in it. Of course, they didn't survive as well, but most of the village is destroyed, so it can't really be called a village."

"Still, I really want to see it!" said Rin. "Felix! Go to the sky and see if you can locate a small village!"

"Ok!" agreed Felix, flying into the sky.

"Teacher, are you sure you want to see it?" asked Shiki.

"Oh, come on! This might be the only time I get to see a hidden village!" whined Rin.

"I want to see it too!" said Kokia, excited.

"While we're waiting, how about we have lunch?" suggested Rin, getting some cooking supplies out from her backpack. "I'll do it, just for the heck of it."

"Really? Teacher, your cooking rocks!" said Shiki.

"Really?" asked Kokia.

"Yeah! Teacher rarely cooks, since she forces me and...Gino to cook."

"..." Everyone grew silent at the mention of Gino, while Rin cooked.

* * *

_About a few hours later... _

"Man! What is taking that dumb bird so long?!" shouted Kokia, impateintly. Shiki and Jun were playing Rock-Papers-Scissors, with Jun somehow able to win everytime. Rin was reading a book while leaning against a tree.

"I'm back!" announced Felix, flying back to Rin's shoulder.

"What took you so long?" shouted Kokia, an angry tick at her head. "We've been waiting for hours!"

"Well excuse me! I didn't know the direction of the village!" argued Felix. "And-mmph!" Felix's beak got stuffed with a sandwich made for him.

"Just eat, and then we'll talk," said Rin. Felix nodded, obviously showing that he was enjoying the sandwich.

When he was done, he continued, "The village is in that direction to the east. But there are a couple of monsters on the way. Some of them even fought me, and that was why I was so late, KOKIA." He glared at Kokia.

"Well, sorry!" said Kokia, sticking her tongue out.

"Well, lead the way, Felix!" said Rin. "Oh wait! Let's do this then! Felix, fly!"

Felix sighed. "Again? Fine." While the others were confused, they watched as Rin gently grabbed one of Felix's legs. Then, everyone's eyes widen when they saw Felix flying in the sky, carrying Rin.

"Whoa! When-how-what-WHAT?!" everyone shouted.

"How can you do that?!" exclaimed Kokia.

"Easy! This bird's no ordinary bird!" said Rin, grinning. "Now grab my leg!"

"Um...you sure Felix can carry the four of us?" asked Jun.

"Of course I can't-"

"It'll be fine!" said Rin, interrupting Felix. So, Kokia grabbed onto Rin's leg, while Shiki grabbed Kokia's leg while Jun was carried by Shiki by the neck collar. Felix sighed and left the ground...by 1 feet.

"Hey! What kind of stupid ride is this!" said Shiki. "I demand a refund!"

"Hey, I can only carry one person at a time!" explained Felix. "Or two if the second person's lightweighted."

"Ok! Shiki, and Jun! Get off!" ordered Kokia cheerfully.

"Why?" asked the two of them.

"Haven't you heard the term, ladies first? Besides Shiki, you got Jun with you! With that said, GET OFF!" Kokia kicked Shiki in the head with her free leg, causing both Shiki and Jun to fall to the ground. Luckily, they haven't gotten to the sky very far.

"Jerks!" shouted Shiki. However, they noticed that now, Felix was carrying the two girls by 2 more feet.

"Oh come on!" complained Kokia.

"Ugh! Too...heavy!" complained Felix.

"Hhahahahaa! You're too heavy, Kokia!" laughed Shiki, rolling around in the grass.

"Oh shut up! And what makes you think I'm heavy?" asked Kokia, glaring daggers at the ninja.

"Obviously because since teacher was easy to carry, you must be heavy! HAHAHAHA!"

"Let's just go," said Rin. "I really want to hurry up and see the village!"

"Don't worry! I'll be able to endure this!" promised Felix. Soon, everyone was walking towards the Hidden Shadow Village slowly, mainly because of Felix carrying the two girls.

* * *

_A few more hours later... _

"*pant* Are...we there...yet...?" asked Felix, panting.

"Wait for it...wait for it..." said Shiki. "Ok! We're here!"

Felix fell to the ground, panting for breath, and dropping the two girls he was carrying. "Give me...a proper burial...when you...bury me..." Then, his arms went limp.

Rin bent down, poked at his arms, and said, "...He died again."

"Again?" everyone asked, confused.

Rin sighed. "Well, he's asleep now. He probably deserves it. We might as well stuff dirt into his mouth and pluck feathers off him to pass the time."

"But wait, didn't you said that he-"

Felix's eyes shot up. "NO! NO! I'm fine!" He sat up to prove it.

"...Ok, now I'm confused," said Shiki, with Kokia and Jun agreeing with him. He turned to the Hidden Shadow Village. There were only a few houses standing, but there were lots of holes and broken windows in them. Besides that, everyone seemed burned to a crisp or destroyed.

"That's horrible..." said Kokia.

"This is what's left of the Hidden Shadow Village," said Jun. He turned to Shiki. "Shiki? You know where to go, right?"

"...Yeah."

"Wait, where are we going?" asked Kokia.

"We're going to the Shadow Temple," explained Jun. "You see..."

* * *

_Flashback, a couple years ago... _

_"Dad?" asked a little boy, wandering around in a deserted and destroyed village. A small dog was also walking with him, sniffing the air for any survivors. _

_The small dog barked, catching the little boy's attention. "Jun? What's wrong?" The small dog named Jun trotted forward, making the small boy follow him._

_Soon, they both stopped in a collasped and destroyed house. They both saw a hand sticking out from some wood. "Hey!" shouted the small boy, running towards where the hand was. It took him and Jun a while to remove all of the wood, but they managed to do it. What they saw next was a man that had lots of injuries bleeding, even now._

_"Dad!" cried the small boy, trying to stop the bleeding with his small hands. "Hang in there, old man!"_

_The man opened his eyes slowly and painfully. "S-shiki...? I'm glad...you at least, were safe..."_

_"Old man, don't you dare die!" shouted Shiki desperately. "You promised to teach me a jutsu! And it was going to be my first too!"_

_"S-sorry...but I'm done here," spoke Shiki's father. _

_"Don't say that! Damn it, you were always endureing pain, even after your missions! Why quit now?!"_

_"Shiki...I need to tell you something..."_

_"Old man, if this is a last request that you want me to go search for someone and tell them, 'I'm sorry,' then you do it yourself!" shouted Shiki._

_"No, it's not that," said Shiki's father. "Here, put this around Jun's neck..." With shaking hands, he pulled out a red collar and handed it to Shiki. Shiki quickly placed it around Jun's neck. _

_"What's this supposed to do?" asked Jun. Shiki's eyes widen._

_"Jun! You can talk!" exclaimed Shiki._

_"You can understand me?"_

_"That collar...I meant to give it to Jun soon," revealed Shiki's father, coughing. "It's a rare...and special collar that allows...any animal who wears it...talk."_

_"Thanks!" said Jun._

_"Shiki, there's one more thing I must say to you," spoke Shiki's father. "It's not a request or anything like that...I want you and Jun to live your lives freely...but, tell me what life you'll choose from now on...?"_

_"What are you saying?" asked Shiki. "Me and Jun will keep living on, training to be ninjas that help others no matter what!"_

_Shiki's father smiled. "Good...if that is what you desire, I have no right to stop you...however, you must leave this village at once. This village is no place for you to live in anymore. But, there is a secret power you can obtain..."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"I was planning to tell you when you were older, but it can't be helped. A bit far from here, it's the temple called the Shadow Temple. Those chosen by the Shadow Guardian can gain its powers. However, only a few were chosen. I believe that you have the potential, my son."_

_Shiki, realizing that the blood was spreading out more, shouted, "NO! OLD MAN, DON'T DIE!"_

_"Farewell, my son...I hope you have...a good life..."_

_"OLD MAN! OLD MAN! WAKE UP! **DAD!**"_

* * *

_End of flashback... _

"...I'm sorry," said Kokia, sad.

"Me too," agreed Rin and Felix.

"Hey, don't apologize," reassured Shiki. "It was just a long time ago! Besides, I already got over my old man's death, so no worries! Anyways, I'll lead the way."

"I'm not carrying anyone!" said Felix, his wings now fully recovered. "Especially you Kokia, despite you being a lady."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" shotued Kokia.

About a couple minutes later, they arrived in a large but dark temple. Even though they were outside and the sun was hot today, shivers went down their spines when they entered the shadows outside of the Shadow Temple.

"Guys?" asked Rin. "I think only Shiki and Jun need to go."

"Why not the rest of us?" asked Kokia.

"Haven't you read the stories? Warriors who are about to get new power always go alone. In this case, Jun and Shiki."

"Rin's right," agreed Jun. "So, the three of you stay here."

"Alright, we'll be waiting," said Rin, crossing her arms.

"Don't mess up you two!" warned Kokia.

"Pass whatever obstacles await in your way!" said Felix. Both Jun and Shiki nodded before heading inside the Shadow Temple.

"Man, it's dark inside. Maybe we should have brought a torch or something," muttered Shiki. When they got inside, everything was completely dark, and not a trace of light besides the entrance.

Suddenly, torches lit up the place. Shiki and Jun prepared themselves, for they were suspicious. "Hey! Shadow Guardian! Where are you?" asked Shiki, walking around.

Jun also look around. "Strange..." Then, a shadow from a pillar started to form a person as Shiki and Jun watched with caution.

Soon, the person turned out to be a tall man with long black hair tied in a ponytail, and he wore some sort of black ninja robes while wielding a black katana. "Are you from the Hidden Shadow Village? Is a kid like you supposed to be another chosen?"

"Are you incredibly strong?" asked Shiki. "I hope you are, because I expect the Shadow Guardian to be! Better get ready, cause we're gonna duel!"

"How sharp of you to realize my identity so fast," said the man.

"Well, you're wearing black clothes, you appeared from a shadow, and you're the only one here besides me and Jun here, so I suspect that you're the Shadow Guardian, right?" questioned Shiki.

"Indeed I am. My true name is Masamune," said the man, introducing himself. "I am the Shadow Guardian of the Shadow Temple, here to test any soul who comes here, whether they're chosen or not."

"My name's Shiki, and I'm the Hidden Shadow Village's chief's son!" introduced Shiki. "And I'm here, along with Jun, to make your power mine!"

"You know, the ones I've chosen are always mature and quiet masters," admitted Masamune. "But you're different. I can sense that you're immature, and persistent. But I do sense a stropng determination in you, so show me your determination, both of you! I shall be using my power against you! If you can lay a hit on me, even once, I shall claim you as my master and give you my powers, but that's if you don't die."

"Bring it on!" cheered Shiki. "You remind me of an annoying person anyways! So, I got to get strong like him!"

"You mean Asch the Bloody?" asked Jun.

"Yeah, him!" said Shiki, getting out a katana. "Let's go!" Shiki swiftly charged towards Masamune, but Masamune took a swung at him with his black katana.

Shiki jumped to evade the attack and got behind Masamune. Masamune turned around and clashed blades with Shiki. Before Shiki could strike again, Masamune muttered, "Shadow Puppet."

**SPLAT! **Something sliced through Shiki's shoulder and blood splated out. Shiki quickly jumped back and clutched his shoulder with one hand. "Shiki! Are you alright?" asked Jun. They looked up to see a shadow near Masamune, only the shadow had a large rounded head with no face connected by a narrow linear "body" with two arms projecting outwards, each with three sharp protrusions acting like fingers. One of the fingers had blood on it, whcih happened to be Shiki's blood.

"You're kidding me! That guy can produce shadows as people?" exclaimed Shiki.

"It's not me who's going it. It's the power of my sword," revealed Masamune. "It can be yours if you defeat me. Now, go, Shadow Puppet!"

The shadow puppet charged towards Shiki, but then Jun blocked its attack with his own dagger in his jaws. "It's a two-on-two battle now!" said Jun. "Shiki, you get him, while I take care of this shadow!"

'Awesome! Thanks, Jun!" thanked Shiki, going pass the shadow. The shadow puppet tried to stop Shiki, but Jun kept blocking his attacks. Shiki kept clashing swords with Masamune like true samurais while Jun kept distracting the shadow puppet.

Masmune may have strong attacks, but he's not as fast as Shiki. If two combatants have the same speed, the one who is smaller, in this case, Shiki, always has the advantage. The shadow puppet may be fast, but Jun was faster and nimbly dodged or block the shadow's attacks.

Finally, Masamune said, "Come back, Shadow Puppet!" The shadow obeyed, coming back to his owner's side. Masamune took a stance as if he was going to shoot something, and the shadow's "arms" wrapped around the blade initially, creating a zigzag pattern.

"Jun, be careful!" warned Shiki.

"Puppet Thrust!" shouted Masamune, thrusting his sword forward. The shadow's arms rapidly extended down and past the sword's edges before combining to form a swiftly formed hardened blade that extended several meters ahead.

Shiki's eyes widen, and he blocked sideways with his katana. **CLASH! **As the hardened extended blade was still going forward, it was deflecting the blunt side of Shiki's katana, while Shiki was trying his very best not to falter.

"Split Branches!" **SPLAT! **Numerous spikes protuded outwards from the shadow body, stabbing Shiki's body. When the shadow returned to his master, Shiki was still alive, but he received many injuries due to the spikes. The shadow charged towards Shiki again and tried to take a stab at him, but Jun made its fingers go upwards with all of his strength, forcing the shadow to make a scratch at Shiki's forehead and making it bleed.

Shiki stood his ground and grunted, "I'm not done with you! Not yet!"

**SWOOSH! **Masamune took a swung at Shiki again, but he kept on blocking his attacks. Then, the shadow made an attack towards Shiki and managed to get a scratch at his side.

_'Damn, I'm losing blood, and I need to hurry,' _thought Shiki. Jun arrived in time and was fighting off against the shadow again. Shiki was once again clashing blades with Masamune. No matter what, there seemed to be no end to this, but Masamune was impressed bu Shiki's determination.

Finally, Shiki and Jun jumped on top of a broken pillar, getting ready for their opponent's next attack. Masamune granted their provoke by jumping into the air with his loyal shadow puppet.

"Now! Overlimit!" both Shiki and Jun cried. Soon, they were glowing yellow, filled with new power, speed, and defense. Jun leaped off first, and the shadow attacked his body with its "arms." Despite being impaled, Jun still endured the pain and started attacking the shadow puppet.

Shiki then did something unexpected. He jumped up, then with all of his strength, knocked the sword off of Masamune's hands. Of course, that resulted in Shiki's sword also being lost, but that was a small price to pay for him. "Now it's over! Midair combat's something I'm good at! So, this makes this fight-"

**PUNCH! **"MINE!" finished Shiki, screaming the last word out when he punched Masamune in the stomach. Both combatants fell to the ground, exhausted. The shadow Jun was fighting had also disappeared, and when it did, Jun collasped due to his injuries.

Masamune was the first to stand up, and when Shiki saw that he did, he got up quickly, wobbling a bit due to blood loss. "W-what? You wanna go again?" questioned Shiki, ready to fight with another weapon in hand.

Masamune shook his head. "No. You have deem yourself worthy. You are now my new master, for I will serve you until death comes to take you away. Use my powers as you wish. Who knows, perhaps you will achieve more of my hidden techniques."

With that said, Masamune reverted into the same black katana he used, along with a scabbard. "YAHOO! I WON!" cheered Shiki before sighing in relief.

* * *

_Later... _

"IDIOTS!" **POW! POW! **"First, you go inside some creepy temple, appear almost dead, and I give up my precious blood to save yours, and you're just bragging about some sword you got!" scolded Rin.

Shiki and Jun, who had bumps in their heads, said, "We're sorry."

Then, Shiki just had to ruin the mood when he said, "But hey! Look at my cool new sword-"

**POW! **"Ow! Jeez! Stop hitting me!"

"Well, that's just Rin's way of saying she's glad you're safe," said Felix.

"Yeah, by hitting me."

"Hey, I got a suggestion," said Kokia. "How about we north from here, and then Shiki could train his new sword! Like, St. Binah?'

"For once, you're actually right," said Shiki. "There's not much stuff here, and St. Binah seems like the perfect place."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" complained Kokia as she and her group were walking away from the village. Everyone laughed, then Shiki turned back to his village one last time.

_'Well, see ya old man. And everyone else here. I'll become a great ninja!' _thought Shiki as he looked at his destroyed village before going back to his group.

* * *

**Hope: End of chapter!**

**Shiki: I got a freaky badass sword! Whoo! Best. Chapter. EVER!**

**Hope: Don't hold your breath! In the next few chapters probably, you guys aren't going to be in it!**

**Rin: *holds a gun towards a hostage* Includ us in the next chapter or he dies!**

**Hope:...Rin, either your brain's not working today, or you're just stupid. That's a teddy bear! You seriously think that'll do any good?**

**Rin:...Maybe?**

**Hope;...Next chapter, it will be the Asch team! Also, lots of brotherly sisterly scenes! Well, not a lot, but just some! Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope: Now the new chapter is here!**

**Shiki: I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT A BADASS SWORD!**

**Hope: You're still worked up on that? Whatever. Ruka, do the disclaimer**

**Ruka: Mage of Hope does not own Tales of the Abyss. **

* * *

Natalia was worried. She thought since Ruka found out that Asch was her real brother, she and him might get along, even if it was a little! Sadly, that wasn't the case. While everyone was still sailing to Belkend, Ruka and Asch never made a normal conversation, even once.

Sure, they did talk to each other, but it was about business, like Belkend or Van or something like that. Not normal stuff that didn't involve business. Plus, there was this one time when she saw the two of them heading towards their own rooms, they made eye contact with each other, but they didn't say anything and just walked past each other.

Finally, Natalia had enough. She walked over to Ruka and said, "Ruka, can we talk?"

Ruka, who wasn't busy at the moment, nodded her head silently and followed Natalia towards a private place. Natalia asked, "So, why haven't you been talking to Asch?"

"We have been talking," corrected Ruka.

"I mean besides all the business with Van and all. Why don't you have a normal conversation?"

"I know that he is not interested in such a thing with me," answered Ruka.

"But you two are real brother and sister!" protested Natalia.

"Natalia, I really do appreciate what you are trying to do, and I understand. However, I believe that bonding with Asch is just not the right time," explained Ruka. "It is not that I am trying to avoid him. I know that he has gone through much suffering than any of us could have imagined. I do not wish to bring him more suffering. But at the same time, I do know he is suffering and I wish to ease at least a little bit of that pain. Perhaps after Van has been defeated once and for all will I begin bonding with Asch."

"Oh, I understand now. But, if you say that you want to remove some of Asch's pain, couldn't you at least comfort him? Even if it's for a little while?" requested Natalia. "And don't do this if you don't want to. I'm just asking."

"I see. Alright. Not because you ordered me so, I shall converse with Asch for a while," agreed Ruka before she left. She went outside to take a deep breath and see the evening sky. She leaned forward against the railings of the Tartarus to watch the stars in the evening sky.

Asch, who had decided he needed some fresh air, saw his younger sister looking up at the night sky. There was a reason why he didn't converse with her normally, and that was because he seemed...unfamiliar with the hard personality his sister had. It's true, he did like her personality because he knew she wouldn't be the type to hesitate to take out anyone and she was more serious and intelligent than the last he met her. But at the same time, he disliked her personality, because even though he knew she changed and that he didn't have the right to change her, he still missed the cheerful her.

Ruka turned around when she heard footsteps coming in her way and saw Asch. "Good evening Asch," called Ruka softly. The god general nodded and stood next to Ruka before looking out into the ocean.

"What brings you here? Just for some fresh air?" she asked solemnly, looking out into the clear blue ocean.

"Yeah."

"...Asch, I know that you will not hesitate to kill Van the next you meet him," said Ruka seriously. "But, I have a strange feeling what will happen once you killed him. So, what will you do if Van died?" A breeze swooped down from the heavens and lightly ruffled their hair,making the question almost dramatic.

Asch took a deep breath and enhaled slowly. "I don't know, Ruka. It's just that one of us HAS to kill him. He's acting abnormally and his ideals are unrealistic."

"I see. Then, I shall make a promise with you," said Ruka. Asch turned to her, wondering what kind of promise this was. "I herby promise that I shall kill Van if you are killed. I know that Luke will not be able to, but for me, it's a different-"

"No,' said Asch. "Even if I die fighting Van, I'll drag Van down with me to hell using the last of my strength. Besides, you're no match for Van. You tried fighting against me and you lost."

"And you hesitated to kill me," said Ruka. "Besides, I was too exhausted because I was trying to reach Akzeriuth to prevent the destruction."

"That reminds me. What would you have done if you had arrived at Akzeriuth and confronted Van and the dreck?" asked Asch.

"I would not fight Van of course, for I would be in no position and Luke would try to stop me. If Van needed Luke to activate the destruction of Akzeriuth, there would be other options I would do."

"Like?"

"Well, first option, I would try to grab Luke and run out of Akzeriuth with him, but that would not work because Van being there and Luke would try to go back to Akzeriuth. Second, bring his friends and stop Van together. If those two options somehow failed, there would be another option I would use. One I wish to avoid, however."

'And that would be...?"

"Kill Luke right there. It may be cruel, and I may receive hatred, but Van needed Luke for his hyperresonance, so the best way would be to kill Luke," answered Ruka.

"You...would kill the replica? Without hesitation? Even though he was your brother for seven years?" asked Asch, astonished.

"...If there is no other option, yes."

"..." The two sibilings didn't say anything for a while as they kept staring at the ocean.

"Asch," said Ruka, catching Asch's attention. "I...I believe we should converse more. I wish to ease some of your pain that you have suffered for a long time."

"Did Natalia put you up to this?"

"I will admit, Natalia did confront me on this. However, she asked me to do this and said I did not have to. But I agreed anyways. Now, I am having difficulties on how to comfort you. Therefore, tell me how to ease your pain, eve if it is a little."

"..." Asch looked away for a second, wondering what he should do in a situation like this.

"Asch," said Ruka, in a quiet voice this time. He looked back and saw her clutching her cloak so tightly, almost the blood in her hands were drained. Her brother stood before her, with an uncaring and bored expression on.

"Did you want something?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Y-yes. I have a suggestion." She turned to look at him, a determined look on her face, but nervous eyes. "Asch. M-may I...hug you?"

Asch raised another eyebrow, both shooting up to his hairline. "Why?"

Ruka regretted asking that question. "Never mind. This was stupid of me to ask. Please forget about it. Goodnight, Asch." With that said, Ruka turned to go back inside.

"Hey." A warm hand landed on her shoulder, making her stop. "Why?"

"I-I simply thought a hug might ease a bit of your pain. Unfortunely, I was not thinking straight." She nudged the shoulder off gently and walked away again. Ruka didn't know what this feeling was. It was both depression and sadness, but something else too. Just when she was about to go inside of the Tartarus, she felt strong, warm arms wrapped around her neck and pulled her away from the door that forced her to turn around. When she did, she felt a tight but warm hug around her fragile body.

"A-asch?" Ruka asked, her cheeks feeling warm.

"Shh...don't tell anyone about this, okay?" She looked up to see Asch looking at the right, his face an even color with his hair.

"Ok," promised Ruka before hugging back Asch.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Asch pulled back, obviously embarrassed. "O-oh, by the way, how did you defeat Sync?" Asch asked, obviously trying to look serious.

Ruka answered, "Well, I will show you." She leaned back against a wall. "I was in this position."

"Ok."

"Sync then grabbed my wrists against a tree, which I was cornered in."

"He did WHAT?!" shouted Asch, (and Luke, who was in Asch's mind) obviously freaked out. Asch knew what kind of position that was. Ruka was describing a position where Sync would kiss her! "Oh, um..._continue._"

Ruka nodded. "Then, he was about to kill me, when I did this." She lifted up her leg to describe the finishing blow that she did to Sync swiftly.

Asch's (and Luke's, somehow) eyes widen in shock, and he thought, _'She-she did THAT?' _

_'Wow, I feel bad for Sync already,' _thought Luke in Asch's mind. _'Wait, what am I saying? He deserved it!' _

_'For once, I agree with you, dreck. SYNC IS SO DEAD WHEN I MEET HIM NEXT TIME!' _

"Asch? Why do you look like you are ready to kill someone?" asked Ruka, noticing Asch's murderous look.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing," said Asch. "Um...goodnight, Ruka." After leaving Ruka, he muttered insults and how to get Sync back to himself.

* * *

_The next day... _

Once everyone arrived at Port Belkend, they started moving towards Belkend, but they encountered some monsters along the way. Actually, it was a large group of monsters.

"Everyone, prepare to fight!" ordered Asch, unsheathing his sword for battle. Everyone else got out their weapons and started attacking the monsters.

"Tempest Strike!" yelled Guy, somersaulting into the air and slashing several monsters many times.

"Oh violent torrent...Splash!" chanted Jade, casting a water arte and drowning a couple of monsters.

"Thou who wouldst take revenge, carve here thy holy seal. Eclair de Larmes!" chanted both Tear and Ruka together. A large glyph was burned in the ground and damaged a lot of monsters.

"Dual Punishment!" cried Anise, making Tokunaga spin around twice vertically with its arms outward, damaging monsters within reach.

"Raging Havoc!" shouted Asch, jumping up and then kicking a monster before performing a Raging Blast at some of them.

"Aerial Laser!" shouted Natalia, spinning around before being surrounded by flashign energy. She knocks some monsters into the air and fires arrows at them.

"Damn! There's still too many!" ursed Asch as he sliced some more monsters. Then, he was surrounded by some more monsters who cornered him into a tree. He blocked a monster's club, but the rest were coming towards him. The others were too busy fighting the other monsters or healing or casting fonic artes to help. He needed to think of something, and quick before-

**SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! **With three quick slashes, Ruka sliced through the monsters that were in Asch's way. Then, sahe turned around, and with a war cry, she sliced the monster's head, the monster that Asch was having trouble with. Asch lowered his sword, breathing heavily.

"What is your order?" asked Ruka, letting Asch know that he needed to rest a bit and that he should leave the rest to her.

"Tey're all yours. Get them, Ruka," ordered Asch.

"Alright, Asch. Understood!" While gathering fonons for a strong fonic arte, she began slashing and slicing monsters from where she was standing. If she moved around too much, she could lose her concentration and lose the fonons she worked hard to gather.

**SWOOSH! **A monster that tried to attack Ruka from the side gets sliced in half quickly by none other than Asch, who recovered his breath and came to return the favor. "You alright?" asked Asch.

"Yes-behind you!" warned Ruka. After hearing her warning, Asch sliced what was behind him on time. But there were more monsters, about ten more of them.

"Damn, they're presistent! Why don't they run out?" muttered Asch angrily. At that instant, Ruka jumps in front of Asch and thrusts her palm forward.

"Fearful Flare!" chanted Ruka. **BOOM! **Asch's vision is filled with white. After the smoke cleared, Asch saw the monsters burned to a crisp, and the ground also burning, so Ruka must have used a powerful fire arte.

"Thanks, you saved us there," thanked Asch, sheathing his sword.

"No, it should be I thanking you," said Ruka, shaking her head. "I rarely use powerful artes, so it takes me a while to find the right fonons and then cast the arte. Anyways, we should hurry."

"Right."

When everyone arrived in Belkend, it wasn't exactly a big city, so they didn't have much trouble finding the lab Asch described, which happened to be the biggest building in the city. There were lots of fon tech, but they seemed to be old fashioned. The inside of the lab almost seemed like a maze, but Asch and Jade managed to locate where they needed to go inside.

When they entered a room that said, "Replica Lab," they ran into an old man, who looked shocked when he saw Asch. "Luke! No, Asch!"

"Huh, so the traitor, Spinoza, to Kimlasca still lives in this city. What a joke," scoffed Asch.

"What do you mean, 'traitor?'" asked Natalia.

"This guy was involved in my kidnapping," revelaed Asch, shocking everyone.

Immediantly, Ruka unsheathed her sword at pointed it to Spinoza. Spinoza started to panic. "W-what are you doing?!"

"Silence," spoke Ruka coldly.

"Wait, he's no threat to us now," said Asch. Ruka nodded and sheathed her sword.

"Don't tell me you're the one who broke the ban on fomicry!" exclaimed Jade.

"It's just as you imagined, Jade," said Asch.

Spinoza realized the name, "Jade." "Jade! The Necromancer!"

"Applying fomicry to living creatures is forbidden," informed Jade.

"Everyone fomicry researcher longs to try it at least once!" argued Spinoza. "You're no different, Jade Curtiss! Or, should I say, Dr. Jade Balfour! You're the father of fomicry! You made dozens of replicas!"

Everyone turned to Jade in shock. Jade still remained calm. "I won't deny it. I am the one who proposed the principles of fomicry."

"Then you have no right to criticize me!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in mutural wound-licking. I have no intention of covering for someone, just because they commited the same sin as I have," said Jade. "I'm well aware what I've done. That's why I forbade it. The replication of living organisms presented both technical and ethical problems. You, a fomicry researcher, should know well the fate of the first replicas of the living creatures."

"I-I only...all I did was help with Van's preservation project!" sputtered Spinoza. 'I figured, if all we were doing was recording the replica information..."

"Preservation project? What are you talking about?" asked Asch.

"You didn't know?!"

"Tell us!"

"...I can't. I shouldn't have mentioned it at all." With that, the old man left.

Ruka asked, "Should we follow him and force the information out of him?"

"As tempting as that may be, we can't," disagreed Asch. "That would cause a scene. We'll have to find about about this so called project ourselves. For now, let's get out of here."

When they got outside, Natalia asked, "Why is Van collecting replica data? What does he plan to do with it?"

"Well, I'd assume he'll make more replicas," suggested Anise.

"We're going to Ortion Cavern," announced Asch.

"But why?' asked Natalia.

"I presume he intends to investigate the replica issue," said Jade. "Fonimin can be gathered there. And Radessia is Kimlascan territory. Malkuth can't interfere there. Dist was originally a researcher from Malkuth. It's a logical place for him to go after stealing fomicry technology."

"Enough talk. Let's get going," said Asch.

"Booo. Do you think we should really get going, Ion?" asked Anise, pouting.

"Yes, for now, let's do as he says," agreed Ion.

"I'm getting off here," annouced Guy. Everyone looked surprised.

"Why?" asked Asch.

"I'm worried about Luke. I have to go back to him," answered Guy.

"I don't believe you! Who cares about that idiot?" protested Anise.

"I do. Because he's an idiot. I don't know what he'd do alone. And, I have faith that he can get past this."

"I agree as well," said Ruka, joining Guy's side. "I shall accompany you along the way. You cannot get to Yulia City all on your own anyways."

"Guy! You're Luke's attendant and his friend!" argued Natalia. "The real Luke is right here!"

"This may be the real Luke, but that idiot's my best friend," said Guy.

"What about you, Ruka?" asked Natalia. "Your real brother's right here. Why would yu go back for someone who's not your brother?"

"...That sounds cruel, Natalia," said Ruka. "After realizing that Asch is the real Luke, you suddenly decide to reject thet other Luke and accept Asch as 'Luke' even though he does not want to be him? No, I am not like you."

"What do you mean?" asked Natalia, surprised.

"I mean is that I accept Asch and the other Luke as both my brothers. In other words, I have found out I have two brothers and I fully accept them. Also, I too have faith that Luke will change and atone for his sins, even if it takes the rest of his life."

"Well, it's up to you two if you want to go back for him, but how do you intend to return to Yulia City?" questioned Asch.

"...Aramis Spring. It's a cave northwest of Daath," said Asch. "If the replica passes through the Outer Lands, he'll go through there."

"Thanks, Asch," thanked Guy.

"Yes, thank you," agreed Ruka.

"Hmph. I knew the two of you would choose him," said Asch.

"Did Van tell you? Well, that's not the only reason," said Guy.

"What are you talking about?" asked Natalia.

"Nothing. See ya," said Guy, walking away from the group with Ruka on his trail. It didn't take very long to get back to Port Belkend, due to the fact that they pretty much killed a lot of monsters before heading to Belkend for the first time. Both of them bought tickets to a ship to Daath Bay. After a couple hours later, they finally arrived, but they knew it would be a few days before arriving in Aramis Spring.

Finally, they both stopped in a forest when it was about sundown and began setting up for camp. While Ruka was cooking for dinner, which was ravioli, Guy asked when he sat down on a log, "So, do you want to talk about something?"

"...As a matter of fact, yes," answered Ruka, letting the ravioli to cool. "I need to tell you something."

"Ok, I'm listening."

"...You know about my fonic artes teacher, Shishou, right? Well, she's-"

"Dead. I know."

Ruka looked a bit surprised, then returned to her calm expression. "...You knew?"

"Pere told me. I don't blame you though, so don't worry," said Guy. "That incident wasn't your fault you know, so don't get upset, ok?"

"...Thank you," said Ruka, standing up. She turned around. "I am going to leave for a little while. You may eat the ravioli once it is cooled down."

"Huh? Ok," said Guy. About half an hour later, he was starting to get worried for Ruka, who has gone for a while, so he searched to find her.

Guy walked over the shallow river with his hands in his pocket, whistling a tone. It was a starry clear night, and Ruka was probably hungry right about now, wherever she was. His sword at his side bounced with his every step and his wing step smelled of delicious ravioli he had saved for Ruka. It was amazing how fontech was able to store so much and when you pulled it out, it almost never spoiled.

"Ra!" Guy stopped dead in his tracks and listened closely. His hand automatically fell to his sword. "Yah!" He traced the sound and crept quietly through the underbush. He stopped when a green glow showed in a large clearing surrounded by trees. "Take this!" Guy finally recognized the voice and watched a green flash of the sword go into an oak tree, which has been cut up pretty badly.

The person responsible for that was Ruka. She pulled her sword out of the tree and panted. A large growl came from her stomach, but Ruka punched her stomach to keep it silent and continued slashing the oak tree.

"Ruka!" Guy ran from his hiding place and towards Ruka. This only caused her to whirl around and throw her sword at him. It missed Guy luckily and hit a tree besides him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you!" Guy said as he held up his hands, obviously freaked out.

Ruka's tensed shoulders relaxed and she straightened her back. "Ah, Guy. I did not see you coming. My apologies. Did you need something?"

Guy shook his head. "I should be asking you the same thing. You look like you're ready to collapse at any time." He fished out the ravioli from his wing pack and handed it to her.

"Thank you," said Ruka, eating the delicious ravioli after placing her sword down.

Guy surveyed the area of broken limbs and slashed trees. "What's this Ruka? Did the trees murder someone?" he asked comically, restinghis back against one of the less scratched ones.

Ruka gulped down before answering. "No, I was practicing my sword skills. But, if it is not too much trouble, will you be my swordsfighting teacher?"

Guy looked down in surprise at the young girl. "Teach you? What, you're not happy with fonic artes? High level ones at that?"

"I am usually helpless and defenceless when I gatehr fonons, so I wish to change that," she answered neatly.

"I see. Well, after you're done eating, we can start."

* * *

_Later... _

"It's like a dance, Ruka! Be light on your toes!" Guy called, slashing at her feet. She jumped backwards and swung her sword in a wide arc. He caught it easily with his sword and threw her back. She threw another arc at him, and Guy caught it again, this time making her fall forward.

Her hand made contact with his shoulder and collarbone to keep herself from falling to the ground. Time seemed to kinda freeze as Guy tried his best not to scream.

"Gah!" He finally broke, threw up his sword like a crazy person, and sprinted behind a nearby tree.

"Oh! I apologize, Master Guy!" apologized Ruka, bowing her head.

"No, it's fine," said Guy. "And you don't have to call me Master. Just Guy will do."

Ruka straightened her back. "Very well. I shall address you as 'Guy.'" She steaded her sword once again

Guy sighed. "Whew, you don't give up easily, do you?" He picked up the sword he threw and got into a position as well.

"Ha!" Ruka thrusted forward as fast as she could, but Guy turned sideways and avoided her attack. She stumbled forwards for a few steps before she regained her balance and assumed the stance once again. Guy faced her with sword at ready. She raised her sword above her head and swung it at her teacher's head. He parried the blow with ease and moved out of her line of attack, letting her stumbled a bit once more.

She swung her sword horizontally, aiming at his waist, but Guy parried it from below. She quickly took a step back and tired to attack at the middle body, but Guy quickly decided to end the round by aiming his sword at her throat, making her stop.

"I win,' said Guy, smirking. Determined to win, she took a step back to avoid the sword pointing at her throat and lifted her sword up, making Guy's sword out of the way. She then lowered her sword and decided to aim for his neck diagonally from the right. However, Guy used the advantage of his speed, height, and longer arms to point his sword on her unprotected shoulder.

"I win again."

Irritated by her repeated failure, she charged again, swinging the sword diagonally from her left and aiming it at Guy's neck once again. The speed of her attack force Guy to block her attack rather than parry it.

_'A chance!' _she thought and pushed against his sword with all of her strength, turning it to the side. Once their blades broke contact, she thrust forward, trying to point her sword at Guy's stomach rather than stab it. Guy reacted quickly, switching his stance into a defensive once and blocking her attack with the blunt side of his sword. He then knocked her sword out of her hands with one swift attack.

Ruka jumped back lightly and landed where her sword had landed before picking it up and getting ready to fight again. Guy sighed. "That's all for today. I'm beat."

Ruka looked surprised before sheathing her sword back into her scabbard. "I am surprised. Since you are the expert, I thought you would have more energy than me."

"Yeah, but you never really did give me a chance to rest," said Guy, sitting on the ground while leaning against his sword. "I'd say that you have more stamina than me. Well, that's to be expected from someone who's been out traveling more than me."

"My apologies for not giving you any rest then," apologized Ruka, with one hand over her heart as she bowed her head. "I wish fetch some water, please stay here."

About a few minutes later, she returned and gave Guy a canteen full of fresh cool water. "Thanks," said Guy, gulping down the water.

"Of course," said Ruka. When they arrived in their campsite, she said, "We should turn in for the night. What say you, Guy?"

After gulping down the last of the water, Guy said," Ok. Goodnight, Ruka."

Ruka nodded. "Goodnight then, Guy."

* * *

_That night, in Ruka's dream... _

Ruka woke up in a white area. She had been this in place many many times due to a certain someone. "I am back, am I?" muttered Ruka, looking around and pitching her own skin. Nope, no pain. Of course, she was dreaming, and she knew what this place was.

"Oh, Wise One! Where are you? What do you need of my assistance?" called Ruka, searching for the so called, Wise One. Then, someone in dark robes with a large hood over his head appeared not far in front of her.

"I am here, Ruka Fon Fabre," answered the Wise One.

"What do you need of my this time? Do you wish to show me another vision of the future?" asked Ruka.

"Yes," said the Wise One, nodding his head. "As you know, a few years ago, I have let you come to this realm during your dreams for one purpose. To see the future and possibly change it. You were the only chosen I could chose of, because others were not worthy. Before, I have shown you simple visions that did not prove a threat to the future. However, I have shown you that one vision about Akzeriuth being destroyed many times. From here on, I will show you only the most serious visions."

"I understand," said Ruka, nodding. "But, I apologize. I could not change the future that you have shown me, and thus, Akzeriuth has been destroyed."

"I know," said the Wise One. "Did I not tell you yet? I am one of the watchers who watch over this world. I cannot interfere with human decisions, activities, and so forth. However, I can guide them a bit. Now, I will show you a vision of what I know of." The Wise One's palms glowed white, which Ruka have seen before, and everything flashed.

* * *

_The Vision _

_There were some peaceful looking homes, but a line crossed between them, and the ground collasped, making the homes fall to the ground, and some rising. A large mountain was rising as well as many towns and shops and anything. The whole town were falling into a deep dark purple place, leaving a very large carter above and creating a huge rock that carried the town._

_The town fell down to the purple sea and fell to the poisonous miasma and mud, completely sinking, never to descend again. _

* * *

"I-I recognize that place! It is St. Binah!" sputtered Ruka, looking shocked.

"That earthquake was southern Rugnica falling," explained the Wise One.

"But why?" muttered Ruka, thinking carefully. Her eyes widen. "Since Luke had destroyed a Sephiroth Tree, could that tree also have been supporting Southern Rugnica?!"

The Wide One nodded. "Correct. However, the Sephiroth Trees are used by passage rings."

"But the God Generals have been forcing Fon Master Ion to open the doors to the Sephiroth," muttered Ruka. "But passage rings are usually protected by Yulian seals, or so I have been told. Then, who could use them...?"

"Then, Ruka Fon Fabre," urged the Wise One. "Who would be powerful enough to control the Sephiroth."

"Hmm...I do not think the Fon Master can due to the strain it could be to his body, so the God Generals probably would not go that far. Luke could only destroy a Sephiroth Tree, and probably not control it. Even if he could, I highly doubt he will be tricked by Van-wait! Could it be Van?"

"Perhaps," said the Wise One.

"Then, could it be that he is trying to destroy all of the Sephiroth Trees? If that was the case, then the proof would be St. Binah falling!"

"Yes," said the Wise One. "You know what must be done, correct?"

"Yes," said Ruka. "Thank you, Wise One. I will not let St. Binah suffer the same fate as Akzeriuth."

The Wise One nodded, and the whole area flashed white.

* * *

_The next morning... _

When Guy awoke that morning, he saw that most of the campsite was already packed up and that there was some food near him. "Ruka? What's going on?" asked Guy/

Ruka, who was sitting on a log patiently, said, "Let us talk while you are eating. I must tell you something."

Once she explained everything, Guy asked, "So, you're telling me, you saw a vision of the future in your dream, and that St. Binsh is going to fall like Akzeriuth?"

"Correct. That is why we must hurry, retrieve Luke, and then make our way to St. Binah."

"Ok, not that I don't trust you Ruka, but that idea seems...pretty insane," said Guy.

"I understand why you do not believe me, but this is important, and I am serious."

"Yeah, but a vision from the future? Come on. And even if it is true, how do you plan on preventing that?"

"I am not preventing that. I have thought about it and decided to evacuate the citizens instead," said Ruka, standing up.

"And, how are you going to do that? I mean, no one will believe you."

Ruka sighed. "I knew that. That is why if there is no other option, I will do this."

"And that's...?"

"Destroy St. Binah."

* * *

**Hope: And that's the end of the chap-**

**Shiki: DESTROY ST. BINAH?! WHAT?!**

**Hope:...Next chapter will finally make sense. But in the next chapter, it won't really be focused on Ruka, it'll be focused on Shiki's group! And Shiki will get a new weapon!**

**Shiki: Yay-**

**Hope: I'm just kidding! SOMEONE will!**

**Shiki: No! ~.~**

**Kokia: I hope it's me!**

**Jun: I do hope it'll be me!**

**Felix: I hope that there's a weapon for birds like me!**

**Rin: *holds up a gun and points it at a hostage* NOW, give me the weapon next chapter or he dies!**

**Hope: *facepalms* Rin, that's Kenny from South Park. To be honest, I don't know much about South Park and I don't really watch it, but I do know that the character, Kenny, dies in almost every episode.**

**Rin: DAMN! *due to her frustration, accidentally pulls the trigger, thus killing Kenny***

**Kokia: You killed Kenny!**

**Shiki: You bastards! Oh wait, it's just one person. You bastard!**

**Hope: Anyways, read and review! Also, Emberstar-pheonix helped me out on this one!**


	11. God Hand

**Hope: Ok! Sorry for the late update, but I got exams and all that stuff this week, so bare with me for a bit! **

**Shiki: OHMYGOD! I'M GONNA GET A NEW WEAPON I'M SO EXCITED!**

**Hope: Actually, I didn't say who was going to get the new weapon...yet.**

**Shiki: But it's going to be me, right? I got an awesome badass sword, so I get another weapon, right?**

**Hope: Kokia! Disclaimer before Shiki makes this ploace go BOOM!**

**Kokia: Mage of Hope does not own Tales of the Abyss! **

* * *

"You're going to save St. Binah from being destroyed...by destroying it? Ruka, I hate to say this, and I know that you're not a liar, but I don't think I can believe your predictions," said Guy, shaking his head.

"I do not expect you to," said Ruka.

"But tell me this. What did you plan to do?"

"Attack some homes so that all of the people in St. Binah will get out of there, then seal up the entrance witha fonic arte so that no one will come in. If there is some people still in St. Binah, then I will go rescue them," explained Ruka.

"Ok, let's just go find Luke and Tear. Sorry Ruka, but I can't just...you know-"

"I understand. Forget what I said then," said Ruka, walking past Guy as they were heading towards Aramis Spring.

* * *

_Back with Shiki and the others... _

"Haaaaaaaaaa!" yelled Shiki. Multiple shadows that was surrounding him and that came from his own shadow sliced through several trees around him. Shiki then fell to his knees, panting heavily. "Man! I'm beat!"

"And you gathered more than enough firewood for tonight," said Kokia, picking up some wood that Shiki sliced with his shadows. "By the way, I have to ask. Is Masamune some sort of legendary weapon or something?"

"That's right," said Rin, walking up to both of them with Felix by her side. "Masamune is one of the ten most powerful Legendary Weapons in the world. As the name suggest, the Legendary Weapons are the most powerful weapons in the world. They're rumored to be forged by gods or something really powerful. Plus, they're hard to find. I don't know all of the Legendary Weapons, but I do know a few, like Masamune."

"So, what kind of name does Masamune have?" asked Shiki, examining his dark sword. "Like, 'The Sword of Darkness?' Or, 'The Shadow Sword?'"

"No, Masamune is rumored to be the 'Sword of Absolute Truth.'"

'Why? There's nothing truthful about him," said Shiki.

"Well, Masamune is a sword that never lies. And can see inside a person's soul to tell the truth. But I'm sure you'll understand what that all means later on."

"Hey, I've been wondering, do you have a Legendary Weapon, Rin?" asked Kokia.

"Of course she does!" said Felix. "It's a Legendary Weapon called Bolverk! The 'Twins of Unbreakable Resolve!'"

"That sounds like a cooler name than my Legendary Weapon!" pouted Shiki. "So, what are the abilities?"

Rin unsheathed her guns, which turned out to be light blue handguns, but no slots for cartidges or bullets to put in. "These guns are probably the only guns that can't shoot bullets. Well actually, I have a friend whose guns are similar to mine, but that's a story for another day. They have the ability to shoot through walls, or any other solid areas, and even the most strongest barrier."

"That's so cool!" said Kokia. "Then why are they called the Unbreakable Resolve?"

"Because they're twins and must be close together in order to activate their ability, or they won't work. In other words, they must be near each other and because they're twins, they're inseparable," explained Rin. "Plus, instead of normal bullets, they can shoot fonons, but only one type of fonon. I choose water fonons because I like the element water. So Bolverk is now a water-based weapon."

"So, my Legendary Weapon's a Dark type weapon," said Shiki. "And yours is a water type! Oh! Wait a minute!" Shiki turned to Jun. "Hey Jun! You know that dagger we found back in the sand castle in the desert? Can I see it for a sec?"

Confused, Jun agreed and fetched out the silver glowing dagger he got from the hidden place from the desert. Rin took the handle and examined it. "Hmm...well, I don't think I've ever seen a weapon like this, so it's got to be one..."

"It's a Legendary Weapon? Which one?" asked Kokia.

"Elucidator, also known as the 'Sword Breaker,'" explained Rin. "This weapon has the ability to cut through anything, and I mean anything. Even space and time, if the owner knows how to use it properly. It even has the power to cut and kill immortals too. It's rumored to be made of the hardest platinum ever created."

"Really? So that's why that pillar broke apart so easily!" exclaimed Shiki. "I can't believe you're the new owner, Jun!"

"And one more thing," said Rin. "Legendary Weapons choose their own owners, not random people. If I were to use Elucidator right now, I couldn't do it because I'm not the owner. Here, look." Rin walked towards a tree branch, and with Elucidator, she sliced the tree branch, but it was never cut.

"Whoa, you weren't kidding," said Shiki, surprised.

Rin handed Elucdiator back to Jun. "Now, you try." Jun took the handle in his jaws, trotted towards a tree, and with oen quick slash, he easily sliced the tree in half.

"So cool!" exclaimed Shiki, amazed. "Imagine what would happen if we found the rest of the Legendary Weapons!"

"Even if we did, we can't be the owners because we got Legendary Weapons. Well, except for Felix and Kokia," said Rin.

"Hey guys! Maybe I know where to find a Legendary Weapon," said Kokia. She opened a map and laid it on a tree stump. "There! There's a cave a bit far from St. Binah."

"That cave's called 'The Cave of Awaiting Death! or 'The Cave of Deadly Screams!' Actually, it's true name is Death Cave, but it's still the same thing! Anyone who goes inside will be instantly be killed, or so I've heard. There's a rumor that screams can be heard in the cave, but only faintly."

"Yikes," said Kokia.

"I know, right?" agreed Felix.

"Who cares? We've got-two...three Legendary Weapons on our side! We should be fine!" ensured Shiki, unsheathing Masamune to prove his point.

"Well, just in case, let's just get mor supplies and rest for a day," suggested Rin. "For now, let's go back to St. Binah." With that said, everyone headed back to St. Binah, the place they were currently staying for now.

* * *

_The next day... _

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!" Kokia, Rin, Felix, and Jun yelled.

"..."

"..."

"...Are we there ye-"

"**NO!**"

"Alright! Alright!" said Shiki, raising his arms up to show no offense.

"...Alright! We're here!" announced Rin, right in front of a huge cave. Right in front of the cave were dead plants and brown grass, and-

"EEK! THIS CAVE IS THE WORSE!" squealed Kokia, pointing to a few severed and bloody arms and legs on the ground near the cave entrance.

"Yikes, that is messed up," commented Shiki. "Jun, can you smell anything?"

Jun sniffed the air and looked away in disgust. "I smell blood in there, lots of dead bodies, but..."

"But?"

"But...there's something fresh and not stained with blood. This is the first I've ever smelled something like this. Beware, there might be monsters lurking about."

"No problem! Let me do something first!" said Shiki before unsheathing his sword, Masamune. He held the dark sword in front of him and closed his eyes, starting to meditate. "Shadow Sensory," spoke Shiki, opening his eyes finally. His shadow produced more shadows and entered the cave.

A little while later, the shadows Shiki summoned returned, and Shiki collasped to the ground, breathing heavily.

"So? What's in there?" asked Kokia.

"Well...Shadow Sensory allows my shadow to produce more shadows, then I used them to go inside the cave. Then, I tried to sense any dangers or lifeforms. All I could sense are that there are very dangerous monsters in there."

"Then, it's my turn," said Rin, whipping out Bolverk, her twin guns. She started firing multiple times at the cave entrance, and pretty loud too, which startled everyone. But they were more startled when they heard cries of pain.

Rin finally blew some smoke off her guns. "NOW we can go in."

"Rin sure is scary," said Felix, freaked out.

"Tell me about it," agreed Shiki. All of them cautiously entered the cave afterwards.

"Man! It's so dark in here!" complained Kokia, while she and the others were in the dark.

"Yeah, I can't see anything!" agreed Jun.

"Hold on, I got something," said Rin. A few moments later, a fire appeared in the darkness, turning out to be a torch.

"How did you do that?" asked Shiki.

"Hold on, I'll get some more," said Rin. "Grab onto the torch. I'll get more for everyone besides Felix and Jun." Soon, she created two more torches, one each for Kokia and herself while the third was for Shiki.

The three torches were enough to illuminate most of the area, and it was horrifying to see. Lots of skeletons on the ground with holes in them, and broken weapons scattered around.

"Oh, oh, I'm gonna puke..." said Kokia, covering her mouth.

"No time," warned Rin. "Look!" Everyone turned to her direction and saw two giant monsters, drooling. They were probably thinking the group as food.

"No worries!" said Shiki, unsheathing his sword. "Since there's so much darkness in here, it shouldn't take-"

**SWOOSH! SLASH! BANG! **A gleaming silver glowed in the darkness and sliced a monster in half. Then, a flame appeared from the darkness up in the air and fired onto the other monster while Rin fired her Bolverk guns at the monster, finally killing it.

"...Or that," said Shiki.

"Wait a sec, who sliced that other monster?" asked Kokia.

"That was me," said Jun. "I used Elucidator. Looks like I am the true owner after all."

"Ok, but that doesn't explain where the heck that fire came from!" ranted Shiki.

Rin said, "Oh, that came from-"

"I smell more monsters coming!" warned Jun before getting out Elucidator.

"We'll talk later!" said Rin. "Kokia, standby for support and healing and for light! Shiki, stand by Kokia's side and use Masamune! We'll handle the monsters! Jun, how many are there!"

"I don't know! But there is a lot coming!" warned Jun with the handle of his dagger in his mouth. "Stay strong!"

"Charge!" cried Rin. As her group charged forward, the monsters were shown on sight, but there were a lot. However, the clueless monsters did not know they were outmatched.

"Shadow Barrage!" shouted Shiki, getting into there was so much darkness surrounding everyone, it was hard to identify Shiki's shadow, so he had the full advantage since his shadow in unpredictable in the darkness. As a result, several monsters were being sliced apart by a whip-like entity from the darkness.

"Chain Revolver!" cried Rin, before performing an overhead flip while firing her guns at some monsters.

Kokia, being a warrior and a healer, was performing supporting artes and healing artes. "Unyielding aigis...Barrier!"

Jun felt his body harden because of the arte and he was grateful for it, because he was the one getting the most attacks. Jun jumps into the air, then brandishes his dagger while yelling, "Belial Edge!" He does a diving stab downward towards a huge giant monster, stabbing it in the eye and making it roar in pain.

"Increase this blade's might, Sharpness!" chanted Kokia.

"Thanks, Kokia!" thanked Rin after receiving the arte's power. "I needed th-whoa!" She was picked up by the foot from the giant who lost his eye thanks to Jun. She was then thrown to the air, but that was what Rin needed.

"Teacher!" cried Shiki. "Hold on, I'll-"

"Revolver Blast!" shouted Rin. She fired four shots while falling and twirling in the air, effectively killing the giant. Once she landed on the ground safely, she climbed up the walls, using the darkness as an advantage to hide herself from monsters. Then, she jumped off the walls and shouted, "Bullet Storm!"

She fired a volley of bullets extremely fast towards the rest of the monsters, not killing them, but paralyzing them and injuring them.

"Now, Felix!" ordered Rin.

"Haaaaaa!" cried Felix, who was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, several fireballs appeared from upwards and went down, burning the rest of the monsters. and started a few fires to illuminate the area.

"Whoa! How did Felix do that?" asked Shiki, watching as Felix landed on Rin's arm.

"He's a one of a kind bird," said Rin.

"That's not even my full strength!" boasted Felix. "That was just child's play for me!"

"Ok, ok, that's enough," said Rin. "Come on, we gotta go forward."

A few hours later, everyone was still walking when Shiki said, "Um...guys? My fire's about to go out."

"Ok," was Felix said before he fired a fireball from his beak, hitting the small flame and making it go big.

"Whoa! A little warning next time!" said Shiki.

"Hey, I think I see some light," said Kokia, pointing to a small white light.

"Myabe it leads to something," suggested Jun. "Let's hurry!" Everyone ran towards the light, which seemed to be getting larger and larger every single second

Finally, the group appeared in a huge room, but there were no bodies, no blood, nothing, except for the torches that surrounded the room. "Hello?" asked Rin.

"Hey, pizza delivery!" joked Shiki. Everyone turned to him. "What? I thought it would work!"

**BOOM! **Something fell to the ground and startled everyone. They turned to see a tall statue-like giant surrounded in black head to toe. "Crap! I didn't seriously think that would work! Sorry! We don't have any pizza!" said Shiki, freaked out.

"I AM CALLED MARTH. THOSE WHO SEEK TO OBTAIN MY POWER, THE POWER OF GOD HAND, THE LEGENDARY WEAPON, MUST PASS THROUGH ONE AND ONLY ONE TEST," spoke the giant in a booming voice. He pointed to a small altar that held a claymore, which appeared to be made of stone.

"Whoa! There was another Legendary Weapon here!" exclaimed Kokia. "So, which one is it?"

"THAT IS THE LEGENDARY WEAPON, GOD HAND. IT POSSESS THE ABILITY TO DESTROY ANY AND ALL, AND IT CAN EVEN DESTROY LEGENDARY WEAPONS AS WELL IF ONES USES THE WEAPON PROPERLY," explained Marth. "SHOW ME YOUR POWER, SO THAT ONE OF YOU WILL POSSESS GOD HAND."

"Yeah, here's the thing," said Shiki. "See, me-" He points to himself-"Her-" He points to Rin. "-And him-" He points to Jun. "-All have Legendary Weapons. Mines Masamune."

"My weapon is, or are Bolverk," said Rin, showing Bolverk.

"Mine is Elucidator," replied Jun, showing Elucidator.

"I SEE. THEN YOU HAVE DEEMED YOURSELVES WORTHY. HOWEVER, I AM NOT SO SURE ABOUT THE GIRL," said Marth, pointing to Kokia.

"Me?" questioned Kokia, pointing to herself. "Well, I don't have a Legendary Weapon, but I sure as hell want one!"

"VERY WELL. PASS ONE TEST, AND IT SHALL BE YOURS. IF YOU CAN SURVIVE IT FIRST."

"Bring it on! I was born ready!" taunted Kokia, cracking her knuckles.

"Careful, Kokia," warned Rin. "When I tried to get Bolverk, I have to face off against some twins, and they were really strong...and troublesome."

"Yeah, Masamune didn't hold back either," agreed Shiki.

"I got Elucidator from Igtenos, the Sentinel Lord, remember?" said Jun. "Marth is probably powerful too, so be careful."

"Got it," said Kokia, nodding her head. She unsheathed her weapon and told Math, "Come on, pretty boy! I'm all ready to fight you!"

"WHO SAYS ANYTHING ABOUT FIGHTING? THIS IS FAR DIFFERENT," told Marth. "IT SHALL BE AN ENDURANCE TEST, TO SEE IF YOU CAN WITHSTAND THE ULTIMATE PAIN."

"Why?' asked Kokia, sheathing her weapon.

"BECAUSE GOD HAND POSSESS THE ABILITY TO DESTROY ANYTHING. CAN YOU IMAGINE THE PAIN THAT GOD HAND WILL BRING IF IT IS USED ON OTHER BEINGS? NO, BECAUSE YOU HAVE NOT EXPERIENCE IT. GOD HAND'S POWER DEPENDS ON HOW MUCH STRENGTH THE WIELDER PUTS INTO. IF YOU CAN SURVIVE THE ULTIMATE PAIN EVER KNOWN TO EXISTENCE, THEN I WILL ACKNOWLEDGE YOU AND ALLOW YOU TO WIELD GOD HAND."

"Sweet," said Kokia. "Bring it on!"

"She's so dead," said Rin.

"I can't watch," said Shiki, turning around.

"VERY WELL. PREPARE YUORSELF," said Marth, placing a hand on Kokia's shoulder before backing away. Kokia was confused, until-

_THUMP. THUMP. _"Gh-!" Kokia let out a small cry before collasping to the ground on her knees, clutching her chest tightly. There was a small pain forming inside of her, yet there were no injuries. Soon, that pain was started to grow and grow inside of her body.

Kokia felt awful, and full of endless pain. She never felt this way before, and it was torture for her. Her entire body was too full of pain to move. If she so much as lifts a finger, she's afraid it'll snap off like a tree twig. It hurted so much she wanted to-

NO! She couldn't do that. She had to overcome this obstacle and SURVIVE. That's her top priority, to SURVIVE. If she didn't, everyone would grieve for her, and she would never see Ruka again. That little girl, she knew deeep down, was suffering as well, but not physical pain, but mental pain. Kokia didn't know what kind of mental pain, but she knew. She wanted to see Ruka smile, even if it was for a second.

"D-don't screw with me," said Kokia, getting up, despite the increasing pain. This surprised everyone, especially Marth. Not once, has anyone tired to stand while overcoming his challenge. Most would scream out in pain and beg for him to kill them, but she hasn't done so, except for screaming in pain. "It's not over...it's not over..."

"DO NOT MOVE, OR ELSE YOUR DEATH WILL COME FASTER," warned Marth. Kokia ignored him and continue trying to stand up. Marth closed his eyes. "VERY WELL. IT SEEMS YOU MUST FACE THE ULTIMATE PAIN NOW."

_**THUMP.** _"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Kokia. She collasped to the ground, trying so hard to endure the ultimate pain. It took every energy, every willpower, everything to survive.

"I MUST COMPLIMENT YOU. NONE HAS MADE IT THIS FAR," complimented Marth. "CAN YOU STILL STAND, AND CONTINUE? OR SHALL I GIVE YOU A QUICK DEATH TO END YOUR PAIN?"

"...Of course...I can," said Kokia, her head still in the ground. She quickly clenched her fists, increasing the pain in her hands and arms, but she ignored that and tried to get up once more. "Because I swore...to survive..."

"YOU SWORE THIS? YOU SWORE THIS TO WHOM?" questioned Marth.

"No one..." answered Kokia, now struggling to get on her feet quickly while placing her hands on her knees. "I just swore it...so bring it on!" Now, Kokia was standing, but her body was shaking in pain.

"..." Marth then snapped his fingers, and the pain escaped from Kokia, making her breath heavily. "...VERY WELL. YOU HAVE PROVEN YOURSELF WORTHY."

"W-what? It's over?" asked Kokia, breathing.

"YES. YOU MAY NOW GAIN THE POWER OF GOD HAND. FAREWELL." With that said, Marth vanished, making everyone wonder where he went. Curious, Kokia went to the altar and grabbed God Hand's handle.

"Whoa! It feels...warm," said Kokia.

"Hey, are you okay? After all that pain and all?" asked Rin.

"Yeah! Just a bit woozy, but other than that, I'm fine," said Kokia. "But look! I got a Legendary Weapon!"

"Awesome! Team LW is complete!" cheered Shiki. "Oh, and that's Legendary Weapon! LW for short!"

"I think we should go back to St. Binah to rest," suggested Rin.

"Good idea," said Kokia. With that said, everyone left the cave of death.

* * *

**Hope: And that's done!**

**Shiki: Aw man! I didn't get my weapon!**

**Kokia: Yay! I got my weapon!**

**Hope: And with that done, new additions has been made to the game! Hopefully, this will make things interesting!**


	12. Break into HQ! Rescue Mission!

**Hope: And now for the new chapter which doesn't involve Shiki and the others!**

**Shiki: No! I wanted to find more Legendary Weapons!**

**Hope: There will be more new weapons, just not right now. Now stop being a baby and do the disclaimer!**

**Shiki: Fine. Mage of Hope doesn't own Tales of the Abyss. **

* * *

Guy was really desperate to make a conversation. Like, _really _desperate. Right now, it was cold and wet and he was bored. Guy and Ruka arrived in Aramis Spring a day ago and were patiently waiting for Luke and Tear to come. While they were waiting, they trained together, but Guy decided to stop the training for today. But now, he was bored.

When Ruka was younger, it wasn't really hard to make conversation with Ruka, even if it was small talk. But now, it's really difficult to do. Ruka will only start a conversation if it's something she knows or if she gets asked questions. Yet, Guy doesn't know what to say.

Ruka was behind Guy, a bit far away from him due to his fear of girls. Guy glanced back at her to see she was waiting patiently while sitting down. Then, he sighed and looked forward.

"...Luke?" Guy heard Ruka's voice. He looked up to see Luke and Tear approaching.

"It's about time you showed up, Luke," said Guy, standing up. Ruka stood up as well. "Hey, you cut your hair. Nice clean-cut. Looks good."

"Guy! Ruka!" Luke shouted happily. Then, he had a miserable look on his face.

"Huh? What is it?" asked Guy.

"I-I'm not Luke," Luke replied nervously.

"Geez, I don't need you talking like Asch, too," sighed Guy, shaking his head.

"But, I'm a replica."

"So? That guy doesn't like being called a replica either. I say, take it."

"'Take it?' Heh, so you haven't changed a bit," said Luke, chuckling a bit.

"You sure have, though. You don't have to put yourself down so much," encouraged Guy.

"I told you, I'm not-"

"Sure you are. Who cares about names at this point? You could at least look happy to see me and Ruka, after we went all this way to see you."

"You're right. Thanks."

Guy looked surprised. "Luke said thanks?!"

"He says he's going to change," explained Tear, walking up to join the conversation. Guy quickly backed away. "...Looks like you never do."

"...Welcome back," said Ruka calmly, walking past Guy carefully.

"Oh, Ruka," greeted Luke, a bit misery in his voice. He wasn't sad only because he killed millions of people, but he knew deep down that he wasn't a very good brother to Ruka throughout the seven years. Back at the manor, they made very little talk and didn't spend time together, so their relationship was very poor.

"...Did you know that St. Binah will be destroyed soon if we do not hurry?" questioned Ruka.

"How did you know that?" asked Tear, surprised. "We were informed by my grandfather that St. Binah wouldn't be destroyed due to the Score, but my brother is planning on destroying the other Sephrioth Trees, which would bring St. Binah destruction."

"Whoa! So, Ruka was telling the truth?" exclaimed Guy, shocked.

"What do you mean?" asked Luke.

"Ruka told me that St. Binah would be destroyed way before you guys arrived," answered Guy.

"How is that possible? Did Asch tell you guys?" asked Tear.

"No. We lost all contact with him when we left the group," said Guy. "Ruka was able to figure it out when she had some sort of vision of the future in her dreams, or so I'm told."

"Those visions came from the Wise One, the one who created the Score," answered Ruka. "You may not believe me, but I am telling the truth."

"No, I belive you," said Luke.

Everyone was surprised. "Luke! Are you sure?" asked Tear.

"Yeah. You know, there were some times when I thought you were weird," said Luke. "Remember the time when that maid was about to trip and accidentally spill water all over me? Nobody could have predicted that, except for you, because you pushed me out of the way right when the maid was about to trip. And there were other times too, so I believe you."

"Yeah, when you put it that way, I guess you're right," agreed Guy, finally understanding. He turned to Ruka. "Um...Ruka? Sorry if-"

"It is fine," interrupted Ruka.

"But, I've never heard of a 'Wise One,'" revealed Tear. "I mean, nobody knew who created the Score, yes, but if someone did know, their name would be in the books already."

"That is because his existence is a secret," answered Ruka. "Anyways, we must get out of Aramis Spring. We will discuss how to save St. Binah later."

Everyone agreed and started walking. While walking, Luke asked Guy, "Hey, by the way, why did you wait for me?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm your friend," answered Guy. "Oh wait, your servant."

"I'm a replica. I'm not your master."

"So what? I wasn't being friendly to you just because you were my master."

"Huh?" Luke looked confused.

"Luke is Luke. Asch is Asch. That's all there is to it."

"Guy...thanks."

"Incoming!" warned Tear. Everyone looked to see monsters coming towards their path. Ruka reacted first by unsheathing her sword and slicing a monster in half. Guy unsheathed his sword as well and joined Ruka to get rid of the monsters.

Tear stood back to cast fonic artes while Luke joined Guy and Ruka in the front lines. Soon, the monsters started firing streams of water from their mouths. Guy and Luke were hit by them and knocked back. Ruka blocked one of the streams with her blade, and surprisely, much to everyone's surprise, the blade started glowing blue.

When the monster attacking Ruka stopped its attack to catch its breath, Ruka took this chance and charged forward. "Aqua Geyser!" she cried, swinging her sword. A torrent appeared in front of Ruka, streaming horizontally and washing away the monsters to a different area.

"Whoa, nice one Ruka!" cheered Luke.

"You are welcome," answered Ruka. "Do not sheath your swords yet. There may be more monsters, so stay on the lookout."

As everyone was cutting down monsters while leaving Aramis Spring, Luke asked Guy quietly, "Hey Guy? I noticed something strange about Ruka."

"Yeah? What?" asked Guy.

"Well, for starters, she's too quiet, she not much of a talker, and she doesn't seem like the type to hesitate to bring someone down," said Luke.

"Luke, you just realized that just now?" sighed Guy, surprised.

"What? You mean, she's always been like this from the very beginning?!"

"Well, she was always cheerful before, but she's somewhat...changed,' said Guy. "Now, she's more mature and acts like an adult and she's more serious."

"I wonder what could have caused her to be like this," said Luke.

"Well, I guess that's part of growing up," suggested Guy. Ruka, who had heard the conversation, only gripped her sword tightly.

"Oh," said Luke. "Then, how should I make up for Akzeriuth?"

"That's a difficult question. It's not something you can just apologize for," replied Tear.

"Yeah. Apologizing is important, but it can be hard on the one you can apologize to,' agreed Guy.

"Why?"

"The greater the loss, the more people need someone to hate for, am I right? You might feel better, but the ones you apologize to can't just say, 'Sure! No problem!'"

"Perhaps you should spend the rest of yuor life bearing tha responsibility, never forgetting," suggested Tear. "No, that's too vague."

"Maybe I should never be happy...?" wondered Luke.

"Now I know that's not right," said Guy.

"I have an idea," suggested Ruka. "Use the rest of yuor life to make others happy and do your best."

"Yeah, I agree," agreed Guy.

"Oh, ok," said Luke. When everyone got outside, they were surprised to see Jade running towards them.

"Jade?!" exclaimed Guy.

"Oh good. I was afraid I might have missed you," sighed Jade in relief.

"Colonel, what are you doing here?" asked Tear.

"I have a favor to ask of both Guy and Ruka. They said they'd be waiting here, so I was looking for them. You see, Mohs has captured Ion and Natalia."

"What?!" shouted Luke.

"Oh, Luke. You're here too," said Jade, unimpressed.

"You got a problem with that?"

"Not neccessarily. Anyway, if we don't rescue them, there's going to be trouble. There aren't any Malkuth forces nearby, so I thought I'd ask for Guy and Ruka's help."

"What do you mean by 'trouble?'" asked Guy.

"With the disappearance of Akzeriuth, Kimlasca has begun preparations for war," explained Jade. "They probably intend to use Natalia's death as justification."

"That's right. The people of Akzeriuth don't know why Akzeriuth has disappeared," said Tear, understanding.

"Ion was wary of this and returned to the Order to issue a decree. He was captured upon his arrival," said Jade.

"Ok, Luke. We're going to rescue them. There's no way we're letting a war happen, right?" questioned Guy to Luke.

"Yeah," agreed Luke seriously. "Should we head to Daath?"

"Yes. In case you were unaware, Daath is southeast from here," said Jade. "I hope you won't get too lose or slow us down too much."

Tear turned to Luke. "Luke, it's not easy to regain trust once you've lost it," told Tear.

"...I know." Soon, the group arrived at a hill where they could see Daath clearly.

"Master! Is that Daath?" asked Mieu.

"Yes," answered Tear. "Ion and Natalia are inside the cathedral most likely."

"Understandable, since those two hold the potential to stop the war," said Jade. "Mohs won't want them to leave Daath."

"Can't we just tell my uncle that they're being held captive?"

"Natali's being thought to have been killed in Akzeriuth. I think that'd be difficult," reasoned Tear.

"Yeah. And Mohs has the King's ear too," supported Guy.

"Anise is looking into things with the Order," revealed Jade. "Hopefully, we can find her in the city."

Somewhere in the city, right in front of the entrance to the headquarters of the Order of Lorelei, Anise jumped right behind Guy, scaring him and making him run behind Luke. "Anise!" exclaimed Luke.

Anise looked surprised. "Whoa! Asch, you cut your hair?" Then, she took a closer look and realized it was Luke. "Oh no, it's Luke." Then, it took her to realize what was going on. "Wait, what?! Luke's here?!"

"...That voice could break glass," said Guy, still shaking.

"Guy, that was a rude compliment," scolded Ruka.

"Anise, we gathered the manpower to rescue Ion and Natalia. What's their situation?" asked Jade.

"Ion and Natalia have been taken to Oracle Headquarters right beneath the cathedral!" explained Anise.

"Do they let people just walk right in?" asked Luke.

"Into the cathedral, sure," explained Tear. "But only Oracle members can enter the Headquarters below."

"Can we sneak in, somehow? If we don't find a way to rescue them, we really will have a war in our hands," said Guy.

"It looks like it's already starting," said Anise.

"Tear, you still haven't reported back that the Seventh Fonstone was fake, right?" asked Jade. "Can you take us into the Headquarters as witnesses for this discovery?"

"Ok, I'll try asking the Minister of Affairs, Maestro Tritheim," agreed Tear.

Once inside, it didn't take the group really long to find Tritheim. Once they greeted him, he said, 'Welcome to the church of Lorelei. Personal Score readings are held each week during the mass on Remday. Hmm? Oh, Cantor Tatlin and Cantor Grants."

"Maestro Tritheim, I've completed my assignment from Grand Maestro Mohs," explained Tear. "Can you grant permission for me to take these witnesses into headquarters to assist in giving my report?"

"Ah, from Grand Maestro Mohs," understood Tritheim. "Here, take this with you." He handed Tear a permit.

"Thank you." After receiving the permit, Tear escorted everyone towards the headquarters, which was huge. There werre many staircases, countless doors, but there seemed to be no Oracle soldiers in sight.

"So, where do we go from here?" asked Luke.

"I don't know. We'll have to search the whole place," said Anise.

"We'll get caught if we do that."

"We'll have to do our best not to draw attention," said Tear.

"And we can't have them calling reinforcements if they spot us," replied Jade. "We'll have to make sure we leave them dead."

"...I wish we didn't have to do this," said Luke sadly.

"It can't be helped. If we don't hurry, war will really start, and many more people will die," said Guy. Everyone cautiously wandered around carefully. Ruka unsheathed her sword and pulled up her hoodie just in case, while the others didn't unsheathed their weapons.

"Hey, what's that thing?" Luke wondered, looking at a gong.

"I don't know, but let's try it," said Guy.

"Oh! Let me, Master!" said Mieu, jumping up and down in excitment. Guy and Luke shrugged at each other and let the blue cheagle some space. Mieu ran towards the gong and banged his head against it with everything he got.

"Oh! Mieu! Are you alright?" asked Tear, craddling Mieu in her arms.

"I'm alright, Tear! You're so nice!" said Mieu, happily.

Tear fought back a blush. "Um...well-"

Just then, the door near the gong opened and three Oracle soldiers came out. "What happened?! That was the signal for an emergency!" one of them said.

Ruka was the first to react by stabbing the first Oracle Knight she saw right in the chest, shocking everyone. "I apologize," Ruka said, right before she pulled her sword away and letting the man fall, dead.

The second Oracle Knight charged towards her with a war cry, but Ruka predicted that, and made him trip by lifting up her foot. When he was down on the ground, Ruka stabbed him right in the heart, instantly killing him.

"Haaaaaaa!" The third Oracle Knight cried while charging towards Ruka with his weapon ready. Ruka turned her head, dodged, the weapon, then stabbed the man right from behind.

"May you rest in peace," prayed Ruka, bowing her head at the three men she had just killed.

"R-ruka! D-did you just killed them?" asked Luke, shocked.

"Correct. Is something wrong?" asked Ruka.

"I didn't seriously think you had it in you to kill, that's all!"

"Luke, I do not like to kill. However, what Jade had said eariler is correct. We must not leave any witnesses," explained Ruka. "Come. Let us go inside. Perhaps Natalia and Fon Master Ion are inside."

"O-oh, right." When they got inside, Ion and Natalia weren't there.

"No, they aren't here," said Tear.

"Wait, I have an idea," said Ruka. "There are suits of armor here. We can disguise oursevles as Oracle Knights temporarily."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," agreed Guy. "That way, we won't have to kill others."

"Good. Now, all men, please leave the room and guard the door," ordered Ruka.

"Why?" asked Luke.

"Because they're going to change," said Guy.

"Oh, right."

"Actually, it won't be neccessary for me, since I'm a Sergeant," replied Tear. After all the men left the room, Ruka finally found some armor that fitted her size and a helmet as well. After she went, Guy, Luke, and Jade got armor and disguised themselves as Oracle Knights too.

"Hey, I was just thinking, how can we tell which one's which?" asked Luke.

"Yeah, that's a good point," agreed Guy.

"We'll have to stay close to each other," said Jade. It took several hours to find the right room where Ion and Natalia were in, due to the huge headquarters, plus they had to kill a lot of Oracle Knights. Since there were lots of Oracle Knights, everyone had to discard their plan about disguising themselves as Oracle Knights.

When they found the right room, Ion and Natalia were surprised to see them. "Luke!...It's you, isn't it?" asked Natalia.

"Sorry for not being Asch," said Luke, gloomy.

"No one's saying that!" Anise ran towards Ion.

"Ion! Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" asked Anise.

"I'm fine. Thank you for coming to rescue us," thanked Ion.

"Was my brother involved in kidnapping you?" asked Tear.

"I haven't seen Van. But the Six God General tried to get permission to take me away. Mohs refused."

"He's trying to remove the Daathic Seals so that he can wipe out the Sephiroth Trees," explained Tear.

"Which means the Commandant will come back to take Ion," finished Anise.

"Exactly. Let's hurry up and get out of here," said Guy. Once everyone left the headquarters, they arrived at Fourth Monument, where they had a nice view of Daath.

"Looks like no one's following us," said Guy.

"I don't think they can abduct Ion in a public place," said Tear.

"But what do we do now? War's about to start and things look seriously bad!" exclaimed Anise.

"Can't we just go to Baticul and stop my uncle?" wondered Luke.

"Have you forgotten? Mohs has the Majesty's ear. It would be like walking right into enemy territory," reminded Tear.

"I'm afraid Tear is right. Father trusts Mohs," agreed Natalia.

"I'm also afraid of the talk of St. Binah falling," said Jade, worried.

'Then, why don't we petition help from Malkuth's Emperor Peony?" suggested Ion. "He doesn't want war, and he would have gotten word of any signs of Rugnica's collapse."

"Sounds like a plan," agreed Anise.

'Ok, let's do that. But where do we find a ship to Malkuth?" asked Luke.

Asch left the Tartarus in Daath's harbor for us. Let's head there,' said Jade. But as they were walking towards Port Daath, it was beginning to get dark, and the port was still far away.

"I think we should camp here for today, then go to the port tommorow," suggested Ion.

"Yeah, good idea, Ion," agreed Anise. After everyone made camp, ate dinner, they were ready to go to sleep. But later that night, Ruka woke up because she heard some whimpers coming from a certain red head.

She kneeled down to Luke's side and discovered that he was curled up in a ball, muttering something. Ruka guessed it was probably the destruction of Akzeriuth, and how he killed so many people.

"Luke."

"No...no...no..."

"Luke, please wake up."

Luke groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Huh? What's going on, Ruka?"

"You were talking in your sleep, and it seems like you were suffering from a nightmare," answered Ruka.

'Nightmare? Oh, right." Luke remembered his nightmare, which was the destruction of Akzeriuth. He turned around so that Ruka couldn't see the pain on his face. "Sorry, I'll be quiet. Go back to sleep."

"I will watch you sleep then," said Ruka. "Do not worry, I will go to sleep soon, but for now, I will watch over you safely."

Luke sighed. It was already dark, and the entire camp sight was already surrounded in darkness. It was way too late and he was too tired to even argue. "Alright. But don't stay up too late."

"Very well then," agreed Ruka as Luke went back to sleep.

* * *

**Hope: And I'm done for today! Phew! If anyone has any ideas for the story, don't be afraid to put them in the reviews! Ok, bye!**


	13. Meetign Emperor Peony!

**Hope: WHOO! SUMMER VACATION IS HERE! FINALLY, MY EXAMS ARE OVER!**

**Shiki: Does that mean you're going to be uploading even more now?**

**Hope: Yup!**

**Shiki: Sweet!**

**Hope: However, I won't always update this story! I have other stories to update as well.**

**Kokia: Well, that's a shame.**

**Hope: But for now, here's a chapter! Jun, do the disclaimer!**

**Jun: Mage of Hope doesn't own Tales of the Abyss. **

* * *

"I don't believe it," gasped Guy kneeling over something.

Tear, who was washing her hands at a small spring, was surprised at what Guy said and started walking over to where Guy was. Jade, who was drinking his morning coffee, was also interested and walked with Tear. The others were still asleep though.

"What is it, Guy?" asked Tear. She peered over his shoulder and gasped before her face blushed. Her hands flew to her mouth as she stared at what Guy was staring. _'S-so cute...' _she thought.

Luke was lying on the ground, obviously asleep, but that wasn't the point here. Luke's left arm stretched up, and his face was a peaceful expression. On his chest with Luke's right arm around her, Ruka was sleeping, her right arm gripping softly onto his shirt.

"Well, this is a surprise," said Jade, obviously amused as he pushed his glasses up. "I never expected Luke to be this...relaxed, especially with his sister. Well, that's to be expected with brother and sister."

Guy laughed nervously. "Yeah, you've got a point. But he actually looks happier than ever."

"Ugh..." Luke groaned and slowly opened his eyes before sitting up. "Hey guys...what's going on?"

"Why Luke, I never thought you were the type to actually sleep with a girl during the night. Shame on you. In the name of the Malkuth military, I herby arrest you for being a pedophile," said Jade, even more amused.

Luke was surprised. "Huh? What are you talking about? Why am I arrested? And who are you calling a p-" Luke looked down to see Ruka sleeping peacefully. "Gah!"

"Shh! Don't wake her up!" whispered Guy. Tear was in a state of cutesy things to even say anything.

"Sorry," whispered Luke as he carefully removed Ruka off her and stood up. "And anyways, who are you calling a pedophile?" he hissed to Jade.

"Why, you, of course," answered Jade. "Sleeping with a girl, a young one at that! And I thought Dist was worse."

"No! You got it all wrong!" protested Luke. "You see, last night, I had a nightmare, and Ruka comforted me and offered to watch me sleep. I guess she must have fallen asleep without noticing."

"Well, that seems to be a logical explanation," agreed Guy. "Come on, Jade. Don't tease him too much."

Jade sighed. "Very well. Well, it was fun until it lasted."

Luke looked back at Ruka's sleeping form before he turned back to his friends. "Um, guys? I think we should leave Ruka alone for now. Tear?"

"Huh? Oh, right."

When Luke thought everyone left, Luke looked around cautiously before getting out a blanket and covering Ruka's body with it. She seemed to have wanted that blanket, for she snuggled in it. Luke smiled at the scene before standing up.

When he turned around, he saw Guy, Tear, and Jade looking back at him. "Whoa! I thought you guys left!"

"We wanted to check up with you," replied Guy.

"Ah, so you weren't a pedophile after all. My mistake," teased Jade.

"Hey! I told you I'm not a pedophile!"

While Luke and the others were talking, they never noticed that Ruka was already awake the whole time, or the fact that she knew that Luke placed a blanket around her.

* * *

_Later, at Daath Bay... _

When everyone got to the port, Luke said," The Emperor's in the capital, Grand Chokmah. Where's that?"

"Um, northwest, I think," said Anise.

"Doesn't Grand Chokmah turn into a fortress in wartime? Will the port be open?" questioned Guy.

"You're well informed. That's correct," said Jade, impressed.

"But war hasn't started yet," informed Anise.

"Even so, I imagine they've sealed off invasion routes in preparation for an attack."

"But won't they let you through, Jade?" asked Luke.

"Right now, mentioning my name would probably have the opposite effect. All of my men were killed, and I've been missing since Akzeriuth. Now I show up in a landship that was supposedly captured. I wouldn't be surprised if they opened fire on us."

"Why don't we dock somewhere and go by land? If we approach unarmed, then perhaps..." suggested Ion.

"Rotelro Bridge is still under repair. We should be able to land there," said Tear.

"That looks like our best choice," agreed Jade.

'Then it's settled," Natalia also agreed.

Ansie sighed. "We have to walk."

Later while sialing along the Tartarus, something crashed in the ship and there was a loud alarm and Natalia fell to the ground. "Is it going to sink?!" asked Anise.

"I'll take a look," informed Jade.

"I'll come with you. I may be able to help if any fon machines need repair," said Guy. So, the two men took off in the ship to see what was wrong.

"Master, I can't swim," said Mieu.

"I know. We're not going to sink," ensured Luke.

"Natalia, here," said Ruka, offering her hand to her.

"Thank you, Ruka," said Natalia, taking her hand.

Jade and Guy came back. "Guy managed to repair the engine damage. We should still be able to move," said Jade.

"It's only temporary. I'd like to get it repaired in port somewhere," offered Guy.

"The closest port from here is Keterburg," informed Tear.

"Then, let's go there. Jade, is that alright with you?" asked Luke.

"...Yes, that's fine."

* * *

_Later... _

At Keterburg, there was lots of snow everywhere. Kids playing in the snow, lot of activites, lots of people. It was always snowing due to the cold climate and the nature of where Keterburg is, so it rarely even shows sunshine.

When the group got off, they were greeted by a Malkuth soldier. "Excuse me. I need to confirm your passports and ship registrations."

"I'm Colonel Jade Curtiss. Third Division, Malkuth Imperial Forces," said Jade.

"M-my apologies, but I heard that you were killed in Akzeriuth."

"That matter is top secret. Our ship's engine was damaged during our mission, so we stopped here. I'll explain the situation to the governor, Viscount Osborne. You may inspect the ship as you please."

"Yes sir. Shall I escort you to the city?"

"No, not neccessary. I was born here."

"Understood. Then, if you'll excuse me." The Malkuth soldier made his way into the Tartarus.

"Huh, so you were bron here, Jade?" asked Luke.

"Yes."

"What are we going to do about the repairs?"

"We can report that to the governor and ask for help," explained Jade.

"Ok, then let's go to Keterburg," said Luke. Jade showed everyone all around Keterburg, which astonished everyone, and even showed the casino, which was obviously Anise's most favorite place in Keterburg.

Finally, Jade escorted everyone to a building and knocked on the door. When the door opened, it showed a older yet young looking woman. "Jade?! Oh, my brother's alive!"

Everyone but Jade and Ruka looked shocked. "Brother?! Seriously?!" asked Luke.

"Hello Nephry. It's been a while, hasn't it? Not since your wedding, I believe," welcomed Jade.

"What's going on? They said you were killed in Akzeriuth."

"Well..."

While Jade explained everything, Nephry invited everyone inside to get warmth. When Jade was done, Nephry was astonished. "That incredible. I'm just glad you're safe. We'll inspect the Tartarus. Once you're ressupplied, go see Emperor Peony. He's been very worried."

"Oh? Didn't everyone think I was dead?" aksed Jade.

"He was the only one who thought you were alive. The rest of you, too. Please wait a bit while we go prepare your ship. I'll book a room at the inn for you. Please get some rest." Everyone turned to leave, but Ruka saw Nephry talking to Luke, but shrugged it off, thinking it was something else.

Later, at the inn, Luke announced, "Oh! I forgot something at Nephry's place. I'll go grab it real quick."

'Shall I go with you?" asked Guy.

"Nephry's a _woman_, remember?"

"Oh, I like LOOKING at beautiful women."

_'Somehow, that ended up wrong in more ways than one,' _thought Ruka.

"Guy...is most certainly...a guy," said Natalia awkwardly.

"Nephry's married and an older woman," reminded Anise.

'Wait, hold on! I didn't mean it like that," protested Guy.

"Master, let me come with you too!" squealed Mieu.

"Gah! Everyone just shut up! I don't need anyone to go with me!" said Luke, annoyed. Then, he left for Nephry's place.

* * *

_The next morning... _

When everyone was gathered at the louge, Nephry arrived and announced, "The Tartarus inspection is complete. You can leave anytime."

"Ok, shall we go to Grand Chokmah, now?" wondered Guy.

"Yes. We must inform Emperor Peony as quickly as possible about the danger of St. Binah falling," replied Tear.

"Yes. First, let's hurry to Rotelro Bridge," said Natalia.

Anise sighed. 'And then we walk from there. Colonel!~ If I get tired, can you please carry me on your back?~"

"I'm afraid not. Perhaps it's my age, but my joints ache," refused Jade. "To get to Grand Chokmah, we head northeast from the bridge and then pass through the Theor Forest. It's a rough trip for an old man like me. You youngsters will have to shield me and lead the way.~"

Everyone sweatdropped, but they knew that Jade was right. They had to get to Grand Chokmah as quickly as possible, or else possible Mohs will get there and try to convince the Emperor as well like what he did to King Igobert."

A couple hours later, when everyone arrived at the broken Rotelro Bridge, they got off and started traveling by foot, until they saw a gree lush forest which happened to be Theor Forest. Then, they encountered some Malkuth soldiers who were guarding the forest.

"Who's there?" asked one of the soldiers.

"I'm Colonel Jade Curtiss, Third Division commander of the Malkuth Imperial Forces," introduced Jade.

"Colonel Curtiss?! We heard that you were lost in the destruction of Akzeriuth!"

'Viscount Osborne of Keterburg will vouch for my identity. I seek an audience with His Imperial Majesty."

'Well, we can let YOU in, Colonel, but..." The soldier trailed off when he saw the group behind Jade.

"What?! This is Ion, Fon Master of the Order of Lorelei!" scolded Anise.

"Come on! You can let us through!" argued Luke.

"No, this could still be a trap," refused the Malkuth soldier. "Even if you are from Daath, we must still refuse."

"Please wait here. Once I meet with His Imperial Majesty, they'll let you through right away," informed Jade before he and the Malkuth Soldiers headed for Grand Chokmah.

While everyone was trying to wait patiently, they heard a scream. "What was that?!" exclaimed Tear.

"A scream!" said Mieu.

"Let's go!" said Luke. Everyone ran up the trail, and they saw a Malkuth soldier on the ground.

"Hang on!" said Natalia, kneeling before him and started healing him.

"Who did this to you?" asked Ruka.

"Those were Oracle soldiers," explained the Malkuth soldier.

"Oracle?! Could Van be invovled in this?!" wondered Tear.

After healing the man, Luke asked, "What's he trying to do in Grand Chokmah?"

"Maybe he's working on destroying a Sephiroth Tree?" suggested Anise.

"No, there shouldn't be a Sephiroth in this area," disagreed Ion.

"We're not getting anywhere by just talking! Let's go!" ordered Luke.

"Wait! If we go in without permission, and Malkuth soldiers find us," Tear started to explain.

"We'll just have to stay hidden. The last thing we want is a fight with Malkuth," said Guy.

"Hide and seek, huh? Ion, please don't screw it up," said Anise.

"Oh, ok," agreed Ion.

Ruka turned and saw two paths in the forest. "Everyone, follow the path to the left. I will take the one on the right."

"Wait, you're going alone?" asked Luke. "Then let someone go with you! Like me, Guy or Natalia!"

"No, all of you must protect the Fon Master," disagreed Ruka. "Besides, the God Generals may be here, so you all have to cooperate."

"The same goes for you too!" said Natalia.

"Do not worry, I will be fine. I am far stronger than I look," assured Ruka. "Hurry, there is no time."

"...Ok, just promise me you won't get killed!" said Luke.

"I promise upon my blade," promised Ruka. "Now, hurry!" With that said, she took the right path.

* * *

_Later... _

Ruka was surprised. She didn't encounter any Oracle Knights or Malkuth Soldiers. Or even the God Generals or any monsters. It was weird, and quiet. A few minutes later of searching for anything suspicious, Ruka decided it would be best to go take the left path and meet up with Luke and the others.

But when Ruka was about to enter the path, she saw a huge figure dressed in black while carrying a scythe and Sync with an injured looking arm. Before she had time to hide, they spotted her immediantly.

"Hey! You're the person from before!" said Sync, pointing with his uninjured arm. Ruka reacts instantly. She raises her sword in a defensive position, in case one of them attacked and stared at them fixedly.

"Sync, do you know who that guy is?" asked the man in black, steading his weapon.

"Do I know her? She's the one that gave me that injury, Largo!" explained Sync.

Silently, Ruka removed her hoodie to show that she was a girl. "I am not here to fight. I assume that Legretta the Quick has told you and the rest of the God Generals that I have attacked you out of self defense, correct?"

"Yes, she did," said Largo. "However, I was told long before to eliminate any witnesses who sees us in missions, so that means that you're no exception. I'm sorry, but even if you did do it out of self defense, I'm afraid I'll have to eliminate you."

"Hold on! What do you mean, 'you?'" I'm the one taking care of her!" said Sync. "I need to have payback for what she's done!"

"No," said Largo firmly. "First off, you have been defeated by her, so ever since then, she may be stronger than before. And second, you've got an injured arm, so there's no way you'll win without your full strength. I'll take her on."

"Grrr...fine!" said Sync, crossing his arms and leaning against a tree to watch the battle. "But beat her up for me, alright?"

"Fine, fine," sighed Largo, preparing himself.

Ruka prepared herself as well. "You are Largo the Black Lion, correct?"

"Yes, that is me," answered Largo. "I won't ask for your name, since I have no interest for it. En garde!" The man in black charged with the force of a wild beast. He looked only at Ruka, with a killing intent.

Naturally, Ruka isn't unprepared, and immediantly readied her sword in a defensive stance. Like a ghastly drive creeping on the ground, Large swung his scythe down at Ruka's head.

Ruka blocked it safely with her sword, but she was astonished by the amount of strength the man in front of her has put into. Quickly, she slide her sword away from the grip of the scythe and striked at Largo with all her might. But Largo blocked the attack with his scythe and slid back by only an inch. That gave Ruka enough time to back away quickly. Largo charged towards Ruka again, and started his barrage of blows.

...The seventh blow. The eighth blow. The nineth-tenth-twelve blow. Largo pressed Ruka back with impressive swungs of his scythe while Ruka was merely defending herself. Ruka tried to find a way to counterattack, but Largo predicted her moves and blocked them with his scythe. Ruka could not find a chance to retaliate, so she found herself ina disadvantage.

Ruka was breathing heavily by the way she had separated from Largo. Ruka had managed to block who knows how many blows from Largo. She was anxious and aware of how dangerous her situation was. It was not Largo's vigor that pressed Ruka down, but his intensely fierce barrage gave Ruka no way to counter.

Largo is not simple a regular God General. The man who became a God General is a master warrior with amazing skills and even though he has low speed and high strength, he still has extraordinary ability.

"What's wrong? You seem to be on the defensive," said Largo, taunting her a bit.

"...My apologies," apologized Ruka, after catching her breath a bit. She charged towards Largo, only much faster now, since she's more focused.

**CLASH! SLASH! SWOOSH! CLASH! SWOOSH! ZOOM! CRASH! SWOOSH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! **

The struggle between Ruka and Largo is more like watching a warrior grapple with a beast than an elegant meeting of blades. The warrior is Ruka, and the beast is Largo. A battle without fonic artes, where pure physical attack and defense would determine the victor.

The scythe Largo holds is similiar to a death's scythe wielded by a grim reaper, as if telling Ruka that Largo is the grim reaper himself. The scythe may be an exceelent weapon of choice for Largo, since it suits his strength and battle style.

Ruka's blade is very beautiful, as it's silvery blue blade shines in the sunshine during the battle. It may not be as strong as Largo's scythe, but it does hold potential and very easy for Ruka to hold, giving her the upper hand for speed.

A furious whirlwind of swords, where blows fly like shrapnel. For every hit Ruka lands, Largo blocks. The Black Lion, unable to match her speed, compensates with his strength.

A uniquely bizarre and haunting scene. Ruka's speed is far from slow. Her footwork is nimble and quick as she swings the sword she wields. Despite her speed, she is still slower than Sync because his speed surpasses her. Luckily, she isn't facing him, so that was good.

As though delirious from fever, Largo fights, his only purpose to attack. He has more than enough strength than hers already. But then comes the next attack, and the next after it, and Largo raises that strength.

Stronger. If he blocks this attack, she has to make it stronger.

Faster. If he can throw aside an attack, he has to make it faster.

A ceaseless torrent of blows rain upon Ruka's enemy, however, Largo blocks every one of them. From the start, the gap between their raw abilities were too wide. To Ruka, Largo is as impregnable as a man-made fortress with great strength. To Largo, Ruka is a graceful dancer that swiftly blocks his attacks.

Finally, the two opponents backed away from each other as far as they could, breathing heavily. Largo was the first to speak, "Ha...ha...you're...pretty good...not half bad..."

Ruka straightens her back, though she's run out of breath. "The same goes...to you...But may I ask a question...?"

"What?"

Ruka took a deep breath before asking, "Why are you here in Grand Chokmah? Are you here to take Fon Master Ion away?"

"Perhaps," replied Largo. "But that's only until after I kill you. But since you're too tired, it shouldn't take me long to kill you."

Strength returns to Ruka quickly when she heard those words. It might have been because Largo said he was going to kill her, or his taunting. Whatever it was, it had her fired up.

Wind started surrounding Ruka's sword, surprising the two God Generals. While Ruka was gathering wind fonons, she replied coldly, "Do not underestimate me, Largo the Black Lion. Do you really believe that tiredness will bring me to my doom?"

Ruka's sword started glowing green, surprising the two God Generals even more. Largo laughed in amusement and readied himself. "Hah hah hah! Excellent!"

"Hey! Over there!" A man's voice was heard.

"I see more intruders! Get them!" another man's voice said.

"Damn! More Malkuth soldiers!" shouted Sync. "Largo, we have to go, now!"

Largo looked back at Ruka. Ruka replied. "Normally, I would not let anyone out of my sight, but you and I are too injured. I shall let you go just this once."

Largo nodded then turned to Sync. "Let's go, Sync!"

With that, Sync and Largo ran out of Theor Forest. Then, a group of Malkuth soldiers surrounded Ruka. "Halt! Drop your weapon!" one of them said. Ruka laid her weapon on the ground and raised her arms to the sky. After that, the Malkuth soldiers escorted him towards Grand Chokmah.

When arriving at the entrance of Grand Chokmah, Ruka saw Malkuth soldiers at the entrance. The soldiers escorting Ruka saluted the man in the middle. "Brigadier General Frings!"

The man named Frings said, "Good work. I'll take it from here. I trust that won't be a problem?"

"Understood, sir!"

As soon as the soldiers were gone, Frings approached Ruka. "Are you Ruka, daughter of Duke Fabre?"

Ruka got herself in a defensive stance. "And what if I am?"

"Your brother, Luke, requested that some Malkuth soldiers to search the forest for you. Don't worry, Luke and his companions are safe."

Still cautious, Ruka asked, "And where are Luke and the others?"

"They've all gone to see His Imperial Majesty. However, one of his companions have been injured. Fon Master Ion is tending to him now. You can go visit His Imperial Majesty if you wish."

"I see, thank you for the information. But may I have my stuff back?"

"I'm afraid not. At least, not until we are told to do so," said Frings.

"Very well then. Please, if you may, escort me to the palace," requested Ruka. When they went inside the palace and into the throne room, they saw Luke and the others except for Guy, Ion, and Anise talking with the man sitting on the throne, which happened to be Peony.

"Oh? General Frings, who is that with you?" asked Peony.

"Ruka!" exclaimed Luke and Natalia.

Ruka walked towards Peony, then kneeled on one foot while bowing her head. "Emperor Peony, it is an honor to be in your presence. I am Ruka Fon Fabre, daughter of Duke Fabre and Duchess Fabre, sister to Luke Fon Fabre, cousin of Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvadear, and niece to King Ingobert the Sixth-"

"Whoa! Jeez, stop putting so much info in my head. Just say your name, not so many formalities," said Peony.

"My apologies, Emperor Peony."

"By the way, are you alright, Ruka?" asked Luke.

"Yes, I am fine. Emperor Peony, please continue the conversation."

"Ok, Jade's basically explained the situation to me," explained Peony.

"As things stand now, there's a danger that St. Binah could fall to the Qliphoth," said Luke,

"So it seems," said Peony. "In fact, I've already been informed that the land around St. Binah has been sagging."

"Then, we must evacuate the residents!" said Natalia.

"I'd love to, but a lot of council members are reluctant," said Peony.

"Why? Their countrymen are in danger."

"Because of the military threat from Kimlasca,' answered Jade.

"The Kingdom of Kimlasca-Landvaldear issued a proclamation," explained a soldier.

"We herby denounce Malkuth's destruction of Akzeriuth in order to bring about the deaths of Princess Natalia, and the tertiary heir to the throne, Luke Fon Fabre," explained a soldier. "In the name of Lorelei and Yulia, we shall initiate immediant sanctions."

"For all practical purposes, that's a declaration of war," spoke Tear.

"But wait! They didn't mention Ruka's name," said Luke.

"Perhaps it's because they think she's still alive," spoke Peony. "Even if she's still alive, which she is now, she herself won't be enough to stop the preparations for war."

"My father is mistaken!" cried Natalia.

"Or is he, Princess Natalia?" questioned one of the council men. "We believe that Kimlasca may have destroyed Akzeriuth as an excuse to start war."

"My country would never commit such a despicable act!" shouted Natalia.

"Yeah!" agreed Luke. "And besdies, I was the one who-"

"Luke, we all know what happened," told Jade. "Natalia, please calm down. It doesn't matter now whether Kimlasca destroyed Akzeriuth as an excuse for war or not."

"Yes. The problem is that the council thinks that the sinking of St. Binah is Kimlasca's work," said Peony.

"So they think that any forces sent to rescue any citizens will be wiped out along with the city," said Tear.

"Exactly. Until we heard Jade's story, we'd thought Kimlasca had developed a fontech weapon capable of creating a hyperresonance."

"At the very least, Kimlasca was not responsible for destroying Akzeriuth," said Luke. "And even if it were, St. Binah is still going to fall. How can NOT rescuing them make things better? I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, Your Majesty. If it's impossible to send troops, then please let us go."

"Allow me to make the same request," requested Natalia. "If something happens, at least Malkuth forces won't get caught up in it."

"I must request as well," agreed Ruka. "We will be enough to evacuate the people without causing any harm to both Malkuth and Kimlasca."

"I'm surprised," admitted Peony. "Why are royalty such as yourselves so intent on helping an enemy country?"

"We're not enemies! Our citizens travel between countries as if it were normal!" said Natalia. "And it's my duty as one born in the royal family to aid those in need."

"And you, Master Luke?" asked Peony.

"I am a criminal in Malkuth," answered Luke. "I am to blame for what's happening. I want to do anything I can."

"What about you, Ruka?"

"Innocent lives are going to be vanquished if we do not save them in time," explained Ruka. "If Malkuth and Kimlasca won't save St. Binah, then we will just save them ourselves."

"Well, you heard them. What do you think, Sesemann?" asked Peony. "Your dear apprentice, Jade, also says we can trust these guys regarding St. Binah."

"Your Majesty," said Sesemann. "It's not polite to call them by 'these guys.'"

"If I may make a suggestion," said Jade. "Perhpas Luke and my unit could evacuate St. Binah while General Nordheim contains the northward moving Kimlascan army."

"Are you giving a general orders?" asked Sesemann. "Well, I suppose it will work. We'll try to gain the council's approval."

"Thanks, man," thanked Peony. "I owe you one."

"Then, you won't abandon St. Binah?" asked Luke.

"Of course not. Though you all are going to save it. They're my dearest people. Please help save them."

"Yes, Your Majesty," replied Ruka standing up.

"I'll do everything in my power," said Luke.

"As will I," said Natalia.

"As you wish, Your Majesty," said Tear.

"I have to summon the council now," told Peony. "I'll let you handle the rest, Jade."

Once Peony left, Jade sighed. "Evacuating a city is not going to be an easy task, you know."

"What should we do, exactly?" asked Luke.

"I had a suggestion I offered to Guy," said Ruka. "I suggested that we destroy some houses in St. Binah to make the citizens escape St. Binah, and then seal up the entrance. But I knew there would be flaws to that plan."

"Maybe you are right. Maybe we should abandon that plan," said Natalia.

"...Perhaps we could use that as a last resort plan," said Jade.

"Colonel!" scolded Tear.

"I said as a last resort plan. There may be another way," explained Jade. "As His Majesty said, the military won't enter the city for fear of it becoming another Akzeriuth. We'll enter St. Binah first and get help from former Field Marshal McGovern."

"Who got injured by the way?" asked Ruka.

"Well, you see..."

* * *

**Hope: And that's that! Whew, I'm beat!**

**Shiki: No fair! I wanted to learn more!**

**Hope: Too bad! But you will appear in the next chapter!**

**Shiki: Yay!**

**Hope: And with that said, I'm out! See ya!**


	14. Rescue Mission!

**Hope: Hello people and welcome back to this story!**

**Shiki; You only have a few reviews though.**

**Hope: Oh be quiet! You know I'm trying! Besides, you're returning in this chapter so be thankful! Kokia, the disclaimer!**

**Kokia: Mage of Hope doesn't own Tales of the Abyss! **

* * *

"So, that is what happened?" asked Ruka, surprised.

"Yeah," said Luke sadly. He and the others explained to Ruka what happened in the forest, and what the curse slot meant.

"How's Guy?" asked Jade to the guard at the inn.

"The curse has been removed," said the guard. Everyone walked inside, but Luke was the first to barge in the room Guy, Ion, and Anise were in.

"Guy! I'm sorry," apologized Luke.

Guy, who was sitting on top of a bed, was confused. "What do you mean, Luke?"

"I-I must have done something to make you suffer. That's why you-"

Guy laughed. "What are you talking about? It's not your fault, Luke. Or yours, Ruka. It's not both of your faults that I hated the two of you so much I wanted to kill you both."

_'I see. So Guy hated me as well,' _thought Ruka.

"I'm orginally from Malkuth," explained Guy seriously.

"What? Really?" asked Ansie, surprised.

"I was born in Hod. On my fifth birthday, all my relatives came to my mansion," continued Guy. "Just as the Scorer started to read my Score, the war began."

"The Hod War," corrected Tear.

"If I recall, it was Duke Fabre who attacked Hod," said Natalia.

"Yes. Duke Fabre killed all my family, my relatives, my servants. Everyone. He destroyed everyone I loved and laughed while he did it. So I set out to make him experience the same thing I did."

"You entered House Fabre for revenge, then?' asked Jade. "Gailardia Galan, of the House of Count Gardios."

"Oh. You knew, huh?"

"I noticed a few things, so I investigated. You fight in the Albert Style, a technique used without a shield. It's unique to Hod."

"Then, you can't really want to be on my side, right Guy?" asked Luke. "I may be a replica, but I'm still a Fabre."

'Come on," said Guy. "I mean, I'd be lying if I said I didn't have any lingering feelings about it, but if you want me gone, I'll cut ties with you right now. But if not, could I stick around for a bit longer? There's still something I want to confirm."

"Ok, I trust you," said Luke. "No, I should say you should trust me, Guy. Please."

"Either way works for me," said Guy. Then he turned to Ruka, who was quiet the whole time. "And what about you, Ruka?"

Nobody knew what Ruka's expression was, since she hid her face in a hoodie, but she answered, "You may travel with us if you wish, but I have something I wish to tell you." Her tone grew serious as she said, "I know that you must feel rage and hatred towards my father, however, if I were you, I would be wise not to take the path of revenge. Revenge will only make a person worse, and nothing will ever be gained from it. Also, revenge will gain you hatred from others, and so, it will create a cycle of never ending hatred. Now then, what say you, Guy?"

"Ruka, hold on," said Luke. "You can't just pressure Guy like that."

"I know," assured Ruka. "However, someone will have to tell him sooner or later about the consequences of revenge. Guy, I will not stop you from killing father, but if you so much as change into a different person due to revenge, I will have no choice but to kill you. I do not wish to, but I will do it. Understood?"

"...Does this mean you don't trust me anymore?" asked Guy.

"No, I still trust you. I do not wish for you to become...different, is all."

"Ok, I'll try to restrain myself," sighed Guy. "Man, you sure don't pull back any punches when you talk to people."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, to be honest, I'm grateful that you still trust me, and that you're trying to be gentle with your words, but you just made me feel worse."

"Oh, I apologize then," said Ruka, a bit ashamed. "I will try to be careful next time."

"Thank goodness. I was so worried that there might be some fighting," sighed Ion in relief.

"Well, now that that's settled, how about we go to St. Binah?" suggested Jade.

"Oh yeah," said Anise. "I heard from a messenger that you're going to St. Binah. But Ion is drained from healing the curse slot. He'll stay here with me."

"Anise, I'm fine," assured Ion. "And if I go with them, I may be able to help. Everyone, please take me along."

"If Master Van's after Ion, then he's in danger no matter where he is," agreed Luke.

'Are you saying he'd be better off where we can keep an eye on him?" questioned Jade. "I suppose we have no choice."

"Ooh! Not again, Ion!" groaned Anise.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at St. Binah later... _

"Ok! We're all strong, set, and ready to go!" cheered Shiki.

"Easy for you to say! You broke my arm yesterday!" shouted Felix, who was sitting on top of Jun and showing his broken wing wrapped in bandages. "And it was so messed up, Kokia couldn't even heal it much! Or Juno!"

"Hey, I apologized, didn't I?"

"Still not enough!"

"Wow, I can't believe we've gotten this powerful! We may be even more powerful than the God Generals," said Kokia trying to change the subject.

"Don't underestimate them," warned Rin. "Though we may have gotten stronger, they must have tricks up their sleeves-"

"Hey, I sense something familiar," interrupted Jun, sniffing the air.

"What? What?" asked Shiki. "Hey! Wait up!"

"H-hey! Slow down!" shouted Felix, grabbing onto Jun.

Meanwhile, with Luke's group, they had just walked into the entrance of St. Binah. "Hey, is it just me, or is a bird riding a dog coming this way?"

"What are you talking about, Luke?" asked Natalia. "There's no way that-"

"Ruka!" cried out two voices. The group turned to see an bird actually riding a dog, and they were charging towards the group!

"Let's get out of the way!" said Guy. Immediantly, the group scattered, but the dog and bird arrived in front of Ruka. "Ruka!" cried out the bird.

"Felix?" asked Ruka, crotching down the dog's side. "And Jun?"

"Oh! I'm so glad to see you again!" said Felix, with anime tears running down his cheeks as he opened his wings for Ruka to hug him. "Ow! Ow ow."

Ruka craddled Felix in her arms, then turned to Jun. "What are you two doing here?"

"Aaaahh! Talking animals!" shouted Luke and Guy, freaked out.

"Well, this is certainly a reunion," said Jade, amused.

"Ruka, do you know who these are?" asked Natalia.

"Well-"

"Hey!" shouted a voice. Everyone turned to see a boy, a girl, and an older looking woman and man running towards the group.

"Shiki? Kokia?" wondered Ruka. "Who's that woman with them? And is that Juno?"

When the other group arrived, Shiki said, "Wow, I can't believe you're here, Ruka! This is great!"

"Yeah, it's nice to see you again!" said Kokia, excited.

"Ah, I must thank you again for saving me," thanked Juno.

"Holy crap, that guy looks a lot like Jade!" exclaimed Guy, pointing to Juno.

"So, this girl is Ruka, huh?" wondered the woman. "I'm surprised. I never expected Ruka to be a young girl."

"My, my, Ruka. Since when were you going to tell us that you had a boyfriend?" asked Jade, pointing to Shiki.

"WHAT?!" shouted Luke, now glaring at Shiki.

"Ooh! Ruka has a boyfriend?!" squealed Anise.

"Eek! Oh, Ruka, I'm so proud of you! When were you going to tell me? I can't wait for this young man to be my cousin-in-law!~" squealed Natalia with joy.

"You are misunderstanding," replied Ruka calmly. "He is not my 'boyfriend.'"

"Hey, that's right!" agreed Shiki. "You know, maybe you're her boyfriend! And you kinda remind me of a certain redhead I don't like."

"Ew, that is sick!" said Luke, disgusted. "I'M HER OLDER BROTHER!"

"Oh! Sorry man," said Shiki. "Wait, what am I sorry for? I'm not even her boyfriend, yet you accused me so!"

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" screamed Anise as loud as she could. That caused everyone, including the citizens nearby to look at her.

"...That voice could break glass," spoke Guy finally. As if right on cue, a glass window broke.

"Ahem, sorry about that," said Anise. "But we've got no time to talk. For now, let's just meet with the mayor."

"Yes, I agree," agreed Ion. "That's the whole reason we came here. To evacuate the citizens."

"And we can dicuss things later," replied Ruka. "You go ahead, I mst talk with them."

"Ok," agreed Luke.

After his group left, Ruka turned to her own former group. "So, mind to explain?"

Shiki got on his knees. "Ruka, I'm so, so sorry I said all those rude things to you back in Ba-Bu-"

"Baticul."

"Batiucl! Yeah! I'm really really sorry! I really am-"

"It is alright, I forgive you."

"-And if there's anything I can do-wait, what?"

"I said, I forgive you," repeated Ruka. "Besides, it should be me who should be apologizing. I was the one who spoke rudely and hurted you and the others."

"No, no. I was the one who was wrong," said Shiki, standing up. "I'll tell you why I went outrage the last time we met. You see, some organization came to my village. They negotiated with my father, who was the clan leader. They talked about helping the village kill the most strongest monsters in the land, in exchange for some supplies. My old man quickly agreed to the terms, so they set out along with the rest of my family except me. But a few hours later, the organization was the only group to come back, and they started slaughtering everyone in the village, and then took everyone from the village, even from the corpses. But they were slaughtered too eventually, and I was the only survivor, and Jun too."

"I see," said Ruka. "I apologize for your loss."

"Hey, don't worry about it! I tried to find you because I wanted to apologize, that's all!"

"Alright. So, what brings you all here, besides trying to find me?"

"Actually, I wanted to go find you too. Especially when we heard that you had gone missing," said Kokia.

"And I wanted to thank you again, so i joined this group," said Juno.

"Alright, but who are you?" asked Ruka to the woman.

"I'm Rin, Shiki's instructor," answered Rin. "And I presume you and Felix know each other, right? Oh, and he's my pet now."

"Is that so?" asked Ruka. She handed Felix back to Rin. "Here, he is yours."

"Hey, wait! Hold on!" shouted Felix, turning his head towards Ruka. "I was so worried about you! When you told me to go find my own freedom, I couldn't do it! That's why I paired up with this good (and attractive) lady! To find you!"

"Ok, what's going on?" asked Rin. "I'm not sure I can follow. What happened between you two?"

Felix explained, "Well, you see..."

* * *

_Flashback... _

_Ruka, who made a grave for her deceased teacher, Shishou, was praying for her eternal rest while Felix was sobbing. "Oh...Oh no..." sobbed Felix._

_As soon as Ruka was done praying, she turned to Felix. "Felix?"_

_"Y-yes? *sniff*"_

_"You may hate me if you wish."_

_"No, I don't hate you. And I don't think I ever will," said Felix, wiping away his tears and looking at Ruka. "But I know that my former owner would want me to keep you safe, so form a contract with me and I'll protect you from any bad guys! ...Mostly handsome ones."_

_Ruka shook her head. "No, I do not have the right to become a Contractor nor own you. I have been told that you have lived for a long time and have experienced many painful things. I am sorry for that. But, you now have a chance for freedom, so, I will set you free."_

_"But, what about my duty to protect you?"_

_"No, I shall protect myself. I cannot have others protecting and dying for me, even if there are those who cannot die. You have suffered enough, so please, take this chance and fly to freedom."_

* * *

_End of flashback... _

"And so, I allowed myself to fly away, leaving Ruka," answered Felix. "But I am so sorry I left you! Waaahhh!"

"It is alright," said Ruka. "But if you have chosen another owner, I suppose you must stay by her side and protect her from now on."

"..." Rin didn't say anything.

"I have a question," said Ruka. "Where is Gino. "Is he not with you?"

"..." Everyone turned away at the question.

"What? Did I say something impolite?"

"No, it's just..." started Kokia. "Gino's dead."

"...How did he die?" asked Ruka.

"He got killed by a Liger," answered Jun. "Or so we think."

"I see." She turned to Shiki. "I am terribly sorry for your loss, Shiki."

"It's ok, it's not your-"

**BOOM! BOOM! **There were two explosives in St. Binah that just happened, and lots of civilians are screaming in terror. "What the hell?!" shouted Shiki, unsheathing his sword.

"What happened?" asked Rin to a man.

"I don't know!" said the man. "But the explosions-"

**BOOM! BOOM! **"Everyone! We have to get out of St. Binah!" shouted Ruka as loud as she could. "The women, children, and elderly first!" She turned to Kokia. "Kokia, grab all the carts you can find and help the elders go first!"

"On it!" agreed Kokia, trying to find some.

"Shiki, you go gather all the women and children and help Kokia put them in carts!" ordered Ruka as fast as she could. "Felix, you help-actually, never mind."

"Hey!" pouted Felix.

"Actually, I agree with her. You are a womanizer after all," agreed Rin.

"Rin, Felix, Juno, and Jun can help me protect the people from the explosions, right?" asked Ruka. "Oh! Shiki, may I borrow Jun?"

"Go right ahead!" shouted Shiki, following Kokia.

"Good!" Just then, Luke and his group arrived as fast as they could.

"What happened?!" asked Luke.

"Some explosions appeared out of nowhere!" answered Rin. "We're trying to escort people out of St. Binah for the time being and protecting them from the explosions!"

"Good, because we're abandoning St. Binah! We just got the approval!" said Luke.

"That is better news!" said Ruka.

"Now help us out here!" said Felix.

Just then, a huge machine appeared from the sky and fell down before facing Luke and Ruka's groups. "What the hell?!" exclaimed Luke.

"Aha hah hah hah! I finally found you, Jade!" laughed Dist, who was flying in his flying chair.

"Now is not the time, Dist," said Jade. "You never were able to tell when you're not wanted."

"Say what you like! I'm taking Fon Master Ion!"

"I'm afraid not. Now move."

"Are you trying to save these worms? And after you gave up on saving Professor Neblim?" questioned Dist.

"Are you still pursuing that foolishness?!"

"You have no right to criticize me!" argued back Dist. "You gave up before you even started! Now, hand over the Fon Master!"

"You evil, evil man!" shouted Juno. "This is unforgivable!"

Dist stared at Juno. Juno stared back. "EEEEKKKKKKK! THESE ARE TWO JADES?! THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

"What?! What are you saying, you foul miscreation! I am the beautiful Juno, and you look _hideous _with that-that collar of yours!"

"Gasp! How dare you say that!" gasped Dist. "I liked the other Jade better than you, Jade #2!"

"I AM NOT JADE!"

"Hey, Ruka," whispered Guy awkwardly. "Is this Juno guy...somewhat narcissistic?"

"Perhaps."

"Man, it's just like Jade, only with Dist's personality," complained Luke.

"Enough of this! If you won't hand over the Fon Master, I'll just have to take him by force!" shouted Dist. "Go, my Kaiser Dist!"

"Lame name," said Rin. "I thought you would come up with a better name, Dist! Guess old habits still remain with you, huh?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Tear.

"Oh, nothing! By the way, that son of a bitch machine is coming this way! Get out of the way!" shouted Rin, rolling out of the way. Everyone immediantly did and managed to dodge the attack the Kaiser Dist was about to make.

"I'll handle this quickly!" shouted Jun. He got out Elucidator, charged towards the Kaiser Dist, and sliced through it easily, destroying it as soon as it split up.

"NOOOOO! MY KAISER DIST!" cried Dist. "You haven't heard the last of me! I'll tear you all to shreds!" With that said, he quickly flew away.

"I don't think you'll catch him, but follow him anyways," Jade ordered some Malkuth soldiers.

"Yes sir!" The Malkuth soldiers made their way.

"Hey!" shouted Shiki, running towards them. "Some people need help!"

"Got it!" agreed Rin. Juno followed her as well to help. But as soon as they passed each other, an earthquake started shaking the place, and started cracking the ground.

"Get out of there!" shouted Ruka. But the ground already created a cracked line and separated the group.

"Damn it! McGovern and the others are still there!" shouted Luke.

"Luke, wait! I'll jump down and sing a fonic hymn!" said Tear.

"Hey! We're down here!" shouted Kokia. She, Juno, Rin, and some other civilians were still separated from the group.

"Wait, a number of residents still remain," reminded Jade. "You can't protect them all with your hymn. Let's think of a more better plan."

"Don't worry about us! Take care of the others!" shouted a man.

"Oh, crap! Oh crap!" shouted Shiki, worried.

"What do we do?" shouted back Kokia.

"Just stay calm! Relax! Try to find a way to get up!"

"What do you think we're doing, you idiot?" yelled Rin.

"That's good!" shouted Shiki. "Oh wait! Take your left leg, and move it three inches to the right!"

Everyone who was down, still in St. Binah, did as Shiki asked. "...Ok, now what?' asked Kokia.

"I-I don't know. I thought that would do something. Never mind!"

"You idiot! We're in danger here!" shouted Rin waving her arms around.

"We're working on it!" shouted back Shiki. He turned to his dog companion. "Got any ideas?"

"Nope."

"Damn it! What can we do?!" wondered Luke.

"If only we can fly," sighed Anise.

"Fly? Felix," started Ruka. "Can you carry the residents, one by one?"

"No, because I have a broken wing!" said Felix, holding up his broken wing, which hurted. "I can't fly for a while, at least not while this is going on. And I can't expose that."

"That? What's that?" asked Luke.

"Nothing."

"Hey, wait!" staretd Guy. "I heard that they were doing flight experiments in Sheridan."

"Flight experiments? What's that?' asked Luke.

"If I recall, there was an ancient hover drive that was excavated by the Order," explained Guy. "Supposedly, back in Yulia's age, they attached those in vehicles and flew in them. All the fon machine buffs have been talking about it."

"Yes, I approved the project to share technology with Kimlasca," revealed Ion. "The flight experiments should be ready."

"That's great!" exclaimed Luke. "Let's go borrow whatever flight experiment they have! It's better than doing nothing!"

"Will we be in time?" wondered Jade. "This situation looks different than Akzeriuth."

"From what I heard from Van, it took days for Hod to fall,' said Tear. "There's a force field called the 'dividing line' between the Qliphoth and the Outer Lands. He said they fell faster right after crossing that line."

"Then, rather then talking, let us hurry," said Ruka.

"Sheridan is on Radessia, on the same side of Baticul," revealed Jade. "We'll need to be careful not to get caught by Kimlascan troops."

"Ok! Let's get back at the Tartarus!" said Guy.

* * *

_At Sheridan, a few hours later... _

"And did you know that Sheridan may contain the most rarest parts in the world? And that they invented rare things for Kimlasca and Malkuth-"

"Guy?" Luke asked, interrupting the swordsman's explanation on fon machines.

"Yeah?"

"We're here." When Guy realized they were right in Sheridan, he literally squealed with joy. In town, lots of sounds could be heard. The sounds of the whirring of machines, craftsmen or blacksmiths working on new inventions or weapons, and the sound of rushing smoke from the buildings. Oh, but the worst part for everyone except for Guy was the smell. Even though it was the smell of oil and gas, it still smelt like someone was burning skunks. Yet, Guy seemed to be excited by every second.

The girls had covered their noses and mouths with their own hands, except for Ruka, who covered her mouth and nose with a mask, which caused the girls to be jealous of her. Jade just looked amused at everyone's expressions, especially Shiki, Luke's, and Jun's. The three males looked ready to pass out.

"Come on, guys!" said Guy, happily. "The smell's not bad."

"That's cause you like fon machines!" argued Luke.

"I do not see what the problem is," replied Ruka.

"That's cause you're wearing a mask! Ooh! I wish I had a mask like yours!" groaned Anise. Ruka took off her mask and gave it to Anise. "Here. I will let you borrow this."

"Ruka, you're too kind to others," said Natalia as she watched Anise happily wear the mask.

"Never mind that," said Ruka, not even bothering to cover her mouth or nose. "Let us go to the Meeting's Hall. Perhaps we will find all the help we can get from there."

"Right," agreed Guy. "I think it's this building." When the group opened the doors to the building, they could already hear an argument inside.

"Well?! Well?! What's happening?" asked an oldn man with blond hair.

"I can see it as plain as day! The gusts over Meggiora are going to blow away any minute!" replied another old man.

'Oh, come on Aston!" said an old woman. "Are you sure you're not going blind, old man?!"

"You know you only get farsighted age, Tamara. I can see as far just fine," argued the man named Aston.

"This is bad. We might lose the hover drive," said the other old man, worried.

"How can you talk like that, Iemon?! That's your grandson, trapped up there!" shouted the woman named Tamara. "Aren't you worried about him?!"

"Is something wrong?' asked Luke.

"The Albiore crashed in the Meggiora Highlands," explained Iemon.

"The Albiore? You mean the machine equipped with the hover drive?!" exclaimed Guy.

'Oh no. Did we come all this way for nothing?" complained Anise.

"No, I heard two hover drives have been excavated," said Guy.

"You heard correctly," said Iemon. "But the second hover drive hasn't been so much as started up yet."

"Iemon, there's no time to chat now,' said Astor. "We have to form a rescue party for Ginji and the hover drive!"

"Right. We can attach the hover drive to the Albiore 2 (I can't do roman numbers) and resume experiments."

"You're a heartless old man!" scolded Tamara.

"Hey, guys!" shouted Shiki. "Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but we've got more important things to dicuss! First, let's introduce ourselves!"

After everyone introduced themselves and explained the situation, Iemon said, "I must say, it's a great honor to see Princess Natalia alive and well. And working to save Malkuth citizens, no doubt."

"It doesn't matter who's from Malkuth or Kimlasca right now!" said Luke.

"That's true, but we also have our own problems," pointed out Tamara. "The Albiore 1 crashed on a cliff in the Meggiora Highlands."

"The pilot is trapped, and the Meggiora Highlands is fulled with strong winds. It could collapse at any time," added Astor. "And there are no soldiers for a rescue mission because they've all gone to fight Malkuth."

"Then, I'll go!" offered Luke.

"Well said, Luke! That's how real royalty acts!" said Natalia, impressed.

"It doesn't have anything to do with royalty!"

"I agree as well,' answered Ruka.

"What?" asked Natalia, shocked.

"I just...I have to do what I can," said Luke. "Helping people has nothing to do with royalty or nobility or whatever. That's all there is."

"Some of us has military training," explained Tear. "Would you entrust the rescue to us?'

"We'll still go, regardless, but if we do recover the hover drive, we'd like to borrow the Albiore 2," requested Guy.

"The Albiore 2 isn't finished. We lack some parts for it," said Iemon. "With the war, most of the parts have been used to landship construction."

"The Tartarus was orginally a landship. Please use anything you can on it," offered Jade. "Ion, would you show them to the Tartarus? I'd like to have the Albiore 2 completed while we recover the hover drive."

"That's fine with me," said Ion. "All that's left is..."

"If we get the parts, I'll work on finishing that craft like my life depends on it," promised Iemon.

"Ok, then we'll head to Meggiora. So, where is it?' asked Luke.

"The Meggiora Highlands are southeast from here," answered Astor. "Here, take this with you." He handed Luke and Guy each a launcher. "Secure the Albiore with these launches, then lower it down the cliff. It'll be dangerous, with the fierce winds and all."

"But I don't know how to use this," admitted Luke.

"It's a fon machine. I know how to use it," said Guy. 'Jade probably knows too."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not," said Jade.

"...I swear, it's impossible to tell what you're thinking."

* * *

_At the Meggiora Highlands... _

The group finally made it to the Meggiora Highlands. "That must be it," spoke Tear. Everyone looked to see the Albiore on, probably the highlest cliff of the canyons, rocking back and forth a bit. The winds were getting stronger every second, and if they didn't hurry, the plane will crash.

"Uh oh, it looks like it'll crash any second now," said Anise.

"This isn't good. If we don't hurry, it could fall ight here and now," said Jade gravely.

"What'll happen if it falls?" asked Luke.

"The pilot certainely won't survive, and the hover drive will be ruined as well."

"Oh no!" cried Mieu.

"We have to hit both sides of the craft with the launchers," said Guy. "Let's split into two groups."

"Shiki, you go with Luke's group," ordered Ruka. "Luke will go with Jade, and Tear. The other group will be me, Guy, Anise, Natalia, and Jun."

"Yeah! Bring it on, monsters!" said Shiki.

"I do wonder how you can fight, though," said Jade, curious. "But I'm impressed, Ruka."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, have you considered joining the military? You'd make a fine tactician."

"No, and I do not plan to."

"So, Guy will get the launcher, while Jade gets the launcher? Sounds fair to me," said Tear. "Let's hurry." With that said, the two groups split up.

"Oh, I just realized something," spoke Ruka. "With three girls here, Guy will clearly be at a disadvantage when fighting with us."

"Oh, you're right," said Natalia.

"Hey, I'll be fine," said Guy.

"Oh, Guy!~ Can you please carry me if I ever get tired?" asked Anise sweetly.

"GAH!" screamed Guy, staying away from Anise. Ruka and Natalia and Jun gave him annoyed looks. "Well, at least Jun's the only guy here, despite him being a dog."

About a few minutes later, with the wind getting stronger and stronger, they heard a loud roar. "What...was that?" asked Anise.

"Behind us!" said Jun. Everyone turned to see some sort of dinosaur-like monster heading their way.

"Get ready," warned Ruka, unsheathing her sword.

"Leave this to me," said Jun, before getting Elucidator. "Sorr, but we're in a hurry!" He charged towards the dinosaur monster with great speed, then sliced off its head in a blink of an cut, shocking everyone.

"W-what?!" exclaimed Anise.

"Whoa, that dog is more powerful than I thought," said Guy, sheathing his sword.

"Indeed," agreed Natalia.

"Let us hurry," said Ruka. The group ran as fast as they could immediantly. Thankfull, they made it in time, but the Albiore was rocking back and forth more dangerously than before. The group was on the other side by the time they arrived as well.

"Jade! You do know how to use the launcher, right?" called Guy, able to launch the launcher.

"Honestly," sighed Jade, shaking his head while aiming at the Albiore. "You shouldn't underestimate your elders."

The two launched their launchers at the Albiore, then slowly dragged it down, carefuly not to damage anything or the pilot. When they thought it was safe, the pilot got out immediantly. "Thanks so much for saving me," thanked the pilot named Ginji.

"Are you hurt?" Luke asked.

"No, thanks to you all."

"Let's talk on the way back to Sheridan," told Tear. "We got the hover drive, but we have to hurry."

"Alright," agreed Luke. He turned back to Ginji. "Ginji, can you walk?"

"Yeah." With that said, the group hurried back to Sheridan.

* * *

_Skit_

_Welcome Back! _

"Woo! The group is back together again!" cheered Shiki. "Well, except for Kokia, Teacher, and Juno. ANd Gino. But other than that, the group is back!"

"You know, I've been curious of how you are," said Guy.

"Well, I'm a ninja, my dog can talk due to a special collar, and I acquire a rare weapon," bragged Shiki.

"Cool! A ninja? Awesome!" said Luke. "Is it true you can climb walls? Can you mysteriously disappear? Are you super fast? Can I be a ninja right now if you taught me a move?"

"Hmm...yes, yes, yes, and no."

"Aw man," groaned Luke.

"You know, I always wanted to be a ninja too," said Jade.

"Really?" asked Luke.

"So that I can sneak up people and make remarks on how their expressions are."

"Should have figured something like that was something Jade would say," sighed Guy.

* * *

_Skit_

_Talking dog? _

"So, how can this dog talk?' asked Luke.

"By this red collar," answered Shiki, pointing to the collar Jun had.

"Cool! Where'd you get it?"

"I don't know. My old man gave it to me before he...died."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. You didn't know. By the way, Guy, right?"

"Yeah?" wondered Guy.

"Is this collar some sort of fon machine?"

"Hmm..." Guy bent down to examine Jun's collar. "Well, I'm not sure. I mean, fon machines can be in the form of collars, but then again, I'm not sure if there is such a thing, but it's possible, but..."

"Oh no," groaned Luke. Now, they're forced to listen to Guy's ranting on fon machines, and collars.

* * *

_Skit_

_Boyfriend? _

"Are you sure?" wondered Luke, pressuring Shiki.

"For the last time, Luke, I'm not interested in Ruka!" complained Shiki.

"Ok, IF you're telling the truth."

"Oh my, this is interesting," said Jade.

"Ok, how can I prove to you that I'm not interested in her?" asked Shiki.

"Well, if you answer some questions for me."

"Fine! Fine! What do you want me to say?"

"Hmm..." Luke thought hard on this. "Did you ever sleep with my sister?"

"What?! No!"

"What are you saying, Shiki?" asked Ruka. "We slept a lot of times. Along with Kokia and Jun."

"What?!" everyone shouted. They all glared at Shiki, who was sweating.

"This is different, Ruka!"

"Aha! I knew it!" shouted Luke, grabbing the poor ninja by the collar. "Another question, where you guys ever grouped together?"

"Of course," replied Ruka.

"Ruka! Please don't make this as complicated as it already has!" begged Shiki.

"Die!" shouted Luke, practically strangeling the poor guy.

"Whatever are with these questions? We are just enjoying each other as friends," said Ruka, confused. Everyone grew silent.

"So...all those times, it was just...hanging out as friends?' asked Natalia.

"Yes."

"...Oops! Sorry," said Luke.

"I guess it's okay?" said Shiki. "Now, could you let me go now?"

* * *

_Skit_

_Beserker Shiki _

"I can't believe you killed so many of those monsters," said Luke. "Now, I'm going to have nightmares for a lot of nights now!"

"Why? What happened?" asked Ruka.

"Back in the canyons, your friend practically went beserk on all of the monsters we encountered and killed them all! And mercilessly too!" complained Luke.

"Really? I thought it was amusing. Disgusting, yet amusing," said Jade.

"How can you say that?! Gah!"

"Yes, I'm sure that Shiki has limits to his sanity," said Ruka.

"No duh!" spoke Luke.

"However, I am sure he has not gone too far-"

"He killed even baby monsters," spoke Luke slowly.

"They were going to hurt you too! Had no choice," said Shiki.

"Ugh, just saying it...gah, when we get back to Sheridan, I'm just going to pretend that event never happened, along with all the grunesome things that happened."

* * *

**Hope: And we're done!**

**Shiki: Whoa! I was in most of the skits! Yeah!**

**Kokia: Hey! What about us?!**

**Hope: Don't worry, you'll appear soon!**

**Rin: *holds a gun to the Joker8 REVIEW NOW, OR HE DIES!**

**Hope: *facepalms* I was hoping that her carrer of threatning people would end, but no. Anyways, see ya guys!**


	15. Shurrey Hill!

**Hope; And we're back with an all new chapter!**

**Shiki: Woo! We've got a freakin' airplane! I wonder who the pilot is!**

**Hope: You'll find out soon, but for now, the disclaimer, please!**

**Shiki: Mage of Hope doesn't own Tales of the Abyss! **

* * *

When the group finall arrived back at Sheridan, Ginji turned to them and said, "Thank you for everything! I'll go ahead and deliver the hover drive!"

After Ginji left, Natalia asked, "So, what should we do now?"

"Well," started Guy. "With Sheridan's Class M, it shouldn't take long to estrate the hover drive into the Albiore, so we should probably go to the aircraft dock."

"Yeah," agreed Luke. "We don't have much time either. Let's hurry." Everyone walked the same road Ginji went, but stopped when they saw Kimlascan soldiers walking towards their way.

"They must be the nuts who sailed over here on a Malkuth landship!" one of them said, pointing to the group.

One of them asked, "Are you a Malkuth soldier?"

"Uh-oh," said Luke.

"Run!" shouted Anise.

"After them!" ordered one of the Malkuth soldiers.

"Take this! Smoke bomb!" shouted Shiki. He threw a small, round and black object at the ground, and smoke filled the area. "That smoke's not going to last long! Let's hurry!"

The others immediantly ran inside the aircraft dock, with Guy being the last one to enter. He quickly closed the door behind them to hold the door closed. However, the soldiers were trying to barge in. Shiki and Jun were trying to find things to block the door and help Guy.

Aston, Tamara, and Iemon noticed the group barge in. "Ah, you're back!" said Iemon. "Aston's about to attach the hover drive right now!"

"Well, do it fast!" shouted Shiki, shoving a small desk to the door.

"Open this door immediantly!" ordered one of the Malkuth soldiers from outside.

"What's going on?" asked Tamara.

"We were spotted by Kimlascan soldiers," said Jade.

"Oh, that's right. You're a soldier from Malkuth," said Tamara, looking at Jade.

"This city originally produced landships for Malkuth," explained Iemon. "If we weren't on the blink of war, nobody would have cared."

"Speak of landships, we took parts from yours," said Tamara. "There are even parts that aren't manufactured anymore. That was a big help."

"Thanks to that, the Tartarus is no longer optional," said Ion.

"But if the Albiore can actually fly, we won't need the Tartarus anymore," pointed out Anise.

"What do you mean, 'actually?'" Aston's voice was heard. Everyone turned to see Aston being raised on a platform in the room underneath them. "The Albiore carries our hopes and dreams! It will never fall!"

"Actually, it already did," mumbled Luke to himself.

"Hey! Guys! Hurry up! They're breaking down the door!" called Guy.

"And we're out of stuff to put in front of the door!" shouted Shiki. "Man, these guys must be really strong!"

"What's the condition of the Albiore 2?" asked Tear.

"It's finished! And the pilot's ready too!" answered Aston.

"Ok! We'll handle those soldiers! Hurry!" told Iemon.

"But the soldiers are quite irate. Perhaps I should tell them who I am," suggested Natalia.

"There's no time! Leave it to us," said Tamara.

"Never underestimate the elderly!" ensured Aston. "Now, take off in the sky of dreams!"

"We'll leave the rest to you, then!" said Luke. "Guy, Shiki, Jun! Now!"

"Right!" the three males replied. As soon as everyone was on top of the platform, the door opened with a bang, and some Malkuth soldiers came into the room.

"Stalagmite!" shouted Ruka as the platform was going down. Everyone heard a huge explosion and soldiers yelling in pain before arriving in the Albiore.

Upon boarding the Albiore, a young woman with blond hair greeted them kindly. "I've been waiting for you."

"Who are you?" asked Luke.

"I'm the Albiore's 2 pilot, Noelle," answered the woman. "Ginji, the Albiore 1's pilot, is my brother. I'll fly you to St. Binah in his stead."

"Thanks!" thanked Luke.

"Let's go!"

* * *

_In St. Binah... _

Noelle had some difficulties landing in St. Binah due to the shaking in the ground, but she landed eventually. When she landed, everyone who was onboard of the aircraft got off and hurried to the ones still in St. Binah.

"Hey! We're back!" shouted Shiki as he and Jun and Felix ran towards Kokia, Rin, and Juno.

"Yes! Thank you! We love you!" shouted Juno, anime tears of joy running down his cheeks.

"Mr. McGovern! Are you alright?" asked Luke.

"Ah! It's you! What's that vehicle?" asked McGovern.

"Field Marshal, we'll talk later. Right now, let's just get everyone onboard," said Jade hastily. After everyone was onboard of the Albiore, Noelle took off, and just in time too, because the ground was beginning to disentagrate.

Huge fissures in a somewhat circular shape surounded St. Binah, and boulders started falling from them, destroying many buildings. Already, the miasma from the Qliphoth was already spreading around St. Binah. As more large boulders fell into the sea of miasma, St. Binah eventually landed itself, causing a huge tidal wave of poisonous mud and gas to spread in all directions, luckily not hitting the Albiore.

"Allow me to express my gratitude," said McGovern. "But what became of St. Binah?"

"I imagine it will sink into the miasma before long," replied Tear.

"No! Is there nothing we can do?!"

"This is like when Hod fell,' explained Tear. "It took a month for it to sink."

"Hod...hmm...so this is vengence for Hod..."

"Is there really nothing we can do?' asked Luke.

"It's sad to lose your home," said Mieu.

"It's already weird enough having the ground fall apart," said Anise. "I can't think of anything else to do! It's hopeless."

"I know! What about the Sephiroth?" suggested Luke. "This place fell because Master Van messed with the passage ring things and did something to the Sephiroth, right? Then, can't we just bring it back?"

"But we don't know how to use passage rings," said Tear.

"Then, we'll interrogate Master Van and-"

"Luke, you are not thinking straight," interrupted Ruka. "Even if we do find him, there will be flaws to your plan. First, why would Van tell us about the passage rings? I do not think he will, or he will lie. Second, the God Generals might be with if they are outnumbered, including my group joining yours, we still do not have a chance. And third, we do not even know wwhere Van is, and he could be in one of the Sephiroth right now, only we do not know where."

"I agree," agreed Guy. "There's no way we can pull thaqt off. Luke, I understand how you feel, but-"

"No you don't, Guy! None of you do!" said Luke. "I'm the one who destroyed Akzeriuth! I have to do something! I know this won't make up for what I've done, but if I can save just one city-"

"Luke! Get a hold of yourself! You won't get anything done like that," scolded Jade. "Let's go to Yulia City. They know more about the Sephiroth than we do. Now that the Score predicting St. Binah's safety has faltered."

"Yes. Grandfather might be willing to help," said Tear.

"And Luke. You sounded like a child a moment ago," said Jade. "Everyone here wants to save St. Binah."

"You're right. I'm sorry," apologized Luke.

'Don't worry about it. We're not mad or anything," assured Guy.

"Um...we still don't understand what's going on," spoke up Kokia.

"Oh, right. I never told you anything," said Ruka. "Guy? Might you explain the situation to them?"

"Me? Well..."

While Noelled was riding the Albiore to Yulia City, and after Guy explained everything to Ruka's friends, they were surprised, and shocked. "What? Mayor Teodoro actually said that?" asked Rin, astonished.

"St. Binah not falling, my ass! It did fall! Ugh, this is one of the reasons my people don't follow the Score!" said Shiki, frusterated.

"Please don't hate my grandfather for this," pleaded Tear.

"What do you mean, 'your people?'" asked Anise.

"Well, I come from the Shadow Clan, a clan full of ninjas," replied Shiki. "I'm the last survivor, and my dog too."

"What happened to the rest?" asked Luke.

"They were wiped out."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your fault. Actually, I'm glad my people don't read the Score."

'Why?" asked Felix.

"Are you kidding? My clan thinks the Score controls their lives, so they stopped reading the Score and started disobeying it," replied Shiki.

"So, you hate the Score?" asked Kokia.

"No, we never hated it. But we don't like it either."

"Same for me," replied Ruka. "Truth be told, while I was traveling, before I met up with Luke and the others, I disobeyed the Score countless times by preventing deaths that were supposed to happen, or something like that."

"In that case, you rejected Yulia's predictions," replied Tear.

"I did, but no punishment came for me. However, there was one way I could have known how to prevent the Score from coming true," said Ruka.

"What's that?" asked Juno.

"She can see the future in the dreams due to some person named the Wise One," answered Guy. "The Wise One supposedly was the one who created the Score."

"What? No way!" exclaimed Kokia.

"But it's true," said Tear. "Ruka told me, Luke, and Guy that St. Binah was going to fall, even before we told her and Guy back in Aramis Spring."

"Besides,' supported Luke. "Back at the manor, she predicted other things to happen too, so I believe her."

"I'll believe her too," said Shiki. "I kinda owe her anyways."

"Me too," agreed Kokia. "I'm sure Ruka wouldn't lie about this."

"If Shiki believes her, I'll believe her too," said Jun.

"I totally trust Ruka!" repleid Felix.

"Me too! She saved my life," said Juno.

"I still can't get over the fact that he looks a lot like Jade," whispered Luke to Guy.

"I know, right?"

"I guess if everyone's believing that Ruka can see the future due to some wise guy, I'm voting too," sighed Rin.

"By the way, Ruka," said Natalia. "Did you see anything else besides St. Binah falling?"

"No," said Ruka. "From now on, when the Wise One comes into my dreams, he will show me a vision of the future and give me hints about it. But the most important ones at least."

"Oh, I see."

* * *

_In Yulia City... _

Teodoro was waiting for them at the entrance of Yulia City. "Grandfather!" cried Tear.

"What? That's the mayor?" asked Kokia.

"I'd figured you'd come. So I was waiting for you here," told Teodoro.

Shiki marched towards Teodoro. "Hey! You were wrong! St. Binah DID fall!"

"Yes, I noticed. I apologize," apologized Teodoro.

"Grandfather, please help us! We want to save St. Binah!" begged Tear.

"Yes, I suppose we must," agreed Teodoro. "Though we are fearful of deviating the Score."

"Who cares about disobeying the Score?!" shouted Kokia. "People did it before, and you don't see them getting punishment! Let's just hurry up!"

"Before we talk, I'd like the people from St. Binah get some rest," offered Ion.

"Oh yes. Let us take them in."

"Thank you," thanked McGovern. As the people from St. Binah were walking towards Yulia City, amazed and astonished since it was their first time in the city, McGovern stopped suddenly. "Luke, don't be discouraged."

"What?" asked Luke, confused.

"Jade rarely scolds people. What he said eariler means that he's taking a liking for you."

"Field Marshal! Don't put words in my mouth!" said Jade, pretending to be hurt. Truth be told, he actually did like Luke, even better than the spoiled brat he met long ago. The others liked the new Luke, and he himself liked him too, not that he'll ever admit it outloud.

"Old folks don't have time to bother scolding people we dont like," continued the Field Marshal. "Jade is no different." After saying that, the Field Marshal continued walking.

"Honestly, of all the things to say," muttered Jade. "I'm going on ahead."

After Jade left, Guy laguhed. "Guess Jade had a few soft spots, after all."

"Heh heh, yeah!~" squealed Anise.

Soon, Luke's group, and Ruka's group were all seated in the council room, along with Mayor Teodoro. "I'll get to the point," spoke up Luke. "Is there any way to save St. Binah?"

'Oh, this is a difficult problem," sighed Teodoro. "If only we had the Key of Lorelei."

"The Key of Lorelei? What's that?' asked Luke. "And it sounds kind of familiar."

"It refers to the Sword and Jewel of Lorelei," answered Jade. "If I recall, it was used to creating the Planet Storm. I've also heard it referred to as the symbol of the pact between Yulia and Lorelei."

"Correct,' said Teodoro. "The Key of Lorelei is said to be a fonic weapon created by Yulia through the power of Lorelei."

"So, is it like a Legendary Weapon?" asked Kokia.

"Perhaps," said Tear. "The Sword of Lorelei gathers Seventh Fonons, and the Jewel of Lorelei disperses them. Its said that the Key itself is made of Seventh Fonons. Supposedly, Yulia summored Lorelei into the Key and freely commanded the power herself."

"Whether that is true of not, what IS true is that it could control the Sephiroth," said Teodoro.

"But once the Planet Storm was formed, the Key of Lorelei was casted down the core," finished Tear.

"Yes. We can't use something we don't have, something that may not exist at all," said Teodoro. "In any case, I suspect it will be impossible to lift St. Binah back up to the Outer Lands."

"Then, if there really nothing we can do?" asked Anise.

"It may be possible to at least prevent it from sinking beneath the liquified surface."

"With the Sephiroth?" asked Luke.

"Yes. They are controlled by devices called passage rings," replied Teodoro. "By using the passage ring to control the Sephiroth, we might be able to keep St. Binah afloat."

"Where is the passage ring that controls the Sephiroth Tree for the St. Binah region?' asked Tear.

"At Shurry Hill," answered Teodoro. "It's to the east of St. Binah."

"That's where I was taken when I was captured on the Tartarus," said Ion. "At the time, I thought it would still be protected by Albertesque and Yulian Seals."

"The Albertesque seal disappeared once the passage rings for Hod and Akzeriuth were destroyed," explained Teodoro. "But the Yulian seal should not unlock until the promised time."

"But the Commandant must have unlocked it and operated the passage rings, right?" asked Anise.

"Yes. Even we don't know how he did it."

"Let's worry about that later," said Jade. "How do we operate the passage rings?"

"I've heard that all control pannels require the use of Seventh Fonons," said Teodoro.

"Well, we've got three people who can use that," said Guy.

"And we have two people who can do that," replied Shiki. "Kokia and Juno. Though, I think Juno would be more skilled than Kokia. No offensive though."

"None taken," said Kokia.

"The other issue is whether Van has done anything to damage the passage ring," said Teodoro, worried.

"We won't know that until we get there," said Tear.

"If it's east of St. Binah, then it's probably falling along the city," said Luke. "Let's hurry!"

* * *

_At Shurrey Hill... _

When arriving, Shurrey Hill looked more like a small, deserted area. Plus, there were two routes to take. "So Ion, where's the entrance?" asked Luke.

"It's normally hidden by a fonic arte," said Ion. "If I recall correctly, the fonic arte was created using three red fonstones and the Fifth Fonon."

"The Fith Fonon is fire, right?" asked Luke.

"Correct," answered Ruka.

"Hey, which side should we take?' asked Shiki.

"Your group should go to the right," said Jade, pointing to the right path. "Our group will go to the left."

"I agree," agreed Ruka.

"Me too,' said Rin. "Let's move!" When Ruka's group headed to the right path, it didn't take them very long to find a red fonstone sitting on top of a high cliff.

"That must be the fonstone Ion was talking about," said Kokia. "What should we do? Climb up and bring it down?"

"No, Fon Master Ion said something about Fifth Fonons and three fonstones," replied Ruka.

"I think we should throw fire at the fonstone," suggested Juno.

"What? But what if that fails?" asked Jun.

"Then, at least the fonstone won't be melted," said Rin.

"I shall provide a fonic arte," said Ruka, gathering Fifth Fonons to fire at the red fonstone.

"Wait, that won't be neccessary," said Felix. 'For I, Felix, shall vanquish the fonstone! Permission to do it, Rin?"

"Permission granted!" cheered Rin. "Wait, what about your wing?"

"Don't worry. It's mostly healed now."

"Oh, ok. Burn that fonstone down to the ground!"

"Wait!" shouted Shiki. "I thought you said you weren't going to-"

**SWOOSH! **Felix gathered and fired a fireball from his mouth towards the fonstone. As soon as the fireball made contact with the fonstone, it disappeared.

"Oh no! Now what should we do?" exclaimed Kokia.

"I suggested we go to Luke's group," suggested Ruka.

"Me too," said Rin.

"Yup," said Jun.

"One down, two to go!" cheered Felix.

"Hey wait a minute! You aren't worried about the fonstone?" asked Shiki, shocked.

"Well, if we have no other options, we can just tear down the hill until we find the entrance, simple enough!" said Rin.

"But you don't-I mean-ugh, never mind!" said Shiki, following his group.

When Ruka's group were walking in the left path which Luke's group took, they heard shouts and voices. "Come on! Can't you aim correctly?" came Luke's voice.

"Mieuuu...I'm sorry..."

"Luke! Don't blame Mieu on this one," scolded Tear.

"That's right! It's probably your fault for not angling Mieu right," said Natalia.

"What is going on?" asked Ruka as her group came up to Luke's.

"Oh, nothing. Luke and Mieu are trying to throw fire at two fonstones," explained Jade.

"Ha! Told you so!" said Rin to Shiki.

"We took out one too," said Juno. "But I don't see what the problem is."

"Apparently, Luke isn't really a good shot," said Guy.

"Fire! Now!" ordered Luke, who was holding onto Mieu.

"Mieu! Mieu!" said Mieu, firing another ball of fire. However, he missed.

"Gah! Not again!"

"See what I mean?" asked Guy.

"Hmm...Felix, go help them out," ordered Rin.

"Yes, Rin!" Felix flew up towards the nearest fonstone and fired a fireball at it, thus making it disappear.

"Whoa! Your bird can breath fire too?" asked Luke to Rin, amazed.

"Actually, this bird belonged to Ruka once, and yes, he can breath fire," answered Rin.

"Whoa, you never told me that you owned a fire bird before," told Luke to Ruka.

"Fire bird, huh..." muttered Jade, curious.

"Felix belonged to my deceased fonic artes teacher. She then passed Felix down to me, but I thought Felix needed freedom, so I let him go," answered Ruka calmly.

Luke, thinking he conjured up some bad memories, said, "Oh...I'm sorry."

"It is alright."

"I'm done!" announced Felix, finished.

"I think the entrance is right here," said Ion. Everyone began following Ion, and they returned to the area where there were two paths available, only this time, there was an entrance in the middle.

"Great! Let's get in," said Luke.

"Hold on," said Ruka. "I think it would be wise if at least one of the members of my group went with you while the rest of us stand guard at the entrance just in case."

"I agree," said Jade. "So, who should come with us?"

"I think it should be someone who's more skilled in Seventh Fonons," offered Rin. "Someone like...Juno!"

Everyone turned to Juno. "Oh no," groaned Luke.

"What's wrong?" asked Juno.

"Not that I find you to be dangerous or anything, but there's going to be some confusion with you and Jade!"

"Relax," assured Shiki. "Remember, Jade is the sarcastic and more mature person, Juno is...the Dist personality guy."

"That just makes it worse!" said Guy.

"We have no choice," said Tear. "Despite what he looks, Juno seems like a powerful Seventh Fonist. We have no choice but to take him."

"Ooh! That means there'll be two Colonels!~" squealed Anise.

"Please do not compare me to Jade here," said Juno. "We are completely different."

"I agree," agreed Jade. "Now, let's get going, shall we?'

Once Luke's group, including Juno, went inside, Shiki wondered, "How, you think Luke and the others will be alright in there?'

"Probably," said Rin. 'I mean, they have Juno, so nothing could go possibly wrong."

* * *

_Later... _

"Hey! They're back!" announced Rin. Everyone turned to see Luke's group coming out from the entrance. However, something was wrong. Anise looked happier than usual, Juno looked fine, Jade had a smile on his face, but had a killing intent for some reason, Natalia also seemed fine, Luke and Guy seemed bored, and Tear just looked tired.

"...What happened?" asked Ruka.

"Well, St. Binah isn't going to sink for one thing," said Anise.

"Hooray!" cheered Shiki and Kokia.

"But Engeve might fall!"

"No!"

"Ugh...please, don't let Juno join our group," Luke begged to Ruka. "And I thought Guy's explanation of fonic machines were worse...no offensive though."

"None taken."

"What happened?" asked Ruka.

"Apparently, Jade's look-alike kept on chatting just like Dist, and it drove everyone crazy!"

"Oh, I see. My apologies."

"Wait, can we get back to the Outer Lands with just the power of the Albiore?" asked Natalia.

"I think it should be able to use the power of the Sephiroth just like the Tartarus," said Jade.

"Yeah," agreed Guy. "The Sephiroth is northeast of Yulia City. We should be able to get there."

"Northeast of Yulia City, huh? Ok, let's go," agreed Luke. A few hours later, after the Albiore carried all of them from the Qliphoth to the Outer Lands, everything looked perfectly fine.

Then, Kokia, who was looking out the window, asked, "Hey, what's that?"

Everyone looked out the windows and blue and red soldiers killing each other from the left, right, or center. There were even strange fon machines that shoot fire, and landships like the Tartarus attacking each other. Each some people were casting fonic artes for defence or offense. Also, the ground was covered in blood and corpses.

It was a war between Malkuth and Kimlasca.

* * *

_Skit_

_Group back together again! _

"Alright! This time, we've got the group back together again!" cheered Shiki. "Hey, I was thinking we should have our own Team name!"

"Why?" asked Felix.

"Hey, we should have our own too!" said Luke.

"Ok, you discuss yours, and we'll discuss ours!" said Shiki. "Anyways, how about Team Shadow Gear?"

"Hmm...that's not a bad idea, but we'll discuss other ideas," said Rin. "My suggestion is Team God General Slayers!"

"Hey, that's a cool name!" said Kokia. "But I was thinking, Team God Slayers!"

"That's the same, except yuor crossed out General!" said Rin.

"I have a splendid idea!" suggested Juno. "Team Magnificent or Team Fonist!"

"Eh, no," everyone said.

"How about Team Fire Birds?" asked Felix.

"Some of us can't summon fire, idiot!" said Shiki.

"How about we discuss this later then?" asked Ruka.

"Yeah, probably a good idea," said Kokia.

"Team Fonic machines!" suggested Guy.

"No, Guy. Just no," said Anise. "Ooh! How about Team Cute!~"

"No way!" said Luke. "How about Team Score Offenders?"

"Oh my," sighed Jade.

* * *

_Skit_

_Two Jades? Part 1 _

"Ugh..." groaned Luke.

"What's wrong?" asked Guy.

"I just can't get used to Juno! I mean, when did Ruka meet someone like him? And if he cut his hair, then maybe-"

"How dare you!"

"Whoa!" Guy and Luke jumped up and looked behind them. Juno was standing in front of them, obviously mad.

"Just to let you know, Ruka saved me before! And I refuse to cut my hair, since it's so glamoriously beautiful!" said Juno.

"Jeez, I didn't know," said Luke.

"I'm surprised nobody reported a Jade look-like with a narcissistic personality," muttered Guy. "And one who acts like Dist."

"Ah! Don't compare me to that-that ugly man!" gasped Juno. "Have you seen his clothes? His hair? And-and his face?! It is not beautiful!"

"Ok, the clothes and hair I can understand, but the face?" questioned Luke.

"Exactly! See, he wears that-that feathery collar, and it does not suit him! He should wear different clothes! And did you see his hairstyle? Why, I-"

"Ugh, how did Ruka find this guy anyways?" wondered Luke.

"No clue," said Guy as Juno was rambling on.

* * *

_Skit_

_Two Jades? Part 2 _

"Hmm...hmm..." said Anise as she examined both Jade and Juno.

"Why, whatever is the matter, sweetest Anise?" asked Juno.

"Could it be...Colonel! Do you have a long-lost twin brother?" asked Anise.

"Ugh, if that happened, that would be worse," groaned Luke.

"Well, he is certainely not my twin brother because I don't have one," said Jade. "But perhaps, if Juno wants, he can be my twin brother, even if it's for pretending."

"Oh no! Anise, you just gave him more ideas!" groaned Luke even more.

"No thank you," said Juno. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Oh, thank god!"

"But, if you insist-"

"No! No! No!" begged Guy and Luke.

"Alright! Jeez, I was only kidding!"

* * *

**Hope: And with that, it's done!**

**Kokia: Why is there a war going on?**

**Hope: That will be later determined soon! For now, I'[m taking a break! If any reviewer wants to voice their opinions, then go right ahead, in the reviews of course!**


	16. War starts!

**Hope: Time for chapter 16 to start! Hey, I was wondering whether I should introduce the OCs list or not.**

**Shiki: What do you mean?**

**Hope: What I mean is that I want to introduce all the OCs I placed in this story, but I'm not sure when.**

**Shiki: Why not do it after this chapter is over? Like, the end of the chapter?**

**Hope: Good idea! Ruka, do the disclaimer because I think it's your turn since evryone had a chance.**

**Ruka: Mage of Hope does not own Tales of the Abyss.**

* * *

"Why? Why are they fighting?" asked Natalia with wide eyes as she watched the fighting between both armies.

"Well, they are Kimlascan and Malkuth," reminded Kokia. "So it's natural that they're fighting."

"Yes, but WHY has a war started?" wondered Natalia.

"This isn't good," said Jade grimly. "Both armies could be wiped out completely.

"Yeah, we're already at the Rugnica Plains," agreed Anise. "The Sephiroth Tree below is already gone."

"This must be...what my brother was trying to accomplish," muttered Tear.

"I knew this Van person was a bad person, but I never thought he'd go this far!" said Shiki, shocked.

"What do you mean?" asked Luke to Tear.

"He wanted to eradicate the people of the Outer Lands. He knew from the Score about the war in the Rugnica Plains," explained Tear.

"He eliminated the Shurrey Hill tree, causing both armies to fall. It's quite efficient," replied Jade.

"Man, Van just took the word 'evil' to a whole new level," groaned Felix.

"You've got to be kidding me!" cried Luke. "I don't know what his reasons are, but what he's doing is insane!"

"I agree," spoke Rin seriously. "The second I see Van, I'm shooting his brains out."

"If they're fighting here, then Kimlasca's main force must be at Kaitzur. I'll make them cease hostilities!" spoke Natalia.

"I'm concerned about Engeve as well,' said Tear. "It's likely to be targeted as a strategic supply point. With St. Binah gone, that village is completely defenseless."

"You mean it could be attacked and destroyed even before it falls?" questioned Anise. "Jeez..."

"Let's split up," suggested Luke. "One team will go to Engeve, and the other will call for a cease-fire at Kaitzur."

"I should go to Engeve," spoke Jade. "Discussions won't even start without someone from the Malkuth military."

"And I'll go to Kaitzur," said Natalia.

"What about you, Luke?" asked Guy.

"I'll go to Engeve," decided Luke. "I owe the people there for their help and I'm worried about them."

"In that case, might I add some of the members in my team to go with you?" suggested Ruka. "How about Kokia, Rin, and Felix go with your group, while me, Shiki, Jun, and Juno go with Natalia's group?"

"Good," said Luke. "We need all the help we could get." _'And I'm sorta glad the Jade look-alike isn't with us this time.' _

"I want to go with you Luke," offered Tear. "I get worried when I'm not with you."

"Ok," replied Luke.

"Thanks for choosing me."

"Ion, come with me," said Anise.

"Ok."

"Guy, you should go with Natalia. She needs extra protection," said Luke.

"Ok, you're right," agreed Guy.

"First, let's drop Natalia's team off at Kaitzur," suggested Jade. "Then we'll head to Engeve in the Albiore."

"Sounds good," agreed Luke. "Let's go."

* * *

_In Engeve... _

After Luke's team dropped off Natalia's team off at Kaitzur, they immediantly set out to Engeve afterwards. "So, what are we supposed to do now?" asked Kokia.

"First,we have to go visit to the leader of Engeve. Her name is Rose," explained Jade.

Once entering Rose's house, she immediantly recognized Jade. "Colonel! Is it true that the front line is moving north?"

"I think the defenses will hold a bit longer, but this village is in extreme danger," told Jade.

"Then, what should we do?" asked Rose, worried. "We can't go to Grand Chokmah. They've already activated the capital's defenses."

"Really?" asked Felix.

"Yes, Grand Chokmah becomes a fortress during wartime," said Jade.

"Regardless, this continent is in danger," reminded Luke. "Think they could run all the way to Chesedonia?"

"If they avoid any soldiers that is," said Rin.

"Yes, the Order holds a strong influence there," agreed Tear. "It should be safe despite the fighting nearby."

"But it would be impossible to take the entire population aboard the Albiore," said Jade. "Though having them cross the battlefield on foot is no safer."

"Then, how about this?" suggested Rin. "We take all the women and children and elderly in Engeve and place them in the Albiore."

"Yes, that's a good idea," said Rose. "The rest of us will surrender to Kimlascans."

"Even so, you'll still be in danger of the land falling!" said Luke.

"Falling? Wait, you mean like St. Binah and Akzeriuth?!" exclaimed Rose.

"Unfortunely, yes," said Jade.

"Then we'll run to Chesedonia on foot. At least the bridge has been repaired," said Rose.

"And we'll protect all of you," promised Rin.

"Let's leave the Albiore to Noelle, so we can escort the ones who are walking," suggested Luke.

"Yes, let's do that," agreed Jade. "But I think we need more forces. I'll speak with the Engeve standing forces. If they could spare even one platoon to protect our rear..."

Soon, after Rose informed everyone in Engeve, the women, children, and elderly of Engeve started boarding the Albiore. "If she finishes transporting them eariler than expected, she'll return here," informed Jade. "Though I wouldn't get my hopes up."

"Yeah. There's no telling how many trips she'll have to make," agreed Luke.

"At least the Malkuth army led us tropps. Then, we won't have to eatch our backs," said Tear.

'And we just have to focus on the front," added Felix.

"Yeah. Anyways, let's just make sure everyone makes it there safely," said Luke.

For the next couple of hours, they had lady luck on their side. Sure there were Kimlascan soldiers in their way, but Luke and his group and the Malkuth soldiers on their side forced them out of the way, even though they didn't want to. Actually, Luke was glad Ruka had really strong allies like Felix, Kokia, and Rin and that they were on their side, because they proved to be a fortress for the ones getting in their way. After hours of walking, the sun was finally started to go down.

When everyone had set up camp, Luke sighed out of exhaustion, "Somehow, we managed to make it here safely."

"Yes. I thought you'd have more trouble trouble. Good work, I'm impressed," praised Jade.

"Where are we now?" asked Felix, tired.

"We're not even halfway there yet."

"Oh, come on!" complained Kokia.

'Well, we still have a long ways to go," Luke tried to encourage her.

Just then, a man walked up to the group. "Excuse me, but you were onboard of the Tartarus, weren't you?" asked the man.

"Yes. I commanded the Tartarus. Is there something I can do for you?" asked Jade.

'Wa there a soldier named Marco amongst the crew?"

"Marco? He was your aide, right Jade?" asked Luke.

The man was surprised. "The commander's aide?! I had no idea he had gone that far!"

"Um...not to sound rude or anything, but was this man special to you?" asked Kokia.

"He's my son!" revealed the man. 'Oh, my wife is so going to be proud when she hears the news! So, what's he doing now? With the way things are now, do you think he could be sent to the front lines?"

"Um...welll..." stamered Luke. Felix and Rin looked sad, and Kokia had a sudden interest in her combat boots.

"I'm sorry to say this, but your son was killed during an enemy attack," said Jade sadly.

The man looked shocked and depressed. "W-when?! When did that happen?! He was fine when the Tartarus came to Engeve!"

"It was after that," said Jade. "We were attacked by forces seeking to capture the Fon Master. Your son died an honorable death."

"I...see...So, Marco died protecting Fon Master Ion...When Marco was born, a Scorer from the Order of Lorelei said to us, 'This child will one day be a noble and great man.' They told us he needed to become a soldier. ...That stupid boy. No matter how admireable it may have been, how could he die before me?!"

After the man left out of anger and depression, Luke said," That means Marco died because of the Score!"

"Scorers must never read a Score of death. They mustn't," told Tear sadly. "Even if they know the Score leads to death."

"That's just wrong. That's what happened at Akzeriuth!" told Luke.

"Just saying things won't change the fact that Akzeriuth was already destroyed," said Rin.

"She's right. Growing angry here won't change anything," said Jade. "Right now, focus on getting the people of Engeve safely to Chesedonia."

"And the only one who shoul be upset is that poor man," said Kokia, feeling pity.

"...I know," said Luke.

"I say we should rest for now. We need all our strength for tommorow," suggested Felix. The others agreed and soon, fell asleep.

The next day, the group were finally halfway to Chesedonia, but it was rough due to the walking and the soldiers getting in their way. Once again, Rin, Kokia, and Felix proved themselves useful and reliable as they protected the people of Engeve.

"Whew! I thought this day would never last!" sighed Kokia as she fell to the ground. It was already nightfall, and the others were getting some rest somewhere.

"Well, we just need to walk a bit farther," told Felix.

Just then, a man and a woman approached the group. "Excuse me, is there a healer or extra gels here?" asked the man.

"I'm a healer," said Tear.

"Me too," replied Kokia.

"Is someone wounded?" asked Jade.

"No, I just hurt my foot," said the woman.

"I thought we told all of the women to aboard the Albiore," said Luke.

"We told her that too," supported the man. "But Miriam here said not to worry about her and take someone else instead. she just wouldn't listen."

"Why would you do something like that?" asked Rin.

"It's alright. Don't get me wrong, I don't intend on dying here," said Miriam. "But I lost both my husband and child already because..."

"Because of the war?" asked Luke.

"Her husband worked in the mines of Akzeriuth," told the man. Everyone realized what he meant, and the air suddenly got tense. "My son wanted to go visit him, and the city was destroyed right around when he got there."

"I'm sorry to hear that," apologized Jade. "But in that case, it's important that you survive as well. So you can live on."

"Sorry, we didn't mean to conjure up some bad memories," apologized Kokia sadly.

"Yes," agreed Miriam sadly.

"Here, let me heal you," offered Tear, walking towards Miriam.

"I'll help out too. It'll be a lot faster," said Kokia, following Tear. Both girls bent down and started healing Miriam's ankle.

"Thank you so much," thanked Miriam. "I feel a lot better now."

Just then, a Malkuth soldier came up. "Take them back to the line," ordered Jade.

"Jade! Why didn't you let me apologize?!" shouted Luke as soon as the Malkuth soldier, and the two villagers from Engeve left.

"I didn't want to cause needless chaos by exposing the truth from this very spot," told Jade. "If you want to escape your feelings of guilt, then do it right after she's return home."

"I think that's for the best," agreed Rin.

"You don't have to talk like that, though!" shouted Luke.

"Yeah, that was a bit harsh," agreed Kokia.

"If you know any Malkuth citizens who'd trust the criminal who destroyed Akzeriuth, I'd certainely like to meet them," challenged Jade. Luke grew silent. "It's your choice if you want to apologize, but I'd appreciate if you chose an appropriate time and place."

Luke didn't say anything else for the rest of the night, so everyone went to sleep.

The next night, everyone was so close to Chesedonia. Perhaps one more day would make them finally reach their destination. "We're finally at a camp site," announced Jade. "Chesedonia is just ahead."

"We had a few people injured," said Luke.

"Yeah, no kidding," said Rin as Tear was tending to her injured shoulder.

"A little can't be helped. It's considerably better than expected," told Jade.

"I don't know if I should take that as an insult, or a compliment," muttered Rin.

"Anyways, we should hang in there for a little longer," encouraged Jade.

Just then, Miriam came up to the group. "Thank you for yesterday. Thanks to you, Tear and Kokia, my foot is feeling better and I had no problem walking."

"You don't need to thank me. It's my duty as a healer," told Tear.

"Yeah, but we appreciate the thanks," agreed Kokia.

"Tear is a member of the Oracle Knights, right?" asked Miriam.

"Yes."

"Aren't your parents worried about you?"

"...They're both dead," said Tear sadly.

"Oh...I'm sorry then. I see. You must be very lonely," apologized Miriam. "I lost both ym husband and my son, and it felt like a hole opened in my heart. I wonder when the Score will finally tell us when the war will end."

"The Score is...regardless of the Score, we must put an end to this fighting," told Tear.

"But if the Score says that the war will continue for another ten years, then that's when it'll happen," protested Miriam.

"Even if the Score says the war will end in ten years, we still have to put an end to it," replied Tear.

"I never thought I'd hear someone from Daath say something so frightening," said Miriam. "But I do agree with you. I hope the war ends soon. Anyways, thank you, Tear."

After Miriam left, Luke said,"Tear, you've changed. Are you sure what you said?"

"To be honest, I'm scared of leaving the Score. But, now that I know the truth, I'm more scared to depend on it."

"I can imagine. I understand what you're feeling," spoke Jade.

"But ordinary people really depend on the Score," said Luke. "Because I was trapped in my manor, I really didn't have much to do with the Score, so I didn't understand."

"Yes, the Score is part of their lives," said Jade.

"Back in my town, there weren't much Score readings, so I also didn't understand the Score," told Kokia.

"What kind of town did you live in?" asked Luke.

"It was in the desert. Most Scorers don't go to the desert."

"I'm not scared of some Score," told Rin, leaning back against a tree. "I abandoned it a long time ago."

"You did? But, weren't you scared?" asked Tear, shocked.

"Nope. I'll follow the Score if it tells a good thing. If it's a bad thing, I disobey it. Heck, I disobeyed lots of orders, and you still see me breathing," said Rin. "Well, if I were to be punished right now, then let Yulia or Lorelei strike me down where I stand."

Nothing happened. "See? Nothing. Well, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight."

The next day, after a few more hours of walking, everyone made it to Chesedonia. "We finally made it," sighed Luke.

"And about time too!" said Kokia.

"And we didn't lose a single villager," added Jade. "Though a few trip and injure themselves."

"Yeah, I'm glad everyone made it safely," agreed Luke.

Just then, some of the villagers came up to Luke and his team. "Thank you so much," said one villager.

"We all made it here safely! This is a token of our thanks!" replied another villager.

After receiving some rewards, a villager thanked, "We can't thank you enough. You have our deepest gratitude."

"Thanks for all your hard work."

"Wow," said Rin.

"You should be proud, Luke. You did an admirable job," said Jade.

"No, I owe it from the support from you and the others," replied Luke.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere with me," said Jade. "Now then, let's enter the city."

* * *

_Meanwhile, a few days later... _

Natalia's team hurried into Kaituzr, and just in time too, because Cecille and her troops were marching right into the battlefield. "General Cecille!" shouted Ruka.

Cecille noticed the team and told her troops, "Go on ahead!" While her troops left, she was shocked to see Natalia and Ruka. "Luke Fon Fabre! And Princess Natalia?! You're alive?!"

"Yes, there is no longer any reason to fight. Pull back your troops," ordered Natalia.

"My deepest apologies, but I lack the authority. Only Lieutenant General Almandine is in command of this operation."

"Then, take us to him," ordered Natalia firmly.

"Unfortunely, he's headed to Chesedonia to meet up with Grand Maestro Mohs," revealed Cecille.

"How does a commander leave the battlefield in the middle of a war?!" exclaimed Natalia.

"We need recognition from the Order that this operation is justified retribution," explained Cecille. "He went there for the proceedings."

"Hey, that's for Ion to decide! Mohs is seriously making me mad!" shouted Anise, annoyed.

"Me too!" agreed Shiki, also annoyed.

"That's merely a formality," said Ion. "But I expected this might happen. Perhaps I should have stayed in Daath."

"If you'd done that, they would have used you to open the Sephiroth seals," said Anise.

"Order of Lorelei interal procedure is not my concern," said Cecille. "I cannot answer requests for a cessation of hostilities until Lieutenant General Almandine returns."

"But you have to! The battlefield is going to fall!" argued Natalia.

"Fall?!"

"It is going to be destroyed, just like Akzeriuth," explained Ruka.

"Are you saying Malkuth has a weapon that can do that?" asked Cecille.

"And the first thing she does is blame Malkuth," muttered Shiki.

"No! That's not that it is, but it's dangerous," said Natalia.

"I don't really understand, but unfortunely, I lack the authority to pull the troops back," said Cecille, confused.

"Then, let us go see Count Almandine," suggested Ruka.

"Yes, let's take a ship to Chesedonia from Kaitzur," agreed Juno.

"We can't. Kimlasca's port at Chesedonia is on the Baticul side," disagreed Natalia.

"Her Highness is correct," agreed Cecille. "The standard sea route between Kaitzur and Chesedonia is east, across the Albert Sea. Traveling by sea is dangerous in wartime. I cannot permit Her Highness to board a ship."

Just then, a soldier came and saluted in front of Cecille. "General Cecille. Preparations have been made."

"Understood," Cecille nodded to the soldier. She turned back to the team. "I'm keeping my troops waiting. I apologize, Your Highness, but I must be going. I'll inform the authorities at the Kaitzur port about your presence. Please await their escort."

"I wish you luck, General Cecille," said Ruka.

"What? Oh yes, thank you."

After Cecille left, Natalia said, "If we're taken to Kaitzur, we won't be able to do anything."

"I suggest we head to Chesedonia by foot," suggested Ruka.

"If we're going to Chesedonia, I suppose that's the only way," agreed Ion.

"It's too dangerous! I won't let you do that!" protested Anise.

"But it means we'll be able to meet with Count Almandine," supported Natalia. "Once he learns that me and Ruka are alive, he should know that this war is meaningless."

"If Natalia is going, I shall protect her," said Ruka. "Right?'

"Yeah, those in our way won't get pass my superior ninja skills!" bragged Shiki.

"I suppose I have to help out the idiot before he gets himself killed," sighed Jun.

"I will heal anyone in danger," promised Juno.

"Let's go, Anise," said Ion.

"If you give the order, I have to follow," sighed Anise.

"We have to be careful," Ruka told Natalia. "If you die, it defeats the whole purpose."

"Yes, thank you," thanked Natalia.

The rest of the day, everyone had one main goal, protect Natalia. The soldiers they approached or were getting in their way, they eliminated them quickly. When there was too many, Shiki always used a smoke bomb to bail themselves out, buying them time. Whenever anyone got injured, it took less than a minute for Juno heal wounds.

Finally, nightfall came, and the team arrived at a campsite. Then, Jun sniffed the air and steadied himself. "Who's there?!"

Once everyone knew that Jun sensed danger, they readied themselves. Then, the person approaching them was General Frings. "It's me."

"General Frings, what are you doing here?" asked Ruka.

"Indeed! The Kimlascan army is deployed in this area!" said Natalia.

"My troops reported seeing you," said Frings.

"I can't believe a general such as yourself is going out scouting on his own. Don't tell me you're trying to make use of Natalia in this conflict," said Guy.

"Please don't misunderstand," said Frings. "I haven't come to harm you. I wanted you to leave the battlefield."

"What do you mean?" asked Natalia.

"If things stay the way they are, we'll have to kill you, because you're Kimlascan," explained Frings.

"We're headed to Chesedonia to end this fighting," said Natalia. "No matter the danger, we cannot turn back."

"You can't possibly make it. The fighting is only going to be fiercier," said Frings.

"Then we'll protect her," promised Shiki. "We made it this far, so why stop now?"

"Even so, it's not enough," told Frings. "And I can't stop my troops from attacking you."

"Well, yeah, we understand what you're saying. But we can't back down," said Anise. "But I don't want to fight either, you know!"

"I see. I'll try notifying those who understand the situation not to attack you," said Frings. "But...if it comes down to battle, please don't hate my soldiers."

After he left, Natalia spoke, "After he came all the way here, despite the danger, I feel bad for refusing."

"But if this war continues, then the land will fall, right?" questioned Guy.

"And, there are sacrifices to be made in order to stop this war," supported Ruka.

"Yes, I hope we can at least avoid fighting Malkuth," said Natalia.

The next day, not many soldiers fought them, due to the group avoiding soldiers and through Fring's reasoning. For that, they were grateful, and more grateful when nightfall came and they found a campsite. They were halfway to Chesedonia, so one or two more days should do it.

Jun got into a fighting stance. "Someone's coming!" Eeveryone got out their weapons.

Just then, Cecille came to the camp site. "Brigadier General Cecille."

"How did you know we were here?" asked Guy, sheathing his sword.

"My troops reported seeing you. What are you doing here?" asked Cecille.

"I told you," said Natalia. "We're going to see Almandine in order to stop this conflict."

"You can't be serious!" exclaimed Cecille. "Right now, you're still within our forces' area of conflict. Please, return to Kaitzur. It's too dangerous."

"If this war continues, everyone may die," said Juno.

"Our forces will not lose," informed Cecille.

"You don't know that for sure," said Shiki.

"And that's not what we mean. The battlefield is in danger," said Natalia. "As things stand out, both armies could be wiped out completely."

"Your Highness, please understand my position," siad Cecille.

"I'm sorry to do this to you. But this is my duty," informed Natalia.

"Alright. Then, at least let me provide you with some protection," pleaded Cecille.

"All right. I appreciate your concern."

"But a large number of soldiers could draw attention to us," said Guy.

"Understood. Starting tommorow, I'll have one platoon accompany you from behind," said Cecille. "Please be careful."

The next day, with the platoon escorting them, things were...complicated. No, it made things worse. Now, more Malkuth soldiers attacked the team, but the platoon held them off while Natalia's team ran as fast as they could. Soon, they arrived at a camp site for the night.

Jun got into a battle position. "'Two people are coming!"

Once more, everyone readied themselves, but it turned out to be Frings and Cecille. The two generals seemed shocked to see each other. "Kimlascan forces!" exclaimed Frings.

"Malkuth troops!" shouted Cecille. Both of them unsheathed their own weapons and prepared to fight.

"Both of you, stop!" ordered Ruka.

"General Cecille, please sheath your sword. This man will nto harm us," promised Natalia.

"But-"

"THAT General Cecille?!" exclaimed Frings.

"Who are you?" asked Cecille.

"Brigadier General Frings," answered Frings.

"General Frings!"

"We're headed to Chesedonia to stop this war," explained Guy.

"And we're not going to let you start a fight right in front of us," said Juno.

"That's why I'm here," said Frings. "I want to remove the Kimlascan escort following you."

"What are you saying?!" opposed Cecille. "From here on is Malkuth territory! I came here for permission to increase their escort!"

"Yeah, but the soldiers following us are dead," added Shiki.

"Exactly!"

"I already explained the situation to my troops in the area between here and Chesedonia," said Frings. "We can let Princess Natalia's group go through alone, but if Kimlascan troops are with them, we have no choice but to attack."

"We can't possibly trust that!" shouted Cecille.

"General Cecille, wait. General Frings is a trustsworthy man," said Natalia.

"But-"

"How about this, both of you?" suggested Ruka. "General Cecille, do not let your troops follow us. We will go through alone. That way, Malkuth soldiers nor most Kimlascan soldiers will attack us, and we will get to Chesedonia faster. Understood?"

"I agree," agreed Natalia.

"...Very well. I will do as they say," Cecille finally agreed.

"Thank you," thanked Frings.

"Now, the both of you, return to your camps without fighting," ordered Natalia.

After they left, Anise pointed out, "So the Malkuth troops won't attack us tommorow."

"That doesn't mean we can be careless," warned Natalia.

"I know that," said Anise.

The next day, everyone made it to Chesedonia in just a few hours. Mostly due to the decrease of soldiers attacking them. But eventually, they arrived in Chesedonia.

* * *

_Skit_

_Gun teaching master _

"Whoa! You totally disarmed those guys in just a few shots!" exclaimed Luke amazed. Rin had disarmed several soldiers with some shots from her guns so easily and expertly before Kokia swooped in for the kill.

"I was trained, so this is child's play for me," said Rin, grinning.

"Can you teach me?" asked Luke.

"Why? You're already an expert about swords, so there's no need."

"It's for long-range practice. I can only do close-range. Besides, what if my friends are in danger, and I was far away?" asked Luke.

"Hmm...good point."

"Luke, I could just teach you how to throw knives," said Tear.

"No, no. Let me, Tear," offered Rin. "Ok, can you give me a short knife first? No, make that two please."

"Um...ok."

After she was handed two knives, she placed an apple on Luke's head and stood back a bit. "W-what wait?!" exclaimed Luke. "The old, 'shoot apple with an arrow' trick?! This is nuts!"

"Oh, don't worry about it!" teased Rin. "One...two..."

"Luke! Behind you!" shouted Tear, wtahcing a soldier run up behind Luke.

**SWOOSH! THUD! **Rin swiftly threw a knife towards the apple, which then fired at the soldier, thus killing him. Luke turned around. "Whoa!"

"Oh, we're not done yet," said Rin. She turned around, pushed Tear out of the way, and stabbed a soldier with her second knife.

"A-a soldier behind me?" exclaimed Tear.

"You're welcome," said Rin. "It's not your fault, you know, Tear. You need to improve your senses more, that's all."

"Oh, thank you, though," said Tear.

"My, my. I am impressed by your little performance," praised Jade.

"Jade! How long were you here?" asked Luke.

"Oh, for a while now."

"Your welcome, now we should hurry," suggested Rin.

"Hmm...I don't know why, but she reminds me of someone," muttered Tear.

* * *

_Skit_

_Suspicion _

"..."

"Tear? What are you looking at me for?" asked Rin to Tear, who has been staring at her for a while.

"Do you know the God General, Cantabile?" asked Tear.

"Cantabile?" questioned Rin. "Hmm...well, I did know she was the 6th God General, but she disappeared one day for some reason. If she remained, there would have been 7 God Generals, Asch included."

"Whoa, there was another God General?" asked Luke, joining the conversation.

"Yeah, I never heard of this before!" said Kokia.

"Well, Major Legretta wasn't the only one who taught me the ways in military," replied Tear. "It was also a God General named Cantabile. She was a skilled swordsman, and she and Legretta had a close relationship with each other."

"I never knew," said Rin.

"Well, I thought you knew, since you do look a little like her," said Tear. "But forgive me, I must have spoken to the wrong person. Cantabile was always strict, and serious as well."

"...Well, people do say that she looks like her," replied Felix.

"Hmm..." muttered Jade.

* * *

_Skit_

_Fire power! _

"Hey, your name's Felix, right?" asked Luke to the fire breathing bird that belonged to Rin.

"Yes, what?"

"You're pretty useful in battle! In fact, you and Mieu could really team up! You could shoot fireballs at people in our way and-"

"Instant forest fire," reminded Felix.

"Er, yeah, that too."

"Then again, the teaming up plan doesn't sound bad either."

"Yay! I made a new friend! And he can make fire too!" cheered Mieu.

"By the way, what sort of animal are you?" asked Luke. "I've never heard of a fire breathing bird."

"Well, I'm just a one of a kind bird, I guess."

"Oh, ok then."

* * *

_Skit_

_Delicious cooking?! _

"Hey! Grub's up!" announced Kokia, who finished making lunch.

"Alright! Let's eat!" said Luke. Everyone took a bite of Kokia's curry, which looked delicious, but-

"Gah!" said Luke, not feeling good.

"Guh..." muttered Tear, spitting out the contents of her food.

"Mieuuu..." said Mieu, not looking good.

"I say! What kind of food is this?" asked Kokia.

"Oh, sorry everyone. My cooking's not the best," said Kokia sadly.

"I like this!" said Rin, happily.

"Eh?!" everyone who thought the food wasn't good exclaimed.

"My, my! This is very tasty!" said Jade.

"EH?!"

"W-what is wrong with the both of them?! It's like they're from a different planet!" exclaimed Luke.

"Perhaps they have different tastes than we do," said Tear.

"I'm glad at least two people like me cooking," said Kokia, feeling a bit better.

* * *

_Skit_

_Consequences _

"Hey, Ruka? Are you ok?" asked Guy.

"I am perfectly fine. Why?"

"Well, you seem to be taking killing pretty fine. I kinda figured you'd be at least a bit scared."

"No, but I do not like killing," replied Ruka. "Thank you for worrying for me, but I am fine."

"Oh, I see. But cheer up, will you? We'll be in Chesedonia soon."

"I will. Thank you, Guy."

* * *

_Skit_

_Help! _

"Guys, I need some help," said Guy to everyone but Ruka.

"What is it, Guy?" asked Natalia.

"Well, I'm having trouble communicating with Ruka. Even though she's still nice, I just...can't seem to talk to her easily."

"Well, I know her, so if you say anything rude or funny, she'll stay calm, no matter what," said Shiki.

"I agree as well," said Jun.

"I may have only met Ruka before, but she was kind enough to escort me out of some plains," told Juno. "But, when she met me, she said that if I were to try to backstab her, she would kill me without hesitation."

"Yikes," said Shiki.

"Man, what am I going to do if we're alone?" asked Guy. "Not only that, but my phobia of girls too!"

"Guy, you may have a problem, but maybe if you speak nicely to her, she'll talk more," said Natalia.

"I did, but-"

"I know," said a voice from behind. Everyone turned to see Ruka.

"GAH!" screamed Guy, backing away.

"I apologize Guy," apologized Ruka. "However, if you had trouble talking to me, you could have just told me. You can say anything you want to me, and I will listen, and I will not be mad."

"Ok, well thanks, but I still feel a bit uneased," said Guy.

"...Is it because I have changed?" asked Ruka. "That I am no longer the cheerful girl you once knew?"

"I..." Guy never thought about it, but it did make sense. "I...guess so."

"Then, I will deny your request of changing into that cheerful girl," said Ruka. "However, I will still be helping people."

After she left, Natalia said, "...Maybe there was something that changed her..."

* * *

_Skit_

_Ninja fon tech _

"Hey Shiki, you're a ninja, right?" asked Guy.

"Yeah. Is there something you need to know about ninjas? Cause I'm like a dictionary on ninjas!"

"Ok, so..." Guy's eyes went wide in excitement. "DO THEY HAVE NINJA FON TECH?! ONES WE'VE NEVER HEARD BEFORE?!"

Shiki was surprised at this. Then, he remembered that Guy did like mechanical things. "Um... not really. We never really did have use for technology."

"Ah man..." said Guy, slumping as he walked away.

Jun came up. "You know, you could have just told him about the talking collar I have."

"Oh! Right! Guy, wait up!"

* * *

_Skit_

_Shock _

"By the way, Ruka," said Natalia. "What about your parents? I thought they would be worried about you."

"..."

"But, as soon as this war is over, and we've done a few things here and there, we can return home-"

"No, I cannot go back home," said Ruka.

"Why?"

"No, it is rather, I do not wish to go back."

"Did your parents do something to you?"

"Not really," said Ruka. "But I can assure you that I will never return home."

"But why?" asked Guy.

"I apologize, but I do not wish to speak about it," said Ruka.

"Ok, then how about a different time?" asked Natalia.

"Perhaps."

* * *

**OC: Ruka Fon Fabre**

**Age: 13**

**Personality: Quiet, mature, serious, determined,and strong-willed. Seem like a cold hearted person, but really kind and helps people. Also intelligent and thinks up of strategies and not hesitant to kill.**

**Appearance: Short medium dark brown hair with blue eyes.**

**Weapon: Fonic artes, and sword.**

* * *

**OC: Shiki**

**Age: 16**

**Personality; Cheerful, laid-back, but gets serious when in a battle. He cares deeply for his friends and doesn't like liars.**

**Weapon: Kunais, knives, katanas, but most importantly, Masamune.**

* * *

**OC: Kokia**

**Age: 17**

**Personality: Cheerful, likes cute things, protective of her friends. Also tries her best at everything.**

**Weapon: Supportive artes and large weapons.**

* * *

**OC: Jun**

**Age: ?**

**Personality: Serious, very loyal to Shiki, his owner, and tries to get things right.**

**Weapon: Daggers.**

* * *

**OC: Gino**

**Age: 16**

**Personality: Timid, kind hearted, always helps people, and willing to protect his friends.**

**Weapon: Swords.**

* * *

**OC: Rin**

**Age: Possible in her twenties**

**Personality: Laid-back, but gets serious in serious situations and very intelligent.**

**Weapons: Guns and daggers**

* * *

**OC: Juno**

**Age: Possibly in late twenties or early thirties**

**Personality: Narcissitic, wanting to be beautiful, but grateful. Doesn't really like bad people, but always admires Yulia.**

**Weapons: Staff, supportive artes**

* * *

**OC: Felix**

**Age: ?**

**Personality: He likes girls, which makes him a womanizer, but cares for his friends, especially Ruka. He admires Rin as well, mostly because she's a woman.**

**Weapon: Fire**

* * *

**Hope: With that, I'm done for today!**

**Shiki: Whoa, that was long.**

**Hope: Whatever, it's done, I want some rest, and I hope you all enjoy your day!**


	17. Imposter princess? Saving Chesedonia!

**Hope: And we're back with a brand new chapter!**

**Shiki: You know, we haven't gotten much fight scenes recently. Either, you're sick or you're lazy.**

**Hope: Oh, hush! You know I'm busy! Anyways, do the disclaimer!**

**Shiki: Fine. Mage of Hope doesn't own Tales of the Abyss. **

* * *

"We finally made it," sighed Guy, sitting on the ground. He turned around and saw that everyone but Ruka sat down in exhaustion. Seriously, did how much endurance did one little girl have?! "Ruka, you can sit down f you want."

"Oh, do not mind me. I will be fine," said Ruka. Guy sighed. He was too weak to even argue with her.

"Hey!" called a familiar voice. Everyone turned to see Luke and his team walking towards their own team. "What are you doing here?! What happened with the truce?" asked Luke.

"We were told that Count Almandine, commander of the Kimlascan forces, went to Chesedonia to meet with Grand Maestro Mohs, so we went to Chesedonia," answered Ruka, seeing how everyone was too tired to explain.

"You crossed the battlefield?! Are you stupid?! You know how dangerous that is?!" exclaimed Luke, worried.

"You all did the same thing, didn't you?!" argued back Natalia, who stood up.

'Calm down," said Guy.

"Yes. The people who can stop the war are here in this city," agreed Ion, standing up. "Let's save the arguing and go to them."

"Yeah, you're right," said Luke. "That's what's most important."

Afterwards, everyone started searching around the city to find Count Almandine. It didn't take very long, since they saw him and Mohs talking with each other while being surrounded by Kimlascan soldiers.

"Count Almandine! What is the meaning of this?" called Natalia, shocking Almandine and Mohs. Both of them turned around and were even more shocked to see the princess's appearance.

"Princess Natalia?!" exclaimed Almandine. Everyone could tell he was not expecting a princess, who was supposedly killed in Akzeriuth, to be here, in Chesedonia.

"I presume that you received a message from Emperor Peony the Ninth stating that the news of my death was an error!" confronted Natalia.

"His Majesty believed that message to be a Malkuth scheme," said Almandine.

"Well, it's not, so stop the war!" said Shiki. Now that Mohs was here, and that he knew what he looked like due to the description Guy and Anise gave him, which happened to be a plump, fat guy that's selfish and persistent, he was already in a bad mood.

"I should have returned to the castle sooner," said Natalia. "But you have now witnessed that there is no justification for this war. Stop the fighting at once."

Luke stepped forward."Count Almandine, it's me, Luke."

"It is me as well, Ruka," Ruka also said, stepping forward as well.

Almandine looked even more shocked at the two sibiling's appearances "What?!"

"I'm the one who caused the destruction of Akzeriuth," revelaed Luke. "The blame should be placed on me alone, Luke Fon Fabre!"

"If this war is one born of misunderstanding, then we must correct it at once!" said Natalia.

"And the battlefield on the Rugnica Plains could fall and be destroyed just like Akzeriuth!" added Luke.

"Now, cease this conflict and open the border immediantly!" ordered Natalia.

'Wait. There is no need to obey orders from a false princess," told Mohs.

Everyone was shocked by what Mohs said, but Natalia was more disgusted and insulted than ever. "How dare you! Even a Grand Maestro cannot speak to me in such a manner!"

Ruka agreed. "You dare say such a thing to Princess Natalia, daughter of King Ingobert?! This will not go unpunished! To insult her is to insult the Kingdom of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear!"

'For some time, I have received the sorrowful confessions of a certain pious believer," explained Mohs. "It appears that the daughter he fathered with an attendant to the Queen was substituted for her Highness the Princess."

"That's a lie!" shouted Luke.

"Yeah, you've got no proof!" agreed Kokia.

"No it's not," said Mohs. "Look at her hair. Her eyes. From time immemorial, the royal family of Lanvaldear has had red hair and green eyes. But this woman's hair is gold. And the late Queen had hair as dark as night."

"So?" asked Shiki. "What if she looks different? She doesn't HAVE to have red hair and green eyes!"

"Didn't you pay attention to a single thing I said?" sighed Mohs. "Never mind. I've already informed His Majesty about this matter. If yuo go to Baticul, His Majesty will punish you for conspiring against his kingdom!"

"That's impossible. It can't be!" said Natalia, taken aback.

"Count, shouldn't you be returning to the battlefield?" Mohs asked Almandine.

"Um...ah...yes," said Almandine. He must really be in shock right now.

"Hey! Wait! The battlefield is going to collapse!" called Luke.

"So what?" asked Mohs, calmly, shrugging his shoulders like nothing was going to happen. Everyone looked at him in shock and disgust.

"So what? SO WHAT?!" yelled Kokia. "MILLIONS of PEOPLE are going to DIE out THERE either by THEMSELVES or by the BATTLEFIELD! And all you can say is 'SO WHAT?!'"

"Yes. As long as the war occurs, the Score will be fufilled," explained Mohs. "Why are those people in Yulia City worrying about a little collapsed land?"

"What?! You're doing it for the Score?!" asked Juno, shocked.

"This guy is number one of my list of hated people," muttered Felix.

"I must agree," agreed Jun.

"You sicken me," hissed Rin to Mohs angrily.

"Why would anyone think of that?!" shouted Shiki.

"Grand Maestro Mohs, that's horrible," gasped Tear.

"Hmph. It's your brother who's doing the unthinkable," told Mohs. "Now, Fon Master Ion, do you still intend a demand a cessation of hostilities?"

"No, I wish to return to Daath at the moment," answered Ion.

"Ion! Are you seriously?" asked Anise. "The Commandant will make you open the Sephiroth Trees so he can destroy them!"

"I won't allow that," promised Mohs. "Having any more of the Outer Lands to collapse would cause a big problem."

"And if he comes by force?" questioned Anise.

"If that happens, then you'll come rescue me, Anise," said Ion, confusing everyone.

"What?"

"Cantor Anise Tatlin, I herby relieve you of your position as Fon Master Guardian."

"W-wait a minute, Ion! Don't do this!" pleaded Anise, shocked. Then, Ion whispered something to Anise, confusing everyone. Well, except for Natalia, who was still in shock that she wasn't the real princess. If that's true, then who is she?

"Please, take good care of Anise for me," Ion requested to the others.

After Ion left with Mohs and some Oracle Knights, Luke whispered to the group, "What does Ion think he's doing?"

"If I know him, then it means he has some sort of plan," spoke Rin calmly.

"Yes. Leaving Anise here means he intend to come back," spoke Jade. "Right now, more importantly..."

Everyone turned to Natalia, worried. "...If you're worried about me, I'm fine. Let's go to Baticul," suggested Natalia hesitantly.

"But you heard Mohs,' reminded Rin. "If we go to Baticul, we all get arrested."

"The only one who can stop the Kimlascan army now is Fat-His Majesty the King," told Natalia, remembering that her father wasn't really her father.

"Then, we'll need to find a way to cross the border," said Tear.

"The border runs through this city. There must be a place where we can run through," said Jade. Natalia wasn't paying attention much, for she was looking the other way, completely absorbed in her thoughts.

"Luke, keep a eye on Natalia. I'm worried about her," whispered Guy to Luke.

"I will help out as well," volunteered Ruka, evasdropping and throwing her hoodie back at her head, hiding her face.

"Yeah," said Luke. Everyone searched for a way to cross the border. Shiki suggested throwing smoke bombs to distract the guards, but everyone agreed not to resort to violence, and the smoke would get in their way in escaping. Kokia suggested knocking out the guards, but everyone didn't want more reason for Kimlasca to hate them. Also, there was no way Tear had to sing a fonic hymn without knowing the consequences of what might happen afterwards. Shiki had a second suggestion, which was force Jun to do the puppy dog eyes. It seemed to work for Tear, Anise, Rin, and Kokia, but not effective for the soldiers.

"Hey! I got an idea! Look!" exclaimed Felix, pointing to the bar. It turns out that the bar had a door on either side of the border.

"How did we not see that coming?" asked Jun, wanting to facepalm himself.

Once everyone got inside, Ruka's team were confused when Luke's team groaned. "It's you!" complained Luke. Ruka's team turned to see a tall man, a woman, and a plump man in the bar.

"Oh, it's you kids again," said the woman, surprised.

"Hey, you know them?" asked Juno.

"Who are you three?" asked Ruka.

"Well, little man," spoke the plump man. "The name's Urushi, the other man is York, and my female friend here is Noir. But we're known as the Dark Wings."

Ruka, hearing rumors about the Dark Wings and that they commited terrible crimes, immediantly placed her hand on the hilt of her sword. "Whoa there! We're not here to steal anything," said York, holding up his hands. "If you want to go to the other side of the border-" He points to the exit, which a man was blocking it. "-Then, you'll just have to buy the password to get out."

"I don't believe you guys!" whined Anise, glaring at them. "First, you kidnap Ion, and now you're conning people here?! What's wrong with you?!"

Noire chuckled at Anise. "Well, we love money."

"So do I, but still-"

"Anise," stopped Guy before turning back to the Dark Wings with an annoyed look on his face. "Ok, Dark Wings, how much are you asking?"

"Hmm...there's 12 of you, so..." started Urushi.

"Don't forget about me!" said Mieu.

"And me!" chirped Felix.

"Oh, there's 14 of you, so that'll be 14 thousand Gald," replied Urushi. Shiki, Anise, Kokia, Juno, and Luke had their jaws drop to the floor in shock, Tear, Natalia, Guy, and Jun looked annoyed, and the others were...also annoyed.

"I don't believe this," sighed Tear as Luke glared at Mieu and Felix and grabbed both of them.

"You idiots! Your big mouths just cost us another 2 thousand Gald!" said Luke, shaking them.

"Mieuuuu..."

"Gak! C-choking!" gasped Felix as he was being shaked back and forth, and worse, with Luke grabbing him by the throat. "R-rin, please help..."

"...Go ahead and torture him all you want, Luke," said Rin, with an evil look in her eyes and a evil grin on her face.

"Gladly!"

"So? Are you going to pay or not?" asked York.

"That's way too expensive," said Kokia.

"Yeah," agreed Guy. 'And I don't think there's any reason to go along with this scam."

"We're still in Malkuth, right?" asked Anise to Jade. 'Colonel, just arrest them!"

"You heard her," agreed Jade. "Though if you let us through, I suppose I could let you go this once."

"Yes, well, you see," staretd York. "We only set up shop because people like you up and started a war that's hurting people like us. Innocent civilians, that is."

"We're going to go get the soldiers outside now," Juno both sang and threatned as he and Shiki were going out.

"Wait," stopped Noir. "We'll let you through. But not a word to anyone else."

With that said, the two teams left the bar and went straight towards Astor's mansion. Actually, Luke's team guided Ruka's team to Astor's mansion, since they've never been there before.

When they arrived in what seemed to be Astor's office, he was glad to see them. "Luke! Princess Natalia! There were rumors, all kinds of rumors that you were killed! I'm so happy to see you again! By the way, who are the other people? I don't think we've ever met before."

"Oh, this is my sister, Ruka," introduced Luke. Then, he pointed to the members of her team. "And they're her friends."

"It is an honor to meet you, Mr. Astor," welcomed Ruka, taking off her hoodie.

"We have a favor to ask you," said Jade, getting right to the point.

"Relax. Fon Master Ion has already requested that we take in the people of Engeve," assured Astor.

"We're in your debt. Thank you," thanked Jade.

"Don't mention it," said Astor.

"By the way, did something happen to the Zao Desert?" asked Luke.

"News certainly travels fast. We have a bit of a problem," said Astor. "Earthquakes have split the Zao Desert and Ispanian Peninsula, and this area has begun to sink."

"What?!" shouted Kokia. Since she lives in the desert, it's no surprise that she would be worried about her small village in the Zao Desert.

"Chesedonia is falling!" cried Tear.

Just then, a man walked into Astor's office. "Update, sir!" he spoke in a high pitched voice, which would have made Shiki laugh if it weren't for the serious tension in the air. "The Kimlascan army has reached Engeve at 11:32!"

Jade sighed. "So the people of Engeve were fated to be in danger no matter what. Is that how it is?"

"I wonder if Noelle is okay?" wondered Tear, worried.

"Thank you. Continue to observe the situation," told Astor to the man. After the man left, Astor turned back to the group. "I believe you said that Chesedonia is going to fall?"

"The same thing that happened to Akzeriuth and St. Binah is going to happen here!" explained Luke.

"Citizens of both nations live here. There's nowhere for them to run in the middle of a war," told Astor.

"Does that mean there's a passage ring in this area that Van shut down?" wondered Guy.

"That would be the Zao Ruins, where Ion was taken," spoke Natalia.

"Damn it, what do we do?" questioned Luke. "Maybe if we revive the Sephiroth Tree right away-"

"No, Teodoro said that was impossible," interrupted Jade. "However, even if we can't revive the Tree, the Sephiroth flow should still be rising. If we use that power, I wonder if we could lower the land slowly, like an elevator."

"Can we make the passage ring do that?" asked Tear.

"That, I don't know."

"Well, we won't know till we try," said Kokia, desperate to save her village.

"Let's go take a look," suggested Luke. "As it stands, we're just waiting for it to fall!"

"I'm afraid I don't quite follow," said Astor, still confused.

"There may be a way to prevent Chesedonia's destruction," explained Luke.

After Guy explained everything, Astor understood, but still found it difficult to believe. "It's difficult to believe, but we have you to trust at this point. Allow me to take care of informing the residents. Please save Chesedonia."

"Yeah, let's hurry up," said Kokia, rushing out of the room first. Everyone followed soon.

When outside, Luke collapsed on his knees while clutching his head. Luke's team realized it was one of Luke's headaches, or in other words, Asch contacting him telepathically.

"What's going on?" asked Juno.

"Well, Asch is connecting through Luke," explained Tear.

"They can do that? How?" asked Shiki.

"Because Asch is the real Luke and Luke is his replica, they are able to communicate with each other telepathically," said Jade.

"Is it one of those headaches again? You can hear Asch's voice, can you?" asked Guy.

"Asch! What did he say?" asked Natalia.

"What? Um...he said to go to the oasis, and that he had something to talk about," told Luke.

"If it's the oasis you want to go, just follow me then," offered Kokia.

"Wait, hwo do you know where the oasis is?' asked Luke.

"Easy, my village is nearby."

"Huh, I didn't know you lived in the desert," said Shiki.

"I told you that a couple a times," sighed Kokia. "Whatever, just follow me."

It took about an hour or so to get there, seeing how Kokia knew some shortcuts to get there. Of course, everyone was hot and sweaty except for Kokia, who was used to hot weather. Plus, there was monsters along the way.

When everyone found the oasis, Asch said, "It's about time you got here!"

"What do yuo want?" asked Luke.

"Had anything strange happen?" asked Asch. "Like your mind being mixed with someone else's?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Luke. "Nothing weird happens other when you contact me."

"...I see."

"Asch, has something happened? Have you fallen ill?" asked Natalia, worried.

Asch seemed to avoid his gaze at Natalia. "...No."

"Is that all you had to say?" asked Guy, looking a bit mad at Asch while leaning against a palm tree and folding his arms.

"Engeve has begun to fall. The battlefield will likely fall soon after," said Asch.

Everyone was surprised at the news. "At this rate, everyone will die!" said Natalia.

"Not if we hurry to the Zao Ruins first," replied Ruka.

"Damn it! You two will too if you stay here, idiot!" snapped Asch.

"I'm well aware of that," said Natalia, calmly. "But we intend to use the Sephiroth stream to safely lower Chesedonia."

"Can you do that?" asked Asch, surprised and turning to Jade.

"Who knows?"

"I can never tell what's going on in that head of yours." He turned back to the group. "If what Natalia is saying is true, then can't you lower the battlefield as well?"

"We may not make it to Shurrey Hill on time," told Tear.

"You will. The Sephiroth are connected inside this planet," revealed Asch. "Naturally, the passage rings are connected as well. Once the rings are activated, you can remotely control one ring from another."

"So if we activate the Zao Ruins passage ring, we'll be able to control the Shurrey Hill ring as well?" asked Jade.

"That's what Van said," said Asch.

As Asch was walking away, Natalia asked, 'Asch, where are you going?" Asch stopped, but didn't turn around.

"To find out what Van's up to," answered Asch. "We need to know what area he plans to drop next. Well, if you fail, I'll die along with everyone else."

"I promise to lower it safely! I swear to it!" swore Natalia, holding out her pinky.

"What, you want to pinky swear? Don't be absurd," scoffed Asch.

"Asch..." muttered Natalia, feeling hurt.

"Asch, even if you were scolding her, you still hurted her feelings," told Ruka, crossing her arms. "I am not saying you should apologize, but rather think what you say before you say it."

"Well, there are no guarantees in this world," told Asch. "...I'm going now. You all should too."

After he left, Kokia said, "Guys? I know a shortcut to get to Zao Ruins."

"You know how to find a shortcut?" asked Guy amazed.

"Yup! I visited there several times and got stronger, but I only had time when I was little," said Kokia. "Let's hurry."

It didn't take long to get to Zao Ruins, since Kokia said she did have a shortcut planned out. Meanwhile, Luke and the others were telling Ruka and her friends the last time they went in there, with Sync and Largo attacking them and all.

Once inside, Anise and Kokia were the only ones full of energy. "Passage ring!~ Passage ring!~" sang Anise as she skipped down the stairs.

"I can't wait until we get to see a passage ring!" said Kokia, excited. "Byt the way, what do they look like?"

"If I tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"

"Aw, but can't you give me a hint?"

Meanwhile, everyone watching them sweatdropped. "There's not a single ounce of concern in their bodies," sighed Natalia.

Guy laughed. "I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Yes," agreed Ruka. "Besides, Kokia possibly knows shortcuts in the ruins as well."

"More importantly, I'm worried about whther we can trust Asch or not," said Guy.

"Are you saying you don't?" asked Natalia.

"No, I'm just concerned it may be a trap."

"Yes, that's a possibility that we can't dismiss," agreed Tear.

"Given the nature of the passage rings, I'd suspect that information to be genuine," said Jade. "Though it's just as certain that Asch gave us that information to further his own ends."

"And, Asch doesn't seem to be on Van's side. It's definely a low possibility," supported Rin.

"Right now, let's just focus on lowering the Outer Lands to safety," said Luke. "And I can't imagine Asch wanting to destroy the Outer Lands."

"True. Things will only get worse if we wait," agreed Tear.

"Hey guys!" shouted Shiki. Everyone turned to see Shiki, Juno, and Jun had gone ahead. "Hurry up! Let's go take care of this!"

"Yes, the sooner we get this done, the better!" called Juno.

Guy chuckled. "Well, looks like Shiki and the others have the right idea."

"Then, we should hurry," said Ruka. Then, she did something unexpected, and jumped off the railing of the stairs, shocking everyone.

"Hey! Ruka!" shouted Luke as he and everyone watched Ruka fall.

"Turbulence!" shouted Ruka, thrusting her hand towards the ground. Her fonic arte wasn't very strong, due to her purposely doing that, but it did make a fine cushion for landing.

"Idiot! What were you thinking?!" shouted Luke.

"Yes! You could have been hurt! Or worse!" called Natalia.

"I am alright!" called back Ruka. "No need to worry."

"My, my, Luke," said Jade, impressed. "I'm surprised that you sister can do these things without hesitation."

"Hey! That's a great idea!" said Kokia. "Let's jump down! It'll be much faster!"

"Wait, you've done this before?!" exclaimed Shiki.

"Hundreds of times! Ready or not, here I go!"

Luke turned to Kokia, and Shiki. "Wait, wait, wait, don't go-and they're gone."

Luckily, both of them made it down safely due to Ruka casting a turbulence spell to make them land. "Are you guys nuts?!" exclaimed Guy, shocked that three people have already jumped down from who knows how many feet.

"Felix, get ready," said Rin.

"Alright," said Felix.

"Whoa, whoa! Not you too!" shouted Luke, grabbing her leg as she was about to jump. Just then, he realized he was in midair, but not falling. "Huh? Whoa!"

"That bird can carry two people?!" exclaimed Guy.

"My, my, so many interesting people," said Jade, amused.

Rin, who was holding onto Felix's leg, and Felix, who was flying, looked down at Luke. "Hey! Felix can't carry two people at once!" shouted Rin.

"I-I'm losing strength!" said Felix, struggling. He was trying to lower himself so that Rin and Luke could jump down safely.

"Mieu! Can you fly?!" called Luke.

"Mieuuu...no!"

"We're doomed!" shouted Luke. "We are so screwed, so screwed, so screwed, so screwed-"

"-Luke? Luke?" asked Ruka, right next to him.

"-So screwed, so screwed-"

**SMACK! **"Ow!" complained Luke, clutching his red cheek. It turns out that Rin slapped him in order for him to shut up.

"There, now you're quiet," said Rin. "Oh, and we're already at the bottom."

"Oh..." Luke seems embarrassed.

A few hours later,while traveling inside the ruins, Shiki groaned, "Kokia, I thought you knew your way inside the ruins!"

"Hey, it's been a while since I've been here! Don't blame me!" argued Kokia.

Several hours later, they finally arrived in the entrance to the passage ring's location. But then, everything in the ruins started shaking, like an earthquake. "The birdge is shaking?!" wondered Luke, trying to steady himself.

"Not just the bridge, but the entire underground city," spoke Tear, grabbing onto the railings.

"It's faint, but I can feel fonic artes being used," said Jade.

"I don't feel anything," told Tear.

"Is it a trap?" wondered Guy. "Or..."

"An enemy?" asked Natalia.

"Even if it is, we don't have a choice. We have to keep going, so let's be careful," warned Luke.

"My, I would have never expected you to say something like that," said Jade, impressed.

"Oh, shut up!"

"I sure hope this bridge is still here by the time we come back," said Guy.

"Don't say things like that!" pleaded Anise.

"Yeah," agreed Shiki. The earthquake stopped shortly, but as the group proceeded to go inside the entrance, a stronger one came.

"Not again!" said Juno.

"Look out!" warned Tear. Everyone avoided a swoosh just in time, because they saw a huge monster covered in bones attacking them.

"Get ready!" warned Jade.

"No, leave this to us!" shouted Rin, getting out her guns and firing them at the monster.

"What?!" asked Luke.

"You have a much more important job than us! We will take care of this!" said Ruka.

"She's right. Let's go," agreed Tear.

"Damn it...just hang tight until we get back!" shouted Luke as he and his own companions left.

Ruka's friends unsheathed their own weapons, but not their own Legendary Weapons, because they couldn't always rely on their power. Kokia kept trying to crack the bones with another one of her large swords, Rin kept shooting the bone monster, Ruka was blocking the attacks, Jun was trying to strike every weak point he could find in the monster, Felix was firing fireballs, Juno was casting supportive artes, and Shiki was casting some sort of arte.

"O twisted door of distortion, open wide! Negative Gate!" cried Shiki. Everyone stepped back in time to see a sphere od dark energy damage the bone monster, making it roar in pain.

"Wow, Shiki! I'm impressed! I didn't know you could use fonic artes!" praised Juno.

"Well, thank you ver-hey wait a minute! What do you mean you didn't know? I've always known how to use them!"

"Yeah, but you don't use it a lot," said Kokia.

"Hey, watch out!" warned Rin. Thanks to Rin's warning, Kokia was able to block the bone monster's tail. Turns out that the bone monster still managed to survive the fonic arte.

"Shiki, switch with me," ordered Ruka. "I am more skilled in fonic artes."

"Tch! Fine," agreed Shiki, unsheathing a kunai before rushing towards close combat battle as Ruka stood back for long range.

Shiki helped out Jun with trying to find the weak points, and the others were doing whatever they could to fight off the monster. "Aiming Heat!" shouted Ruka. At the sound of Ruka's voice, everyone backed away quickly.

Several blaze shot fans fan outward in a wide arc and homed in towards the bone monster, finishing it off due to the cracks everyone, that was in close combat, made. "Whew! What was that anyways?" asked Shiki, sheathing his weapon.

"It may have been a monster from the Dawn Age," replied Ruka. "I saw a picture of it once in a history book."

"Maybe this monster was trying to guard the ruins," said Juno.

"Who cares? Let's just pray that nothing like this ever happens again," said Kokia.

"Yeah, that's gonna be a tough wish, seeing how we are going to encounter monsters in the future," said Shiki.

Once inside, several minutes later, the group were on top of a bridge-like structure. They also saw the passage ring, which happened to be a huge structure. If any of them were to fall down...well, it would be probably bottomless and nobody wanted that.

"Whoa! This place is huge!" exclaimed Kokia. "I can't believe a place like this is even underground!"

"Hey, what's that?" asked Shiki, pointing to something. Everyone looked and saw Luke's group near the passage ring and memory participles flowing upwards.

"Looks like they're trying to lower the Outer Lands," said Kokia.

"Then, let's wait here," suggested Rin. Everyone waited until they heard a small thud, meaning that lands have finally been lowered.

"Alright! Looks like they lowered it!" cheered Felix. Once again, everyone waited until Luke's group arrived at the bridge-like structure. However, they were not expecting Tear to look tired and have her arm around Luke for support.

"Hey, what happened?" asked Juno, rushing towards Tear. "Here, I'll provide some healing!"

"No, I just needed some rest," assured Tear.

"You guys were waiting here this whole time? Why didn't you help us? We have trouble fighting off monsters you know," said Luke, annoyed.

"Well, we just wanted to see the show, that's what," answered Shiki. "Besides, shouldn't you be focusing more on your girlfriend?"

Luke and Tear blushed when he mentioned 'girlfriend.' "He's/She's not my boyfriend/girlfriend!" both of them shouted.

"Ok, ok, whatever," said Shiki, still not believing it.

"Heh, now that I think about it, you two would be a good couple, right Colonel?" teased Anise.

"Quite right," agreed Jade.

"Anise!" cried Luke.

"Colonel!" said Tear. Everyone laughed as they headed for the exit.

Once everyone got outside, they saw the sky was dark purple, and immediantly knew they were in the Qliphoth. "We're definitely in the Qliphoth," muttered Luke.

"But how do we get back to the Outer Lands?" asked Anise.

"That's right," agreed Guy. "The Albiore isn't back yet."

"Our rendezvous point is Chesedonia," explained Jade. "I think Noelle is good enough to land even with the ground descending."

"Then let's go to Chesedonia," said Tear. So forth, everyone headed back to Chesedonia.

* * *

_Skit_

_Anger issues _

"Damn Mohs! Always in our way, and even accusing Natalia of being a Princess just because of her appearance!" said Shiki, obviously mad. "Next time I see him, I'm gonna tie his fat ass up and throw him into the ocean!"

"Nah, that wouldn't do much," said Anise. "But I am mad too! I'd sling a rope around him and hung him from the tops of a mountain!"

"I understand how the both of you feel, but I can't approve with your choice of words,' sighed Rin. "Harsh words means troubled minds."

"Ok, then about about we tie him up, sling a rope around him, and throw him into a volcano?" suggested Jade, joining the conversation.

"Ha ha! Yeah, I'll have to remember that!" agreed Felix.

* * *

_Skit_

_Overprotective_

"What were you thinking, jumping down like that? You could have been badly injured!" exclaimed Luke, scolding Ruka as they were walking down the ruins.

"My apologies, but there was no time to waste," answered Ruka.

"You can't just solve everything by doing crazy acts!" said Luke.

"Luke, I think you're being a bit hard on her," said Guy.

"No, no. Let him speak, Guy," assured Ruka.

"Just promise me you won't do crazy acts again," said Luke.

"No," said Ruka firmly. "I will not do crazy acts from here on, but I cannot guarantee I will do them again. I guess I will do them when neccessary, and only when neccessary. Is that alright?"

"Fine," sighed Luke.

"Wow, you really have changed, Luke," said Natalia.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, you and Ruka always talk very little and didn't really get much time together," said Natalia. "Now you're all worried for Ruka! I'm so proud of you!"

"Me too! Master is amazing!" squealed Mieu.

"H-hey, shut up!" said Luke, embarrassed. He thought, _'What? I didn't spend that much time together with her? Man, I must really be a terrible brother.'_

* * *

_Skit_

_Information _

"Jade, Guy, Rin, Shiki, I need your help," said Luke.

"What is it, Luke?" asked Guy.

"Well, you know how I'm trying to change, right? Well, I'm trying to be more of a good brother to Ruka, but from the info I gathered, I guess I wasn't really a good brother to Ruka," said Luke, sadly.

"Well, there's always time to create a new bond with her," said Shiki.

"Hmm...have you tried asking her what she wants? Like a toy or something?" asked Jade.

"Kinda, but she said she didn't need anything."

"Yeah, this is a hard one," said Felix. "I know Ruka well enough to read her like a book."

"Really?" asked Luke. Maybe there was hope after all.

"But, she was always quiet and mature, so it was hard," said Felix. "Not once had she asked for anything from my former master, Shishou."

"Now that I think about it, she never asked for any toys or stuffed animals for her birthdays," said Luke, remembering.

"Yeah, and for her birthday, she always requested for hospitals or stores like that to be built in Baticul," said Guy.

"Well, the best thing is probably to talk to her more and help her out, I guess," suggested Shiki.

"I think that's for the best too," Luke finally agreed. "Thanks."

* * *

_Skit_

_Home _

"I can't believe you lived in the desert, Kokia," said Natalia, amazed. "Even though it's so hot in here."

'Oh don't worry! I'm used to the hot," assured Kokia. "But I'm still not used to the cold at night."

"Well, you won't like it if you ever travel to snowy fields," said Guy.

"By the way, what's snow like?" asked Kokia. "I heard in books, but I never knew what it feels like or what it looks like."

"Well, snow is way colder than the night air in the desert," explained Rin. "Plus, if you stay in the cold too much, you get frost bite, or a cold. And it's always white."

"Huh, is there any other colored snow? Like green or blue?"

"Nope, just always white," said Shiki.

"Well, I don't think snowy climate's my type of style to live," said Kokia.

* * *

**Hope: And with this, we are done for today! Whew, it was rough but we did it!**

**Shiki: Yeah, and we finally got a fight scene! **

**Hope: Next chapter won't really be much fighting, but you and the rest of your team gets to punch someone!**

**Shiki: Really? Who?**

**Hope: I can't tell you! Now read and review folks!**


	18. Captured! Ruka's resolution!

**Hope: And next chapter is up!**

**Shiki: Dang, you update fast, don't you?**

**Hope: I know! Since I'm not in the mood for talking and I just want this to be done with, Kokia, the disclaimer!**

**Kokia: Mage of Hope doesn't own Tales of the Abyss! **

* * *

"You're all okay!" cried Noelle, running towards the two teams. After leaving the Zao Ruins, Luke's team and Ruka's team arrived in Chesedonia just in time to see Noelle.

"It's good to see you're safe too," said Luke, relieved. "When did you arrive in Chesedonia?"

"Just before the area began to descend," answered Noelle.

"How about the people from Engeve?' asked Tear.

"I finished transporting all of them here."

"Thank goodness! Good work, Noelle!~" praised Anise.

"I;m sorry to ask this after you've arrived, but can you take us back up?" asked Jade.

"Of course. I'll be waiting back at the Albiore. Come and find me when you're ready," said Noelle.

After she left, Guy asked, "We're going back to the Outer Lands?"

"Something's bothering me," said Jade. "I'd like to explore the Qliphoth for a while."

"What's wrong?' asked Luke.

"...I'd rather not say until I'm certain."

"Whenever you say things like that, bad things happen," said Anise.

"Ok, let's get airborne," said Rin. Once everyone prepared themselves and got some supplies, they returned to the Albiore. While flying, they noticed something strange.

"Whoa, what's with that Sephiroth Tree?" asked Luke.

"It's shining one moment and fading the next," commented Anise. "It's like a fonon lantern about to go out."

"So the Sephiroth have gone out of control, just like the warning on the passage ring said," muttered Jade, making everyone turn to him.

"Out of control?" asked Anise.

"Hey wait, this is the first we've heard of this," said Jun.

"Yes. It's likely that something caused the Sephiroth to go out of control and the Trees to stop working properly," spoke Jade. "The frequent earthquakes recently weren't the only fault of the land collapsing."

"Wait!" cried Tear. "If the Trees stop working, then the Outer Lands will be-"

"-Destroyed," finished Rin, a grim look on her face.

"What did the warning say?" asked Juno.

"The warning said that the rings had reached maximum tolerance, likely due to the Sephiroth going out of control," answered Jade. "There's no much time before the rings break, the Trees vanish, and the Outer Lands fall."

"Are you serious?! Do the guys in Yulia City know about this?!" asked Luke.

"If they do, I'm gonna beat the living crap out of them for keeping such important details!" promised Shiki, cracking his knuckles.

"Grandfather said that no more of the Outer Lands would collapse. So, he doesn't know," said Tear.

"Hey, the Sephiroth is what's keeping Chesedonia floating on the liquefied surface, right?" questioned Guy. "So, if the passage rings break..."

"It'll be swallowed by the sea of mud," finished Jade. "Unless the liquid surface were to solidfy."

"The whole reason people made the Outer Lands was to escape the miasma and liquefaction, right?" asked Natalia.

"Yes, but even they couldn't do anything about the liquid surface," said Juno.

"Is there anything in Yulia's Score about the Sephiroth going out of control?" asked Luke. "There must be a reason. Doesn't the Score say anything about dealing with it?"

"Even if it does, it may be privileged information that even Grandfather can't view," said Tear.

"...But Ion could," spoke up Anise. "I think Ion can access the highest-level secrets in Yulia City."

"Really?" asked Luke, excited.

"Yeah. I mean, he is the Fon Master."

"So, we go to Daath, grab Ion, get the hell out of there as fast as we can, and fly to Yulia City," said Kokia, thumping her fist onto her palm as if she figured something out. "Yeah! We're going on a rescue mission!"

"Er, from what you're saying, it sounds like a kidnapping," said Felix.

"Yeah," agreed Guy.

"Then, let's go to Daath! There must be a way to fix things!" said Luke.

"But what about going to Baticul to stop the war?" asked Natalia.

"Normally me and my team would go, but I do not think I have enough power to stop the war," replied Ruka.

"Besides, the battlefield fell into the Qliphoth," added Tear. "I doubt there will be any war there."

"Yes, let's hope you're right."

* * *

In Daath, when the group had just entered the city, Kokia shouted, "Gino?!"

Everyone turned to see a young blond haired boy walking past them. When he turned to face them, he looked shocked and...uneased?

"Holy-IT IS GINO!" cried Shiki, tears coming from his eyes.

"Gino?!" exclaimed Rin, turning her head to see her student. "Gino!"

"Who's Gino?" asked Luke. Ruka shrugged.

"Huh? Hey!" said Gino, looking happy to see his friends. He ran towards his friends, but-

**PUNCH! **"Oof!" grunted Gino, clutching his red cheek. Shiki was standing in front of him, with a fist in his hand. "W-what was that for?!"

Shiki got behind Gino, grabbed his arms so that he couldn't move, and said," This is your punishment for making us believe you were dead!"

**SMACK! SMACK! **Now, Rin slapped Gino twice on each cheek really hard too. "You made me thought you were dead! How could you! You idiot student of mine!"

Next, it was Kokia's turn, and this time, she-

**POW! **"Oooh!" said Luke, looking away for a second.

"Right between the legs too," shuddered Guy. "Women are scary!" Everyone felt bad for Gino immediantly.

"Oww...that really hurted, Kokia!" complained Gino.

"Too bad! It was your punishment!" shouted Kokia.

Next, Jun came, and everyone thought, _'And how's a dog supposed to punish Gino?' _

They quickly underestimated Jun when he lifted up his leg. "Yikes," said Luke.

"My, my," said Jade, amused.

"Aw! That was new pants too!" complained Gino.

"Ok, so tell us where the hell have you been!" ordered Rin. "And we want the full truth!"

"Well, you see," started Gino as soon as Shiki released him. "I fought against a really tough monster, but I was injured badly, so I was left unconscious. Then, this kind young old couple took me in and healed my wounds. As soon as I was healed, I tried searching for you guys, but I couldn't find you anywhere."

"Oh," said Shiki. "But, we're just glad to see you again!"

"Idiot! Don't do that again!" ordered Rin. "Or I'll kill you!"

"Man, one minute, they're beating the poor guy up and next, he's forgiven," said Luke, sweatdropping.

"By the way, who are these people?" asked Gino, pointing to Luke's group.

"Well..."

After introducing everyone and explaining the situation, Gino understood. "Hmm...ok. That's...kinda hard to believe. Then again, I don't think you guys are lying."

"We aren't," said Luke.

"Well, the least I can do is escort you guys to Fon Master Ion's room. I know where it is," said Gino, turning around.

"Wait, how do you know where his room is?" asked Anise suspciously. "You're not even an Oracle Knight!"

"A-ah, well, I overheard some guys talking about it," said Gino. "Anyways, I don't think we can waste anymore time here. Agreed?"

"Although I am rather suspciious of you, young man," said Jade. "I suppose that'll have to wait."

"By the way Gino," said Shiki. "Take this." Shiki handed hima rusty dagger.

"Oh, you found it," said Gino, taking it.

"Next time, don't die," ordered Shiki.

"I said I was sorry though..."

When the teams approached the cathedral, they were surprised to see a large angry mob standing in front of the door, yelling about something.

"How long are we going to wait for a ship?!" one of them asked, frustarated.

"When we went to the port, they chased us off and told us to come ask here!" another one said.

"Eighty percent of the Rugnica continent is gone! It's too dangerous! We can't allow the ships to sail!" told Tritheim.

"Stop lying! Who'd believe a story like that?!" shouted a man.

"It's not a lie! The destruction of Rugnica has even put a halt to the war between Kimlasca and Malkuth! We can't send out any ships until we know more!"

'Rugnica's the largest continent in the whole world! How could it be gone!" shouted a man.

"What's happening to the world?" questioned someone.

Finally, the mob gave up and decided to leave, still angry and loaded with questions. Tritheim, who was handling the mob, sighed in relief before going back to the cathedral. "Sounds like King Ingobert wasn't foolish enough to keep fighting," commented Guy.

"Yes, thank goodness for that, at least," sighed Natalia.

"There'll be a huge panic when more people find out, though," said Luke.

"We might avoid that if we can clearly convey to them how to deal with the situation," told Tear.

"There's actually a good effect from lowering the Outer Lands," said Jun. "Sure people will panic, but if this keeps out, there won't be a war to worry about."

"Yes. Let's meet up with Ion," said Jade.

Once inside, Guy asked, "Where's Ion?"

"Perhaps in his own room," said Jade.

"But only executives of the Order can enter Fon Master Ion's room," told Tear. "In place of a lock, there's a fonic glyph that blocks intruders."

"Sounds like a job for Fon Master Guardian Anise Tatlin!" cheered Anise.

"You mean 'former' Fon Master Guardian," reminded Luke.

"Booo. Fine. But I sitll know the incantation to activate the fonic glyph," said Anise, annoyed.

"The fonic glyph's that thing in the next room, right?" asked Luke.

"Yeah. Let's go!" Once in the next room, everyone saw a luminating fonic glyph in the floor and Anise was the first to step on it, making it luminate even more. "Let's see...'The spirit of Yulia is with the Fon Master.'" Then, Anise disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Whoa, she disappeared!" said Luke.

"No, she was teleported somewhere else,' replied Rin.

"It's the same principle as the Yulia Road. Don't worry," assured Tear. Once everyone stepped on the fonic glyph and said the incantaion, they arrived on the highest floor of the cathedral, where Anise was waiting. Anise then escorted them to Ion's room, but two soldiers were guarding the entrance.

"Halt! This is Fon Master Ion's room! Don't go beyond this point!" one of them said.

Before anyone could say anything, Gino and Rin quickly knocked out the guards with their weapons. "Ok, now what?" asked Luke.

"Let's drag these guys inside just in case," said Rin.

"But won't anyone get suspicious of the two guards not guarding Ion's room?" asked Shiki.

"Right now, it's coffee break for them," said Anise. Once inside, everyone couldn't find Ion.

"Well, this is great," said Felix.

"Where did Ion go?" asked Luke.

Then, everyone heard footsteps and voices coming towards the room. "Quiet! Someone's coming!" whispered Tear.

"This is bad! Only authorized personal are allowed here!" warned Anise.

"Ah, we gotta hide thses guys!" hissed Gino, pointing to the two unconscious guards that they carried into the room. Everyone quickly went into the next room as fast as they could, and quietly too.

"Hey, where's Shiki and Jun?" asked Luke once they were in the other room.

"Let's just pray they're not caught," said Jade.

Meanwhile, Mohs and Dist, who were in the next room, were talking about something. "Grand Maestro Mohs, please allow me to confirm your promise," said Dist. "If I help you restart the war, you'll give me Professor Neblim's replica data."

"Leave it to me. I'll take it from Van," agreed Mohs.

"Then allow Dist the Rose to offer you a plan to resuming the war," offered Dist. "First, I believe we should have Fon Master Ion issue an official proclamation ending the truce."

"Hmm...I'll make arrangements as soon as the Fon Master returns from the library."

After the two men left, Gino stood from his hiding place, which was under a table, and knocked on the door to the other room. "Guys? The coast is clear," he whispered.

Once everyone entered the other room, Luke asked, "Hey, where's Shiki?"

Right at that moment, Shiki fell right to the ground on his feet. "Ta da!"

"Whoa!" gasped Guy, surprised.

"How did you do that?!" asked Luke.

"Ninja skills!" answered Shiki.

"We can discuss that later," said Jade. "It seems that Mohs and Van have different objectives."

"Yeah, it feels like Dist is playing them both for his own ends," agreed Rin, leaning against the wall.

"Mohs just wants to cause the war as written in The Score," said Jade. "What's Van's objective?"

"He's trying to drop the Outer Lands and exterminate humanity," finished Tear.

"He doesn't strike me as anyone interested in pointless slaughter," said Juno. "Mohs feels like less of a threat, since we know his objective is more clear."

"Then let's take care of the enemy we know first," said Guy.

"Alright, we're finally bringing that fatso down!" cheered Shiki.

"Shhh!" everyone said.

"Sorry!"

"Anyways, let's go to King Ingobert and convince him to stop listening to Mohs," suggested Guy.

"But, I wonder if Father will believe me," said Natalia, sadden.

"Natalia! Of course he will!" encouraged Luke.

"I may not be his real daughter."

"Only a really bad father would reject someone that's not even his daughter," ensrued Shiki.

"Yeah, right now, let's go to the library!" said Anise, trying to change the subject.

At the library, Ion was surprised to see everyone there. "Oh! What are you all doing here?"

"Ion, the Outer Lands are in danger!" explained Luke. "Please tell us whether the Sephiroth going out of control is written in the Score!"

"That's the first I've heard of it," admitted Ion. "I have never actually confirmed the existence of the Closed Score myself. If I'd known the Closed Score, I believe I would have recognized who Luke was the first time we met, and might have been able to prevent the destruction of Akzeriuth." Luke had a pained expression on his face. "I returned to Daath to come to a full understanding of the Closed Score."

"But does the Closed Score mention anything about the Sephiroth going out of control?" asked Natalia.

"Not that I'm aware of. Let's go back to the chapel and find out," offered Ion. "There's a Fonstone enshrined there. We can check it out."

Once at the back of the chapel, Ion announced, "This Fonstone was formed by combining the First through Sixth Fonstones. Fon Masters can then read the entire Score through reading the fragments. But the volume is immense. I'll go over the Score regarding the collapses these past few years."

As Ion concentrated, the Fonstones started to glow. "ND 2000. In Kimlasca shall be born the scion of Lorelei's power. He will be royal blood with hair of red. He shall be called 'the light of the sacred flame,' and he will lead Kimlasca-Lanvaldear to new prosperity. ND2002. The one who would seize glory shall destroy the island of his birth, a land named Hod. War shall perish between Kimlasca and Malkuth for a full cycle of seasons. ND2018. The young Scion of Lorelei's power shall bring his people to the miner's city. There, the youth will turn power to calamity and be a weapon of Kimlasca, destroying himself and the city. Thereafter, the land of Rugnica will be enveloped in war, and Malkuth will lose territory. Kimlasca-Lanvaldear shall thrive, and this shall lead to unprecedented prosperity."

Immediantly, Ion fell to his knees, exhausted. Anise caught him on time. "Ion!"

"That's all the Sixth Fonstone had to say about the collapse," gasped Ion.

'So, all it talks about is Akzerituh and the war," said Guy.

"The Sephiroth going out of control might be written on the Seventh Fonstone," said Luke.

"But we don't know where that is," said Juno.

"Who's this 'scion of Lorelei's power?'" asked Tear.

"Well, from the details, the scion having red hair and all, I'd bet it on...Luke," said Kokia.

"But Luke was only born seven years ago," said Tear.

"This is ND2018. It said ND2000, so it has to be Asch," corrected Jade.

"So, Asch was supposed to die along with Akzeriuth, but he's still alive," muttered Rin.

"But Luke went to Akzeriuth before that could happen. This Score is messed up," said Anise.

"Maybe it's not the Score that's messed up," said Gino.

"Asch did show up later, but not as Luke," said Guy.

"Luke's existence-the existence of a replica-is missing from Yulia's Score," told Tear.

"Are you saying that me being born threw the Score off track?" asked Luke.

Just then, three Oracle Knights broke into the chapel. "Found you!"

Immediantly, Tear, Guy, and Rin killed the three soldiers in a flash. "Everyone, please run! You too, Anise!" pleaded Ion.

"Let's get back to the Albiore," said Jade.

Everyone tried their best to get out of Daath as quickly as they could, but many Oracle Knights and even Mohs were blocking the exit. Jade, Ruka, and Rin were gathering fonons to each cast a spell. "Grand Maestro Mohs," said Tear. "Auldrant has already gone down a different path from Yulia's Score!"

"Silence! You've forgotten your mission for the Seventh Fonstone and thrown yourself in this rabble!" scolded Mohs. "As long as Luke dies and war begins as written in the Score, prosperity will follow!"

"F**k you, fatso!" cursed Shiki, shocking everyone. "Yeah, you heard me!"

"Don't resist, or this woman dies!" sneered an awfully familiar voice. Everyone turned and saw Dist next to his floating chair, but more importantly, Noelle sitting on the chair and unconscious.

"Coward!" shouted Rin.

"Wait! Do as he says," said Jade.

Dist laughed. "You look great like that, Jade!"

"I'm honored by your compliment," said Jade sarcastically.

"No one's complimenting you!"

"What are you going to do with us?" asked Juno.

"We're taking you to Baticul," answered Mohs. "There, we're going to have you help us restart the war."

"Grand Maestro Mohs," said Ruka, stepping forward. Even though she dislikes the man, she has to show respect, even if it's a little. "Even if Natalia is not the real princess, and Luke is a replica, I myself am still royal blood! Stand down, or else I will order you to be executed!"

"Yeah, you tell them, Ruka!" cheered Shiki.

"Oh really?" challenged Mohs. "Your words is more the reason why you should be kept in the manor under close watch. I already explained to Duke Fabre about the situation, and he wants you back _alive. _Obviously, your mind has been corrupted from traveling with these people and you're being used! Another reason that Duke Fabre wants you back home!"

"How dare you make up such a horrible lie!" shouted Ruka glaring at Mohs with icy cold blue eyes that would send chills to anyone. "You disgust me! Not once has my mind been corrupted, nor has anyone used me!"

"It doesn't matter anyways," said Mohs. "He wants you alive, no exceptions. And if you don't come, that woman dies. Do you want that?"

"..." Ruka didn't and couldn't say or do anything at the moment. She, and her friends were cornered.

"Take them away!" ordered Dist.

While sailing back to Baticul on the ship, the two teams were separated. Luke's team on a room, while Ruka's team on a different room. "Um...what happens to us?" asked Kokia.

"We'll probably be arrested," said Rin.

"What if they let us go?" asked Gino.

"They wouldn't if they let us go, they'll think we'll rescue everyone, so I think that's why they're arresting us to make sure that doesn't happen," told Juno.

"Then, send me off once we land," said Felix. "I'll wait for a couple of minutes before coming to rescue you."

"There will be lots of soldiers! And what if they try to shoot you down?' asked Kokia.

"Don't worry! I can't die!" assured Felix, making everyone confused.

* * *

_Back in Baticul... _

While everyone else was being escorted to the castle, Ruka was the only one who was being escroted to House Fabre, her home, by some guards. When arriving in the entrance of her parent's room, she took a deep breath, and gathered her courage. Now, her mind had turned to steel, and she felt calm and cool.

When the guards opened the door, Ruka saw both her parents sitting on a bed, When they saw her, her father, Duke Fabre, sat up while her ill mother remained seated. Duke Fabre turned to the guards and ordered, "Leave us alone, and don't come until I call you."

Immediantly, the guards closed the door and left the family to deal with their own matters. "Ruka! Are you alright?" asked Susanne, happy to see her daughter again.

Ruka turned to her mother. "I am fine, thank you."

"Ruka," called Duke Fabre, catching her attention. "First, place your items and weapon here." Ruka obeyed and placed her things and sword at the bed next to Susanne's before walking back to where she was. "Grand Maestro Mohs told me everything that's happening so far. Needless to say, I'm disappointed in you."

Susanne turned to her husaband. "Dear, please don't be too harsh-"

"Mother, please stay out of this," said Ruka as calmly and smoothing as she could to her fragile mother. "This is between me and Father."

Duke Fabre nodded. "Natalia and Luke are not part of your family, they are imposters. I don't know where my real son is, or if he's even still alive, but you are the only full blooded heir. After Natalia and Luke are dead, we will restart the war, and you will become heir to the throne and the Duchess of House Fabre."

"But they cannot die," said Ruka, trying to stay as calm as she could. "If Grand Maestro Mohs filled you in, then this war has to be stopped immediantly because the other Outer Lands will fall! The Outer Lands falling are more important than some war!"

"...And what would be your point?" asked Duke Fabre coldly, shocking Ruka. "Malkuth has been our enemy for a long time, and it's time to settle this, once Natalia and Luke are dead. Besides, who ever heard of something ridiculous as the Outer Lands falling? Anyways, after they're dead, you will be wed to a fiancee and be the youngest Queen in Kimlasca, and you have to be married and birth a child due to your condition. I'm not interested in anything other than that."

Ruka knew that her father was strict, but this really crossed the line. "Marriage? Have you even seen what's happen to the Rugnica continent?!"

"I have."

"And you are just going to turn your back on your own niece and son!"

"They are not my nierce and son, they're imposters, and you shouldn't think of them as family!" shouted Duke Fabre.

"How could you be so heartless?!" shouted back Ruka.

Duke Fabre's and Susanne's eyes opened widely at this comment. Duke's Fabre's expression showed a mix of shock and rage. 'What did you say?!"

Ruka stood, unfazed at her father's tone, no longer the frightened but cheerful little girl she once was. "Yes, you heard me. Did I stutter?" she asked in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"So you chose to defie me?" Duke Fabre asked, more angry. "You will face an even greated punishment, not just for running away TWICE, but for disobeying me!"

Ruka's eyes narrowed in resolve as she spoek boldly, "That is another thing. I am not taking orders from you anymore."

Duke Fabre, not being the most understanding type, didn't take his daughter's insubordination too well. "You WILL obey me...or face the consequences!"

**CRASH! **Ruka threw an expensive vase at the ground, maing a loud sound and breaking it. She picked up the sharpest shard she could find and held it right in front of her throat, hands gripping tightly around it. "Try insulting Natalia and Luke again, and you will lose all hope of every getting a new heir to the throne!" Ruka threatned and challenged Duke Fabre, her eyes full of determination and coldness. "I am going to speak my mind, and you are going to listen!"

"Grr..." Duke Fabre growled in anger, but kept his cool. "Why should I-"

"I am the only full blooded heir left for the throne, is that not right?' questioned Ruka. "That is why you are desperate to getting me married and have me birth a child so young! If I die, then you will not being able to get a future heir for the next generation, and Kimlasca will fall to Malkuth. You're the same as any selfish man, only thinking of yourself, and you see everyone else as less important than a worm and tool."

That last sentence had her parents speechless. Good, Ruka was expecting that. "I was thinking about the country!" argued Duke Fabre. "And for the best for you!"

"The best of me? Do not make me laugh!" shouted Ruka. "Every day, my life was cruel, and it felt as if I was going through Hell itself!"

"Then, you've learned nothing!" snapped Duke Fabre.

"No! I learned everything!" replied Ruka, the spark of righteous anger now bursting into flames. "If I have to follow orders from someone like you, I would rather end my life here and now!"

"Ruka, please don't!" begged Susanne.

"Listen. To me," ordered Ruka, her anger growing stronger and stronger. "I have nothing but hatred towards you, and you are just giving me one more reason. Listen to me, are you going to abandon all hopes because of your foolish selfishness? The decision is yours."

"...Fine, I'll listen to what you have to say," decided Duke Fabre, cletching his fists tightly. "But first, lower that shard."

Ruka warned, "If I hear a single word from your mouth calling the guards, I'll just slit my throat here and now." She carefully lowered the shard down, straightened her back, and spoke, "For so long, I wanted you to love me. Everyone else, especially Mother, loves me, except you do not appear to show any affection for me. I tried my best to please you, but you always _rejected _me." She spat that word out venomously.

"Therefore, tell me, _Father, _did you ever love me?" she asked, waiting for her Father's answer. Then...

"No. Not once did I love you," was his answer.

Ruka was in shock for a moment, but shook her head and asked, "Why?"

"Because, once I learned you had the same conditions as your Mother, I thought I couldn't love a daughter that had a short life span. So, I avoided you, hoping to avoid the pain."

"...And what about Luke? After he lost all of his memories?"

"The very same reason, because I love an amnesic son," replied Duke Fabre. "Or, someone that's not even my son."

"That is the very reason?" asked Ruka.

"Yes."

"One last question. I have met with an...victim and survivor of Hod," replied Ruka, shocking Duke Fabre. "He also claims that he is part of the Gardios family."

"The Gardios family?!"

Ruka continued. "He told me everything that has happened, how he saw everything when he was just a child. The slaughter of the maids, his family members, everyone! He even said that you yourself did it by yourself and you laughed while you did it. Tell me, I could understand that you had to slaughter them, but why...why did you kill them sadistically?!"

Duke Fabre flinched at her words, but answered, "Because they deserved it. They killed some of my friends and family too, so now they've paid the price."

"...Duke Fabre," spoke Ruka, her voice cold. "I finally understand...what a fiend you are. I was a fool, to believe that you had even a shard of love for me or the rest of your family. Until until now, I had faith, in Duchess Fabre's words, that you would show even a slim affection. And thus, I do not doubt her character. But now...I cannot simply believe that a man like you...is my father."

Duke Fabre and his wife looked up in surprise. Ruka was no longer calling them as 'Mother" or 'Father?'" That means...

"Not only have you killed the Gardios family while enjoying it, but you had the nerve to insult Luke and Natalia, who are part of your family," scolded Ruka. "After I leave here today, I shall never come here again. Nor will I ever call you or Duchess Fabre 'Mother' and 'Father.' I will set Luke and his friends and my friends free. But more importantly, we WILL stop the war, even if it means disobeying the Score and being called criminals. For me, there is no other choice to be made. I cannot walk away from something I know is right. I am seeing this through the end, and you cannot stop me."

"You think...I will let you leave?" asked Duke Fabre, seething in anger. "Know your plac-"

**CRASH! **Duke Fabre fell to the ground, unconscious, with Susanne standing behind him. Ruka's eyes widen in shock when she realized what her own mother had done. She had taken a large vase and smashed it against Duke Fabre's head, knocking him out instantly.

"Now's your chance, Ruka!" pleaded Susanne, grabbing Ruka's bag and sword and handing them back to Ruka. "You must flee!"

"W-why are you doing this?" asked Ruka, after taking her stuff.

"Think of this as a final request as your Mother, now hurry!" begged Susanne.

Ruka nodded. "Thank you, Duchess Fabre!"

With that said, Ruka broke down the doors and rushed to get to the exit. She heard shouting and guards running after her. Just then, Felix arrived at her side. "Ruka!" he called.

"Felix? A very good timing!" panted Ruka. "Please help me out here!"

"You need a lift, right? Sure, no problem!" agreed Felix. Ruka grabbed onto his leg, and Felix flew away, carrying Ruka with him.

"What is going on?" asked Ruka.

"Well, the King no longer accepts Natalia as his daughter," explained Felix. "Then, at the throne room, where Asch freed us all, he told us to go off without him as he fought off Dist and some guy named Largo! Luke and his friends are trying to escape as we speak, but Kokia, Rin, Shiki, Juno, Gino, and Jun are in front of the castle, trying to hold the guards off so that they can't come in the castle where Asch is!"

"Dist and Largo?! The two God Generals?!" exclaimed Ruka. "Take me to everyone guarding the castle!'

"Ok!" agreed Felix. When Ruka landed in the castle entrance, her friends turned to her. "Hey! You made it back safely!" cheered Shiki.

"No time to explain!" said Ruka. "I must help Asch! He canot handle two God Generals himself! You all guard the entrance! Rin, permission to borrow your bird?"

"Permission granted!" agreed Rin. "Now hurry!"

"Alright, looks like you and me are going to be a team again!" cheered Felix. It had been so long since they last fought as a team, not since Ruka released him. With that said, Ruka pushed opened the castle doors.

* * *

**Hope: We're done for today!**

**Shiki: Hey! There's no skits today!**

**Hope: Yeah, I'm too tired today, so I'm just going to leave it at that. Well, see ya guys!**


	19. Tag team! Luke finds out the truth!

**Hope: Alright, new chapter, here we go! Ruka, disclaimer!**

**Ruka: Mage of Hope doesn't own Tales of the Abyss! **

* * *

Ruka brushed past civilians trying to escape the castle, and of course, her friends were letting the civilians get outside while they were fighting off soldiers trying to get in the castle for backup. Ruka didn't need to stop and check in since she had been practically been born here, and the guards were all knocked out or dead.

She was instantly greeted by the sounds of warfare and battle cries echoing throughout the large room. Ruka watched with interest as the God General, Asch, spun by, whipping his sword up in time to parry Largo's humongous scythe. Next, Asch dodged just in time to avoid the claws of a robot that Dist probably made. Speaking of which, Dist was floating in the chair above Asch and Largo with his flying chair, watching the battle with amusement and not paying attention to Ruka.

"Go, go, my Kaiser Dist # 2!" cheered Dist, excited. Ruka stared blankly as she saw servants ushering the king out of the throne room, using a secret passage behind his throne room.

* * *

_Meanwhile... _

"Moonlight Raven!" cried Shiki. He sliced through two soldiers with one kunai in each hand, then leaped into the air and fell with a roundhouse kick to a nearly defeated soldier nearby.

Soldiers who could do acrobats jumped into the air high, ready to strike down from above. "Swallow Dance!" shouted Kokia. She jumped diagonally towards the soldiers, spinning higher into the air with each kick. Then, as she fell to the ground, she raised her sword above her head and brought it down on a soldier, killing him instantly.

"Tiger Blade!" shouted Gino, slashing upwards while jumping. Then, he slashed downwards while falling, killing a soldier that was about to attack Rin from behind.

"Hey, thanks!" called Rin. "Chain Revolver!" She jumped into the air, performing an overhead flip and firing at multiple soldiers.

"They just keep coming!" shouted Juno. "Eclair de Larmes!" He burned a devastating glyph in the ground, killing a lot of soldiers who happen to step the glyph. "Dear Yulia, forgive me..."

"Fireball Barrage!" cried Felix, gathering up as much energy as he could. He fired several fireballs to the enemy, but his friends had to dodge most of them.

"Hey! Watch where you're aiming!" shouted Shiki before he slashed down a soldier.

"How many are there?" asked Jun, quickly slashing a soldier from behind.

"Hey, are we supposed to kill this many soldiers?" asked Gino. "I mean, they are trying to defned this kindgom. Don't they need soldiers for the war?"

"Yikes," said Rin. "Ok, instead of killing soldiers, let's just damage or knock them out."

"Yeah," sighed Kokia, taking a breather. "More soldiers should be coming soon-"

"There's people blocking the entrance! And they killed our best soldiers!" one of the approaching soldiers shouted.

"Well, that was fast," said Shiki, surprised.

After knocking out the enemies that were coming, more soldiers came. "Ugh, they just keep coming out of the woodwork," complained Shiki.

"Be a man! Shut up and fight like one," encouraged Rin. "Incoming!"

"Sharpness!" called Juno, raising Kokia's attack power.

"Anyone want to try their luck?" challenged Kokia, ready to fight.

* * *

"Hrgh!" grunted Asch, jumping back a bit. He got a bit of a scratch at his side thanks to Dist's robot attacking him, and Largo stepping in to finish Asch. Luckily, Asch dodged them, but got a bit injured.

"Ha! You can't even scratch my Kaiser Dist # 2! That proves just how weak you've become!" taunted Dist.

"Bastard..." muttered Asch.

"I say that we end this, Asch," suggested Largo, raising up his scythe. He brought it down, but Asch rolled out of the way and stood up, panting heavily.

"Oh? What's wrong, Asch? Cat got your tongue? You know, if you're tired, you can always admit it. That way, I'll put an end to your misery!" laughed Dist.

"You...as soon as I'm done with Largo, you're next!" shouted Asch. "And as soon as I'm finished with you, little more than dust will remain!"

"Largo, stand back," ordered Dist. "My Kaiser Dist # 2 will take care of Asch. Now, attack!"

Dist's robot obeyed and steered towards Asch as fast as the wind. Asch jumped on the robot's arm and proceeded to run up, but the robot's other arm tried to strike Asch. Asch tried to block the sharp claws, but when he did, he was knocked off the arm and fell several meters back before standing up again.

"You sure don't give up, do you? My Kaiser Dist # 2 is made of the strongest metal there is! Nothing can stop it!" challenged Dist. "You wasted enough time! Finish him-"

"Flamme Rouge."

**BOOM! **A large circle of flame of flame appeared below the robot, creating a fiery creational glyph. Then, the glyph luminated and strong flames appeared and burned the robot, making it melt completely to the ground until it was malfunctional. Also, smoke filled the area, making it difficult to see.

"NOOOO! MY KAISER DIST # 2!" cried Dist. "Who did that?! Who?! When I find out who did that, I will show them pain unthinkable!"

"Hahahaha! Nice work!" cheered an unfamiliar voice.

As the smoke started to go away, a young, calm, and familiar voice replied, "Have a care that your mouth does not make promises your skill cannot keep."

When the smoke cleared, everyone was surprised to see Ruka by Asch's side, a bird sitting on her shoulder, and that she was the one who casted that fonic arte. "Wha-?! Don't interfere, fool!" shouted Asch.

"Oh! Is everyone's favorite mage going to play with us now? Such vulgar behavior would hardly befit a lady!" sneered Dist. "You should run along and play dolls, girlie! Besides, I don't think you'll last more than a second or two against me, Dist the Rose!"

"What are you doing here?" whispered Asch to Ruka as Dist was ranting on and on.

"Asch, you have to pull yourself together," whispered back Ruka. "I shall buy you as much time as I can for you to rest."

"There's no need, thanks to that distraction, I caught my breath, so now, I'm ready to fight for a bit longer."

"Good, as soon as I am done with Dist the Reaper, I shall help you defeat Largo the Black Lion," whispered Ruka. "Oh, and Felix here, the bird, will help you out."

"No, you need to get out of here," hissed Asch.

"You cannot face off two God Generals on your own, even if one of them is a coward. Besides, I ahve seen what you have done against them, and it seems like you were going to lose. I am going to help you, whether you like it or not."

"HEY! Are you two listening to me?!" shouted Dist, bringing the sibiling's attention.

"Shut up, evil scientist! I hate you more than I hate Mohs!" shouted Felix. Everyone grew silent when they heard the bird talk.

"I-I have no idea how that _vulgar _animal can talk," started Dist. "But as soon as you two are gone, perhaps I'll sit in the throne for a while."

Ruka only glared angrily at the flamboyish God General. "You have no right to sit in the royal throne."

"Now now," said Dist. "I think that I, the glorius Dist the Rose, is worthy of such a chair like this. Oh, do you think your uncle will mind if I usurp him?" Dist smiled in a creepy way like he always does.

**BOOM! **A strike of thunder came from above and missed Dist, but did destroy the floor immensely. If anyone were to take that blow, well, there wouldn't be an anyone. "Eek!" squealed Dist.

"Still your tongue, villain. Lest you tempt me to do it in your stead," threatned Ruka. She must have missed purposely, and as a sign of a warning to Dist. The temperature drops several degrees as the threat in Ruka's words chills the very air itself.

Largo didn't have to be a genius to understand what's going to happen next. "Dist, get ready!"

"I know! Time to teach that girl a lesson for nearly throwing lighting at me!" shouted Dist.

"Very well, you knuckle-dragging ape," agreed Ruka, unsheathing her sword. "What say I sear the flesh off your bones with a little lightning?"

Asch let out a cry while charging towards Largo, with Felix as his assistant in firing fireballs. The two God Generals fought when their weapons clashed. Quietly, Ruka began reciting a fonic arte, drawing in the neccessary fonons for 'Explosion.'

Dist seemed to notice this, despite her careful preparation. "Now, that isn't fair, making the first move! I think it's time to use my new toy."

Ruka didn't like the sound of that, and began gathering fonons as fast as she could. Dist pulled out a weirdlooking, flashy object from behind his chair and strapped it to his arm. The incantation for Ruka's fonic arte was almost complete...

At that moment, Dist flipped a switch on his weird contraption, which all of the fonons she had been gathering until that point were yanked roughly from her body and flew straight towards Dist. It winded her enough to make a bit of saliva drip from her mouth, as if she had been punched by someone too hard.

"Ahahahaha! I knew it would work!" Dist squealed, hugging his arm with his new attachment on while Ruka wiped the saliva out of her mouth. Ruka glowered at him, her mind already processing what had happened. That machine in his arm was taking in all of the fonons in the vicinity.

"My turn! Explosion!" Dist shouted. Ruka couldn't predict where the fonic arte was coming from, so just in case, she raised up her sword to defend herself.

Luckily, she managed to block out the most effective damage, but the impact of it sent her flying backwards right into Asch. The redhead grunted at the sudden impact and leaned back a bit more so that she could recover a little more easily. Felix was distracting Largo with his fireballs so he can give time to the two sibilings.

"Asch, Dist the Reaper has a weird machine on his arm that can absorb fonons and send them straight back at you," replied Ruka. She felt his body brace at that moment and heard steel on steel.

"I'm a little busy with another person at the moment," he grunted. "I'll help when I can." He pushed off away from her and resumed his battle with Largo.

"Ahahaha! Are you done already, little girl?" called Dist, looking straight down at her. She sprinted through the debris, hoping to catch Dist off guard. Sadly, he was aware where she was and aimed his arm at her.

Ruka felt that punching sensation again as the arte fired out of his weird device. This time, it was a Blessed Drop being fired at her. She dodged to the right and keep her advance towards the silver haired man. Then, she grabbed a dagger that was hiding in her boot and fired it at the device.

Dist, not falling for the same trick the last they encountered, made his floating chair move so that the dagger could miss. "Ha! You think I'm going to fall for that again? Guess again!" He gave a cocky smile and flipped another switch on. The pressure in the room suddenly plummeted, throwing Asch, Largo, and Ruka to the floor. The fonons in their body seemed to leave them all at once, throwing off their balance and taking some of their energy source away.

'Aha! Take this! Judgement!" Rays of light shined down on the three who were struggling to get up. Ruka held her sword above her head, deflecting the rays somehow while the two inhabitants were doing a crazy dance to try to avoid the dangerous beams of light.

Ruka's blade somehow glowed white as she ran to one of the remaining stone pillars and took cover behind it, in case Dist decided to pull another Judgement on them.

"Dist, Asch and I are down here! You traitor!" Largo shouted to the flying man.

"Well, you were in the way," scoffed Dist.

"Bastard!" Asch yelled from the ground. "Keep your fights to you and your opponent, don't get us involved!"

Ruka took in a shuttering breath while the three quarrelled. She located the dagger she had thrown a few feet behind Dist. She would get the dagger in order to destroy the device that's absorbing fonons, but she had a better idea.

She raised up her sword, and shouted, "Asch, Felix, get out of the way!" She then brought it down, sending a large wave towards Dist from behind.

After receiving that warning, both of them jumped out of the way, and Dist turned around to see a huge wave coming towards him. He then pressed another button in his device, and a barrier appeared in front of him.

The barrier seemed to crack and crack every single second, but when the dust clear, everyone saw that ever though the barrier seemed ready to break at any second, Dist had blocked the attack.

"He is persistent," muttered Ruka, readying her sword.

Dist flew at the exit. "Mwahahaha! I will admit, your little attack did catch me off guard, but this is goodbye for both you and Asch!" Right as he unleashed a fonic arte, the machine seemed to give off a zip and then promptly exploded. Dist screeched as his hand was somewhat burned.

"Ha! Looks like your machine was useless!" shouted Asch.

"Grrr! Well, what about this?" Dist then threw a strange crystal in the air. The crystal seemed to float in midair, then glowed blue. "This is a small invention of mine! As long as it's not destroyed, this entire area is completely blocked from the inside and out!"

"Dist! You do realize that means we're trapped here too, right?!" shouted Largo.

"Of don't worry! Though this crystal can't be destroyed by fonic artes, it can be destroyed by physical strength, so you'll destroy it once we take care of those two!"

"Grr...fine!" Largo charged towards Asch, who had barely raised his sword just in time to block, causing a deadlock between the two.

"Felix! Carry me!" ordered Ruka as she ran past Asch and Largo.

"Ok!" agreed Felix, grabbing onto the back of Ruka's collar and carrying her off towards Dist.

"Not so fast!" shouted Dist, pressing some buttons from a remote he pulled out. Several robots that were hiding in the throne room appeared.

"Felix, please take care of Dist! I shall hold them off!" shouted Ruka.

"Alright!" Felix dropped Ruka, and when he did, Ruka sliced a weak robot in half as she was falling, landing safely.

Meanwhile, Largo was applying pressure on his blade, causing his opponent's knees to buckle ever so slightly. Fortunately for Asch, he was able to push the black man back, making him slid on his feet before he came to a stop. Largo charged towards the ex-God General, swinging his scythe with multiple powerful strikes that forced Asch to go on the defensive.

It was his instincts and swordsplay that kept Asch in the game, countering Largo's heavy swings and raw power with his own swift, precise blows. For a while, none of the God Generals seemed to give any opening as they dueled skillfully.

_'Damn! We won't get anywhere like this!' _thought Asch. He used the momentum of Largo's blows against him as he let the opponent's scythe alide along with his own sword. The force used for the swing gave Asch a much needed opening. He spun around Largo and swung his sword down on his opponent's unguarded back.

Largo roared in pain, that was a deep wound that Asch had delivered. Exhausted, and way past his limit, Largo fell to his knees and coughed out blood. His vision was hazy now, and he seemed unable to move.

Beofre Asch could finish his off, he heard a cry behind him and turned around. He saw Ruka taking down the robots one by one, by they were giving her a rough time. Then, he saw one of them punch her from behind, making her cough out blood.

That did it. Asch blindfully charged towards the robots, ignoring Largo, and cutting the rest down. Ruka saw what had happened, and knew that Asch must have been worried about her, since she did take that attack.

"W-what?!" exclaimed Dist.

"Asch, guards will be here soon, so we have no more time to waste on Dist the Reaper," said Ruka. "We have to destroy that crystal!"

"Grrr! It's Dist the Rose!"

"Fireball Barrage!" shouted Felix. He fired multiple fireballs at Dist, making him scream and fly away from the crystal.

"Now, Asch!" shouted Ruka. Asch jumped into the air, and with all of his strength, he destroyed the crystal, disabling the barrier surrounding the area.

"Nooooo!" shouted Dist. Then, he got interrupted by a huge fireball, which caused his floating chair to explode and send Dist out of the throne room and towards the sky. "I'M BLASTING OFFFFF!"

Just then, Kokia and Juno came into the throne room. "Hey! Ruka and Luke!" shouted Kokia.

"This is Asch actually," said Ruka.

"Heal!" shouted Juno. Immediantly, both Ruka and Asch were healed completely.

"Hey, we got Noelle out of the jail cell, but we need to hurry! More guards are coming!" warned Kokia.

"Damn it! The stupid replica and Natalia better make it out of Baticul!" muttered Asch. He pushed Kokia and Juno out of the way and ran out of the castle.

"Let us follow him," said Ruka. When they got outside, they saw Asch going down the elevator.

"Ruka! Arr you alright? You too, Felix?" asked Rin.

"We're fine," said Felix. "We gotta make sure Luke and the others made it out of this city!"

"Let's follow Asch then!" said Shiki. When the group arrived to where Asch was, he had knocked out a lot of soldiers or possibly killed them.

"Asch, we have to get out of here!" shouted Ruka.

"I know," said Asch. "The replica and the others already went to Inista Marsh. I think they're heading to Belkend."

"Let us hurry then," said Ruka.

"There they are! Get them!" shouted a soldier.

"Jeez, how many are there?" asked Shiki. "We took care like 30 or 40 soldiers already!"

"Fine, follow me!" shouted Asch.

"We'll take the Albiore!" shouted Noelle.

"But doesn't that thing only fly?" asked Jun.

"It can still travel by water! Now, let's hurry!"

A few hours later, the group finally arrived in Belkend while sailing in water with the Albiore.

When they arrived, Oracle Knights surrounded the group. "Asch the Bloody! Commandant Grants wishes to see you!" one of them ordered. "And bring the people you brought along too!"

"Tch, fine," said Asch. Asch's group went inside Lab 1 in Belkend, where Van was supposed to be.

"Asch, do you know where Van's office is?" asked Rin.

"How do you know he has an office here?" asked Asch, leading the way.

"I-I didn't. I thought he might have one here."

"Hmph. Whatever. Yes, I do know where his office is if you just follow me."

When Asch and the others arrived in a large door, he announced, "Here's Van's office."

"Van..." muttered Rin. Shiki and Gino has never seen their teach so angry before.

When he entered, everyone saw Van, Legretta, and Luke's team in there. "It's about time, Asch," said Van. "With your hyperresonance, together we will create a new world order."

"No! If you need hyperresonance, then use the replica there!" rejected Asch, pointing to Luke.

"Tha inferior product? He can't even control a complete hyperresonance on his own," said Van.

"Van!" yelled Ruka, surprising everyone in the room when she unsheathed her sword. What surprised everyone even more was when strong winds started surrounding her blade and making it glow green. "I raise up my sword solely to defeat you! Prepare!"

Legretta reacted quickly by getting out her guns and preparing to shoot, but Rin was also prepared herself. Rin fired at one of Legretta's hands, making the God General drop her gun and clutch her bleeding hand.

"It's all right, Legretta," assured Van. "They pose no threat. They're just furious. They won't harm us."

"And just what makes you think I will not attack?" questioned Ruka, trying to stay calm as she could. "I could crush you right now!"

"Yeah!" agreed Shiki. "There's...15...yeah! 15 of us, and just 2 of you! We've got you outnumbered and outmatched!"

"No, the odds are against us now," said Jade.

"Yeah. We won't be able to escape this one unharmed, considering there are still Oracle Knights here" said Guy. "Plus, they may be outmatched, but don't underestimate them, especially Van."

"Van, we'll both withdraw," told Asch as Ruka sheathed her sword.

"Is that alright, Commandant?" asked Legretta.

"Improving Asch's mood could be beneficial," said Van.

"The Commandant has spoken. Now, leave," ordered Legretta.

After everyone was outside, Natalia told Asch, "Asch, thank you for saving us at Baticul."

"Yeah, we're only here because of you," agreed Luke.

"Don't get me wrong. I only saved you because Fon Master told me to," said Asch.

"Ion told you?!" asked Anise.

"I have something for you. Come to the inn." At the inn, when everyone went inside, they saw Noelle safe and sound.

"Noelle! You're okay!" said Luke, relieved.

"We rescued her when we were trying to help out Asch," said Shiki. "Oh, and 'thanks' for not saying thank you when you were in trouble."

"I never asked for your help," scoffed Asch.

"The Albiore's ability to fly is sealed in Daath," revealed Noelle.

"What? If you can't fly, how did you get here?" asked Tear.

"It can still travel through water, so I managed with that."

"They probably removed the flightstone, the fonstone that controls the hover drive," told Guy.

"So we can't fly until we get that back?" asked Luke.

"Yeah. The Albiore's just a ship for the moment," said Guy.

"Ion asked me to give this to you," said Asch to Jade.

After being handed a book, Jade examined it. "This is a history of the Dawn Age. It's one of the Order's forbidden texts."

"Forbidden texts are those the Order designated as harmful and gathered up, right?" asked Gino.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" asked Anise.

"My cousin's friend told me. He's from the Order," replied Gino.

"This is an old text," told Jade.

"Ion said you'd find it useful in lowering the Outer Lands," said Asch to the Necromancer.

"It will take time to read it. Can we save the talk for tommorow?" asked Jade.

"Sure. You're probably the only one of us who could make sense of it, anyways," agreed Guy.

"Ahem," said Rin, clearing her throat and crossing her arms. Ruka and Gino were also standing by her side.

"You guys can read it too?" asked Shiki.

"Yes," said Ruka.

"Don't worry! The more the merrier," encouraged Gino. Nobody said anything. "Um...I mean...never mind."

"We'll read it with Jade," said Rin.

"Alright. We're counting on the four of you," agreed Luke.

"Then we'll see you in the morning," said Jade.

"Ah, hold on. Can I borrow Ruka for a sec? I gotta talk to her," requested Luke once everyone left for their rooms.

"Sure. Why not?" said Jade.

As soon as Luke fetched Ruka and they were outside, Ruka asked, "What did you wanted to talk about?"

"...Why did you wanted to kill Master Van right there and then?"

"Because he had also killed Akzeriuth, and he would be planning to kill more people. If I did not stop him, more lives would be erased from existence," told Ruka. "But, I could not do it, because it was not the time. But lowering the Outer Lands and helping the people is what you wanted, right?"

"But..."

"What? Are you still hesitant on killing Van?" asked Ruka calmly. "If so, then I shall deal with Van. If you cannot bring yourself to kill Van, then I shall do it."

"No, I don't want you to kill him," said Luke. "Look, it's a bit complicated right now. I mean-I don't want you to kill Master Van, and I don't want to either, but-"

"Luke, you might as well be saying you want Van to be spared from death," said Ruka. "If you try to be a hero and save every single person in the world, they will die eventually. Or, perhaps you just want to spare the innocent ones and the ones really close to you, and throw away the ones who are evil?"

"No, but-look, I had to talk to you about something," said Luke, seriously. "Let's try this again, what's your opinion on killing?"

"...Killing is a sinful thing, but I still do it anyways," answered Ruka emotionlessly. "I know that killing is not the answer to everything, but when you are faced with a difficult choice, you do what you must. Taking someone's life is taking away their future. But this situation is different. Sacrifices must be made in order to save the world, sacrifices like Van. People may not have the right to kill, but that does not mean they do not have the ability and power to. In fact, if people are close to dying, then we should just give them a painless and swift death."

"How can you speak about killing like that?!" asked Luke, raising his voice. Ruka was surprised, but remained cool and calm. Just seeing that irritated and upsetted him. Why would his little sis talk to calmly about death? He could understand if she didn't want to talk about it, or would cry about it, but this? "Don't you feel any pity or scared once you killed someone? Anything?!"

"...I rarely do," answered Ruka. "Why are you making a big deal like this? Tear told me how you made your first kill. I understand you were scared and terrified. However, this is different. Though you have killed before, you must face your biggest challenge, kill the one you hold dear. Thus, I ask you this again, why are you making a big deal like this, as in, why are you worried about me killing someone?"

"I'm worried because my little sister is talking so calmly about killing as if she's some serial killer, and not acting terrified like girls her age should! That's the behavior of a common criminal!" shouted Luke, bursting out his feelings. When he realized what he said, he immediantly regretted them.

Ruka's face was calm, not even showing a shred of anger, but she was cletching her fists tightly. "I see. From your words, you think of me as a fragile girl who cannot do anything but kill," she said.

"Ruka, I didn't-"

"No, it is alright. You have voiced your opinion, and I shall accept it," said Ruka.

"Then...do you still intend to kill people like Master Van?"

"Intend to? I already have."

"..."

"I apologize, but I should go back to Jade. I must help him study the forbidden text."

"Ruka...I'm sorry," apologized Luke.

"There is no need to apologize," assured Ruka. "It is probably my fault for you to misunderstand things. Come, we should go back to the inn." When Ruka turned around, she said, "Oh, and one more thing, Luke. Back in Baticul, I disowned Duke Fabre and Duchess Fabre. They are no longer my parents."

"W-what?" wondered Luke.

"And if they are no longer my parents, that also means that you are no longer my brother, Asch is no longer my other brother, and Natalia is not my cousin," replied Ruka. "There, now you will not have to worry about anything."

"Wait, Ruka! Why did you disown Father and Mother?" asked Luke, even more confused.

"First, Duke Fabre is not my father. Second, I did it because Duke Fabre is a horrible, heartless man. I had no grudge against Duchess Fabre, you, Asch, or Natalia. But if I had to disown all of you in order to disown Duke Fabre, so be it."

When Ruka and Luke returned to the inn, Ruka went to the room where Jade, Gino, and Rin were. Luke was left all along in the louge. "...I..." he spoke to himself. "...I had no idea..."

* * *

**Hope: Ouch, sibilings fighting each other! Plus, Ruka mentioning that she no longer viewed Luke as a brother! I feel bad for Luke.**

**Shiki: Yeah, this was somewhat a depressing scene.**

**Kokia: Tell me about it.**

**Juno: I do hope they get back together again.**

**Hope: Anyways, read and review please!**


	20. Splitting up! Finding the Sephiroth!

**Hope: Yeah, a new chapter is up! **

**Shiki: Man, Ruka didn't have to be that harsh to his brother.**

**Ruka: I was not being harsh on him. I was merely telling him the truth.**

**Kokia: Still, he looked hurt.**

**Ruka: I shall do the disclaimer. Mage od Hope does not own Tales of the Abyss. **

* * *

The next day, everyone met up in the lounge, where they were waiting for Jade's explanation. Luke still looked a bit upset, especially from yesterday, but nobody commented on it. "You sure slept enough," told Asch. "Sooner of later, your brain is going to melt."

"And sooner of later, your face is going to freeze into that sneer," Luke told back. Both of them left each other alone, both annoyed.

"It's like the Battle of the Idiots," whispered Kokia.

"Tell me about it," whispered back Shiki.

"Hey Luke? You alright? You look a bit upset," commented Guy, walking towards Luke.

"Um...everything's fine," said Luke, giving a quick glance to Ruka, who was talking with Rin.

Guy saw who Luke was looking at and asked, "Is there something going on with you and Ruka?"

"...Not really..."

Jade then came into the lounge, catching everyone's attention. "Jade, did you and the others learned anything?" asked Jun.

"Yes. It seems the cause of the Qliphoth's liquefaction lies in the core," explained Jade.

"The center of the planet, where memory particles form?" asked Natalia.

"Yes. It should be at rest, but it's vibrating violenting," spoke Rin. "That's probably a cause of the liquefaction."

"Then why didn't the people at Yulia City do something about the shaking?" asked Shiki.

"Maybe it's not in the Score?" suggested Luke.

"Partly. The primary reason was that the shaking was caused by the Planet Storm," said Jade.

"The Planet Storm is that artificial planetary fuel distribution system, right?" asked Luke.

"That's right. You remembered," said Tear, impressed. "The memory particles from the core pour out from the first Sephiroth, the Radiation Gate. And then they return to the core through the second Sephiroth, the Absorption Gate. That's the Planet Storm that forms the planet's fuel."

"Dr. Southern-Cross proposed the Planet Storm during the Dawn Age," revealed Natalia.

"They likely didn't have any idea that the Planet Storm would cause the core to vibrate," told Jade. "And in fact, it probably didn't, originally. But, over a long period of time, distortions developed, and the core began to vibrate."

"Even Dr. Southern-Cross didn't predict the core's vibration?" asked Anise.

"The only way to stop the shaking is to stop the Planet Storm," spoke up Gino. "But stopping the Planet Storm would weaken both fontech and fonic artes. And the passage rings supporting the Outer Lands would also stop completely."

"Jeez, first you get your fonic artes trapped by some box Largo threw, and now your fonic artes are still going to be weaken if we stop the Planet Storm," commented Rin.

"Then, there's nothing we can do," said Luke.

"Actually, we just need to stop the core's vibration while maintaining the Planet Storm," revealed Jade.

"Can we do that?" asked Kokia.

"This forbidden text contains some ideas," said Jade, holding up the book.

"But wasn't it sealed away because it contradicts Yulia's Score?" asked Jun.

"Correct. All we can do is fix the liquefaction and lower the Outer Lands," told Jade. "Granted, we will need to reconstruct the fon machine from the text. We'll need the help of researchers from this city."

"But the people of this city are all connected with Father and Van," said Asch.

"F-father?!" exclaimed Luke, almost laughing.

"What? What's so funny?!" asked Asch, confused.

"I highly doubt this is the time, Luke," said Ruka.

"What do yuo know?~ Asch really is a noble," teased Anise.

That probably did it. Asch turned around to leave. "Asch! Where are you going?" asked Natalia.

"For a walk! Fill me in later. For now, just figure out what you're going to do!"

After Asch left, Anise giggled. "Uh oh. Made him mad. Heh heh, whoops!~"

"My, my, he does have some soft spots after all," said Jade.

"Honestly! Stop teasing him!" scolded Natalia.

Ruka agreed. "Natalia is right. For now, we have to focus on the topic. If what Asch says is true, then would it be difficult to gain the researchers' help?"

"No, there's a way,' told Guy. "We have to go look for a researcher named Hencken."

"What do we do when we find him?" asked Felix.

"You'll see."

When Guy escorted everyone to Lab 1, he introduced them to Hencken and Cathy, two scientists and inventors, and then explained everything to them. "You want us to take on a secret job? Out of the question," repleid the man named Hencken.

"God General Dist is in charge here. If he found out, there's no telling what could happen," added the woman named Cathy.

"Oh well, I guess I'll leave building the contents of this forbidden text to Iemon's group in Sheridan," said Guy sarcastically.

"What?! Iemon?!" exclaimed Hencken.

"That Tamara and her cronies aren't going to take another Dawn Age fon machine from us," declared Cathy.

"Huh? How come you guys are so opposed to the guys in Sheridan?" asked Anise.

"We've been rivals in fon machinery research since our days at the Royal Academy," explained Cathy.

"We had 99 wins, and 99 losses against Class M," said Hencken.

"Guy, you knew about this?" asked Luke, amazed.

"The rivalry between Class I and Class M is famous among fon machine buffs," answered Guy.

"Oh well, if you won't help us, then we will know who the real winner of the rivalry will be," taunted Shiki. "And it starts with an M..."

"Stop! Ok, if that's how it is, we'll take it," decided Hencken. "We should get the governor on our side, or information might leak to Dist."

"But the governor is currently our enemy," said Tear.

"Don't worry. Leave that to us," ensured Cathy.

"Alright, let's go, Cathy!" said Hencken.

After the two of them left, Jade sighed. "I suppose we'll have to explain our plan to the governor."

"Let's find Asch. After all, he deserves to know too," said Gino.

"Ok, how about this?" suggested Rin. "Ruka and Felix, you two find Asch and tell him what's going on. We'll fill you guys in later after we see the governor."

"Ok," agreed Ruka.

"I'll search through the skies," decided Felix, readying his wings. Once everyone got outside, they headed towards the governor's home, except for Ruka and Felix, who were trying to find Asch.

"There he is," called Felix, while flying in the sky. Ruka noticed Asch near a bridge and walked towards him.

"Asch," she called, Felix at her arm.

He turned to her. "So, what information did you gather?"

"We received help from a group called Class I, Cathy and Hencken," replied Ruka. "Apparently, they have some sort of rivalry for Class M back in Sheridan, so this eases things up. Since Dist the Reaper is controlling the facility, they decided to get help from the governor."

"But the governor is currently looking for Natalia and the replica," growled Asch. "What are they thinking?"

"No, Cathy and Hencken said that they will take care of it," ensured Ruka.

"...I want to ask you something," said Asch.

"Which is?"

"Why did you disowned Father and Mother?"

Ruka was surprised, but remained her calm expression. She thought, _'So, Jade was right. He does have soft spots, especially for Duchess Fabre.' _"You heard me and Luke talking, right?" asked Ruka.

"Yeah, I wanted to hear what the replica had to say to you."

"If you overheard, then you already know the answer," replied Ruka.

"Because Father was a heartless man and didn't treat you well, you rejected him?" asked Asch.

"Correct, but that is not the only reason. It is also because he caused...a friend of mine some suffering as well."

"How so?"

"You know the Hod War, right? And how Kimlascans killed the Gardios family?" questioned Ruka.

"Yeah, and?"

"When my friend was just a little boy, his family, relatives, everyone in the mansion was killed by Duke Fabre except for him. He was a victim of endless suffering and the only survivor," answered Ruka. "My friend also said that Duke Fabre _laughed _as he killed them. I understand that was war, but how could a cruel man such as himself laugh sadistically, and cause a trauma for that boy? That is unexcuseable and unforgivable."

"I...see," said Asch, surprised. "But, what about Mother?'

"I had no grudge against her," said Ruka. "Or Luke, you, or Natalia. Just Duke Fabre, that is all."

"...I don't think you should disown them," said Asch.

Ruka was surprised. "Asch, are you-"

"Don't get me wrong," sputtered Asch. "I'm not saying this because I miss my family! I'm just saying this because it just came to thought! Anyways, even if you disown Father, I don't think you should disown Mother. She could be badly hurt, thanks to you."

"...I see. When I made the choice to disown everyone, I did not think of Duchess Fabre," said Ruka, feeling guilty. "But I swore I would not go back to that manor."

"You don't have to," said Asch. "Just send a letter of something."

"Hey Ruka, whenever you want to send a letter, just ask me and I'll do it, easy-peasy!" encouraged Felix.

"...How can that bird talk anyways?" asked Asch, pointing to Felix.

"He is not mine if that is what you are asking," said Ruka. "He belongs to a friend of mine, so I am borrowing him for a while."

"That doesn't answer my question though," said Asch.

"Asch, may I ask a question next?" asked Ruka. "Are you telling me to accept my parents just because of Duchess Fabre and Natalia?"

"..."

"Ok, if you won't answer Ruka," started Felix. "I'll go tell the others-"

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Asch, grabbing Felix's leg before he could fly off.

"Ow! Ow! Ok, I won't!" said Felix, settling in Ruka's arm again.

"Stupid bird," muttered Asch.

"I heard that!"

"Asch, you did not answer me question," said Ruka.

"..." There was a faint blush on his cheeks, and Ruka and Felix immediantly knew the answer.

"Someone's in love," whispered Felix to Ruka.

Asch heard that, and glared at him. "Bird, if you weren't Ruka's friend's pet, I would have sliced you up and eat you for dinner," he hissed.

"Hey! I have a name!" shouted Felix. "And it's Felix."

"Asch, answer my question," said Ruka, getting a bit impatient.

Asch sighed. "...Fine! I'm telling you because of Mother and Natalia! But, if you tell them-"

"I will not," interrupted Ruka. "I promise. And I...might give Father another chance. But that is only a small hope of course."

"Good," said Asch.

"Thank you Asch," thanked Ruka, bowing her head.

"Hey, I only said what I had to," said Asch, once again, not being true to his feelings. "But, thanks for helping me back at Baticul. I did have a hard time fighting off Dist and Largo."

Ruka nodded. "You are welcome-"

She broke off when a man suddenly ran by them, pushing Ruka out of the way. Ruka regained her balance and recognized the man as Spinoza, the man who helped in Asch's kidnapping.

"That's Spinoza," said Asch, watching the man running away. "What's he doing here?"

"Felix! Throwing position!" ordered Ruka.

"Ok! Felix Attack mode!" agreed Felix, grinning evilly. _'I always wanted to stop the bad guy, even if it means being thrown at!' _he thought. He curled up into a ball, and Ruka carried him with one palm. She then pulled her arm back and threw Felix towards Spinoza as hard as she could.

**SWOOSH! THUD! **Unfortunely, Felix Attack Mode was unsuccessful when Felix missed Spinoza by an inch and hit a pole head on. "Felix! My apologies!" shouted Ruka, running towards him.

When she picked him up, Felix had swirly eyes and a huge bump on his head. "Look at the little birdies..." he sang.

"...He died again," said Ruka, annoyed.

"Asch! Ruka!" called Luke, his team and Ruka's team with them along with Hencken and Cathy. "What happened?...Why is Ruka carrying a dead bird?"

"...He died again," sighed Rin, walking towards Ruka and carrying the unconscious Felix in her arms.

"Spinoza just ran away," said Asch.

"Spinoza? What's he doing here?" asked Hencken.

"I'd say he was eavesdropping and is now going to report what he heard," said Jade.

"Spinoza's not that kind of man!" scolded Cathy.

"Really? Then, what was Spinoza doing, sneaking around and standing next to the door?" asked Shiki. "Explain that, geniuses."

"Were you talking about something you didn't want overheard?" asked Asch.

"They're going to secretly rebuild the fon machine from the forbidden text," explained Natalia.

"We're going to bring Ion here in the meantime to open the Sephiroth," said Luke.

"At any rate, we just need to find Spinoza, right? I'll find him," said Asch.

"Asch! You're helping us!" said Natalia happily, clasping both her hands.

"D-don't get me wrong! I want to ask Spinoza something myself. I'm just helping you on the side," sputtered Asch. "I don't intend to get friendly with you people or the replica."

"Lover boy's lying," whispered Felix to Kokia, Rin, and Anise, making the girls giggle.

'What did you tell them?" asked Asch to Felix.

"Um...I said...Ah! I'm dying! I can't go on...goodbye cruel world...!" said Felix, before he pretended to play dead.

"...He's playing dead," said Anise.

"Anyways," continued Luke. "We don't know where Spinoza is, and you need a vehicle!"

"Enough! Just go get Ion!" ordered Asch before leaving.

After he left, Luke declared, "Okay, that does it! I'm going to find that Spinoza before that jerk does!"

"Don't talk about him like that," said Cathy. "He reminds me of a young Iemon, shy and lonely."

"Hmph, that makes him all the worse," said Hencken.

"Lonely I can understand," said Juno. "But 'shy?'"

"Yeah, that hardly suits a hot headed guy like him," said Felix before playing dead again.

"Listen, Luke. Spinoza will try to leave the country by ship," said Hencken. "You'll find him before Asch does!"

"Of course!" agreed Luke.

"Just so you don't forget, bringing Ion here is important," reminded Tear.

"I-I know that!" said Luke. "We can still take a quick look around the cities along the way, right?"

Jade sighed. "You pick strange things to be stubborn with."

"It would take too long to stay as a large group," said Ruka. "I suggest that me and my team try to find the other Sephiroth."

"Good plan," said Jade. "We know that the Radiation Gate and the Sephiroth Gate are both the Sephiroth."

"It has to be somewhere far away," replied Ruka.

"Oh, I remember that the Inspanian Peninsula has a Sephiroth as well," said Guy. "The Absorbion Gate is northeast of Keterburg. And I heard that the Radiation Gate is on an island south of Baticul. Also, there has to be Sephiroth in Radessia, Padamiya, and Sylvana."

"Then, my group shall form into teams," said Ruka.

"How about this?" asked Rin. "Me, and Felix should be one group. You, Gino, and Juno should be the second. And finally, Kokia, Shiki, and Jun should be the third group."

"Ok," agreed Ruka.

"Wait, which Sephiroth should we look for?" asked Gino.

"I think we should search for the Sephiroth in the Inspanian continent," told Ruka. "Kokia's group can search in the Padamiya region, and perhaps your group can search in the Sylvana region."

"Yeah, Sylvana does have powerful monsters," said Rin. "Everyone agree?"

"Agreed!" everyone said.

"Where should we meet up?' asked Jun.

"Let's meet up in Grand Chokmah," said Gino. "How about that?"

"Sure, why not?" agreed Rin. "We'll return in two weeks time at Grand Chokmah then." She turned to Luke's group. "I'll send Felix as a messenger bird to inform you of what we learned, and you do the same."

"Ok," agreed Luke.

"Luke, I have to speak to you," said Ruka. As soon as they were alone, she turned to him. "I had some thoughts about this, but I come to a conclusion from our last private talk. I will view Duke Fabre as Father and Duchess Fabre as Mother again. Also, you can be my brother, and Asch too. Plus, Natalia is now my cousin."

"Really?" asked Luke, excited and happy.

"Do not misunderstand," said Ruka. "Even if I view them as family, I am not going back to the manor. I am just giving them another chance."

"Oh...ok." Luke was a bit sad that she wouldn't come back to the manor, but at least this means that she'll view him as family again.

"I realize my mistake, and I most sincerely apologize," apologized Ruka, bowing her head.

"N-no! I was at the wrong here," said Luke. He knew he was trying to start a sibling relationship with Ruka, but there were some things he didn't know what to do as a brother. "Well, maybe I was harsh before. I should be the one sorry."

"If this keeps up, we will both be sorry," said Ruka, turning around. "That is all I wanted to say."

As they were leaving, Luke thought, _'Asch, you sly bastard. But, thanks for clearing Ruka's mind. Oh wait, you can't hear me. Whatever, thanks anyways.'_

* * *

_Two days later... _

"Wow! It's so beautiful here!" exclaimed Gino, amazed. There was so many flowers and fields in Tataroo Valley, plus butterflies as well. No sight of any monsters. Then, he noticed some flowers unopened. "Hey, why aren't these flowers not opened? Oh, is it because they'll bloom soon?"

"Actually, they are selenia flowers. They only bloom at night," explained Ruka.

"I am getting rather hungry," admitted Juno. "Why don't we have lunch before we start looking for the Sephiroth?"

"Alright."

After lunch, the group started searching for the Sephiroth, but they only found very few, but harmless monsters, and lots of flowers. "..."

"What's wrong, Gino? You've been awfully quiet," asked Juno, worried. "Are you injured?"

"No, not that," said Gino sadly. "You see, when I was thought to be dea, I made Shiki and the others cry and worried about me. I'm just glad they never committed suicide, but I'm just worried. What if I really do die, and it's not a joke? Then, Shiki and the others will be hurt even more and I don't want that to happen. I-I know I'm acting selfish, but I want to live, for my friends."

Ruka placed a hand on Gino's shoulder, making him look up-or look down at the smaller girl. "Do not worry," said Ruka. "I promise not to let you die, or Juno, or anyone else. And I do know a way to help you."

"How?" asked Gino.

"...We can make a contract together," answered Ruka.

"A...contract?"

"Yes. Rin is a Contractor, someone who makes contracts with monsters, and her ally is Felix. However, Felix had once belonged to my deceased teacher. Felix wanted me to become a Contractor so that he could protect me," explained Ruka. "I can protect you, if you agree to the terms. Contractors can even make contracts with humans."

"But, what's the point for Contractors and contracts with monsters or humans?" asked Gino.

"I should explain," spoke Juno. "If you're the Contractor, you get three tattoos called Command Seals, or otherwise called as Command Spells, whatever you want to call them. Anyways, if you use a Command Spell, one tattoo will disapear, and you can ask the person or monster you control to do almost the impossible, like run at super speed or something like that. But, for example, Rin uses all her Command Spells on Felix, she can never form a contract with him ever again, but she can make contracts with other monsters."

"Oh, I see," said Gino, understanding.

"Except you will be the Contractor, and I shall be your sword," replied Ruka.

"Huh? I thought you were going to be the Contractor," said Gino, confused.

"Think of this in this way, if you are the Contractor, and you are in danger, all you have to do is summon me by using a Command Spell," replied Ruka.

"Oh, ok then."

"Let us find a nice flat spot to perform the ritual. I know it since I have read it in books, but we need a few supplies," said Ruka.

Several minutes later, when the trio were alone in a flat plain, Juno would be the one guarding Ruka and Gino from monsters while they performed the ritual. Ruka had engrave a large-scale magical circle on the ground with blood from the monsters they had killed. She was standing on top of the circle while Gino was out of the circle, disgusted by the bloody circle.

"Did you memorize the incantation I told you?" asked Ruka.

"Yes," said Gino, a bit nervous.

"Good, now remember, you will experience pain while doing the ritual, but that is to be expected. Just concentrate and focus like you're casting magic. In fact, close your eyes, it will make concentrating better. As soon as I accept the contract, the circle will go away, and so will the pain," assured Ruka. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready," said Gino, straightening up. He closed his eyes, cleared his mind, and began concentrating as hard as he could. The magic circle started glowing red around Ruka, but she was fine.

Gino's fingertips feels like they're melting. No, he is being filled from his fingertips with magic power. But, being filled means being able to feel like being destroyed. The power filling him in is full of pure magical power and fonons in the air.

Gino's body began burning hot. He feels like he's growing horns, like wings growing from his back, scales forming on his hands, and a sensation of him being underwater. He begans to sweat, and more pain isn't helping. Now, he feels like swords are stabbing into his body.

"Gino, start," called Ruka.

"_I announce_," started Gino. "_Thy body shall be under my command, my fate shall be determined by thy sword! If you shall obey this mind and reason, then obey me! Then, I shall entrust my fate to your sword!" _

"I will accept your oath under my name, Ruka Fon Fabre!" accepted Ruka. "I shall accept you as my Contractor, Gino!"

Strong raging wind flowed from the circle, and white smoke filled the air. When the smoke cleared, the magic circle was gone, and Ruka was perfectly fine. But something else was more important, three red tattoo on Gino's palm.

"I-it worked!" cheered Gino. He ran over to Ruka and shook her hands, surprising her. "Thank you, thank you, Ruka!"

"Y-you are welcome," said Ruka. "I am glad you are alright and happy now."

"Hey, while I was inspecting the are, I found some sort of strange door around here," called Juno, still amazed by the ritual performance.

"Perhaps that is the entrance to the Sephiroth," said Ruka. Soon enough, they found a weird looking door. "This is the entrance to the Sephiroth. I saw it once in Akzeriuth."

"Great! We found it!" cheered Gino.

"But, we need to map out this area so that Luke and the others can find this place," assured Ruka. "We need to retrace our steps."

"Aw man," groaned Gino. "But, at least we found where the Sephiroth is. That's good."

With that, the trio retraced their steps and started forming a map to the Sephiroth in Tataroo Valley.

* * *

_Skit _

_Seasick _

"Ugh...this is one of the reasons why I don't like traveling by sea," said Gino, about to throw up.

"I can go get you some warm drink if you like," assured Ruka.

"Ah, Ruka! You're so kind!" said Juno. "Not to worry! My healing artes should ease some of the pain Gino's suffering!"

"Thanks, both of you," said Gino, kindly. "But I'll be alright. Thank you again."

"No problem!" said Juno. "Ah, I love the sea! The clear blue sea full of wonderful beautiful animals!"

"Actually, the sea is full of monsters," reminded Ruka.

"Yeah, and the sea isn't really that clean. Even animals go to the bathroom in the sea, and people puke on it," added Gino.

"...You know, you two really like to bring the mood down, don't you?" said Juno, sighing.

"But it is the truth," said Ruka.

* * *

_Skit_

_Just Deserts _

"Ok! Food's ready!" announced Juno. He laid a blanket on the ground and placed a basket on the blanket. "Here's some cake, juice, and crepes!"

When Gino and Ruka sat down, Gino asked, "How did you master cooking, Juno? I thought you hated sweets? You told me that before."

"True, but I mean I don't like eating a lot of sweet foods," said Juno.

A little while later, Ruka stopped eating. "I am done eating. It is just all sweets. It will be bad if you eat a lot of sweets," she said.

"It's not good for you to eat so little and be picky," scolded Juno gently.

"Juno's right," agreed Gino. "You need to eat more so that you can grow bigger."

"And what parts of me are not big enough for you?" asked Ruka, glaring daggers at Gino.

Gino realized his mistake. "W-wait! I don't mean, I mean-I don't-I'm not-"

"Gino, you have a lot to learn about girls," sighed Juno.

* * *

**Hope: And we're done! Next chapter, it will be Shiki's group and Rin's group!**

**Shiki: Not bad! A few skits, but that's fine!**

**Kokia: I can't wait! It'll be my group and Rin's group next!**

**Hope: Read and review!**


	21. Finding the Sephiroth! part 2

**Hope: And new chapter is here at last!**

**Shiki: Man, it seems like every day, you always come up with a new chapter.**

**Hope: You just realized that now? Jun, do us all a favor and do the disclaimer.**

**Jun: Mage of Hope doesn't own Tales of the Abyss. **

* * *

"Guys? Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Kokia as she was trying to get past a bridge while the rest were large amounts of lava. SHIKI, being the idiot, decided to check out the volcano, Mt. Zaleho because there might be a Sephiroth there. Kokia was trying her best not to look down.

"Of course!" said Shiki, already on the other side of the bridge.

"Um...Shiki? I think Kokia's right! I highly doubt this is a good idea!" called Jun, who was already by Shiki's side.

"Why did we have to go to this place?" asked Kokia. "I liked it better when we were at the desert! Or better yet, we should have gone to Aramis Spring!"

"No way!" said Shiki. "Suspicious places like this volcano always have a volcano! Besides, I heard that there are soldiers in Aramis Spring, so that'll be a problem!"

"Shiki, if I fall and die here, I will personally MURDER you!" shouted Kokia. Just then, a bubble from the lava popped and some acid burned Kokia's leg a little. "EEK!" That was enough to make her run towards the end of the bridge.

"See? It wasn't that hard!" said Shiki.

"Easy for you to say! Uugh!" shouted Kokia, clutching her leg a bit. "Man, where is the damn Sephiroth?"

"That's why we're trying to find it," said Jun. "Now calm down, both of you!"

Suddenly, a cracking sound was heard right after Jun said that and the group staggered forward. "What the-" Kokia was cut off when the ground under her split, causing her foot to get stuck in it, and herself in it too.

"AAAAHHHHH! WORSE DAY EVER!" yelled Kokia as she fell.

"KOKIA!" shouted Jun and Shiki together.

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Rin and Felix... _

"Brrrrr! I-it's freezing out here!" shivered Felix.

"Come on, you've got feathers to heat you up! Besides, you're a fire bird! Go heat yourself up!" encourgaed Rin as she and Felix traveled through the snowy plains of Mt. Roneal.

"I-I could, b-but my lips are q-quivering," shivered Felix.

"Ugh, can this get any worse?"

Suddenly, a wolf's growl could be heard from behind them. Rin swiftly turned around and got out her guns in a flash, firing at the wolf until it was dead. She realized that more wolves had surrounded her. "I stand corrected," she said.

"Well, I-I am all f-fired up!" said Felix, still shivering.

"You mean all cooled down," said Rin. "Just try not to get in my way." With that said, the both of them started to attack the wolves.

* * *

_Meanwhile... _

"We're screwed! We're screwed! We're screwed! We're screwed! We're-"

**CHOMP! **"OW!" yelled Shiki, clutching his leg where Jun had bitten. "What was that for?"

"Because you wouldn't stay silent, that's why," said Jun. "Come on, we gotta find Kokia."

"But we have no leads," said Shiki. "Unless you want us to jump down like she did!"

"No! That would be absurd," said Jun. "I can't very well smell her because of all this smoke, but we should find her eventually."

"Alright then. I'll lead the way!" said Shiki.

"Wait, are you sure this is the right way?"

"I have no idea!"

"Ugh..." Kokia sat up and rubbed her bruised head which was throbbing painfully. "Where the hell am I?"

She looked around to see that she had landed in the ground, far away from the cliffs she was in. How she survived she will never know, but she knew she had to get out of there and find Shiki and Jun. She rummaged through her backpack, looking for an apple gel. Upon success, she popped it into her mouth and swallowed, relishing the apple favor for a while.

"Damnit...when I find Shiki, I will kick his ass,' grumbled Kokia as she carefully tried to find her way in the volcano.

**ROAR! **Kokia turned around, and saw a huge dragon on a nest. The dragon was looking down on Kokia, and he was on a really high cliff, probably the highest cliff inside the volcano. He also seemed to be guarding an egg. Kokia had one thing to say.

"SHIT!"

* * *

"Twin Bullet!" shouted Rin. The barrels of her two twin guns, Bolverk, charged up a ball of powerful energy each before firing, effectively killing a large wolf.

"Whew! That warmup really did it!" said Felix.

"Yeah, pretty soon, you'll be cold again," reminded Rin.

"Hey! Just wanted to warm things up! So, you really think there's a Sephiroth here?"

"Well, we can't be sure until we find out. By the way, can't you fly and try to find the Sephiroth?"

"Well, I would, if it weren't for this storm," said Felix.

"It's getting dark too," said Rin. "Let's set up camp. Maybe tommorow will be better."

"Yeah."

* * *

Kokia was pissed. No, she was seething with anger. First, she HAD to go with an idiot ninja and a dog to a volcano, which they didn't tell her that putting your hand in the lava would be extremely hot and dangerous. Second, they went through hours to try to find the Sephiroth, but no luck. And third, she got separated and now, she has to face a dragon. A freaking DRAGON, all by herself.

"SHIKI, YOU LITTLE [bleep]! YOU SON OF A [bleep]ING [bleep][bleep][bleep] I'M GONNA TEAR OFF YOUR [bleep] AND SHOVE THEM STRAIGHT OFF YOUR [bleep]!"

After she was done ranting for what seemed to be several minutes, the dragon just looked plain shocked, then regained his anger and flew towards Kokia, jaws ready to eat her up.

"Fine! If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" shouted Kokia, unsheathing God Hand. As she remembered, its strength depends on how much strength, or willpower she puts in, and she just put a lot of willpower in it. She made the first move by slashing the dragon's mouth, making him roar in pain and fall to the ground.

However, being a dragon, he id stubborn, and stood back up, ready to attack. He fired multiple fireballs from his mouth towards Kokia. Kokia just normally hid behind a large rock for a shield, then as soon as his barrage of fireballs were done, she charged right in as fast as she could.

"Double Demon Fang!" she shouted. She unleashed multiple shockwaves from the ground by just swinging her sword to the ground angrily. The dragon avoided the shockwaves by flying into the ar.

"New Moon Blade!" cried Kokia. She jumped into the air and thrusted forward at the dragon's lower belly part before pulling back. The dragon roared and fell to the ground, clutching his stomach in pain.

The dragon decided now would be the time to counter attack. He lashed out at her by trying to slash her with his claws multiple times. Kokia blocked most of them, but she received huge cuts on her body. Then, the dragon flew into the air, far away from Kokia.

"Oh no, you don't!" shouted Kokia. She stabbed God Hand into the ground for a moment, then, with her superhuman strength, she grabbed a huge boulder, shocking the dragon, and then threw it at the dragon as hard as she could.

Obviously, the dragon had to fly lower to avoid the boulder but as soon as he did, Kokia jumped into the dragon's back and stabbed it to deal damage and to hang on tight. The dragon desperately tried to get the young warrior off his back, heck, he even tried to smash into rocks just to get her off, but to no avail.

"You're finished! Slash Finale!" shouted Kokia. She ran up to the dragon's back, dragging her sword, and causing a large slash to form when she was going up and up. The dragon was now having a fatal slash on his back, and finally had Kokia off his back when they both landed somewhere else.

"Oof!" cried Kokia, on the ground with her sword full of blood. She stood up and saw that the dragon was weakened, and he had a huge slash on his back. "Ok, now I'm mad!"

The dragon seemed to agree with her statement, as he roared in anger. First, she trespasses, and now he's getting his butt kicked by her! There's no way he's going to die like that! He charged towards Kokia like a rabid dog, claws as hard as steel.

Kokia and the dragon clash as if they were in a swordfighting duel, with Kokia using God Hand as a sword, and the dragon using his claws as sword. As the saying goes, ten swords are better than one. However, the dragon isn't as fast as Kokia, but does have superior strength, plus his jaws might add an addition sword if used. But, he can't focus on his firepower if she keeps on countering as fast as she could, so he'll hanve to hold on until he's a bit far away.

But, Kokia has much speed than the dragon. Sure, her greatest strength isn't speed, sicne she's still slower than Shiki, but her greatest strength would have to be...well, strength. She herself knows that not everything is won by strength, but for this battle, that changes everything. This dragon may have tons of strength, but if she focuss her strength or willpower onto her God Hand, God Hand will increase in strength and help her win.

Ordinarily, a human can't stand up to a carnivore, or rather, a dragon. But in this case, especially with the wielder of a Legendary Weapon, the tables have turned. The human, Kokia, had the upmost advantage, especially with God Hand as her greatest advantage.

"Ha!" Kokia's sword flashes, anjd with one swing of her sword, God Hand, she would perform the last rites to end this rampage. And as she strikes, the dragon's left arm catches it.

The dragon grinned evilly in victory, thinking he won the duel. The dragon, whose left arm halted Kokia's sword, brings up his right claws to cut Kokia-

However, the underestimation of the power of a Legendary Weapon, God Hand, was the reason the dragon lost.

**SLASH! **The dragon's left arm is completely pulverized, sliced off cleanly. Also, the right hand of the dragon's was cut clean off as well. Kokia obliterated them both in a blink of an eye. Kokia's sword descends, and the dragon tries to jump back, roaring in anger, but it is too late.

**SWOOSH! **With one final blow, she sliced off the dragon's head. Though his scales may be as hard as steel, they had no defense against the great strength of God Hand, which could crush anything, depending on the user.

"Hah...hah...yeah, how do you like that?" she asked, panting heavily.

As she was healing herself with her own healing artes, she heard a voice. "Hey! Kokia!"

She turned around to see Shiki and Jun. "You're alright!" cried Jun.

"Whoa! Is that a dragon's head?! You actually killed a dragon?!" exclaimed Shiki. Kokia, who was almost finished healing herself, stood up, turned to Shiki, and cracked her knuckles. Jun immediantly got the warning and stood back. "Um...Kokia?"

**POW! POW! BOOM! BOOM! CRASH! POW! CRASH! **

"Ow..." muttered Shiki, rubbing his head, which had multiple bumps. "I said I was sorry!"

"Too bad!" said Kokia, crossing her arms angrily.

"Hey, what's that door over there?" asked Jun, pointing to a strange door.

Kokia and Shiki turned to see some sort of green and blue door. Kokia touched it and said, "I feel some sort of energy coming inside. And a lot of fonons inside too. I think this is the Sephiroth!"

"Well, they did say the Sephiroth is next to a strange door," commented Shiki.

"Whoo! We found the Sephiroth! Now we can finally get out of here!" exclaimed Kokia.

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Rin and Felix... _

After breakfast, both Rin and Felix headed up towards the ice mountains, thinking the Sephiroth will be right up there somewhere. "Once again, it's so cold!" complained Felix.

"Be a man-er manly bird!" scolded Rin. "You just need to fly up and help me find the Sephiroth, and bing bang boom, we're done!"

"I know, but-"

**CRASH! **"What the hell?!" squwaked Felix. What landed hard and scattered the snow was a monster three times Rin's size. He looked like a huge werewolf with red eyes, long sharp fangs and claws, and a long tail. He howled, and soon, a few wolves appeared.

"Damn, looks like we'll have to fight out way out of this one," muttered Rin, taking out her guns.

"Rin, no need to use my full power on thse freaks! I'll take care of them with my current power!" said Felix, getting ready.

"Here we go!" shouted Rin. She jumped into the air and twirled around. "Spiral Shots!" As she spins around, she fired shots from Bolverk, causing a rain of bullets to fall to the ground and more importantly, the wolves.

The wolves quickly scattered around, trying to avoid the rain of bullets. Several were successful, but a few weren't so lucky. "Fire Blast!" shouted Felix. He focused on a huge ball of fire forming at his mouth and fired at the werewolf, the boss of the wolves.

The werewolf tried to block the fireball with his tail, but slid back a little and had a burn in his tail, making him growl. Then, it was the wolves turn to attack. The Werewolf's lackeys charged towards Rin and her fire bird, fangs ready to tear skin.

Of course, since they were together as a team for a long while, they worked together as a team and attacked any wolves. There were still several left, but a lot of dead wolves surrounded Rin and Felix.

"You know, this is getting really boring," said Felix. The wolves may be quick and neeble, but they didn't pack up much of a fight.

"I know. Since they were the quick to challenge us, I guess I'll use some of my full power as a little goodbye gift," said Rin, grinning. She turned to the wolves that were guarding the werewolf, and shouted, "Now, an upgraded form of the Chain Revolver!"

As swift as lightning, she slids forward and fires her gun directly at the wolf in the middle, blasting out his brains. Then, another unremarkable forward shot at another wolf. She twirled around fired her guns while having her back turned, then fired a forward shot while balancing on one foot, like a ballerina.

That all happened in just one second, and she just killed all of the wolves except the werewolf. If that happened in one second, Rin must be a skilled fighter and not one to underestimate. Before the werewolf could do anything, Rin wasn't finished with her Chain Revolver move.

Rin jumped into the air and hit the werewolf right above the head with an overhead axe kick, jumps off, then advances by shooting her twin guns. She then jumped back and throws one of her guns like a boomerang to the werewolf, stunning him for a second. But a second was enough for her. Since Bolverk are twin guns, they must always stay together, so as soon as the gun played its part as a bommerang, it returned to Rin's hand to reunite with its twin.

"Oh, I'm not done!" shouted Rin. She jams the barrel of her gun forward, creating an energy ball from the barrel, then fires it when she's ready. The werewolf roared in pain, and was even more in pain when Rin kicked him above the chin before she spun forward quickly and tackles with her shoulder, causing the werewolf to fall on his back. For the final act, Rin fired one more shot at the werewolf before walking away.

"Done and done," said Rin, clapping her hands to wipe the dust away.

"Whoa! That was a great show, Rin!" praised Felix as he flew to her shoulder. "An upgraded form, huh? Kinda like your mystic arte, huh?"

"Nah, my mystic arte's much more powerful than that. That was just a taste of my real power," said Rin. "But eventually, if a worthy foe comes, then-"

"Look out!" cried Felix, flying into the air. **SLASH! **"GAH!" What Rin failed to notice was to see if the werewolf was dead, and here he was, still standing, there he did have injuries.

Felix had taken a hit for Rin from the werewolf, who was about to strike Rin from behind. Felix fell to the ground, a large scratch from his back. "Ow..."

"Felix!" shouted Rin, looking at him. "He's dead!...Again!"

"S-sorry, can't help you with this one, I'll try to heal myself, but it'll take a while," called Felix weakly.

"Don't worry! I'll kill this guy more than a thousand times if I have to!" shouted Rin, readying herself. Before the werewolf could strike again, it got hit by a barrage of bullets.

"You dirty little creep! I'll kill you twice if I have to!" yelled Rin, who kept firing her guns. "No, I'll kill you until you STAY DEAD!" Normally, Guns have a limit when firing, like their use of bullets. When they run out of bullets, you have to fill them up with cartidges, full of bullets. However, this is a special case. The guns Rin wields are the Legendary Weapons, Bolverk. Their power depends on what type of fonon Rin uses, and she always uses water types no matter what. Plus, since they don't have real bullets, they're normally called fonic bullets.

Abous half an hour later of battling the werewolf, Rin FINALLY killed the werewolf. Heck, she had to shoot him twice in the head to make sure he was dead. Then, there was shaking, like an earthquake occuring.

"Damnit! The battle must have caused an avalanche!" shouted Rin. "I have to get Felix out of there!" She grabebd the still injured bird and tried to run for it, but she was too late, the avalanche had arrived and sweeped them away.

"-ey! Hey!" shouted Felix. Rin woke up and saw Felix looking at her.

"Hey, what happened?" groaned Rin, sitting up. She looked and saw a deep ravine right next to her. If she fell right there and then, who knows what could have happened.

"Well, an avalanche happened," explained Felix. "But look here!" Rin stood up and saw a weird door.

"This is probably the Sephiroth," said Rin. "Let's get out of here Looks like we found our objective. But first, let me heal your wounds before we go."

* * *

_Skit _

_Hot food, Hot Lava _

"Shiki, why the hell did you decide to pan-fry SPICY noodles, and in the middle of a volcano, no less?" asked Kokia, annoyed.

"What?! I thought you did!" said Shiki. "And it's not just hot, the strong taste really dries your throat too!"

"Well, I can't stop sweating! Gah! Why'd we have to pick out a volcano as some sort of eating resort? If it was a desert, that would be fine!" said Kokia.

"No, that would be worse too! And you're more worked up than usual!" argued Shiki.

While the two were arguing, Jun sweatdropped. He thought, _'At least they don't suspect that a dog can cook.'_

* * *

_Skit_

_Differences _

"Ugh! This place is so much hotter than the desert! Why is that!" complained Kokia.

"Oh yeah, I kinda forgot you spent your entire life in the desert," said Shiki. "Well, let's say that this place sputs out fire and-KOKIA WAIT, DON'T TOUCH THAT LAVA-"

"OW! OW! OW! OW!" screamed Kokia, clutching her burned hand.

"Here! Water!" shouted Jun, handing a canteen of it to Kokia. Kokia took it and quickly opened it, pouring the water into her hand before sighing in relief.

"At least listen to me!" warned Shiki. "You just touched lava! It's not red water if that's what you're thinking!"

"What's lava?" asked Kokia.

"Lava is just hot liquid that can melt anything! And no, you can't bring any lava with you."

"Oh. Then, what's the point with making volcanoes?"

"How should I know?"

"Well, you know more about volcanoes than me!"

"Just because I know about volcanoes doesn't mean I know everything about them! And next time, don't touch the lava, ever!"

* * *

_Skit_

_Apology accepted _

"Grrr..." muttered Kokia, staring Shiki angrily.

"Look, I apologized for about an hour, what more fo you want, woman?" Shiki asked, annoyed.

"Hmmm...buy me something I want in the next town and we'll call it even!" said Kokia.

"Finally!"

"Shiki, you shouldn't have done that," said Jun.

"Why?"

"You know how Kokia is when she sees cute things. Expensive ones at that."

"Oh no..."

* * *

_Skit_

_I like it! _

"R-Rin, s-stop using w-water and i-ice magic! It's t-too cold!" shivered Felix.

"I-it doesn't have anything to do with magic! This a-area's just cold!" said Rin, shivering as well.

"W-whatever, it's just so c-cold!"

"S-so, you want me to s-stop? N-no way! I-I like it!" said Rin.

"B-but aren't you c-cold?"

"I-I'm cold! But casting s-spells like that makes me forget all about being cold!"

"Wah! Rin's nuts!"

* * *

_Skit_

_Warmth _

"Ah...sweet warm hot chocolate in the cold winter, my favorite," said Felix, once they had camped in a tent.

"Yup," said Rin. "That reminds me, I thought I saw Dist in Keterburg."

"Huh?! What would a God General be doing here?" asked Felix. "Unless he was looking for the Sephiroth too!"

"No, he was on the ground. I wasn't sure if he was unconscious or dead, but some people were dragging him into the inn. Probably for warmth."

"Well, whatever, as long as he isn't trying some sort of evil scheem of anything."

"Ha! If we know him better, I'd say that he was looking for Jade, since he was muttering, 'Jade, where are you?'"

"Well, knowing Jade, I'd say either Jade abandoned him, or Dist really lost it this time," said Felix.

"Who knows."

* * *

**Hope: And we're done early! Anyways, I might post another chapter today, but don't get your hopes up! See ya!**


	22. Peace Treaty! Slaughter at Sheridan!

**Hope: Ok! New chapter!**

**Shiki: Whoa! Two chapters in one day!**

**Hope: Actually, I'm not sure if I can finish this one today, but I'll try! Do the disclaimer!**

**Shiki: Mage of Hope doesn't own Tales of the Abyss! **

* * *

"Eh?! What are you guys doing here?!" exclaimed Shiki, Felix, and Juno when the three pointed at each other. For Shiki's group, after a few days of finding the Sephiroth and then training, they decided to returen to Grand Chokmah early. Ruka's team decided to return after training and making a route in the Tataroo Valley where the Sephiroth was. And Rin and Felix went back after forging a map for the Sephiroth in Mt. Roneal.

"We decided to return early," told Gino.

"So did we!" said Kokia and Rin.

"Well, now that everyone is here, how about we all make that letter?" asked Ruka.

'Even though it's early and not the two weeks we were supposed to meet up?" asked Felix.

"Yeah," agreed Jun. "It would be much better this way."

"Just wait a few minutes, I will go write the letter," said Juno. "Also, please give me the maps that you all created for finding the Sephiroth." The reunited team decided to rest at the inn. Later, Juno gathered everyone around so that he could read the letter he written.

_"Dear Luke and the others,_

_It is me, Juno, and I am writing this on behalf of Ruka and the others. Anyways, we managed to locate some Sephiroth. One is in Mt. Roneal, one in Mt. Zaleho, and one in Tataroo Valley. We even made maps so that you can find the locations of the Sephiroth. How are things holding up in your group? We're fine. May Yulia guide your way._

_From, Juno, a friend of Ruka. Oh, and from Ruka's friends._

_P.S. don't confuse me with Jade!"_

"I highly doubt the P.S. was neccessary," stated Rin. "But whatever. You ready, Felix?"

"Yup!" agreed Felix as Rin placed the letter in his small backpack. "Wait! Where can I find them? They could be anywhere!"

"Just search around the globe. You can go more than 50 miles per hour, right? Then go search around."

"Fine. I might be back in a few days, so see you!" With that said, everyone watched as the messenger bird, Felix, flew away.

* * *

_A few days later... _

"Ha!" shouted Ruka, slashing her sword towards Shiki. However, she only sliced the air, because Shiki jumped back.

"Nice try, but it'll take more than that!" said Shiki. Everyone was training in the forest near Grand Chokmah, and they had been given permission for it, as long as they didn't go deep into the forest or injure any soldiers, they were okay. Heck, even Emperor Peony was ok with it just because 'cute, little' Ruka was there.

"Hey!" called a familiar voice. Everyone looked at the sky and saw Felix flying towards them.

"It's Felix!" said Kokia. "So, how are the others?"

"Read the letter!" said Felix, showing his backpack to the others. Everyone sat in the grass and took out the letter from Felix's backpack before reading it.

_"Dear Ruka and everyone else,_

_Thanks for working so hard to find the Sephiroth, but we already located the Tataroo Valley Sephiroth before you did. But the other two were useful information. Plus the maps were good too. We got Ion on our side to open the seals sealing the gates to the Sephiroth because he's the only person to do it. Also, the Dark Wings are helping Asch out, so we can't arrest them-" _

"Who are the Dark Wings again?" asked Kokia.

"You know those three guys we met in that bar when we were trying to cross the border?" asked Felix. "Yeah, those are the Dark Wings."

"Oh yeah, the ones who told us to give up money just for some password! I remember!" said Shiki.

"I'm going to continue reading," said Rin.

_"-And Class I and Class M are going to help us. We got the frequency counter to stop the shakling, so that's more good news. Class I and Class M are going to rebuild the Tartarus so that it can help us go down the core, which will probably be its last job. But once we get down the core, we have to use the Albiore to escape. I suggested that we should explain and get approval on lowering the Outer Lands from Uncle and Emperor Peony-" _

"But is that is the case, they have to go to Baticul," told Ruka.

"Maybe there's information in the letter," said Rin.

_"Luckily, Uncle finally accepted Natalia as his daughter and agreed to a peace treaty with Malkuth. Yeah, we totally kicked Moh's ass! Anyways, we're heading to Grand Chokmah right now to get the approval of a peace treaty to Emperor Peony. See you there._

_From, Luke. And Jade. And your beloved cousin, Natalia!~ And the cute adorable Anise-" _

"Ok, so everyone wrote the letter, we got the message," said Shiki, annoyed.

"Let's go back to Grand Chokmah to check things out," said Juno.

When they arrived back in Grand Chokmah, they were surprised to see Luke and the others there. "Whoa!" said Luke, surprised.

"When did you guys arrive?" asked Shiki.

"We just met up with Emperor Peony, and he agreed to a peace treaty in Yulia City," said Tear.

"Whoa, straight to the point," said Gino, impressed. "So, do we go to Yulia City next?'

"No, because Dist has the flightstone," said Jade.

"So, we go to Daath, find Dist, beat and knock him out, and then take the flightstone from him?" asked Shiki.

"Hey, I like this guy already!" said Luke, grinning.

"Yes, that's specifically what we do," said Jade. "But we have to be careful of the guards."

"Don't worry!" assured Kokia. "As long as we have the Fon Master with us, the guards will let us off easily!"

* * *

_At Daath... _

"Kill the others except for Fon Master Ion! Those are orders from God General Dist!" shouted an Oracle Knight.

"Gah! You were saying, Kokia?!" exclaimed Felix as he dodged a sword slash. They had received a letter from a mysterious person that Dist wanted to meet them in Keterburg for the flightstone, and he added that it 'wasn't in Daath,' when it clearly was. The others commented that he shouldn't have put that in the letter if he didn't want them to know it really was in Daath. They learned that a man named Reiner is Dist's advisor, or trustworthy servant and that he might be keeping the flightstone. When they went inside the HQ, they were ambushed by Oracle Knights and are fighting them now.

"I didn't seriously think they would attack with the Fon Master here!" shouted Kokia, before she stabbed an Oracle Knight with a boradsword, different than God Hand.

"Looks like we'll have to fight our way through!" shouted Jade. "Energy Blast!"

When a Oracle Knight was about to strike Rin from behind, she shouted, "Hey! Warn me next time you do that!"

"Oh, my apologies," apologized Jade sarcastically. "I didn't mean to hurt a beautiful lady-"

**BANG! **Jade was surprised when he felt a bullet right past him and saw that an Oracle Knight was about to attack him from behind, but couldn't because he was now dead. "Ha, now I don't owe you any favors," said Rin, grinning, before she fired some more Oracle Knights.

"Suffer within this oppressive force, Gravity Well!" shouted Ruka, finishing her casting. A medium-sized dome black dome with lightning traveling the surface and small stalagmites on the dome's perimeter is created and all of the Oracle Knights they were fighting were crushed with the intense gravatational pressure, either knocking them out or killing them.

"Wow Ruka, you performed that arte so well!" praised Natalia.

"Actually, I knew how to do that a while back. It just takes me time to complete an advanced arte," revealed Ruka.

"Anyways, Dist is such an idiot," commented Jade.

"About what?" asked Guy.

"Strengthing security like this is like saying there's something important here," said Jade.

"Plus, he added that the flightstone 'wasn't' in Daath. He is the most idiotic idiot I have ever met," added Rin.

"I wonder where he hid it," said Natalia.

"Maybe Reiner has it," suggested Gino.

"Then let's find this Reiner guy," said Kokia.

A few minutes later, Anise pointed to a man walking by. "There he is! That's Reiner!"

"What's he doing?" asked Luke.

"Training for promotion from Bravo to Locrian Sergeant," answered Tear.

"Let's speak to him," suggested Ion.

When they got closer, Reiner noticed them and bowed his head to Ion. "Fon Master! What are you doing here?"

"Do you know of the flightstone Dist has?" asked Ion.

"Oh, I'm keeping it for him."

"May I please have it?"

"I'm afraid I can't, not even for you, Fon Master. Dist told me to keep it near me at all times."

What everyone failed to noticed was that Jade glanced at Tear, and she got the message. "But we really-"

All of a sudden, Reiner fell to the ground, fast asleep. Everyone knew what Tear did, perform a fonic hymn that made Reiner go to sleep. Jade took the flightstone from the sleeping Reiner and said, 'So, the Albiore will be back to normal."

"I kinda feel like the bad guy right now," said Luke.

"I think there's a good reason for that," agreed Guy.

"Poor Reiner," said Kokia, feeling bad for the guy.

"Yeah, he was only doing his job," agreed Felix.

Ion turned away from Reiner. "This makes me uncomfortable."

"Cheer up!~ It's for a good cause!~" said Anise.

"This is an emergency," said Ruka.

"I agree," agreed Tear. 'Let's go."

* * *

_In Chesedonia... _

Everyone agreed that Astor would also participate in the peace treaty, since he did help them out despite the troubles around. He even agreed to explain everything to the participants and cover the bill for the two teams, which they were grateful. However, they learned that many children and the elderly were sick due to the miasma and decidedd to petition the Emperor of Malkuth and the King of Kimlasca. Noelle headed back to the Outer Lands to get the rulers.

Therefore, everyone decided to to rest for a day before they did the peace treaty tommorow. Kokia, Natalia, Rin, and Anise went shopping and forced Guy, Shiki, and Gino to carry their bags full of weapons, armor, but more importantly, girl clothes. Guy and Gino came because they were nice and gentlemen, but Shiki came only because he owned Kokia a favor. Natalia and Anise explained about the reason behind Guy's phobia to the girls in Ruka's team, and the girls, including Ruka, apologized to Guy, but he brushed it off, saying it was alright. To show their gratefulness, the girls allowed only Guy to carry one bag.

Jade and Tear was nowhere to be seen, Jun, Felix and Mieu were exploring Chesedonia's hiding places, and Luke and Ruka were hanging out together.

As Ruka was following Luke, Luke wondered what sibilings should do for each other. He took her to the girlish places he could think of, but Ruka didnt buy anything or ask anything. Ruka isn't talkactive, but she is honest enough.

Finally, Luke took her to a stuffed animal shop in Chesedonia. He was a bit dubious, but he was determined that this shop will be best suited for Ruka. When he turns to Ruka, he was surprised that she was dumbfounded. He smiled, maybe this was the place suited for Ruka after all.

"Hey Ruka, this is the biggest stuffed animal store in Chesedonia," told Luke. He didn't see a single male person here, besides himself, and there were a lot of girls. Ruka is being stared at by some women, and mutters were going on about how cute she looks. For Luke, some whispers were about him being a good brother.

It's taken at least an hour to go around the store. Luke saw Ruka staring at al the stuffed animals with interest, and sighed out of tiredness. "Luke? Why are you sighing? Are you tired from walking?" asked Ruka.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm a bit tired. I'm not usually weak, but I just feel a bit tired. I guess I shouldn't be doing things I'm not accustomed with. But what about you? Isn't this your first time in a place like this? Tell me if you're tired."

"I certainely do not feel tired, but you look uncomfortable," admitted Ruka. Not just here, but you seemed this way in the last store and the store before that. I do not wish to think like this, but are you choosing places you do not like to go?"

Ruka's words casted away Luke's worries. "Yeah, to be honest, I'm choosing places I don't like," sighed Luke.

"I see. Just as I thought. Why do you choose places you are unfamiliar with?"

"Well, because these kinds of places are familiar with girls. And it's not that comfortable, since I have you by my side. Today's your day, so you can choose what things to buy."

Then, he saw Tear looking at some Cheagle plushies and blushing as she picked one up. "Tear!" he called as he and Ruka walked over.

Tear saw Luke and immediantly put the Cheagle plushies right behind her. "L-Luke! What are you doing here?"

"Well, for Ruka of course," said Luke. "What about you?"

'W-well, I wanted to inspect this place, that's all," said Tear.

"What's there to be inspecting?" asked Luke, confused.

"W-well..." Tear looked and saw Ruka. She immediantly blushed more. "How cute..." she muttered.

Luke turned around and saw Ruka holding a teddy bear with a red ribbon on it. Deeply impressed by something she keeps looking at it in the eyes, motionless. The hands holding the teddy bear began to tremble. No matter how hard Ruka is trying to feign disinterest, she looks about to burst with happiness. She looks quite calm on the outside, but Luke bets that she wants the teddy bear on the inside.

"Um...Ruka?" asked Luke.

"Huh?" Ruka looked back at Luke. "Oh! I was...inspecting this stuffed animal."

Luke rolled his eyes. _'Just like Tear said,' _he thought. "Look, if you want to buy the stuffed animal, I can buy it for you."

"..." Ruka nodded in agreement. "Alright Tear," said Luke. "If you want, I-huh? She was right here!" Luke tried searching for Tear, but she was already gone. "Ugh...never mind. Come on, let's go buy that teddy bear."

He took Ruka's hand, and Ruka took it and allowed Luke to walk her to the counter.

* * *

_That night... _

Noelle had returned to Chesedonia with the Albiore a few hours later, making everyone grateful she was safe. "Hey, are you sure that eveything will be alright tommorow?" asked Gino, sitting on his bed that he and Shiki were sharing. "At the peace treaty meeting, I mean."

"Don't worry," assured Rin, sitting on her own bed. "Because we'll be the ones protecting the entrance."

'W-what?! Us?!"

"Don't worry! We're storng enough! Plus, you have me to support you too!"

"Oh! That's right!" exclaimed Gino. He thought, _'Yeah, as long as I have the Command Seals, Ruka can help me anytime. Speaking of which, where is she?'_

Ruka nimbly ran a hand along the Albiore in silent awe. It was a quiet night, the moon showing in a small waning gibbous. She thought she was alone until she heard the rummaging of metal up ahead. Slowing her steps to a creep, she stalked around the Albiore in search of the intruder. She relaxed when she saw Noelle instead, rummaging through a set of bolts.

'Noelle?" she called out softly before arriving at the right side of Noelle.

Noelle looked up from her rummaging and turned her head to see Ruka. "Oh, hello Ruka!"exclaimed Noelle before turning back to her work.

Ruka gave a solemn nod. "Good evening, ma'am."

Noelle clasped her hands and swayed back and forth. "It sure is a lovely night, isn't it?" she asked, looking at the wide spread of stars in the sky.

Ruka felt herself nod again. "Yes, it is peaceful."

"Kya! You are so mature and cute, Ruka!~" Noelle praised, petting the younger girl on the head. "You almost remind me of Tear."

"Thank you for the compliment." Ruka silently observed this change in attitude with Noelle. She decided not to say anything else for the sake of pleasantries.

So, what are you doing out here?" Noelle asked, turning to the box she had perviously been going through.

"Oh, just on a midnight stroll," Ruka replied with an air of light attitude.

"How pleasant." Noelle swiftly brought up a fat bolt and screwed it into the wing quickly. Ruka watched with growing wonder when Noelle started using all sorts of gadgets to tighten the crew. By the end, Noelle had a black smudge on her face.

"Miss Noelle, please use this," offered Ruka, giving a hankerchief to her.

"Thank you, Ruka."

As Noelle wiped her face, Ruka asked, "Can you tell me what this does?" She picked up the crowbar.

"That, Ruka, is one of my favorites," replied Noelle with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"How so?"

"I hit enemies or bad guys with it and it almost always works," answered Noelle. "But, this one guy was too persistent, so it didn't work for him."

"Is it Dist?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"It was just a guess. Anyways, if you are done, then maybe you should get some rest. You will need it for tommorow."

"Alright. Thanks.

* * *

_The next day..._

Once the meeting in Yulia City was over, Luke and his friends told Rin and the others that fomicry research was being conducted on Hod, and the previous emperor, Peony's father, decided to destroy the Kimlascan army along with Hod. Also, there was a test subject connected to a device that could produce a hyperresonance, which was how Hod was destroyed. Also, the test subject was only 11 years old at the time, and his name was Vandesdelca Musto Fende, in other words, Van.

"Damn, that's some name," commented Shiki. Everyone stared at him. "I-I mean, I can't believe Van was the cause of Hod's fall!"

"This is pretty messed up," told Gino.

"At any rate, maybe we should head to Sheridan next," suggested Luke. "Who knows, maybe the guys already finished remaking the Tartarus."

When they arrived in Sheridan and in City Hall, Iemon announced, "We finished modifying the Tartarus."

"Really? Fantastic!" said Luke.

"Wow, never thought some old geezers could finish something that hard," muttered Shiki to Jun.

"Shiki, that is rude," scolded Ruka.

Iemon laughed. "Never underestimate the elderly! We moored the Tartarus in Port Sheridan."

"All that's left is to cross the Audrant Sea to where Akzeriuth collapsed and dive into the core," explained Tamara.

"The Tartarus' fonic barrier will protect you from the miasma and the planet's pressure," said Iemon. "But it exerts stress on the system which lasts about 130 hours."

"So, if that's the case, it'll be..." Juno started calculating. "About five days."

"That isn't exactly a lot of time," said Luke.

"The burden is just too great," said Iemon. "The fon machinery should hold long enough to sail to Akzeriuth and reach the core."

"Also, generating a high-energy fonic barrier requires support machinery,' added Tamara. "We'll send you a flare from here once you decide to start the core breah operation. Then Aston, who's waiting at the port, will activate the fonic barrier."

"So, the moment we set out from this city, the countdown begins," said Guy.

"It's five days from here to Akzeriuth in the Tartarus," said Jade. "We'll have to breach the core and get out in less than 10 hours."

"The slightest delay or mistake will be fatal," said Tear.

"Which is why we have to make every second count," said Jun.

"You'll escape in the Albiore," said Iemon. "We'll have to attach a pressure neutralizing fon machine to it. Once you begin the operation, we'll send the Albiore to the harbor."

"Once the fon machine is attached, Aston will store the Albiore in the Tartarus' hold," said Tamara.

"So, we can't use the Albiroe once the operation begins," said Anise.

"After you activate the Tartarus' vibration device in the core, move to the deck in the Albiore," instructed Tamara.

"There's a fonic glyph inscribed on the deck that generates a current of rising air," explained Iemon. "Use that to get yourselves out of there."

"The Albiore's pressure neutralizer won't last for more than three hours," said Tamara.

"If you don't hurry out, you'll be flat like pancakes," said Iemon.

'So many great ways to die," muttered Luke sarcastically.

Suddenly, a man ran into the City Hall. "The flare's up!" he announced.

"Looks like they're ready at the port. We'll see you off," said Iemon.

"Our plan is going great!" said Shiki. "No God Generals, no Van, and more importantly, no Mohs getting in our way! Especially during the meeting! What could possibly go wrong?"

Once everyone got outside, Shiki immediantly regretted those words. "Damnit!"

"Major Legretta?!" exclaimed Tear, surprised. Some Oracle Knights and Legretta were waiting outside the City Hall.

"Spinoza was right," said Legretta. "The rumors of Belkend researchers running to Sheridan were true."

"Out of the way," ordered Luke.

"Letting you pass is not an option," rejected Legretta. "We can't have you silencing the core-"

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! **All of the Oracle Knights surrounding the City Hall fell down dead, but Legretta was injured in the arm. "Then, we'll have to silence you," spoke Rin, in a cold voice with her guns at her hands. More Oracle Knights were coming.

"Tamara! Get them!" shouted Iemon.

"You got it!" agreed Tamara, firing some sort of flamethrower to the approaching Oracle Knights, chasing them away.

"Now! Run to the harbor!" shouted Iemon.

"But-"

"If they sink the Tartarus, then all our work will be wasted!" argued Tamara.

"There's no time! Go!"

"We will take care of things here," said Ruka, slicing an Oracle Knight in half. "You go on ahead! One team to the Tartarus, one team stays here!"

"No, you go with your brother, Ruka," said Kokia. "We'll take care of things here!"

"But-"

"No buts! Go now, complain later!"

"...Alright," Ruka finally agreed, running to Tear and the others.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Legretta, trying to shoot them. "Stand your ground! Not even the Necromance would cast fonic artes in this crowd!"

**BOOM! **"Gah!" yelled Legretta in pain as she was blown away from a fonic arte that injured her.

"Maybe the Necromancer can't, but I can," said Rin, coldly.

"Yikes, teacher is scary!" said Gino as he was fighting off some Oracle Knights with Shiki protecting his back.

"Maybe they have some sort of relationship in the past," suggested Shiki, throwing kunais at some Oracle Knight. "Anyways, if she gets serious, that lady will be gone in no time!"

Iemon tried to attack Legretta, but he was shoved off and shot by her in the stomach. "Iemon!" shouted Luke.

"You crazy bitch!" shouted Shiki, throwing kunais at her. But Legretta moved out of the way and the kunais hit a wall.

"Legretta...you!" growled Rin, angrily while giving the God General a death glare that scared the heck out of everyone except Legretta.

"We have to go, Luke!" shouted Guy. Soon, Guy and the others made it out of Sheridan and were heading towards Port Sheridan. Kokia was trying to defend civilians from the Oracle Knights, with Felix and Jun helping her, Juno was healing the injured innocent people and giving supporting artes to his team, Shiki and Gino were trying to stop more Oracle Knights from entering Sheridan, and Legretta and Rin were on an all-out brawl.

"Legretta, how could you!" yelled Rin so loud that everyone in Sheridan heard it. She reloaded her gun before firing a ram of bullets to Legretta, only to get it avoided by the God General herself, which made Rin's teeth grit in anger. As Legretta fired uncountable bullets to her direction, the Bolverk master swiftly jumped back or stepped aside, avoiding all of the bullets, which was enough to make Legretta annoyed.

Legretta had no idea who this woman is, or how she knows her, but she had a feeling she knew her from somewhere. That doesn't matter. The top priority was to stop the replica and his friends from stopping the core, so as soon as she's done with this woman, she'll head to Port Sheridan next.

Reloading her guns, Legretta furiously brought up her revolvers before she pulled the trigger and fired an uncalculable number of bullets to the black haired woman. Seeing this, Rin once again avoided them and when she did, two bullets managed to graze her arm and leg.

"Legretta! We're retreating!" ordered Van, who arrived at the scene.

"Yes, Commandant," said Legretta. "Move out!"

"Like I'm letting you!" shouted both Rin and Shiki. Shiki threw kunais and Rin fired bullets at them, but they were too fast and the two of them ran for Port Sheridan in the blink of an eye.

"Damn it!" cursed Rin.

"Wait, teacher! We have to help out the citizens here! The Oracle Knights are killing them!" said Gino.

"What?! Grr...Legretta, I never thought you'd snoop so low..." muttered Rin. "Alright, let's hurry!"

Meanwhile, on Port Sheridan, Luke and his gang have already arrived, but they saw some sort of mist, and some Oracle Knights asleep. "Damn! Get down and cover your nose and mouth!" ordered Jade.

Everyone did as they were told. "It's fontech sleeping gas," told Tear.

"Can we neutralize it?" asked Guy.

"I'll blow it away with a fonic arte," told Jade. After performing a wind type fonic arte, everyone stood up, and they could see clearly and breath again.

"Whew, we can breath again," sighed Luke in relief.

"But I'm sleepy," yawned Mieu.

Anise yawned as well. "Yeah, me too..."

"Oh good, it didn't put you to sleep either," said Hencken. He, Cathy, and Aston were in the port all together.

"It works faster on children," said Cathy.

"Oh! Then, this was your work?" asked Natalia.

"Those Oracle ruffians tried to steal the Tartarus," said Aston.

"It looked like they went into the city too," said Cathy. "How are Iemon and Tamara?"

"We do not know their current position now," said Ruka.

"Should you really be standing than chatting?" asked a familiar voice.

**SWOOSH! **Everyone in the area had been thrown by some unknown force. Luke and his allies got up, but Aston was knocked out. "Master Van!" shouted Luke. Van walked into the scene, with Spinoza and Legretta by his side.

"I should have ignored the others and killed you back in Belkend!" yelled Ruka, unsheathing her sword. "Plus, I should have followed and killed Spinoza!"

"Spinoza! You'd side with the Oracle Knights than your own friends?" asked Hencken, shocked.

"I...I..." Spinoza couldn't say a sentence.

Immediantly, Jade casted a fonic arte that knocked back Legretta and injured her. Luke charged in to attack Van,but Jade stopped him. "Why, Jade?!"

"Right now, our top priority is stopping the core. We're going to the Tartarus," ordered Jade. Cathy and Hencken stood in Van's way, ready to shield Luke and his friends.

"It's too dangerous! Run!" shouted Tear.

"We're not going anywhere. This happened because Spinoza betrayed Class I," replied Hencken.

"We may be old, but we can face obstacles. Go into the Tartarus," said Cathy.

"Luke! Everyone! Let us go!" ordered Ruka, going onboard the Tartarus without hesitation.

"Our comrade caused this. We'll atone for it," declared Hencken.

"Luke! There's no time!" shouted Jade.

"Damnit! I know!" said Luke. "Hencken, Cathy, Aston, I'm sorry!"

Once all of them got inside, Noelle started the engines and the Tartarus sailed away as fast as it can, away from Port Sheridan and in time too. Everyone was on top of the bridge of the Tartarus, depressed. The most depressed of them all was Noelle. She had just lost the people who taught her everything, and she didn't even know if Ginji was alive.

"Why did this happen?" asked Anise, depressed. "They didn't deserve this."

"I failed to protect my people," sobbed Natalia through teary eyes.

"I wasn't strong enough. Damn it!" shouted Luke, punching the wall with his fist.

"I apologize, but we must stop the core as fast as we can," spoke Ruka. She looked calm and emotionless, and that pissed off Luke.

"Ruka! Why aren't you upset?! Tons of people DIED just so we can board the Tartarus, damnit!" shouted Luke to her.

"Luke! Stop!" scolded Tear.

"Wait, Tear," said Ruka gently. "Luke, grieving will not accomplish anything. Do you want the ones who died for us to die in vain? No? Then we must help Colonel Curtiss. Remember, he is preparing this operation by himself, so we must help him." She turned around and walked towards the bridge to help Jade, with Tear by her side.

"...Tear's eyes were welling up," spoke Guy. Everyone turned their attention to him. "The one who killed them all was Van. I wonder which one of us wanted to cry the most."

"...Akzeriuth is where we drop to the core, right?" asked Luke. "...I'm going to the bridge to help Jade."

Jade, Tear, and Ruka were waiting already inside , with Jade behind the main control panel. "We're an hour behind schedule. We can't afford any delays."

Suddenly, an alarm went off. "W-what was that?!" asked Luke, looking around the room.

"An intruder!" exclaimed Tear.

"Don't tell me it's Van!" said Guy.

"No, I saw him still in Port Sheridan while we were sailing," replied Ruka.

"They really don't want us to stop the core," said Ion.

"We've got an intruder on our hands. What should we do?" asked Anise.

"We don't have any choice," said Jade. "We'll get rid of them after we breach the core."

"Even without this, we barely have time!" said Natalia.

"That is why I am trying to get the ship faster to its limits," replied Ruka, working some wires together. "I read some machinery back when I was trying to find the Sephiroth. I thought i might come in handy."

"Everyone, get into your seats," ordered Jade.

As the days passed slowly, they finally arrived in the center of the core at where Akzeriuth was. So far, there was no sign of the intruder, even when Guy, Luke, Ruka, and Tear went on night patrol. When it was time to get into the core, everyone got into positions and frantically worked their way with buttons. Then, the Tartarus stopped completely, and soon, everyone felt the Tartarus was lifting into the air as if it was some aircraft. Then, the Tartarus carried all of them into the core, which everyone saw lots of miasma, but the fonic shield really helped when it worked its magic by making a path for the Tartarus.

The core was...so colorful. Colorful, visible fonons were scattered in the core also. The pillars in the core holding up the world, probably, were changing colors at every second, and everyone would be amazed had they not already been in a hurry.

"...Are we there?" asked Luke finally.

"So it would seem." said Jade.

"That thing we saw for a second..." muttered Guy.

"What is it, Guy? I did see something flash right before we dove into the core," asked Natalia.

"I vaguely remember seeing it as a kid in Hod. If only I could just-"

"We'll worry about that later," said Jade. "The preparations are done. Let's get out."

When everyone hurried to the bridge, they saw no fonic glyph on the deck. "Hey, the fonic glyph Iemon talked about isn't here," said Anise.

"I erased it for you," answered a familiar voice.

**BOOM! **"GAH!" yelled Tear, Jade, Luke, and Natalia as they were hit by a huge fonic arte that badly injured them.

"Luke/Colonel/Tear/Natalia!" shouted Guy, Anise, Ruka, and Noelle. They all turned to see Sync coming out from his hiding place. It seems like he was the one who casted that fonic arte.

Ruka unsheathed her sword. "So, you were the intruder."

"I won't let you get away. You're going to drown in the sludge here," declared Sync, smirking.

"Colonel, are you alright?' asked Anise.

"I-I can't move well, and that fonic arte nearly blew my arm off," admitted Jade.

"I can't move well either," said Tear.

"I apologize, but my injuries are grave. I cannot heal," said Natalia in shame.

"But can't we redraw the glyph?" asked Anise.

"Yes," admitted Jade. "But since Sync will be in our way, we'll have to kill him so he doesn't interfere. I can redraw the fonic glyph and so can Tear and Luke, but we're too injured right now."

"Alright, I shall face him," said Ruka, steadying her sword.

"Wait! If you're going to fight, I will too!" said Guy.

"Me too! That jerk, Sync deserves what I'm gonna get him!" said Anise, determined.

"If you do, who will protect the injured and defenceless ones? Noelle cannot," argued Ruka, still keeping her eye on Sync.

'But still, let me do it!" argued Guy.

Suddenly, Sync smashed his fist into the deck, causing a huge circle with a rune to appear on the ground, surrounding only Sync and Ruka and separating Ruka away from Guy and the others.

"Ruka!" cried Natalia. Guy tried to cross the strange circle, but there was a barrier around the circle.

"Damnit!" shouted Guy.

"This is an ancient fonic arte, 'Ath nGabla,'" (Ford Fork) explained Sync. "It's-"

"It requires the caster and the target to be trapped in a magical field with no escape and both are forced to fight one-on-one until one falls," explained Ruka.

"Tch, looks like someone's being doing her homework," said Sync, a bit annoyed because he didn't get to finish his sentence. He got into a battle position. "And you know what that mean, don't you?"

"Oh course. Do not toy with me," scolded Ruka, getting into a fighting position.

"What kind of fonic arte is that?" asked Luke.

"It's a rare fonic arte that traps two people inside, and they fight to the death or if someone falls, defeated," explained Jade. "That's the only way the barrier will be lifted."

"So we can't help Ruka?" asked Tear.

"We can't."

"This is fine. I plan to defeat Sync sooner or later," said Ruka, determined.

"Heh, if those are your last words," started Sync. "Then, DIE!"

* * *

_Skit_

_Bored_

"Man! I'm so bored now!" complained Shiki. He and his friends were guarding the entrance inside Yulia City, and the meeting was taking so long.

"Then just read a book or something," said Kokia. "You know, you're not the only one bored!"

"And where, pray tell, can I find a book?" asked Shiki.

"Ruka's reading one," said Rin, pointing to Ruka, who was reading a book.

"Ruka, what are you reading?" asked Shiki.

"A history book," answered Ruka, flipping a page.

"Don't you have a book that's more...adventure or something?" asked Shiki.

"In my bag."

It didn't take long for Shiki to find the book he was looking for, and soon he was absorbed in the book. "Looks like another bookworm is born," sighed Kokia.

* * *

_Skit_

_Similar _

"Hey guys, don't you think Tear and Ruka are so similiar in so many ways?" suggested Gino.

"Huh?" everyone said, interested.

"I mean, they both have brown hair, they're calm and cool, they can cast fonic artes, and they both like cute things," said Gino.

"Now that I think of it, you may be right," said Guy.

"But there are differences," said Ruka.

"Right," agreed Tear. "We both wield different weapons, I can sing the Fonic Hymns, Ruka's not a Seventh Fonist, and I'm much older than her."

"Also, you have one thing wrong, Gino," added Ruka. "We do not like cute things. At least, I do not."

"Then, why did I see you, Luke, and Tear in the stuffed animal store?" asked Gino.

"What?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Oh my, really?!" asked Natalia.

"Ooh! Luke and Tear, together!~" teased Anise.

"I-it's not like that!" said Luke. "Look, it-OW!" He fell to the ground and clutched both his feet, which were stepped on purposely by two similiar fonists.

"What happened?" asked Ruka.

"Ugh...never mind."

* * *

_Skit_

_Secret _

"Hey, Guy?" asked Gino.

"Hmm?"

"Could you spar with me? I want to be good in swordsfighting so I can protect people," begged Gino.

"No problem," said Guy.

A few minutes later, both were on the ground, exhausted. "Man...you really are good," said Guy.

"You're...not bad yourself," gasped Gino.

"Well, I had a good teacher."

"So did I, but she's a bit scary."

"By the way, what are those three red tattoos in your hand?" asked Guy.

"...It's a secret. I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok. Not a problem."

"R-really? Um...if it doesn't bother you, can you please keep it a secret as well?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, Guy."

* * *

_Skit_

_Anger issues _

"Whoa, teacher! You totally exploded on that God General!" exclaimed Shiki after the whole chaos of Sheridan ended.

"Really? I didn't notice," said Rin.

"Are you kidding? You two were literally in a catfight! Or rather, two cats fighting with guns!" said Shiki.

"That just makes things worse," said Juno.

"By the way, I know she hurted people, teacher, but at least calm down when you fight," pleaded Gino.

"I know. I just lost my cool there for a second. Sorry."

* * *

**Hope: And we're done!**

**Shiki: Whoa! Two chapters in one day! You really are amazing!**

**Hope: Yeah, and I can't make a new chapter for tommorow, so this will help make up for it! Anyways, next chapter is Sync vs Ruka! The final showdown!**

**Kokia: Actually, there's going to be m-**

**Hope: No spoilers! And see ya, everyone!**


	23. Final Confrontation! Ruka vs Sync!

**Hope: Here's the final match for Sync and Ruka! Who will win the match?! The martial artist, Sync, or the Mage Knight, R-**

**Shiki: Oh come on. We all know who's gonna win.**

**Hope: Fine, Jun, the disclaimer!**

**Jun: Mage of Hope doesn't own Tales of the Abyss.**

* * *

Everyone has their own way of fighting. Their speed, defense, attacks, endurance, everything was different for each person. Watching one's unfamiliar style makes it interesting for spectators, even if one style and another's are similar. The duel Sync and Ruka are battling right now displayed two different styles, and such a dizzying duel to behold.

Both fighters are masters of their own fighting styles, and they taught themselves their own style. Ruka, sleek and graceful, moved like a quicksilver swan,striking in daring, strong slashes. She never uttered a sound as she attacked, completely focused, and utterly disciplined. Her emotions were suppressed, and she fought with precision. However, like swans, she does not like to fight, but will only fight and kill when neccessary and will finish the job as painlessly and quickly as she can.

However, Sync striked with dashing speed, like the wind. Whnever he attacked with speed, he almost seemed invisible, making him much faster than Ruka. In addition, his strikes were filled with electrical green lightning, adding more damage to his opponent. He was like thunder, striking down his enemy with quick speed and great strength as a thunderbolt. He was confident and fought with an amusing smirk on his face, showing that he enjoys battle and enjoys watching people suffer, making him sadistic.

**SWOOSH! CLASH! **In one swoop, Sync had arrived in front of Ruka and brought down his electrifying arm, but Ruka, having improved her eyesight, blocked it with her sword.

"Heh, not bad," complimented Sync, putting pressure down the sword, making Ruka clench her teeth. "But, I'll make the Tartarus your grave!"

"...I do not plan on dying today, Sync the Tempest," replied Ruka seriously. "So sirrah, may I have this dance?" She bowed her head gracefully before getting serious and getting into a fighting position.

Sync smirked at her little remark. "Not a bad idea! So hurry up and die!" Pulling his arm back, Sync attacked with a fast barrage of punches, which Ruka was forced to block or evade. Next, she rolled out of the way to get a safe distance from Sync, and started casting a fonic arte.

Sync, knowing she is a skilled fonist, shouted, "Oh no you don't! Stone Dragon Ascent!" He gathered energy into his fist before he rushed towards Ruka.

However, Ruka was preapred. _'He took the bait!' _she thought. She stopped casting and readied her sword, which was strangely glowing green. "Dragon Tempest!" yelled Ruka, slashing her sword, which created a whirling ball of wind in front of her. Sync screeched to a halt, only one feet away from the ball. Before he could evade, Ruka slashed through the ball, causing gusts of wind to blow Sync away a few more feet.

Sync smirked again when he stood up. She has improved with her swordsmanship skills and even used casting as a bait. He was glad he chose her as his opponent, otherwise, this wouldn't be fun. Well, time to use a bit of his full speed now...

Ruka glared at Sync calmly, trying to think of a new strategy. She couldn't use casting as a bait again, because the same trick wouldn't work twice. SSync is faster, and has more attack power than her. Sure she trained, but was she really good enough?

While Ruka was thinking and still staring at Sync to make sure he didn't leave his spot, he mysteriously disappeared. To her eyes, it seems he vanished, but she knew that Sync was too fast. The Tempest reappeared at her side, and Ruka could turn that way, he shouted, "Palm Strike!" He thrusted his palm forward, making her crash into the invisble wall protecting the arte that Sync had casted around the area. Ruka slid down after being hit, but stood up quickly and endured the pain.

"Watch out!" shouted Guy.

Sync dashed towards Ruka, but Ruka wasn't going to fail now. She jumped and used the barrier wall as launching before leaping in the air. However, Sync climbed up the barrier wall with his own two feet and shouted, "Cyclone Blaze!" He flew through the air looking like a meteor going extremely fast and was headed towards Ruka. Ruka held up her sword to shield herself and when she did, she felt the impact of the blow and fell to the ground.

Ruka stood up with the help of her sword, which was glowing red this time. "Thunder Beast!" Since it was Ruka's turn to retaliate, she took this chance. She leaped off the ground, and slammed into Sync using her shoulder, who had landed on his feet at that moment. When Sync stumbled back a little, Ruka slashed her sword in the air, causing an explosion of electrifying blast of fire to knock down Sync.

When Sync was on the ground and vulnerable, she swooped in for the kill by jumping into the air, and lifting her sword above her head, ready to strike. However, Sync got his senses back and rolled out of the way, making Ruka miss.

Ruka decided it would be time for close combat, so she charged right in. Once Ruka reached striking range, there was a fierce and intense exchange between the two, with lots of clashing sounds. As Ruka was slashing left from right, up and down, Sync easily blocked her attacks and decided to counter. Of course, Ruka dodged his attacks. but got a hard hit to the shoulder. Ruka forced herself to endure the pain of her likely fractured shoulder.

"Fireball!" shouted Ruka, finally gathering enough fonons for at least one fonic arte, even if it was a weak one. Sync jumped out of the way, giving Ruka some time to gather fonons for another fonic arte.

As Sync was charging forward, Ruka thrusted her palm forward and yelled, "Spread!" A column of water beneath Sync lifted him up to the air, causing him to yell in surprise. She was glad there was an unlimited amount of fonons here in the core, or else she would be in a sticky mess.

While her water fonic arte was still in effect, she shouted, "Turbulence!" A surge of wind blasted Sync higher into the air, surprising him. Next, she unleased a dark-elemental arte. "Violent Pain!" A violet colored glyph appeared way below Sync, then several tendrils of energy rise into the air before curving towards Sync.

Sync, getting a hold of himself, shouted, "Cyclone Blaze!" He evaded the tendrils and went straight down towards Ruka, surprising her. She unsheathed her sword and rolled out of the way. Even though she did, a huge explosion occured and made Ruka fly through the air before she crashed back into the ground.

Despite the fact that she was too tiring, and her injured shoulder began to hurt badly, Ruka charged towards the still standing Sync with everything she's got. Sync preapred himself and yelled, "Whirlwind Dash!" He spun around and delivered a powerful backwards roundhouse kick that forced Ruka to hit the barrier wall once again.

"Gh!" she cried out, rubbing her back a little. She got focused again and distanced herself from Sync, bringing herself in an offensive position and ready for Sync to attack her. Sure she has an advantage when it comes to fonic artes, but close combat's not exactly her best forte.

Sync panted heavily, though his smirk still kept on his face. He was having a ball here! He was caught off guard when the girl summoned three fonic artes, well, that was due to the large amount of fonons in the core, but when she activated the fourth, he took this chance and tried to attack back. He knows that close combat's not erxactly her type, giving him an advantage. Now, he had to wonder what to do with that weird sword of hers.

"Heh, I'm surprised,girl," said Sync, surprising Ruka with that comment. "It's this long and I haven't seen you break a sweat! Looks like you are a formiable opponent."

"You need not humble me, Sync the Tempest," told Ruka. "Besides, you should be worrying only about yourself in this battle."

"Ruka! Finish him off as quickly as you can! You know we don't have much time!" ordered Jade, who was being healed by a half-injured Natalia.

'Understood," agreed Ruka.

"Heh, we'll see about that!" Sync started gathering fonons as fast as he could. Ruka, knowing that he could be summoning a powerful arte, started focusing on gathering fonons too. Since she was a better fonist, she got to cast much faster than Sync.

"O power that lies at the root of all creation, O memory inscribed in ages past, hear my call and arise before me!" chanted Ruka, as four balls of energy, Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire, started surrounding Sync.

"Now you die!" shouted Sync, slamming his hand into the ground, causing a fonic glyph to appear beneah Ruka. "Haargh! Akashic Torment!"

"Ancient Catastrophe!"

**BOOM! **"GAH!" both opponent screamed in pain, falling to the ground. Both of them used their mystic artes at the same time, causing damage for both of them. However, both of them struggled to get up. Ruka was the first to get up, then, with determination in her eyes, she charged towards Sync, ready to give the finishing blow.

However, Sync predicted she would come, and was prepared. "Reaper's Toll!" He pushed forward with his palms to strike her, then blasts her with a powerful force, making her crash into the invisible barrier again.

"Gh!" Ruka stood up once more, her determination never wavering, but she noticed her sword was gone and saw it was a bit close to Sync. She probably dropped it when he performed that last arte.

Sync started charging towards her again, and he thought, _'I've won!' _However, when he brought his electrical arm down to slice Ruka, Ruka defended with her scabbard, the only possible defense she had left. She didn't know any martial arts moves, but she could still defend and attack, but as Sync pushed pressure down the scabbard, lightning sparked around the area and the scabbard started to crack.

"Oh no, her scabbard is going to crack!" cried Natalia.

"Heh, any last words?" taunted Sync, smirking, thinking this time, he's won. Ruka immediantly headbutt him in the head, making him stumble back. "Gah! Why you-! This is one of the reasons I despise you! You seriously make me sick to my stomach!"

"I have one question," told Ruka calmly, ignoring the comment he made to her. "Even if you win, you will not survive in the core, so why go through all of this trouble?"

"Well, if you and your gang are out of the way, that means there won't be anyone in Van's way!" answered Sync. "And I don't care if I die, as long as everyone dies here with me!"

"I will defeat you AND get everyone out of here. _I promise," _swore Ruka, readying herself.

"I think the blood's gone into your head ever since you lost your sword," said Sync. "You can't possibly beat me in your current condition!" With that said, he charged towards Ruka as fast as he could and tried to finish her off with his electrifying attacks. However, Ruka blocked them with her scabbard, which started producing more cracks.

"The scabbard is starting to break!" shouted Tear.

"This is the end for you!" shouted Sync, noticing more cracks on the scabbard. _'She's mine!' _thought Sync.

Then, as if reacting to the nearly broken scabbard, Ruka's beautiful silvery sword returned to its owner's hand in a flash, surprising everyone. Ruka broke out of her surprise and yelled, "NO! I say, when it ends!" She lifted up her sword from above her right shoulder, and brought it down from Sync's right shoulder to his waist as fast as she could.

"Aargh!" yelled Sync in pain, clutching the bloody slash he received on his chest. Then, still being persistent, with a yell, he charged forward, ready to strike a final blow with his palm-

-And then he felt a hot coldness enter his stomach.

Without stopping, as if unafraid to strike once more, Ruka charged forward, driving the point of her blade through Sync's stomach as he closed in. With what strength he had left, Sync impaled Ruka in her stomach as well with his palm, then pulled it out, drawing blood.

Ruka pulled her sword out from Sync's stomach too, making a sickeningly sound when she did. Blood started to stain Sync's clothes from the inside. For a moment, they stared at each other, unaware of the loud silence on top of the Tartarus. The arte Sync had casted around the area vanished, meaning that the battle was over.

Slowly, a crack ran across Sync's golden mask and fell to the ground. Quickly, Sync got on his knees and tried to cover his face with his hands, but Ruka already saw his face and was lost for words.

Immediantly, Ruka shook her head to get out of her shock and pointed her blade at the defeated Sync. "Answer me, Sync the Tempest, why do you bare the same face as Fon Master Ion?"

"What?!" exclaimed Luke, now fully healed.

"There are two Ions?!" wondered Anise, shocked.

"Just as I thought, you are also a replica of the Fon Master," told Ion, stepping forward.

"Wait! What do yuo mean, 'also?!'" asked Guy.

"I'm Fon Master Ion's seventh replica, the last one," answered Ion, shocking everyone even more.

"You're a replica?!" asked Luke, even more shocked.

"N-no way...Ion...?" gasped Anise.

"I'm sorry, Anise. It's only been two years since I was born," apologized Ion, looking at the former Fon Master Guardian.

'Two years...that's when I became one of your Guardians..." muttered Anise. "Wait, was Arietta reassigned because you didn't have any memories of the past?"

"...Yes. The original Ion was sick and near death," replied Ion. "But there was no successor, so Mohs and Van used fomicry."

"You had the closest abilities to the original. Unlike us trash," spoke Sync, breathing heavily due to his fatal wounds.

"Fon Master Ion, stay behind me!" ordered Ruka, pushing Ion right behind her with one arm and the other still pointing at Sync.

"Don't call yourself that," said Ion gently.

"That's what I am. My powers were weak, so I was cast alive into the mouth of Mt. Zaleho volcano," revealed Sync. "A replica that can't serve as a replacement is nothing more than garbage-ugh!"

"Don't say that!" said Luke. "We may be replicas, but we're still living beings!"

"I'm not...interested of the naive babbling of a replica who has people who need him," scoffed Sync, standing up despite his injuries. Ruka sword was still pointed to him at neckpoint.

"Don't talk like that! Escape from here with us! You and I are the same!" pleaded Ion.

"No, we're not," disagreed Sync. He backed away from the group. "I'm only alive so Van can use me. In the end, only those of us who are useful are kept alive out of pity."

Ruka realized what Sync was about to do next and ran towards him, hand reaching to grab him. "No, do not-!" But she was too late, Sync had already dropped to the core backwards, falling to his own doom. Ruka shoulders slumped, and she returned to the group, her bangs hiding her eyes. "...That idiot...why did he have...to throw away his own life?"

"...Ion, please don't cry," begged Anise.

"I'm not crying," said Ion.

"But those tears..."

Ion wiped the wetness off his eyes and discovered they are tears. "You're right..."

"It's like losing a brother," muttered Tear.

"I guess I was sad. This is the first time I've ever cried," admtited Ion sorrowfully. "I understand now...all this time, I had it all wrong."

"We're out of time," told Jade.

'But Sync destroyed the fonic glyph," said Guy.

"I'll draw it again," said Jade. "But a circle of this scale will require significant concentration. Luke, Tear, please assist me." While everyone else watched from the background, Jade opened all of his fon slots and released a mass of fonons, whihc happened to be a shining ball of light. Luke had to use Mieu's fire to move around while Tear instructed him what to do.

Soon, they finished the fonic glyph with just a few minutes to spare. The second they were done, Jade said, "Ok, everyone into the Albiore-"

"Aaugh!" groaned Luke, clutching his head with his hands. He collapsed to the ground, and everyone knew he was having one of those headaches again. "Asch? No, this voice is..."

"We have no time! Let us carry Luke to the Albiore!" ordered Ruka.

"Yes, let's hurry!" agreed Jade.

Tear kneeled down to Luke and touched him gently. "Luke! Are you ok? Let me heal you." Suddenly, she began to glow, and started to float as well.

Everyone was surprised by this and paid attention to Tear. "What's going on?" asked Anise.

"The pain's fading away..." muttered Luke before he finally noticed Tear.

_"Luke, my isofon, I can finally speak to you." _The words from Tear's own mouth sounded like her voice, but distorted at the same time.

"Tear..?" wondered Luke, finally standing up. "No...you're not Tear."

_"Your kind knows me as Lorelei." _

"The aggregate sentience of the Seventh Fonon!" gasped Jade. "Its existence was hypothetical, but..."

_"I am the Seventh Fonon itself. And you, Luke, have the same fonon frequency as I have. You and the other you are both my perfect isofons. I am you. That is why I ask you of this. Right now, something enormous is absorbing my power. It is shaking the core and causing the Sephiroth to go out of control. Your actions have quieted the core and stabalized the Sephiroth, but as long as I am trapped here-" _

Suddenly, the glowing of Tear's body faded away, and Tear fell to the ground. "Tear!" cried Luke. "Tear, are you ok?" He put her in a sitting position, and she fluttered her eyes, only to see Luke looking back at her, worried.

"I'm fine. I just feel a bit dizzy. What happened?" asked Tear, clutching her head.

"It's dangerous here. We should get to the Albiore now," ordered Jade firmly. Nobody had to be told twice, because they were running towards the Albiore as fast as they could. Once everyone explained everything to Tear, Noelle had already flown out of the core. Everyone decided to go back to Sheridan to check up things and pick up the rest of Ruka's friends.

Once they arrived, they saw lots of Kimlascan soldiers protecting the areas in Sheridan, in case Oracle Knights invaded the place again. There were citizens around as well, but they either had casts on, had broken legs or arms, or worse of all...they had no arms or legs.

"That's just horrible..." muttered Tear.

"I can't believe it..." gasped Natalia, unable to look.

"Princess Natalia!" one of the Kimlascan soldiers stood in front of her, saluting. "We have secured this place for a while to make sure no Oracle Knight invade this place!"

"Yes, thank you," thanked Natalia.

After the Kimlascan soldier left, they all heard a familiar voice, "Hey!"

Everyone turned to see Kokia and her friends all looking fine. "Hey, you're all right!" exclaimed Luke. At least some people survived.

"Guys, it was horrible!" said Kokia. "Legretta and Van managed to retreat, we killed all of the Oracle Knights hurting people, and the Kimlascan soldiers helped out too! But, lots of people lost their lives..."

"What about Iemon and Tamara? Are they ok?" asked Guy. Kokia and her friends turned away, and everyone got the message.

"N-no...it can't be!" sobbed Noelle, falling to her knees.

"...It's my fault," said Rin, stepping up. "I let Legretta kill both of them, and she escaped as well. I'm so sorry..."

"It's not your fault," ensured Natalia.

"Damnit! I never thought they would go so far as it kill innocent people in this town! Children AND old people!" cursed Shiki.

"Children too?!" wondered Tear. "Major Legretta...how could you?"

"So, what happened with the mission?" asked Gino.

"The mission was a success," answered Luke sadly.

"When we stopped the core and was heading to the fonic glyph," started Ruka, stopping him from explaining more. "Sync had erased it, and I fought him and won. However, we discovered that he and Fon Master Ion are replicas of the original Fon Master."

"Seriously?!" exclaimed Felix.

"But wait, I'm confused," said Shiki. "If Ion's a replica of the original Fon Master, but he's the Fon Master, then...what? Sorry Ion, I'm just confused."

"It's alright," ensured Ion. "I'm a replica of the Fon Master, a different Ion. I took his name because there was no successor to the real Fon Master, and I had the closest abilities to him."

"Ohhh...now I get it!"

"Also, Lorelei took over Tear's body and spoke through her," added Ruka.

"Lorelei?! You mean, his existence is actually true?!" exclaimed Kokia.

"Yeah," spoke Luke. "And he said

"Are Duke Fabre and Van still connected?" asked Natalia.

"No," answered Rin. "His Majesty and the Duke issued formal complaints against Daath. But Mohs insisted that Van made his own choices in Sheridan and Belkend."

"Speaking of which, we finally found the last Sephiroth," spoke Jun. "While you and the others were gone for about five days, our group found the Sephiroth in the Meggiora Highlands."

"So that means...Meggiora Highlands, Mt. Zaleho, and Mt. Roneal are left, right?" questioned Natalia.

"Thanks, you guys have been a real help," said Luke.

"We only did the finding the location," said Felix. "You guys just did the lowering."

"If I may," interrupted Jade. "I believe we should go to Belkend to check up on Tear."

"I do feel a bit dizzy, even now,' admitted Tear.

"Then let's hurry," said Shiki.

"Wait, won't healing artes work?" asked Juno. "I'm the best healer in my group, even though I can't do any fonic hymns, but-"

"I tried that already," told Natalia. "But I think we need to see a real doctor."

"Oh, alright then."

When they arrived in Belkend, Ruka announced, "Luke, me and my group will try to find Spinoza."

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that traitor!" said Anise, getting mad at the mention of his name.

"And the first place we should find is here, in Belkend!" said Shiki.

"Why?" asked Gino.

"Well, haven't you heard from detective books? The criminal always comes back to the scene of the crime, which is stupid!" declared Shiki.

"Looks like someone's been reading far too many detective books," said Rin, shaking her head. "Alright, after Tear's checkup, we can start looking, that fine, Luke?"

'Yeah," agreed Luke. "We'll come to you guys after Tear's done."

When Luke and the others came back, Rin asked, " So how did it go? Is Tear alright?"

"Well..." Luke glanced at Tear.

"It's alright, Luke. They deserved to know," ensured Tear.

"...Ok." Luke turned back to Ruka's team. "Tear absorbed Seventh Fonons that are contaiminated with miasma."

Everyone was surprised. "But how?" asked Juno.

"Yes," answered Jade. "It seems they're weakening her internal organs. This is likely due to the passage rings responding to her. Dawn Age fon machinery contains large amounts of Seventh Fonons. When we lower the land, the miasma flows into Tear through the passage rings."

"But, can't the doctors cure her?" asked Gino.

"She's absorbed over 100 times what a Seventh Fonist would normally contain over a lifetime," explained Jade. "The doctors, however, gave her a medicine that can relieve her pain, even if it's for a while."

"...Tear, how are you feeling?" asked Ruka.

"The medicine's working. Thanks for asking," said Tear.

"Ok, so now we find Spinoza," said Shiki.

"Just out of curiousity, what do you plan to do with him once you find him?" asked Guy, a bit nervous of what Ruka's energetic friends could do.

"First, we beat him up, ask questions, beat him up again, force him to work for us, beat him up again, ask him to find a cure for Tear, and finally, beat him up again," said Shiki, grinning.

"All you're doing is just beating him up!" said Luke, sweatdropping.

"I actually like that plan," said Anise honestly.

"You too, Anise?!" exclaimed Guy. "Come on, I know the guy's done terrible things, but what do the rest of you say?"

"I agree," said Rin, nodding her head.

"He must be punished by Yulia herself!" agreed Juno, also nodding his head.

"Normally, I-I wouldn't resort to violence," said Gino, timidly. "B-but Spinoza has to atone for his sins!"

"I want to beat him up, heal him, and beat him up!" said Kokia, cracking her knuckles.

"For once, I agree with these idiots," sighed Jun. "Spinoza must pay for what he's done!"

"I want to BURN him up!" shouted Felix, making everyone look at him.

"How can that bird talk?" asked Natalia to Anise.

"I have no idea."

"I honestly do not care what happens to him," replied Ruka. "Or what my friends do to him."

"Damn, that was cold," muttered Guy.

"We'll look in Belkend. Once you guys hurry and go to the Sephiroth in the Meggiora Highlands, we'll go find Spinoza in this area," told Rin.

"And, we'll try to stop some Oracle Knights from invading this place, if they ever come," said Shiki.

"Ok, we'll leave it to you guys then," said Guy.

* * *

_Several hours later... _

"Where is he?!" exclaimed Shiki, looking around the area.

"I told you we shouldn't have looked in this place," said Gino. "Why would Spinoza return here anyways?"

"Looks like your plan failed, detective Shiki,' teased Kokia, searching the streets.

"We searched, and asked people where Spinoza was, but we cannot find him anywhere," said Ruka.

"This is pointless," complained Rin. "You seriously think Spinoza is going to run here any second, and yell out, 'Ahhh! I'm being chased?'"

"Ahhh! I'm being chased!" they heard Spinoza's voice.

"Whoa! Nice prediction, teacher!" exclaimed Shiki, clapping his hands. "Now say, 'money will fall from the sky!'"

"As much as I want to, now is not the time!" said Rin. Everyone saw Spinoza running towards them. Rin grabbed Felix and shouted, 'Felix! Throwing position!"

"Alright!" agreed Felix, looking like he's ready to be launched. **ZOOM! **Rin, with perfect aim, hit Spinoza right in the forehead, making him fall to the ground.

"Get him!" shouted Kokia. Shiki tackled and landed facedown on Spinoza, pinning and immoblized him to the ground. Next, Kokia landed on top of Shiki, making Spinoza more impossible for him to move. Finally, Gino, being the gentle person he is, sat carefully on top of Kokia, pressuring Spinoza even more.

Just then, Luke and his team arrived at the scene. "That's as far as you go,' said Guy. "We have a lot to talk about, and you're coming with us."

"Yay! The culprit's been caught!" said Felix, flying in the air.

"...Guys? I think he's unconscious," said Gino, poking at the unconscious Spinoza once he, Shiki, and Kokia got off him.

"That just makes it better," said Shiki, with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Enough, we need to ask him questions first," ordered Tear.

"And then we can beat him up?' asked Kokia.

"Yes!" said Anise. With that said, everyone dragged Spinoza into the governor's house, where the governor was waiting for them.

* * *

_Skit_

_Forgiveness _

"Oh, Ruka?I have something to tell you," said Luke, as they were flying towards Belkend.

"Yes? What is it?" asked Ruka.

"Back in Yulia City, for the peace treaty meeting, Father confronted me about you," explained Luke. "I told him that you would give him another chance, but also that you wouldn't go back to the manor. He was happy, but sad at the same time. He said that since I was traveling with you, he wanted me to give a message to you. He asked for your forgiveness."

"..." Ruka remained silent. Then, she speaks in an emotionless voice. "Even though he knows that I am giving him one more chance, he still asks for forgiveness?"

"Yeah. He said he thought about what you said when you confronted him, when you told him that he was no longer your father. He then realized what a fool he was and wanted to start things over. That's the only reason."

"...Are you serious?" asked Ruka, calmly. Luke couldn't tell if Ruka was angry or astonished or happy to hear the news.

"Yeah. So, despite how much you hate him, if you could bring yourself to forgive him, even a little-"

"I do not hate him," interrupted Ruka. "I may dislike him,even now, but not once did I hate him. Therefore, there is nothing to forgive."

Luke sighed in relief. At least he knew that Ruka never bared any hatred for their father.

"-However, the request for coming back home is impossible," told Ruka. "I don't have much to live anyways."

"What do you mean?" asked Luke.

"...Perhaps another time," spoke Ruka.

* * *

_Skit_

_Friendship _

"Teacher?" asked Gino. "I-I don't mean to be rude, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but what was Legretta like to you?"

"...Legretta was...a good friend of mine," answered Rin, sighing. "We almost seem like best friends, but that all changed when she took Van's side. Now, we're enemies, and the slaughter in Sheridan is proof of that."

"Wow, I never knew you and Legretta were friends," said Kokia.

"You must have learn how to fight with guns from her then," said Shiki.

"...Yes, I suppose. But the next time we meet, I'll kill her for sure."

"...That's so sad. Best friend fighting another best friend," said Gino, sadly.

"I know it's sad, but she's helping a madman who's planning on destroying the world," reminded Rin. "I'm going to be fine, so don't worry about me."

"Ok, but if you need support, you have us," reminded Juno.

"...Thanks, guys."

* * *

_Skit_

_Case Closed _

"Aha! I found footprints!" exclaimed Shiki, using a magnifying glass to examine some muddy footprints. "And they lead up to this alleyway!"

"Shiki, as much as I admit that these footprints and the location are suspicious, they could belong to anyone!" said Juno.

"We won't know until we try! Come on!" said Shiki.

When he, Jun, and Juno arrived to where the footprints ended, they found a guy with muddy shoes feeding a cat. "...Well, that was a waste of time," said Jun.

"Hey, mister!" called Shiki. "Do you know a man named Spinoza and where he is?"

"Spinoza? No," said the man.

"Bummer!" said Juno. "Well, looks like we'll have to search a different area."

"Man! And I thought this case was about to be closed!" complained Shiki.

"We're not even playing detective here!" said Jun.

* * *

_Skit _

_Crush? _

"Hey, Ruka?" asked Kokia as she and the others were trying to find Spinoza. "You know about how Sync is dead, right? Did you...have a crush on him?"

"Whoa, Kokia! Straight to the point!" said Felix, impressed.

"What are you talking about, Kokia?" asked Ruka. Looks like she really didn't know what a crush looked like. "I did not get crushed by Sync."

"No, no,' said Rin. "You see, that's a different crush. This crush means if you love or like like someone."

"Oh, that kind of crush," said Ruka, getting it. "No, I did not have a crush on someone."

"I believe her," said Gino. "She did say she killed Sync herself."

"Oh yeah, that's right," said Shiki. "A person who has a crush on someone normally wouldn't kill them due to love."

"Actually, Sync committed suicide by falling off the core because he said he was useless," revealed Ruka.

"Really?! That's the first I heard of it!" squealed Kokia, relieved that Ruka wasn't the one who killed Sync. "So, how did you feel after Sync died? Or what did you think?"

"I thought he was an idiot for commiting suicide," answered Ruka calmly.

"Damn, that's cold," said Shiki.

"Looks like Ruka really doesn't have a crush on Sync," said Jun.

* * *

**Hope: Ok! This chapter is done!**

**Shiki: We all knew that Sync was going to lose! It's so obvious!**

**Hope: Even so, that was a great battle scene! Ok, read and review people!**


	24. Catching the culprit! Vs three GGs!

**Hope: And now-**

**Shiki: We get to beat up Spinoza! WOO!**

**Hope: Not exactly, but you'll get to know more after the disclaimer. Juno, please.**

**Juno: Mage of Hope doesn't own Tales of the Abyss! **

* * *

"What is this thing?! What is it?" asked Shiki to Spinoza, shaking Felix around in his face. After finally capturing Spinoza, they tied him in a chair inside the governor's house and Shiki started questioning him with stupid questions. The one most angry was Noelle, after all, all of her closest friends plus her grandfather were dead thanks to this man!

"...It's a bird," spoke Spinoza, still feeling guilty.

"No it's-actually, that's true. But what kind of bird is it?!"

"Shiki, I highly doub tnow is the time for stupid questions," said Rin, annoyed.

"Just what did you plan to do after eavesdropping on us?!" asked Aston, getting straight to the point.

"Were you going to report to Master Van again?!" asked Luke, putting more pressure to Spinoza.

"N-no," sputtered Spinoza.

"Please, everyone. We won't learn anything by shouting at him," pleaded Ion calmly. "Why were you in the Megiorra Highlands?"

"I...I went to Sheridan to pay my respects to everyone's graves," told Spinoza. "There, I heard Aston was going to the Meggiora Highlands, so I thought I'd apologize to him."

"A likely story!" shouted Felix.

"Then why the hell did you run away?!" asked Aston.

'I-I was scared! I didn't know what to say, so..."

'Do you expect us to believe that?!" Anise yelled. "It's your fault that the Commandant found out about us!"

"And it's your fault that so many people were killed!" added Kokia. "If you didn't sprout out your big mouth, none of this would have happened!"

"It's true that I betrayed Hencken and Cathy not once, but twice," admitted Spinoza. "I ignored them and conducted forbidden research. Then, I sold them up to the river to Van. I know I can never undo that. But when they were killed, I realized what I'd done. I asked myself if my research was really worth killing my friends for."

"Yeah, that's nice, but by doing that, you just probably caused the destruction of the world!" shouted Shiki. "And look at Noelle! She's crying because her closest friends were killed! Do you really expect us to believe you?!"

"I think we can believe what he's saying," spoke Luke.

"But why?" asked Gino, confused.

"It was hard for me to acknowledge destroying Akzeriuth," explained Luke sadly. "Once I did, I felt that I had to do something to make up for it. Spinoza is me back then."

'If your resolve is true, then there's something we'd like you to work on," requested Jade.

'W-what is it?"

"We need your help on how to neutralize, or isolate the we need your expertise on physics."

"Colonel! Are you seriously trusting this guy?!" exclaimed Anise.

"We have no choice, Anise,' said Rin. "Spinoza's probably the only one who can do it."

"And we need his brain," added Jade.

"Please, let me do it. Research is all I can do," pleaded Spinoza.

"You're my brother's-Van's research scientist. If you do that, he may kill you," warned Tear.

"I'll do it anyways. Please, let me do it."

"How about we try trusting this fool one last time?" suggested Aston finally.

"But, he's a traitor," Anise tried to persuade.

'How about we have him join the research under 24-hour surveillence?" suggested Jade.

"And me and my group can check up on him," added Ruka.

"I don't have the authority," said the governor.

"Then I'll give the order," said Natalia. "Do as Jade and Ruka said."

"Y-yes, Your Highness!"

"I'll put everything I've got into this research. Thank you all so much," thanked Spinoza.

"How do we know if we can trust him?" asked Shiki suspiciously.

"Well, if he betrays us after saying all that, he's quite the actor," told Guy.

"My miasma isolation plan consists of a few scribbles, but here you go," explained Jade, handing Spinoza some notes.

"We'll take Spinoza to Fon Machine Lab 1," revealed the governor.

"I'll repair the Albiore 3 and returned to Sheridan," decided Aston. "Show us what you can do, Spinoza."

"Remember, the last four Sephiroth are in Mt. Ronea, the Radiation Gate, the Absorption Gate,l and Mt. Zaleho," revealed Ruka. "Good luck."

"Thanks. We'll come back after going to Mt. Zaleho," told Tear. With that said, Spinoza was being escorted to Fon Machine Lab 1 by Ruka's group and Kimlascan soldiers.

* * *

_A few days later... _

Ruka and her friends have been watching VERY closely to Spinoza. They followed him, with the exception of the males following him in the bathroom, blocked all exits, and heck, even watched him during his sleep. Spinoza knew that they were only making sure he didn't do anything suspicious, but this was crazy! He was glad that he was finished with the miasma research, because those kids (and adults) were driving him nuts!

When he finished, it was the day Jade and the others returned to Fon Machine Lab 1. "You live up to your reputation, Dr. Balfour," muttered Spinoza, amazed. "Your plan just might work."

"What's going on?" asked Luke.

"Spinoza found a way to neutralize the miasma," answered Ruka.

"No, not neutralize, isolate,' corrected Jade, making the others turn to him.

"What do you mean?" asked Juno.

"Between the Outer Lands and the Qliphoth exists a force field called the dividing line," explained Jade. "Right, Tear?"

'Yes. It's a region of force created by the Sephiroth Trees," explained Tear. "It holds up the Outer Lands."

"More accurately, the upward force of the dividing line is in equilibrium with the planet's gravity," said Spinoza.

"Lowering the Outer Lands means breaking that gravatational equilibrium," revealed Jade. "When the descent begins, the dividing line creates downward force. That becomes a membrane that pushes the miasma back beneath the surface, into the core."

"But that isn't actually getting rid of it," said Luke. "Are you sure it won't come out again?"

"If the miasma originates in the core, then it flooded the Qliphoth because the Sephiroth are open," told Jade. "Once the Outer Lands are lowered, if we shut down all the passage rings..."

"The Sephiroth will close, and the miasma will stop coming out," finished Guy.

"With the core's vibration stopped, the liquefied land has begun to solidfy quickly," said Natalia. "So, even if we close the Sephiroth, the land won't be swallowed up."

"That's fantastic!" cried Luke.

"And to think you came up with it before me, master physicist," said Spinoza, impressed.

"Even so, we couldn't have made sure without having it checked by an expert," complimented Jade.

"Now, all that's left is to so something with the Sephiroth in Mt. Roneal," reminded Anise.

'We should rest at an inn before heading there," said Natalia.

"Yeah...*yawn* let's get some rest," said Shiki. Even though he and his group are tired, they understood the conversation and were satisfied.

"Hey, you guys look tired than usual," said Luke. "What happened?"

"Yoru friends spent the few days watching me in my sleep, not even getting sleep at all,"explained Spinoza.

"When you said that you would keep a close eye on Spinoza, you sure weren't kidding," said Guy, sweatdropping

"My! You sure are tired, are you?" asked Natalia, worried.

"Yeah...where's the inn?" yawned Kokia. Everyone helped out Ruka's group to the inn, letting them sleep when they arrived.

* * *

_The next day... _

"Why the hell didn't you wake us up then?!" shouted Kokia baring anime fangs, scaring all the males in the room except for Jade. While Ruka and the others slept in, Luke's team went to Ortion Cavern and when they came back, they told him what happened.

It turns out that Van and his troops are abandoning Belkend anbd move to a new fomicry research facility. Even more, Van intends to use the enormous mass of Seventh Fonons, Lorelei, to replicate an entire planet.

The reason why Van didn't want the core stopped was because the stronger the core's vibration, the stronger the Planet Storm, and more Seventh Fonons will be produced. If there was a mistake in fomicry, the replica will perish right away because of the Seventh Fonon separating from the replica. However, Van plans to destroy Lorelei, and then the surplus Seventh Fonons will disappear, and without any Seventh Fonons to attract them, they won't separate. Plus if the Seventh Fonon is gone, so will the score, and the world will be gone too. Van also intended to use Asch for that, but he refused.

Then, everyone found an orange cheagle in the cavern, so they decided to let Aston take care of him before heading back to Belkend. "Hey, at least be grateful that we remembered you guys!" said Luke, annoyed.

"Still, you could have woken us up, and let us come to Ortion Cavern with you so that we can all kill Van! He was alone right, so let's gang up on him!" argued Shiki.

"Even if we did, there were still Oracle Knights in that area," said Jade.

"Grrr...fine. So, where to now?"

"Next, we go to Mt. Roneal's Sephiroth. But first, I want to go to Keterburg," said Jade.

"Alright then, let's hurry," said Kokia.

"Um...are you sure?" asked Guy, pointing to Kokia's red armor that covered everything except her belly button and her arms. "With your kind of clothing-"

"Pervert!" shouted Kokia. "This is armor! ARMOR!"

"N-no! I didn't mean it like that!" said Guy, backing away from the fiercesome woman. "I mean, won't you get cold wearing that?"

"I don't know what it feels like being cold," admitted Kokia, calming down. "But it can't be that bad."

* * *

_In Keterburg... _

"It's s-s-s-s-so c-c-c-cold!" squealed Kokia, covering herself with her arms. "I n-n-never knew the c-c-cold was l-like t-this!"

"Huh? You really never experienced the cold?" asked Luke, surprised.

"O-of course n-not! I-I was born in the d-desert!"

"Oh yes. I completely forgot about that," said Tear.

"I have an extra coat you can have," offered Rin, giving a coat to Kokia.

"T-thanks," said Kokia, putting the coat over her. "I-I feel a bit warm now."

"So, why are we in Keterbug?" asked Gino.

"I need to see Nephry again. I was wondering about something and thought she might know," said Jade.

When they arrived at Nephry's house, Nephry cried, "Jade! Perfect timing! Saphir has collapsed in the town square and hasn't woken up since."

"Who's Saphir?" asked Juno.

"Dist's real name," answered Jade.

"Pfft. What?" wondered Shiki, snickering. "That's a girl's name!"

"What was Dist doing collapsed out here?" asked Anise.

'Apparently, my brother promised to meet Saphir here," explained Nephry. "He keeps mumbling, 'Is Jade here yet?' Do you know what he's talking about?"

Shiki and the others knew what Dist meant and began whistling loudly. "Um...we have no idea why!" lied Juno. In truth, they just wanted Dist to freeze to death.

"Didn't we get a letter from him when we were looking for the fonstone?" wondered Guy.

"My, he waited so dutifully for Jade," said Natalia, impressed.

"Well, he is an idiot after all," sighed Jade. "Still, this is convenient. We can beat him awake and ask him about Mt. Roneal."

"We get to beat up that son of a bitch? Awesome!" cheered Shiki.

"Hey, come to think about it, we never got to beat up Spinoza," reminded Kokia.

"You guys sure like to beat up people, don't you?" asked Guy, sweatdropping.

"Only the bad ones!"

"Where is Saphir the Reaper?" asked Ruka.

"That sounded weird and cool at the same time," commented Luke.

"Just call him Dist," said Jade.

"I rented a room at the inn and let him sleep there," answered Nephry.

"Then call the military police and have them come to the inn,' ordered Jade.

"You're going to arrest him...Fine. But please don't let anything reckless happen to him."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

_'Somehow, that sentence makes me think otherwise,' _everyone thought as they followed Jade to the inn. When they found out from the receptionist where Dist's room is, they finally found the door to the room he was currently sleeping in.

"Oh! We forgot to ask for a spare key!" said Luke.

"That means we have to go down and get it," said Shiki, sighing.

"Really? I thought, knowing you, that you might kick the door down," said Natalia, surprised.

"Well, I WOULD, but apparently, a person that goes by the name, 'Jade,' told me if I were to destroy property in this inn, he would throw an Indigation at my face into next week."

Everyone turned to Jade, who only smiled and pushed up his glasses. "I wonder who this 'Jade' person is," he said innocently.

"You, stupid!" said Shiki, pointing to him. "And-gah! Never mind!"

"I know a faster way," suggested Gino. "Shiki, do you have one of those small needles you use for battle?"

"Yeah, here's one," said Shiki, handing one carefully to Gino. Gino got on one knee, and started picking the lock for Dist's doorknob.

"Gino, what are you doing?!" hissed Natalia. Everyone else was shocked that the innocent and kind-hearted Gino, out of all people, is picking a lock to enter a man's room!

"I think it's illegal to pick a lock," said Tear.

"Gino! I expected this from Shiki, or Kokia, or heck, even Anise and Luke, but you?" gasped Rin.

"Hey!" shouted Luke and Anise.

"Let us at least make sure no one is watching us," said Ruka.

"Ruka! You're actually agreeing with this?!" exclaimed Kokia. "What about Jade?!"

Jade just had an amused look on his face. "Oh, don't mind me. At least it's better than breaking down the door."

"That's a fair point," said Guy.

"You know, you seem to be very good at lockpicking," said Luke.

"Um...Luke? I don't think I like where this is going," said Gino.

_Click. _Gino finally got through the lock and opened the door, where the others saw Dist sleeping in the bed. "Oh, I forgot to mention," said Jade. "The door was already unlocked. The receptionist told me so."

"..." Everyone decided to just ignore what Jade said and turn their attention on Dist.

Dist seemed to be talking in his sleep, for he mumbled, 'Jade...wait for me...zzz..."

_'This proves everything,' _everyone thought.

"Oh Yulia...what sinful dreams is he dreaming?" gasped Juno, turning red.

"Isn't is obvious? He's dreaming about Jade!" said Shiki, disgusted. "Yuck, I never knew he was like that!"

"What are you talking about? He's just playing tag with the Colonel," replied Anise.

"Oh, that's what he was dreaming?" questioned Gino, a bit relieved.

"Oh my, I never thought you thought Dist that way," said Jade, amused by everyone's expressions. "Anyways, I'll go ask him about Mt. Roneal."

'I'll stay guard in case Dist tries to run away," offered Rin. "Everyone, please wait outside."

'Oh well," sighed Jade. "I can at least let one person know my secret."

"Wait, what secret?" asked Jun. Then, Rin pushed everyone outside.

"Please wait outside until further notice," ordered Rin, grinning. When she slammed the door shut, everyone was wondering what was going to happen with Dist.

"So...what now-"

"Aaaaaaaah!" An ear-splitting scream filled the hallway, and probably the whole inn as well. Everyone froze, and shot their heads in the direction where the scream came from as another scream was heard. Everyone stood by, shocked and wondering what Jade was doing to Dist. Even Ruka and Jun didn't want to know what was going on.

"Is...he molesting him?" asked Gino, too frozen.

"No way," laughed Shiki, still scared. "I highly doubt the Necromancer would ever do-"

"S-stop! Stop! You're killing me! Are you trying to molest me?!" screamed Dist's voice.

"The 'Rose' says otherwise," said Kokia, pointing to the door.

"Is he murdering Dist?" asked Juno. "I don't like the guy, but I sure don't want him murdered!"

"W-well, Jade did say he grew up with Dist," said Natalia. "Maybe-"

"Woman! Get out of the way! W-wait, what are you doing with those guns! JADE?!"

"Holy s**t! Teacher's getting her guns out too! This, I gotta hear!" said Shiki, pressing his ear to the door.

"Oh my..." said Natalia. There were silence...then, Shiki backed away slowly.

"Jade! I'm sorrrrryyyyyyyy!"

Finally, Jade and Rin exited Dist's room, both looking satisfied. Ruka walked towards them. "What did you find out?"

"It seems the earthquakes have lead to more frequent avalanches," revealed Jade. "Also, an extremely powerful monster has taken up residence in the deeper parts."

"If that's all, then I already took care of the monster, so there's no need to worry," ensured Rin.

"Um...what was that scream just now?" asked Felix, still freaked out.

Jade smiled, which happened to be a creepy smile, and everyone took a step back because it was creepy. Ruka's team sure didn't want to be near Jade after what happened. "Oh that was nothing. Now, let's be going."

"I think I understand why people are scared of you," said Juno, sweatdropping.

"Teacher! Can't you tell us what happened?" asked Shiki.

"No! It'll make things worse!" said Jun frantically.

"I can't Promise I wouldn't," said Rin, grinning.

"Aw man!"

* * *

_Mt. Roneal... _

"Brrrrrr! First volcanoes are hot, and places like these are cold?" wondered Kokia.

"Pretty much," said Anise, shivering.

"The God-Generals brought a regiment of Oracle Knights here once. The monsters and avalanches took many of them," explained Ion.

"Yeah, you can't outrun an avalanche," said Guy.

"Except for me!" said Felix, flying through the air. "I can carry one person, but that's it."

"How does an avalanche occur?" asked Kokia, still not used to cold environments.

"Most of them occur due to loud noises," answered Ruka.

"Just don't make any more noise than you have to, alright?" warned Jade.

"I'll try to remember where the Sephiroth is," said Rin. "I'm trying hard to remember..."

"I-it's so c-cold...I've never been to a much colder place like this before," said Felix, shivering.

"Come on, you can shoot fireballs, right? Then just make yourself a fire," said Luke.

"And then burn to death? No way, I'm not taking that chance!" refused Felix.

"Felix, here," offered Ruka, tying her own scarf around Felix's neck gently. "That should keep you warm, even a little."

"Thanks, Ruka! But are you sure?"

Ruka nodded. "I will be fine. Do not worry about me."

Rin watched the act Ruka had performed to her bird and wondered, _'Hmm...' _

After a while of walking, the wind grew stronger and harsher at every second. Soon, they heard the wind sound like a woman's scream, sending chills to their spines. "That was the wind, right?" questioned Gino, scared.

"It sounds like a woman crying," spoke Tear.

"Hmmm..." muttered Jade.

"What is it, Jade? Don't tell me you're scared too," said Guy, concerned.

"No, I was just remembering the past. It was about the story about the ghost of a woman who died in these mountains. Would you like to hear it?"

"I do! I do!" said Shiki, energetically.

"Oh, I love those kinds of stories!" said Natalia happily.

"Me too!" agreed Juno and Kokia.

"S-stop wasting time! Let's go!" shouted Tear, sounding a bit scared.

Everyone watched Tear, who was walking faster than usual. "Huh? Don't tell me..." muttered Luke happily, figuring out Tear's weakness.

Tear turned around and angrily said, "I'm not scared at all! So let's get going!"

"We did not even ask that," said Ruka, following Tear. Everyone else shared a smile together before following the two of them.

A few minutes later,while they were approaching higher and higher, they heard a soft thud and turned around to see Legretta with her guns ready. She fired at Guy, but Guy dodged in time. Everyone immediantly got out their weapons, but turned to Natalia who had fallen to the ground when she cried out.

Luke, Jade, Anise, Kokia, Jun, Felix, and Natalia turned around to see Largo and Arietta, while the others were protecting their backs from Legretta. "Fon Master, don't get in the way," pleaded Arietta.

Ion walked towards her. "Arietta, I'm-"

Anise stood in front of Ion, stopping him. "Ion! There's no need to tell stupid Arietta! Some things are better left unknown."

While Areitta was confused, Legretta turned to Tear. "Tear! Stop sacrificng yourself! Is this world really worth this much?!"

"Major, I cannot follow my brother's extreme view,' told Tear sternly. "It frustrates me that I can't stop him, but I look down on you more for not even trying."

Legretta looked hurt, but Ruka spoke, "We meet again, Legretta the Quick."

Legretta shifted her guns at her. "Ruka! You know her?" asked Luke, surprised.

"I met her before. She seemed injured and had a high fever. I took care of her in an abandoned cabin and told her I fought the God Generals out of self defense," told Ruka.

Legretta looked surprised, but stayed stern. "I see. So, you were that mysterious person. Are you trying to get in the Commandant's way as well?"

"If I were not, I would not be here in the first place,' replied Ruka calmly.

"...Then I won't hold back any longer," told Legretta with determination in her eyes. "We will eliminate all those who oppose the Commandant!"

**SWOOSH! CLINK! **Natalia fired an arrow at Largo, but he deflected it easily with his scythe. "How about yuo go back to the castle where you belong, princess?" asked Largo.

"Do not insult me," told Natalia. "I have a duty to see everything on behalf of my father."

"Your 'father,' huh. No matter. If we can't convince you, then we'll stop you by force!"

"Fon Master Ion! Me and Anise will protect you, so stay back!" promised Ruka. "Is that right, Anise?"

"Of course! We won't let anyone harm Ion!" agreed Anise, making Tokunaga big.

"You're going down, b**ch!" Shiki shouted to Legretta. "We'll make you pay for killing all of those citizens back in Sheridan! Their deaths will be avenged!"

"I only killed them because they were in the way. If you want to blame someone, blame those fools for getting in the way," said Legretta coldly.

"You know, I never thought you'd changed like this..." Rin muttered to Legretta. "Die, Legretta! Die, so that we can decide our own future, not destroy it!"

"Hey, Largo!~ Remember me?" teased Kokia seriously, unsheathing God Hand.

"Heh, if you're here, I suppose you've improved," said Largo, turning his attention to her.

"Just to get payback, I'll be using all of my strength!"

"I would be disappointed if you didn't!" With that said, a battle of chaos began.

Swords swung, gunshots filling the air, fonic artes exploded in the area, and a certain bird was firing fireballs from the sky. While Tear, Juno, and Natalia were healing their allies from a long range, Arietta, Ruka, and Jade were having a competition on who had the most powerful fonic artes, pretty much destroying the area.

Luke, Guy, Shiki, Jun, and Gino were fighting against the God Generals as well, while Kokia blocked Largo's most heaviest blows, impressing the large God General. Once again, Rin and Legretta were having a gun-off, firing and dodging bullets. Felix was in the air, firing fireballs at Arietta's flying monsters and taking them down one by one.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking violently, making everyone stop what they were doing. "No! The battle caused an avalanche!" shouted Jade.

"I'll sing a fonic hymn!" told Tear.

"There's no time!" said Luke.

"Felix! Get Fon Master Ion towards the sky! No arguments! Go!" ordered Ruka desperately.

"O-ok!" agreed Felix. He grabbed the back of Ion's robes and carried him into the sky as fast as he could.

"Aaaahhhhh!" screamed Ion as he was being flown into the sky,

"Ion!" yelled Arietta. The large avalanche swallowed everyone, mixing in their screams as the large snowslide dragged everyone. And everything went black.

* * *

_Skit_

_Scabbard restored _

"Spinoza, if you are done, I wish for a favor," requested Ruka.

"Yes? What is it?"

"I understand you do research, but can you restore my scabbard?" asked Ruka, taking out her cracked scabbard.

"Hmm...perhaps there are some blacksmiths here. I'll give it them them, then I'll tell them to give it to you later."

A little while later, Spinoza returned the scabbard to Ruka. "Here you go."

"Whoa, that sheath looks fantastic!" exclaimed Kokia.

"Surprisely, it didn't take that long for the blacksmiths to repair the damages," told Spinoza.

"I see. Thank you anyways."

* * *

_Skit_

_Curiousity killed Felix _

"Hey, what happened? Hey, what did you do to Dist? Hey, did you rape him? Hey, is he alive? Hey..." Shiki, Kokia, Luke, and Anise asked all together.

"Now, now. You know the term, 'curiousity killed the cat?'" questined Jade, smirking.

"Yeah, but there's no cat here," said Shiki.

"Except for him." Jade pointed to a burned up Felix, lying on the ground.

"...He died again," both Kokia and Shiki said in unison.

"You killed Felix!" exclaimed Luke.

"No! I was going to use him for money!" cried Anise, making others look at her. "What?"

"I'm still...alive,' said Felix weakly. However, no one heard him.

* * *

**Hope: Ok, this chapter is finished!**

**Shiki; Yeah! That b**tch is gone!**

**Hope: Yeah...read and review!**


	25. Radiation Gate part 1

**Hope: The first part of the final battle will be up in this chapter! And everyone gets to ride an animal!**

**Shiki; Really?! Gimme the script!**

**Hope: No, not yet! Do the disclaimer!**

**Shiki: Mage of Hope doesn't own Tales of the Abyss! **

* * *

"-ake! Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!" **POW! POW! POW!**

"Quiet, Kokia! We do not wish to start another avalanche again, do we?"

"Right, sorry Ruka!"

"Just focus on healing Luke."

'But he's already healed! Everyone knows a good slap will knock a person back to their senses!"

"You idiot, you keep punching the poor guy!"

"I didn't ask you, Shiki! Wait, those were punches?"

"Ugh..." Luke sat up, his injuries mostly gone. He looked around and saw a ravine right next to them, but it seems they landed in a soft spot next to the ravine. "Where are we? And why do my cheeks feel like they've been punched a hundred times?"

"Um...well..." started Kokia nervously.

"No time! We have to heal the others," said Ruka. She had a bit of blood dripping from her lower lip and looked almost healed.

"Huh?" Luke looked around and saw Tear, Anise, and Guy all laying on the ground, being healed by Juno, Ruka, and Natalia. Juno and Natalia were doing their best healing artes, while Ruka was squeezing apple gels and bandaging Anise with some bandages and forcing her to swallow some gels. "Hey, are you guys ok?!"

"Ugh...yeah," said Anise, sitting up.

"We're lucky this is where we landed," groaned Guy.

"Then those three God Generals were..."

"They fell into the ravine," said Anise sadly.

"It's okay. We would have killed Major Legretta regardless," ensured Tear. "Anyway, look. It's the passage ring entrance."

"Oh! Now I remember!" said Rin. Everyone glanced at her. "Hey! We were all too busy these past few days! I forgot!"

"Thank goodness you're alright, Luke," said Ion.

"Ion? When did you get here?" asked Luke, his memory a bit hazy.

"Felix carried me up to the sky until the avalanche stopped. Then, we searched everywhere until we found you," explained Ion. "Which reminds me, thank you Felix.

"Aw, no problem! It's always good to help a damsel in distress!"

"...You do realize that Ion's a boy, right?" wondered Anise.

"What?!" Everyone laughed at Felix's mistake. Well, they couldn't blame him. Ion did look and act feminine for his appearance.

"I'll unlock the seal,' told Ion. He walked towards the entrance, and made very quick work of it. However, when he was done, he fell to his knees, exhausted.

Anise caught him. "Ion!"

"It's alright... we're almost done."

"Ok, let's go,' said Luke.

* * *

_Later... _

"Tear, are you okay?" asked Luke when they finally arrived at the passage ring.

'If you mean in regard to the Major, then I'm fine," told Tear calmly.

"I don't think that's what he meant," said Jun.

"Have you forgotten? We came here to do what we can." Tear walked towards the fonstone floating in the center of the platform. After activating the passage ring, she seemed to be in pain, but the medicine she took seemed to help most of her pain.

"Now Luke," staretd Jade. "We just need to connect all of the Sephiroth to the Absorption and Radiation Gates."

"Got it," agreed Luke. A little while later, he announced, "Ok, done."

"Now, once we separate the two Gates, all of the Sephiroth will connect," instructed Anise. All of a sudden, an earthquake, possibly the strongest one they ever shook the area until it stopped. Some of the members fell to the ground and held on tight to something, or someone.

"What the hell was that?!" exclaimed Kokia, standing up.

"Did I screw something up?" asked Luke frantically.

_'I wouldn't be surprised if he did,' _thought Shiki.

"Well played," said Jade, figuring out what has happened.

"What is it? What happened?" questioned Tear, looking at Jade. In fact, everyone was looking at Jade for answers.

"Memory particles are flowing in reverse from the Absorption Gate," explained Jade. "It's stimulating the core by using the power of all the connected Sephiroth!"

"Only someone who can control the passage rings can do that," said Guy.

"And that's Van!" said Felix angrily. "That guy is pissing me off more each and every day!"

"But why?" questioned Tear. "He's at the Absorption Gate! If he reverses the flow of memory particles, then the Sephiroth Tree where he is will also be reversed! And the entire Tuft Archipelago will fall along the gate."

"No, we made the power of all the world's Sephiroth to flow into the Absorption Gate," disagreed Jade. "He's probably using the excess power from that to reverse the Sephiroth. In fact, if anything's going to fall, it'll be everything EXCEPT the Absorption Gate."

"We're sure as hell not letting that happen!" declared Luke.

"Yeah!" agreed Shiki.

"Hey, the Tartarus is neutralizing the vibration in the core, right?" asked Anise, just checking. "If this stimulates the core..."

"The Tartarus will break apart!" finished Natalia.

"Damn it! We have to stop Master Van!" shouted Luke.

"I knew I really should have killed him when I had the chance," mumbled Ruka.

'Don't forget to let Ion get some rest in town," reminded Anise.

"I'm sorry," apologized Ion, feeling bad, as if he was a burden to the group.

'Don't apologize," ensured Guy. "You've been risking your life to save us. Even Luke understands we need to let you rest, right?"

"Yeah. Sorry Ion, hang on for just a bit longer."

"Right. Thank you."

* * *

_Back in Keterburg... _

"I've been waiting for you," said Noelle, who came up to the two teams after they returned to Mt. Roneal.

"Noelle! What are you doing here?" asked Luke.

'Actually, the Albiore's hover drive has frozen over in the cold."

"What?!" exclaimed Anise.

"I'm working with Nephry to repair it, but it'll take at least the rest of the night,' said Noelle.

"Oh...I was hoping we could set out after Ion got some rest," said Luke, sounding a bit disappointed.

'Oh well, things can't be helped," said Guy.

"Our enemy is Dorian General Grants," said Jade. "You saw what he was like in Belkend. We need to be prepared as soon as we can."

"Ok. I'll leave Ion with Nephry," decided Anise. "You guys work on getting ready to go."

After Anise escorted Ion gently to Nephry's home, Natalia announced, "Alright, then. Let's split up here for today and make preparations."

"I'll get the Albiore in top shape," said Noelle. "Please, get some rest."

After everyone but Ruka's group split up, Ruka announced, 'Can I all talk to you for a moment?"

"What?" asked Juno. "Is it about tommorow?"

'Correct," said Ruka. "Luke and the others may go to the Absorption Gate, but what of the Radiation Gate?"

"That's true," said Kokia. "But, maybe Asch could take care of it."

"That is what I thought as well. Therefore, instead of going with Luke's group, we must go to the Radiation Gate tommorow."

"Um...not to be objective or anything, but you know how Asch is," said Gino. "If we just ask to come with him, he'll just say no. Besides, if he was going to the Radiation Gate, what transportation would he take?"

"My guess would have to the Albiore 3," suggested Rin. "Aston did say he was going to repair it. Plus, either he or Ginji might drive Asch."

"Come to think of it, I did see the Albiore 3," admitted Felix.

"So, we just sneak in the Albiore 3, and as soon as we land, we surprise Asch? Ha! He'll be in the surprise of his life!" said Shiki, grinning.

"No, not all of us," said Ruka. "If we were to all sneak in, there would be no doubt that Asch would discover us soon and drop us off. Therefore..."

* * *

_Later... _

Luke shivered in the cold snowy climate in Keterburg. He should make use of his rest by just wandering around the town. He already talked to Tear, Guy, Natalia, Anise, Jade, Mieu, and some of Ruka's friends, but now, he felt something missing.

When Luke turned around, he saw Ruka staring at the snowy fields outside of Keterburg. It was in the middle of the night, and she should have gone to sleep. Luke decided to go towards her and try to talk to her.

"Ruka?" he called out to her. He remembered just now that when he and Ruka were small, Ruka was always so cheerful and always offered flowers to anyone, even the maids. But then, something happened to Ruka, and due to that, she's much more mature, quiet, calm, even in dire situations, and she's even cold-hearted to enemies. Luke didn't really like that side of hers, so he wanted to ask her something about it.

Ruka turned around, not surprised to see Luke. "Yes? I will go to bed soon, but not right now."

"Ok. But, I want you to answer a question for me," said Luke, getting straight to the point. "Ruka, did somethig happen to you as a child? When you were so young, you were always cheerful and kind, especially to Father, even though he didn't show you much affection. Did something happen to you that changed?"

For the first time, Luke saw Ruka looking aghast. Then, a fierce expression took over her face. "Yes, Luke. Something did happen. But it was more than that. Ever since that event, more things happened to me."

"What are...you saying?" asked Luke, confused. Ruka didn't say anything else, which made the silence more painful. "Ruka, please answer! I can help you, if you just tell me what's going on!"

"No, this is something you cannot help with," said Ruka.

"What are you talking about?"

As if nothing was wrong, Ruka walked gracefully towards a tree, and turned around, once again facing Luke. Her short ponytail fluttering in the cold air. "Well then, I will ask," replied Ruka seriously. "Luke, what would you do if I said that the cause of my personality change was your doing?"

Her look, like a blade, pierces Luke's throat, not literally though. "W-what?" gasped Luke. Ruka's gaze drilled through him. Even though she's away from him, there is a feeling of tension like she's looking down on him. Luke looks through her eyes and sees determination, yet hatred in her eyes. "I was the one...who caused this?"

"Of course. If you did not, I would not have asked this question," replied Ruka coldly. "Since you have asked this question, I will tell you everything, unoless, you do not want to feel more pain and want me to stop."

Even though it's painful, even though it hurts a lot, Luke still has to know the truth. "...I want to know. Everything. Even if it hurts. Please, tell me."

With terrible pressure and coldness in her eyes, Ruka continued, "Seven years ago, when I was just 6 years old, I was gathering flowers to make a flower crown. I thought, if I made you one, you would be able to regain your memories, and we could talk and live happily like old times. At that time, I did not know you were not Asch. When I _thought _that you were finally finished with your swordstraining lesson, I greeted you and offered you a crown. I thought you needed a break, but I did not know you were not down with your lesson. Finally, you _slapped_ me and told me to _grow up. _Then, during the few days after that little event, I waited for you to apologize, but you never did. You even had the nerve to ignore me until you finally forgotten all about it. I never told anyone about this until now."

After hearing that, Luke was shocked. After hearing that, he finally remembered. It all came back to him. What Ruka was saying is true, he did do all that. He caused that much pain and suffering to his little sister and it was unforgiveable for him to not apologize and even forget all about it. He...is a really horrible brother. Tears sprung at his eyes. "Ruka..."

Ruka is calm right now. But at the same time, she was angry-no, _seething _with anger. Even though she did not want to, Luke had just forced her to answer a question she did not want to answer. She did not say this outloud because it would leave Luke suspicious. That was the only reason. Right now, she wanted to yell at Luke for even crying. She knew that he regretted what he done, but seeing him cry made her mind think that Luke was crying for himself, not for her. It infuritated her, but she'll throw all that anger to monsters, not at people, like she's always done.

"You are not the only one who changed me," added Ruka, making Luke wipe away his tears and look straight at Ruka, trying to look as calm as he could like she is. "Since Father did not love me, he always turned me away, always making excuses not to play with me. Plus, there were strict lessons I was forced to take. Whenever one of my teachers reported to Father that I was doing terribly, he would always yell at me privately. At least, he agreed to have me taught by fonic artes by Shishou, who died a couple months ago. Mother, the maids, Guy, and Pere were always the ones who were kind to me. Before, you and I just said 'Hi' or 'bye' to each other. To be honest, I didn't really care if I made a conversation with you. When I ran away from home, it was to retrieve you back to the manor. But it wasn't because I cared for you, but because I did not want Akzeriuth destroyed. But after Akzeriuth, I am glad that you have changed, but there are still some old habits you have that I dislike, even now."

"...Ruka, I...I'm sorry," apologized Luke. He knew that all he can do now is apologize. Also, if Ruka wanted to hurt him right now, she can. He deserved it, after seven long years of suffering. However, he cannot die, because there was still an important task they had to do tommorow.

"...I am so weak, and fragile," added Ruka, sighing, making Luke confused. "I changed just because of a little incident most people would forget. I really am weak."

"That's not true!" argued Luke. "Sure, you've changed because of me, but because of this, it made you strong! I know this sounds ridiculous, and I know I don't want you to kill anyone, but you would have been killed if you didn't change! ...I'm sorry."

"...It is fine," replied Ruka, taking a deep breath before letting it all out. "Also, I do not hate you, so do not even think of guilt, especially in times like this. If you really want to make it up to me, just make other people happen."

"But, don't you want to hurt me?"

"No. And I am not lying to you. If I really wanted to hurt you, hate you, I would have done it a long time ago," replied Ruka. "So, it is pointless to think like that. Well, if that all you have to ask?"

"I see...but Ruka, I really am sorry," apologized Luke again.

"It is fine. If it makes you feel any better, I accept your apology," replied Ruka. "Goodnight Luke. Tommorow is the big day. We need to get all the rest we can."

After she left, Luke wondered, "I...I didn't even know..."

* * *

_Meanwhile... _

"So, tommorow's the final day," said Shiki, sitting in the lounge with his friends.

"Hey Shiki, I was wondering, let's go traveling some more!" cried Kokia happily. "You know, like old times! Searching new places, and that was right before we met Ruka!"

"Yes. Knowing Ruka, she'll probably travel as well,' said Jun, nodding his head.

"Great! She can travel with us then!" said Shiki.

"Actually, she might travel alone," said Rin. "Hey, I know her, and she seems more like the solo type."

'Even if we are separate, we will see each other, right?" questioned Felix.

"...Yeah," said Rin, looking a bit uneased for some reason. "Anyways, I'm traveling solo too. I'm a bounty hunter, remember?"

'I never knew!" said Kokia, surprised.

"Yeah, we were surprised too,' said Gino. "But...I'm going to travel alone too! To prove myself that I can take care of myself!"

"Looks like everyone's going their separate ways," sighed Juno. "I'm going to live in Yulia City. There, I can help the people and represent Yulia as well."

"We'd figured you do that, priest," said Shiki. "We should get some rest. Tommorow...mwahahahaha..."

"I know!" said Kokia, grinning evilly like Shiki. "If we didn't know the plan, I would say that you were strange for laughing such a michevious laugh!"

'Hey!"

* * *

_A little bit later... _

Ruka was sitting in a bench, staring up at the starry night. In a few minutes, she'll head back inside and rest. She just needed to cool down after her conversation with Luke. And, she needs all her rest for tommorow's 'plan.' Then, she spotted Luke and Asch talking to each other just a bit far away, and overheard their conversation with her ears.

"...Who cares! Are you okay? Master Van wounded you!" she heard Luke say, worried.

"I don't need YOU worrying about me!" shouted Asch, being the stubborn redhead he is. "What? If you've got something to say, say it!"

"...Thanks," thanked Luke. "Even though you hate me, you still keep helping us with everything."

Angrily, Asch picked up Luke by the collar, surprising Ruka by these actions. "Don't get me wrong! I'm just using you! It's not for your sake! If you ever say that again, I'll kill you!"

Asch threw Luke to the ground and walked away. Luke stood up and called, "Asch! Come with us to stop Master Van. Let's stop him together."

"No!"

"Why?!" asked Luke, running towards him. When Luke laid a hand on Asch's shoulder, Asch fell to the ground, his stomach bleeding. "Asch, your stomach is bleeding!"

"Damn it! If I wasn't in this shape, I'd have already gone to the Absorption Gate already!" cursed Asch, clutching his stomach. "If you don't take Van out, then I'll kill him, even if I have to go down with him."

"...All right. I swear I'll stop him," swore Luke.

"Not 'stop!' KILL!"

"...Right." Luke, knowing that Asch was persistent, let him leave with his wound before walking back to the inn.

Ruka decided to approach Asch. "Asch."

Asch turned to her. "Oh. it's you. I'm guessing you heard everything, right?"

Ruka nodded. "You are heading towards the Radiation Gate in a few hours, are you not?"

"Yeah."

"I see. I will not stop you then," replied Ruka calmly.

Asch was confused. "What do you mean?"

'I mean, I will not stop you from going because of your injury."

"Oh. That's what you meant," said Asch, suspiciously. Something was wrong. Even though Ruka was acting like she always did, something was off, but he couldn't tell what.

"Some of the God Generals are dead," announced Ruka. "That leaves us with some good news.

"Ok, which God General was eliminated?" asked Asch, his expression changing.

"Largo the Black Lion, Arietta the Wild, Legretta the Quick, and Sync the Tempest are dead," replied Ruka.

"How exactly did they die?" asked Asch. The reason why he asked this was because it would be possible that they might still be alive.

"My group and Luke's group fought three God Generals in Mt. Roneal, but our battle caused an avalanche. We were lucky, but it seems the three God Generals fell into the ravine, so there is no possibly way they could have survived. As for Sync the Tempest, he and I had a one-on-one duel when me and Luke's group went down the core with the Tartarus. It turns out Sync the Tempest is actually a replica of the real Fon Master, while the Ion we know now is also a replica."

That surprised Asch. He didn't know about this and, well, he supposed Van wouldn't tell him about that. "Go on."

"After saying that he was useless and worthless, Sync the Tempest jumped into the core. I tried to stop him, but it was too late."

"...Hmph. I guess he was all talk then," scoffed Asch. "What a fool. I know he couldn't win, but committing suicide? The least he could do is give a fatal blow to his enemy before he died."

"...Asch. You have no right to call Sync the Tempest a fool," scolded Ruka. "Nor insult him."

"That's what you have to say? A fool is a fool. If he calls himself a God General, he should be ashamed that he couldn't defeat even a single enemy at the core. If he can't do that, he should at least sacrifice his life to kill his enemies."

"...How convenient of you," replied Ruka. "He killed himself because he was a replica, and he felt like he was useless and that nobody wanted him. If I were you, I would be wise not to speak ill of his death."

"No matter the reason, it makes no difference to the fact that he was defeated badly," said Asch, still not bothered.

"...Well said. Then, will you fight me, Asch?"

Asch looked a bit surprised. "You? This is surprising. I don't know what got on your nerves. But, if you defeat me, then I won't be in any shape to go to the Radiation Gate tommorow. Is it your way of the knight to attack such a defenceless and injured person, Ruka?"

Ruka looked irritated, but calmed down. "This is no time to be fightning," she replied. "Four God Generals are gone, but Dist the Reaper still remains. Knowing him, he has tricks up his sleeve, so we will have to be careful. He might appear at the Radiation Gate or the Sephiroth Gate."

"But I heard he got arrested," spoke Asch.

"True, but there is a chance he might escape. For now, we have to stay cautious of him. We have to cooperate for a little while more now, Asch. I apologize, but you will have to get used to it."

"...You're right," said Asch. "Now is definitely not the time. Sorry."

"No. It seems I was acting too immature,' replied Ruka. "I will ignore you comments about before. For now, let us get some sleep. Goodnight."

"...Goodnight," said Asch, still watching her leave, suspiciously.

* * *

_The next day, before sunrise... _

"*yawn* We're here," yawned Kokia, still half-asleep. Everyone but Ruka and Jun arrived outside of Keterburg for the plan they discussed yesterday, though there were some things that only Rin, Felix, and Ruka knew about that the others didn't.

"Good! Everyone's here!" said Rin.

"So, what's that transportation Ruka was talking about?" asked Gino.

"Ok, everyone stand back!" ordered Rin. Once everyone did, Felix flew to the ground, making everyone wonder what he's going to do. **SLASH! **

"Teacher!" exclaimed both Gino and Shiki, shocked that Rin had slit her own arm with a knife.

"What are you doing?!" squealed Juno, shocked as well.

"Be quiet and pay attention," said Rin, annoyed. She kneeled down, and said, "Open wide, Felix." She offered a couple of drops of blood from her slashed arm to Felix's mouth, and he caught every single drop of it.

When Rin was done, she stood up, and allowed Juno to heal her. "Honestly! What are you thinking, cutting yourself!"

'Wait for it..." said Rin, grinning.

Everyone watched as Felix covered his own body with his own wings, then he grew and grew until he was the size of a very large bird, or almost the size of a dragon. His beck, claws, and eyes looked sharper, his auburn colored feathered body changed colors into bloody red, and his feathers looked like blades even though they're really soft.

"HOLY S**T!" yelled Shiki, shocked. "Felix! Is that you?!"

Despite his appearance change, Felix still is the same. "Yes! It is I, Felix, the Magnificent Bird! Lovers of all Females in the world!"

"Looks like he has the same personality," mumbled Kokia, sweatdropping.

"H-how did you do that, Felix?" asked Gino. "Just, what kind of bird are you?"

"I'll let you figure that out," said Rin. "But I can tell you one thing. Since I'm a Contractor, and I made a contract with Felix, if a Contractor makes a contract with a monster, then the monster's power will increase if the Contractor offers his or her blood to the monster. And I just did that. But since I offered that much blood, he'll stay in this form until a few hours later."

"Whoa, really?" wondered Shiki. "And I was about to ask why you didn't just do this before! Well, now I know!"

"And no one learns of this unless neccessary!" scolded Felix.

"Yeah, I'd like to keep this a secret too. Of course, Ruka knows and she's probably telling Jun right now," said Rin. "Anyways, let's hurry! This transformation lasts for a few hours anyways!"

She jumped onto Felix's large backand tied a rope around him as reins. She helped Kokia up, then Gino next. But when Juno and Shiki tried to jump on, Rin said, "No, not you two. There isn't enough room up here. Even though Felix can carry more than one person, he doesn't have enough room for two more people."

"Then where are we going to sit?" asked Shiki, annoyed.

* * *

_A few hours later, at the Radiation Gate... _

"Asch, we're here," announced Ginji, landing in land, where the Radiation Gate was a bit far. The only reason why he didn't land next to the entrance was due to the fierce snowy storm. "This is as far as I can take you."

"Thanks," thanked Asch, getting off. "Wait for me here, Ginji. If I'm not back in at least an hour or two, you'll know that I'm dead."

"...Ok," said Ginji, not wanting Asch to die.

"Asch, wait!" cried out a familiar voice. Ginji and Asch turned just in time to see Ruka get off the Albiore 3 and land with Jun at her side.

"You?! What are you doing here?!" exclaimed Ginji. It seemed Ginji didn't notice the little intruder and her dog had entered the Albiore 3.

"I thought you went with the replica and his friends!" scolded Asch, walking towards her. "Why didn't you go with them?!"

"Do you seriously think you can enter the Radiation Gate with that kind of injury?" asked Ruka, pointing to the stomach wound Asch had closed up by himself. "No. You need me, and my friends."

"Grrr...fine! We don't have time to send you back with the replica, so you're stuck with me, I guess."

"Wait, there are more intruders in the Albiore 3?" asked Ginji.

"No, they've got their own transportation," replied Ruka.

"And when are they going to be here, exactly?' asked Asch, crossing his arms.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" screamed an awfully familiar voice from far away. Everyone looked around to see where the voice came from.

"Look above," ordered Ruka, and the three males did. They were shocked to see a large bird carrying two women, and a boy on its back, and carrying two more males with its claws.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! G-GO SLOWER! GO SLOWER!" screamed Kokia, grabbing ahold of Rin's wrist tightly.

"AND I TOLD YOU THERE'S A TIME LIMIT TO FELIX!" yelled Rin. "AND BESIDES, I AM HAVING WAY TOO MUCH FUN!"

"AAAAAHHHH! IF I SURVIVE, I PROMISE TO YULIA I WILL NEVER READ BOOKS IN THE DARK AGAIN!" squealed Juno as he was being carried by Felix's claws and holding on tightly.

"WOOO! I CAN FLY!" screamed Shiki happily, who was being carried by Felix's claws. Out of all the people being carried by a large transformed bird, he was the happiest.

"WHAT THE-?!" yelled both Ginji and Asch, shocked.

"Let me explain..." Ruka started to explain calmly to the two men, who thought this situation was crazy.

When Felix and the others finally landed, Rin got off first, and she seemed like she had a great time. The others, weren't so satisifed, except for Shiki. Juno had to excuse himself so that he could barf somewhere else, Kokia fell to the ground after they landed, dizzy from the flight, and Gino just fell to the ground, completely frozen.

"...And that concludes it," said Ruka, finally finishing her explanation. "Asch, let us hurry! We must get to the Radiation Gate!"

She grabbed a hold of Asch's wrist and dragged him towards Felix, who was still in Giant Bird form. "Oh man! We're going to fly again?" asked Kokia, who had just gotten over her dizziness.

"I'm going to be sick..." groaned Juno when he came back to find out they were going to fly again.

"Just don't go too fast, teacher," pleaded Gino, trying to get in the back of Felix's back.

"Alright," sighed Rin. "I'll go a bit slower this time." Once again, Rin was in the front, Kokia and Gino behind her, and Shiki and Juno being carried by Felix's claws. Asch and Ruka had to hold onto Shiki and Juno because there were no more space for Felix's back.

When they arrived at the Radiation Gate, Felix had to land to a safer distance from the Radiation Gate because of some powerful force. When they landed safely, nobody got sick or passed out because Rin ordered Felix to go a bit slower. In fact, everyone liked that kind of speed.

"Ok, it looks like we're at the Radiation Gate," announced Gino.

"Mwahahahaha! That's right!" laughed a familiar voice. Everyone looked up and saw Dist with his flying chair in the air.

"You incorrigible heretic! What are you planning?" asked Ruka, her eyes flashing in anger.

"Dist!" shouted Asch. "Stop getting in the way!"

"How did you escape prison?" asked Gino.

"It was too simple! The guards are so stupid!" said Dist. "But, I will stop you all from proceeding!"

"Hey teacher! You've got those guns, right?" questioned Shiki. "Just shoot him down!"

"Exactly what I was thinking!" agreed Rin, getting out Bolverk.

"Not so fast! Take this!" Dist got out a few containers and threw them at the ground. The containers shattered, and revealed to be countless small creatures that almost looked like octopus.

Everyone watched in horror and shock as the countless creatures who had gathered together protruded their innumerable tentacles simultaneously. They all swelled up, and they all began swallowing each other, becoming bigger and bigger by every second. The countless tentacles entwined with each other and fused together, becoming a lump of meat. The glittering, flithy mucus' made a whole island of meat, but the assembly of creatures swelled continuously.

"I...I'm going to be sick," gasped Juno, covering his mouth. "Dear Yulia, save us!"

"That is one messed up monster," commented Rin.

"Just what miscreation has Dist the Reaper done...?" mumbled Ruka.

The dirty lump of meat had already swelled to the size of a gigantic sphere. A grotesque shadow rising with darkness as its background. The monster that had just been born by consuming many creatures had reached its limit of size and looked like a tall, gigantic building. But worse of all, it was blocking the entrance to the Radiation Gate.

"W-what the hell?!" exclaimed Asch, shocked.

"Mwahahahaha! Do you like my new invention? It's name is Beelzebub! It's my most powerful creation yet, with combining several small creatures together, it can transform into a giant monster, and will obey only me!" laughed Dist.

"Man, I underestimated him!" said Shiki.

"Asch, we have to cooperate together! It's the best solution to defeating this monster!" said Rin. "What about the rest of you?"

Ruka nodded with a serious expression. "Understood. I have no objective to cooperating."

"I don't mind," replied Gino, unsheathing his sword.

"Let's just hurry up and finish that...that thing!" exclaimed Juno, clutching his staff tightly.

"Yeah, we've got Felix with us, so there's no problem!" said Shiki.

"I'll agree too,' said Jun.

"What about you, Asch?" asked Kokia.

"...Fine! Only because that thing's in the way!" Asch finally agreed harshly. "So, what's the plan?"

"We know nothing about the enemy, for now," said Ruka, being the tactician of her team. "However, from its appearance, we can conclude that it had several tentacles we need to avoid and slice off. Its body is vulnerable, but something is bothering me. Anyways, we need to avoid neccessary close combat for now."

"So, we just use long-range fonic artes and then slice off the attacks that monster is going to use?" questioned Rin.

Ruka nodded. "That may be our best strategy for now. Anyone who can use fonic artes to attack or heal has to stay in the back. The ones who can't has to stay in the frontlines to block any attacks. Felix, since you're the only one who can fly, you have to attack the enemy from the sky. Let us move!"

Ruka, Asch, Juno, and Rin stood back, while Jun, Shiki, Kokia, Gino, and Felix went into the frontlines and unsheathed their weapons or rather, Legendary Weapons. While Ruka, Asch, and Juno were backing up and attacking the monster, Rin would shoot from long range as well and use fonic artes.

"Beelzebub! Get them!" commanded Dist before he flew away, wanting to avoid the battle.

"CHARGE!" shouted Shiki, pointing Masamune towards Beelzebub. The ones at the frontlines charged towards the monster, and as they got closer, the figure of the monster grew all the more. As if bending over to the frontliners, Beelzebub overwhelmed them with its odious dinity.

Like a group of snakes, the curvy tectacles which extended all over freely, stretched out to intercept the approaching warriors.

The beheading strikes of the warriors were swung by the warriors with renewed fighting spirit, hitting the monster with merciless strokes.

* * *

The battle kept going on for a long time, and nobody seemed to be progressing.

Beelzebeb's only attack was attacking with its tentacles, which were long and countless, but that was it. It had many weaknesses, like its body was vulnerable, fragile, it has no eyes, and it can't move well due to the huge weight it has. However, there is a limitless amount of tentables he has, so the battle formations have changed.

Rin and Juno were the only ones in the back, supporting everyone and trying to beat the monster from long range. Felix was in the air, firing his most powerful fire attacks, and avoiding the tentacles. The others went into close combat and were trying to slice off the monster, but it has a special ability, regeneration. No matter how deep the slashes and stabs, no matter how much damage Beelzebub takes, it'll regenerate instantly.

Rin, Shiki, Jun, and Kokia had to use their most powerful weapons, the Legendary Weapons, Bolverk, Masamune, Elucidator, and God Hand to try to take down the monster, but it keeps regenerating no matter how many powerful blows they throw at it.

No matter how large a force is, it's meaningless if all its injuries can be regenerated instantly. To defeat this matter, one must simply deliver a strike that covers it entirely, obliterating it down to its last scrap of flesh-no, until nothing is left.

"Hey! We'll accomplish nothing like this! Retreat for now!" called Rin.

"What are you saying?!" shouted Asch angrily. "If we don't stop it here-"

"This is a stalemate! I have an idea!"

Deciding to trust Rin, everyone in close combat delivered a blow with all of their strength as parting gifts before retreating to where Rin and Juno were. Felix was the last to arrive, and landed safely next to the group.

"Listen, no matter how many steps we have to take, we have to defeat that monster," Rin spoke urgently. Even she didn't maintain her easygoing composition this time. "Luckily, that monster doesn't have eyes, so we should take this time to discuss a plan."

"...So, what do we do?" asked Gino. All eyes landed on him. "If we go back to the battlefield, we'll end up where we started. Hey Ruka, you're the tactician of this group, can't you figure something out?"

"You realize I am thinking of a plan right now," said Ruka, her tone showing a bit of desperation.

"I have an idea," spoke up Rin, making everyone turn to her. "Listen, me, Shiki, Jun, and Kokia all have Legendary Weapons, but they aren't enough to stop that monster. So, we'll have to take that monster out one by one using our most powerful attack. Kokia, Gino, and Jun, since your attacks focus on physical attacks, you'll have to fly with Felix. The rest of us will stay on land."

"I don't really have a powerful fonic arte," admitted Juno. "But I can provide powerful supporting artes."

"That'll do,' agreed Rin.

"But wait, even if we do use our most powerful attacks, that monster will keep on regenerating!" exclaimed Jun.

"Which is why our fate rests on Ruka," replied Rin. Everyone turned to Ruka in confusion, then back to Rin.

"What are you talking about, teacher?" asked Gino.

"For a while, I have been wondering about that sword of Ruka's," explained Rin. "When in battle, when it connects with a fonic arte, such as fire, its blade glows red. When connecting with water fonic artes, instead of Ruka getting wet, the blade itself turns blue. So, the blade's color changes depending on the fonic arte. That's not what a normal regular blade does. If it was a sword with a special ability, I can understand. However, when the blade 'absorbs' the fonic arte, Ruka swings her sword, redirecting the same fonic arte the enemy uses towards the enemy themselves. I'm thinking, that Ruka's sword is actually a Legendary Weapon."

Everyone but Asch gaped at Ruka in astonishment as Ruka's expression simultaneously changed to awkwardness. "Is that true, Ruka?" asked Asch.

"..." She wanted to avoid brining up that topic, but there was no use hiding it, so she nodded.

"And your Legendary Weapon can bring down that monster in one blow?" asked Jun.

"...Yes. I had planned to keep it a secret, but in a situation like this, this is impossible," replied Ruka.

"That means we have a chance!" cheered Shiki.

"But, my Legendary Weapon requires time to activate its true power," explained Ruka. "So, you will have to fend him off until that time comes. Can you do that?"

"Of course!" agreed Shiki.

"By the way, what kind of Legendary Weapon do you wield?" Jun asked Ruka.

"You shall find out."

"If Ruka can kill that monster in one blow, I have no objectives," replied Asch.

"Very well then. It seems everyone is in agreement," answered Ruka with unmistakable resolution. "Right now, I swear upon victory by my sword!"

* * *

_Skit_

_Maid for a day _

"Hmm...what shops should I go in this inn?" wondered Kokia to herself as she explored the inn. She heard that not only rooms were available in the inn, but shops as well. Perhaps she could get new armor or weapons if they were available here...

When she arrived at what seems to be the entrance of a cafe, a man that looked like a cook was waiting. 'There you are! You're late! I told you we have a lot of reservations today!"

"Wait, what?" asked Kokia, confused.

"Hurry up and get ready! You can wear the clothes you're wearing now," said the man. With that said, he grabbed Kokia's wrist and dragged her.

"H-hey, wait!"

When near the kitchen, the man instructed, "Just because it's your first day, don't think you can slack off. When a customer takes a seat, you take their order, and then go up to the cooks and they'll give you the food the cutstome ordered. Ah, and here they come!"

Kokia groaned. She figured that this guy wouldn't listen to reason, so she had to do what he said. When the customers came in, Kokia saw it was Gino, Guy, Jade, and Anise. "You guys!" she shouted.

"Uh...hey," said Guy.

"What are you doing here, Kokia?" asked Gino.

"The owner here thought I was some new girl and ordered me to take orders like a maid! I tried to explain I wasn't the new girl, but he wouldn't listen!"

"I see," said Guy. "But I guess you'll have to wait until every customer goes."

"And it would be amusing to see you working here. A shame that you couldn't wear a maid's uniform,' sighed Jade.

An anime vein appeared at Kokia's head. "Don't push your luck," said Kokia, smiling as she gritted her teeth. "Now, may I take your order?"

A few hours later, the cafe finally closed, and then a woman wearing a maid's uniform said, "I'm sorry I'm so late! I overslept!"

"What?!" exclaimed the cook. He turned to Kokia. "Then, who are you?!"

"You refused to listen and came to conclusions!" argued Kokia.

"Well, at least you did a good job today," sighed the cook. "You can come work for here again if you want."

_'The hell I will!' _thought Kokia irritated as she left the cafe.

* * *

_Skit_

_Hidden _

"Asch, are you sure you're alright? Especially with your injuries?" asked Ginji as he and Asch were traveling in the Albiore 3.

"I'm fine. No need to worry," said Asch.

_Thud. _"What was that?" wondered Asch, standing up from his seat.

"I didn't hear anything," said Gino.

Suspicious, Asch walked to the back of the Albiore 3 and opened the door. There were only a few rooms, but nothing else. Thinking he must have heard things, Asch went back to his seat.

Meanwhile, Ruka and Jun, who were hiding in the bathroom, came out quietly. "Please be more careful," whispered Ruka.

"Sorry," whispered back Jun.

* * *

**Hope: And we're done!**

**Shiki: Whoa! Long chapter!**

**Hope: Next chapter will be much interesting! Now, read and review!**


	26. Radiation Gate Part 2!

**Hope: And part 2 is up!**

**Kokia: I read the script ahead and found epic and funny scenes! Especially for Asch!**

**Asch: Hey! What did it say about me! What did you write down, authoress?!**

**Hope: Asch, since you're a special guest here for today, do the disclaimer!**

**Asch: Why should I-**

**Hope: Remember what happened to Dist in the last two chapters? Well, I can order Rin to do the same thing Jade did to Dist. And guess what? It wasn't pretty.**

**Asch: *gulps* Mage of Hope doesn't own Tales of the Abyss. **

* * *

"Everyone into formations!" ordered Rin. "We need to buy time for Ruka! Hurry!"

Everyone nodded and got into formations except for Ruka, who was gathering fonons for her Legendary Weapons. Since there were so many fonons here, it shouldn't take that long, but she needed to hurry!

"Haaaaaaa!" yelled Gino, jumping from Felix, who was in the air along with Kokia, Jun, and Shiki. Everyone got out of the way and wondered why he sheathed his sword when there were tentacles coming towards his way. They found out when Gino thrusted his sheathed sword towards the tentacles and Beelzebeb, slash around, slicing off many tentacles, and a huge part of Beelzebub, making it roar in pain. "Expunging Sword!" He keeps charging towards Beelzebeb, until he got close. Then, he unleased his sword from its scabbard, forming thousands of slashes while Gino just sliced three times.

"Blaze Emitter!" cried out Juno. By casting that arte, everyone's attack power increased dramatically. "Aqua Protection!" Once again, casting that arte raised everyone's defense. "Haste! Resist!" By casting two more artes, Juno increased everyone's speed and magical resistance.

Finally, Juno shouted, "Life, be thy sustenance and destroy the enemy! Sacred Shine!" Since there was so many light fonons, it was no surprise that Juno casted a variety of artes in that moment. Juno gathered the powers of light and concentrated into one point before blasting it from the sky and hitting Beelzebub.

Sadly, the monster regenerated and roared angrily. It was getting more fierce, and everyone below had to defend and slice off the tentacles coming towards their way. The ones in the sky were safe, however.

"My turn!" shouted Kokia, jumping off Felix and landing on the ground.

"What is with kids jumping off from the sky?" wondered Felix as he flew higher to get a far distance.

Kokia's eyes grew serious and she mumbled, "Imperial Impacts!" She held her God Hand up into the air, before striking it down. **CRASH! CLASH! SLASH! SWOOSH! BOOM! CRACK! ZOOM! SPLAT! THUD! **Though Kokia's movements were slow, her strength was more than enough to damage Beelzebub badly. It roared in pain as it was being struck by nine heavy blows.

The monster grew angry, sensed Kokia standing in front of it, and all of the tentacles aimed straight towards her, ready to pierce her, and nobody could have predicted this. Even if they could, they couldn't get to her in time-

**SLASH! **In one quick movement, all of the tentacles the monster could reproduce were sliced to ribbons. Everyone thought that from that move, they heard the monster's scream the loudest. They turned to see who had done that and saw Jun with Elucidator in his jaws.

"Slash is the move name," replied Jun, using the power of Elucidator to slice through the tentacles.

"My turn to shine!" called Shiki, jumping off from Felix.

"Stop doing that!" shouted Felix.

"Infinity Blades!" yelled Shiki, using the power of Masamune and concentrating on it. When he landed on the ground, nothing happened, making everyone confused. Did he just say the name? Or did something really happen?

Suddenly, large slashes appeared on Beelzebub, bifurcating it into multiple distinct pieces and creating large vatal wounds. Beelzebub roared more in pain and its regenerating arms seems to go in all directions, smashing anything in the way.

"Everyone, get back!" yelled Rin. Everyone got of the way to let Rin use her own mystic arte. "X Buster!" Rin shot her twin guns, Bolverk towards Beelzebub, but she wasn't done. Then, she twirls and dance around while firing a barrage of shots towards the monsters. Everyone had to run and dance as they tried to avoid the dance of bullets. Then, energy glows near Beelzebub, and then explodes, damaging his severely.

Now, it was Asch and Felix's turn to distract and damage the monster they were facing. "Blast Burn!" called Felix, firing a small white glowing ball towards Beelzebub.

"The weak should stay back! Annihilation! Rending Saber!" shouted Asch. A flurry of light rays went towards the monster, then Asch slams his sword into the ground, causing a fonic glyph to appear beneath him and more energy to damage the monster.

The small ball Felix fired made contact with Beelzebub, and apparently EXPLODED. When made contact, the monster bursted into the most hottest flames alive, making everyone sweat in just a few seconds and the monster to scream in pain.

"Everyone, get out of there now!" ordered Ruka's voice. Everyone, exhausted, knew that was signal for the ultimate attack to kill the monsters, so they ran into good spots they thought would be safe, except for Felix, who stayed in the sky.

"Seriously!" shouted Shiki. "What took you so long-whoa?!"

It was during Shiki's moment of complaint that he and the others saw the concentration of light from Ruka's sword that they understood what was going to happen. The blade on Ruka's sword glowed six different colors, red, blue, yellow, green, white, and purple. Dist's most powerful creation wouldn't be able to dodge or avoid so dexterously no matter what. The giant throbbing meat lump could do nothing apart from shrieking to scare this unknown brilliance.

The colors represented the six types of fonons. Dark is purple, Earth is yellow, Wind is green, Water is blue, fire is red, and light is white. With all six types of fonons gathered together upon the sword, who knows what might happen next?

Pouring all of the strength in her body into the two arms that grasp the hilt tightly, Ruka Fon Fabre lifted the multicolored rainbow sword up high. More fonons gathered, and as if illuminating this holy sword was its ultimate duty, the light and fonons condensed further, merging into a blinding brilliance. At the fierceness and purity of this beam of light, nobody spoke a word, for they were too astonished.

What they saw was a gallant figure of a chivalrous mage cloaked in black that showed the light of purification into a darkness blacker than night. The shining, rainbow sword itself showed glory, as if it was leading towards victory itself.

Proudly uplifting this will, ascertaining that this battle will show victory to the humans and animals that fought alongside side with them today, the chivalrous mage, Ruka Fon Fabre, loudly declares the true name of this blade she held in her hands.

Yes, its name was-

"Lambent Repulser!"

When Ruka brought her sword down, the magic power gathered in that blade became a streak of light, a swirling and surging torrent that devoured the monster completely. A silent scream rose as every atom composing the body of the giant monster were exposed to the scorching impact until finally, the monster was gone. Not one trace of it remained.

"It is...finished...?" muttered Ruka, her bangs hiding her eyes. Feeling dizzy from the aftereffects of the battle, she swung her sword once before shaething it in her scabbard where it belonged. She suddenly felt strength leave her body and collapsed onto the floor without a sound.

Everything went black.

* * *

"Hey! Hey!" shouted a familiar voice. Ruka fluttered her eyes and saw Shiki looming over her. Her head still hurted, though her injuries were fully healed, but her brain felt like it was missing a piece of itself. Ruka stood up quickly and brushed the dust off her pants.

"Hey, are you sure you should be standing up?" asked Kokia, worried.

"Do not worry. I am fine," reassured Ruka. "How is everyone? And where is Asch?"

"Everyone got healed, mostly due to Felix right here," explained Gino. "Teacher told us that Felix is a pheonix. I was surprised! I mean, we had a legendary, fire-breathing, immortal fire bird on our side, and we didn't even know about it!"

"Why, thank you!" said Felix, happily.

"There were hints, you know," said Rin, crossing her arms. "You know, the fire breathing, the transforming into a large bird part, how he never dies, and how he saved all of our lives when I chopped up onions near him so that he can cry."

"Oh, and the jerk Asch went ahead," said Shiki. "That jerk...how can he just leave someone, his sister, while he just went ahead?"

"He was right to do that," replied Ruka. "We would have been a burden, so he went ahead to finish what he had to do here. But now, I think we should go after him."

"Why?" asked Juno. "Before he left, he told us to stay here."

"I do not care if he told us to stay here or not," replied Ruka. "I am going after him, because there might be traps inside. Plus, Dist might be here too."

"If you're going, I'm going with you!" declared Shiki. "Besides, I want to pay back Dist for all the troubles he put us through."

"You guys need a healer, and a fighter as well!" said Kokia. "And I'm just the kind of girl to do that!"

"Let me support you too!" said Juno. "I have a debt to you!"

"Actually, there is no need to pay that debt," replied Ruka.

"Looks like all of us are going, again," sighed Rin with Felix on her shoulder. "By the way, what kind of Legendary Weapon was that? I've never seen anything like it before."

"Yeah, tell us!" said Shiki, excited.

"...Must I really tell you?" asked Ruka.

"I'm curious too. I've never seen anything like it," said Jun.

"When we're inside, I shall tell you," replied Ruka, pointing to the entrance of the Radiation Gate. When they got inside and started walking, Ruka started her explanation. "My sword, which is a Legendary Weapon, is called Lambent Repulser."

"Yeah, we figured out that much after you yelled it out loud," said Gino.

"Lambent Repulser is a special type of weapon. It is said to be the second strongest Legendary Weapon, but I do not know what the strongest Legendary Weapon is," replied Ruka. "Lambent Repulser has the ability to absorb all types of fonons, except for Seventh Fonons for some reason. Once absorbed, I can use it to backfire it on the enemy, like absorbing the fonic arte, and striking it back."

"And if you combine all six types of fonons together, you get that awesome sweet move you performed before, right?" asked Shiki.

"Precisely," said Ruka. Then, she spotted someone with red hair, with a bad temper, and has a certain grudge against another red head. "Asch, wait!"

Asch turned around and saw surprised to see Ruka and her friends. "What the- I told you all to stay back there or leave! Especially you, Ruka!"

"If it were not us helping you, you would have died fighting that monster," replied Ruka calmly. "So, I suggest we help you so that you will not fall into a trap or encounter Dist the Reaper."

"Yeah! So, you should be grateful and let us travel with you!" agreed Shiki.

"I told you, I don't need your help!" argued Asch.

"What if Dist comes at you again and summons the same monster from before? What then?" asked Jun.

"Well, I would...I'll-"

"And with that said, we're helping you," said Kokia as she and her friends walked past Asch and took the lead.

"H-hey! Listen to what I'm saying!" shouted Asch. "You are NOT coming with me! I have to handle this on my own!"

"Look, I don't care if you don't want us following you or not," replied Rin. "But I figure this will be a lot faster if we travel together."

"How exactly is this going to be a lot faster?!" asked Asch.

"Hey! There's some sort of note here on the wall!" announced Felix.

Asch walked over to the note and read it outloud, "_I, the elegant Dist the Rose-er, I mean Not Dist, will not stand being called 'Reaper!' Also, I didn't put any traps in here! I'm not in the Radiation Gate either! -From, Not Dist, to the Jade Gang 2-" _

"Yup, Dist has officially reached a new level of stupid," announced Rin.

"What's Jade Gang 1?" asked Gino.

"Who do you think? Luke's team," said Kokia.

"Dist shouldn't have made a note in the first place if he said he wasn't going to be here," said Juno.

"Anyways, go back. There are dangerous traps here," said Asch.

"No, we're going with you," replied Felix.

"Do you ever listen?" asked Asch, really irritated.

"Asch, calm down," replied Ruka.

'I'm the calmest one here!" said Asch, punching the wall, which caused a trigger. Everyone grew silent.

"...Bummer," spoke Shiki finally.

Suddenly, everyone heard a rumble, like something big is getting closer and closer towards them. "Wait a minute...that sound," muttered Asch. "What is it?"

"I hope it's not what I think it is," said Felix.

Sure enough, their true fears came ture, and an gigantic boulder was rolling towards the group. "Move it!" ordered Ruka, already running. Soon, everyone was running for their lives away from the boulder.

"Hey! There's another entrance!" shouted Gino, pointing to the door on the left side. Immediantly, once Shiki got to the door first, with him being the fastest, he opened it and grabbed everyone one by one before closing the door in time, just to see the boulder roll by.

"That was close!" panted Juno.

"Man, just what kind of traps are there?" asked Shiki.

"I think about every kind Dist can think of," said Rin.

"You know, for an idiot, he's actually pretty smart," praised Jun.

"More the reason for you guys to get out of here and leave this to me!" argued Asch.

"Be quiet, or you'll attract monsters," replied Ruka.

"Grrr...!"

"Face it Asch, you'll have to give up on making us leave," said Rin. "Besides, we can't turn back now or else that boulder will get us."

"Fine! Do what you want!" snapped Asch before leaving.

"Oh! I know a lot of traps, so I should be able to predict what kind of traps are going on," said Gino.

"That'll be useful information," said Jun as he and his team followed Asch.

Once all of them arrived at some sort of metal corridor, they saw a closed metal door. "Can any of you open it?" asked Asch. "This door can't be affected by fonic artes."

"I can," replied Jun, walking towards the closed door.

"Hey Gino, anything suspicious?" asked Kokia. Suddenly, the door they used to walk into the corridor closed quickly.

"Oh no! This trap traps its victims inside!" cried Gino.

"You tell us that now?!" exclaimed Shiki.

"Things are about to look sticky," said Kokia. Then, they heard a weird sound and saw a single red laser line coming their way.

"Dodge it!" shouted Rin. Everyone quickly fell to the ground and dodged the red laser.

"What happens if that laser touches you?" asked Juno.

"Holy smoke, man! That laser is so sharp it'll cut you in half!" said Shiki, impressed.

Another laser line was added a bit below the top laser line and started heading towards the group. "Coming up for round two!" called Felix.

"Lay flat on the ground," ordered Ruka.

"Coming back for round three!" Felix announced.

"What do you mean, round three?!" asked Rin, looking up a little. The two laser lines together formed an X.

"It's an X!" announced Gino.

"How are we supposed to dodge that?" wondered Shiki.

"Each man for himself!" said Rin. Everyone either still laid down in the ground, or jumped over the laser lines. Immediantly, Felix got out Elucidator and sliced the metal door easily before everyone barged out of the corridor.

"How does Dist find the time to make evil traps?" questioned Shiki after they got out of the corridor.

"He probably used the time when we fought that monster," replied Ruka. Soon, everyone arrived in an area where there was nothing but earth. There was an entrance at the end of the room, but they remained cautious.

Suddenly, some rocks fell from the ceiling and everyone looked up to see the ceiling coming down. "The trap's been activated!" shouted Kokia.

"Oh no! I forgot! This is the trap where the ceiling falls!" shouted Gino.

"Don't forget important things like that!" said Shiki before covering his head with his arms and closing his eyes. Suddenly, he felt no impact and glanced up to see that Juno caught the ceiling and was struggled to keep it from falling.

"Juno!" everyone shouted, surprised.

"Hurry u-up! You can still make it! Give my luck to Lady Yulia when you get there, please!" shouted Juno, still struggling as hard as he could.

"Good man," said Ruka, crawling to get out of there.

"Later," replied Felix, flying with Ruka.

"Take care!" said Shiki before crawling as well with Jun.

"Good luck," replied Kokia.

"May you rest in peace," said Rin.

"You're seriously leaving him?!" exclaimed Asch, shocked. His question was answered when Gino crawled as fast as he can past him. "Um...sorry?"

As soon as everyone was out of the trap, the ceiling finally collapsed, taking its victim with it. "Juno made a noble sacrifice," replied Ruka, bowing her head to show respect.

"You guys left him!" reminded Asch, pointing to where Juno once was.

"No, he'll be fine," said Felix.

"I'm okay!" said Juno's muffled voice, meaning he was somehow alive. "Go one without me!"

"We cannot let a sacrifice be in vain," told Ruka, leaving. "Come."

"So, what if we encounter a trap again?" asked Gino.

"We'll just have to sacrifice one person one at a time," said Rin.

"Looks like we can save everyone if Asch makes it to the end of the Radiation Gate, so we need him alive," said Ruka.

"You make it sound like I'm in danger," muttered Asch.

Later, they reached another area which had another entrance at the end of the room, but they walked carefully, and as fast as they can so that they could avoid another ceiling trap.

Rin noticed something strange. "Wait, everyone!"

**BOOM! **"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!" screamed Kokia, possibly falling to her doom. This trap happened to be the trap which everyone is supposed to fall in, like a pit trap. However, everyone managed to grab hold of each other. Gino was at the end, grabbing a hold of Shiki, who grabbed Ruka, who grabbed Asch, who grabbed Rin, who was the only one besides Felix and Jun that wasn't hanging in midair, but on the ground. She was struggling and trying to hold n as long as she could, but she had to grab onto four people, trying not to let them fall.

"You two are too heavy! I cannot hold on!" shouted Ruka, struggling.

"You want Gino and I to fall?!" called Shiki.

"Why not?" asked Asch. "The less the better!"

"Nobody asked you!" shouted Shiki.

"Wouldn't be wise to lose our remaining forces here!" called Rin, who was being helped by Jun and Felix.

"Gino! Can you climb up?" asked Shiki.

"I don't have a choice!" said Gino as he started climbing up Shiki. As soon as he arrived near Ruka's legs, he stopped.

"What are you doing?! Hurry up and get climbing!" ordered Ruka.

"...But where should I grab you?!" shouted Gino, embarrassed because Ruka was a girl and he was a guy.

"It does not matter! Hurry up!" shouted Ruka.

"I swear, if you touch somewhere inappropriate to Ruka, I will finish you off with a Rending Saber!" threatned Asch.

"That proves that you are protective of her!" pointed out Shiki.

"N-no! Shut up! It's only because she's a girl, Gino's a guy, and...things happen, alright?!"

"Whatever you say!" shouted Shiki. Soon, Gino managed to climb up to Rin's side without touching anything...inappropriate to Ruka.

As Gino was taking some deep breaths, he heard Ruka say, "A-ah!"

"Oh no! Sorry! I didn't mean to touch your flatchest! I mean-"

"WHAT?!"

**SMACK! **"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! DAMMMMNNNN YOUUUUU ASCHHHHHHHH!"

Soon, everyone was on the surface, safe again, except for Shiki, who seemed to be missing. "Where's Shiki?" asked Gino.

"...He was a noble sacrifice," told Ruka.

"...No really, what happened?"

* * *

_Later... _

"Hey, I don't think we'll encounter any traps at this point," said Gino. "It's been a while, but-"

"HEY!" Everyone turned to see Juno, Kokia, and Shiki walking towards them. Juno looked dirty and messed up, Kokia was wet, and Shiki was fuming with anger.

"Hey, you're back!" said Rin happily.

"We're back, everyone!" said Juno.

"I almost got eaten by man-eating parasites!" cried Kokia.

"ASCH! How could you just...you know!" shouted Shiki.

"It was your fault!" argued Asch,

"Well, it was an accident!" said Shiki.

"Guys? We should hurry," said Juno, walking towards the entrance to the next room. "After all-wah!" While Juno was walking, he fell into a pitfall trap.

"Juno!" everyone but Asch and Ruka cried.

"Hey, what gives?!" asked Shiki. "This is just like one of the parts in those stories where one of the main characters sacrifice themselves and tell the others to go on!"

"Oh, knock it off! We need to keep going!" ordered Ruka.

* * *

_Much later... _

"I'll go next," declared Jun, rushing towards the entrance to the next room. Once again, like the same trap Juno had fallen in, Jun fell into a pitfall trap, but only bigger this time.

"Jun!" everyone cried except for Ruka and Asch again.

* * *

_Much much later... _

"This is so stupid!" shouted Rin. She charged towards the next door just like Juno and Jun did, but she jumped over the pitfall trap waiting for her. Satisifed, she walked towards the door, but a large hammer, but too hard though, appeared out of nowhere and hit her in the head, causing her to get dizzy and fall backwards towards the pitfall trap.

"Teacher/Rin!" the surviors but Ruka and Asch yelled.

* * *

_Once again... _

"It's time you realize...wooo..." chanted Felix, somehow obtaining a clock with a chain and swinging it back and forth in front of Gino's eyes, thus tricking and hypnozing him. "In order to help your friends, you must to to the door at the end of the room..."

Gino, completely hypnozied, agreed. "Oh no! You're right! I must help my friends-GAH!"

As if one hammer wasn't enough, TWO hammers smashed Gino towards the pitfall trap waiting for him. Seriously, was pitfall traps and hammers the only thing the Reaper could think of?

"Gino!" shouted Kokia.

Shiki turned to Felix, annoyed. "You're horrible, you know that?"

"W-what are you talking about?!" exclaimed Felix, surrpised that someone could see his trick when everyone's seen it. "Look, I'll go next!"

* * *

_Again... _

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Felix, falling into the pitfall trap after being banged in the head by THREE hammers.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Hey, someone say something," said Shiki, as if afraid of the silence.

"Actually, I don't even know his name," replied Asch.

"Let's go," said Kokia.

Later, they encountered another room the same as the last rooms and everyone was beginning to feel annoyed. "How many traps are there?" wondered Ruka. "I should go-"

"No wait! I'll go this time," said Shiki. "We need to survive until the end. Of all of us, you and Asch need to live."

"Asch I can understand, but me?" questioned Ruka.

"Because Asch needs his little sister by his side when he activates the Radiation Gate, I just know it," replied Shiki. "And if-"

**SMACK! **"AAAAHHHHH!" screamed Shiki in pain as he was forced to run towards the entrance to the next room.

"Get going if you're going to do it!" shouted Kokia, who had kicked him in the face in order for him to hurry up.

**POW! POW! POW! POW! **This time, it was four hammers instead of three that sent Shiki to the pitfall trap. Poor guy.

"Oh, Shiki! I'm so sorry!" apologized Kokia with an fake, innocent expression on her face.

"You know, I can't really tell if you like him or hate him," muttered Asch sweatdropping.

"Don't worry! He'll be alright!" said Kokia, grinning. She walked towards the entrance...only to fall into another hidden pitfall trap.

"...Let us just go,' replied Ruka, after an awkward silence.

"..."

* * *

Soon, the two sibilings arrived in a different large room. In the next room, they were sure it would be the passage ring. "It looks like we're almost there,' announced Asch, taking a deep breath.

"Asch, please prepare yourself," said Ruka, unsheathing her sword. "Dist could be there."

"I know," agreed Asch, also unsheathing his sword.

"Mwahahaha! Indeed you're right!" laughed a familiar voice. Both of them looked up to see Dist in his flying chair.

"Dist!" shouted Asch. "What the hell was up with the traps?! They were ridiculous!"

"Well, they were designed to stop YOU of course!" said Dist. "But enough of that. How did you and your little girlfriend get past them? Tell me!"

"...What?"

"We had friends, but they were noble sacrifices," replied Ruka.

"Wait, wait, wait! Go back on that last part you said!" shouted Asch. "You know, that last sentence you said!"

"...Tell me?"

"No, before that!"

"Oh! I said, 'How did you and your little girlfriend get past them?'" said Dist. "Since you two are together, I thought you were together!"

"What is he talking about, Asch? Girlfriend means a female as your friend, right?" questioned Ruka, not getting why Asch was mad.

"Idiot! A girlfriend means your soon-to-be lover! Like almost a couple! Same thing with a boyfriend!" explained Asch.

"Oh," said Ruka.

"Mwahahah! You can't deny it, can't you?' laughed Dist. "This is so going in my revenge journal! Now I discovered Asch's secret!"

"...Are you stupid or something?" asked Ruka calmly.

"What?!"

"Dist the Reaper-"

"ROSE!"

"...Dist, me and Asch are SIBILINGS. Have you not thought of that?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...WHAT?!"

"Ugh, I knew Dist was an idiot, but this?" wondered Asch to himself.

"Silence! I'll crush both of you!" yelled Dist. "That way, you'll never reach the Radiation-"

"There he is! Shoot him down!" commanded a familiar voice.

**BANG! SWOOSH! BOOM! BOOM! SWOOSH! BANG! **In that moment, a gunfire of attacks, and weapons targetted Dist, making him scream as he dodged them. Asch and Ruka turned to see the rest of Ruka's friends, either burned, wet, or electrified.

"Revenge!" shotued Shiki, throwing more kunais at the dancing Dist.

"Ruka! Asch! You two go on ahead! We'll handle killing Dist!" shouted Kokia.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Dist.

Asch smirked. Good, that jerk deserved it. "Asch, let us hurry," said Ruka, grabbing his arm.

Once both sibilings arrived at the passage ring, they could still hear the soundsof battle and Dist's screaming. "Now, Asch! You must use your hyperresonance!" ordered Ruka.

Asch nodded , then he held up his hands and started operating the passage ring. Ruka felt the familiar sensation of the land being lowered like an elevator. "Asch, how is Luke doing? And what about the miasma?" asked Ruka after a little while later.

"I'm helping the dreck out with my hyperresonance. It looks like he and his friends defeated Van," answered Asch. "The miasma appears to be retreating into the diving line."

After a while, Asch lowered his arms, and Ruka got the message. The lands have been safely lowered, and everything went as well as planned. As Asch began to leave, Ruka asked, "What do you plan to do next?"

Asch stopped, and answered, "I don't know. I guess I can leave that to fate."

"GAH!" screamed Dist's voice. Asch and Ruka looked at each other before returning to where the others were. When they got there, they saw Dist tied up, and badly beaten up, electrified, wet, and burned just like the others. But the others looked satisified, especially when the destroyed flying chair was in pieces.

"Hey, are you done?" Rin asked Asch.

"Y-you! This is so going in my revenge journal!" shouted Dist, wiggling around.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" said Shiki, tossing him over his shoulder. "You can talk all you want when we toss you in prison!"

"Jade! Please, help me!" begged Dist to Juno.

"I told you, I'm not Jade!" shouted Juno.

"But you look like him," reminded Kokia.

"Whatever. My job here's done. I'm leaving," told Asch.

After he left, Shiki said, "What a jerk! He didn't even say goodbye to his sister!"

"There was no need," replied Ruka. "Now, let us get out of here."

When they got outside, they saw the Albiore 3 blasting off. "That jerk! I thought he might as well give us a ride!" shouted Rin.

"Wait, we still have Felix, don't we?" wondered Gino.

"Didn't Rin use too much blood?" wondered Kokia. "Here, I'll pour some of my blood."

"No, in order for Felix to gain power, he has to drink his Contractor's blood, and only that," answered Rin, taking out a blade.

* * *

_Later... _

"Luke! Just calm down! I'm sure Asch will be with Ruka and her friends soon!" said Guy, trying to calm down Luke. This morning, they received a note from Ruka that she and her friends snuck in the Albiore 3 and was heading towards the Radiation Gate.

"I know! I know!" said Luke, still walking back and forth. "I'm just worried!"

**ZOOM! **Everyone looked up and saw the Albiore 3 flying past Keterburg and towards the sea. "What the?!" exclaimed Anise.

"It appears Ruka and her friends weren't in the Albiore 3. Otherwise, Asch would have dropped them off in Keterburg," said Jade calmly.

"Gah! Now I'm more worried!" said Luke. "How are they going to get back here? Are they just going to land here while flying on a giant bird?!"

**BOOM! **Everyone turned around and saw Ruka and her friends had landed in Keterburg on a giant bird. "Whoa Luke! Looks like your prediction came true!" said Anise, impressed.

"Oh, my!" exclaimed Natalia, surprised.

"Hey! We're back!" called Kokia, jumping off. "And look what we got!"

Shiki jumped down, then turned around, revealed a sick-looking Dist. "Dist?!" asked Anise, shocked. "How did he get out?"

"Beats me," said Gino. "All we know is that he tried to get in our way, but we stopped him."

"You only stopped me by throwing sharp objects, thunder, water, and fire at my face!" argued Dist. "Ugh...I'm going to be sick..."

"I'll bring some soldiers back to arrest him," said Jade, leaving.

"Jade! Come back!" groaned Dist.

"Ruka!" cried Luke, hugging his little sister. "Thank Yulia you're alright!"

"Ahem!" called Juno, causing the others to glance at Ruka's group. "We helped out too, you know!"

"Oh right! Sorry! Nice job, Ruka's friends!" said Luke.

"By the way, where did you get that bird?" asked Natalia.

"That is Felix," replied Ruka.

"Eh?! But he's so big!" said Anise.

"Ugh, I hate explaining," complained Rin.

"I shall explain," said Ruka. "You see, people called Contractors can make contracts with people or monsters. But if making a contract with monsters, they get three tattoos which are used to command the monsters. Anyways, if the Contractors gives his or her blood to the monster, that monster's power increases."

"So, Rin gave her blood to Felix, and he grew?" questioned Tear.

"Yes. Contractors are not well known, so there are very few in the world," replied Ruka.

"By the way, Ruka. I have to talk to you alone. You too, Felix,' told Rin. Confused, both of them followed Rin out of Keterburg.

"What's wrong, Rin?" asked Felix.

Rin turned to Ruka, and told her seriously, "I'm giving Felix back to you."

"Huh? Why?" asked Ruka. "Felix deserves to be with a better Contractor."

"Wrong," said Rin, shaking her head. "I notice the way Felix treats you, and how he's always worried about you. Don't worry, I'm not mad, but I am worried. If you were to die, Felix would be devastated. So, I'm giving him to you."

"I agree," agreed Felix. "Please, Ruka! Since you were my last owner's student, it's only right that you're my true owner! Although, I did enjoy the times I spent with Rin, but you're important too!"

"...Ok,' agreed Ruka. "I will admit, I missed you too, Felix. I apologize for abandoning you. I have always regretted it."

"Don't apologize! I'm just glad to be by your side!" said Felix.

"Ok! Now that that's done, we have to do the ritual contract!" said Rin.

"But what about your Command Seals?" asked Ruka.

"I already used them all up! Now come on! Let's go get the neccessary items!"

* * *

_Later... _

When Ruka, Rin, and Felix returned, Felix had returned to his normal form, Jade was back, and Dist was gone. "We're back!" said Rin.

"What did you two talk about?" asked Jun.

"This!" cheered Rin, holding up Ruka's arm, which showed three red tattoos.

"Cool! Who's Ruka's monster pal?" asked Shiki.

"Me!" replied Felix proudly.

"I figure that Felix would be part of Ruka again, sooner or later," said Kokia.

"Well, this is where we part ways," said Rin. "Me and Ruka are going solo."

"You guys are leaving, huh?" spoke Kokia sadly. "Well, don't worry, Rin! I'll take care of Shiki and Jun!"

"Define you're way of taking care of us," said Shiki, sweatdropping. "But anyways, it has been fun, saving the world and all. And the best part, we get to beat up Dist!"

"Yes, I notice how you beat him up, which I thank you for that," commented Jade happily.

"How you two are friends, I'll never know," mumbled Felix.

"Who is whose friend?"

"Never mind."

"I'm going solo too, but I hope to see you again!" said Gino.

"Yeah, but you better not get eaten by a Liger!" warned Shiki.

"Hey, that was just one time!"

"I believe I told you before, but I'll be going to Yulia City to help out the people there and respect Yulia even more," said Juno. "Tear, may I accompany you along the way?"

"Of course," agreed Tear.

"Are you sure you're not coming back to the manor, Ruka?" asked Luke.

"I believe I told you, I am not coming back," replied Ruka.

"Ok, I won't stop you," sighed Luke. "Just,...be safe, alright?"

"I will,' said Ruka.

That was the tale of how the heroes saved the world. However, that was just the beginning...

* * *

**Hope: Whew! First half of the story is done!**

**Shiki: Yahoo! What's next?**

**Hope: Well, there are going to be side stories of course, but first, read and review!**


	27. Escort

**Hope: And here is the new chapter!**

**Kokia: Yay, what kind of chapter is this?**

**Hope: A special one! I'm going to write a couple chapters down before the second half of the story start. By the way, do the disclaimer!**

**Kokia: Mage of Hope doesn't own Tales of the Abyss! **

* * *

Ruka stretched her arms into the air, getting rid some of the exhaustion in her arms as she entered Daath. It has been a few months since lowering the Outer Lands and during that time, Ruka has been traveling, trying to help people as much as she can. When all of the Outer Lands were finally lowered, people panicked, but a couple weeks later, most of the population seemed to accept the fact that the Outer Lands had to be lowered.

Ruka wondered and was worried about the Order of Lorelei, especially with Anise and Fon Master Ion with it. The God Generals and Van have forced Ion to open the Sephiroth gates, and they were able to do so because they were part of the Order of Lorelei. But now, it's called the New Order of the Lorelei. Anise can take care of the Fon Master just fine, but that wouldn't be enough.

When they got inside the cathedral and walked inside the library, she saw Fon Master Ion reading some books. She took off her hoodie and walked towards him. "Fon Master Ion?"

Ion shireked in surprise and fell off his chair, dropping some books. "Wah!"

"Fon Master! My apologies!" apologized Ruka, picking up the books Ion dropped and placing them on the table before handing Ion her hand.

"T-thank you," thanked Ion, taking her hand. "You're Luke's sister, Ruka, right? What are you doing here?"

"I am merely a traveler," explained Ruka, helping Ion stand. "Plus, I have come here today to visit you and Anise. I was worried that something might happen to you like when the God Generals and Van kidnapped you so that you can open the Sephiroth gates. Oh, forgive me for bringing up bad memories."

"No, it's fine," assured Ion. "Thank you for worrying about me, but the Order has put extra security for me a few months ago after the lands were lowered."

"I see. Where is Anise? Is she usually with you?"

"Yes, but she caught a cold. Lately, lots of people have been getting colds or other sicknesses. Not serious ones, luckily. The other Fon Master Guardians are either sick or off on missions, so there's no one protecting me."

"I see. If you wish, we can go visit Anise right now," said Ruka.

"Yes. That's a good idea," agreed Ion. When he saw Ruka picking up the books Ion was reading, he said, "Oh, no need to worry about that. I'm done reading those anyways. Someone will pick them up later."

When they visited the room Anise and her parents were staying in, Anise's mother, Pamela, was tending to her daughter's sickness. Anise was laying down in bed, looking feverish and sick. Pamela noticed Ion and Ruka entered the room.

"Oh! Fon Master! What a pleasant surprise!" exclaimed Pamela, bowing her head."How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. We just wanted to visit Anise," said Ion.

Pamela turned to Ruka. "Oh! You're a friend of Anise! Then, you're welcomed here too!"

"Ion...Ruka...thanks for coming," croaked Anise.

"Is there anything you need?" asked Ruka.

"No, Mama's taking care of me," said Anise. "But, I have a request for you, Ruka."

"What is it?...As long as it doesn't involve money," added Ruka.

"It's not money," said Anise, smiling. "But...I want you to escort Ion to everywhere where he wants to go. At least...for today. Today is Ion's day off, so that's why. All of the other Fon Guardians are sick or on missions. So, I'm trusting Ion in your hands."

"I see. I accept then," replied Ruka. She turned to Ion. "What about you, Fon Master Ion?"

"Hmm? Well, alright then," said Ion. "I want to go visit the city. I haven't explored the city much, even when I'm Fon Master."

"I see. Alright then."

"Fon Master Ion, if I may, may I have permission to call you Ion, only for a while of course," requested Ruka.

"Of course."

When the two went into the city of Daath, Ruka stood by Ion's side, protecting him from any danger whatsoever. She didn't put her hoodie back on, because people might think of her as a suspicious being who was kidnapping a pretty young girl. Yes, people from Daath thought Ion was a girl due to his feminine appearance.

Once they were inside the city, it didn't take long for people to be astonished by the appearance of Ion and Ruka. Most of them didn't even know that they saw Fon Master Ion even though he is the Fon Master. What they saw was a young, fragile-looking girl with long green hair tied in short pigtails at the neck while wearing white robes with another girl, which they presume to be her friend, who looks cute, yet mysterious and beautiful at the same time wearing black clothing with a red bird at her shoulder, holding her friend's arm. That wasn't a combination you would see every day.

"Ion, is there something wrong with us that people are staring at us?" asked Ruka, seeing the eyes of people watching them. She had already explained about Felix to Ion, and Ion didn't seem that surprised.

"Well, I don't think so," said Ion, smiling. Truth be told, he was the center of attention. In fact, both of them easily drew attention. At any rate, the two are unequalled beauties. Their eccentric clothing, their appearance, how removed from common sense they are, balances their rash matches very well. The attention from the surroundings was not just odd glances, but envious ones as well. "Let's go, Ruka. Worrying won't change anything."

"Understood, Ion," agreed Ruka, taking Ion's hand and leading him in the city.

A few hours later, sunset colored the sky as it was quite late in the afternoon. They had explored lots of stores and parts of Daath, which Ion was excited throughout the day. Ion's eyes lit whenever he saw something pretty or beautiful, but Ruka at his side was studying the surroundings just like a commander investigating the topography of a battlefield.

"Where do you wish to go next?" asked Ruka.

"Hmm...say, Ruka. Since we have such an opportunity, we could look around Aramis Spring. I always wanted to go there, and it could be interesting," requested Ion.

For an instant, Ruka was taken aback by the unexpected proposition, but immediantly straightened up with a stern face. "Ion, that is dangerous. I was informed by Anise to take you to wherever you wish to go, but I do not think such a dangerous place with monsters in it will be such a good idea."

"Yeah, and if the Fon Master were to die, there would be an uproar in Daath," added Felix.

"Yes, you're right," sighed Ion. "But, this is the first time I've ever been outside of the world to have fun instead of going out to the world for political things or messages from Daath."

"Are you saying...that since two years from which you were born, you have not experienced fun out into the world?" asked Ruka, surprised.

"Well, not exactly," said Ion. "I had Luke and everyone else to guide me to places, but most of the time, it was to help them and stop Van and the God Generals. I didn't have much fun, but I'm not saying that Luke and the others aren't fun. Ah, forgive me, I got overly excited!"

Ruka nodded, quietly turning her eyes, and gently took Ion's arm and lead him outside of Daath. "Ruka?" questioned Ion, confused on what she was planning to do.

Once outside, Ion accidentally tripped on a rock and fell down. At least he wasn't injured. Then, he saw that Ruka had offered a hand to him. "This is my first time escorting someone, especially one such as the Fon Master, to a city. But it is also a knight's duty to serve his or her escort," explained Ruka. "So I will do my best. Then, if you please."

"Thank you," thanked Ion, gently taking Ruka's hand, while his eyes lit up with a bright joy.

* * *

_Later, at night... _

Late at night, two people were at the lovely Aramis Springs with nobody around. The wind was blowing softly uninterrupted, blowing up Ion's long tied hair like the trail of a shooting star. Ion didn't care about the cold air, only that he enjoyed the wonderful views and stars in the night sky at the sparkling springs.

"We should have come here when it was not dark," spoke Ruka in an apologetic tone, who was simply looking at the waters at night filling the bleak darkness. There was very few monsters in Aramis Spring, but Ruka had done more than enough to protect Ion with everything she's got.

But Ion was unconcerned, concentrating on the horizon that had sunk in the dark. "It's fine. The waters at night is beautiful and it reflects the shining moon tonight." Listening to the endless roar of the calm springs, Ion's smile was all over his face. Ruka was just watching out for Ion, not just because he was the Fon Master, but because he is somewhat of a friend to her as well.

"It's fun to be accompanied by a girl that acts like a mature gentleman," commented Ion, wandering around.

"Was my imitation of a gentleman satisfying?" asked Ruka.

"You were absolutely perfect, Ruka! You really were the most wonderful knight anyone could ever hope for!" praised Ion, happily.

"You honor me, Fon Master," replied Ruka, bowing courteously in front of Ion, making him feel a bit embarrassed."But Fon Master, surely you would want Anise to escort you to the city instead of me, correct?"

"Of course I would. But Anise is sick, and I don't want to cause her pain," told Ion.

Suddenly, Ruka felt a presense, as if something bad was going to happen. "Ruka, I feel a strong monster's presence," replied Felix.

Nonchalantly, Ruka held and pulled on Ion's upper arm. "Fon Master-"

"A monster?"

"Yes. It appears to be inviting us to go over and see it."

"How thoughtful. It wishes to decide on a battlefield. Shall we take it up on its invitation?" questioned Ion, looking at Ruka.

Ruka was surprised when Ion said that, but nodded. "I would like nothing better."

It would be dangerous to blindly take the bait and go to the enemy to a field of its advantage. But Ion trusts Ruka's power, and Ruka knew from her instincts that if something isn't done, something terrible will happen.

Inside of Aramis Spring, countless waterfalls and springs filled the place, and many water fonons filled the area. There weren't any monsters in the area, and there were rocky steeps that could serve as bridges. Indeed, this is a suitable place for monsters who must confront hidden from public view.

Ruka,Felix, and Ion walked up, magnificent as duelists going to the place of agreement. Ruka carefully observed the monster that she will be battling with. The monster had already showed himself without hiding or running.

The monster looked like some sort of serpent, with his fangs sharper and bigger than any other creature Ruka has seen, but he doesn't seem to have arms. "Oh! It has been a long time since I added a child's face to my collection!" he laughed. "My name is Kao! You?"

Ruka, looking emotionless, spoke, "I am Ruka. May I ask what do you mean by your 'collection?'"

Kao laughed. "I have the ability to steal a person's face whenever I kill them and add them to my collection of faces! That's what I mean!"

"I know who he is, Ruka!" shouted Ion, worried. "He's Kao, the Face Stealer! I heard from legends that he was sealed in Aramis Spring, and only appears at night! He's weak to fire, though!"

"Correct you are," laughed Kao. "But since there's so much water here, fire won't be much help! I can't wait till I get your pretty face too."

"You will not go anywhere near him," warned Ruka, unsheathing her sword. "Felix, protect Ion! Ion, stay back and let me handle this!"

"Alright then, grant me victory in this fight!" ordered Ion.

"Yes, I will," said Ruka, nodding resolutely.

"Ha! Defeat me? In your dreams!" shouted Kao, charging towards Ruka. Felix grabbed Ion by the collar of his robes and flew away with him to avoid the battlefield. Kao got the first turn by sending electricity towards Ruka, surprising her.

She jumped out of the way, and knew that if she would try to jump into the water, the sea serpent would fire electricity at the water, thus damaging her, so she'll try her best to avoid the water. Wait, she had an idea...

"Oh yeah? Take this!" shouted Kao, firing several balls of lightning towards Ruka at fast speed. However, that was what Ruka needed. She blocked all of the balls of lightning with Lambent Repulser, absorbing the fonons and causing her blade to glow green.

Then, she jumped into the water, right in front of Kao. Ion was shocked. What was she thinking? Not that he thinks of her as ignorant, but electricity in water is dangerous, especially to the person in it!

"You really want to die that badly?" asked Kao. "Alright-"

"Aqua Stream!" shouted Ruka, moving her arms forward and towards the sea serpent. Large streams of water appeared below the water and fired at Kao's face.

"Gah! Pah! Pah!" shouted Kao, trying to speak. "This-ack-will not-pah-work! You will-ack-not beat me-ph!"

Silently, Ruka stabbed her sword into one of the rising streams of water, and focused on Lambent Repulser to do the rest. The Legendary Weapon released the amount of lightning it had contain and the lightning went straight towards from the water and flowed towards Kao.

Kao screamed in pain when the electricity flowed into his body. Ruka would have been injured as well, had it not been for her sword absorbing the electricity. When Kao fell into the water, making small waves, he said, "Now...I'll show you real power!"

"It is over. Give up, and I shall give you a swift and painless death," replied Ruka coldly, pointing her blade to Kao.

"Don't think...I'm through yet!" shouted Kao. "You see, I have the ability to look into one's memories and copy their beloved one's face! Now, take this!"

Felix froze when he saw Kao's face turn into his last owner's face, Shishou. He remembered the dreadful day she died, when she died protecting Ruka. "Who is that?" asked Ion.

"T-that's..." spoke Felix, still shocked. "Shishou...my last owner, and Ruka's deceased teacher..."

"What?" exclaimed Ion. "Oh no! How's Ruka going to-"

**SLASH! **"Lightning Blade!" yelled Ruka, slicing off Kao's head with her electrifying sword. She saw the shocked and feared expression on Kao's face just when she striked. She knew Kao hasn't expected her to attack, even in the presence of somone so close to her, yet she still did it anyways. Kao fell to the water, headless, and dead.

"O-oh my..." gasped Ion, shocked.

"She actually did it," spoke Felix, dropping Ion to the ground gently. "Well, that is to be expected from my new master. Always not hesitating to kill, even if that monster had the face of Shishou."

"Felix, please come here," ordered Ruka, sheathing her sword. "I want you to burn his body, so that no trace of it will be left."

"Ok," agreed Felix.

As Felix was burning up Kao's body, Ruka walked up the bridge and approached Ion. "...I apologize you had to see that, Fon Master."

"It's fine," replied Ion. "I was just surprised. I never thought you would be the type not to hesitate to kill."

"Are you scared of me? I will not blame you if you are."

"No, but I'm confused," said Ion. "Why did you attack? Didn't you feel any hesitation?"

"No," replied Ruka honestly. "Because Shishou is already dead, and when Kao imitated her face, it angered me instead of giving me hesitation."

"I see."

"Fon Master, we should head back. The people in the Order of Lorelei will be worried, and it is getting late, so stay close to me," ordered Ruka.

"Right," said Ion.

After Felix had burned up Kao's body, the three left for Daath. Unknown to them, a mysterious figure made gritted his teeth before leaving.

* * *

_Back in Daath... _

"Oh! Fon Master! Where have you been?! Everyone's been looking for you!" exclaimed Tritheim when he saw Ruka and Ion.

"Fon Master Ion requested that I take him to the city. If you wish to blame someone, blame me for taking him out so long," explained Ruka.

"It's alright, Ruka," replied Ion.

"I see. Well Fon Master, please return to your room and get some rest for tommorow. I'll inform the others that we found you."

After the Order of Lorelei member left, Ion turned to Ruka. "Thank you Ruka, for escorting me today. I'll never forget today."

"It is an honor, Fon Master," replied Ruka, bowing her head.

"Well, goodnight!"

After Ion left, Felix asked, "So, where are we going to sleep?"

"We should go rent an inn," answered Ruka, bringing her hoodie to her face. "Then, we will discuss where to go tommorow."

With that said, the two left for the inn.

* * *

**Hope: And done!**

**Gino: Nice work! You completed another chapter in one day! Two chapters in one day!**

**Hope: That's because I felt like it. Now, please read and review!**


	28. New trouble arises!

**Hope: Ok! New chapter is up!**

**Rin: I guess it's my turn to do the disclaimer, right? Mage of Hope doesn't own Tales of the Abyss. **

* * *

A few days later, Ruka and Felix arrived at an oasis in the desert, and the last time she went here was when she and the others had to save Chesedonia. However, when she arrived in the oasis, she was surprised to see a redhead in the same spot like before.

"Asch? Is that you?" called Ruka.

Turns out that Ruka was right. Asch turned around and was also surprised to see Ruka. "Oh, I'm surprised you're here."

"You sound as if you wished to see me," said Ruka.

"Well, yes. I actually do," admitted Asch. "Normally, I wouldn't stoop to ask for your help, but I need it."

"What do you need us to do?" asked Ruka, refering to her and Felix.

"I'd like you to take me to the Sephiroth in the Zao Ruins," requested Asch.

"Okay, but why? It seems you can enter yourself just fine," said Ruka.

"Yeah, but I'll explain everything later. I just hope my suspicions are true," muttered Asch, confusing Ruka and Felix. "Hey, let's go to a safer spot. That way, we can fly to the Zao Ruins much faster."

"Normally I would not use Felix's power for transportation, but you sound desperate, so I will use it," replied Ruka. Once a bit far from the oasis, she got out a dagger, and made a small cut in her finger. Afterwards, she fed a few drops of blood to Felix's mouth.

After Felix transformed into his large bird mode, Ruka said, "This transformation should last for about half an hour, but that should be enough time." Once she got on, Asch climbed on after her, and Felix took off towards the Zao Ruins.

Exactly half an hour later, they arrived in the Zao Ruins just in time for Felix to transform back into his normal bird mode. "I don't know how you even found a pheonix in the first place," spoke Asch as he and Ruka were walking down the steps.

"He belonged to my deceased teacher," answered Ruka.

"Oh, I'm sorry," apologized Asch. Both Ruka and Felix looked surprised. "What? What's with that face?"

'Well..."

"We don't think we've ever heard you apologize before," answered Felix.

"Really?" wondered Asch.

"I sense monsters coming!" warned Felix, making Ruka unsheath her sword. Sure enough, about four flying monsters were right in front of them.

"Careful!" warned Asch. He made the first move by quickly slicing a bird in half for a surprise attack.

As if wanting to avenge its fallen ally, the flying monsters combined some sort of wind attack and sent it straight at Asch. Ruka got in Asch's way and blocked the wind attack with her sword, thus absorbing the wind fonons and sending a wind fonic arte right back at them, finishing them off.

"Not bad," praised Asch a bit.

"You too," said Ruka.

"Keep it up, and don't get in my way."

"That is my line."

_'Looks like they'll only talk about fighting and other important business,' _thought Felix, sighing to himself.

"I figure this will go easier if Felix flies us down, one by one," said Ruka. "What say you, Asch?"

"Alright, if it'll speed things up," agreed Asch. Once both of them landed on the ground where the stairs ended, they headed towards the underground city's entrance.

"Hey, don't you train?" Asch asked Ruka later while walking.

"Of course," answered Ruka. "I sometimes depend on my Legendary Weapon to absorb dangerous fonons, so-"

'Stop depending on that! Fight with your own strength!" argued Asch. "Learn to defend yourself at a moment's notice. Don't get cocky just because you've got a special power!"

"You are right, but I do not always rely on my blade," corrected Ruka. "I avoid and dodge fonic artes and I use Lambent Repulser when neccessary."

"Sorry, what I said was a bit harsh," apologized Asch.

"It is fine."

When Ruka went up ahead, Felix asked Asch, "What do you intend, leading Ruka out here?"

"I just needed some sort of ally to help me get to the Sephiroth," replied Asch.

"Ruka can take care of herself, you know."

"I'm well aware of that."

"Are you?" challenged Felix. "I see the hesitation in your eyes when you worry about her."

"Ruka is herself."

"Yes, that's right."

Asch saw Ruka examining some of the ruins and taking a few notes on it. Then, realizing that she was about to touch them, Asch shouted, "Ruka, don't touch the walls!"

"Huh?" Asch grabbed her arm and pulled her away, but no traps or anything unexpected came.

"These ancient ruins may be rigged with booby traps," warned Asch. "Just pay attention, and don't do anything stupid."

"Right, my apologies."

Once inside of the Sephiroth, Asch escorted Ruka and Felix to the pasage ring. There, he casted a fonic gylph with a weird looking sword in front of the passage ring for a moment, before it dispersed and vanished.

"No sign of the Jewel here, either," muttered Asch.

"I'm this close to ending my trust with you," said Felix,annoyed. "Will you hurry up and tell us what is going on?"

"Alright. I guess you both deserve to know," agreed Asch, turning to them. "I'm currently investigating the core because Van could still be alive."

Felix and Ruka were surprised. "No, impossible," said Ruka. "Luke and his friends told me that they defeated Van and he died by falling in the core."

"I'm getting to that," said Asch. "A while back, I heard Lorelei's voice in my head. Something about, 'One who would seize glory,' trying to capture Lorelei."

"What?!" exclaimed Ruka. "But that word means vandesdelca!"

"What?! Does that mean Van is still alive, and that he was the one who captured Lorelei?!" exclaimed Felix.

"Most likely," said Asch. "Or so I heard from Lorelei. I received one part of the Key of Lorelei from Lorelei, and I suspect the dreck has the other too."

"Did you hear Lorelei's voice after that?" asked Felix.

"No. I haven't heard Lorelei since the land was lowered," said Asch. "Lorelei contacted me and the replica because it thought staying in the core would harm the planet."

"That is what Lorelei was saying when it took over Tear's body one time," said Ruka. "Is Lorelei still being held in the core?"

'No, not anymore," said Asch. "It disappeared from the core when the dreck and his friends defeated Van. Anyways, Lorelei said it had been trapped inside of Van."

"But how did Van trap Lorelei?" asked Felix.

"I don't know. But Van did absorb Lorelei into his body. The Seventh Fonon has the power to heal. I suppose he was lucky. Lorelei wants to leave Auldrant's gravity and become the seventh layer of the fon belt. I'm looking for the Jewel of Lorelei to make that happen."

"Then, what was that other Key Lorelei gave you?" asked Ruka.

"It's the Sword of Lorelei,' answered Asch. "But, this sword won't work as the Key without the Jewel inlaid in it."

"Just like in Yulia's legends, you imbue the Key with the essence of Lorelei, and guide it into the fon belt," replied Ruka.

"Did you locate the Jewel yet?" asked Felix.

"No. It must have flown out through the Sephiroth," told Asch. "The God Generals are looking for it too. If those bastards get to the Key first, we won't be able to free Lorelei."

"Um...you mean just Dist. Everyone else died," corrected Felix.

"No, I encountered Largo and Arietta before," said Asch. "In fact, all of the God Generals must be alive."

"But Sync fell into the core. I saw him," said Ruka. "But...if Van is alive, then Sync is...too..."

"I just hope my suspicions on Van being alive are wrong," sighed Asch.

"So, what if we can't free Lorelei in time?" asked Felix.

"The total volume of Seventh Fonons will drop," explained Ruka. "Then the Planet Storm will grow stronger to create more Seventh Fonons. Which means the core's vibration will get worse, the miasma will return, and worse of all, the world's destruction will come."

"But thanks anyways," thanked Asch. "I needed an ally or two to help guide me, in case I run into more of the God Generals."

"So that's why you asked for our help," said Felix.

"Well, I guess good fortune comes to good people," spoke Ruka a bit sarcastically.

"Was that sarcasm?"

"A little."

"Ahahaha! You got me there," laughed Asch, his mood lighten up a bit. Once again, Ruka and Felix looked surprised. "What? What's wrong?"

"...You laughed," spoke Felix.

"Of course I laugh sometimes,' said Asch.

"Anyways, you're going to search the other Sephiroth, right?" questioned Ruka.

"Yeah."

"Then let me and Felix come with you."

"No, you two will only get in the way."

"Why?" asked Felix. "We're pretty useful. No wait..."

"What?" asked Asch.

"Could it be...that you're actually worried about your own sister and don't want her hurt? Aw, you have a sisterly complex!" asked Felix, grinning.

"What?!"

"Come on, I've seen all the signs, and how you treated her!"

"I'm about this close to killing you, birdy!" threatned Asch.

"Bring it own, punk! You can kill me a thousand times, and I'll still live!" challenged Felix.

"Both of you, stop! This is not the time!" scolded Ruka. "Let us get out of here, and then we make our separate paths!"

'Fine..." both of them grumbled.

Once they parted ways, Ruka and Felix flew to the Belkend, hoping that they might need Spinoza's assistance. When they arrived, they obviously hid in a safe spot until Felix's transformation wore off before entering the lab Spinoza was in.

Once they found Spinoza, he was more than surprised to see them. "Oh! You're friends of Luke, right? I remember you!" said Spinoza.

"Spinoza, we need your assistance," told Ruka.

After explaining everything, Spinoza said, "So, Van might still be alive?! This is so hard to take in..."

"I know. But that isn't the time. Can you try to send explorers to find the Jewel of Lorelei? Asch said it may have flown in the Sephiroth, but my guts tell me that is not the case, that the Jewel may have flown somewhere else. Also, if the miasma do come back, can you try to research on how to get rid of it?"

"Well, I'll see what I can do," said Spinoza. "It'll take days though. In the meantime, I suggest you go search through the Sephiroth."

"I was planning to," said Ruka. "Please, do everything you can."

With that said, Ruka flown with Felix to the Meggiora Highlands, but not in Felix's Big bird form, because Ruka had sacrificed a bit of too much blood for Felix. When they arrived, Ruka turned to Felix and wrote something down in a piece of paper, confusing the bird. Then, she placed it on Felix's backpack and said, "Ok Felix, I want you to take that to Shiki and the others if you can find them. That letter contains what's going on, so I'm sure they will help us."

"But what about you?" asked Felix.

"I will be fine," answered Ruka. "Meet me in Sheridan in three days. If you cannot find the others in three days, come back."

"Ok," agreed Felix.

After he left, Ruka wandered around the highlands, wondering where the entrance to the Sephiroth is. She thought that maybe Luke and his friends might have been informed and are searching in the Sephiroth, so she kept looking. Plus, if she met one of the God Generals or at least another Oracle Knight in the Sephiroth, she might confront them about it.

"Huh, I never expected to see you here," spoke a familiar voice. Ruka turned around, unsheathing her sword already, and quickly realized who was behind her.

It was Sync.

* * *

_Meanwhile... _

"Ok...aim carefully..." whispered Kokia to her friends, Shiki and Jun. They were in a forest near St. Binah, and hiding in bushes to remain hidden so that they could hunt for something.

"I know! Quick distracting me!" hissed Shiki, aiming his kunai.

"Still, I can't believe we came towards an animal so rare," pointed out Jun. What the three friends were hunting in the forest right now was an animal called the 'Dash Rabbit.' As it name suggests, the Dash Rabbit is a very fast creature, and the fastest creature in the world. Not only that, but it was also tasty if you cooked it properly.

Shiki had only one chance to attack before the monster noticed him. He raised his kunai, and prayed mentally that he could strike. He fired his kunai, but missed the Dash Rabbit's head by an inch. The Dash Rabbit noticed Shiki and squealed before dashing off very quickly.

"Aw! You missed!" complained Kokia.

"Hey, at least I tried-"

**BANG! **Everyone jumped when they heard a gunshot sound and ran to where they think it was. Everyone was shocked to see the Dash Rabbit dead on the ground, its head bleeding. It seems to have been shot in the head. When they looked up, they saw a familiar someone. An ally they haven't seen in months.

"Teacher/Rin!" cried out all three of them.

Rin smiled and put her gun away. "Hey! How are you all doing?"

As she picked up the dead Dash Rabbit, Shiki said, 'We're fine! What are you doing here, teacher? Hunting?"

"Kinda," replied Rin. "You see, I was given an assignment to kill a Dash Rabbit and bring it back to the one who sent me so that he could reward me. The Dash Rabbit was said to be in this forest."

"So does that we can't eat the Dash Rabbit?" asked Kokia sadly.

'I didn't say that. In fact, I found two Dash Rabbits," replied Kokia. "Can any of you cook?"

"I can!" spoke Kokia. "My cooking's gotten a lot better from the past few months."

"It's actually true," said Jun.

"Ok. Then cook this Dash Rabbit while I go return the other Dash Rabbit to my client," said Rin. "I'll be back in about an hour."

After an hour and a half later, lunch was ready and Rin had returned. All four of them were eating Dash Rabbit stew and were enjoying the stew. They couldn't believe Kokia's cooking skills have increased a lot.

"So, you're still bounty hunting, teacher?" asked Shiki.

"That's right," said Rin. "And you guys are still traveling, right? So, where's Juno? Or Ruka or Gino?"

"Juno is probably still in Yulia City," replied Jun. "As for Gino and Ruka, we don't know."

"I see."

Then, all of a sudden, they heard a familiar voice. "Hey!"

Everyone looked up and saw Felix swooping towards them. "It's Felix!" exclaimed Kokia.

Felix landed in front of the group. "Hey, hey, hey! We got trouble!"

"What? What's wrong?" asked Shiki. "It can't be that bad. Wait, where's Ruka?"

"Just listen to me! Van's back!"

* * *

**Hope: And that's the end of this really short chapter!**

**Kokia: I didn't think this was a short chapter.**

**Hope: Well, I was running out of ideas. Anyways, in part 2, there will be more fluff! And now, read and review!**


	29. Thank youMy most cherished

**Hope: Here is the next chapter!**

**Shiki: Ok, when is the real romance going on?**

**Hope: Pretty soon! For now, do the dislcaimer!**

**Shiki: Mage of Hope doesn't own Tales of the Abyss. **

* * *

_'Sync?! If he is alive, then Van is too! Asch is right, this is bad news,' _thought Ruka frantically, though her expression was calm to Sync. Her blood was pumping fast, her heart was beating fast, and she felt like air escaped from her body. But, she noticed Sync wasn't wearing his mask.

_'What the? Why isn't she, you know, surprised or anything? If she's faking that calm expression, she must really be a good actor,' _thought Sync, surprised that the girl in front of him wasn't scared or at least surprised. "I'm surprised. I thought you'd look shock or surprised."

"I am surprised, believe me," admitted Ruka. "How did you get revived? I know I saw you clearly throwing yourself to the core."

"Yeah, but Van used Lorelei's power to revive me," answered Sync. "My turn to ask questions. What are you doing here?"

"Just exploring, until I met you," replied Ruka. She thought, _'Sync may not be alone. He might have brought some of the God Generals with him, plus if I blurt out something like the Key of Lorelei or the Jewel, they will try to force the answer out of me, even though I do not know where it is!' _

"Just exploring, huh? Not looking for the Jewel of Lorelei?" asked Sync.

"The Jewel of Lorelei? I have no interest in searching for such a great treasure such as that," lied Ruka. "Plus, what happened to your mask? I thought you had grown attached to it."

"Nope, and don't change the subject," snapped Sync. "I know you know about the Jewel of Lorelei. That replica must have told you, so where is it?"

"And I told you I do not know," said Ruka. "Now, please excuse me-"

"You're trying to get into the Sephiroth in the Meggiora Highlands, right?" questioned Sync. "Well, I already searched there, but there was no Jewel of Lorelei. You probably arrived there first and found it first, so give it to me!"

"All these accusations just for a fancy treasure? Though we may be enemies, I highly doubt you would be wasting your time finding a treasure," replied Ruka. "That Jewel is impossible to find."

"Fine then. If you won't tell me, then I'll force it out of you!" shouted Sync, smirking as he took a battle stance. "If I win, you have to tell me all you know about the Jewel of Lorelei, and if you have it, give it to me! If you win, you can leave here safely!"

Ruka sighed. "Is violence your way to leading to answers? Very well, I accept your challenge." Ruka's mind went into its battle state, and her eyes received Sync's gaze head-on. Before she had realized it, her senses had already begun to quicken, and it felt as if the colors of the surroundings had changed.

Sync felt excitement and joy while preparing to attack. His mind was focused as well, and he was confident enough to think that he could be able to fight, and perhaps kill his opponent. Right now, he was going to reveal his true power little by little.

A bird screeched nearby, and if knowing that was the signal to battle, both combatants kicked off the ground and aimed for each other.

* * *

_Meanwhile... _

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S ALIVE?!" exclaimed Kokia.

"Well, shit," cursed Shiki. "That guy is like metal or something! But Luke told us that he and the others defeated him!"

Felix told the others to read the letter Ruka gave to him so that he could deliver to the others. Once the others understood the situation, they fully understood, but were still irritated.

"Getting mad won't change anything," said Rin, standing up. "I have bad news to report as well. I heard that Kimlascan soldiers attacked Malkuth."

"What?!" exclaimed Jun. "But didn't they make a peace treaty?"

"Yeah, but for some reason they attacked. I heard they had poor equipment and planted Fifth Fonon fonic bombs, something not military normally uses as strategy," spoke Rin.

"Wait," spoke Shiki. "Van was trying to make a replican world, right? And Kimlascan soldiers definetely wouldn't atttack with poor equipment. So, could it be possible that Van make replica soldiers?"

"Holy snap, you might be right!" exclaimed Kokia. "We should find Luke and the others as soon as we can! Where should we find them?"

"I think we should go to Daath to visit Ion," replied Rin. "Even if they aren't there, we can at least inform Ion."

"Yeah, but what if the God Generals are there? Or worse, Van?" asked Jun.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes," said Kokia. "Let's just hurry and get Ion!"

"Alright, so it's settled then," said Rin. "There's a ship in a nearby port heading towards Daath in a few minutes. We can make it there if we hurry."

"Why didn't you tell us?! Let's go!" shouted Shiki as he and the others began running as fast as they could.

* * *

_Back with Ruka... _

**BOOM! BOOM! SLASH! SWOOSH! **This battle was going nowhere. Ruka had used many fonic artes during her fight with Sync many times, and some managed to hit him, but most had missed easily. Plus, she was the one taking most damage, so she decided to switch to close combat mode.

Sync smirked. This was too easy! Perhaps he gotten a bit too powerful after receiving Lorelei's power. Then again, the little girl in front of him has improved her sword skills the last time they met. Last time they fought, they were almost equally matched, but Ruka came out the victor only because luck was on her side, especially with a certain sword.

Both fighters started exchanging blows at blinding speeds. Her sword was blocked by his arms, but his attacks were deflected by hers. The sounds of fighting shook the canyon floor. A minor blow makes it through every once in a while, but none of the opponents seemed to care.

Ruka lowered her stance as she ran, her body nearly scraping the ground as it glided in. She twisted her body around right before reaching Sync and swung her sword in her right hand upwards to her left. It was blocked by Sync's electrifying arm and send out a burst of sparks. Next, Ruka switched her blade to her left hand in half a second and striked again.

The strike from the left was deflected by Sync's other arm, which was sparkling green electricity. Ruka leaped back, widening the distance between them and then charged towards her opponent again.

This time, Sync countered by charging towards her with his two electrifying arms. Who knows what moves he has has under his sleeves?

Ruka dashed to her right as an atempt to evade his attack, but she had completely forgotten about his legs and received a kick in her side. "Kah!" Ruka cried in pain. Sync tried to strike with his palms, but Ruka managed to guard by crossing her sword. The powerful impact rattled her entire small body and sent her flying by several meters. She dug her sword into the ground to stop herself from falling over and flying in midair before landing.

Suddenly, the canyon began to shake, making Ruka and Sync trying to steady themselves. Then, large boulders started filling the area, cauing both of them to run to opposite directions and try to avoid the boulders. It seems like their battle had caused the canyon to erupt like a volcano.

When arriving in Sheridan, she panted when she arrived in her room at the inn. She had ran all the way from the Meggiora Highlands towards Sheridan, and she looked ready to pass out. But now, she had to decide where to go, as soon as she rested of course. Her injuries were grave, but she need to sleep...

* * *

_The next day, with Kokia and the others... _

"Hurry, hurry!" called Shiki, running towards the catherdral.

"Just calm down, Shiki!" shouted Rin. "Wait, is that Luke and the others?"

"Yeah, it is them!" said Jun, sniffing the air. He immediantly knew it was Luke and the others, plus Juno.. "Hey! Juno's with them too! HEY!"

Luke and his friends turned around to see Kokia and her friends, but no sign of Ruka. "Hey! It's Kokia, Shiki, Shiki's dog, and Rin! Oh, and the bird too," shouted Guy.

"Excuse me, but I have a name, and it's Jun!" barked Jun.

"And my name's Felix, thank you very much! Anyways, what are you all doing here? And Juno, how did you get here?"

"I went with Tear to see Luke. Then, I tagged along with his group," explained Juno.

"We're here to hold a summit regarding of the Score," replied Natalia. "So, we needed the cooperation of the Fon Master."

"And also, Master Van might be alive," spoke Luke. "You see-"

"No, we already know," spoke Felix. "Van's alive, Lorelei is trapped, the world could be ending now as we speak, and the six God Generals might be alive."

"How do you all know that?" asked Juno.

"We received a letter from Felix from Ruka," replied Rin.

"Also, she met up with Asch before, but we all split up," added Felix. "Did Asch tell you what's happening?"

"Yeah," said Luke. "But now, we have to take Tear to a safe room inside. She's not feeling too good."

"I tried my best healing artes, but nothing's working. I feel like I did a terrible job," sighed Juno.

"No, it's not your fault, Juno," replied Tear.

"Let's just go inside, ok?" questioned Shiki. "Hey, where's that pig-tailed girl that's always near you guys? What was her name? Annie? Anna?"

"Anise," answered Jade. "And she left to go get Ion. Let's hurry in."

"Everyone!" shouted Ion when they got inside. He ran towards them and said, 'Anise told me what happened to Tear."

"Fon Master, I'm alright. I'm sorry to have worried you," assured Tear.

"Tear, you look far from alright to me," said Ion.

"Hey, where did Anise go?' asked Guy.

"That's strange. She said she was heading back to meet you guys," explained Ion, confused.

"I haven't seen her," said Luke.

"Well, I'm sure she'll be back shortly. Let's all head back to my room in the meantime," said Ion.

When arriving in Ion's room, they placed Tear on Ion's bed, and as Ion examined her, he frowned. "Something isn't right. Barring further exposure to the miasma, she shouldn't be this tired."

"It's possible that the miasma has pervaded the Planet Storm," told Jade. "If so, it should pass through the fon belt, exiting the atmosphere. Its impact should be minimal."

"You don't mean that the stronger Planet Storm is making more of the miasma?" gasped Luke.

"Shouldn't we be more concerned with removing the miasma building up in Tear's body?" questioned Natalia.

"Didn't the doctor in Belkend say that was impossible?" asked Tear. "And Natalia, weren't you going to propose that summit on the Score to the Fon Master?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"Juno, you spent a few months in Yulia City, didn't you learn more medical things?" asked Jun.

"During the past few months, I've been studying on how to remove the miasma, but I still haven't found anything," said Juno.

"Well actually, I may have found a way to remove the miasma from Tear's body," revealed Ion. Everyone was surprised by the news. "But to do it, my-"

Suddenly, the door to Ion's bedroom slammed open, and Anise came in. "Ion! We have a problem!"

"Anise, just where have you been?" asked Ion.

"That's what I'm saying! We have a serious problem outside!"

"What's happened?" asked Luke.

"The miasma's everywhere!" explained Anise, waving her arms around in a panic. "It's seriously bad! Ion, please come quickly!" Without waiting for an answer, Anise grabbed Ion's arm and dragged him with her.

"We should go too," suggested Tear.

'No way, not you!" said Kokia.

"You may have fainted because of a strong sensitivity to the miasma," agreed Natalia. "Please, stay here."

"If the miasma is back, then it won't make much of a difference where I stay," argued Tear.

"You're always so damn stubborn," complained Luke.

'Stubborn and right."

"Fine. Just try to take it easy."

"I will. Thank you."

However, a surprise was waiting for them on the bottom floor. When all of them materialized on the bottom floor of the cathedral from using the fonic glyph used to transport them to Ion's room, they were surrounded by Oracle Knights.

"What?!" asked Guy when all of the Oracle Knights draw their swords. Everyone else also drew their weapons as well.

"Don't move!" ordered Legretta, who was behind them and had pointed her guns towards them.

"Major Legretta!" cried Tear, turning to her.

"What the hell is this?!" asked Luke.

"We can't afford to have you meddling now," told Legretta. "We also have a few questions about the Key of Lorelei. Now, behave yourselves."

"I'm this close to killing everyone in about ten seconds," grumbled Shiki after seeing Legretta again. If there were people he hated, there were three. Third place, Legretta, second, Dist, and third, Mohs.

**BANG! **A loud crash from the doors caused everyone to turn where the noise came from. Then, a large Liger charged and plowed all of the Oracle Knights surrounding Luke's and Rin's group. "Oracle Knight bowling!" cried Felix. Everyone turned to him. "What? Had to say something!"

At that moment, Tear threw a knife at Legretta, but she tilted her head, and blocked the next one with her gun. "Jeez, at least get hit once!" complained Shiki.

"I told you once before that you throw too slowly!" scolded Legretta. "Don't make the same mistake twice."

Just then, Arietta and her Liger friend stood in front of Luke and the others, protecting them. "What are you going to do with Ion, Legretta?" asked Arietta.

'Arietta! Stand down!" ordered Legretta firmly.

"Are you really going to make Ion read the Seventh Fonstone Score?" Arietta questioned, demanding an answer.

"The Planet Score?" gasped Tear. "But that would-"

"That would kill him! His body's too weak! I won't let you do that!" finished Arietta desperately.

"It's the most convenient bait to lure Mohs," explained Legretta. "It's neccessary in order to raise the Isle of Feres. You want that, don't you?"

"Luke! Anise has taken Ion to the Sephiroth in the cathedral here!" revealed Arietta.

"Arietta! You'd betray us?!" questioned Legretta, furious.

"Van said he wouldn't kill Ion! You all are the traitors!"

"Luke! Let's hurry to the secret passage," ordered Jade. "I noticed Anise acting strange lately."

"You guys go on ahead!" shouted Rin. "I know another way to get to the Sephiroth! My group will go there! Split up!"

"Alright," agreed Luke. "Arietta, thank you!"

Meanwhile, while Rin's group were getting out of the cathedral, Shiki asked, "Why didn't we follow Luke and the others?"

"There's a secret passageway towards the Sephiroth, which is in Mt. Zaleho," explained Rin. "But knowing Mohs and Anise, they'll probably try to seal it off."

"Mohs is still alive?!" exclaimed Felix. "I thought he was dead!"

"We didn't kill him, idiot!" shouted Rin. "Though, he'll probably be arrested for kidnapping Ion! Let's hurry! I know where Mt. Zaleho is!"

When they got outside, they were shocked to see purple mist surrounding Daath. No, it probably wasn't just Daath, but in other places as well. "The miasma's back?! Even at a time like this?" asked Kokia.

"There's something more important! Look!" said Jun, pointing to the exit of Daath. There, a small group of people wearing the same clothing were blocking the exit.

When the team got closer, they were shocked to see familiar faces. Familiar faces that were to be dead to be exact. "Hey, isn't that the old guy who helped make the Albiore?" asked Shiki. "Wasn't his name Lemon?"

"Who cares about names!" said Felix. "We all saw them die! What the hell?!"

"They're replicas," said Rin calmly. "That could be the only explanation."

"Then, if that's the case, Kimlasca didn't attack Malkuth!" gasped Kokia. "The replicas did it!"

"That's the only possible explanation there is," said Rin.

"How do we get past them anyways?" asked Juno.

Shiki had a grin on his face. "I got an idea..."

"Oh no, when it comes to ideas, Shiki's the worse guy," complained Kokia.

"For once, Shiki might actually have a plan," said Rin. "Ok, what do you got?"

About ten seconds later, most of the replicas were being plowed by Jun, who was moving at fast speed, and using the same trick Arietta's Liger used. "Replica Bowling!" shouted Shiki as he and his group ran to get out of Daath and avoid any replicas. They didn't stop until they reached the entrance of Mt. Zaleho.

"Damn, if running wasn't already exhausting, the heat in this volcano is making it worse!" complained Kokia. "And is it just me, or does it feel any hotter than last time?"

"Well, I heard the volcano is more active when Mt. Zaleho landed in the Qliphoth," explained Rin.

"Anyways, let's hurry!" said Juno. "The Fon Master is in danger!"

"Yeah, you're right."

* * *

_Several minutes later, with Luke's group... _

Luke and his groups were walking inside of Mt. Zaleho, trying to find Ion, Mohs, and Anise. Already, they were tired, and sweating like crazy. Worse of all, they had just encountered a dragon, who had shot a huge fireball at them.

"Whoa! Is that a dragon?!" exclaimed Guy.

"What do we do?" asked Luke.

"Slash!" shouted a familiar voice. **SLICE! **In just one quick slash, the dragon that was attacking Luke's group had its body slashed in half, and the two body halves fell to the lava, instantly melting.

"That was...cool and gross at the same time," muttered Luke.

"Hey!" shouted a voice, snapping everyone out of their system. They turned to see Rin's group on the other side, waving at them.

"How did you guys get here so fast?" asked Guy.

"Never mind that! Felix will carry you to our side, so grab on!" ordered Rin.

"What does she mean by that?" asked Luke.

Just then, Felix flew to their side. "Hello, I'll be your guide for traveling on the 'S.S. Felix's Flying Cruise!' Please hold on, just one of you, and we'll be arriving shortly."

"Ok,' said Luke, grabbing a hold on Felix's leg. He yelped when Felix lifted him in the air and towards Rin's side. Soon, Felix did the same for the others, only one by one, and the group made their way to save Ion, and Anise.

* * *

"...Which will ultimately lead to the downfall of Auldrant," chanted Ion as he read the Seventh Fonstone Score. Mohs and Anise were watching and listening, not doing anything to stop Ion. "'ND2019, The forces of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear shall march northward, towards the Rugnica Plains. After inflicting atrocities upon the villages in their wake, the army shall surround the fortress capital. Within a forenight, the city shall fall. The Kimlascan army will stain the Malkuth throne with the blood of its last emperor. Their howls of victory shall resound throughout the land. ND2020, A mountain of corpses shall bury the fortress capital. Death and disease shall envelop the city. The plaque born thence shall become a new poison unto humanity, killing all within its reach. Its spread shall mark the true end of Malkuth. Kimlascan shall enjoy decades of prosperity as the plague of Malkuth grows. Ultimately, the plague will be brought into the Kimlascan kingdom by a single man."

Then, Luke and the others rushed in, stopping Ion from reading further. "Y-you!" sputtered Mohs, shocked. No, he cannot let things end like this!

"Stop it, Ion! You have to stop!" pleaded Luke, grabbing a hold of Ion's shoulders.

Ion fell backwards, letting Luke catch him in his arms. "The light of the sacred flame shall approach a Kimlascan city of fon machines, seeking a way to purify the taint," spoke Ion as fast as he could. "There, salvation shall be found through the use of a forbidden power..."

While Natalia and Jade were freeing Anise's captive parents, Tear and Juno rushed to Ion's side, while the others blocked Moh's way. "Ion! Are you okay?" asked Luke, laying Ion on the ground as gently as he could.

"Luke...that was my reading of the Score for you," said Ion softly. "A single path...among your many possible futures...I know you don't depend on others for help...but this was the only way I could help you..."

"Shut up! You've helped us out a million times! And you'll keep helping!" shouted Luke, shaking his head, as if denying that Ion was going to die.

"Fon Master, hold on! I'll heal you!" said Juno, using every bit of fonon on his body to heal the Fon Master. However, it wasn't working.

"Luke, don't look at me like that. There are plenty of replacements for me..." whispered Ion.

"How can you say that?! Those other replicas don't know me at all!" shouted Luke, tears springing at his eyes. "You're the only Ion who ever went to the Cheagle Woods with me."

"Tear, come closer..." ordered Ion gently, taking out his hand. Tear kneeled down and took Ion's hand. "I will...take the miasma from your body into my own...'

"But Fon Master, you'll-"

Ion's and Tear's bodies began to glow as Ion transfered the poisoned fonons out of Tear's body to his own. "I told you before. There's only one way to save you," said Ion. "The Seventh Fonons are drawn to one another. As my own Seventh Fons dissipate, so will your contaminated ones. Don't you see...? This way...Tear is...safe..."

After both their bodies stopped glowing, Ion's arms went limp, and he turned to Anise, who was shaking, and trying so hard not to cry. "I-Ion..." muttered Anise.

"You don't have to...watch over me...anymore, Anise," replied Ion, who turned his head to Anise.

"I'm so sorry, Ion! I...I..."

Ion held out a hand to Anise, even though she was a bit knew, that if he said these words, he would close his eyes, and never open them again. But he had to say them, or else he'll have regret even in the afterlife. So, he spoke in the soft and gentlest tone he ever said-

_"Thank you...for everything...my most...cherished..." _

With that, Ion went limp.

"Ion!" cried Anise, tears finally falling out of her eyes. Jade was silent, Natalia, Tear, Anise, Kokia, Juno, Felix, Jun, and Shiki were crying, Guy was shocked and so was Luke, and even Rin managed to let a tear fall down her cheek.

"Kokia! Juno! Please, you got to heal him! There might be a little time left!" shouted Shiki, pleading. Everyone was silent, because deep down, they knew Ion is dead. "PLEASE! You...you gotta..." Shiki couldn't finish his sentence, because he too was crying, and because everyone watched as Ion's body vanished into Seventh Fonons. "Ion...Ion...! He's...he went...past his...limits..."

"Hmph. The best replica of the bunch, and even he couldn't read the Score properly," spoke the only person disappointed, Mohs.

"Shut up! It's your fault he died!" shouted Kokia, crying.

"Score, Score, Score! Is that the only thing you can thing of?! The Score isn't even worth a damn!" yelled Luke, getting up and glaring angrily at Mohs.

"Who even cares about the Score?! No one but you!" shouted Felix.

"Preposterous fools! The Score is crucial to mankind's continued survival!" scoffed Mohs.

"Mankind can get by just fine without it!" argued Luke.

"It's you who's leading the destruction of mankind!" agreed Juno, getting out his staff.

"It promises prosperity for all! What possible reason could we have to ignore it?!" questioned Mohs as replicas behind him appeared. "I am a watcher! I have been charged with protecting and guiding humanity! I swear, I will use these replicas to bring about war as foretold in Yulia's Score. Therein lies our own path of salvation!"

"Shut up! That'll only lead to destruction!" shouted Jun, growling.

"What should we do?" asked Natalia. "These are civilians. Fighting them would be too-"

"Those people won't harm you unless someone directs them to. I can swear to that," swore Oliver.

"Please, allow Grand Maestro Mohs to leave unharmed. They'll back down peacefully if you do," pleaded Pamela.

"Has everyone gone out of their heads today?!" shouted Shiki. "Mohs DESERVES to die! He killed Ion! Killed lots of people, just for some STUPID goddamn SCORE! I don't care what'll happen, I'm killing him!"

"Wait!" interrupted Rin, her bangs hiding her eyes. "...He's escaped. There's nothing we can do now."

After the replicas left them unharmed, Natalia spoke, "Still, to think that so many replicas have been created."

"It must have been the result of fomicry data Van left behind," suggested Guy, sheathing his sword. There's no way they could have made replicas of the people of Hod without it."

"We can investigate this later. For now, let's just escort Anise's paretns to Daath," said Jade. "Anise, that's alright with you, I presume?"

"...Yes."

With that said, everyone went back to the cathedral silently.

* * *

**Hope: And with that said-**

**Kokia: *cries***

**Shiki: *cries***

**Jun: *cries***

**Juno: *cries***

**Felix: *cries***

**Anise: *cries the loudest***

**Hope: Ok, I will admit, this chapter was sad, but soon, Mohs will get what he deserves!**

**Everyone: Yay!**

**Hope: And read and review!**


	30. Mt Zaleho

**Hope: Ok-**

**Jun: Mage of Hope doesn't own Tales of the Abyss.**

**Hope:...Okay. That was quick today.**

**Jun: Well, I just want this to be over with.**

**Hope: That I'll agree with you.**

* * *

The day Ion died, everyone in Daath was unhappy. But the one most depressed was Anise, and Arietta as well, since they were both close to Ion. Everyone in Daath even went to Ion's funeral and many cried. However, Anise found her resolution and stopped blaming herself for Ion's death and joined the others, acting all cheerful again, but still a bit sadden. The group decided to follow the Score Ion read and go to Belkend, where they might find a way to get rid of the miasma.

However, when everyone arrived in Belkend, they saw a man curled up in the ground, shaking like a leaf, and then fall over. They rushed towards him to help him. "Are you alright?!" asked Tear, placing a hand over his body. Just then, a Kimlascan soldier rushed to the scene. "Were we too late?! Why has he-"

"He's the third one today," muttered the Kimlascan soldier.

"What's going on?" asked Natalia.

"We've have so many unexplained deaths recently," explained the Kimlascan soldier. "It seems like people are dying right after hearing the Order of Lorelei read the Score. It's not an injury. Even the healers can't cure it. Maybe it's a disease?"

"That's strange...Ion commanded the Order to stop public readings," mumbled Anise.

The soldier threw the dead man over his shoulder. "Well, they started back up before this miasma stuff started appearing again. A traveling Scorer arrived. I asked a reading myself."

"Do you know where that Scorer is now?" asked Tear.

"No, I don't know," said the soldier before leaving.

"Hmm...the deaths may be the result of extracting their replica data through fomicry," said Jade.

"What makes you say that?" asked Guy.

"During our experiments, we observed that within a week of having their data extracted, some originals died or exhibited physical disorders," explained Jade. "The conditions of that man's death closely resembled those of the test subjects that didn't survive."

"If someone really is extracting replica data from people, we have to stop them," told Luke. "This world doesn't need more cases of Asch and me."

"Let's talk to Spinoza and then find that traveling Scorer," suggested Guy.

"Then how about I find that traveling Scorer?" suggested a familiar voice. Everyone turned to see Ruka by Jade's side.

"Ruka!" exclaimed Shiki.

"It's so good to see you again!" said Kokia.

"I thought we were supposed to meet up in a few days," said Felix.

"Plans have changed," replied Ruka. "Do not worry, I overheard everything."

"Then, why didn't you say anything?" asked Luke.

"Oh? I thought you all knew? I was right next to Jade the entire time," said Ruka. Everyone turned to Jade, who only shrugged his shoulders.

"Really? I didn't notice. Perhaps my eyes need some checking," said Jade sarcastically, making everyone silent for a moment.

"Has anything else happened? I presume that Felix have sent you all that letter," replied Ruka.

"Yeah," said Rin. "But we still can't find Gino anywhere for some reason."

"Also, we've got another problem," added Tear. "Fon Master Ion is...dead."

"How did he die?" asked Ruka, not wasting a second.

"...Mohs forced him to read the Seventh Fonstone Score, and it said that we should come here to Belkend to find a way to get rid of the miasma," answered Natalia.

"...I see. I apologize for brnging up bad memories," apologized Ruka.

"Hey, there's no need to apologize. Anyways, let's go see Spinoza," said Guy, breaking the silence.

When they went inside of the facility where Spinoza was, they immediantly saw Spinoza and another scientist. "Oh, now it's you! Things have gone from bad to worse here!" complained Spinoza.

"Have the core's vibrations gotten too intense for the Tartarus to suppress?" asked Guy.

"Yes," said Spinoza. "At this rate, there will be nothing to prevent the earth's liquefaction."

"The miasma...the liquefaction...The Qliphoth is going back the way it was," muttered Luke.

'And the passage rings have stopped working, so we can't form the dividing line anymore," added Guy.

"I think we should start thinking of ways to destroy the miasma," suggested Natalia.

"Do not worry about that," said Ruka. "I have requested Spinoza to do that."

"Wow, you really are prepared, Ruka," praised Guy.

"Hmm...I thought about it, but how about Luke using his hyperresonance?" suggested Spinoza.

"But I thought hyperresonace couldn't destroy the miasma," said Luke.

"Hyperresonance can break down matter to an atomic level. I'm no specialist, but it's possible in theory."

"Based on the hyperresonance that destroyed Akzeriuth, they do seem powerful," commented one scientist, making everyone think of the incident at Akzeriuth a few months ago.

"By the way, from your greetings, I assume we're not your first visitors today?" asked Jade.

'Asch came by to research the flow of Seventh Fonons since the land was lowered," answered Spinoza.

"Asch?! Asch was here?" asked Natalia.

"Where did he go?" asked Luke.

"He was staring intently at the Sephiroth measurements we'd taken here," explained Spinoza. "Which was the data for Mt. Roneal."

'Shall we take a look?" asked Jade.

"Yeah. For now, let's look for Asch," said Luke.

"No, not me," said Ruka. "Me and Felix will go to Mt. Zaleho. There is something bothering me about it, like the Seventh Fonstone Score."

"Oh? And what are you going to do once you get to it?" asked Jade.

"Van and the other God Generals will most likely produce a replica from Sync, and use that replica to read the Seventh Fonstone Score. Therefore, I will destroy that fonstone."

"You realize that you'll need to cast a really powerful fonic arte," added Jade. "And the God Generals or Van could be there."

"My deceased teacher was trying to teach me a forbidden arte as carefully as she could, but I know that arte after some research," answered Ruka. "If I spot Van or the God Generals, I will get out of there."

"Ok, we'll go to Baticul, in case the Scorer goes there," agreed Rin. "If he came to Belkend, he might go near Baticul. And besides, if we went with Luke's group, there would be too many members."

"Alright, just be careful, alright?" asked Tear.

"We will," assured Kokia. "Ruka, are you sure you don't need anyone else to come with you? Like an extra person?"

"No," said Ruka. "Thank you for your concern, but I will be fine. If I ever get in trouble, I will just send Felix."

"Ok," said Luke before turning to Felix and grabbing him, bringing him close. "Ok, listen here birdie, you ever get Ruka hurt, I'll pluck off every single feather off your body until there's none left. Got that?"

"Alright! Jeez!" complained Felix, not wanting his feathers taken off.

_'I can't believe he threatned a bird,' _thought everyone.

But I have something to tell you, Luke," whispered Felix so that no one could hear him but Luke. "You have to take care of Ruka. She hides her feelings so easily, it's almost scary. But she's still kind. Just, don't let her fall into the wrong path."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Luke.

"Just take care of her, promise?"

"Ok, ok! I promise."

"Now, if you boys are done, let's get a move on,' said Rin. "Oh, and Ruka, take this."

"What is it?" asked Ruka, taking the rolled piece of paper from Rin.

"Don't open it unless you feel like it's absolutely neccessary, promise? I'll admit, it is a map, but it's an important one and the only one."

"...Ok, I promise."

"Then with that set, let's be going," said Jade.

* * *

_A few hours later, in Mt. Zaleho... _

"Boy! It is hot! But not as hot as my flames!" bragged Felix, who was sitting on top of Ruka's shoulder. They have been searching for the Seventh Fonstone Score for at least an hour since they've been here, but no trace except for monsters, lava, and rocks.

"Felix, just try to stay calm. We will find it soon," assured Ruka. She winched at her injuries she got from Sync. They haven't fully healed, but she couldn't always rely on Felix, so she had to take medical care by herself.

"Hey, you alright?" asked Felix. "Is it because of the heat? If it is, you should take off your hoodie! You'll get heat stroke!"

"No, I just got a bit injured in the Meggiora Highlands. It seems the Jewel of Lorelei was not there," said Ruka.

"You should have let me take care of your wounds with my tears then!" exclaimed Felix, worried.

"It will be fine. They are not fully healed, but they will be soon," assured Ruka.

Meanwhile, Van, Sync, and Largo were also walking in Mt. Zaleho, unaware that Ruka and her ally was here. Suddenly, the ground shook with a great roar. Mt. Zaleho seemed to be getting hotter and shaking more frequently.

"Van, we should leave," said Sync.

"Hmm, is the heat getting to you? Alright, let's go," agreed Van, waving his hand in a dismissing matter, like he hadn't just made the volcano go crazy with the Sephiroth passages.

**BOOM! CRACK! **Ruka and Felix, who were in a different area, staggered forward. "Whoa! We better get out of this area!" shouted Felix. Suddenly, the ground under Ruka split, causing her to fall. Ruka had managed to grab a small gravel in the cliff, thus stopping her fall.

On the other side of the volcano, the antagonists were having similar problems.

"Hold on, Sync!" Van bellowed, holding on tightly to one of the martial artist's boots. Largo couldn't help because he was fighting off a large monster.

"Gah! Stop swinging me!" Sync hollered back while he tried to find something to hold. A small boulder rained down from near the top of the volcano's mouth and cracked against the back of Van's skull.

Van, momentarily shocked and disorient from the boulder to the head, lost his senses and released his grip on Sync's boot. Sync wailed as his means of support has just momentarily been dazed, and plummeted down further into the volcano.

"SYNC!"

"Ruka, did you hear something just now?" asked Felix, looking around. Ruka had flown to the rocky ground safely due to Felix saving her,so now, they were trying to be careful of falling rocks, the ground cracking, and monsters.

"No, I did not. Must have been a monster," replied Ruka.

"But I could have sworn I heard someone say Sync's-"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed an awfully familiar voice. Both companions turned to see SYNC, out of all people, to be chased by a large dragon. He also looked too injured and a bit burned at that.

"A dragon/Sync?!" exclaimed Ruka and Felix.

"Get ready, Felix!" commanded Ruka, unsheathing her sword.

"Eh?! We're going to fight that dragon?!" shouted Felix.

Sync noticed Ruka and some bird as he was running. _'Why are they here?' _thought Sync. _'Wait, why am I running?! I should take care of this dragon right now!' _Sync turned around, and yelled, "Stone Dragon Ascent!"

He jumped up into the air with a rapid punch, forcing the dragon to look upwards as its jaw was punched really hard. _'Now!' _thought Ruka. She charged forward, blocking the dragon's claw with her sword, and thrusted her hand forward, shouting, "Flame Dragon!"

A sphere of fire formed from her palm, and a fiery dragon was summoned by the sphere and charged towards the other dragon, clashing with it. Both dragons, one of strength, and one of fire, slashed, clashed, and fought with each other like fighting fire with fire.

"While that dragon is distracted, now is our time to escape!" shouted Ruka, already running.

"Good plan!" agreed Felix, following after her. Finally, the two managed to find a place to rest in a crevice. It was easy for Ruka's childish body to get in and too small for even a dragon's talon to squeeze in.

But when she and Felix went in, they were surprised to see Sync inide, sitting down. "You!" shouted Felix.

"Felix, calm down. He will not harm us," replied Ruka, stopping her pet bird.

"But why?"

"Because, this place is not suited for a battle and simply too small. And even if we do get out, there is that dragon. My fonic arte will not be able to last much longer."

"Looks like you've got everything figured out," said Sync. Ruka leaned against a wall with her head in her knees while Felix was glaring at Sync. After a few moments, Sync realized the bird's hate was going towards his general direction. "What?!"

'What did you do to make that dragon mad anyways?!" snapped Felix. Sync looked away and mumbled something about eggs and stomping. "You stomped on a dragon's egg?!"

"I didn't even know it was there! It was too damn dark!" argued Sync.

"Says the guy who ran away from a dragon!"

"What?!" Ruka sighed as the two had begun their argument. Looks like it'll be even more difficult to find the Fonstone.

* * *

_A few hours later... _

Ruka sat bunched up in a corner and Sync in the other in the same fetal position. They glared at each other for a few hours now. They had this glaring contest for a few hours now, determined not to be the first one that slept. No one slept in front of the enemy.

Truthfully, they were both equally tired. Sync was determined to look tough at the last possible second while Ruka was worried that if she slept, she would be dead, or stranded, even with Felix here to protect her.

Her stomach growled loudly in hunger after another twenty minutes, making Sync smirk. He went to laugh, but winched as he tried to move forward. Ruka, forgetting momentarily at the bitting hunger, lookg down at his bare leg, with some of his clothing ripped, and noticed that it was bruised and purple looking.

_'He must have damaged it somewhere,' _she thought curiously. She crawled forward slightly, putting the other on high alert at this action.

"What?!" asked Sync.

"Your leg. I did not notice it was hurt. Here..." She reached out to grab her bag and he flinched, drawing himself backwards.

"I don't need your help," he snapped and edged towards the exit. Ruka , realizing what he was doing, raised her hands cautiously.

"Alright then. How about we help each other out just this once?" suggested Ruka politely.

"I said it once and I'll say it again. I don't need your help," growled Sync before he sprinted off. Ruka shot out a hand to catch him, but stopped halfway through the action. She shook her head, gathered her wits and items, and headed out after him.

"Ruka, why are you helping a jerk like him?" asked Felix.

"We have to team up in order to escape," answered Ruka. "There's a certain limit where an injured person could go, especially if that injured part if their leg."

Looking left and right, they looked around to find out which way he left. They stood there for a few seconds before hearing a panicked cry to the left. Instantly, they shot to that direction and only made it so far when they saw a break off a small tunnel. They heard the cry again, though it was reduced to a small whimper.

They headed down the tunnel and found the person they were looking for lying on the ground with his foot bent at an awkward angle. To top it off, sharp stalagmites pinned down parts of Sync's clothing, making him immobile. Ruka calmly walked down to him and kneeled down. Sync scowled at her slightly before visibly bitting his lower lip in pain, drawing blood.

Ruka tapped his forehead softly, making him growl, before walking around to his leg. Since he was immobile and couldn't do anything, Ruka took this chance to put his leg back in place. She heard a sharp crack, and the boy being healed screamed. He bit his lip again to prevent any other noise as Ruka got out her medical unit. She frowned, slightly noticing she was almost out. She shrugged at the thought and used the remainer on Sync's leg.

Her hand smelled like a juicy apple when she was done and the purple swelling has gone off. She kicked the stalagamites away and helped him up, much to his displeasure. "You had a sprained ankle, though your muscles healing at an accelerated rate due to the apple gels, it will take some getting used to, but in about an hour, your leg should be as good as new," Ruka explained. Sync had actually broken it and the pineapple gel had mended it. He didn't need a splint, but since she had used the rest of the medical supplies, he could walk it off in just an hour.

"I said I didn't need you help," He scoffed and turned away. Ruka saw some red spread across his face, but didn't comment on that.

"Hey! She saved your life! At least show some respect, even a little!" shouted Felix, irritated.

"Oh, you did not need my help?" questioned Ruka. "Perhaps I should have listened to Felix, left you here for dragon bait, and escaped myself, is that what you are saying?"

Sync said nothing, but just tipped his head down in frustration. "Fine...we'll team up just this once." He rounded on her, not sure if his face was still red or not. "But only this once, and NO ONE hears of this!"

"I would like nothing better than that," agreed Ruka, leading the way.

They walked down the tunnels quietly. Ruka had slung one of Sync's arms over her shoulder for support and he walked alongside irritably. He had to lean his weight, on a girl no less, because of his aching ankle.

They have been wandering around for a few minutes and they have not yet found an exit. Ruka was stubborn enough not to let her stomach growl and kept going, but Sync and Felix could tell she was more tired than them. Felix fired fireballs at monsters in their way, and luckily, they were weak ones. About a few minutes later, his leg seemed almost fully healed, and he walked on his own.

_'Man, she must really be persistent,' _thought Sync, looking at Ruka. When she wasn't a total mature person, she could be absolutely adorable.

Wait, adorable?! The heat must be getting to him. That, or because he lost too much blood after his little spar with the dragon. He shook his head and kept walking, possibly scouting out a place to rest when he caught a bit of red in his peripheral vision. He turned around and gave a startled gasp. Right behind Ruka, the giant dragon stood, one hand already coming down towards her.

"Move, idiot!" yelled Sync as loud as he could. Ruka unsheathed her sword after hearing Sync's warning, and turned around.

**CLASH! **The red dragon's claw clashed with Ruka's silvery sword. Even though she is being overpowered by the dragon's attack, Ruka doesn't yield. All Sync could do is fight off monsters that are attacking Felix so that as soon as he's done, he might help her out.

Silver lights run through the darkness. Just how much strength was placed in that small body of hers? Even though Ruka is obviously weaker, she is proving to be almost a match for the dragon. She blocks, parries, and faces the assault of the dragon's talons head-on.

After Sync and Felix were finished, they watched in astonishment as Ruka faces off against a dragon by herself. Even if they were to help, they would only get in the way, resulting in death for all three.

**SLASH! **When the dragon's claws were out of her way for a few seconds, Ruka swooped in and slashed the dragon's stomach with her best shot, but her attack is countered by the dragon's tail, and Ruka is flung away.

"Guh?!" cried out Ruka, sliding across the ground. Ruka has her knees on the ground and doesn't move. Just as the red dragon was flying towards her, he was hit in the face by several fireballs.

"Take this! Fireball!" shotued Felix, firing more fireballs. However, the dragon ignores Felix's fireballs, which seem to have a little effect, and charges towards Ruka.

Ruka raises her head in pain, and holds her sword up to still fight. "Run, you idiot!" yelled Sync with all his might. Just hearing that made Ruka stand up and face the enemy she cannot compare to.

**CLASH! CLASH! SWOOSH! CLASH! SWOOSH! **There's no end to the dragon's strikes. Ruka's body sinks every time she blocks a blow and she slowly apporaches her final moment. But she doesn't retreat and tries to drive the dragon back with her willpower. There is no chance of victory. The way she's holding her ground looks bizzare, as she knows she'll die if she keeps fighting.

**SLASH!** The dragon slashes a blow impossible to block. The blow that even swings through Ruka blows her away. The sound of something falling in the distance. Fresh blood spills out. In that pool of blood, there's a body that should not be able to get up.

Ruka stands up unconsciously, as if saying everyone will be killed here if she does not. Once again, the dragon strikes her mercilessly, but Ruka blocks it with all her might. She flies through the air like a pitcher's fastball and plows into the open ground.

"Cyclone Blaze!" Sync slammed into the side of the dragon, making it tip over as he tossed Ruka over his shoulder and scurried out of the tunnel with Felix following him. He didn't stop until he knew he was far away from the dragon. Drowsiness no longer hindering him. Sync lightly set down the mage knight, who was still surprised by the action Sync had performed.

Ruka sat up and turned her back at him. "Thank you Sync." Sync stared at her back, and her right leg was folded under her in a wrong way, making him silently inspect that first. He thought he heard her gasp when he tentatively put a hand on her leg, somwhere in her ankle. He could feel it swell under his hand, making him sigh in distress. She jerked her leg away shyly, making her winch.

Girls, he'd never understand how they get hurt so easily, mentally or physically.

"Can you move?" He asked, finally breaking the awkwardness that had settled.

"I am fine," replied Ruka. Sync flinched when he heard a loud crack,meaning that Ruka had forced her leg back in place. He was surprised when he didn't hear her scream, but rather, saw her stand up as if nothing happened. "What are you waiting for? Let's go." Sync watch her taking a few stpes before tumbling over. He was also shocked to see a slash across her belly, meaning that was where the dragon struck her.

He almost chuckled before reaching out and lifting her up by her hoodie. "Fine, huh? You're hurt, stupid," he said, a smirk playing across his features.

Without warning, Sync forcibly, not hard though, pushes Ruka as gently as he could to the ground. "What are you doing?!" screeched Felix, shocked.

Ignoring Felix, Sync ordered in one direction sentence, "Take off your clothes."

...What?

"Do you realize what you are saying, you impudent, blatant barbarian?! You are commiting sexual harrassment, pervert! I would have you arrested if you were not a God-General!"

"What did you say?! Like I have any interest in you since you're so flat!"

"Guys! Guys! Stop or things will get seriously worse! And I don't mean the dragon!" shouted Felix. Sync, knowing what he meant, blushed while Ruka had no idea what Felix was talking about. "And I'll heal her, thank you very much!"

Sync watched in surprise when Felix cried and his tears fell to Ruka's bleeding stomach, which closed up after several drops of Felix's tears. "How did the bird do that?" asked Sync.

"Forget about that," said Ruka, dismissing the question. "What is more important is that dragon! It may come back soon, so we must be quick to leave."

"Yeah, yeah," grumbled Sync, standing up. Knowing that Ruka might slow them down, he swooped her off her feet and held her in his arms.

"W-what are you doing, Sync?" asked Ruka, surprised.

"You'll only get in the way, and besides, you're light enough to carry," told Sync as he walked.

"H-how rude! Let me go!" shouted Ruka as she struggled in his arms. But her opposition is too weak. The arms that push Sync away are too small and weak. That makes Sync realize how weak she's become. He never thought that Ruka would be unable to push someone away carrying her.

"Oh shut up! Just stay quiet! If you don't, we'll get attacked by monsters!" argued Sync. "Just rest for now!"

"...I see. Forgive me," apologized Ruka. "Also, thank you."

Sync felt a shiver go up his spine, and a blush appeared on his face. "I-I'm not doing this because I want to! You'll just slow me down if I wait for you!"

"Whatever you say, lover boy," teased Felix.

"Oh shut up, bird brain!"

* * *

_Later..._

"By the way, what's your name?" asked Sync. A couple minutes ago, Ruka seemed almost healed and was able to walk on her own.

"...You fought with her several times...and you never once asked for her name?" asked Felix.

"Well, yeah. Sure I don't like the flatchested midget, but at least I-"

**POW! **"Ow! What the hell?!" shouted Sync. clutching his head.

Ruka, who was standing next to him with a fan in her hands, replied, "My name is Ruka, and you are not talking your way out of this predicament."

"Oh no," muttered Felix.

"What?" asked Sync.

"Dude, you have no idea what you've done!"

"Why? Because I called her flatchested midget-"

**POW! **Sync was on the ground, clutching his head while Ruka was standing over him. "I apologize, but did I break your concentration? Forgive my rudeness. Please, continue on what you were going to say."

Sync, thinking that there was no way a little girl was going to beat him, foolishly answered, "I called you flatchested midget! What, you gonna do something-"

**POW! **This time, this blow was even harder than before, and Ruka was standing on top of Sync, pinning him down. "Say that again. SAY-THAT-AGAIN," threatned Ruka. "I dare you, I double dare you! Say that one more blasted time!"

"Good show, Ruka!" praised Felix.

"DO-I-LOOK...LIKE-A-FLATCHESTED-MIDGET?" demanded Ruka.

"No!" shouted Sync, desperately. He had to remember not to call her flatchested midget anymore.

"Then why did you treat me like one, good sir?" asked Ruka.

"I didn't!"

"Yes, you did! Yes-you-did, Sync!"

"Ugh, why are you acting like calling you that is like the world is ending?" asked Sync.

Ruka got off Sync and said, "You tried to treat me that way, and I do not like that. I do not like that one bit. _I _am a lady. I deserve to be treated with the upmost respect. I can tell you right now, I am very disappointed with your behavior towards me. I suppose the days of chivalry have finally ended. A pity."

"Damn, for a girl, she hits pretty hard," groaned Sync.

"Look, here's some advice," said Felix. "You can call her midget, but don't EVER, and I mean, EVER, call her flatchested."

"Got it."

* * *

_Later... _

Ruka panted as she arrived in the place where the Seventh Fonstone Score was. It seemed like a big cliff, but there were ancient writings on the wall, which is similiar to the Score writing Scorers always read. She knew she foudn the place, and even felt the power there. Ruka gave a quick glance at Felix, and he understood.

Sync sat on the ground, exhausted. Good, they were almost out of this volcano, and soon, he'll find Van and report what happened to-wait, where were there fire fonons surrounding Ruka? "Hey, what are you doing?" asked Sync.

Using the last of her magic power, Ruka chanted, "O countless falling stars, come forth...Meteor Storm!" Many meteors rained down on top of the Seventh Fonstone Score, causing huge and loud explosions.

When the smoke cleared, there were fragments of the Seventh Fonstone Score in the ground, and Ruka had protected herself from the meteors using the power of Lambent Repulser to absorb the fire fonons.

"W-did you just destroy the Seventh Fonstone Score?!" exclaimed Sync, shocked.

"Felix! There are still fragments! Distract him!" shouted Ruka.

"I won't let you get in Ruka's way!" said Felix, determined as he stood in the Tempest's way.

"Flame Dragon!" commanded Ruka. She swung her sword and a fire dragon appeared, just like the one she used against the real dragon. The fire dragon gobbled up all of the fragments and then exploded in the air, melting and destroying all of the fragments it gathered.

There's only silence. Nobody says anything for a while. Then, a familiar man's voice called, "I'm surprised to see you here, Ruka."

Everyone turned to see Van and Largo approaching. Ruka was shocked to see them. Van is still alive! Quickly, Ruka snapped out of it and yelled, "Felix! Get out of here! Do not worry about me! Hurry!"

Felix, hesitant, looked at Ruka's eyes, then flew away out of the volcano as fast as he could. Largo asked, "Commandant, should we-"

"No. It's just a simple bird. Let it go," ordered Van.

_'But you have no idea what kind of bird it is,' _thought Ruka, steadying herself. Ruka pulls herself together, kicks the ground, and charges towards Van while he was distracted.

**CLASH! CLASH! SWOOSH! SWOOSH! CLINK! **The battle ends after a few blows. Actually, it ended when Van knocked out Ruka with the end back of his sword inplanted in her stomach.

Ruka fell to the ground, unconscious and injured badly. Sync, who was on the ground, was shocked to see Ruka tried to attack Van, but also see her destroy the Seventh Fonstone Score.

"What should we do with her, Commandant?" asked Largo.

"We'll take her. We have questions and she might know them," replied Van. "Plus, we'll force Asch and the replica to do what we command as long as we have her. Sync, come. You're injured as well."

"R-right," said Sync, getting up. He watched as Largo tossed Ruka over his shoulder and followed him and Van into the fonic glyph, teleporting them to Daath HQ.

* * *

**Hope: Ok, that's done.**

**Kokia: Kya! I like this chapter! Too bad Ruka was caught!**

**Hope: Yeah, but at least she spent time with Sync! Oh, and Emberstar-phoenix helped me out here! Read and reivew!**


	31. Escape part 1!

**Hope: Ok! Here's some more Ruka x Sync fluff!~**

**Kokia: OMG! WHEN DO THEY GET MARRIED?!**

**Hope: Not in this story, sadly. However...do the disclaimer now!**

**Kokia: Mage of Hope doesn't own Tales of the Abyss! **

* * *

"...Man! When is she waking up?"

"Sync, it's just been a day. It's only natural it would take more than one day for someone to recover. And even if she does recover and wake up today, there are still the chains."

"What, you mean the ones Dist created? And how do we know those work?"

"As much as Dist is an idiot, he can come up with pretty smart technology."

"Ah..." Ruka muttered, fluttering her eyes. When her vision became clear, she saw Legretta and Sync looking at her. She remembered everything what happened in Mt. Zaleho, and how she got captured. She had no chance of escaping, especially with two God Generals in the same room as she was. Even if she had somehow managed to escape that room, there were still Oracle Knights, plus her chains around her wrists would prove a threat.

"I see you're awake," spoke Legretta.

"Yes," said Ruka calmly, when inside, she was panicking. What does she do now? She knows they're not here to kill her, because they need answers, and why would they save her if they were going to kill her?

"Can you stand?" asked Legretta, pointing her guns at her. Ruka got the message. She would fire if she did anything suspicious.

"I think so," said Ruka. She sat up, and got off the bed she was sleeping in. She realized she was still in her traveling clothes, but the clothing where her belly button is was ripped, and she was wearing socks, so someone must have took off her boots. Plus, she had white handcuffs with chains tied around her wrists in front of her.

"Good, now come with us," ordered Legretta, going behind Ruka and pointing her guns at her. Sync took the lead, and all three of them headed out. Ruka didn't ask where they were going, because she knew they were going to see Van.

When they arrived at the exact location, they arrived in what looks like an office with a simple desk and chair. The person who was sitting in the chair was as Ruka expected, Van. He ordered, "Sync, sit her down."

Sync shoved Ruka down a chair by the shoulders before letting go. "Now then," began Van calmly. "I need you to answer a few questions for me, Ruka. First off, where is the Jewel of Lorelei being kept?"

"I do not know," told Ruka.

"It doesn't appear like she's lying, Commandant," commented Legretta.

"Alright then. Next question. Do you know where Asch is?"

_'He is probably in Mt. Roneal, like Spinoza said, but I cannot tell them that,' _thought Ruka. "I do not know." Suddenly, the handcuffs with long chains started sparkign electricity, and electrified Ruka. She bit her lip to cry out, which seemed to have worked.

"If you're confused Ruka, I'll tell you," said Van. "You see, Dist created those special handcuffs. If you stretch them too wide, electricity will flow into your body, thus shocking you. If you try to lie, then the same effect will occur. So, I suggest you tell me the truth now. Where is Asch?"

"And I told you before, I do not know," answered Ruka, straightening her back. Once again, she felt static electricity impacting her.

Van sighed. "Looks like this'll take all day."

A few hours later, Van had asked the same question over and over again, and Ruka answered with the same answer, only to feel pain. However, she never cried out, and just endured the pain. Sync, getting bored, suggested, "Van, just ask another question. She'll just keep taking those hits no matter how long."

Van, who was also getting impatient, agreed. "Fine. Ruka, I'll ask you another question. Where is the replica and his friends?"

Before Ruka could tell another lie, she stopped and thought, _'Wait, this question did not mean Luke and his friends. Van only asked for where is another different replica and his friends. That means I am safe!' _"I do not know!" said Ruka.

Van was surprised when the special handcuffs didn't electrify Ruka, so he thought she was telling the truth. "Fine. At least you're telling the truth this time. Alright, what are you, the replica, and Asch planning?'

'To stop you," answered Ruka. It was the actual truth. If Van's alive, they have to stop him, and anyone that gets in their way.

"What other plans?"

"Somehow stop the miasma. That is it," answered Ruka. The handcuffs crackled with lightning a little, but didn't damage Ruka. "May I ask three questions in exchange? You asked me three questions, so it is only natural."

"Go ahead," agreed Van.

"First, you were planning to make another replica from Sync, correct?" asked Ruka.

"Yes. Since the Fon Master is dead, the only thing to create another replica from him is from Sync," answered Van.

"Seond, what were you planning to use the replica created from Sync?"

"Well, we were planning on making that replica read the Seventh Fonstone Score, but you put a stop to that by destroying it," said Van, glaring angrily at Ruka.

"You are welcome," complimented Ruka. "Finally, what do you plan to do with me?"

"We plan to keep you here as our prisoner, so that once the replica or Asch find the Jewel of Lorelei, we can threaten them to give it to us," answered Van.

"Van, I know you will do anything to accomplish your goals, but taking a person hostage is possibly the lowest of them all," commented Ruka.

"It doesn't matter what you think of me," said Van. "Oh, and here." He tossed Ruka her bag back. "We already inspected your bag, and removed any weapons. Be thankful that we decided to return your belongings. Legretta, escort her to her 'cell.' Sync, I need to speak to you."

"Yes, Commandant," said Legretta. "Let's go." Ruka stood up, and allowed Legretta to escort her to her cell room.

When they arrived, Legretta shoved Ruka in, and Ruka saw a normal looking room with a small desk, bed, and a bathroom. "I am surprised. I expected the cell room-"

"To be like any other cell room? No, you're a special exception," replied Legretta. "Don't even think of escaping." With that said, she closed the door behind Ruka and locked it obviously.

Ruka placed her bag on the bed and searched through. She found her spare clothes, a bit of medicine, some supplies, and a map. Oh, that's right. The map Rin gave her. She'll check it out right after she gets a shower.

* * *

"You want me to _what?_" growled Sync with venom in his tone. He obviously wasn't pleased, no, he was _pissed _at what he heard.

Van and Legretta didn't even bother repeating the order and glared back at Sync. Legretta was standing next to Van, while Van was sitting in his desk, with his arms placed together with his chin on top. "Sync, you know exactly what the order is," told Legretta. "You have to watch over the prisoner and follow her everywhere."

Sync snorted, and folded his arms in frustration, knowing he wasn't going to get out of this one. "And why do I have to do it? Why not Largo or Arietta? Heck, what about Dist?"

"Largo is busy, Arietta is still being punished, and Dist wouldn't last a second against Ruka, thus leading to her escape," explained Van. "Plus, Legretta is busy as well, so that leaves you. And it'll only be a little while."

"Fine," grumbled Sync finally. "But I won't like it."

"Good. Here's the key to her cell door," spoke Legretta, handing the key to Sync. Sync took it harshly and left the room, making sure to slam the door hard and loud. Then, he stomped towards her room, which was about two levels higher, and he had to use the fonic glyph for quick transportation. When he arrived in the entrance of her cell room, he got out the key and unlocked it. He noticed the room was completely empty. No sign of anyone here.

"Great, just great. I'm supposed to keep watch, and the midget isn't even here. Great way for her to escape so easily," muttered Sync to himself. He was annoyed because one, he has to search the entire HQ, and two, he has to watch over her.

Then, the door to the bathroom opens. "Sync? Why are you here?" asked Ruka.

A brief silence. It's obvious who this person is, but it's really hard for Sync to say her name. Ruka wore the same long black jacket she wore, along with her black pants and shirt. In fact, it was the exact same clothes she wore when she was traveling, only they were spare clothes. Usually, her hair was up and tied with a white ribbon, but now it was down and wet. It was obvious she had just taken a bath.

"Sync, why do you seem astonished?" asked Ruka.

"I'm not! I'm just...a bit surprised, that's all!" said Sync, sputtering. Ruka tilts her head, confused. Her hair at her shoulders sways, and her dark brown hair is wet and different than usual. No, it wasn't only her hair that's different. The girl in front of Sync ooks like her age, and appears cute and weak to anyone else.

Wait, cute?! First adorable, now cute?! Sync shook his head to get his thoughts out of his head and ordered, "Just hurry up and dry your hair or something! I'll be waiting here!"

Ruka, still confused, nodded. "Okay."

After Ruka got out of the bathroom, her hair was tied up in a small ponytail with the white ribbon tied. "Ok, listen up, because I'm only saying this once," said Sync. "I've got orders from Van to watch over you. Hey, I don't like it one bit, so don't get the wrong idea!"

"Okay...why would I get the wrong idea?" asked Ruka.

"Because-you know what? Never mind."

"How long are you supposed to watch over me?"

"For a little while. I gotta watch over you," sighed Sync, sitting on a chair.

"Do you not have other things to do?" asked Ruka.

"Nah. Van postpone stuff like paperwork just so I can watch over you," replied Sync, leaning back casually. "Also, I have a question."

"Which is?"

"Why did you save me back in Mt. Zaleho? We're enemies, and I could have killed you back there."

"I merely saved you because I could not escape Mt. Zaleho on my own, so I decided we should team up. I was not planning to, but after realizing you were too injured and so was I, I made that decision. Plus, if you tried to kill me, Felix would defend me."

"Not that I care, but you would sacrifice your own pet just to save yourself?"

"Of course. Though, he cannot die that easily," said Ruka.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...I can tell you he is really stubborn in battle. But now, let me ask you a question. Why did you save me from that dragon? You could very well easily abandon me and run for it."

"Hey, don't get the wrong idea," said Sync. "I only saved you because I needed your assistance. Plus, I owed you for healing my leg, but I don't owe you anymore."

"I see."

"Oh, and one more thing. I'm supposed to follow you around except to your room."

"I figured as much." Ruka felt no threat or anything related to that from her watcher. Truth be told, she was actually starting to feel Sync's presence nice, but she was still cautious.

"By the way, don't think that your boyfriend, Asch, is going to rescue you, because he's not," disencouraged Sync.

"...Sync, what are you talking about?' asked Ruka. "Asch and I are sibilings."

"...What?"

"Yes. And I am telling the truth."

"That jerk lied to me! I am so going to kick his scrawny little ass!" shouted Sync.

"Who are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Dist! Damn idiot! Did he know that you and Asch are sibilings?"

"Yes, because I told him myself."

"Damn it...At least you have something to live for," muttered Sync, hoping Ruka wouldn't hear him, but she did.

"That may be true, but...I do not have much to live, so I am struggling to know new things," answered Ruka.

"What do you mean, you don't have much to live?" asked Sync.

"...No, never mind."

Sync stood up. "Well, if that's it, I'm leaving for today."

"Very well. See you tommorow, Sync," said Ruka.

"Yeah, whatever," said Sync, before closing the door and locking the door behind him. He leaned against the wall, confused on why he was feeling a bit light and sad at the same time.

Ruka felt a bit happy and more calm after her little conversation with Sync. Yes, she sometimes felt happy, or calm at different times, but this was the first time she felt this way at the same time. She decided to check out the map Rin gave to her. She doesn't know why, but she felt it might help her.

When she unfolded the map, she muttered, "This is-! Is this a map of the complete Oracle Knights HQ? No, I cannot be certain until I know more."

With that said, Ruka rolled up the map and placed it in her bag before going to sleep.

* * *

_The next day... _

Sync walked into Ruka's cell room without making any noise and closed the door behind him. He looked to the side and saw the food he delivered to her untouched. "Typical," he muttered. He spotted Ruka sleeping in the bed, her expression peaceful and fragile, but not showing a smile.

The green-haired teen walked over to Ruka and was about to wake her up when he had managed to dodge a kick on time. Ruka sat up suddenly, her hair a bit messy, and she looked ready to kill anyone with that glare of hers. Then, she realized it was Sync and sighed. "I apologize, Sync."

"What the hell was that for?" asked Sync, a bit annoyed and mad.

"I have sharp instincts, so when I am asleep, I cannot afford to be attacked by an enemy, so I stay on guard," answered Ruka. "I apologize again."

"Alright, you said that already," complained Sync. "Are you sulking because it's not your favorite food?"

Ruka, knowing that Sync was talking about the food on th table ready to her, answered, "I am not sulking."

"Then why won't you eat?"

"Perhaps I am just not hungry. And since you are here, I am ready to go out."

"Hey, what about your food then?"

"You can eat it if you wish."

"Grrr..." Sync was really getting irritated. She just missed brekafast and Lunch as well. How persistent can she get?

A few hours later, Sync had followed Ruka to the library. Sync thought, _'Figures someone like her would want to go to somewhere like this.' _

_'I heard that Daath's library was huge, but I never expected it to be this huge,' _thought Ruka as she looked through the rows of books. She had seen a lot about Auldrant's past and founder, and eventually wandered to the back. The musky library smell was just like that of home, so Ruka felt perfectly at she failed to locate any spell books, the area still comforted her, so she still searched.

Sync, getting a bit tired of following Ruka through a maze of books, said, "Look, I'm going to go get a book. I'll be right back, and stay here and don't leave."

"Ok," agreed Ruka before Sync left. Spying the fourth row up, she saw a book that interested her, which happen to list the Oracle Knights. Thinking that might be some useful information, she reached for it, only to find that the book was higher than she thought. She raised herself on her tip toes and the book still remained barely out of her grasp.

With a single huff, she looked for a single ladder to use. Unfortunely, all of the ladders were in use, so she tried jumping to get the book.

A chuckle resonated behind her, making her stop and turn around. "Here." Sync reached up and grab the book with ease, and pulled it down before handing her the book.

"Thank you," thanked Ruka. Though she kept a calm expression, she was happy on the inside. Both headed towards on the circular tables and started reading whatever books they had.

"Kinda hard to imagine you reading in a library since you can't even reach the fourth shelf of a nine shelf bookcase," teased Sync.

Ruka grew a bit irritated. "It is not my fault I am short."

'Sure, sure. Whatever you say, shorty." Ignoring Sync, Ruka began flipping pages until she found something interesting.

**1st Division Commander of Special Operations: Largo the Black Lion**

**2nd Division Commander of Special Operations: Dist the Reaper**

**3rd Division Commander of Special Operations: Arietta the Wild**

**4th Division Commander of Special Operations: Legretta the Quick**

**5th Division Commander of Special Operations: Sync the Tempest**

**6th Division Commander of Special Operations: Cantabile the Cold **(I actually don't know her title)

Ruka was surprised. She expected Asch's name to be in here, but this book must have been created long before. "Sync, who is Cantabile?" she asked.

Sync looked up from his book and shrugged. "I dunno. I don't even know her that much."

Just then, Legretta came into the library and saw Sync and Ruka. "Ah, so you two were here."

"Did you need me or something?" asked Sync.

"No, just wanted to check up on things," replied Legretta.

"May I ask you a question?" asked Ruka. "Who Cantabile?"

Legretta grew silent, then answered, "Cantabile is-or, used to be my best friend. She recieved her title because she always finished off enemies and was coldhearted. Deep down, I knew she was kind hearted. She always liked drawing maps. But she rejected Van's ideal of a replica world and disappeared. No one knows where she is. Possibly dead though."

"Oh, I see," said Ruka, understanding.

"By the way Sync. The Commandant wants to talk to you tonight to make sure if thing are ok," reminded Legretta.

"Alright, I'll be there," said Sync, waving a hand to Legretta, as a sign for her to go away.

Later, Ruka went out to the courtyard with Sync following her as usual. He didn't understand why she wanted to go outside when there was miasma around. Then, Arietta and Largo appeared in the courtyard. There was a strange, terrified and worried look in Arietta's eyes.

"What is wrong?" asked Ruka.

'Well...there's some cub that haven't been seen for a while," explained the petite girl, hiding her face behind her doll.

"Then, would you like us to help you search for them?" asked Ruka kindly, making Sync groan in the distance.

"If you would, I'd be grateful," Arietta muttered, causing Sync to groan even louder.

"Ok, Arietta, you go search inside, and the rest of us will look in the courtyard," suggested Largo. "Ruka, Sync, you two go that way, and I'll go this way."

"Painfully," answered Sync, scowling. Ruka and Sync didn't go very far when they heard a faint squealing. Sync held out a hand and silenced Ruka for a second. There was a shift in the breeze and another faint squeal.

"Where is it coming from?" asked Ruka, glancing around.

"Look, up there!" They both looked up to see the small liger sitting on a tree branch a few feet above them.

"Damn, I can't jump that high. How much do you weigh?" Sync asked out of the blue to Ruka. Ruka went into deep thought at this, making the martial artist tap his foot with impatience. "You know what? Never mind. I carried you once before, and you were as light as a feather, so it should be fine. Just climb on my shoulders, and maybe you can reach that branch there."

"Okay," agreed Ruka. Sync kneeled on the ground and looked back at her with annoyance, obviously showing he didn't want to do this. Ruka staggered forward and jumped onto his shoulders, using the tree as her support for her arms. She wobbled as he stood up and made a grab for the branch, which was inches from her fingertips.

Ruka looked down and threatned, "Alright, if you dare look up, I will not forgive you."

Sync, already facing the tree in front of him, said, "Like I want to! Besides, you're wearing pants, so it doesn't matter!"

"Just do not look up! And a little higher, Sync!" commanded Ruka. The little liger gave a confused, but light bark at the new arrival.

"I'm trying. Any higher and I'll break my toes," grunted Sync below her. Ruka took the initiative and made a leap for the branch. Soon, she climbed onto the branch and held it tightly, like a koala. She tried to reach for the liger, but had forgotten about handcuffs and when she reached out too far, electricity flowed into her body, making her cry out in pain, and lose her grip on the branch, thus causing her to fall.

Ruka tensed for the impact, but felt a pair of arms encircle her before she hit the ground. She looked up to see Sync had caught her in his arms, but he was avoiding her face for a reason, plus his face was blushing. For some reason, Ruka's own face was heating up slightly as well.

"T-thank you Sync,' thanked Ruka. "But why did you-"

"I-it was instinct! I swear!" he sputtered, his blush increasing.

At this wonderful moment, Largo just happened to walk over and see Sync holding Ruka in his arms. "Looking good, Sync. I remembered when I carried Sylvia the same way," Largo tittered as he walked past them. At this, Sync froze and immediantly dropped Ruka to the ground.

Ruka let out an 'tch' when she landed on her back and saw Sync walking towards Largo. "You don't understand! She fell, and this voodoo magic caused my arms to reach out and-"

"I think I understand completely," Largo chortled. He reached out and lifted the liger from its perch. He put it on the ground and watched it scamper over to Arietta, who had just arrived back to the courtyard.

"That's-it's-Whatever! You're such an old fart!" Sync shouted angrily, still blushing. He stomped over to Ruka, took her arm, and dragged her with him back inside the catherdral.

Largo sighed. "If only she was on our side..."

When both of them arrived in Ruka's cell room, Sync opened the door and shoved Ruka in. "Go to sleep now! Bedtime for little girls like you!"

"Sync, it is only 3:00 in the after-"

"Nope! Sleep! Now!" ordered Sync, still blushing before he slammed the door closed and locked it. He leaned against the door and wondered why he was feeling this way. His heart was beating a bit fast than usual, and his face was still red. He decided that a nice cool shower would do the trick.

Ruka felt a bit warm inside, but sad at the same time. She had no idea why though. Then, she decided to look at the map Rin had given her, which happened to be a whole map of the Oracle Knigths HQ. She thought, _'How did Rin obtain something like this?' _

* * *

_Later, with Felix... _

Felix was flying as fast as he could, trying to get to Mt. Roneal as fast as he could. He couldn't go to Baticul where Rin and the others were because if he told them what happened to Ruka possibly, they would rush towards Daath without listening to anyone, so, he had to go to Luke's group first.

When he arrived in front of the Sephiroth, Luke and his friends were coming out. "Luke! Luke! Everyone!" shouted Felix, flying towards them.

Luke and the others noticed the talking flying bird that belonged to Ruka. Guy asked, "Hey, you're that bird that's always traveling with Ruka! Where is she? Isn't she with you?"

Felix, knowing Luke's warning if he didn't keep Ruka safe, sputtered, "W-well...Luke, you said if something happened to Ruka, you would pluck all my feathers, or something, right?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Well...she kinda might have been captured by Van and some God Generals."

"What?!" exclaimed Tear and Natalia.

Luke grabbed Felix and started shaking him. "WHAT?! I GAVE YOU ONE SIMPLE TASK, AND SHE GETS CAPTURED?! I'M GONNA PLUCK OFF YOUR FEATHERS SO HARD YOU'LL FEEL PAIN NOT POSSIBLE!"

"Luke! Calm down," said Jade. "Alright, Felix, if that's your name, what happened?"

"Well, we were traveling int Mt. Zaleho, and we managed to find the Seventh Fonstone Score and Ruka destroyed it. After she destroyed it, Van, Sync, and Largo arrived, and Ruka ordered me to leave. I didn't want to, but I had to, because who would warn you guys about it?"

"Even so, you should have been able to fight alongside with her!" shouted Luke.

"Luke! I think Felix was right to leave Ruka," said Jade.

"Why, Jade?" asked Guy.

"Because, like Felix said, who would warn us and tell us the Seventh Fonstone Score was destroyed? No one, but Felix. And I don't think they'll kill her. They'll most likely keep her and ask questions about the Sword of Lorelei," explained Jade.

"So, we just need to save Ruka without anyone noticing, right?" asked Anise.

"Felix, did you tell Rin and the others in Baticul?" asked Tear.

"No, because knowing them, they might rush in wihtout a plan," answered Felix.

"So, let's go to Baticul, and then form a plan there. We were going back there anyways," said Jade.

"So it's settled," agreed Luke. "Oh, and Felix?"

"Yeah-ouch! Why'd you pluck my feather?!"

"Call it punishment for not helping my sister."

* * *

_That night, at around midnight... _

During the past few hours, Ruka had completely memorized the map since she had so much time. After she was finished, she decided to sleep early, thinking she might get a fresh start tommorow and not get tired.

Suddenly, she felt her instincts sensed something, and woke up. She decided to put the handcuffs in use. Sure, if she stretches them too wide, they'll activate and electrify her, but if she grabs hold of the intruder, then at least the intruder will be electrifiied as well.

The door that was her only exit out got sliced in half, and an Oracle Knight entered the room. He threw Ruka's sword to the ground and gestured Ruka to come closer. Cautious, Ruka walked towards him, and grabbed her scabbard, which held her sword and placed it on her belt. Then, the Oracle Knight sliced off the handcuffs Ruka had swiftly and clean.

However, when the handcuffs were sliced off, some red button on the handcuffs started beeping. "Damn!" muttered the Oracle Knight. His voice was surprisely low, butr loud enough for Ruka to hear. "Follow me if you want to escape!"

Ruka, deciding to trust this man for the time being, grabbed her bag and ran after the Oracle Knight. Since she had memorized the map containing the Oracle Knights HQ, she gave instructions where to go to safe places and hiding places. Luckily, the Oracle Knight trusted her and they were safe.

Ruka thought that if the handcuffs were cut off, then some sort of alarm would trigger, and it was probably another one of Dist's tricks. Lots of Oracle Knights were out right now, shouting, "A prisoner escaped!" They were most likely trying to find her.

Finally, both of them arrived in a safe place, in fourth floor in a huge room with lots of space and very few carriages. There was no enemy in sight but there were torches all over the room to light it up. When they got in, Ruka asked, "Who are you? And why did you rescue me?"

"What do you think you're doing?" questioned a familiar turned and saw Mohs in the same room as she and the Oracle Knight was.

"Why are you here, Mohs?" asked Ruka. No longer will she call him Grand Maestro Mohs, because he doesn't even deserve the title after killing Ion.

"I should be asking you the same thing," said Mohs. "You should still be in your cell room. Ah, I see, he helped you escape." Mohs turned to the Oracle Knight behind Ruka. "Boy, if you wish to see your family again, then finish her off. I'll come back here again later to see if you've done the job or not. Remember, their lives depend on it."

Ruka immediantly reacted to the blade that was coming towards her from behind by blocking it with her own. She was right, the Oracle Knight had tried to attack her. When Ruka glanced back, she noticed Mohs had left the room. Ruka twisted and retreated quickly to give more distance away from her now-enemy. "Knight, what did Mohs mean?" questioned Ruka.

The Oracle Knight didn't answer her and continued attacking her. Ruka had to block all of his attacks, and while she was doing that, the Oracle Knight had accidentally knocked some of the torches litting up the room, thus casuing a fire, but the other Oracle Knights outside couldn't see the flames because there were no windows in the room.

In the depths of darkness, red lotuses of flames blossomed the room slowly. Without the slighest hesitation, Ruka leaped towards her foe, clashing with him over and over. She knew that this was no regular Oracle Knight, but rather a very skilled swordsman. However, even he had flaws and weaknesses to his techniques and attacks. Ruka sensed that if she was hit, she would be fatally wounded.

Finally, Ruka saw a small chance of striking the head, so she thrusted her sword forward towards the Oracle Kngith's helmet. However, even though she had scored a hit due to her intuition to attack, she had ultimately not been lucky enough to score a critical hit to that blow. The front part of Lambent Repulser, although it had accurately made contact with the center of the forehead of the white helmet, it had been unable to smash the skull inside.

Although the Oracle Knight had not received a fatal wound, the fierce attack to his face made him stagger backward and left him unable to recover for a short moment. That was enough time for a follow-up attack. Now the scales of victory were tipped towards Ruka.

Ruka leaped into the air and lifted her sword in an upward-stance. This time, she would definitely not let him off and aimed at the top of the Oracle Knight's defenceless head and gambled victory on the following direct attack.

Suddenly and unexpectedly, the Oracle Knight had used his _bare hands _to seal Ruka's attack instead of his sword, which was stabbed in the ground. Ruka suddenly realized the fatal danger of having the Oracle Knight come in contact with her weapon and banished the astonishment of her heart to the back of her mind and used all of her strength to kick out towards the knight's chest.

The Oracle Knight grunted and let go of Ruka's blade before stumbling back, giving her enough time to retreat. The sprinklers on the ceiling finally reacted to the flames spreading around. They began to violently spray curtains of water. Even though their bodies were exposed to torrential pour of water, both knights did not move in the slightest as they confronted one another.

Ruka pointed her blade towards the Oracle Knight and asked, "I ask you, what is your name? I suspect you know me as Ruka Fon Fabre, but what of you? Answer me! Why did you save me? Who are you?"

As if answering her question, the white helmet the Oracle Knight was wearing was slowly beginning to crack on its own. Ruka readied herself in case the Oracle Knight decided to attack, but what she saw next was unexpected.

Ruka recognized who this person was the instant she saw his face. Yet, he was someone very close to Ruka, a kindhearted and gently person. And so, Ruka felt her own will weaken for the first time. Yes, this Oracle Knight was-

"G-Gino...?"

* * *

**Hope: And that's it-**

**Shiki: WHAT?! HIM?!**

**Hope: Yup. I was waiting for his important role, and here he is!**

**Shiki: Why?!**

**Hope: You'll find out soon enough! Right now, read and review! Oh, and Emberstar-phoenix helped me out on this one.**


	32. Escape Part 2!

**Hope: Ok, here is part two!**

**Kokia: What the hell?! Is Gino a traitor?!**

**Hope: I dunno, you tell me. Anyways, Jun! Do the disclaimer!**

**Jun: Mage of Hope doesn't own Tales of the Abyss. **

* * *

"G-Gino...?" gasped Ruka, shocked.

"..." Gino didn't say a thing, but looked straight back at Ruka with sorrow eyes. Though he kept a coldhearted expression on his face, anyone could tell he was sad by looking at his eyes.

"Why, my friend?" asked Ruka. "How could you support Van's ideal-"

**SWOOSH! CLASH! CLASH! **Without waiting for Ruka to finish her question, Gino charged forward with his sword and started attacking Ruka. Ruka immediantly blocked the blows with ease, predicting every one of them.

"Did Mohs and the others forced you to do this?" demanded Ruka once she got some distance. Once again, Gino charged towards the little girl, not hesitating to strike. However, both their blades collided and locked each other, and both knights were unsure who would attack first.

Many times they clashed blades, many times they dodged each other's blades, but this is the first time, they've engaged in a life-or-death battle.

Gino was fighting seriously than ever, and using his full power, thus bringing Ruka to a corner. All Ruka could do is defend, since her attacks are so weak right now. Normally, Ruka would kill her own emotions and kill her enemy without hesitation, but the opponent she was facing happened to be the most kindhearted and gentle person she has ever met.

Gino fought with anger and sadness. He knew deep down that those emotions were not caused by Ruka, the little girl in front of him, but still, he was taking all his emotions out on her. He didn't want to ever fight Ruka in a life-or-death battle, but he had no choice. He would kill anyone in the way, even if that meant Ruka as well.

Ruka wondered what she did wrong to upset Gino so much. Was it because of her actions? Her behavior towards him? Was she not kind enough for him? But, there was one thing she did know, she had to kill Gino here and now.

Even so, Ruka reflected on what she did in the past. She didn't regret anything, or rather, she couldn't regret anything, because it would hold her back. In the past, she opposed the Score many times, and the Wise One helped her see the future. She killed bad people in order to save people's lives, which were foretold in the Score that they were to be killed by bad people. Right now, she's trying to kill the person in her way, but-

* * *

_Flashback... _

_"Hey, Ruka? I have a favor to ask," requested Gino as he, Juno, and Ruka were walking in Tartaroo Valley, trying to look for the Sephiroth._

_"What is it?"_

_"Well, I'm trying to make a healing potion for my friends who's far away, and I need the neccessary ingredients, which might be in this area, My Dad was an apothecary, so he taught me lots of things on how to make medicine, so can you please help me?"_

_'Ok," agreed Ruka._

_"I'll help out too," Juno said. After finding all of the ingredients that Gino requested, he mixed them all up and made two small potions._

_"Here you two go," said Gino, handing a potion each to Juno and Ruka._

_"What's this for?" asked Juno._

_"Well, you two are my friends, so I kinda tricked you to helping me so that I can perform a surprise for you two," said Gino._

_"I see. Thank you, Gino," thanked Ruka._

_"Yes, thank you indeed," agreed Juno. "May Yulia bless you for your good deeds!"_

_"You're welcome, both of you!"_

* * *

_Flashback... _

_"Gino, I request that you teach me some swordsfighting," requested Ruka suddenly._

_"Huh? Why?" asked Gino. "We kinda are in the middle of finding a Sephiroth."_

_"Yes, but while Juno is cooking, we can use this time to train, correct?"_

_"When you put it that way, I guess you're right. Ok, then get ready!"_

_After several minutes of sparring, both were panting for breath. Gino wiped the sweat off hsi forehead and said, "Whew! That was a fun fight! But you got a couple of flaws during our fight."_

_"Such as?"_

_"Well, you need to relax your shoulders a little bit," said Gino, walking over to Ruka and messaging her shoulders, making her relaxed a little. "Next, you're holding your sword to tightly. I know you have to, but don't hold it too tight or else your hands will get small cuts and bruises. See?"_

_Gino gently removed Ruka's sword and opened her palms, revealing bruises. He handed her a small bottle. "Here. Put this on later. It'll remove any cuts or bruises. I developed this kind of medicine myself when I had extra items."_

_Ruka unsheathed her sword, and took the bottle. "Ah, thank you Gino."_

_"Oh, and one more thing," reminded Gino. "You need to save up energy. I know you need energy to fight, but if you waste too much of it, then the enemy will get rid of you immediantly. I always try to save up energy, but you use too much and go way past your limits."_

_"I understand. Thank you, Gino," thanked Ruka._

* * *

_Flashback... _

_"Hey Ruka. I want to give you something," said Gino, late at night. He sat down next to Ruka, who was sitting in the meadow, and gave her some bread and a small jar. _

_"Why give me something like this?" asked Ruka, curious as she took the bread and started opening the jar._

_"Well, you didn't really eat much because Juno cook deserts for lunch. I figure you must be hungry and wanted something healthy, so here you go" said Gino. "Oh, and don't worry about me. I ate something too."_

_Ruka finally opened the jar and saw a bit of white cream inside. "Cream?"_

_"Yeah. I created it myself with a bit of fruits and other ingredients. I wanted you to be the first to try it."_

_Ruka spread the cream onto her bread and hesitantly bit the cream-covered bread. At that moment, the texture of the normally dry and rough bread changed substantially. The taste of a certain rustic cake spread throughout her mouth. The spread was sweet and creamy with a refreshingly sour yogurt taste. _

_When she finished it, Gino asked, "Is it good?"_

_"It was delicious," answered Ruka._

_Gino sighed in releif. "Oh good! For a second, I thought I messed up the cream!"_

_"No, I must admit, you are a very good cook. Perhaps even better than I am," praised Ruka._

_"Oh, stop it! I'm not that good," said Gino, embarrassed._

_"But it is true. I hardly praise anyone, so you should be grateful."_

_"Ok, but thanks for the compliment anyways."_

_"You are welcome. But Gino, let me remind you again," spoke Ruka seriously, standing up and walking towards Gino. She took his hand, which held the Command Seals, and replied, "Whenever you are in serious danger, summon me. I shall appear right there to protect you so long as I live."_

_"Um...you said that before," reminded Gino. "But okay, I'll put these Command Seals to use. Thank you, Ruka, you're so kind!"_

_With that said, Gino lightly ruffled Ruka's head. Ruka thought, 'No, Gino. It is you who is much kinder than me.' _

* * *

"STOP!" Relying on the last of her reason, Ruka blocked the sword that heavily fell down, and at the same time, used all of her strength to shout. Gino had an hesitant look on his face, and pulled back, afraid to strike again. He looked sad and terrified, meaning he really didn't want to kill Ruka.

But, at that moment that Gino stopped moving-

_Thud. _-Ruka stabbed Gino's chest.

* * *

_A day later, with Luke's team... _

Once Luke and the others decided to go back to Baticul, Felix flew back to Daath to see if Ruka was okay and try to rescue her. When arriving in Baticul, there was a huge commotion, with soldiers going around and back.

"What's with all of the commotion?" questioned Anise.

"Hey, what happened?" Luke asked to a Kimlascan soldier.

"They arrested that criminal Mohs and brought him in from Daath," explained the soldier.

"What?!" exclaimed Tear.

"But then he got away. They're closing off the perimeter and starting a city-wide search."

"Whcih means that Mohs is still in Baticul," mumbled Natalia.

'Alright, let's go search for Mohs, too!" decided Luke.

"Hey, guys!" shouted a familiar voice. They all turned and saw Shiki and his friends running towards Luke and his group. "Guys, we have mad news! Mohs-"

"We know! Mohs is somewhere in this city!" said Guy.

"No! He's gone! And fatter!" shouted Kokia.

"What do you mean?" asked Anise.

Rin said, "Here, let me explain..."

* * *

_Flashback... _

_"Where is he?" asked Juno while he and his team were searching around._

_"How can it be this hard to find one fat guy?" complained Shiki, who was on top of a building to get a better view. "Oh wait! There he is! At the port!"_

_Mohs, who was running, noticed Shiki's team running towards him. "Argh! I can't afford to be captured here, with Eldrant almost arisen!"_

_Finally, Rin's team finally cornered Mohs somewhere in the port. "Turn yourself in the Order of Lorelei and face the consequences of your actions," ordered Rin, pointing her guns towards Mohs._

_"Please! Those who must atone for their crimes are you fools who would ignore the Score!" scoffed Mohs. "I am right! How could you not understand?!"_

_"Of course you are, Grand Maestro," spoke a familiar voice that came out of nowhere. Everyone looked up and saw Dist with his floating chair, again._

_"Quick! Everyone attack before he does something weird again!" shouted Shiki. Immediantly, everyone fired bullets, kunais, or other artes towards Dist the second he showed his face. However, a barrier that took a form of a bubble appeared and deflected everything thrown at Dist._

_"Gah! How dare you attack me twice!" shrieked Dist before turning to Mohs. "Now, Mohs. Let's leave this riffraff behind and proceed to Eldrant."_

_"Wait, Dist! The power of the Fon Master shall be mine, here and now," commanded Mohs. _

_"Perhaps the austere majesty of Eldrant would make a much more fitting stage," suggested Dist._

_"I'll reveal my new might to these fools who have lost sight of how the world should be."_

_"In that case, by all means!" Dist finally agreed. He went towards Mohs and placed some sort of fonic glyph on him._

_"No! That arte!" shouted Rin. She quickly started firing her guns, but like before, the barrier protected both Dist and Mohs._

_"Silence! Mohs has decided this for himself! You have no right to interfere!" shouted Dist. He backed away just in time, because Mohs started glowing and a bright light illuminated the area._

_When the light went down, everyone saw a huge purplish fat monster take Moh's place. "What the hell?!" said Jun._

_"He's strengthing his fonic artes by inscribing a fonic glyph on himself to gather fonons," explained Rin. "And that's the fonic glyph for gathering the Seventh Fonon!"_

_"Um...if someone were to inscribe a fonic glyph on themselves, wouldn't they become fat like Mohs?" asked Kokia awkwardly._

_"No! If that's inscribed on someone who can't use the Seventh Fonon, every single fonon in their body would mutate!" exclaimed Juno._

_"Gaaahh! Dist, what have I become?!" cried out Dist in a distored voice._

_"Fatter," answered Shiki, earning a snicker from Kokia._

_"Your body has simply taken a more suitable form to prevent your Seventh Fonon from going out of control," explained Dist. "Have no fear! Your powers are now truly those of a Fon Master!"_

_"Ohhhh! I can feel the power surging within me! So this is the power of Yulia!" spoke Mohs. He flew into the air with his small wings._

_'Haha, little squigly feet,' thought Shiki when he saw Moh's new feet, which were small._

_"I'm heading straight to Eldrant from here. See that you follow shortly," ordered Mohs before he flew off._

_"I knew that Mohs was ugly and horrible, but I didn't think he would go beyond that level!" muttered Kokia, shocked. _

_"When the Seventh Fonon is implanted in one who cannot use it, his body rejects it, leading to madness," explained Rin._

_"Mohs desired the power of the Fon Master above all. I'm sure he won't mind," told Dist. "Personally, I'm satisifed to perform experiments, regardless of the subject."_

_After Mohs flew away, Jun said, "So Mohs would become even a monster to protect the Score. How pitiful."_

* * *

_End of flashback... _

"...And that's it," said Rin.

"Wow, I didn't seriously think Mohs would go that far," said Anise.

"Mohs is such a fool," commented Jade.

"Oh, where do you think that Scorer giving illegal readings went?" asked Guy.

"Perhaps he went into a different city. We should report this to the Order about Mohs," suggested Tear.

"Yeah, we couldn't find that Scorer in the city," said Shiki.

"Who's in charge of the Order of Lorelei?" asked Luke.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps it's Grandfather," said Tear.

"Nobody in Daath knows what's going on. I say we talk to Teodoro," suggested Luke.

"You're right. Ugh, what's going to happen to the Order of Lorelei?" wondered Anise, imagining Mohs going to the HQ in his gigantic form.

"It's going to be a disaster, that's for sure," said Kokia. "Hey, isn't Ruka with you guys? Or is she still in Daath?"

"..." Everyone looked away.

"W-well, she kinda is," said Guy.

"Um, can we explain it to them later?" asked Luke. "Right now, I kinda have to see His Majesty for something important."

"Huh? Ok," agred Shiki.

When they arrived in the entrance of the palance, Luke said, 'A-actually, I kinda wanted to see His Majesty alone."

"My, what's wrong? Is it something we shouldn't know?" asked Natalia.

"N-not exactly."

Guy got an idea. 'Ahahaha! You're such a bad liar. Just tell her!" laughed Guy.

"Guy!" said Luke, shocked. Had Guy figured out what he was going to do?!

"Truth is, he's got a letter of a personal nature from Emperor Peony."

"But why hide it?" asked Natalia.

Jade had another idea. "This is highly confidental. His Imperial Majesty is considering making you his bride."

"M-me?! But I got Luke! And Asch, I suppose. Oh, what to do..." muttered Natalia, shocked by the news.

"Natalia! You can't have both! No fair!" complained Anise, hitting Natalia over and over.

Kokia had a sneaky idea as well. "Anyways, he asked that the letter get to your father without you knowing."

"Now I understand. Very well. I shall wait here," agreed Natalia.

"Thank you for understanding. Well, Luke, shall we?" asked Jade, grabbing ahold of Luke's arm.

"Huh? No, I was going to go alone," protested Luke.

Guy took Luke's other arm. "Now, now, don't be stubborn. Let's go."

When the three gentlemen left for inside, Anise turned to Tear. "Then, we're coming too!"

"R-right," said Tear.

"I wanna go too! I want to see how this plays out!" offered Kokia. "The rest of you can stay here with Natalia."

Without waiting for a response, Kokia grabbed both Tear and Anise and dragged them inside. Everyone was silent...until Shiki requested, "So...wanna play Go Fish?"

Once inside, Luke was surprised to see so many people accompany him. "Hold on! Guy, Jade, Anise, fine. Tear and Kokia?!"

"I'm sorry. It kinda just happened," apologized Tear.

"Besides, I wanna see who Natalia gets to marry!~" teased Kokia.

"It's that locket you found on Mt. Roneal, right?" asked Guy. "You were standing there, staring at some locket you found, looking like somebody just died."

"Y-yeah. I'm glad you noticed," said Luke.

"Guy's right. Sometimes one just can't help but feel curious," supported Jade.

"...Just don't tell Natalia," begged Luke.

Once entering Ingobert's chambers, he saw Luke and his friends, but no sign of Natalia. "What's going on, Luke? I don't see Natalia with you."

"Your Majesty, please take a look at this," said Luke, handing him the locket.

Ingobert immediantly recognized the picure. "This is-!"

"I don't know what Natalia looked like as a baby, so I thought Your Majesty could," said Luke.

"This is Natalia. I'm almost certain of it," gasped Ingobert. "Where did you find this?"

"On Mt. Roneal. At the spot where we and the God-Generals were caught in that avalanche."

"Hey! Why does it say my name here?" asked Kokia, looking at the small note at the locket. Everyone looked and read it.

**ND1999, in commoration of the birth of my daughter, Meryl. Also, my niece, Kokia. **

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted, looking at Kokia.

"That means that Kokia is really Natalia's cousin, probably!" said Guy.

"I think I've seen that locket before!" exclaimed Anise. "I could have swore that Largo..."

Everyone turned to Anise now. This really was shocking news. "Are you sure?" asked Luke. "Well, Largo is about the possible candidate, but..."

"I hear that Natalia's childhood wet nurse is away on leave," said Ingobert. "I hear she's now working for Astor in Chesedonia. Try to speak with her."

"Yes, Your Majesty," agreed Luke.

"Do you plan to...tell Natalia?"

"What would Your Majesty have us to do?"

"I don't know. Perhaps it would be best to tell her. But if it is indeed Largo..."

"We'll report to Your Majesty once we have a solid answer," replied Luke.

"Thank you, Luke. But what's with all this 'Your Majesty' business? It's not like you," questioned Ingobert.

'Well, I'm just a replica."

"Oh, don't be foolish. You're still a nephew to me."

"Yes, sir. Oh, and if Ruka gets here, tell her we'll might be in Chesedonia or in Yulia City."

Once outside of the chambers, Jade commented, "This is quite a surprise. To think that Natalia could be Largo's daughter and that Kokia would be his niece."

"Nothing is sure yet," said Luke.

"But it will be hard on her if it's true," said Guy.

"Hey, Kokia? You okay?" asked Anise.

"Huh? I'm okay," replied Kokia honestly.

"Really? Kinda expected you to be, shocked or something," said Guy.

"I am surprised. So what if Largo's my uncle? In fact, I'm even more excited," said Kokia, grinning. "That just gives me more reason to fight him since he's my rival!"

"Wow, never expected you to more excited," said Anise. "So, are we heading to Chesedonia? Be careful. Natalia will catch on eventually."

"What about that Scorer performing illegal readings?" asked Tear. "How about we tell her we heard the Scorer was heading towards Chesedonia?"

"Nice. Natalia should go along with that," said Luke.

"But we're going to have to tell her sometime. She'll be hurt," reminded Anise.

"Yes. It's hard to face one's own blood as an enemy," said Tear sadly.

"Not me though," said Kokia.

"And how come you aren't affected?" asked Luke.

"To be honest, Largo was my real dad's name," replied Kokia. "The Largo we know probably stoled his name to hide his real one. Anyways, I don't care if he's my uncle or not, because we'll have to fight soon."

After everyone got outside to greet Natalia and the others, Natalia and Rin's group were playing Go Fish. They stopped their game when they saw Luke and his team come out. "W-welcome back," greeted Natalia nervously. "So, what did father say?"

"Oh, he talked about how you had Asch and all," lied Luke.

"Asch? So father is thinking of me and Asch?" questioned Natalia. "But then you-"

"Ahh, no. I meant he said Asch or me. Either one," corrected Luke.

"More importantly, we heard that traveling Scorer had headed to Chesedonia," replied Jade. "We're already going in that direction, so let's follow him."

"I see, perhaps he'll move straight on to Malkuth from here. Perhaps we could delay our report to Teodoro until Chesedonia, right?" said Natalia.

"S-sure, let's go," agreed Tear.

"Hey, what about Ruka? You still haven't told us where she is!" said Shiki.

"Oh! I was so caught up on this whole business, I totally forgot!" gasped Kokia.

"...We were told from Felix that Ruka was captured by Van and the God Generals," explained Tear.

"No way!" exclaimed Shiki.

"Why couldn't she sent me or someone else with her?" asked Rin. "Damn it! Where's Felix?"

"He's probably trying to come up with a rescue mission to rescue Ruka," replied Jade.

"Oh, is that so? Then, we'll just leave it to him then," said Rin.

"Huh?! We're not even going to rescue Ruka?!" exclaimed Anise.

"Oh, you don't know about Felix then," said Rin. "Well, let me put it in simpler terms. Felix is a phoenix."

Everyone but Rin's group was surprised. "So that explains why he can breath fire," said Tear.

"Yup, and not only that, but Ruka is a Contractor, and she made a contract with Felix."

"Contractors...I heard that they're people who make contracts with monsters and use their own blood to strengthen them," explained Luke.

"Oh yeah, there aren't many Contractors in the world," stated Guy.

"I'm glad you know, because it would be a pain to explain over and over," said Rin. "Anyways, Ruka should be fine as long as she pours blood into Felix's body and make her escape. I think we should head to Chesedonia now. If we don't, we'll miss this chance."

"I agree," agreed Jade. "Now, let's go."

* * *

_A day or two later... _

Once arriving in Chesedonia, the gang were surprised to see a huge crowd there, but were shocked when they learned that Sync was the Scorer giving away illegal readings. Not only that, but they foudn out that there was a New Order of Lorelei, and _Fon Master Mohs _was taking control. Before leaving, Sync even had the nerve to imitate the deceased Ion right in front of Anise.

After Natalia took Anise away for some comfort, the rest went inside Astor's mansion and explained the situation to him. He agreed to look out for any Scorers and called Natalia's caretaker. The caretaker immediantly recognized the locket as Badaq, Largo's real name. It was then confirmed that Natalia was Largo's daughter and that Kokia was his niece, thus shocking Rin and the others, since they haven't heard of this before.

At arriving in Yulia City, they met with Teodoro and discussed the situation with him. "I see..." said Teodoro, after being explained. "The first order of business is to restore the Order of Lorelei. Leave the Order to me. I'll pull together something centered around Tritheim. To think that Mohs, a paragon of what a watcher should be, should come to this...it is truly a shame."

"Grandfather, Mohs mentioned an 'Eldrant.' Do you have any idea what he means?" asked Tear.

"The only Eldrant I know is the name of the Glorious Land of Ancient Ispanian Legend. I'm afraid I don't know much about Eldrant, but something odd did come up."

"Something odd?" asked Guy.

"There is an overall decline in Seventh Fonons. But there are spots at which they're being expended at an astonishing rate,' explained Teodoro.

"Where?" asked Anise.

"One is an undersea location near the Sixth Sephiroth, but an investigation team found nothing. We're currently in pursuit of a second site now."

"Pursuit? How can one pursuit a stationary location?" asked Jade, confused.

"There's no other way to put it," said Teodoro. "For whatever reason, its position keeps changing."

"Could it be some mobile facility? A ship, or a carriage?" suggested Guy.

"I don't know," said Teodoro. "But it would take more than a ship to expend this many Seventh Fonons."

"Is there no pattern to this movement?" asked Jade.

"That's currently being looked into. We do know that it's traveling across the ocean."

"A giant object traveling by ocean, huh?" muttered Luke.

"The only peacetime occupation of that many Seventh Fonons would be fomicry," said Jade. "This is most disturbing."

"If you think so, Jade. It could be a facility for fomicry," said Luke.

"Or maybe it's some kind of large animal," said Juno.

"Yes, that's possible," said Tear. "Let's search through the ocean as soon as possible."

When they got out of the meeting room and were heading out, they saw Ruka and Felix walking towards the entrance to Yulia City. "Ruka!" cried Luke, as he and the others rushed towards her.

Ruka had her hoodie up, making it hard to indentify her face. She was walking silently towards her allies, with Felix sitting on her shoulder. He looked worried, but was glad to see Luke's team and Rin's team ok.

"Are you okay?" asked Kokia. "Do you need any healing?" Ruka shook her head.

"What happened?" asked Shiki.

"Wait, give her some space!" ordered Guy.

Ruka spoke in a low and coarse voice, "Here, Shiki. This is for you from Gino." She handed Shiki a _blood-covered _scarf, and a rusty dagger.

Shiki, Kokia, Jun, Juno, and Rin's blood went cold. They immedianly recognized what this meant.

It meant that Gino was dead.

"H-hey, Ruka...You've got to be joking, right? Tell us it's a joke!" pleaded Kokia.

"What's wrong?" asked Anise.

"...Gino, our friend, never takes off his scarf. If his scarf was removed, and his rusty dagger was gone, that means he's dead," explained Rin.

"Oh my...I'm so sorry," apologized Natalia.

"Who did it?!" asked Shiki, grabbing Ruka by the shoulders. "Who killed Gino?!"

"Hey, back off!" said Jun. "Give her some room-"

"I killed Gino," replied Ruka coldly.

Silence. Nobody said or moved a muscle. "W-what?" asked Juno, checking to make sure his ears were working properly, which he hoped they weren't.

"Y-you're lying..." muttered Shiki, letting go of Ruka and stumbling back.

"What happened? How did you escape?" asked Rin, calmly.

* * *

_Flashback... _

_Silence, except for the sound of the sprinklers pouring down the rain of sorrow._

_In theabrupt of the silence, Ruka could clearly feel Gino's fading heartbeat. The hilt of her sword tightly gripped in her hand, the sharp blade of her beloved sword pierced through Gino's armor._

_"...Even if you are my friend, if you stand in my way, you are my enemy," mumbled Ruka emotionlessly._

_"Thank you, Ruka..." spoke Gino's gentle voice. Ruka looked up, and expected to see hatred in his eyes, but rather, happiness and sorrow in them. Looking upon the sword that pierced his body, Gino smiled as he continued to speak._

_"I...didn't want to hurt you, I never did. But I have no choice. But, at least listen to me. Here, take these two things to Shiki." Very slowly, Gino got out his scarf, which was covered in his own blood, and a rusty unusable dagger. "Oh, and one more thing. In the lowest level, there's a secret room. In it, there's an object that's used for emergencies. It's called Aegis. Aegis will be activated if it's an emergency and someone's trying to escape. Then, the system will make the entire HQ and the cathedral a barrier, making it almost impossible to escape. However, you can escape if you take out Aegis, but it has a huge defense, so be careful. And...I'm sorry."_

_"Gino, you cannot die! You-" Ruka stopped midsentence when Gino relaxed his body, falling into the embrace of Ruka. Ruka got the message. Gino is dead, and there's nothing she can do about it._

_"..." Silently, Ruka picked up the two items Gino dropped, and placed them in her bag. Then, she walked through the flames that burned like purgatory. The wounds that Gino inflicted on her would take time to heal, but they weren't fatal. Her bloodless skin was as white as snow, her knees were weak, her ankles trembled, her breathing was rapid, and with every step, pain wracked her entire body, almost making her lose consciousness._

_Even though every step was difficult, Ruka didn't stop walking forward, even after exiting the burning room whose flames were consumed by the sprinklers._

_At least, she finally reached the lowest floor. Passing through the entrance, she pushed opened the main doors and an empty music hall appeared before her eyes. In the middle of the stage was an white orb floating in midair, shining with blue illuminating light._

_It was clear that this orb was the object that Gino described, Aegis._

_Ruka stepped forward resolutely. Exactly at this time, two figures were standing in the middle of the aisle, blocking Ruka's way. "You're late, Ruka. I expected you to come at least a little bit earlier," spoke a familiar voice._

_The two figures standing in the middle of the aisle were Van and Legretta. Legretta had her guns out, aiming towards Ruka, while Van did nothing. Ruka gritted her teeth in anger. She has been seriously injured with her battle against Gino, and she was in no shape to fight against a God General, and even worse, the Commandant. Now, even the last thread of hope had gone out of existence, but in Ruka's heart, a flare of anger._

_"Get...out of my way...both of you..." Ruka's low voice filled with hatred, though her face was calm. "NOW!"_

**_BANG! _**_After taking only a single step, her left leg was immediantly shot by Legretta. Ruka fell to the floor, but gritted her teeth to prevent herself from groaning. As her left leg had been shot, she couldn't dodge another bullet._

_"Ruka, throw down your weapon and surrender. And if you do, I'll let you live, and you can have the opportunity to become a God General," offered Van calmly._

_In this situation, Van's offer surprised Ruka. She was stunned by the sheer unexpectedness of it. "W-what do you mean, you fiend?!"_

_Van, dismissing the insult, answered, "You have proven yourself worthy, much more worthy than Asch or that replica. Even though you do not possess the ability to use the Seventh Fonon, you are still a skilled fighter. Therefore, join me! That replica and his friends will only restrict you and bring you misfortune. In the future, you will live under my protection, and I vow, on my honor, that I will grant you happiness in the new replica world."_

_Van's presumptous tone and insults to her friends was enough to re-ignite the flame of anger in Ruka's conflicted heart and cause her to stand up, despite her heavy injuries. "How...dare you?!" shouted Ruka. "For that ridiculous motive, you not only dare order me to abandon the people I care for, but also have the nerve to ask me to become a pawn of your false utopia?!" _

**_BANG! _**_Ruka bit her lower lip to keep from crying out loud as she clutched her bleeding shoulder. "Had enough? I'll ask you again. Join me and become a God General or face the consequences!"_

_"I refuse! I will never-"_

**_BANG! _**_Without waiting for her to finish, Legretta's lightning-fast bullet once again shot through Ruka's already injured left leg. Van sighed. "It's truly a shame. I was planning to keep you hostage until Asch or the replica gives me the Jewel of Lorelei, but unfortunely, that can't happen. Such a waste too. If you accepted, you would have been one of the finest God-Generals. A pity."_

_Ruka knew there was no other way out. 'What should I do?' thought Ruka. Facing this difficult situation, Ruka fell into a dilemna, but noticed a fourth figure that had appeared in the hall._

_On stage, far away and behind Legretta and Van, was the Contractor who made a contract with Ruka- Gino. _

_From within the hopelessness, appeared a ray of sunlight._

_Ruka had no idea how Gino was still alive. Perhaps he endured the pain, but whatever reason, he still looked badly injured, and was losing blood little by little. However, Gino still held the forceful commanding power of the Command Seals in his palm. If he lend her the ability to make the impossible possible, perhaps she could break out of this situation. Even better, both Van and Legretta have not yet noticed Gino's presence._

_Gino raised his right palm, showing the Command Seals carved onto his palm. Ruka stood up as quickly as she could so that Gino could use the Command Seals right away. _

_Van was surprised at this and asked, "Have you made a decision, Ruka?"_

_It was completely up to Gino what kind of order he would give. No matter what kind of orders Gino commanded, Ruka would carry them out no matter what. As long as she could retaliate Van and Legretta, any method would be fine. _

_Even if his command was to block out any sense of pain and use all of her strength, Ruka would ignore the pain in her body and exert even the greatest strength emitted in her body until theire was nothing left. If the Command Seals were used with the consent of both the Contractor and the one who formed the contract, then no matter how impossible the task, it could be completed within this moment. _

_Ruka entrusts everything to this last hope, because this last hope could turn the tables around. 'Help me win,' she thought while gripping Lambent Repulser tightly and standing up straight._

_"Ruka, by this Command Seal, I order you to be completely healed of your wounds and use your full power," commanded Gino softly. Though he was far away, Ruka could hear it clearly in her head due to their contract. Even if one Contractor and the one who forged the contract were far away, they can still hear the command in their heads._

_Violent wind rages. Ruka had gotten her true powers from that Command Seal and was unlike anything from before. Legretta wasn't the only one who gasped at this extreme unknown power she sensed was surrounding Ruka. Even Van was amazed. Rising swirls of power seem to increase Ruka by ever second._

_For the first time ever, Ruka felt at full strength, and even her full magic power was increasing. If she wanted to, perhaps she would defeat even Largo at this state._

_"Where's that power coming from?" questioned Van to himself._

_'Alright Gino. I managed to get in full power, now what?' thought Ruka while still staring at Gino, not paying attenting to Legretta or Van. However, the next two Command Seals were unexpected._

_"I order you, by the second Command Seal, use Lambent Repulser and destroy what's in front of you."_

_Ruka's mind went utterly blank. "Wh-?" A sudden small hurricane dispelled the form of her sword, and revealed the true form of Lambent Repulser, showing the six colors that represented the first six types of fonons. Even though Ruka's brain refused to understand, her body loyally accepted the Command Seal. The precious sword began to illuminate, completely independent of its bearer's intention._

_"W-what are you doing, Gino?!" shouted Ruka, her arms shaking, and showing that she was attempting to resist the Command Seal. If she used the power of Lambent Repulser right now, yes, Van and Legretta and Aegis would be destroyed, but Gino would also be caught up in the wave! What was he thinking?!_

_"What do you plan to do, Ruka?!" asked Van, shocked. Even he was stunned speechless. He never expected Ruka to gain infinite power, AND for her sword to have a mysterious power! Surely, she has once again, proven herself of his interest. But what was she to do from that distance?_

_Ruka had used all of her new found strength to halt her actions, even a little. The opposing forces of compulsion and resistance clashed intensely within Ruka's body. Her fragile body could be torn apart any second if she kept this up._

_"Why, Gino?! Out of all people, why you?!" yelled Ruka, her sword now raised high and halted in midair._

_After hearing Gino's name, Legretta turned around and saw Gino. "Who's there?!" she demanded. _

_Without waiting for Legretta to fire, Gino spoke the last command. "Ruka, I order you, using the last Command Seal-"_

_"STOP IT!" _

_"-Use Lambent Repulser," finished Gino, making Ruka swing Lambent Repulser down with a horrified expression on her face._

* * *

"...What," said Luke.

"...Afterwards, Aegis fell apart, there was no sign of Van, Legretta, or Gino, and I escaped and met up with Felix. There, I went to Baticul and learned from uncle that you were heading to Chesedonia. Then, I met with Astor and he explained everything to me, and then I fled to here."

"G-gino's really gone..?" gasped Shiki.

"...I apologize," apologized Ruka. "But Rin, I wish to ask you a question, and I want you to be honest."

"What is it?"

Ruka took a deep breath before asking, "Rin, are you really the 7th, long-lost God General, Cantabile?"

* * *

**Hope: And we're done! Read and review!**


	33. Solution

**Hope: And now, here we are!**

**Kokia: Oh! Is the 7th General going to join us now?**

**Hope: Read and find out! Oh, and do the disclaimer!**

**Kokia: Mage of Hope doesn't own Tales of the Abyss. **

* * *

"Rin, are you really the 7th, long-lost God General, Cantabile?"

"What?" asked Anise, astonished.

Everyone turned to Rin, who was silent. "Wait, what?" said Shiki, even more shocked.

"...How do you figure?" asked Rin finally.

"There were various hints," Ruka started to explain. "First, Shiki told me how you reacted towards Legretta during battle. It seems like you two knew each other. Second, I saw a picture of you when I was captured. That woman looked a lot like you. And third was the map. Legretta todl me that Cantabile liked making maps, and there was no way anyone could have created a map this skilled, especially one that was in the Oracle Knights HQ."

"That sounds like little doubt," spoke Jade. "Now, what will you say, Rin? If it's your real name, of course."

"..." Rin finally sighed. "Yes, I'm Cantabile, the 7th former God General."

"Oh my! I never thought we would meet a God General, and have one by our side!" gasped Natalia.

"Actually, two former God Generals. There's Asch, remember?" reminded Kokia. "So, should we still call you Rin, or Cantabile?"

"Since you all know, might as well call me Cantabile. Rin was just a fake, but cute name I came up with."

"I'm surprised," admitted Jade. "I heard that Cantabile the Cold was really coldhearted and emotionless, but here she is, all jolly and cheerful."

"Yeah, that was before," explained Cantabile. "Back then, I HAD to act like that. I never liked that fake personality of mine, and I wanted to be cheerful and admit my true feelings, but I couldn't due to my status. And when I escaped from Van, I let my emotions out and here I am, all cheerful and all! Heh, heh!~"

"What do you mean, you escaped from Van?" asked Tear.

"Well, I was working with Van and the other God Generals. Back then, I didn't know what his plan to destroy the world was. I just thought he was helping people. I hated the Score, I really do and even know. But not once did I want it to be destroyed. Then, Van told me of his plan to create a replica world. It shocked and angered me, so I left the God Generals and started a life of bounty hunting. Then, I met with Shiki and...Gino and made them my apprentices. And the rest is history."

"So, that means you're on our side?" asked Luke.

"I always was!" said Cantabile, grinning.

"M-major Cantabile..." muttered Tear nervously.

"Oh, don't worry about me, Tear. I'm sorry I was so strict and harsh to you back then, but that's all in the past," assured Cantabile, turning to her.

"Wait, you trained Tear?" asked Anise.

"That's right! She was cute as a kid too!~"

"Wait, what about your eyepatch? I heard that Cantabile had an eyepatch as some sort of battle scar," said Guy.

"Oh, that. Right here," said Cantabile. She removed the bangs that covered her left eye and showed them the scar.

"Yikes, that looked like it hurt," said Anise.

"Right, and I think we wasted enough time," said Cantabile. "Let's hurry."

Once everyone was in the Albiore, they started searching for the second location Teodoro described, which didn't take long because they saw a floating island. "Hey, is that island moving?" asked Jun.

"A floating, moving island? That's physically impossible," commented Jade.

"That island, I felt like I've seen it before," muttered Guy.

"Shall we land and take a look?" suggested Natalia. "We may find some clue down there."

"It just may be the facility consuming Seventh Fonons that Grandfather was talking about," agreed Tear.

When they landed, everything looked deserted, and a bit destroyed. Not a single human lived there. "I'm sure I've seen this place before," said Guy.

"Is this the Isle of Feres?" questioned Jade. "It was crushed in the tidal wave after the destruction of Hod."

"Yes! It's the island across Hod!"

"What's the Isle of Feres?" asked Luke.

"It's an island from the Hod archipelago," explained Guy. "It had a lot of trade back when Hod stille existed."

"But, even being hit by a tidal wave, how could a floating island be solid land?" asked Tear, confused.

"Yes, I can't imagine it being a natural phenomenon," agreed Natalia.

"Which means there's some trick to it," said Anise. "Let's keep looking."

"Me and my group will stay here," offered Cantabile. "After all, there is something strange about this place, and we can't leave Noelle here."

"Ok," agreed Luke. "Be careful."

After Luke's group left, Cantabile sighed. "Alright, Shiki. Stop sulking."

"I'm not sulking!" shouted Shiki, obviously angry. "I'm just mad! Mad at Ruka!"

"Shiki, this is just like the time when you accused Ruka of being colhearted when she said that we weren't her friends. Do you really want to repat that again?" sighed Kokia.

"This is different! This time, Ruka did kill Gino!"

"Even so, she didn't do it on purpose!" said Juno.

"Why are all of you so calm about this? I know that it's not just me who's suffering, but still-!"

"If you want to take revenge, you can do it," replied Ruka. "But do it right after we deal with Van and the rest supporting him."

"Ruka!" exclaimed Kokia. "You're seriously going through with this?!"

"I probably deserve it," said Ruka. "But Shiki, be warned. If you try to attack me, I will also fight for my life, and you and I know who the winner is going to be."

"I'm confused. Who is it?" asked Juno.

"No one," said Ruka. "If it's a battle of revenge, there will be no winner. Even if one does defeat his enemy in a battle, that will only satisfy his hatred, not his happiness. And hatred will lead to more hatred, thus creating a cycle of hatred."

"..."

"Hey, if you try to kill Ruka, you have to go through me first!" declared Felix, standing in front of Shiki.

"Shiki, you may learn a thing or two from Ruka," agreed Jun.

"What?!"

"Self-control. That's why you get angry easily. You don't think straight and just end up being reckless. And what were you planning to do with Ruka anyways? Kill her as she said? What will that accomplish anything?"

"I don't know!" shouted Shiki. "I-I'm just confused! A part of me wants to kill her, and another doesn't! I knwo it's wrong, and Gino probably doesn't want it! I don't know! I just want these conflicting feeling out of me!"

"See? That's the first step. Being honest," said Cantabile. "Now, what do you think will happen if you actually kill Ruka?"

"...I'd be devastated, and that mistake could cost me the broken bond of my friends," answerred Shiki. "And I'd regret it."

"Exactly. You wouldn't be yourself. I know because I've killed people who had families, and I'm pretty sure they hate me, even if they don't know me. Don't do the same mistake I did."

"...Sorry," apologized Shiki to Ruka. "Even though I'm still angry, I still can't think straight. But, I won't kill you, because now I know it wasn't your fault, even if you directly killed Gino."

"It is alright," assured Ruka.

"Now, it's not! I'm sure that you have hidden feelings right now and you want to yell at me! And-"

"Even if I did, what would that accomplish? Besides, we have a much important task up ahead, and if I do have hidden feelings such as anger or jealous or whatnot, then I would not expose them," replied Ruka. "That said, please get some rest."

"..."

* * *

_A few hours later... _

When Luke and the others returned, they explained what they learned to Ruka's team. They learned that Arietta lived here in the Isle of Feres, before it sunk, which killed Arietta's family. Then, Van restored it and asked Arietta to join him, which the Isle of Feres became their secret headquarters. Also, a fomicry machine was location inside one of the huge houses. Then, they encoutnered several replicas that were waiting for Mohs to lead them to Hod. Then, it later reveals the New Hod was created, which explained the earthquake, and so, the replicas left.

Therefore, everyone decided to fly to the New Hod to see what was up. While flying, Noelle tried to get through some sort of tornado-like barrier, but she couldn't. "I can't take you any closer!" she shouted. " I can't break through the Planet Storm's protective barrier!"

"Wait, does that mean we can't get near it as long as the Planet Storm is still active?" questioned Luke, trying to grab ahold of something?"

"What should we do?' asked Shiki. "We've got Legendary Weapons, so we should use that!"

"No! Those will created something too powerful, destroying us as well!" shouted Rin. "Besides, I think it'll take more than just powerful weapons to break through that barrier."

"There's nothing we can do. Let's head back to Grand Chokmah,' decided Jade. "The military is keeping the Hod data inside the HQ."

:Yeah, but what do we do if it really is Van's replica land?" asked Luke.

Once arriving in Grand Chokmah inside the HQ, they went inside the conference room, where they met up with Sessmann. "Oh, Jade. Things have really gone from bad to worse, huh?" sighed Sessmann.

"Yes, sir. We've learned that the island floating above the Central Ocean may be Hod," explained Jade.

"Ahh, so it's true!"

"So, is that really Hod?' asked Luke.

'Well, it's surrounded by a protective barrier formed by the Planet Storm, so it's impossible to observe from here."

"Then, what lead you to believe it was Hod, sir?' asked Tear.

"It is located exactly where Hod might be in the Outer Lands," said Sessmann.

"If it is Hod, then we can assume it's a replica created by fomicry," said Jade.

'Yes. I doubt it could be anything else."

"Man, when this is over, PLEASE ban fomicry and destroy all data!" pleaded Shiki. "I'm getting pretty sick of hearing 'replica' and 'fomicry!'"

"Yes, anyways, replica data for the entire island was taken before the destruction," explained Sessmann.

"Hence the new Hod," muttered Guy. "Weren't a lot of Seventh Fonons being consumed in that area?"

"Correct. What suggests that all of this was Van's doing," said Natalia.

"But wait, the replicas keep saying it was all Mohs," said Luke.

Suddenly, a soldier burst into the room and shouted, "Sir! Several islands in the Hod archipelago have disappeared! The cause is unknown!"

Everyone was shocked by this news. "What do you think of this, Jade?" asked Sessmann, turning to him.

"Perhaps fonons within the two lands are interferring with one another, causing a hyperresonance," suggested Jade.

"But, wouldn't we hear the huge explosions coming from hyperresonances?" asked Juno.

"Yes, but this case may be different. Hyperresonances don't have to be loud."

"Yes, I imagine that's the case. I'm heading to speak with His Majesty!" told Sessmann before leaving.

"What's happening, Colonel?" asked Anise.

"Let's go see the Kind ourselves. I'll explains things there," said Jade.

While everyone was running towards the palace, they heard a disorted voice. **"Hark, fools who have forgotten the Score!" **

"Is it just me, or did someone or something say something?" wondered Jun.

"That's Moh's voice!" said Anise.

"Huh? Where's it coming from?" asked Luke.

"I don't know. It seems like...the sky," said Jade. "But that's..."

**"I am Mohs, Fon Master of the New Order of Lorelei! Hah hah! Ahahahahahaha!" **

"Mohs, come out you big fat coward!" shouted Shiki.

**"Swallowed by the Qliphoth, shrouded in the miasma, the world today lies in the verge of destruction! And why is that? It is because both Kimlasca and Malkuth have abandoned the Score!" **

"Wrong! It's because you and Van and the other idiots are trying to destroy the world!" shouted Kokia.

**"False messangers have deceived both into ignoring the Score! It is my duty to protect the Score! To establish the New Order of Lorelei! We, the New Order of Lorelei, have created the Glorious Land of Eldrant from the Isle of Hod! From here, we will see that the world once more follows the Score! Ahahahaha! Furthermore, we demand reparations from and the surrender of Kimlasca and Malkuth. If you d-do not accept...these conditions...*cough*...we will...use force! The Order shall dispatch a messanger to both nations. I eagerly await your responses. C-citizens, I say it is y-you duty to r-rise up against a-any who would reject the Score! Justice shall innn Yulia's Score alone! Ahahahahaha!" **

"Has Mohs gone crazy?!" shouted Shiki.

"Moh's mind has already begun to degenerate from the neural contamination," explained Jade.

"Neural contamination?" questioned Luke.

"What's that?" asked Kokia.

"Mohs absorbed many Seventh Fonons without any ability to control them," told Tear.

"Mohs' consciousness has begun to reject the Seventh Fonon," told Jade. "He's losing his capacity for rational thought."

"So that's neural contamination,' muttered Guy, disgusted.

"He still created this preposterous New Order of Lorelei under his own will," reminded Natalia. "His zeal for the Score is beyond all reason."

"I won't allow someone like to destroy the Order Ion tried to renew!" vowed Anise.

"Neither will I! We gotta stop Largo and the others!" agreed Kokia.

"Let's go see the Emperor. Neither he or King Ingobert would give into Mohs' demands," said Luke.

"Yes, I agree," supported Jade. "We should start formulating countermeasures not to prepare for the worse."

Once inside, Cantabile said, "Your Majesty! The islands-"

"I've heard. They said several islands in the Hod archipelago have disappeared," told Peony.

"Yes. We believe it's due to a quasi hyperresonance caused by the replica land interacting with the original," revealed Jade. "The replica land currently expanding around Eldrant is in all likelihood being constructed as replica data is extracted from the world's surface."

"So, for an instant, the newly created replica and the original share the same Seventh Fonons," said Sessmann. "At that time, interference similiar to a hyperresonance take place."

'I'm so lost right now," said Luke rubbing the back of his head.

"In other words, the original land is destroyed as the replica land is created," explained Tear.

"Well then, I guess we'd better stop it soon!" decided Luke.

"Where do you think the fomicry facility creating the replica landmass is?" asked Peony.

"On Eldrant, would be my guess,' answered Jade. "It takes a long time to extract the data from a landmass. We should still be able to stop it."

"Might we leave this matter to you? We have no means of reaching the sky," suggested Peony.

'Of course, we'll do everything in our power," agreed Natalia.

"The Malkuth armed forces will secure land defenses," said a general of Malkuth.

"Kimlascan will aid you in that as well," told Natalia.

"Natalia, why don't you propose that summit about the Score now?" asked Tear.

"Oh, that's right," said Luke suddenly. "Kimlasca, Malkuth, and the Order of Lorelei should all come together. They'll be a lot more effective against the New Order of Lorelei that way."

"Yes, you're right," agreed Natalia. "Perhaps now is the time for a gathering."

"If Your Majesties would grant us your presence, we could also discuss strategies against Eldrant," suggested Jade.

"What are you all suggesting?" asked Peony.

"Guy, explain," ordered Jade.

"Isn't that Natalia's job? Alright, whatever."

After explaining the situation to Peony, he agreed. "Very well. I'll make the time whenever you wish. Is Daath and acceptable location?"

"Yes. I think that would be best," said Natalia.

"King Ingobert is already aware of the situation, right?" asked Juno. "Then that would leave Teodoro."

"Yes. Let's head to Yulia City," suggested Tear.

Once outside, the two teams encountered someone unexpected, Largo.

'So, you were out here," the Black Lion muttered.

"What are you doing here?" growled Jun.

"You certainly took your time," said Natalia. "Not that I was eagered to see you again."

Largo laughed. "Don't be that way. Arietta says she'll meet you in the Cheagle Woods."

"She wants to fight in our woods?" asked Mieu.

"I wonder why there, of all places...' mumbled Luke, confused.

"It's where her mother died," answered Largo.

"Oh yeah, she did get adopted by the Liger Queen," said Cantabile, remembering the story of how Luke and Tear met Jade.

"So, you're her mediator," said Anise, unimpressed.

"Then, if Arietta should lose, you're next in line, correct?" asked Jade.

"No, I'm only here to move things along," said Largo. "And I can't imagine Arietta losing."

_'Oh yeah? We've got a cheagle, two healers, a phoenix, a replica, the Necromancer, four-no, five Legendary Weapon users, and a Fonic Hymn user, so Arietta has an disadvantage,' _thought Shiki.

"Okay! Time to teach that Arietta a lesson!" declared Anise.

'Anise, you okay? You look like you're pushing yourself a bit," asked Luke, concerned.

"Isn't there anyone else you should be worrying about more than me?" asked Anise.

"What? What are you talking about?" asked Luke.

"Yeah, he hasn't realized how badly she was hurt," agreed Guy. "And another person who should be tramatized after killing her closest friend."

"Who?" asked Luke.

"Never mind. You'll figure it out." What Guy was actually trying to describe was both Tear and Ruka. Tear, who was hurt by her brother who was trying to destroy the world and had killed many innocent lives to try to do so. Ruka had killed her own friend in order to get past and escape the HQ and from Van and even concealed her feelings.

"I think it would be best if you dropped my team off in Yulia City," suggested Ruka. "That way, while we talk to Teodoro, you can support Anise as she fights Arietta."

"Yes, I think so too," agreed Tear.

"By the way, what is up? Why does Arietta want to have a duel with Anise to badly?" asked Juno.

"Well, since Ion was killed, Arietta thinks it was Anise's fault, so she challenged a duel for vengeance," explained Luke.

"Oh, I see."

* * *

_In Yulia City... _

Once Luke and the others dropped off Ruka's team, they left for Cheagle Woods. When Ruka's team were about to enter Yulia City's entrance, they saw a young woman in a corner, trembling in fear. Jun ran towards her. "Goodness! Are you alright? Do you need healing?"

Just then, two citizens from Yulia City appeared, and one of them said to the woman, "Come with us."

As soon as the woman and the man were gone, Cantabile asked, "What was that all about?"

"She's a replica," answered the second man. "She probably feld here from Sheridan."

"Fled? Why?" asked Ruka.

"It's been happening a lot recently," explained the man. "People who have died, just show up with no memories of the past. People beign spotted at their own funerals..."

"Which happens to be a natural result of a large-scale replication," finished Cantabile.

"They don't know anything,' continued the man. "Some fell prey to monsters, others just steal things from shops. Many replicas are victims of terrible abuse."

"What?! How could that happen?" gasped Kokia.

"More and more people are learning that living creatures are being replicated," said the man. "Some people think their loved ones died because a replica of them was created. Maybe some did, but a lot are just innocent victims."

'And these newborn replicas can't say a thing to defend themselves," said Cantabile, disgusted.

'Exactly. In the end, we're offering them asylum here. There aren't many places safe from monsters. They have nowhere else to go. But it's not like we have infinite resources. We're as bad a bind as they are."

"Damn it!" cursed Shiki.

Silently, everyone headed in the conference room, where they met up with Teodoro and told him everything that's going on. "I understand. Now that we've lost Fon Master Ion, I am the logical representative to attend the summit," agreed Teodoro.

"That's great!" cheered Felix.

"We should tell King Ingobert and Luke and the rest! The summit can finally begin!" announced Kokia.

"You should all get some rest," offered Teodoro. "My granddaughter and her friends should arrive with the Albiore soon."

"Yes, you are correct," agreed Ruka.

* * *

_The next day... _

Once Luke and the others returned, nobody spoke of the duel, because they knew who had won, and who died. Instead, Ruka and her team explained their conversation with Teodoro, so that lighten things up. Afterwards, everyone ehaded towards Baticul.

Once they arrived in Baticul, they saw more people than usual, and figured that they must be replicas. Then, they just witnessed a man pushing a replica to the ground.

"What are you doing?! Stop it!" shouted Luke as he and the others rushed towards the scene.

"Hey! That thing's a monster! Don't get near it!" argued the man.

"What do you mean a monster?" asked Juno.

"That's my buddy who died two weeks on his way back from a Score reading!" explained the man, scared. "No! M-my buddy's d-dead! T-that thing's an i-imposter! B-but he looked just like him!"

"Calm down! That person is not a monster!" ensured Natalia.

"Okay, fine! But he's still a freak!"

After the man ran away, the replica stood up, and muttered, 'Rem...the Tower of Rem..."

As the replica was walking away, Felix asked, "What's this Tower of Rem?"

"It's the name of an ancient tower that stands in the Qliphoth," answered Tear. "It's from the Dawn Age, part of a plan to travel to another planet, should they fail to create the Outer Lands."

"A-another planet?! Is that even possible?!" exclaimed Luke.

"Supposedly, it was a radical idea, even at the time,' explained Ruka.

"If they couldn't do it in the Dawn Age, it's just a dream for us. We can barely fly," said Guy.

'So thse replicas are trying to reach the Outer Lands through that tower?" asked Anise.

"Even if that's the case, how would they know about the Tower of Rem?' questioned Natalia.

"Maybe they read it in books or someone told them," said Jun.

"No, if one were to implant the memory of the Tower of Rem when they were created...it's unlikely, but not impossible."

"We're not reaching any conclusion here," said Luke. "Let's stop for now and go see the King."

At the entrance of the kingdom, a large crowd started yelling demands and insults and complaints. "Everyone! Please calm down!" yelled Natalia. "I am Natalia! Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear!"

The mere mention of her name quieted everyone down and turned to her. Natalia continued, "Beloved citizens of Kimlasca! I beeseech you to remain calm. Hear what I have to say!"

"Your Highness!" a woman cried. "The miasma! AT thia rate, we're all done for!"

"We are aware of the situation and are doing everything we can to stop the miasma."

"Why don't we just raise the land like before?" asked a man.

"That's not possible! The Outer Lands of the New Order of Lorelei are created by destroying the land we have now!" revealed Natalia. "The appearance of Eldrant has caused several islands in the Central Ocean to disappear! This land will be erased, along with you all in it!"

After hearing that, more people started complaining and crying out in fear. "You all know betetr by now," called Luke. "What good can come from obeying the Score? Yulia's Score never predicted that the Outer Lands would fall into the Qliphoth."

"That's because we didn't obey the Score!" a man shouted.

"What good will come from the Score anyways? A prophecy that only comes ture if you obey is no prophecy at all!" said Ruka. "We can no longer obey the Score."

"I ask you all to please give me just a little more time!" pleaded Natalia. "If...If we cannot come up with a solution in time, we will petition the New Order of Lorelei for help."

"Princess Natalia, we believe in you," said a citizen.

"As long as the miasma goes away, we've got no complaints with His Majesty's rule," agreed a man.

"The miasma has already killed several people! Now replicas?" complained a man. "These weird human things just hang around and root in our territory!"

"We just want to live a normal, peaceful life!" cried a citizen.

After they left, Luke mumbled, "Human things..."

"Luke, they're just upset," ensured Tear. "Once they calm down and get a grip on the situation-"

"I'm fine!...I'm fine..."

Once inside at the throne room, Ingobert was glad to see Luke and the others, especially Natalia. "Oh! Natalia! What the devil happened to Mohs?" asked Ingobert.

"He ate everything in a buffet and thus became a fat monster," answered Shiki. Everyone turned to him. "True story."

"...Anyways, we're looking into that ourselves," replied Natalia.

"Well, at the moment, we can't openly cross him," said Ingobert.

"So, what do you plan to do, Your Majesty?" asked Cantabile.

"We do not intend to give into him, but many people still have faith in the Score," explained Ingobert. "If we were to oppose it, it could lead to violence."

"His Majesty is also working to settle the issues of the replicas," revealed an advisor. "But there are too many to accept as refugees, and the city's public safety is suffering."

"A small riot broke out when a replica went to his own funeral. Several peopel died," revealed Ingobert. "And there's the matter of feeding them all. These replicas are such a headache."

"..." Luke felt horrible after hearing his uncle say that.

"Uncle, I advise you to be more careful with your words," suggested Ruka.

Ingobert, knowing what Ruka meant, assured Luke, "Ah Luke. I'm not talking about you. Don't let it upset you."

"Your Majesty, I propose we work on an allied response from the Malkuth ambassador," suggested one of the advisors.

"Agreed. I leave that to you."

"By the way, Father. All sides have agreed to hold that summit on the Score," reminded Natalia.

"I see. You've become a fine ambassador, Natalia. I'm so proud of you," said Ingobert. "The timing is perfect. All three powers can agree on how the Score is to be handled. I also intend to propose taking joint military action against the New Order of Lorelei."

"That makes sense," muttered Juno. "This world is about to be destroyed because of that replica land."

"That said, any direct attack on Eldrant is precluded by the Planet Storm," told Jade.

"Yes, another headache," sighed Ingobert. "And we'll need to discuss the replica issue as well."

"Is the replica problem really that bad?" asked Natalia.

"It's better than it was. It seems that they're headed towards a place called the Tower of Rem. Many have left already. But between clashes with the citizens and the stress on the economy, they caused such an uproar. They were enough of them for an entire country. And the majority couldn't speak a word. Some people tried to snatch up replicas for untoward purposes."

"Man, that is sick..." muttered Felix, disgusted.

"So there really is no place for replicas," said Luke.

"These problems only arose from a lack of preparedness and infrastructure," told Natalia.

"It's also an emotional matter for many," stated an advisor. "Replicas are copies of the originals."

"In any case, this summit comes first," reminded Ingobert. "Gather the advisors together to formulate Kimlasca's policy. And you all should wait at Duke Fabre's manor until things are settled here."

"Father! Please allow me to participate," requested Natalia.

"Very well," agreed Ingobert.

"Natalia, we're counting on you," said Luke.

"Thank you."

Luke turned to Ingobert. "Your Majesty, we also have a report concerning that other issue."

Ingobert realized what Luke meant, and said, "Come to my chambers later."

* * *

_Later... _

When Luke and his team, including Kokia and Cantabile but except Natalia, went to Ingobert's chambers, Ruka and his team went to buy supplies. When they were going back to the palace, they saw Kokia there.

"Hey, Kokia! Where are the others?" asked Jun.

"Well, they went inside the manor," answered Kokia. "Asch went in there as well. And Rin went with Jade somewhere with the Albiore."

"What's Asch doing here?" asked Juno.

Just then, Ruka saw Asch coming out of the manor. "Asch, what were you doing in there?"

"That's just it. I'm never coming back there," Asch replied before walking away.

"Well, nice to meet you too," said Shiki, annoyed.

"Let's go inside, shall we?" suggested Juno.

"I am not going back in there," said Ruka. "I do not wish to."

'But what about your parents?" asked Kokia.

"I already told Luke I am not going back, so no," said Ruka.

"Oh! Ruka, there's some surprise I want to show you!" exclaimed Juno. He got out a blindfold, and tied it around Ruka.

"What? What is the surprise?" asked Ruka.

"If I tell you, it won't be a surprise, will it?" questioned Juno. He got out a small notebook and wrote something down.

**"Let's hurry and take Ruka inside to see her parents!" **

Everyone literally got the message and dragged Ruka inside the manor. When they saw Luek and the others inside, they quickly wrote down a message before they could say anything.

**"We're dragging Ruka towards her parent's room! Just don't say anything and lead us there!" **

Luke, Guy, and Tear got the message and quietly dragged Ruka towards Luke's parent's room. Once arriving there, Juno took off the blindfold, surprising both Ruka and her parents.

Ruka remained calm and asked, "Why am I here?"

"Surprise!" said Juno. "And we'll leave you alone. We'll meet you in the courtyard!"

"Father, Mother, Ruka's here," ensured Luke. "And we'll leave you alone now, bye!"

Everyone left the room except for Ruka, and her parents. "Ruka, I'm so glad to see you again," said Duke Fabre. But once he took a step towards her, Ruka took a step back, ready to run if neccessary.

"Dear, please be patient with her," assured Susanne.

"You're right." Duke Fabre turned to Ruka. "...Ruka, how are you?"

"Fine, thank you for asking," said Ruka.

"Alright...did Luke give you the message I requested him?"

"Yes he did. He told me how sorry you are," said Ruka. "I presume he told you what I replied back, right?"

"Yes. But, at least listen to what I have to say, alright?"

"Very well,' agreed Ruka, nodding her head. Her parents couldn't figure out if she was really calm, or if it was all just an act.

"I am so, so sorry for trying to force you to do things you don't want to. I began thinking very hard after you opposed me," said Duke Fabre. "I realized, perhaps you were right. At that time, I wouldn't hesitate to kill Luke because he was a replica. But now, I can't. Perhaps I am a coldhearted person like you said. I know, you probably can't forgive me, but I'll ask for your forgiveness one last time."

"...Alright," said Ruka.

Duke Fabre was shocked. His daughter just accepted it, just like that? Wihtout a second thought? "But...why?"

"Because you have acknowledged your mistake and are trying to learn from it, just like what Luke did. Look at him, he has changed from his experience in Akzeriuth. That is why I have forgiven you. However, I am still not coming back here."

"But Ruka, what about your 'condition?'" asked Susanne, worried.

"Do not worry, Mother. I have a bit more that can last for a few weeks," replied Ruka. "Besides, you should worry about yourself from now on. I will not come back here, so this is goodbye."

"Just, promise me you will be careful,' said Susanne. "May I...hug you?"

"Of course," agreed Ruka. She let her own mother embrace her, and looked at her father. "You may too, Father."

Immediantly, her own father embraced her as well. As soon as the embracing was done, Ruka turned around and said, "Farewell, Father and Mother."

With that said, Ruka opened the exit out, and closed the door.

* * *

**Hope: And we're done for today!**

**Kokia: *cries* That was...so tragic! The family reunion!**

**Hope: I know, but read and review!**


	34. The Tower of Rem, and an ally returns!

**Hope: Okay! The new chapter is now up!**

**Shiki: Well, that was early as usual!**

**Hope: Yes! Ruka, do the disclaimer!**

**Ruka: Mage of Hope does not own Tales of the Abyss. **

* * *

About a week or so later, Natalia and Jade, along with Cantabile, returned to the manor, they announced that the two nations finally agreed to stop the Planet Storm. They all decided to head to Daath for the formal summit, which they would be taking the Albiore. However, Cantabile revealed the only reason she traveled with Jade was to retrieve a certain something, Ruka's team asked her what it is, but she said it's a surprise.

Once at the entrance of Baticul, they encountered Spinoza, who seemed out of breath. "Ah! I was afraid I'd missed you!"

'What's going on? What are you doing all the way out here?" asked Luke.

"So, you've left the neutralization of the miasma to Asch?" asked Spinoza.

'Wait, what?" asked Jade.

"Asch came by just a bit ago, asking how to neutralize the miasma with hyperresonance," explained Spinoza.

'Asch?! But why?!" asked Natalia.

"That jerk...what is he thinking?" muttered Luke.

"I did some calculations at his request for the likelihood of the plan succeeding, but..."

"There simply aren't enough Seventh Fonons to make it work,' finished Jade. "With Lorelei asleep, there wouldn't be enough even if the Planet Storm was active. And even if there were enough..."

"No one could endure it,' finished Spinoza. "The fonon bond would break, the fonons would separate, and the person would die."

"Don't tell me Asch was fully aware of that," said Natalia.

"Yes, I tried to stop him, but he was insistent," said Spinoza.

"But what about the ten thousand Seventh Fonists he needed to sacrifice?" asked Luke.

"What?!" exclaimed Shiki. This is the first time he and the others heard of this.

"He'll use the replicas," answered Jade.

"Oh yeah," said Cantabile, understanding. "The Seventh Fonon is used to bond a replica's atomic particles. They could be used as a substitute for the Seventh Fonists."

"He has the Sword of Lorelei as am amplifer as well,' added Jade.

'That idiot!" shouted Luke. "He plans to kill himself, and take all of the replicas with him?!"

"What the hell is he thinking now, after all that talk abotu not wanting to die?" questioned Guy.

"Luke, you have to stop him!" cried Natalia. "We can't let him do something like this!"

"I know."

'Where is he now?" asked Anise.

"If he's planning on using the replicas' Seventh Fonon, then he's probably at the Tower of Rem," suggested Tear.

'So, where's that?" asked Jun.

"In the Qiubi Peninsula," answered Tear. "It was part of the Qliphoth, but now it should be at the tip of the Rugnica continent."

'Alright, let's go get Asch!" said Luke.

"You guys take the Albiore, I already got a flying machine too," said Cantabile.

'So that was the surprise!" exclaimed Shiki. "Where is it?"

When they got outside, they saw not only the Albiore, but another flying machine almost the shape of the Albiore, only it was entirely metal. "Ta da!~" said Cantabile.

"Whoa! Where did you get this?" asked Shiki.

"In Daath. I liked fon machines, so I secretly made a flaying aircraft without telling anyone," said Cantabile. "When I got to Daath, I finally finished on the works. I thought this would be the emergency Albiore. I call it, 'the Albiore 4.'"

"Why not Albiore 3?" asked Felix.

"Because ther'es already an Albiore 3," reminded Jade.

"Who's flying this aircraft anyways?" asked Guy.

"Your truly!" said Cantabile.

"You can fly an aircraft?" asked Ruka.

"Of course! I studied stuff like this in case it was needed! Now hop on!"

Soon, the two aircrafts, the Albiore 2 and Albiore 4 flew towards the Tower of Rem. Once inside, it was indeed a big tower, but furthermore, there were many replicas standing in the elevator.

"So many replicas!" said Natalia, astonished.

"Do you see the look in their eyes?" asked Tear. Everyone took a closer look, and realized there was no light in them.

"Yeah...there's no life in them," said Guy.

"Luke, I can't believe these people are the same as you," commented Anise, turning to Luke.

"It's like they have no individual identity," said Tear.

"It's forced programming," explained Jade. "Replicas come into the world like babies. They don't even know how to walk. If you implant that basic degree of knowledge, this is what you get."

"I think I'm going to be sick. What the hell are replicas, anyways?!" asked Luke, looking like he was about to throw up.

"Oh, it's you kids! Nice timing!" said a familiar voice. Everyone looked and saw Noir coming down from the stairs.

"Hey! She's one of those guys that tried to get us to pay money for the password back in Chesedonia!" said Shiki. "What was their gang name...?"

"The Dark Wings," reminded Luke. "Anyways, what are you doing here?"

'Asch hired us, dear. Remember?" reminded Noir.

'So Asch really is here!" said Natalia.

"Yeah. He's planning some mass suicide with the replicas to erase the miasma," revealed Noir. "My partners are going after Asch now. You kids go look for him, too. Tell him not to do anything stupid."

"Got it," agreed Luke. "Let's take the elevator up."

Just when they were about to move, the elevator doors closed, and the elevator holding the replicas started moving up. "Oh no! It closed!" said Anise.

"This isn't good. Isn't there another way up?" muttered Jade.

'There are the stairs," reminded Ruka.

"Well, shall we see how far we can get on those stairs?" suggested Luke.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Did you not see how tall this tower is?" said Guy, shocked.

"Waiting here won't get us anywhere," said Tear.

"Besides, the stairs may be our only way up," added Ruka.

"And there may be other entrances to the elevator up," said Natalia.

"...Fine. If all the girls are up for it, I guess I can't complain," sighed Guy, rubbing the back of his head casually.

Jade sighed. "This is rough on us folks."

"Some soldier you are," muttered Luke, annoyed.

"Tell me about it," agreed Jun and Felix.

Several minutes later, the two teams saw York and Urushi in the next floor. "Where is Asch?" asked Luke to the other two members of the Dark Wings.

'So you all came to look for him too," said York.

'We ain't seen him," said Urushi.

'Asch...what's pushing him to sacrifice himself?" muttered Natalia, worried.

"Well, Princess, I'd think that would be you," suggested York. "Asch doesn't want you or your kindgom to sink into the miasma."

'And he doesn't think his death will make Natalia suffer too? What an idiot," groaned Guy.

"Ooh! This just proves that he loves Natalia!~" teased Kokia.

"Yeah, and he keeps saying how there's no time," reminded Urushi. "He was saying how he was going to die anyways, so he might as well take the miasma with him."

"I don't know what he's getting at, but I can't just sit by and watch it happen," said York, determined to stop Asch.

"All this after saying he wasn't ready to die...he really is an idiot!" said Luke.

"He must already be higher up," said Jade.

"You're right. Let's hurry!"

In the next floor, Ruka's team saw a familiar face, someone who was supposed to be dead. Wait...no...it really is-

"Gino!" cried out Kokia, Shiki, Jun, Juno, and Cantabile. Gino looked a bit different. He was wearing armor, but now the Oracle Knight's armor, and looked more like the knight in shining armor like in fairy tales.

"Hey, I thought you said you killed him," Guy said to Ruka, who was confused.

"What are you doing here, Gino?" asked Ruka. "And how did you survive my attack?"

"Well, I just dodged out of the way using all of my strength," told Gino. "Plus, I knew something was up in the Tower of Rem, so I went here and saw you all."

"I can't believe you're still alive!" cried Shiki. "All of us thought you were dead!"

"I'm sorry,' apologized Gino. "But right now isn't the time. Luke? The elevator right here, so go on ahead."

"Okay, thanks Gino!" thanked Luke as he and his group ran past Gino and into the elevator, which lead them straight up.

"The rest is up to you guys," said Gino.

"How can you say that after you betrayed Ruka-no, the rest of us?!" asked Felix. "You might be associating with the enemy and pretending to be on our side!"

"What are you saying?" asked Shiki.

"Do not try to pretend you forgot what you did, Gino," said Ruka coldly.

"I actually agree with Felix and Ruka,' said Cantabile.

"Oh, and Teacher? I already knew you were Cantabile the whole time," said Gino.

"How did you-ah, I see. You were with the Oracle Knights. So what Ruka said was true."

"Yes, I'm sorry to deceive you," apologized Gino.

"I still cannot trust you!" said Juno.

'Neither can I! You died twice, and you came back twice! I bet the first time you were supposedly 'dead,' you told us a lie, right?" asked Kokia.

Gino sighed. "Yes, you're right. I only ripped a bit of my scarf and dropped my rusty dagger to make you guys beleive I was dead, when really, I had to go back with the Oracle Knights."

"But why? Why did you have to go back with the Oracle Knights? Why did you support Van's ideal?" asked Ruka.

"It's not that," sighed Gino. "I never did supported Van's ideal. You see, I had my Score reading when I was young, and it said that I had to join the Oracle Knights. I didn't want to, and kept my Score reading a secret, until Mohs foudn out. He then kidnapped my family, and ordered me to join the Oracle Knights, so I had no choice. I had to kill people too, and train under a harsh envionment! Every day was Hell for me! But I had to do it for my family and-I'm sorry!"

While Gino was explaining everything, he was crying and even fell to his knees. Everyone felt sympathy for him. Nobody who acted like that could lie, especially someone like Gino.

"And...*sniff* when I found out that Ruka was being held hostage...I rescued her. But then, Mohs found out and ordered me to fight her!" Gino continued to explain while crying. "I-I didn't wan to! I...I only wanted to injure her a little as possibly as I can, but I was too consumed by anger, and I took all that anger out on Ruka! Then, I let her stab me! I'm Sorry, Ruka! I used the last three Command Seals to help you escape! I'm really sorry!"

"..." Ruka didn't say anything, but her bangs were covering her eyes.

"Damn it...so Gino is a victim of Mohs too..." muttered Shiki. "And I didn't realize it sooner!"

Cantabile placed a hand on Shiki's shoulder and assured him, "Nobody knew. We couldn't have known."

"If you want to make up for it, stand up," ordered Ruka.

"Hey, Ruka! What are you planning to do?!" exclaimed Kokia.

"Please, everyone be quiet and watch," ordered Ruka. Gino nodded and stood up. He thought, maybe as punishment for forcing her to beleive she killed him, she might do the real thing here and now. Well, he probably deserved it.

**POW! **With all of her strength, Ruka punched Gino right between the eyes, making him see stars for a second and stumble back a little. "Ow!" he cried, clutching his nose.

"Your punishment is to live," said Ruka. "Live to your fullest. That is your punishment. Right?"

Shiki sighed in relief. "Yeah." He walked over to Gino and punched him in the face.

"Ouch!" groaned Gino when he fell to the ground.

"That's your punishment for leaving us twice!" shouted Shiki.

Next came Kokia. However, she held out her hand and smiled nicely. "Um...thank you, Kokia,' thanked Gino, takign her hand.

**POW! **As soon as he got up, Kokia punched him in the face too, but much harder than Shiki and Ruka, causing Gino to fall down again. "Ow..."

"Gino. Please stand up," ordered Cantabile, with an evil smile in her face. While the others but Gino stepped away, Gino had to do as Cantabile said, or he could be in huge trouble.

Just as expected, Cantabile got out her guns, and started firing them at Gino's feet, making him dance all over the floor. "Ow! Ouch! Eek! Ow! Eek!"

"There," said Cantabile sweetly before blowing the smoke out of her guns. She had done this for about half an hour, and Gino was already tired.

"Don't forget about me!" said Felix. He began pecking at Gino, and Gino allowed it, though he tried to endure the pain, which was very little.

"Gino?" called Jun. He lifted up his leg, and-

"Oh man!" said Shiki, laughing.

"Eh, it'll fade over time," said Cantabile.

"Ew, gross!" exclaimed Kokia.

"Now, Heal!" said Juno, lifting up his staff, and healing Gino's wounds he received just a moment ago when he got beat up by everyone.

"Thanks Juno. But I thought you would attack me too."

'Oh, don't be silly!" reassured Juno. "I could not, because that would be a sin against Yulia!"

"Well, at least someone spared me," muttered Gino.

"Gino, what happened to your parents now?" asked Ruka.

"I freed them," said Gino. "Then, they took me to some healers and they saved me in time. Afterwards, I headed towards the Tower of Rem-"

**BOOM! **Everyone was surprised when they heard a huge explosion. "What the hell was that?!" asked Shiki.

"I don't know!" said Gino.

"It came from Luke and the others!" said Juno. "We must hurry!"

When Ruka's reunited team entered the other elevator and zoomed right up, they saw Luke and his friends. "What happened?! What was with that explosion?" asked Kokia.

"Well, Dist tried to kill every replica here," explained Jade.

"Man! Doesn't that guy ever give up?!" complained Shiki.

"However, we finally sent Dist away in the sky, thus killing him in an explosion. Then, Asch came and decided to give the replicas a decision before he left."

"So Asch was here," said Ruka.

"We gotta chase after Asch!" said Luke. "Then, we have to convince him to stop this insane plan!"

When the two teams exited out of the Tower of Rem, they met up with the Dark Wings again. "We were waiting for you," said Urushi.

"What are you guys doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Asch?" asked Cantabile.

'We're taking Asch back to Daath," answered Urushi.

"We can't stop him by ourselves. You've got to help dissuade him," begged York.

'We're leaving you behind!" told Noir before she and the rest of the Dark Wings left.

"I guess all we can do now is chase him down and try to reason with him," sighed Luke. "Even if we do get rid of the miasma, we still need to free Lorelei. I think we need the original's power to do that. We need Asch."

"...Luke, do you sincerely believe that?" asked Jade.

"Huh? Yeah, of course."

"Colonel? Is something wrong?" asked Anise.

"...No, it's nothing."

"Anyways, let's hurry up and chase Asch," reminded Felix. "He's going to Daath, right? Let's get moving!"

* * *

_At Daath..._

Once arriving in Daath, the two teams decided to check the cathedral, where they found Emperor Peony, King Ingobert, and Teodoro inside. "Ah, it's you! I was just reading Asch's letter," said Peony.

"A letter from Asch?! Was he here?! Did you see where he went?!" asked Luke frantically.

"He said he was looking for the Jewel of Lorelei. He headed towards the Sephiroth in the cathedral," answered Teodoro.

"What did the letter say?" asked Natalia.

"That he found a way to neutralize the miasma. In exchange for the replicas' help, he asks that we provide them with refuge," explained Ingobert.

"That jerk...figures he would leave out the part about him dying..." muttered Luke.

"What going on?" asked Peony.

"Guy, please explain the situation," ordered Jade.

"Me again? Fine, whatever. You see..."

After Guy explained everything, Teodoro exclaimed angrily, "What is Asch thinking? A mass suicide with thousands of replicas is absurd!"

"You won't permit it, will you?" asked Anise, wanting to hear the words, 'yes.' "It's totally out of the question, right?"

"Replica or not, we cannot sacrifice so many lives so easily," told Ingobert. "But..."

"Father! There is no 'but!'" argued Natalia.

"Jade, you have nothing to say about all of this?" asked Peony.

"...The only alternative I can imagine is even crueler," told Jade finally.

"Colonel, you can't mean-!" said Tear, startled.

"...Me?" asked Luke, pointing to himself. Everyone got the message. Jade wanted Luke to take Asch's place and die with the replicas.

Guy angrily grabbed Jade by the collar. "You bastard! You're going to tell Luke to die in Asch's place?!"

"That's horrible!" Natalia agreed with Guy. "I could never agree to such a thing! I want both Luke AND Asch to live!"

"Of course, I feel the same way,' admitted Jade calmly. "However, the miasma has gone through all hopes of remedy."

"I..." muttered Luke, so lost and confused.

"Stop it, all of you! Stop pushing Luke like this!" shouted Tear. "You all know he's still struggling to find his worth! Don't make him choose so casually!"

"My apologies. Tear, you're absolutely right," agreed Jade.

"...Please, give me some time to think," said Luke.

* * *

Later, Luke talked with his friends, and they still said they didn't want him to die. Though it was supposed to give him some relief, it only made it worse somehow. Therefore, he decided to talk to Ruka's friends.

He walked up to Shiki. "Shiki?" he asked.

"...Yeah?" asked Shiki.

"I need your opinion, should I give up my life, or not?" asked Luke.

"...I don't know what to say, Luke. Yeah, I know nothing about you, except that you're Ruka's big brother, and that you're a replica. But even so, I don't want people to die. There was a time when I wanted some bad people to die, but now I've changed. Sorry, I can't really give you a straight answer."

"It's fine," assured Luke.

A few minutes later, he met up with Kokia, Gino, and Jun. "Guys?" he called. "I know we don't know much, but what do you think I should do?"

"...Well, even though I don't know much, I don't want you to die," said Kokia.

"I would never ask anyone to die! Even if it's a bad person!" said Gino.

"Neither would I," added Jun. "Sorry, I can't give any advice, but I can tell you that if you die, your loved ones will suffer, even Ruka. Even though she won't hide it, she'll really be upset. And be careful with her too."

"Yeah, in that kind of situation, I would ask you not to die, and just take care of her," said Kokia.

"You're probably right," said Luke, feeling more guilty.

In the upper levels, Luke found Juno and Cantabile. "Guys? I-"

"That decision is up to you," said Juno. "Tell me, what do you want to do, Luke?"

"I...I want to stop the miasma, but I don't want me or Asch to die..." said Luke honestly.

"I se...I'm sorry Luke. I cannot help you in this kind of situation. But whatever choice you make, know that at least I will support you. May Yulia shine with you."

"Thanks, Juno," thanked Luke, feeling a bit relieved. "What about you Cantabile?"

"...I wish this was Van who was doing it," snapped Cantabile a little. "He...he was the one who caused this. That man is too persistent! He even caused the deaths of thousands!"

"...I know. But I helped out too."

"I know that," said Cantabile. "Looks, whatever decision you make, it's up to you. Though lots of people will be sadden if you make one of the two choices. Even if you or Asch dies, people will be sad."

"...I know."

Once he arrived in the library, he didn't find Tear, but rather, Ruka. They didn't talk much during the journey, but whenever they talked, he would be the first to start the conversation, but not once had Ruka ever started a conversation. Ever day, she would train or read books. It was good that she was doing that, but it would also be good if she talked with her friends.

Luke wondered if Ruka really hated him or not. In that last conversation in Keterburg, Ruka revealed why and how she changed. And it all started with Luke. Luke still felt guilty about that, but Ruka said she never hated him for it. That just makes Luke wonder if she was lying or not.

"Ruka," called Luke. Ruka turned to him, looking emotionless as always. Luke was sued to that expression, but it still hurted him.

"Have you made up your mind?" asked Ruka.

"Yeah. But even so, I'm scared. I don't want to die. But I don't want Asch or anyone else to die either," said Luke. "Tell me, how can you stay calm and determined, in a situation like this? Or, are you just pretending?"

"It is not an act,' replied Ruka. "Besides, staying calm and determined is the only thing I can do. At least one person has to stay calm, and that has to be me. I am the tactician of this group, so it is my responsibility to see this through."

"...Okay. Ruka, this may seem like a cruel question, but, what would you do if you were in my situation?"

"I would not hesitate to die along with the replicas," answered Ruka.

"Won't you feel scared?"

"No, and I am not lying. I have experienced events like this. Fighting against monsers, bandits, enemies. Wondering who is going to die today, those things," answered Ruka.

"But-! What about Mother and Father?! And the rest of your friends?!" asked Luke, now shouting.

"Luke, stay calm," said Ruka. "As for them, I know someone will take care of them."

"You don't know that!" yelled Luke. He was so upset right now, he was taking all his agony and other emotions on Ruka. "Damn it! Why?! If you were in my state, why would you die?! Why are you acting like you know everything?!"

"Luke, please calm down-"

"Answer me! Please! I'm so confused!"

"I am, Luke. But first, you must-"

"Seriously! Back in Keterburg, when I asked you why you changed, why don't you hate me?! Or, is it because you can't?! I-I'm scared! I know I'm being selfish, but I have to know!"

"Know what exactly?"

"I don't know! Damn it! Why don't you hate me?! Why are you acting this way?! I-I want the real Ruka! Not some emotionless person who's always calm about killing and dying! Honestly, you have no idea how everyone's feeling right now, and I don't want them to feel that way! And yet here you are, all calm and saying she's ready to die! How can you say that?!"

"You don't know a _damn _thing."

Ruka's voice, which was filled in coldness and anger, literally shocked Luke. He never heard her speak that coldly before. Ruka relaxed her shoulders and answered, "I apologize for speaking that way. Anyways, you heard from the others, right? They are all trying to stop you. If they are trying to stop you, it shows how much they care for you. Look, just calm down."

"But Ruka..." started Luke. That voice that belonged to Ruka, it sounded as if Ruka truly hated him, as if she wanted to rip him apart. Was it all an illusion? A dream? Whatever it was, it scared Luke, even if it was for a second.

Then, Ruka gently pushed Luke into a chair, and started gently ruffling his head. "It is alright. Please do not lose your cool. I understand it must be hard on you, but you must stay calm. If not, you might as well go on a rampage. Just remember you have friends here."

Then, everyone else enters the library, and Guy called, "Luke, Thie rMajesties are calling for you."

"Alright. Come on, Ruka. Let's go," offered Luke.

"Okay."

As the two teams headed towards the chapel, Natalia noticed Asch leaving. "Asch!" she called out.

Asch noticed them and walked towards them. "Did you really follow me all the way from the tower?" asked Asch.

"Yes," answered Ruka.

"Are you really set on dying?" asked Luke.

"That's not important. I looked around every Sephiroth and still couldn't find the Jewel of Lorelei. We can't free Lorelei like this. You look for the Jewel!"

"You idiot! How dare you say it's not important whether you die or not?! Even if we do find the Jewel, we can't free Lorelei if you're not around!" argued Luke.

"I'm the idiot? What use is a replica if you can't take my place in a time like this?" argued back Asch.

"Do not say it like that!" shouted Ruka.

"You stay out of this!" shouted back Asch to Ruka. Ruka was surprised, but kept quiet. Asch turned back to Luke. "Do it, Luke! Take my place!"

"Asch, wait!" said Luke, grabbing a hold of Asch's shoulder. "We can't afford you to-No, I don't want you to die!"

Asc then pushes Luke to the ground, and as he tires to get up, Asch draws his sword at him. "Enough!"

'Asch..."

"You know there is no other way, so shut up!"

"Then...then I'll do it! I'll disappear in your place!" declared Luke.

"Luke?!" cried Tear, shocked.

"Don't be stupid!" yelled Guy.

That statement Luke said only made Asch more angry. "Disappear in my place?! You piece of-"

Asch raised up his sword and tries to hit Luke, but Luke unsheath his own sword to block. Once the two swords collided, a small hyperresonance occured.

"Stop! We're trying to destroy the miasma here, not Daath!" shouted Jade.

"Listen to me!" said Asch. "You ate my whole existence! That's why I'm going to do this!"

"Asch! Is there really no other way?" asked Natalia. "I-we want you to live! I'm begging you, please stop this!"

"It's not like I want to die. There is no other way," corrected Asch.

After Asch left, Luke stood up and cried, "I can't! I can't lose him!"

"Luke!" Guy punched Luke hard enough that he falls to the ground.

"Oww..." groaned Luke, rubbing his bruised cheek.

"If you die, you won't be able to feel me punch you anymore," scowled Guy. "So drop this stupid idea right now."

"Guy...I'm sorry," apologized Luke as he gets up. "I've made up my mind. I'm scared, but I've...made up my mind."

"So you're just going to disappear like Ion?" asked Anise.

"If you've truly made up your mind, then I won't stop you. But we should report to the summit efore leaving for the Tower of Rem," suggested Jade.

"Everyone...I'm sorry..." mumbled Luke.

Once meeting with Their Majesties, Luke told them, "I'll do it. I'll give up my life to neutralize the miasma."

"You won't reconsider?" asked Ingobert quietly.

"No, sir."

"No. Next to none at all," answered Jade.

"So that leaves us...to command you to die?" asked Teodoro.

"Grandfather!" cried Tear.

"You know, you don't have to put it like that!" said Shiki.

"Yeah, don't make the situation worse than it already is!" said Kokia.

"At this rate, all of us will die," explained Teodoro. "There was talk of placing our hopes on the replica land on the New Order of Lorelei. But I can't imagine that they would welcome all citizens of Auldrant openly."

"Hate me if you will," said Peony. "I'll understand if you think me inhuman. But we are charged with the protection of our subjects."

"To tell the truth, I...I am against this," said Ingobert hesitantly. "But there appears to be no alternative. Will you do this for us, Luke?"

"...Yes, sir."

"It's ironic," said Teodoro. "The Tower of Rem was built at the center of a mining town in the Qiubi Peninsula. If Luke succeeds, he'll have fufilled the Score."

Everyone was surprised at this, then remembered the Score Ion read for them. "ND2018, The young scion of Lorelei's power shall bring his people to the miner's city," reminded Jade.

"There, the youth will turn power into calamity and be a weapon of Kimlasca, destroying himself and the city," finished Anise.

"It's just like Van said," spoke Guy. "Deviations are as nothing before the Score..."

"Stop it!" cried Tear, turning away.

"If you eliminate the miasma, this summit will have also resolved the last of its issues," told Peony. "Aside from the miasa, we've agreed to an alliance, to military action against Eldrant, and to halting the Planet Score."

"Yes. With this, the summit is officially over," finished Teodoro.

"But there's no need to rush," assured Ingobert. "If you decided to run...know that we will not pursue you."

"...I am sorry," apologized Peony.

* * *

_At the Tower of Rem... _

Once reaching the top of the tower, they saw thousands of replicas all around. "Looks like Asch isn't here yet," said Luke.

"Look!" cried Juno. He pointed to a injured replica being treated by the Mary replica.

"What happened to her?" asked Tear.

"She's one of us, chased out of a city and treated like a slave before coming to this tower," answered Mary emotionlessly. "Why have you come? Are you the one who will walk the path of death for us?"

"You intend to give up your lives to erase the miasma?" asked Natalia.

"We realized that there is no other way,' answered Mary. "No, we decided it is what we must do."

"You're being persecuted by the originals, just like he is. Yet you'll still disappear for them?" asked Guy.

"This is not for the originals. It is so our many brethern who have not yet made it here can find a place to live. A new nation will arise from our corpses. Do you not desire our deaths as well?"

"I...' spoke Luke hesitantly.

"I told you I'd do it! Why are you here?" shouted a familiar voice. Everyone turned to see Asch.

"Asch! I told you, I'll-"

"Replicas! I am the one who will die with you! Come!" ordered Asch.

As everyone replica was walking towards Asch, Natalia shouted, "Asch! Stop this foolishness!"

"Listen to her, Asch!" agreed Luke. "Stop!"

'Stop telling me what to do! Get out of here!" yelled Asch. "You're a replica, too. If you stay here, you'll be caught up in the reaction and disappear! Who's going to free Lorelei if that happens?!"

"You can free Lorelei! I'm going to do this!" argued Luke.

"Do you want to die that badly?!"

"No! I'm the same as you! I don't want to die!" reasoned Luke. "But I'm a replica! I'm weaker! I couldn't even receive the Jewel to free Lorelei! It needs you, not me. The one who dies here should be the one unneeded! Me!"

"That's enough!" hollered Asch. "'Unneeded?!' I did not have everything stolen from me by someone 'unneeded!' Don't insult me!"

As Asch holds up the Sword of Lorelei, Luke runs over and tries to take it from him. "Let go of me!" grunted Asch.

"No! I can't let you die!" shouted Luke. When he grasped the handle of the Sword of Lorelei, the sword started to glow.

"What the...? The sword's reacting? Is the Jewel nearby?" questioned Asch.

Luke then kicks Asch away, and when Asch tries to run towards him, Jade grabs him from behind. "Let go!"

"I agree with Luke," said Jade calmly. "If we must choose one, it should be the original."

Tear looks scared and on the verge of tears. "Luke! Stop!"

"Everyone! Give me your lives! I'm...I'm going with you!" ordered Luke.

As Tear is running towards Luke, she's stopped by Guy, who holds her back. "Guy...thanks..."

"...You stupid bastard."

Luke then stabbed the Sword of Lorelei into the ground and the replicas start to glow. The miasma started to distort, forming some sort of whirlwind around the tower. Jade cried, "The Seventh Fonons that had gathered are dissipating! The miasma won't be neutralized!"

"The Jewel! The Jewel's power to disperse is interferring!" shouted Asch. "Damn it! That idiot just didn't realize he had it! Could he be more of a nuisance?!"

Asch runs to where Luke is and places his hand on the sword. As both are holding the Sword of Lorelei, they began to glow. "Asch?!" cried Luke, surprised.

"Don't worry. I have no intention of dying with you," ensured Asch. "I'm just going to give your hyperresonance some power. You can disappear by yourself!"

"Thanks...Asch..."

Soon, the miasma started disappearing, and a clear blue sky replaced the miasma, meaning it worked. Luke and Asch were unconscious and laying on the ground.

As the two started to wake up, Mary reminded, "Remember your promise. Give the surviving replicas a place to live. In return for our lives."

"I, Princess Natalia of Kimlasca, swear on my life that I will fufill that promise," swore Natalia.

"As do I," vowed Guy. " We won't abandon the replicas, in memory of your sacrifice, like that of my sister."

"M-me too. You're just like Ion, after all," agreed Anise.

As Mary fades away, Luke and Asch get up. "I'm alive? Why?" muttered Luke.

"Thank goodness!" sighed Tear in relief. "I thought you were going to disappear!"

A sudden flash appeared, a some sort of red jewel appear in Luke's hands. "W-what's this?"

"The Jewel of Lorelei," answered Asch.

"This is...how? I thought you said you couldn't find it anywhere!" said Anise, astonished.

"This idiot accepted it from Lorelei just fine!" said Asch, annoyed. "He just happened to absorb the fonons that compose it into his body. He was so stupid he didn't realize it until his body began to disintegrate."

As Asch turns to leave, Natalia cried, "Wait! Where are you going?! We have the Key now! We can go together!"

"If we were together, the God Generals would come after us," corrected Asch. "I'll act as my own until we locate Van and are reasy to release Lorelei."

After Asch left using the elevator, Shiki said, "Wait, you had the Jewel of Lorelei, and we had to travel half of the world to look for something we already had?!"

"Y-yeah, sorry about that," apologized Luke.

"You're totally getting responsibility for making us go all over the place when you had it," complained Cantabile.

Jade called, "Luke. You used a level of power that should have destroyed you. I'm extremely concerned. Please, get a medical examination in Belkend."

"R-right."

* * *

**Hope: Whew! Long chapter, but I'm done! Please read and review!**


	35. Natalia's true father

**Hope: Hi! This chapter is up!**

**Shiki: Ah man! The story's almost over!**

**Hope: Don't worry! A sequel will come!**

**Jun: When?**

**Hope: Obviously not now! Anyways, do the disclaimer, why don't ya?**

**Jun: Mage of Hope doesn't own Tales of the Abyss. **

* * *

After Luke's examination in Belkend, they learned that he had his blood fonons a bit low, and everyone was relieved, except for Mieu Jade, and Luke himself, which those three looked troubled for some reason. Then, they headed back to Belkend, which everyone decided to take a day off before seeing the king tommorow. Ruka and her team chose to stay in the inn while Luke and his group stayed in the mansion.

That night, Ruka told her group, "I am going out for a little while."

"Why? It's raining outside," told Felix.

"I will be fine," assured Ruka. "It is raining a little bit, but I should be fine."

"Okay, be careful," said Kokia, who was reading a book.

After Ruka had left the inn, it started pouring hard, but she didn't care. She was too focused on something else to even notice the rain. There wasn't a soul in sight at this hour, so Ruka was all alone.

She started thinking about what she had said to Luke, when she told him that he didn't know a damn thing about her. She was angry, angry that Luke was pushing all his emotions onto her, angry because she had to be the one to comfort him, and angry that Luke didn't even consider her. No, in that situation, she didn't think it was about her. Yet, it still angered and hurted her, but she will never tell Luke. She will let him figure it out.

Ruka clutches her fists and tries to regain control of herself, but she couldn't stop shaking. It wasn't because she was cold in the rain, but because she was shaking in anger, any kind of emotions she had bottled up. In a few moments, she managed to calm down.

Then, she heard a soft thump on the ground, then turned around and saw a familiar spiky green-haired boy. Ruka started to reach for her sword, but realized she left it in the inn. "Answer me, what are you doing here, Sync?" asked Ruka.

"What are you saying? Please don't hurt me," spoke Sync, imitating Ion's voice.

"That does not work on me. Fon Master Ion is dead," said Ruka. "And how dare you imitate the dead..."

"Well, good evening to you too, milady," said Sync, placing a hand over his heart and then bowing. "And isn't it past your bedtime, little girl?"

"Answer me, what are you doing here, Sync?" asked Ruka again.

"Always too serious, I see. Fine, I'm here with Largo as his 'protecter.' He's some emissary for the New Order of Lorelei. Supposedly, he's suppsoed to meet up with Kind Ingobert tommorow. Now, tell me. How did you escape?"

"An...ally helped me," answered Ruka.

"Who?"

"Someone who betrayed Mohs."

"Sorry, you gotta be more specific," said Sync.

"Tell me, why do you hate Fon Master Ion? He did nothing of the sort to gain your hatred," questioned Ruka.

"Oh, you're still calling him Fon Master even after he's dead?" Sync laughed bitterly. "Well, to answer your question, I hate him because everyone else cared for him, unlike us trash, who were supposed to be thrown away! How can you argue about that, huh?!"

"I cannot."

"See? You can't! You're not a replica like me! You've got a family, past, and an existence! You've lived through more experiences more than me!"

"You are correct," spoke Ruka emotionessly. "I am not a replica, I am me. However, I wish to ask another question. Why lead Van into making his false utopia? One where we are going to destroy soon? Do you not realize he is just using you, along with everyone else?"

"I don't care if Van or anyone else is using me, as long as I've got a purpose, since I was never supposed to be born!"

"And that purpose is to destroy the world?"

"Exactly! Everyone can just die! I'm tired of this world anyways, so everyone might as well die!"

'...I see," said Ruka, gathering water fonons, since the rain has lots. "In that case, I can put you out of your misery right now."

"Oh, so we are going to fight," said Sync, amused. "Oh, and before we fight, I've got a question."

"Which is?"

"Why do you act as if you know everything?"

That question caught Ruka off guard, but she asked, "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb! You just act all calm and emotional, like a robot! Always agreeing on the good stuff and not hesitating to kill. Man, it's like you have no will of your own."

"No, I have willpower inside of me."

"Sure you do!" scoffed Sync. "But let me tell you something. Didn't you realize this world decides who's the ruler of it? Many people had terrible lives, but why? Because the ruler of this world is the Score. My suffering thrives me to destroy the Score, even if it means destroying the world. Even though people follow the Score, they still suffer from memories from their previous lives. If they're suffering, I'll put them all to rest by destroying the world."

"That will not help anyone! People will only get rid of their suffering if they find happiness by themselves! That is how their suffering will stop!" argued Ruka.

"Yeah, right! So tell me, will this world go back to its normal state, if everyone disobeys the Score?" asked Sync.

"It will take time, but eventually-"

"No. Most people, even today, still cling to the Score. So, they won't forget the Score."

"Is that all?" asked Ruka, turning to him.

"Still not amused, huh? You think that people will really get over the Score? Give me a break! Even if you kill me, the rest of the God Generals, and Van, then what? The world will return to normal? Too much chaos has happened, so I decided to help destroy this world!"

"..."

"What? Cat got your tongue? Well, no matter. You're always so weird, a _freak_ maybe! Unlike you, I'm not some emotionless, killing machine that kills anyone in her way so that she could get the job done! I carry enough sense to realize my life means nothing! I've got no desire to live after the world's destroyed! If people found out who you really are, they'll just treat you differently, maybe as a freak! Well, the Order of Lorelei will still kill everyone, so you should be gratef-"

**SPLASH!** A hard wave of water splashed into Sync, making him fall to the ground and grunt in pain. He looked up to see Ruka, who had casted a water fonic arte at him. Her eyes filled with incomprehensible rage and sorrow.

"Don't you dare talk about people lives so casually! Don't you dare do it!" yelled Ruka so loud. She stomped towards Sync, not really thinking.

"The lives-all of us lived were real!" continued Ruka. She straddled her enemy to stop him from moving, and Sync looked up to stare at the cloudy, rainy sky, or rather, Ruka's murderous glare. "There's nothing false about the lives we've endured! Everything was real, EVERYTHING WAS REAL! Everyone lived their fullest! We've carved those memories into ourselves! They're memories of our struggles to live! No matter how hard they were, they were the lives _we _carried out! Don't try to destroy the world to satisfy your anger! Wasn't your life the real deal too?!"

"What would you know?!" snapped Sync, breaking out of his shock that Ruka actually expressed emotions. "You don't know what it's like, being a replica, being treated like you're nothing, anything related to a replica! You don't know anything!"

"You are correct." Ruka's voice was hoarse from all that yelling and screaming, but her glare was chilling. "You are correct," she repeated. "However, you do not know anything about me either. Truth be told, I am jealous of you."

"Jealous? Why? What part of me could you be jealous of?" asked Sync, confused.

"...You have a longer lifespan than me," replied Ruka. "I do not have much to live."

"What do you mean by that?"

"...It is nothing." Ruka stood up. "I cannot attack you due to the emissary here. If I were to attack you, then there may be war, and we do not want that. The next time we meet, it will be the day of our final fight."

After she left, Sync got up, and clutched his face, which was the target for the water fonic arte. "Damn...she hits pretty good, for a girl."

When Ruka went back to the inn, she was surprised to see Cantabile waiting for her. "Why are you here?"

"...I heard everything with you and Sync," said Cantabile.

"Please do not tell anyone," said Ruka. "I do not want the others to worry about me."

"...I understand. I won't tell anyone."

* * *

_The next day..._

The next day, everyone arrived in the castle, where they saw Largo talking with the king. "Largo?!" exclaimed Luke.

"What's he doing here?!" asked Kokia.

"I am here as an emissary of the New Order of Lorelei. How will you answer Fon Master Mohs?" asked Largo.

"Our kingdom of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear has agreed to abandon the Score," told the advisor. "Therefore, we refuse the New Order of Lorelei's proposal."

"Then, I can take that as a declaration of war against the New Order of Lorelei?" questioned Largo.

"We have no desire to fight," told Ingobert. "However, know that if our land or people are threatned, we will respond in kind."

Largo turned to Luke. 'Do you understand what this means, boy? Scion of Lorelei's power? In erasing the replicas in the Tower of Rem, you've brought out a new conflict. The Score is a fearful thing."

"That's sophisty!" said Duke Fabre. "To being with, both my sons and my daughter are still alive."

"Is it?" questioned Largo. "We both know that a Score of extinction is on the Seventh Fonstone."

"We'll build a future where people survive," vowed Luke. "We won't let you destroy the world."

'And we'll do the same," said Largo.

"It's not the same!" argued Natalia. "You're aiding Mohs, who persists in clinging to the Score! According to your logic, you're leading the path of destruction!"

"I have pledge my sword to one master alone,' declared Largo. "Never forget that!"

After Largo left, Tear said, "Van is gathering his strength somewhere, isn't he? But where?"

"Luke, I apologize for the matter of the miasma," apologized Ingobert. "But I was struck by the spirit of your resolve in the face of death."

"N-not at all,' said Luke.

"We can no longer avoid conflict with the New Order of Lorelei," said Ingobert, standing up. He walked towards Luke. "Please come to my room later with Natalia. I believe now is the time to hold strong our hearts and reveal the truth."

Later, in Ingobert's chambers, where everyone gathered, Natalia asked, "Father, what is it?"

"I have something to tell you. About your real parents," said Ingobert.

"My real mother was Nanny's daughter," reminded Natalia.

"Yes, Sylvia," nodded Ingobert. "But I presume you do not know your father. Or the fact you had a cousin."

"A cousin? Is he-or she, still alive?" asked Natalia. "Wait, who's my father?"

"Your father was a mercenary by the name of Badaq."

"I see...but why tell me this now?"

"We've learned of his whereabouts."

"He's alive?' gasped Natalia.

"Yes, Natalia. Be strong and listen," told Ingobert firmly. "I fear I must tell you about your father because of the current situation."

"W-what is it?" asked Natalia.

"Badaq is currently in the New Order of Lorelei."

'What?! Why?! Are you sure that's correct?!" asked Natalia, shocked.

"There's no doubt. Luke has confirmed it," told Ingobert. "He currently goes by the name of Largo the Black Lion."

"I-it can't be..." Natalia turned to Luke in desperation. "Luke! This is some kind of mistake, right?!"

"Natalia...it's true. He confirmed it himself," told Luke sadly.

Natalia placed both hands over her mouth in shock, and turns towards the door. "Natalia! Where are you going?" asked Tear.

"I'm going to ask him myself! I can still catch him if I hurry! I refuse to accept this!" shouted Natalia.

"Natalia, wait!" cried Kokia, running after her.

"After them! There's no telling what they'll do!" ordered Luke.

Finally, all of them arrived at the port, where they saw Natalia pointing her bow at Largo, with Kokia at her side. "Natalia!" shouted Luke.

"Stop! Both of you! Calm down!" ordered Ruka.

"Your friends are here, Princess," told Largo.

"Why?! Why did you join the God-Generals?!" demanded Natalia.

"What good will it do now?!"

"Answer me, Badaq!"

"Yeah! I want to know the answer too, Largo!" agreed Kokia. "Or should I call you, Uncle Badaq?!"

"What?" questioned Natalia, shocked as she looked at Kokia. "But that would mean..."

"My wife, Sylvia, loved to watch the sunset from here," explained Largo. "One day, I finished escorting a caravan across the desert and was coming home. When I got home, neither Sylvia nor our newborn child was there. I finally knew what people meant when they said they had a bad feeling. The setting sun was shining in through the windows, blood red. I searched all over the city, but I couldn't find Sylvia."

"What happened to her?" asked Natalia.

"Several days later, she was found floating in the harbor. Sylvia was hysterical when her newborn child was taken from her. She killed herself."

"What?!" exclaimed Kokia. "How could she...just killing herself without thinking of her own family?"

"Sylvia's body was weak," continued Largo. "But the Scorer said we would-no, that we must have a child. When I learned why, I threw away my life in Baticul. I drifted between countries. Eventually, Commandant Grants found me and took me in. Van said to me, 'The Score is the planet's memory.' Every memory until the end of the world. And everything moves according to that memory. The Score is merely a small portion of it, translated into human words. So Sylvia's death was predetermined? I hated the Score-the planet's memory."

"...That is a horrible story," admitted Natalia. "But the Score isn't absolute. Isn't it just one possible choice of futures?"

"But if you always end at the same place no matter what path you take, then free will means nothing," told Largo. "Even without readings of the Score, this planet will keep it's one memory and follow it. Van's vision of destroying the Score is to destroy the planet's memory itself. He will earn the right for all living things to build their own futures. I believe in this idea, and have chosen to join this. Remember this. Your methods are weak."

'Wait!" called Natalia. "You're my-"

"Princess Natalia. My beloved daughter is no more," said Largo. "She was taken from me eighteen years ago."

"Oh yeah? What about your own niece then? I'll understand if you no longer think of Natalia as a daughter, but what about me? Here I am, living and breathing!" shouted Kokia.

"You are the same. Whoever stands in my way will not be shown any mercy," told Largo. "Whether they are blood-related or not."

After he left, Luke said, "Natalia, and Kokia, let's just go back to His Majesty for now. He's very worried."

Back at the castle, Ingobert was very worried. "Natalia! I was so worried about you!"

"Father...I..." spoke Natalia sadly.

"I knwo that was painful for you. But you don't have to suffer anymore. You need not stand in the front lines against the New Order of Lorelei any longer!" said Ingobert.

"Father! Why?"

"Your journey was as an emissary to arrange a summit on the role of the Score. You've fufilled your duty. Why must you fight your own flesh and blood?"

"Precisely because we share that blood,' said Natalia. "Some things must be overcome."

"Natalia!" cried Ingobert.

"No...I don't know. You may be right, Father. Perhaps I shouldn't fight. But...the others know that Largo is my father. It won't be any easier for them. What should I do..."

"Natalia, I don't think you need a decision right away," assured Tear. "It will take time for the New Order of Lorelei to prepare for battle."

"Yeah. Right now, Asch should be searching for Master Van. And we need to stop the Planet Storm," added Luke. "You can use that time to think things over."

"You can stay here, or you can come with us and think things over. Whatever you like," suggested Guy.

"...I'll go. Let me think with you," decided Natalia. She turned to Kokia. "Kokia? Are you fine with this? You know, fighting against Largo?"

"I'm fine! No joke!" said Kokia, grinning. She turned to Ingobert. "Um...sorry if I'm rude, Your Majesty, but can I can you uncle, or still, Your Majesty?"

"Anyone related to Natalia is family to me," told Ingobert. "Your name is Kokia, correct? It's a pleasure to meet my niece."

"Thanks, uncle!" said Kokia. "But, I'm not staying in the royal family. I don't really like frilly dresses or anything like that. But I can tell you how it's great to meet another relative of mine!"

"You are going to fight Largo too?" asked Ingobert, sadly.

"Hey, no worries! I fought him before, and sure he seems tough, but I survived, didn't I? Besides, I have a rematch with him!"

"Alright, good luck then," said Ingobert, as the two teams left.

While leaving, Luke asked, 'So where do we go to stop the Planet Storm?"

"Perhaps Grandfather knows the details," sugegsted Tear.

"Alright then, let's go to Yulia City."

* * *

**Hope: And we're done here!**

**Shiki: That was shorter than expected.**

**Hope: Really? Nah, whatever. Read and review!**


	36. Moh's death

**Hope: Okay! In this chapter-**

**Shiki: YES! YES! YES! FINALLY, THE ONE I HATE DIES IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Hope: Stop spoiling! As punishment, do the disclaimer!**

**Shiki: Fine! Mage of Hope doesn't own Tales of the Abyss! **

* * *

"What do we need to do to stop the Planet Storm?" asked Luke after he and his friends gathered around in the converience room in Yulia City after explaining everything to Teodoro.

"The Planet Storm is controlled by a giant fonic glyph," explained Teodoro. "It's said that Yulia used the Sword of Lorelei to carve the fonic glyph into the land."

"So, we'll need to do something about the fonic glyph," pointed out Anise.

"The Sword of Lorelei gathers Seventh Fonons, and the Jewel disperses them," told Jade. "If Yulia gatered Seventh Fonons with the Sword of Lorelei and opened the gate, then we should be able to disperse them with the Jewel to close it."

"Do we even know how to use the Jewel?" asked Guy.

"Let us use documents from the time to analyze the Jewel here," suggested Teodoro.

"Thank you," thanked Luke.

"Could we split up for a bit while that's being done?' asked Tear.

"That's unusual, coming from you Tear," admitted Anise, surprised.

"I don't see why not," said Luke.

"Then, we'll meet back here again later."

Later, when everyone gathered once again, Teodoro had already figured out the Jewel's power. "Just as I thought, this Jewel is inscribed with a fonic arte as well. Please focus Seventh Fonons on it. It's dipersive power and fonic arte will activate, stopping the fonic gylph."

"That'll close the gate, huh?" asked Luke.

"Yes, I would seal it off at the Absorption Gate," suggested Teodoro. "That's where the Planet Storm finishes the cycle. Closing it is the most logical choice."

"The Absorption Gate...that's where we fought Van," told Tear.

"Tear, even if we stop the Planet Storm, we'll be able to approach Eldrant," reminded Guy. "It may be painful for you, but let's do our best."

"...Right."

"What about you, Natalia? Are you going to be okay?" asked Luke, concerned.

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"Hey! What about me?" asked Anise.

"And me!" piped up Mieu.

"Me three!" said Kokia.

'Count me in!" reminded Shiki.

"Me five!" said Felix.

"That makes six!" said Juno.

"Okay, okay! Is everybody ready?" asked Luke, annoyed.

"Ready!~" All but Tear and Ruka cheered.

"Then we're off to the Absorption Ga-wait, one of those responses sounded weird," stated Luke.

"Luke, even though we may not possess the Jewel, my team will go to the Radiation Gate," Ruka told. "Van and some of the God Generals, if not all, will most likely be there as well. We will hold them off there. Besides, we have explored the Radiation Gate before."

"Alright, we'll leave it up to you," agreed Luke.

"Let's just hope there aren't any traps there like last time," sighed Shiki.

"Dist is already dead, so there's no need to worry," assured Juno.

"Alright, let's go,' ordered Luke.

* * *

_A few days later, at the Radiation Gate... _

Once Ruka's team finally arrived at the Radiation Gate, they were extremely cautious, due to their last experience at the Radiation Gate. Whenever a monster showed up, they would kill it immediantly before moving on as quickly as they could.

In a few hours of killing monsters, trying to find and test leftover traps, and going as carefully and quickly as they could, they finally made it at the area where the fonic glyph is.

_Thud. Thud. _

"Hey, did anyone hear that nosie just now?" asked Felix.

"What are you talking about?" asked Cantabile. "I didn't hear any-"

"The Score! AHAHAHAHAHA! To protect the Score!" laughed Mohs in his gigantic form, who appeared out of nowhere.

"Holy s*** on a s***ing sandwich!" cursed Shiki, surprised. "Is it just me, or did he get more fatter?"

"He still has his mind," reminded Juno, disgusted.

"I know he was the one who killed Ion, but I feel kinda bad for him," admitted Kokia.

"Let us end his misery. Even he doesn't deserve this suffering," told Ruka.

"I feel bad for him too,' said Shiki. "But only a little. I can't wait until we knock that bloating punching bag around! For Ion!"

As Shiki charged forward with his katana, Mohs chanted, "Explosion!"

Ruka immediantly reacted by tackling Shiki to the ground, thus saving him from the dangerous fire fonic arte. "Do not underestimate him!" scolded Ruka.

"Sorry," apologized Shiki.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! **As Cantabile kept firing at Mohs with her guns, she given Ruka and Shki the chance to retreat. "It's not having much effect on him!"

Soon, Gino, Shiki, Kokia, Jun, and Cantabile started fighting close combat at Mohs, but their weapons also don't seem to have much damage towards the hideous form of Mohs either. "I don't think physical attacks will work!" shouted Jun, avoiding some poisonous gas Mohs was spewing out.

"O sword of conviction,loose the might of your brilliant colors! Prism Sword!" chanted Ruka. Everyone quickly retreated when they heard Ruka was ahcnating one of her fonic artes again. Six crystals fell to the ground and surrounded Mohs. Then, the crystals refracted light and a seventh crystal falls to the ground, damaging Mohs.

"Uragh! T-to protect the Score!" growled Mohs, in pain. "Stalagmite!"

A giant pillar of stone appeared and caught Kokia and Jun off guard, damaging them. "Damn! His fonic artes are strong!"

"Healing Circle!" chanted Juno. A temproary field appeared beneath the ones injured and immediantly healed them.

"Bloody Howling!" shouted Mohs. A vortex of darkness lifted up Gino and Felix and damaged them severely as well. Since Gino had a few grave injuries from his fight with Ruka, his injuries increased.

"No incantaion or gathering of fonons?" questioned Ruka, shocked. "Be careful! It seems he is not immune to fonic arte, but keep him busy while I cast fonic arte, and Juno can cast healing ones."

"I agree!" agreed Juno.

"Let's go!" yelled Shiki. With his super speed, he flashed in front of Mohs in an instant and started slashing at him in all directions. Mohs started using his body to block his attacks. "You think that being in a hideous but strong body will help you?! Give me a break!"

"Gino! Are you alright?' asked Kokia after she healed him.

"Thank you, but I'll be fine,' assured Gino. He charged towards Mohs, helping Shiki try to break his defences by stabbing and slashing as well.

Finally, Mohs couldn't take it and lashed out, making Shiki and Gino jump back. But Mohs had another surprise. "Negative Gate!" A sphere of dark energy appeared in front of the two boys and started dealing heavy damage.

"Hey! You alright?!" asked Cantabile after reloading her guns with powerful cartridges. She started firing at Mohs with her new guns, distracting him.

"Healing Wind!" chanted Juno. The wind stirred up a bit and surrounded Gino and Shiki, healing most of their winds.

"Ah...that feels a lot better!"

"O flames of hell, bring unto them the wrath of the lord of fire! Flare Tornado!" called Ruka. A rapid spinning vortex of flames lifts up and damages Mohs before the tornado of flames dissipates.

"Shiki!" shouted Jun, trotting as fast as he could.

"Right!" agreed Shiki.

"Downfall!" Jun jumped on top of Shiki's head before launching himself in the air where Mohs was, and bringing Mohs down on the ground by launching a heavy attack with his dagger.

"He's still there!" reminded Cantabile. "Looks like I have no choice!" She pulled out Bolverk, the Twin Guns.

"Time to go all out then!" decided Kokia, getting out God's Hand.

"Damn! He's really getting on my nerves!" shouted Shiki, annoyed. "Time to bring out Masamune back! Guys! Follow my lead!" He charged forward first, using the power of Masamune to control his own shadows and use them as piercing weapons. However, Mohs was still not effected, even if pierced by multiple weapons.

Then, Cantabile and Kokia jumped right above Shiki, ready to strike. "Arrivederchi!" A gust of wind and petals knocked the two girls and higher into the air.

Jun and Gino leaped high in the air, and said together in unison, "Fatal Circle!" Jun aimed daggers at Mohs, creating a rain of daggers, and making Shiki retreat. Whole Mohs was blocking the daggers, Gino charged in, and slashed his sword as hard as he could, making Mohs yell in pain.

"Holy Lance!" chanted Ruka. Many sharp spears of light form a circular pattern in the air, while a magical glyph is beneath Mohs. The spears point down at an angle towards Mohs and fired, making him scream in pain.

"Heavy Impact!" yelled Kokia as she was falling to the ground towards Mohs. She lifted up God's Hand above her head, nd brough it down on Moh's head. Sure it didn't slice off his head, but he felt the power of the mighty Legendary Weapon, and cried out in pain.

"Healing Stream!" shouted Juno, casting a really powerful healing arte. Everyone but Mohs got healed and rejuvenated by the arte, and they were thankful for it.

"Alright! SLASH!" yelled Jun, rushing forward. **SLASH! **Jun slashed his dagger across Moh's stomach as fast and hard as he could, dealing damage.

"Sword Rain: Beta!" shouted Gino. Mohs was then showered by rapid thrusts, then followed by a strong upward slash, and striked down when Gino was in midair.

"Maximum Trigger!" hollered Cantabile. She pulled the trigger of her guns halfway, thus creating large balls of energy from the barrels of her guns. Then, she pulled the triggers, and huge blasts fired from her guns and towards Mohs, thus dealing damage to him.

Everyone watch as Mohs was flying around, clutching his head in pain .'The...Score!" his disorted voice yelled. "Yulia...! Bring p-prosperity to this...world!"

Everyone watched in horror and disgust as Mohs started melting, literally, until he finally disappeared. _'Eww...' _they all thought.

"That looks...horrible..." commented Jun.

"Mohs clung to the Score to the very end," spoke Cantabile. "Even after becoming a monster, it was all about the Score."

"But why?" asked Gino, sympathetic. Sure this man might have kinda ruined his life and kindapped his family, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"He truly believe that as long as we had Yulia's Score, the world would be saved," answered Ruka. "That was what protecting the Score meant for him."

"Hey!" a voice called out. Everyone turned to see Luke and his friends rushing over. "What happened?! We heard a lot of noise! Is everyone alright?'

"Yes, we defeated Mohs to put him out of his misery,' answered Ruka.

"So, Mohs was here," said Tear sadly.

"Anyways, just hurry up and close the gate!" ordered Cantabile.

"Oh! Right!" Luke ran to the center of the fonic glyph. Then, he lifted up the Jewel of Lorelei and soon, the Radiation Gate closed. "...Let's go to Eldrant," Luke announced finally. "If Master Van completes his replica world, then this will all be for nothing."

"If we're going to Eldrant, we'll have to pass through their anti-aircraft fire," reminded Jade. "Let's look into the military headquarters in Grand Chokmah."

"Right. Good idea."

* * *

_Later... _

Once it had begun too dark, everyone was forced to go stay at Keterburg for a night before reaching Grand Chokmah tommorow. At the inn, Luke said, 'Sorry guys, but I gotta go get some fresh air. Be right back."

"Sure," agreed Guy.

Once outside of Keterburg, Luke took a deep breath, and let it all out. He needed this fresh air. There was only one more task up ahead, and that was defeat Master Van. Even now, he's still hesitant. He wants Master Van to give up this foolish ideal of destroying the Score, and he knows Tears wants him to too. But if Master Van refuses, Luke himself will have to take in everything while he could.

"Luke." A voice nudged through Luke's thoughts, tugging his eyes open and turning his head around to see Ruka and smiled. His sister had a strong figure in the moonlight that snowy night. Standing like that reminded Luke of Asch. As Ruka stood tall in front of Luke, he ntoiced that there was a strange tightness to Ruka's shoulders. Something like that worried Luke.

"Luke," repeated Ruka. "There is something I wish to speak with you about."

"What is it?" asked Luke.

"...You know how I said before I can see the future in my dreams, thanks to the one who created the Score, the Wise One, right?" asked Ruka.

"Yeah?"

"...A few nights ago, he has given me a very important vision in the future. I have already told the others about this, and they seemed shocked. However, I did not tell them who the killer is," continued Ruka.

"Another vision? Wait, someone's going to be killed?!"

"Yes," told Ruka. "I believe it will be in Eldrant possibly. I have not recognized the background, but it was a large white room, with a few statues and some sort of fonic glyph in the ground. Asch is there, fighting with a certain someone. Then, he is stabbed and immediantly killed by his killer. The killer takes the Sword of Lorelei and leaves the room, and that is what happens."

"No...Asch..." muttered Luke, shocked. "Wait, who was it?! Van?! Or one of the God Generals?"

"No, neither of them," said Ruka, shaking her head. "I have...not yet identified the killer. But I have told the others about this, and I still could not find the killer. But even still, with this important information, I will stop the killer, and change history."

"Yeah, I see you care a lot for Asch,' said Luke, feeling a bit relief.

"...I am sorry, Luke. I lied," apologized Ruka, seriously. "But no matter how much I apologize, I am about to do something unforgivable."

Luke's eyes went wide in shock when he saw Ruka unsheathing her sword and pointing it directly at him. He was even more shocked when she spoke these words.

"Please do not move. Right now, I am about to...kill you."

* * *

**Hope: And that's the end of this short chapter**

**Anise: WHAT?! WHY IS RUKA KILLING HER OWN BROTHER?!**

**Hope: You'll find out soon!**

**Natalia: You got this from Fire Emblem, right?**

**Hope: This is different! Ok, read and review!**


	37. Before the Final Battle

**Hope: New chapter-**

**Shiki: WHY?! WHY?!**

**Hope: ...You cut me off.**

**Shiki: Even so, why is Luke going to die in this chapter?**

**Hope: You don't know that! Juno, the disclaimer!**

**Juno: Mage of Hope doesn't own Tales of the Abyss! **

* * *

"Please do not move. Right now, I am about to...kill you."

"What?! What do you mean?!" exclaimed Luke.

"In the future, you killed Asch. Yes, YOU killed Asch," explained Ruka, making herself be specific.

"No, that's insane! Why would I kill Asch?!" asked Luke.

"I am not sure myself," admitted Ruka. "Perhaps Asch requested it was to be a life-or-death duel and you were forced to accept. Whatever the reason is, you killed Asch. I thought about telling you without having to kill you, but the Wise One told me that you would still kill Asch no matter what."

"Ruka, you don't have to-"

"Do not interrupt me!" yelled Ruka, her sword directly at Luke's heart. "I know what you are thinking. That I am probably following the Score that the Wise One told me. But, the Wise One saved my life and my friends many times by telling me what terrible deeds lie ahead. I have changed that, and saved lives. And I am doing this for everyone's sakes! And to change destiny, I have no choice but to do this! All that is left is to head to Eldrant! It does not matter if you or Asch obtain the Key of Lorelei, but I have decided that Asch should. Which is why I must do this! I wish there was another way!"

"..." Luke felt a bit dizzy from hearing Ruka's explanation. He was still going to kill Asch, no matter what? No, Ruka wouldn't lie about something like this. Still, this was very hard to take in. He...he can't kill Asch! No way! If he were to die, everyone would be sad, especially Natalia! Luke's mind hummed in confusion and dizziness as he stared at Ruka's sharp blade.

"At the very least, I can give you a painless death," added Ruka. "But if you choose to resist your fate, then fight me, and we'll will settle this in a life-or-death battle!"

Luke was more shocked when he heard he declare that. But when he looked at Ruka's face, he knew what the answer should be. Even though she looked calm and determined, Luke knew she was fragile and could break easily. Maybe he should be resisting his fate. But...even if it meant death, Luke knew he couldn't stand against her.

"Alright, my life is yours. It always has been," decided Luke, smiling kindly to his little sister. Those words weren't lies. He still wanted to make up for the pain he caused her, even if she didn't want him too. So, this may as well be repayment.

"Luke...why? Why do you look at me with a kind smile, even when I do not deserve it?" questioned Ruka. "It is for the sake of everyone...including Asch, but I am going to kill you, so why?"

"But if I die, it'll save Asch, won't it?" said Luke gently. "If I die, then that means Asch will be the wielder of the Key of Lorelei. Besides, you, and everyone else will eb able to live in happiness. For that, I'm willing."

"..." Luke looks up. Ruka doesn't stab him, and the eyes looking back at him are empty. Even though she holds emotionless eyes, that doesn't make her a coldhearted person. Simply, she can't deceive herself, so she decided to kill her own emotions.

His little sister was in agony. He knew that, even though she kept a straight face on. _'Are you telling me the last thing I'll see is how pained my little sis is?' _thought Luke, feeling guilt inside.

"You are...going to accept this? Just like that?" asked Ruka, a little astonishment in her tone.

"Yeah. No matter what, you're my little sister. Even if you aren't, you're like a little sister to me," admitted Luke. "I'll always be proud of you, and I could never kill you. I would rather die than do that. I love you too much for that."

Luke glanced down at the blade at what seems to be the last time. Its blade was gleaming in the moonlight, making it a beautiful radiant sword. Luke knew it would be quick, since it would be easy for Ruka to pierce his heart in a clean death. And there are worse places to die anyways.

"...Is that all you have to say?" asked Ruka, emotionlessly. Luke nodded. "Then, may you rest in peace." Ruka raised her blade again, and pulled it back, ready to thrust it forward when-

"STOP!" **BANG! CLINK! **Immediantly, Ruka used the blunt side of her sword to block what was coming and used it on time to block. She and Luke turned to see Luke's friends and Ruka's friends running towards them.

"Ruka! Lower your sword!" ordered Natalia.

"...Alright," said Ruka, lowering her sword. She turned to them. "I can explain."

"There's no need. We heard everything," told Jade.

"Guys! You don't understand!" protested Luke.

"Luke!" scolded Guy. "You just erased the miasma, and now you're just going to willingly give up your life for that?! Come on, you're tougher than that!"

"But, you know I can't just fight her! I won't do it!"

"I'm not saying fight her! Just reason with Ruka is what I'm saying," corrected Guy.

"Ruka! What were you thinking?! I want both Luke and Asch to live!" said Natalia.

"Ruka, I know your heart is in the right place, but everyone here trusts Luke won't do anything stupid such as kill Asch," said Guy.

"This is not about trust!" argued Ruka. "Luke will be the death of Asch!"

"But Ruka, if you saw the future, that means you could prevent it, right?" asked Cantabile. "Then all we have to do is to make Luke and Asch avoid each other in Eldrant! That way, both of them will live! So, there's no need to kill one of the other."

"Yes. We changed things such as the Score, and we can do it again," agreed Tear.

"...Very well," Ruka finally agreed. She turned back to Luke. "Luke, I would ask for your forgiveness, but I cannot expect it."

'I do forgive you, Ruka. Just don't mention it again," told Luke.

"Oh! Don't you think maybe the Wise One will maybe...lying to you?" asked Gino.

"What do you mean?"

'Well, think about it. If the Wise One had powers close to a god, then it would be simple for him to change the vision easily even a little and blame Luke for the murder.," explained Gino.

Everyone realized that Gino could be right. "You know, I did do some research on this Wise One," revealed Jade. "You see, there was a man that was called the 'Wise One,' because of his magical abilities on fonic artes and his predictions on the future, but that was before anyone discovered the Score. Then, the Wise One had a fiancee, but she was killed by people who didn't like their predictions since it revealed their deaths. Then, the Wise One took his hatred out on the people who killed his fiancee, and was never heard from again."

"That sounds like a terrible story," commented Kokia.

"It is. I believe that the Wise One's hatred comes from humans, despite the fact that he was one human himself," told Jade.

"If he hated humans so much, then why did he give me visions of the future?" asked Ruka.

"Perhaps he was waiting for this moment to destroy the world," said Jade. "You see, if Luke was killed, Asch would obviously be the wielder of the Key of Lorelei. But, something might happen that could get him killed. If both are killed, then there would be no chance of freeing Lorelei anymore."

"I see..." said Ruka. "Then, I should stop believing the Wise One?"

"I think so," said Tear. "Even if all his predictions up till now were true, I think you should stop."

"...Alright. I will stop," agreed Ruka. "Once again, Luke, and everyone else, I apologize for what I was going to do."

"Hey, it's alright," said Shiki.

"I pray that everyone will prove me wrong," sighed Ruka, sheathing her sword.

"And I promise I won't kill Asch, no matter what," promised Luke.

* * *

_The next day, at Grand Chokmah... _

"We've been waiting," told Sessmann when the two teams entered the Malkuth HQ. "With the Planet Storm gone, Eldrant has lost its armor."

"The Kimlascan and Malkuth allied forces began preparations for deployment the Planet Storm stopped," reported Nordheim. "All to support you."

"Thank you," thanked Luke. "But Eldrant still has strong anti-aircraft cannons. If we can't get past those-"

"Don't worry. Me and my team will take care of them," assured Cantabile. "My Albiore 4 can shoot cannons as well. Anyways, is there anymore information on the Eldrant anti-aircraft cannons?"

"Hmm...Eldrant's anti-air fire takes approximately 15 seconds to reload between barrages," revealed Sessmann.

"We could use that time to predict the next attack and get close while the other team distracts the anti-aircraft cannons," suggested Noelle. "My brother could do it, but-"

"Shall we find Asch and have Ginji take your place?" asked Jade.

"No. Please allow me to do it. I'm the pilot of the Albiore 2. I've had the same training as my brother. It's alright. I'll do it."

'We're counting on you," said Luke.

"Sounds like that settles it," said Guy.

'So, this is it," sighed Natalia.

"Are you really alright with going to Eldrant? Natalia, you're the successor to the throne of Kimlasca," reminded Luke. "Jade, yuo have your military post defending Malkuth. And then-"

"What are you saying after everything that's happened?" asked Natalia. "I can't leave after coming this far."

"I have to make my brother...make Van take responsibility," said Tear.

"If Ion were here, he'd tell me to see everything to the end," said Anise.

"When I met my sister's replica, I realized," replied Guy. "As a citizen of Hod myself, I can't allow the dead to be raised in such a manner."

"I'm under orders from His Majesty. And besides, you need a captain when deploying soldiers," reminded Jade.

"I want to see this through to the end," said Kokia. "Natalia told me what happened to Largo, so I want to make Van pay for all the suffering he's caused!"

"Even though I have no relation with Van or the God Generals, I still want to see this through to the end!" said Shiki, determined.

"That's right!" said both Jun and Felix.

"I can't allow Van to recreate this word. He's gone way beyong insane, and that's coming from a former God General," replied Cantabile.

"Me either!" said Juno.

"Van has to be stopped," reminded Ruka.

"Yeah. Okay, thanks, guys," thanked Luke.

'Chief of Staff Sessmann, can we request support fire during the assault?" requested Jade. "We'll enutralize the anti-aircraft fire from inside of Eldrant and head directly towards Van."

"Very well," agreed Sessmann. "But eliminating Van takes priority. Even with the anti-aircraft fire nautralized, we have no way of flying."

"Understood."

"Alright, all that's left is to find Asch and complete the Key of Lorelei," reminded Luke.

Once outside, they all saw Asch approaching. "The Planet Storm has stopped," he said.

"Oh, good! We were just about to tell you," sighed Luke in relief.

"No, I could tell immediantly," said Asch. Then, Luke rushed over and handed the Jewel of Lorelei to him. "Why are you giving me this?"

"I told you before. You're the original, so you're the only one who can free Lorelei," answered Luke. "The rest of us will do everything in our power to get you to Master Van. Then, you'll free Lorelei-"

"Bastard!" cursed Asch.

"What?"

"You stupid bastard! Who asked you to do that?!"

"What are you mad about?" argued Luke, now getting mad. "Are you saying you won't come with us to stop Master Van? Is me being a replica that-"

"Shut up! And stop calling him 'Master!'" yelled Asch. "Even now, you still saying you're going to 'stop' him? What could you possibly accomplish?! You're so naive, it's disgusting! He is honestly trying to make a replica world. He believes it's the right thing to do. He has faith in it. I was a fool. I thought, perhaps, even though you're a replica, if we worked together, you might be useful in helping to kill him. You're me! How can you just accept calling yourself 'inferior?' We're the same! Why don't you try and fight to prove yourself?! Why can't you say you're superior?! Why do you insist on putting yourself down?!"

"It's not that! I'm not you," told Luke.

"Wha..."

"I am your replica. But I'm different than you. My thoughts, my memories, the way I live."

"Shut up! You're an inferior, defective replica!" shouted Asch. "I refuse to accept you!"

_'Times like this I wish I could stab Asch multiple times,' _thought Shiki and Felix.

"Whether you accept me or not doesn't matter. I'm not part of you or a substitute," replied Luke calmly. Then, Asch angrily thre the Jewl of Lorelei back at Luke, but he caught it on time. "Asch! What are you doing?"

"How amusing. In that case, let's make it clear!" declared Asch. "Clear that you're nothing more than a copy!"

"Asch, I have no intention on fighting you!" shouted Luke, remembering his promise to Ruka.

"Shut up! Are you going to run away after all that babbling?!" asked Asch. "You are your own self, right? Prove it! If you don't, I'll refuse to acknowledge you! I'll refuse to accept you!"

'Asch, stop! You're not making any sense!" called Natalia.

"Shut up!" snapped Asch.

"Hey, don't take it out on Natalia!" shouted Luke. "I-"

"I am Van's student! Only me! You're just an impostor!" reminded Asch.

"Asch! How could you say such a thing!" cried Natalia.

"I know he says mean insults to him, but this one really takes the cake," commented Felix.

"I respected him," continued Asch. "I wanted to believe in his ideal of rejecting the Score. I knew he just wanted to use my hyperresonance, but I didn't mind. If only he hadn't said anything about the idiotic ideal of replacing everyone with replicas. I would have wanted to stay his student."

"Asch..." muttered Luke, feeling sympathy for the original.

"Come to Eldrant!' ordered Asch. "Defeating the master is the role of the student! We'll settle who the real student is."

After he left, Luke told Tear, "...I'm jealous. Master Van accepted and acknowledged him from the beginning. I wanted Master to acknowledge me, too. I wanted to be his student."

"...Let's go to Chesedonia," reminded Cantabile.

* * *

_A few hours later, in Chesedonia... _

"The operation will begin tommorow, after we rendezous with the allied forces," told Jade.

"So, we've got today for ourselves?" asked Guy.

"Yes. Before any deployment, soldiers are given 24 hours of leave to do as they please," said Jade.

"Then, let's do that too!" agred Anise.

"That's fine with me, but please don't stray very far from Chesedonia," said Jade.

With that said, everyone split up to do whatever they wanted to do before the final battle. Kokia, Natalia, and Jun were staring up at the sunset, wondering in thought. Kokia said, "Hey, even though we're cousins, I'm still a bit uncomfortable about this."

"About what?" asked Jun.

"Well, I just recently found out Natalia's my cousin. And after this battle, she'll return to being a princess," answered Kokia. "Me, on the other hand, have no intention of being royalty."

"To be honest, I'm still a bit uncomfortable too,' said Natalia. "So, what do you plan to do after this, Kokia?"

"Well, I might live in Baticul and get a job and help out others," said Kokia. "Yeah, maybe I might do that."

"Well, if you do live in Baticul, know that you can come visit me and father," assured Natalia.

"Thanks. I'll try to get used to you too," agreed Kokia.

"But...I do wonder," sighed Natalia. "Why must Luke and Asch fight?"

"I don't really know the answer," said Natalia. "But, in my opinion, boys always solve problems through violence. Hey, that's just how boys are."

"Really?" gasped Natalia, surprised.

"Yeah, take Luke and Asch for example. If they were maybe brothers, they'd be biting off each others heads off and start arguments. Probably," giggled Kokia. "Yeah, I'd pay to see that."

Natalia giggled. "Imagine that!"

"By the way, Jun? Why are you here? I thought you'd be with Shiki," said Kokia, turning to the dog.

"Oh, I just wanted to see the sunset, don't mind me," assured Jun.

Then, Kokia heard footsteps approaching and saw Guy coming towards them. Kokia grinned. "I'll just leave you and Guy alone," she told her cousin before grbabing Jun. "Come on, Jun!"

"Wait, I can walk on my own!" shouted Jun as he was being carried away by Kokia.

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Shiki and Gino... _

"Wow, look at the stars, Shiki!" exclaimed Gino, looking up at the night sky with countless glittering stars.

"Yeah, they are pretty," said Shiki, amazed. "Oh, and by the way..."

**POW! **"Ouch!" cried Gino, rubbing his shoulder where Shiki punched him. "What was that for?"

"Just what happens if you die again," said Shiki.

"Oh, come on, Shiki! That was only two times! Besides, you know why I had to do that!"

"I'm not talking about that," said Shiki. "I'm talking about tommorow. There's a chance that you or me or possibly both of us won't survive tommorow. So, if you do die and I live, then this will happen if I get sent to the afterlife."

"Ow...roger, roger," sighed Gino. "By the way, what are you going to do after all this, Shiki?"

"I'm going to travel around the world, to be a great ninja! But, I don't plan on making a clan," said Shiki. "I just want to try helping people no matter what."

"I see," said Gino. "Well, I plan to go back to my family in Daath, and try being an Oracle Knight again."

"Again?" asked Shiki, surprised. "But, the last time you did-"

"Yeah, Mohs forced me," said Gino. "But this time will be different. I'll help out people,and besides, I made friends with other Oracle Knights, even the apprentices."

"Alright, but if someone's threatning you again, call me, and I'll beat them up in no time!" promised Shiki, cracking his knuckles.

Gino laughed. "Alright, alright. I'll call the ol' wise Shiki whenever I'm in trouble!"

* * *

_With Cantabile and Juno... _

"It is a breezy night, isn't it, Cantabile?" asked Juno as he walked up to her.

"Yeah," said Cantabile, selecting her guns for tommorow. "Tommorow's the day everything comes to an end. And...when I have to face off Legretta."

"Is she...an former ally of yours?"

"Not exactly. She's my best friend."

"I see...I apologize, Cantabile, that you have to face off a dear friend."

"No worries, I was always ready to kill her," replied Cantabile casually. "Hey, did you know why I chose guns as my weapons?"

"No, but why?" asked Juno.

"Back when I was with the Oracle Knights, I was a skilled swordsman. I still am, but I decided to change because of my best friend wielding guns. She taught me how to reload and to fire at such far away enemies," explained Cantabile. "I never thought I'd use the techniques she taught me to kill her. How ironic, huh? I fi wanted to, I would have killed a flying bird about a mile away."

"Really?" said Juno, impressed. "But anyways, good luck tommorow. May Yulia see that you survive."

After he left for his own room at the inn, Cantabile sighed. "Survive, huh? Yeah, I'll at least do my best."

* * *

_With Ruka and Felix... _

"Here, Felix. Some poppy seeds for you," offered Ruka, handing some poppy seeds to her pet bird. They were outside in Chesedonia, staring at the starry night sky.

"My favorite!" exclaimed Felix, pecking on the seeds. "Thanks, Ruka!"

"No problem. You need all your strength for tommorow," replied Ruka. Then, the both of them saw a certain redhead walking towards the fountain, staring at his own reflection.

"Hey! Asch!" called Felix. "That is you, right?"

Asch turned his head, and was surprised to see Ruka. He didn't walk away as Ruka and Felix were walking towards him. When she got to him, both didn't say anything. Since Felix had no business, he didn't say anything either.

Finally, Ruka asked, "What will you do after all of this is over?"

"...I am no longer Luke Fon Fabre," Asch finally answered. "I don't know where I'll go. Maybe around the world."

"I see."

"...Tell me," said Asch. "What caused you to change? I know it's not just puberty, so I want you to be honest. Sure you've matured, but you seem a lot like me, coldhearted and not hesitant to kill. So, tell me, what caused you to change?"

Ruka realized this question was similiar to the one Luke asked the night before he and his friends were to face off against Van in the Absorption Gate. Ruka turned to him and replied, "Alright, I will tell you. But, you must stay calm and strong, alright?"

"That bad, huh? Alright."

Ruka started explaining from seven years ago, what Luke did to her and how she first changed. How Luke slapped her and told her to grow up, and how he didn't even apologize. After explaining that, she told him about Duke Fabre, and how he treated her back then, but was different now.

When she finished explaining, Asch was...surprisingly quiet. However, both Ruka and Felix could feel anger boiling inside of him. "Asch, wait-"

"THAT BASTARD!" Asch screamed. "I'll kill him! I'm going to rip off his head and feed it to the Ligers! How dare he call himself a person!"

"Asch, calm down!" shouted Ruka.

"He's just a replica, a stupid tool to be used!" Asch continued with his ranting. "An inferior, defective replica! I'll crush him and kill him twice if I have to!"

"What is done is done," replied Ruka. "So stop yelling!"

"How can you be so calm after all the suffering he's put you through?!" yelled Asch.

"Because, I already forgiven him," said Ruka.

"Forgi-WHAT?! WHY?!"

"If I wanted to hurt him, I would have done it before," replied Ruka.

"..." Asch was seething in anger. Not only did the replica ruin his life, but he also had the nerve to hurt his little sister as well! That was why she's changed! All because of him!

"I'll still fight the replica in Eldrant," reminded Asch, shaking in anger. "Are you alright with that? One of us would make it out alive, and the other dead."

"...I do not care," said Ruka coldly. She let the tranquil wind billow and blow her cloak in a soft circle around herself. "If that is your choice, I cannot say anything about it. No, rather, I have no right to intervene. Therefore, I will not stop you."

"I thought as much, Ruka," sighed Asch. "Ruka...I'll try to come back...I swear..."

The wind took away most of his response though.

* * *

**Hope: And with that, I'm done!**

**Shiki: Alright, so the next chapter, the battle will start, huh?**

**Hope: Yup! Please read and review!**


	38. Best Friend and student vs Legretta

**Hope: And now, the final battle begins!**

**Juno: It's about time too! Soon, in a few more chapters, this will all be over.**

**Hope: Yeah. Anyways, do the disclaimer**

**Juno: Mage of Hope doesn't own Tales of the Abyss. **

* * *

The next day, everyone gathered for the last meeting before the final battle. "The operation begins at noon," announced Goldberg. "Our ships will be deployed in the Central Ocean and Ispanian Peninsula."

"They'll take longer to get in position than the Albiore," told Nordheim. "Standby in the Central Ocean beneath Eldrant and wait for our arrival."

"Understood," agreed Luke.

"The artillery bombardment will begin as soon as the allied forces arrive," said Jade. "With that support, we will breach Eldrant from below, where there is less anti-aircraft fire."

"We'll destroy the anti-air facilities if possible, then go after van," said Guy.

"Our final objective is the release of Lorelei," reminded Natalia. "I think that covers everything."

"Okay, your turn, Luke. This is the final battle, so give the order and make it good," told Anise.

"Yeah, you too, Ruka!" agreed Shiki.

"Why us?" asked Ruka.

"Well, in Luke's group, he's obviously the leader," told Cantabile. "And in this group, you're the tactician AND the leader."

Both Luke and Ruka looked around, their friends smiling at them. No fake anger. No disappointment. Just friendly faces of the people who aretelling them they're on their side.

"Okay," said Luke. "Everyone, we're going to protect out world."

"Whatever it takes, do not die," ordered Ruka. "That is an order."

"Yes, sir/ma'am!" everyone cheered.

A few hours later, both teams finally arrived with their Albiores in the Central Ocean, waiting for the allied forces to come. While Ruka's team were waiting, they decided to talk for a while until the allied forces get there.

"So, once we get inside, let's hurry up and finish off the soldiers at the entrance," said Shiki.

"Don't use all of your strength. We need all of our strength for Van," reminded Cantabile. "Especially me and Tear."

"Why you guys?" asked Gino.

"Because one of them will most likely battle Legretta," answered Ruka.

"Yeah, and I need to prepare everything while I still can."

"Wait, there are two God Generals, right?" asked Kokia. "Then, there's a chance one of us will encounter them."

"Just leave Sync to me," replied Ruka.

"Why you?" asked Juno.

"Because I know his battle style more than the rest of you," said Ruka.

**BEEP! BEEP! **The Albiore 4's alarm system started beeping, It appears something dangerous is coming. "What's going on?!" exclaimed Shiki.

Suddenly, Cantabile flew the Albiore 4 upwards into the sky as fast as she could. "Hey! What gives?" asked Felix. "I thought the plan was to wait for the allied forces!"

"Change of plan!" shouted Cantabile. "Look out!"

Everyone looked out of the windows, and saw Eldrant about to crash into the ocean water, where they were. "Damn it! I didn't honestly think Eldrant would come this way!" shouted Jun.

"Eldrant was propelled into that dive by retrograde memory particle thrust," explained Ruka. "Perhaps the Tartarus in the core is destroyed."

"Well, the Tartarus would eventually be destroyed," sighed Jun. "There's nothing to neutralize the core now, but I doubt that's a problem."

"Hey, watch out! They're firing at us!" shouted Juno. From Eldrant, the anti-aircraft cannons were firing at them, but Cantabile was avoiding them and shooting the Albiore 4's own cannons at the anti-aircraft cannons.

"The cannon's power is almost out!" Cantabile shouted. "There was a limit! Wait! On Eldrant's port side...the anti-aircraft cannons aren't there?! I'll land there! Everyone, grab a hold of something! This is going to hurt!"

The next thing anyone knew, the Albiore 4 crashed into the ground, sliding a few feet before stopping. Immediantly, everyone rushed out of the Albiore 4, some all dizzy and wanting to throw up.

"Ugh...talk about a bad landing," groaned Shiki.

"After this, I'm NEVER flying again," complained Kokia, clutching her stomach.

"Hey! Are you guys alright?!" asked Luke as he and his friends ran to Ruka's team.

Then, from afar, they all heard Gino puking and had disgusted looks on their faces. "...Anyways," said Jun, breaking the silence. "Are anyone of you alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine," said Guy.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Jun, pointing into the distance. Everyone turned and peered at the direction he was pointing to.

"That's Aston's Albiore!" exclaimed Luke.

"Oh yeah! Asch was riding the Albiore 3," said Guy, now remembering.

"Someone's coming!" called Felix. A figure was stumbling from the rubble and towards the group.

"Asch?" questioned Natalia. "No, that's-"

"Ginji!" cried Noelle, running towards the injrued pilot. "You got through that anti-aircraft fire?!"

"It was dangerous, but I had to," said Ginji. Then, he coughed and fell to his knees.

"Hold on! I'll heal you!" said Juno, running towards Ginji and healing him.

"That's insane..." muttered Jade.

"Whoa, are you okay?" asked Luke, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine," said Ginji. "I just got knocked around a little when Eldrant fell."

"I managed to save him on time," sighed Juno in relief. "But he needs to see a doctor right away. His wounds are so grave, my healing will work only a little."

"I'll take care of him," assured Noelle. "You go on ahead!"

"Okay. Thanks, Noelle. Alright, let's go!" ordered Luke.

Once inside, everyone was amazed by the beauty of the area inside. They all expected inside of Eldrant to be in ruins, but it was bright and beautiful. Everything was clear white, with hard marble walls and white floors, not even a speck of dust.

Immediantly after everyone's feet hit the floor from the stairs, a bang was heard, and a sudden spark burst near their feet. "Uh...was it just me, or did someone shoot at us?" asked Shiki.

"Someone did," said Juno.

"But who?"

Then, a familiar figure dropped to the ground, blocking their way to the next staircase. It was Legretta, and she was pointing her guns towards them.

"Oh, come on!" complained Kokia.

"Hand over the Key of Lorelei," ordered Legretta as lots of Oracle Knights appeared behind her, ready to fight as well.

"That's not going to happen," said Luke, unsheathing his sword, while the other got out their weapons as well. "We've come to set Lorelei free."

"I won't allow anyone to get in the Commandant's way," declared Legretta.

"Legretta," told Cantabile. "It's me, Cantabile. Long time no see, _old friend._"

Legretta looked surprised, but still pointed her guns at the group. "So, you are alive. No matter, I won't hold back, even if it is you."

"Major, do you think the planet's memory needs to be erased as well?" asked Tear.

"Of course. What good is free will if the future is decided by the planet's memory? I refuse to accept my emotions are being controlled by the planet's memory. The will of the people should be their own."

"Even if you have to destroy the original world to do it?" asked Cantabile.

"If the original world is completely under the control of the planet's memory, yes," answered Legretta.

"Don't you have any attachment to the original world at all?" asked Tear.

"Is there not a single thing in it that you care about?!" asked Cantabile. "What about your brother? I'm sure he wouldn't want this!"

Legretta flinched at the mere mention of her brother, but looked determined once again. "Anyone would feel some lingering attachment. People always cling to something. But the Commandant lifted me out of loneliness and despair. If this is his wish, then so be it."

"Those are your true feelings? Then I've lost all respect for you," told Tear coldly.

"As do I," agreed Cantabile. "I thought, maybe, you would change if you loved Van, but I was wrong. You are no longer my friend! Instead, you are my enemy!"

"You talk about free will, and yet you don't have any of your own!" shouted Tear. "You are not the Knight of Lorelei I looked up to."

"I never imagined I would be the one to kill my own student and former best friend. It is truly unfortunate," stated Legretta.

"Yes it is," Tear had to agree on that one. "I thought at least you would understand."

Legretta twirled her gun around her finger before pointing it at the group again. "Tear...Cantabile...and you, replica! The Jewel of Lorelei will be ours!"

Immediantly, Cantabile went all out and got out Bolverk, the Twin Guns, and started firing at Legretta. Legretta fired at the bullets, and soon, the two women started firing and their own bullets deflected each other.

The Oracle Knights charged into battle as well. "Everyone! Protect Tear and Cantabile! Defeat the Oracle Knights!" ordered Ruka before stabbing an Oracle Knight.

Guy, Luke, Gino, Kokia, Shiki, Jun, Anise, and Ruka were fighting close combat with the Oracle Knights, slashing, stabbing, blocking, and dodging. They were also protecting the spellcasters, Juno, Natalia, and Jade, who were casting either healing or fonic artes from any close-ranged Oracle Knights. Felix was high in the sky, firing fireballs to Oracle Knights.

"Nocturnal Light!" yelled Tear, throwing knives at Legretta. Obviously, Legretta jumped to avoid them and fired her guns at her former student. However, Cantabile deflected the bullets with her own bullets.

"Chain Revolver!" shouted Cantabile, jumping into the air. She flipped overhead and fired at Legretta, but Legretta rolled around, avoiding the blows.

"Major, where is your own will?!" asked Tear. "Inlay Nocturne!" A yellow crystal appeared in front of her, and Tear smashed it with her knife, making the shattered pieces fall around.

Legretta dodged them by jumping to the side. "My will shall bring the Commandant's proclamation, and for that, I will eliminate you all! Rage Laser!" She fired a single, horizontal beam of light from the barrel of her gun and towards Cantabile.

"We won't be eliminated that easily!" declared Cantabile, tackling to the ground to avoid the laser. "Bullet Storm!" Cantabile fired a volley of bullets towards her former friend, but Legretta dodged it easily. Guess this is why they call her 'Legretta the Quick.'

"Of course. You're future and ours are different!" said Legretta. "We are enemies! Eclair de Larmes!" A fonic glyph appeared below Tear and Cantabile, but both females dodged at the last second.

"Yes. My future and yours, Major, have now been heard!" agreed Tear, charging towards the God-General. "Severed Fate!" She leaped into the air and threw three knives at Legretta, but she blocked them with her guns.

"Then, if that's all, then there's no more need for words!" shouted Cantabile, leaping into the air like Tear did. "Revolver Blast!" As she was falling, she twirled around and fired four shots. Legretta, not expecting this, tried to block, but fell back a few feet before Cantabile landed softly on her feet.

"Pow Hammer!" yelled Tear. A hammer fell from thin air and towards Legretta, hoping to stun her, even for a few seconds. However, Legretta foresaw that and easily dodged out of the way.

"We'll free Lorelei! Aqua Laser!" cried Cantabile. A spiral of water fired from her barrel of her gun and towards Legretta. Legretta was pushed back due to the water spiral, but was still alright, though wet.

"No you won't! Die!" commanded Legretta. "Holy Lance!" Many spears of light fired at Cantabile and Tear from the air. They managed to dodge, but they couldn't dodge the small blast of light. As soon as it hit them, they were tumbling on the ground before immediantly standing up.

Cantabile and Tear rushed towards Legretta, with Cantabile firing bullets at Legretta to keep her distracted while Tear gets closer the most. "Banishing Sorrow!" yelled Tear, once she got close enough. She held out her staff and a ball of light forms from the tip of her staff.

Legretta then fired a shot at the ball of light, making it exploded and Tear to fall back a couple of feet. "Take this! Blessed Drops!" A large bubble dropped onto Cantabile, then bursted into smaller bubbles.

"Gh-!" grunted Cantabile, enduring the pain. "Big mistake! Maelstorm!" A whirlpool appeared beneath Legretta, lifting her up and twirling her around before it made her fall to the ground.

"Singing voice of the gods shinning on the evil crushing high Heavens! Kuroa Ryuo Kuroa Neu Toue Rei Kuroa Ryuo Zue Rei Va..." sang Tear. A cross-like glyph appeared beneath Legretta, ready to spurt out light. Legretta's eyes widen and she quickly dodged out of the way.

"Frozen Hammer!" shouted Tear. A frozen-like hammer fell towards Legretta's head, but she fired at the hammer, making it shatter into pieces.

Cantabile took this chance to fire at Legretta, and she managed to hit Legretta in the arm and leg, but she dodged the rest. "That's it! Maximum Trigger!" Large balls of energy formed from both barrels of her guns and then fired at Legretta after Cantabile pulled the trigger. The blasts scraped Legretta's leg and arm badly.

"Cluster Raid!" hollered Tear. A crystal orb appeared above Legretta, then it shot crystals towards the ground. Legretta leaped away, but when the crystal landed on the ground, they exploded, making Legretta fall back several meters away.

"Ugh!" groaned Legretta. "O fragments of light, strike down my enemy!" Multiple walls of light surrounded Legretta immensely.

"Oh no, you don't! X Buster!" yelled Cantabile. She shot Bolverk towards Legretta, then twirled around and danced while firing a barrage of shots.

"Prism Ballet!" Legretta fired several bullets, thus blocking the bullets Cantabile fired, a large horizontal beam of light towards Cantabile. Cantabile cried in pain after the blast of light hit her, but she was still alive.

"Not yet!" Cantabile shouted, clutching her arm. Energy glowed near Legretta and exploded, making her fall to her knees, injured. "Tear, now!"

"What?!" exclaimed Legretta, looking up.

"O light that rains down on heaven and earth, bring my enemies to their destined annihilation...Fortune's Arc!" A fonic glyph appeared way above Legretta, and released waves of energy down Legretta, finally defeating her.

The moment Tear and Cantabile defeated Legretta, everyone else killed the rest of the Oracle Knights. "Tear...Cantabile..." gasped Legretta, trying to breath. She pointed her gun at them, but continued her speech. "You've got one thing wrong...people don't just lay down their lives for nothing...At least...I didn't. I loved him, and his ideals...I was willing to die for him... That...is my will...that's...all..."

Legretta fell facedown on the ground, causing both Tear and Cantabile to rush to her side. "Van...reform this...twisted world..."

After speaking her final words, Legretta closed her eyes for the final time.

"Major..." muttered Tear, sadly.

"Legretta..." said Cantabile, looking down at her deceased former friend.

"Tear, Cantabiel, are you both alright?" asked Luke.

"Yes. There's no time for grief now. Let's go," said Tear.

"You never change. It's okay to cry, you know," assured Luke.

"I won't cry. Crying won't change anything."

"That's right," agreed Cantabile. "If she can't control her emotions just like I can-"

"You're a poor soldier," Ruka, Felix, Anise, and Natalia spoke in unison.

"Tear wouldn't be Tear if she didn't act tough," reminded Guy.

"Yeah. Teacher is too tough too," agreed Gino.

"Tear and Cantabile needs to be the ideal soldiers Legretta wants. Otherwise, her death might be shaming them," explained Jade. "It's one way of overcoming the loss."

"You all understand Tear and Cantabile a lot better than I do," said Luke, a bit annoyed.

"That's not true," said Tear.

"What?"

"Never mind. Let's go."

"We should split up from here on," said Ruka. "My group goes one way, and your another. How about that?"

"Okay," agreed Luke. "Let's split up!"

With that said, both teams went separate paths.

* * *

**Hope: Okay! This chapter is done!**

**Shiki: Epic fight! We get to see Teacher go all out for once!**

**Hope: Yeah, but the next fight will be more epic! Read and review!**


	39. Meaning of Birth

**Hope: Alright! Here it is! The final battle between two people! Two redheads to be exact!**

**Shiki: *grabs popcorn* Yeah! I can't wait for the whole chapter to be about Luke and Asch!**

**Hope: Hold on! The disclaimer first!**

**Shiki:Fine. Mage of Hope doesn't own Tales of the Abyss. **

* * *

"...I say we split up," decided Cantabile, stopping. Everyone else stopped running and looked at Cantabile. They have been running, trying to find safe passages for the past hour.

"What do you mean?" asked Ruka.

"I mean that we should all split up, one by one. Not by small groups. Just by our own."

"But what about the Oracle Knights?" asked Gio. "Plus, the only God General left is Sync!"

"Knowing Sync, he would rather be outside and in a large area," replied Ruka.

"And besides, we took out most of the Oracle Knights back where Legretta was," reminded Jun. "We could also find the anti-aircraft cannons and stop them."

"Yeah. The allied forces will have trouble with those cannons," agreed Kokia.

"So, our objective is to stop the cannons," ordered Ruka. "Everyone, split up! Retreat if you must!"

"Right!" everyone shouted, before splitting into different paths. Juno went with Shiki since there was no path for him, and Felix went with Kokia.

* * *

_Meanwhile... _

"Damn it! I don't have time for this! Am I already too late?!" Asch shouted in anger, trying to kick the large doors open. He fell into a simple pitfall trap and was stuck in this large, white room. How pathetic.

_Thud! _A noise made Asch turn around to see his replica, Luke, had fallen to the ground. It seems as if he fell into the same trap he fell. However, this only increased Asch's frustration. "You..."

"Asch! What are you doing here?" asked Luke, surprised as he stood up.

"Hmph. I could ask you the same thing," sneered Asch as he walked away from the door before stopping and crossing his arms. "House Fabre must have very stupid genes. Even my replica fell into the same trap...disgusting."

Luke frowned. "Don't say things like that!"

"It's true!"

"Isn't there another way out?" asked Luke. He watched as Asch walked past him and towards a large circular fonic glyph, linked to the door through the lines in the floor surrounding the fonic glyph. Asch stood in the center, knelt down, and placed his palm in the center. Energy began to swirl around, linking the lines and towards the door. As the energy raced upwards, the doors finally opened.

However, when Asch stood tall, the energy stopped and the door closed. "One of us has to stay here," explained Asch.

Then, Luke walked towards him and offered his hand, which held the Jewel of Lorelei. "What are you doing?" asked Asch, confused.

"If only one of us can get out, you should be the one to go," told Luke, smiling. "Use the Key to free Lorelei..."

"Stop it! Just stop!" shouted Asch, feeling insulted. "Are you trying to insult me?!"

"No," said Luke, shaking his head. "I'm a replica. My hyperresonance isn't as powerful. If our skill with the sword is equal, then the one who is better in another area should go."

Asch turned, wlaking awya from his copy. "Now that you're not just putting yourself down, you're even more irritating!"

"Asch, you-"

"Better in another area?" questioned Asch, bitterly. "You don't know anything. How can you possibly say that?! You couldn't know which of us is better!"

Luke tried to calm down Asch. "Either way, I'm-"

"Shut up!" snapped Asch. In one swift motion, he turned around, and faced his replica, with his sword at his hand.

Luke looked shocked. "Asch! What are you-"

Asch ignored him, and declared, "Only one of us can leave this room. The stronger one will destroy Van! This isn't about hyperresonance, or who is or isn't a replica! As two of Van's pupils, we're going to find out who's stronger...who the real 'Luke' is. THIS is a fight to settle who we are."

'We're both real!" protested Luke, pointing to himself and Asch. "You and I are two different people!"

"Shut up! This isn't about logic!" snapped Asch. "You can't possibly understand how I feel! You stoled my past and my future! You even hurted Ruka! _Now _is all the time I have!"

"...Now is all I have too." The replica, Luke, unsheathed his sword and swung it forward, telling Asch he's ready to fight. "I don't even have a past to lose. But I've still decided that I'm me. It doesn't matter what you think. Here I am. If that's the source of the strength you're talking about, then I won't lose."

Asch, the real Luke, gave a grim smile. "Well said. I will make those words your last, REPLICA!"

Both stared at each other for a moment, before charging towards each other. Asch took the first turn and brought down his blade, only for it to be blocked by Luke. Both backed away from each other, walking around in a circle, trying to decide who would take the next turn.

Luke steadied himself and told himself to be careful. He will not kill Asch her, for he made a rpomise with Ruka. Even so, he was confused.

Luke was confused when he heard Asch say, 'You even hurted Ruka!' Therefore, Luke asked, "Asch, what did you mean when you said, 'You even hurted Ruka!'?"

"Oh, dont' play dumb with me!" yelled Asch, charging towards Asch. Of course, Luke blocked with his own sword, but Asch was adding more pressure down his sword due to his anger. "You hurted Ruka long ago, and you didn't even have the nerve to apologize!"

Luke realized what he was talking about. "You mean...Ruka told you how she...changed...?" grunted Luke, pushing Asch away with his sword to gain distance.

"Yeah! That's right!" shouted Asch, charging towards Luke, again. This time, he began thrusting his sword at Luke, while he tried dodging. "How dare you!"

"I know, what I did was wrong!" shouted back Luke, pushing aside Asch's blade and counter attacking. "She probably hates me, even if she says she doesn't, and I know I screwed up!"

"Damn right you did!" yelled Asch, swinging his sword in all directions while Luke blocked. "You stupid, replica! Even if you were still some newborn, the least you could have done was apologize! Now that you haven't, she's turn out like she is now!"

"I know! I know that!" cried Luke, slashing at Asch. "But still, I'm going to help her, even if it takes the rest of my life to do so! Besides, she tried to kill me before!"

"Wha-?!" Asch was shocked when he heard that, but when their swords collided, they stayed that way, wondering which sword was going to surpass which. Both fighters had come to a standstill.

"Yeah! Ruka foresaw the future, and saw me killing you! In order to prevent that, she tried to kill me! Of course, the others stopped her and reasoned with her!"

"SHUT UP!" roared Asch. He thrusted his hand forward. "EXPLOSION!"

**BOOM! **As its name suggests, a huge explosion boomed in the area, driving Luke back several meters. "Gah!" Luke screamed in pain, injured from that fonic arte.

"If what you're saying is true, then I'll kill you first before you kill me!" declared Asch, stomping towards his replica.

**SWOOSH! CLASH! CLASH! CLASH! SWOOSH! **Different swords, but same techniques clash. Luke's attacks and Asch's attacks are the same. But the more they fight, the more their bodies are more injured.

Asch's sword sweeps at Luke from the side. Luke twists his body to dodge it, but it still slashes him. Although not immediantly fatal, the wound will eventually overcome him. Luke bears the pain and swings his own sword at close range.

"Do you really think my skills and yours are equal?" questioned Asch, smirking. "Don't make me laugh! You can't use fonic artes, unlike me!" Asch swungs at both of Luke's vital spots, his temple and his side at the same time, but Luke parrys both of them.

Luke steps in to slash at his body, but Asch easily dodges. Then, Asch thrusts his sword forward, but Luke blocks using the blunt side of his sword. Luke kept slashing, and swunging his sword. It doesn't matter if he runs out of energy, because he will surpass his limits. He WILL prove himself.

Asch kept parrying with Luke, angry and angry by every blow the replica blocks, dodge, or counter. HE'LL prove himself that he's the real Luke! This Luke, was just a replica! Someone that hurted people! Someone that doesn't deserve to live! Because of that, he WILL prove himself.

Luke's attacking body is on the verge of death. His fingers are broken, his body is slashed in lots of areas, and he has trouble breathing. The replica-no, LUKE has returned to fighting to the point where there is no one stopping him but the obstacle in his way, Asch.

Luke's attacks have gotten heavier and stronger. Asch's indifference turns to surprise in half a second. The swinging sword is crazy. It clashes with Asch's own longsword with unimaginable speed.

Where is this power coming from? No one knows. However, the attacks are unlike before. Asch knew he can no longer go into defense, so he uses his full power at Luke.

Now, both are equally matched, literally. Luke's sword clashes against Asch's sword, the Sword of Lorelei. The space between them is filled with sparks, and anything entering the space would be cut to pieces.

Luke's hands are one with the sword's hilt. It must be to keep the sword in place, but it will transfer the impact directly to his body. The boy is injured and will fall forward and die if he retreats.

Asch keeps blocking and swinging his sword in annoyance. His dying enemy gets on his nerves, but he himself gets on his nerves, because even though he knows it will end once Luke retreats, Luke is not able to do so.

Realizing that, Asch grits his teeth in annoyance. The replica in front of him keeps challenging him, knowing that he probably won't win and that there's no meaning to it. So why? Why does Asch himself want to see how long Luke can continue, when he's already near Death's door?

Asch falls to the ground, then swings his feet, sweeping Luke to the ground. That gave Asch a chance to stand up and end the battle.

"This is it! Die!" yelled Asch, ready to bring his sword down to end it all. Gritting his teeth, Luke blocks the sword with his own sword. That impact made Luke feel as if his arms and legs had broke. He uses his fury to clamp down the pain, then rises up, connecting his knee with Asch's stomach.

Asch gasped, saliva escaping his mouth. With a few seconds left to spare, Luke knocked Asch's sword out of his hands and pointed his own sword at Asch.

Luke, the replica, had won.

"Damn it..." grunted Asch. "The original lost to the replica...!" He walked over to where his fallen sword was, picked it up, and threw it at his opponent's feet.

Luke gave Asch a confused look. "Take it," ordered Asch.

Picking up the Sword of Lorelei, the other Key needed to awaken Lorelei, Luke glanced back at Asch. "Asch, I-"

Suddenly, the far door, opposite to the one Luke and Asch were near, opened, and a swarm of Oracle Knights rushed in. The one leading them shouted, "Stop! Hand over the Key of Lorelei!"

Asch pressed his open palm to the floor. Once again, energy swirled around and opened the door. "I'll hold them off! Go!" shouted Asch.

Luke looked back at Asch. "I'll fight with you!"

"Don't be stupid! Are these guys really important now?! Of course not!"

"But if I take the Key, you won't have a weapon!"

"I'll just take one from an enemy! Hurry!"

Luke nodded, and raced towards the exit. Before he left, Luke turned back and shouted, "Promise me you'll survive! If you don't, Natalia, Ruka, and I will...never stop grieving!"

"Shut up! Fine, I promise! Now go!" promised Asch, irritated.

After hearing that, Luke nodded and got out of the room safely. As soon as he was out, Asch slammed his hand into the ground once more, causing the door to slam shut.

"Huh...no time left..." mumbled Asch. "I'm going to disappear soon..."

Then, the Oracle Knights arrived where Asch was. "Out of the way!"

Asch turend to face them. "No! Your fight is with me! Asch-no, Luke Fon Fabre! Prepare to die!"

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Cantabile... _

_'Okay, I think this next room should be the main control room,' _thought Cantabile, now in front of a different door. She was preparing to kick down the door and fire at any Oracle Knight inside when-

"Heya, Cantabile!" cheered Kokia. Cantabile almost screamed and pointed her guns at Kokia, who held up her arms.

"Oh...it's only you. Don't sneak up like that!" hissed Cantabile.

"So, what's up? And why are we whispering?" asked Kokia.

"This room may be the room where they're keeping the anti-aircraft cannons," answered Cantabile. "And so, we need to-"

"Hey guys!" called Felix, who appeared out of nowhere. "What's up-"

**BANG! **Immediantly, Cantabile fired her gun, thus hitting Felix. Both Kokia and Cantabile watched in surprise as Felix fell to the ground.

"...He's dead, again," both of them said in unison.

Suddenly, Felix flew up once again, angry. "Hey! What's the big idea?! Yes, I love women, and I may be immortal, but you didn't have to shoot at me every time I come by!"

"Oh wait! Those soldiers could have heard the gunshot," said Cantabile.

"Gah, guess we have no choice then," said Kokia, raising her broadsword. "CHARGE!"

**SWOOSH! **In one slash, Kokia slashed the door open, and Cantabile blindly started shooting everywhere. When she was finished, she was surprised to see Shiki, Juno, Jun, and Gino there. They all had shocked and feared looks on their faces. Jun and Juno were hiding behind some walls, which were filled with holes thanks to Cantabile, and Shiki and Gino had hid under a table.

When the boys realized it was only Cantabile, Kokia, and Felix, Shiki stood up and shouted,"WHAT THE HELL?! How could you shoot at us like that?! You nearly blew our heads off!"

"Oops, sorry!" apologized Cantabile, not in an apologetic tone. "We thought this is where they kept the anti-aircraft cannons."

"As a matter of fact, they did!" exclaimed Juno. He pointed to what seemed to be the cannons, but they all seemed damaged and destroyed. "We got here first and destroyed them! However, we heard someone coming and hid."

"Wait a minute, where's Ruka?" asked Kokia.

"I thought she was with you!" said Gino.

"Oh no! We gotta find her!" exclaimed Felix.

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Ruka... _

Ruka was carefully walking around the inside of Eldrant, ready to slice up any enemies with her sword. So far, everything was quiet. She had no interest in searching around Eldrant, despite the fact that it was a beautiful place and that it was replicated.

_"You're the last!" _Ruka heard a man's voice as she was coming down the staircase. She searched for the source of that voice and saw a pair of large doors. They may be leading to something, so she ran up to them, and placed a hand on them. Once she felt the doors, she felt fonons had been used on the door. Like Fifth Fonons, as if someone was trying to escape whatever was in the next room.

Standing back, Ruka knew that a couple of fonic artes might break down the door, so she started gathering fonons and begin her fonic artes barrage.

* * *

_With Asch... _

Asch had stumbled back a little, definitely in a critical state. He had defeated all of the Oracle Knights in the room, but the last three Oracle Knights delivered a fatal blow to him each. Luckily, he managed to kill them, but he had three swords sticking onto his body.

He pulled the sword sticking out of his chest out of him with all of his strength, grunting in pain while at it. Finally, the sword clattered to the ground, the blood from the blade splattering on the ground.

He stumbled back, his back hitting a wall column before he slid down. He was panting heavily and looked pale due to blood loss and his injuries. Red blood stained his clothing and spilled to the floor.

"Guess I...had a little trouble..." panted Asch softly. "The rest is...up to you..." A thin trail of blood trailed down from his lower lip and towards the side of his chin.

Just when he was about to close his eyes for the final time, his eyes widen when he heard some explosive sounds. Suddenly, the large doors flew open with a loud bang. Asch was glad that he was out of the way from the doors.

Ruka, who had finally finishing breaking down the doors, rushed in and saw a pile of dead Oracle Knights. While she wandered around and wondered who could have done this, she heard a faint voice call out to her. "Ruka...over here..."

Ruka turned and saw Asch in a near-death state. Without hesitation, she rushed towards him and kneeled down, stabbing her sword in the ground. Quickly, she got out an Apple Gel and told him, "Eat up, you have to eat!"

Asch shook his head. "No...my time's up..." He just sits there, powerless, with terribly calm eyes.

"Then, what about Luke and Natalia?" asked Ruka, desperately trying to keep Asch alive. "You cannot die! You are going to be okay!"

"No...don't lie...it'll only...make it harder..." breathed Asch. He coughs, and more blood trickles down from his mouth. "Oh...and me and the idiot fought...and I let the fool escape while I fend off these guys...so, it wasn't Luke who did this to me..."

Ruka knew. She knew that Asch wouldn't survive, even if she forced an Apple Gel down his throat. She knew, that it was not Luke who had dealt a fatal blow to him, because there were all these dead Oracle Knights. If Luke had been here, he'd be in the same shape as Asch, therefore, Asch gave Luke a chance to escape somehow. She fully accepted the fact that Asch was going to die, and her bangs hid her eyes, hiding her emotions.

"Then...I apologize," told Ruka emotionlessly, looking up at Asch. "I should have arrived sooner. That way, I could have helped you defeat these Oracle Knights and healed you faster. My apologies. At the very least, know that you did not die alone."

"Ruka...I heard from...that idiot...that you tried to kill him...to save me..." said Asch, struggling to breath. He placed a hand on Ruka's head. Ruka thought he was going to do something bad to her as punishment, but surprisely, he started softly ruffling her head. "Thanks...but you didn't really...needed to save me..."

"No," replied Ruka, calmly shaking her head. "Because I could not save you, you have died. Therefore, it was I who was responsible for your death. I knew this was coming, but I thought Luke would be the one to kill you, not the Oracle Knights. It is my fault that I had believed the Wise One..."

"No...it's not your fau-Hey...you're...crying..." pointed out Asch.

Ruka was surprised when he said that, and touched her eyes. She felt a warm wetness from them and felt wet trails down her cheeks. Suddenly, she became aware of the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Ruka's emotions began to shift at last during Asch's final moments. A painful feeling coursed through her whole being, as if her heart was tearing apart. For the first time in years, tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Ruka felt a lump in her throat, clenched both her hands, and began to cry loudly like a little kid.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I promised to myself...that I would protect you...but I...failed you..." croaked Ruka. Even though she was crying, she kept on apologizing, even through her hiccups and sobs.

Asch could hear the regret in her voice. Ruka was blaming herself for everything that's happened. Her regret took the form of tears that poured down endlessly from her eyes. This was the first time since this journey to stop Van that he's seen her cry. Anyone who saw her cry would have their heart torn into little pieces. If Ruka considered herself a failure, then Asch is one too. After all, he was the one who made his little sister cry.

Then, Ruka felt warmth fill her in. Warm, human blood flowing out was from her older brother, whose arms are firmly wrapped around her. Asch soflt embraces his siter with love, and holds her like a treasure.

"Jeez...I'm so stupid," muttered Asch. "I let even my little sister cry...I'm sorry I'm such a selfish brother...And thanks. I'm glad you still wore that ribbon."

* * *

_Flashback... _

_"Ah! Luke!" cheered a 3 year old Ruka, running towards her older brother. He was in the middle of the flower gardens, pondering about something, when he felt small arms embrace him from behind._

_Luke turned around and saw Ruka, his little sister. "Hey, Ruka," he welcomed, ruffling her head. _

_"Luke! Luke! One of the maids taught me how to make a flower crown! Here!" Ruka placed a messed up looking flower crown on Luke's head. Luke didn't hate the flower crown, and looked awkwardly at it._

_At seeing Luke's expression, Ruka got sad. "You don't...like it?"_

_"No, no! I love it!" encouraged Luke, trying to keep his little sis happy._

_"Luke, what's that behind your back? Is it for Natalia?" she asked, excited._

_"No, it's for you. I don't know if you'll like it, though," said Luke, handing her a white string used for a hairtie._

_"Wow! What does it do?" asked Ruka._

_"Here." Luke then tied her hair into a short ponytail, before tying it with the white string, making it a small ribbon. He then escorted them to a small pond somewhere near the manor, where she saw her own relfection._

_"Wow! Thanks, Luke!" cheered Ruka, hugging her brother. "I'm going to show everyone, and you can come to! Come on!"_

_With that said, Ruka grabbed her brother's hand and ran towards the manor. _

* * *

Asch then made a sound like he was gasping for breath, and his head lulled to the side. "...Asch?" whispered Ruka.

There is no reply. What Ruka is embracing used to be Asch.

"Say something!"

There will never be an answer. What she is embracing is...dead.

Ruka was in a loss for words. Then, she snapped out of her shock and placed her hoodie over her head before standing up. She...couldn't sit there and cry all day. She had another task at hand. Besides, the one who should be grieving more than her should be Natalia, so she felt guilty for crying, Even more guilty for staying at Asch's side at his final moments when it should have been Natalia.

A few minutes later, after wandering around, she heard a voice. "Hey!" She turned to see Shiki and the others all grouped together.

"We managed to destroy the anti-aircraft cannons!" called Juno.

"Correction, I did. You just stood there guarding the door," corrected Jun.

"Everyone," announced Ruka. "I have a favor to ask..."

* * *

_A few hours later, with Luke's group... _

Luke and his friends were outside, walking in the replicated lands of Eldrant when Luke stopped. "Luke?" asked Tear. "What's wrong.

Lukk fell to his knees, clutching his head. He was seeing images of Asch fighting...and his downfall. "No...Asch is...dead..."

"No!" gasped Natalia. Suddenly, a fonic glyph appeared on the ground beneath the group.

"Look out! It's a trap!" cried Jade.

"Natalia! We have to run!" shouted Luke.

"I...I..." muttered Natalia.

"Grr...we won't make it!" muttered Jade.

"Damn it! Not like this!" yelled Guy.

_'Asch! Help me!' _Luke begged inside his mind. Then, a glowing column of light appeared, making Luke glow, and the glyph vanished.

"Hyperresonance..."mumbled Jade, amazed. "No, second-order hyperresonance?! Impossible!"

"What was that power?!" asked Tear.

"I-I don't know," said Luke, stunned. "But the moment I thought of Asch, something in me just...it was like when I destroyed Akzeriuth...But I think I can actually control it."

"A second-order hyperresonance...you've got to be joking," scoffed a familiar voice. Everyone looked up to see Sync at the top of some stairs.

"Sync!" cried Anise.

"Even with Yulia's divine protection, power like that could harm Van," replied Sync. "You have two chocies. Hand over the Key and join Van, or die."

"I choose neither!" shouted Luke, unsheathing his sword. "I'm freeing Lorelei. And to do that, I will defeat Master Van...and you."

"Sync, you're a replica, just like Ion!" Anise tried to reason. "Why are you helping a project like this?"

"I'm not him," reminded Sync. "You know that. Ion...the seventh Ion was a naive child. He believed the Score was merely one possible choice for the future. But in the end, he couldn't oppose the Score. Fon Master Ion will die. That was the planet's memory. Your Ion died like a dog."

"Take that back! Now!" shouted Anise angrily.

"No, it's the truth," refused Sync. "But Van's plan will destroy Lorelei itself, and with it the Seventh Fonon. The Score will truly vanish."

"Do you really hate the Score that much?" asked Guy.

"I was born because the Score dicated that Fon Master Ion would die. You already know that I was thrown away once."

"That's why you hate the Score? Because you were thrown away?" asked Luke.

"Because I was born!" answered Sync. "I'm not even a substitute like you! I was born a piece of meat. If the Score hadn't existed, I wouldn't have been stuck with this pathetic life!"

"Are you saying you've gain nothing since you were born?" asked Anise.

"Not a thing. I'm empty. But it doesn't matter. I didn't care who it was, as long as they erased the Score-the Seventh Fonon!"

"If that is the case, then you can die here," spoke a familiar voice. Everyone turned to see Ruka and Felix, in giant pheonix form. Also, the rest of Ruka's members arrived a bit shortly.

Without warning, Ruka ran past Luke and his friends and towards Sync. Sync immediantly blocked with his electrifying arm, surprised that Ruka had pressed more pressure onto her sword.

"Hey, did you know that Asch's okay?" asked Gino.

"What? He's still alive?" asked Natalia. Perhaps there was hope after all.

"Yes, we managed to heal him on time," said Juno. "He's resting right now, but he'll arrive shortly."

"Oh, that's wonderful news!" cried Natalia.

However, Guy, Luke, and Jade knew something was wrong. Asch wouldn't just rest, while Van was still alive. He would endure the pain and keep on going. Therefore, they knew immediantly that Asch was dead, and that Ruka's friend swere lying to make them think he was alive. Thankfully, they didn't say anything of the matter, because if they said that they were lying, Natalia would be devastated once more, and they would run out of time to stop Van.

"I shall hold off Sync! Everyone, go!" shouted Ruka, clashing with Sync.

"We have no time! We have to leave this to Ruka!" agreed Jade.

"Alright, thank you, Ruka!" thanked Luke.

As he and the others were running up the stairs, Sync declared, "I won't let you!" Before he could do anything, Ruka slashed at him, but he dodged.

Felix then blocked the entrance and proclaimed, "I won't let you in our way!"

"Thank you, Felix!" thanked Ruka. "Sync, your battle is with me! Today, you die! Felix, go on ahead!"

"Alright!" agreed Felix, flying to where Luke and the rest are.

Knowing that Sync let them escape, Sync gritted his teeth, but smirked, remembering that his opponent was Ruka and that Van could handle them even if he was outmatched. "Heh, whatever. Van will take care of them. I may be inferior, but my power of the Seventh Fonon is that of the Fon Master."

Sync puts his hands together, and the ground starts shaking, which proves how powerful he really is. "You would know if I unleased my full power! Let's test it! You, or the empty me! Let's see which side this world wants to survive!"

* * *

**Hope: And that's it! Next chapter, Ruka vs Sync!**

**Shiki: Wow, the final battle between those two! *gets our a giant box of popcorn* Now THIS I gotta see!**

**Hope: Yeah. Oh, and one more thing before we go. To one of the reviewers, Amon. I didn't mean to delete your review. I was deleting someone else's and I accidentally deleted yours, so I'm sorry. Oh, and I do work hard at my chapters and review them in case there are mistakes. But thanks for the tips. Anyways, read and reivew!**


	40. Tempest vs Mage Knight

**Hope: *grabs 3D glasses and popcorn* Alright! Right now, we're about to see the next chapter!**

**Everyone: *grabs popcorn and 3D glasses as well* Hurry and start the chapter!**

**Hope: Hold on! The disclaimer!**

**Jun: Mage of Hope doesn't own Tales of the Abyss! **

* * *

Once Luke and the others arrived at the top of Eldrant for the final battle, Van was waiting for them, sitting down. Everyone all had determined looks on their faces as they prepared to fight.

Finally, Van, as if knowing they were here, stood up, and started walking towards them. "I'm impressed I expected Asch."

Luke tightly clutched the hilt of his sword tightly. "Asch is here, too. He's inside me, lending me his strength."

"Second-order hyperresonance...You've surpassed your original. You are now a true human being," said Van before stopping. "You've made it pass a sea of corpses and made it here. Now, join me, Luke. We will destroy the planet's memory, and overturn the Score of Final Judgement."

"No," told Luke firmly.

"Well, well. Why not?"

"I finally understand what it is I wanted," Luke started to explain. "I wanted you to acknowledge me. To accept me as a human being, not a replica."

"Yes. And you have become a human being,' reasoned Van.

"But that's not enough. You said to me before, 'Can you not live unless you were born with some purpose?' I'm not living for anyone else. There's no special meaning in living. When I sensed my own death, I wanted to live. I know now. That's all I needed. So...I don't need you anymore!"

Van looked surprised, but Luke continued. "It doesn't matter if you accept me or not. Here I am! Alive!"

Van seemed impressed. "You've acquired some impudent wisdom."

"Van! People can change! Just as Luke has! Please, reconsider, one more time!" begged Tear. "The planet's memory may exist, just as you say. But is it really absolute? Luke isn't here because it was written. He's here because he choose to be! The planet's memory is one possible choice for a future, but only people make that choice."

"That isn't absolute, either," disagreed Van. "You might not be choosing, but rather, being made to choose."

"If so, then maybe you're being made to choose to destroy the planet's memory," spoke Guy with a serious expression on his face. "If you say that you've decided to erase the planet's memory of your own will, then that itself is proof that the planet's memory isn't absolute."

"That's an empty argument," spoke Van. "Yulia's Score represents the planet's memory I speak of. The destruction of mankind is written in it. The destruction of the planet's memory is not."

"So you will carry out that destruction with the originals, then create a replica world," said Natalia, unimpressed. "That's no different than those who let Hod be destroyed. That's why Asch rejected you." Natalia pointed her finger at him and asked, "Didn't you resent the destruction of Hod and despise those who caused it?"

"I did," answered Van. "But I must do whatever it takes to destroy the absolute path of the planet's memory."

"It's strange to hear that from such a wise man. Planets and peopel all eventually die," said Jade, twirling his glasses with his fingers. "Regardless of whether the planet has a memory or not, that alone is guaranteed. Even if the absolute path you speak of exists, people have their own right to choose the path to destruction."

"Fitting words for a Necromancer," commented Van. "Everything dies. It's merely a matter of time. But the planet's memory calls for it too soon. I cannot accept persihing early the way you can."

"But you're trying to destroy the originals even eariler than the planet's memory," argued Anise. "You hate the Score so much, you're shackled to it more than anyone else."

"Heh, perhaps so," Van had to agreed. "I-no, all of us-are bound to the future we call the Score."

"Can you not believe that people can move forward and change?" asked Gino.

"People will not let something go once it's under their grasp,' told Van.

"Well, there's no need to destroy the world because it's completely under the control of the planet's memory," told Kokia. "People will get over the Score soon enough. And as a bonus, once everyone has, they will forget about the Score one day."

"And when will that be?" asked Van. "After the world has been destroyed?"

"You say you want to replica this whole world to erase the Score," told Shiki. "Then, you say something that's written in the Score. What the hell? Make up your mind!"

"No, I am merely supporting my argument," said Van.

"We won't let you stop us!" shouted Jun, getting out his dagger.

Van was surprised that the dog can talk. "You would defy me, even as a dog? Such valor and wisdom deserves praise."

"You just can't accept the fact that people can't change because you yourself can't change," scoffed Cantabile. "Hmph. How pathetic."

"Say what you will. I will walk my own path," said Van. "Our feelings for this twisted world are different."

"You're right," Juno had to agree. "The future we chose...what we see in the future...is different. We make the future. You trust the path you've chosen and walk farther. However, you are someone we must stop, because you are leading a path of destruction."

"There has only ever been one path for me," told Van.

"I dont get why anyone wants to destroy the world," said Felix. "And I don't think I even want to know. But, there's no way you'll beat us! We're changing this world, whether you like it or not, you persistent bastard."

"We believe we can choose our future," argued Luke.

"I know the future is predetermined," said Van. "As I thought...it seems we cannot see eye to eye." He walked over to his sword, which was stabbed in the ground, and picked it up. "Draw your weapons. I'll take you on all at once."

"Van...prepare!" cried out Luke. The moment he unsheathed his sword, the battle began.

* * *

**CLASH! SWOOSH! CLINK! CLASH! CLINK! **Two figures, one white, and one black, clash against one another.

One is Sync, who is clothed in white and running at great speed, striking at his enemy from all possible directions. Her fists and kicks are so swift that the naked eye cannot catch up with the speed, and it seems as if his attacks are invisible. Sync is like the fastest animal in the world, rapidly attacking at a fast pace.

However, Sync cannot break through Ruka's guard, as she firmly fixes herself on the ground and blocks any attacks. The other opponent, Ruka, clothed in black and blocking with great endurance, might as well be giving Sync a run for his own money. No matter how quickly Sync leaps to strike her blind spots, Ruka deflects the blows with a single swing of her sword, driving Sync away and making him use the same tactic over and over. Her severe firmness is like an mountain, staying on her ground and using her instincts to block any attacks.

The difference in their powers are obvious. In this battle, Sync is the one that's fastest, and Ruka is the one that has the most strength. Even a single blow from Ruka will prove fatal to Sync. However, if Ruka were to encounter the tornado of attacks from Sync, there was a low chance of her surviving.

Ruka's sword and Sync's electrical arms repel against each other, delivering numerous blows and scattering sparks. The session of more than a few dozen blows doesn't change the position between the two. Sync, positioned above the stairs has a clear advantage while Ruka, positioned below the stairs, has a disadvantage.

With a war cry, Ruka charged in again. Sync swings his arm without difficulty to parry Ruka's sword. However, this isn't as simple as dodging. If Ruka's sword is a strong as a hurricane, then Sync's attacks are like as quick as lightning. Even though Ruka's sword doesn't match Sync's speed or strength, she can still parry and block the blows.

There's only one meter between the two enemies. Ruka bites her lip in frusteration. She cannot waste any time. She can overpower Sync in power if she can deal one blow to him. However, he is too fast for her and he easily dodges her attacks.

She must get past Sync alive. Her allies are fighting Van even at this moment. They need all the help they could get, even if Van is against that many people. At this rate, perhaps they may be already...

Ruka let out a yell as she rushes upward, as if denying the omnious thought. Then, both opponents were now standing on the same level, at the top. There, they continued their barrage of attacks while blocking and dodging each other.

Finally, Sync stopped, breathing heavily in front of Ruka. _'An opening!' _she thought. Not wanting to waste this chance, she swung her sword with everything she's got.

**SWOOSH! **Ruka's sword cuts through empty space. Sync has already retreated out of Ruka's range, a bit far from where she is in just one leap. Ruka steadied herself and placed her sword in front of her, ready to strike or block.

Sync, after catching a bit of his breath, smirked and asked, "So, how does it feel fighting someone who looks just like Ion?"

"You may look the same, but you are not Fon Master Ion," replied Ruka emotionlessly.

Sync laughed. "Are you trying to tell me that I am who I am? I am nothing! My existence means nothing!"

Ruka charged towards Sync, her sword raised above her head. Then, when she got close, she brought it down, only to be block by Sync's electrifying arms. "For someone who thinks they are nothing, you sure do like to fight for your life. Perhaps I will end this foolish charade right now and you as well."

"I stand resolved!" grunted Sync. "I'm tired of this world! Everyone can die along with it!"

Sync pushed Ruka's sword aside and yelled, "Reaper's Toll!" He pushed forward, only to have his palms blocked by Ruka's sword, then a powerful force pushed Ruka towards a pillar.

Ruka got up quickly and charged towards Sync again without making a sound. "Frigid Moon!" Ruka slashed at Sync, who nimbly dodged the attack. Then, a crescent of ice showed up. Sync realized what she was planning and covered his face with his arms. Ruka brought down her sword, which caused the frozen crescent to exploded, driving Sync away.

Sync landed on his feet after regaining himself. He charged towards Ruka who had prepared a water FOF circle on the ground. "Final Glacier!" Ruka slashed at Sync, which caused the ground to be packed with sharp icicles before they all shattered, sending the shards straight towards Sync.

"Stone Dragon Ascent!" Sync gathered energy into his fist right before the sharp icicles shattered, then uppercutted to dodge the shards and damaged Ruka, which worked. Once in the air, Sync wasn't done. "Cyclone Blaze!" Like a blazing meteor, he flew towards Ruka as quickly as a tornado.

However, the second Sync was in the air, Ruka had a surprise as well. "Spark Wave!" Right when Sync was about to make contact, his eyes widen when Ruka held a ball of electricity in her palm.

**BOOM! **The collision between the two artes exploded, making both enemies to fly away from each other for several meters. Both stood up, panting for breath. Once Ruka realized that Sync was trying to cast and arte, she started casting one as well.

"Absolute!"

"God's Breath!"

The arte Ruka used, God's Breath, created a pillar of immense atmosphere that forced Sync to lay on the ground due to an tremendous force of wind. That arte, was considered one of the most powerful wind artes and a very dangerous one at that too. To be able to control an arte like that, one must be a skilled mage, and she is here.

The Absolute arte Sync casted trapped Ruka's lower body, making her unable to move. Then, a lump of ice flew from out of nowhere and shattered the ice, injurying Ruka. That arte is one of the three forbidden artes in this world, since it's a dangerous one.

Once they have broken out of the artes they casted, Sync asked, "Hey, what's wrong with you?"

Ruka just ran towards Sync, striking at him in any direction she could. While Sync was blocking all her attacks, she spoke coldly, "Silence."

When they arrived at a standstill during one of the attacks, Sync asked, "Hey, I asked what was wrong with you and you just answer by attacking me? That's so unlike you-oh wait, you would normally do this."

"Correct," answered Ruka emotionlessly. "I did not expect you to be so concerned for me. If I were you, I would fight back and not talk."

With that said, Ruka pulled away from Sync and charged towards him. Both opponents kept slashing, dodging, and counterattacking with each other, almost as if they were royally dancing with each other. Both managed to get a few cuts or bruises from each other.

While fighting, Sync decided to unhood Ruka to see what was up. Once Sync saw a small opening, instead of attacking Ruka, he leaped straight towards her back. Ruka realized the enemy she was fighting was gone and sensed he was behind her. Before Ruka could strike, Sync gripped the back of Ruka's hoodie and pulled it down as roughly as he could.

**SWOOSH! **The instant Sync pulled down her hoodie, Ruka swung her sword at him, making him retreat. What surprised Sync was Ruka's eyes, which were cold and empty, almost as if life has gone out from them.

_'Wait, why do I care?' _thought Sync, realizing his threat. _'Whatever. After I take care of her, her friends are next.' _

"...What a futile effort," told Ruka emotionlessly. "You attack me all to remove my hood? How pitifully sad. You must really have run out of tactics to defeat me."

Sync made a shark-toothed grin. "Heh, you look like you've seen a ghost. Literally."

Ruka, ignoring that remark, holds up her sword, and replied, "Come. After you are done, I will finish off Van."

Sync, taking that sentence as some sort of signal, charged towards Ruka in a swoop. Ruka, predicting this obvious act might happen, charged as well and swung her sword only to be dodged by Sync. She blocked an attack coming straight for her belly, and the exchange of blows arrived.

Sparks fly off. Sync retreats from the blows that are full of spirit and power and swungs his arm giving off lightning towards Ruka. The young mage dodges the swunging arm and moves deeper into the enemy's range.

Both are now giving it their all, their bodies and weapons of choices chosen moving around and blocking, dodging, or fending off attacks from each other. Rocks and stone pillars around them have been destroyed as they casted artes or swung blows.

Then, both jumped out of range to catch their breaths before charging towards each other again. For Sync, this battle is about entertainment, and the Tempest shows only excitement in his face. While Ruka was blocking Sync's attacks, Sync smirked and said, "Heh, not bad!"

Even though Ruka is tired, even though her energy's low, all she has to do is pretend she can get energy from tommorow's and just continue fighting. She has to defeat her opponent and then rejoin the others. If she's lucky, she might even lay a sneak attack on Van, though she normally don't do sneak attacks that much.

Both jumped back once again and looked at each other, determined to end this battle. As quickly as possible, both of them gathered as much fonons as they could to create one final attack.

"I, who stand in the full light of the heavens, command thee who opens the gates of hell," chanted Ruka. "Come forth, divine lightning! This ends now-"

"Now you die!" hollered Sync, slamming his hand into the ground, causing a huge fonic glyph that surrounded the entire area to appear. "Haaaaarrggh!"

"-Indignation!"

"Akashic Torment!"

**BOOOM! **In that moment, the area was completely destroyed and was now in ruins. Both opponents have take direct hits from their last attack, and were now struggli8ng to stand up. Once they did, they glared at each other, determined not to lose. Both had some burned skin, their bodies pierced and slashed, and overall, they were both in a miserable state.

"Damn it...this is getting nowhere!" cursed Sync. He still had some strength left in him, while he noticed Ruka seemed to have close to none. He stood up straight and pressed his fists together. "Guess I have no choice...just die already!"

Ruka was panting heavily. That powerful arte sapped a lot of energy from her, and yet Sync is still alive! She has to end it all with one more final move, her most powerful one yet. She has to use the power of Lambent Repulser, the power she used when she fought against Dist's creature. She had enough magic power for it to work, but she needed a lot of time to gather fonons.

Sync noticed Ruka gathering as many fonons as possible and charged towards her, saying, "Oh no you don't!"

Ruka, knowing that Sync wasn't going to let her gather fonons, had to block his attacks while trying to gather fonons, which proved to be difficult, seeing how Sync is getting in her way.

Then, Sync started flinging thrusts, which are often hard to block and dodge rather than swunging strikes. Sync's strikes were more severe and not in vain anymore. Letting just one thrust pass meant a fatal wound, so understanding that much, Ruka kept moving her body and parried every single strike with her blade.

Finally, both are at a standstill once again. This happened because Sync brought down his electrical leg towards his enemy, which Ruka blocked with the blunt side of her sword. It was just like their last fight back in the Tartarus, where Ruka was declared the winner only because somehow, her sword flew to her when it was on the ground and far away.

Sync asked, "Why the hesitation? There's only one thing left for us."

Ruka was confused. "What do you mean?"

"From the very beginning, I was supposed to be casted away into Mt. Zaleho, but Van saved me. As I have a purpose to destroy this world, you have a purpose to destroy Van. If that's all, there's nothing more to say. Besides, you know that you're not the only one who's in a hurry."

There was no lie in Sync's also wants to huryy this up and rejoin Van and possibly kill the others. In this case, he wanted to go all-out on Ruka. Sync is now telling her his wish to destroy the world, his strong desire to do so. Though Ruka doesn't agree with this wish, she will respect his desire in working so hard to try to make it so.

"...I apologize," apologized Ruka politely. "Indeed you are right. We both do not have much time."

"Yeah. Then again, thanks to you, I've only got a few more minutes left," reminded Sync, smirking. "You don't exactly have the time to be dealing with me either. If I were you, girlie, I wouldn't be holding back anymore. Van's not the forgiving type when he'll do anything to destroy the world. He'd even step over little kids and cute puppies, you know. So once you're dead, I'm heading back to Van and help him finish off those twerps. You got me?"

Anger and determination returned to Ruka's body. It might have been Sync's taunting that did it or the fact that she has to hurry and save her friends. Whatever it was, it forced Ruka to push back Sync with all of her strength, and caused herself to jump far away from Sync.

Once Ruka was away, she gathered up the last sixth fonon type she needed. Her sword glowed multi-colored, red, blue, yellow, green, white, and purple. Each for the six fonon types. Once activated, this sword's speed and power are unrivaled by any other. In a contest of pure power between Legendary Weapons, only the most powerful Legendary Weapon can rival ehr power. However, this version of Lambent Repulser was weaker than the last one she used, because even though she gathered all six fonon types, it wasn't enough to blast an entire area like the last time she did. But, it was enough to defeat a person and cause less damage to the area.

Showing her sword, Ruka confronted Sync. There is no hesitation in her eyes. Her eyes state that she'll use all the strength in her to defeat the enmy in front of her. There is nothing to talk about now.

Sync saw Ruka's glowing sword and readies himself as well, but his injuries kept distracting him. He decided to greet his enemy with his strongest attack by first getting into a fighting position, gathering as many wind fonons as he could. Sync sees the death running up his spine. Sync can't manage to jump back due to him gathering wind fonons and him about to activate Harrowing Gale. It's only natural. Who would have thought that this attack with this much magic power and energy could be blocked or dodged?

At the same moment Lambent Repulser was activated, Ruka kicked off the ground and charged towards Sync, yelling with all of her might while she was pouring all of her magic power into this attack, strengthing her Lambent Repulser even more. She abandoned all defences, resistence, all to finish off this attack-!

"Damn it!" cursed Sync, finally gathered enough wind fonons he needed. "Can you take this? Harrowing Gale!"

Sync's body moves in one step in the distance to attack Ruka. Prison-like arcs are executed from a range that doesn't allow any defense!

Ruka continues charging, but doesn't use her Lambent Repulser. No, she cannot use it right now. No matter how fast Ruka may be, Sync is many times faster.

Sync begins his dance of punches and kicks in rapid movements. Ruka remembers this mystic arte because she has experienced it before, therefore, she can try to dodge at least most of them. As she dodges, but receives damage, she could feel immense murderous intent for the mystic arte's precision and speed. Just how much training was needed to get this far?

Ruka decides to risk everything on her trustsworthy instincts and charges with all her might. Sync decided to finish everything by relying everything on a single punch that has a great force, his real final attack.

However, the next instant was surprising. The opening between Sync's left arm and waist. Ruka must haev figured out that the small opening is the blind spot of this mystic arte he's performing. Even though Sync's electrical kicks injured her, she still flew towards that opening. She was able to predict the true Harrowing Gale's weakness since she had experienced it once.

But there is another surprisng part. It is her determination that kept her alive. She trusted her instincts and put all of her power into the slight opening. She shook off the fear that she would be killed if she would be even a moment late and charged right into the small opening.

Therefore, Ruka's true 'strength' is the determination to fight, to shake off fear and convert it to strength, and to take risks that might cost her life.

But the match isn't over yet. Even though many attacks from Harrowing Gale were avoided, her enemy is right besides her, and she charged in speed quicker than his attack. It's not easy to recover her stance from such a charge.

"Now you die!"

"Lambent Repulser!"

Sync finishes with a single swift punch that has great force, enough to break apart one-no, more than one mountain. That last attack is quick, if not, the quickest attack in the world. However, Ruka's final attack may be a bit quicker than his.

In that instant, in a flash, Ruka struck with everything she had. That slash cleaved through Sync's chest as if it was nothing, and reopened the scar Ruka had placed on Sync's chest when she fought him on the Tartarus. There was nothing but blood jetting out from his chest, spraying blood over Ruka's clothes as well.

The multi-colored sword, also known as the Legendary Weapon, Lambent Repulser, and the weapon that could absorb all six types of fonons except for Sound, swung downwards. An powerful slash, powered by Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Light, and Shadow, struck Sync the Tempest at a point-blank range. Nobody could avoid nor defend this powerful attack.

The sounds of wind echoes in the horizon. The flashes of lights are no more. The two fighters share no words as they placed themselves in a parting called the battle's end. Then, Sync chuckled, as if he enjoyed this, even if he was dying.

"...Go."

Sync ordered without looking at her. How much meaning was contained in that word?

Ruka runs past Sync and doesn't turn back to him as she runs to fufill her duty. Good, Sync expected that to happen, and he wanted to be alone when he dies.

Sync fell to the ground for the final time, grasping the heavy wound Ruka delivered to him. His white martial arts clothing has already been stained red, and blood was pouring out from his chest and making a puddle.

Sync chuckled. "So...this is it then, huh...? In the end...I couldn't bring myself to not like her...Man...I had a fun time...Van...destroy...Lorelei..."

Then, Sync the Tempest disappeared without a trace, as if his existence was just an illusion.

* * *

**Hope: Alright! In just a few more chapters, this story will be over!**

**Shiki: Um...did Sync just confessed that he liked her or what?**

**Hope: Does that even matter? That was an epic battle! In the next chapter, it'll be the final fight obviously! Please read and review!**


	41. Freeing Lorelei

**Hope: Alright! The final battle is here!**

**Kokia: I can't believe it! THE. FINAL. BATTLE!**

**Shiki: Yeah! Time to kick Van's ass!**

**Gino: We'll stop him no matter what it takes!**

**Felix: Yeah! Let's see him try to fight an immortal pheonix like me!**

**Cantabile: I won't let him destroy the world!**

**Hope: Alright! Then, let's do the disclaimer and be on with it!**

**Everyone: Mage of Hope doesn't own Tales of the Abyss! **

* * *

"Lightning Tiger Blade!" cried out Luke, jumping upwards into the air. Then, a large bolt of lightning striked from the sky and towards Van. But Van, being Luke's teach for the past seven years, predicted this attack and dodged out of the way, letting the lightning hit the ground.

"Moonlight Tempest!" yelled Guy, swinging his sword upwards, and then slash horizontally at Van. Seeing this, Van quickly blocked the attacks only to stagger backwards a bit. Before he could counterattack, he quickly blocked Gino and Cantabile's attacks.

Everyone had been fighting Van for a long while. Even though it was just one man, he was indeed powerful, especially since he merged with Lorelei. Since he had, he could immediantly heal himself from fatal and heavy wounds and could never tire out. It almost seemed to everyone else like they were fighting someone immortal.

Tear, Jade, Kokia, Natalia, Anise, and Juno stayed out of close combat so that they could cast healing or offensive artes to their allies. Whenever Van tried to get close to the healers, Kokia would parry away his blows with her sword, then the close combantants would take care of Van. Cantabile and Jun were fighting far-ranged since they wielded either guns or daggers, and Felix was up in the air, firing fireballs. Whenever someone was badly wounded, Felix would swoop down and use his tears to heal the most serious wounds. Besides, even if he was still attacked, he was a pheonix, therefore, immortal. Luke, Guy, Gino, Shiki, and Anise would clash with Van at close-combat, trying to keep him away from the spellcasters.

"O sacred will, strike down those who would be mine enemy," chanted Jade. "Divine Saber!" A six-pointed glyph called forth lightning strikes from each corner before a large lightning bolt appeared right in the center of the pattern, forcing Van to endure the pain.

Shiki and Gino decided to take advantage of this short opening by charging towards Van. "Fang Blade!' both of them shouted in unison. They slashed diagonally downwards and sweeped around in a wide arc before finishing with a powerful uppercut. However, Van blocked the arte as if it was nothing.

"Tiger Blade!" shouted Guy from behind Van. Eyes widening, Van turned around to block Guy's upward slash. Then, Guy followed with a powerful downward slash while landing, thus causing him to stagger back a bit.

Tear took this chance to begin singing the Fonic Hymns. _"Toue lei zue kuroa ryou toue zue..." _

Once realizing that Tear was singing the Fonic Hymns, Van unleased a wave of Seventh Fonons, making Tear stop and everyone else to cover themselves from the wind. "The fonic hymns. Their melody will indeed awaken Lorelei," spoke Van. "But you don't know the true wish contained. They won't work on me."

"No brother," replied Tear. "I do know. I can feel the thoughts and emotions Yulia placed in these hymns."

"If that's true, Mysterica, then sing. Now, for me!"

Immediantly, Cantabile started firing at Van, determined to finish this battle once and for all. Van was surprised at this surprise attack and blocked with the blunt side of his sword, but a bullet managed to get to his shoulder. Cantabile firing was the signal for everyone to attack.

Gino and Shiki parried blows from Van, and once Luke and Guy stepped in, they got out of the way and let the two swordsmen to attack. Felix, Cantabile, and Jun were firing from a distance, but they were trying to be careful not to hit any of their allies. Everyone else was still casting artes for support and offensive.

Finally, Van decided toput an ened to this battle. "Such lamentation!" He thrusts his sword into the ground, causing a fonic glyph and many light energy to appear beneath the glyph and injure everyone in the area. "Imperial Slaughter!"

Everyone cried in pain as they were caught up on the blast. Once the fonic glyph faded away, everyone, including Felix who was up in the sky and now on the ground, was laying on the ground. They weren't dead, but they were severely injured. They possibly had some fatal wounds as well. They can't move for a few minutes at least.

"So, this is it?" questioned Van. "What a disappointment. Still, I applaude all of you for trying." The first person he decided to kill was...

"Ghh! Stay away...from Luke!" grunted Guy, trying to get up, only to fail. Everyone paled and fear was the only thing in their minds. Not only would they see their friend die, but if Luke died, there was no more ways to free Lorelei.

Luke, seeing Van approaching him, got on his knees and started getting up by using his sword. He tried to attack Van, but he managed to block only one blow. The second attack sliced Luke's belly.

Tear screamed in horror, shocked that her brother could do such a thing. Everyone was too shocked or horrified that Van just did that to Luke. Luke fell to the ground with a thud. He was still alive, but the cut he received was deep and he didn't have any more strength left to move.

Before Van could finish off Luke, he had to block the arrows and bullets Natalia and Cantabile had fired. He jumped back, away from the ground, to avoid the attacks coming towards him. Immediantly, both Guy and Gino stood up as quickly as they could and dragged Luke to Tear and Juno, despite them being injured themselves.

"I won't let you!" roared Van, charging towards Luke, who was being healed. Guy and Gino stood in his way and tried to block his attacks. However, they were pushed back after several blows and both swordsmen fell to the ground, exhausted.

"O darkened storm cloud, loose thy blade and run mine enemies through," chanted Jade. "Thunder Blade!" A large sword of lightning flies from the sky and towards Van, but Van leaped out of the way and even managed to block Cantabile's bullets while Cantabile was being healed by Natalia.

"That's enough!" yelled Van, finally having enough. He held his sword overhead, and spirals of light appeared, hitting everyone but him. He then slammed his sword into the ground, causing beams of light to appear and hit everyone.

Now, everyone was on the verge of dying. That last attack was more powerful than his other strong attack. Luke was lucky he was healed. If he had taken the blow while still having that injury on his belly, he would have died.

"...All your efforts have been in vain," told Van coldly as he slowly approached Luke. "Luke, you may have changed since Akzeriuth, but you are still the troublesome little boy you are. It was probably a mistake for me to even create a replica out of Asch."

"What's...wrong with change..?!" cried out Luke, struggling to live.

"Yeah...people can change...!" agreed Felix. He just needed a bit more time before he fully recovered, then he can save Luke and heal the others!

"Too many people are still relying on the Score, and that won't change a thing," replied Van.

"Anything can change!" argued Luke. "We don't live our lives like we've already died, like you did! We live with our lives on the lines! If you don't have the courage to change things and if you live a miserable life, you might as well die!"

If everyone wasn't in cirtical condition, they might as well be impressed by Luke's speech. Van however, was no amused. "Enough. I will put you out of your misery right now."

He lifted his sword up in the air, ready to strike the final blow. Everyone panicked and started shouting at him to stop.

"Stop it, Van!" screamed Tear, with tears running down her cheeks.

"Luke!" cried out Natalia and Anise.

"VAN! STOP!" yelled Guy, Cantabile, and Jun.

"I can't watch!" cried Gino as he, Kokia, and Shiki turned away.

"This is nuts! You don't have to do this!" hollered Felix.

"Please stop this!" begged Juno.

"..." Jade just looked down, no longer able to see his friend's death.

Suddenly, a black blur flew towards Van and past the others. It held a beautiful silver blue sword, and its eyes filled with determination and rage. It was Ruka, who had arrived at the scene on time.

Ruka swung her sword horizontally as the distance closed. Van blocked the surprise attack with his sword in the nick of time due to his instincts. There was a spray of sparks, and their faces lit for a second.

However, he was surprised to see Ruka here, and so did the others. But, this was good luck from Lady Luck herself. While Ruka distracts Van, everyone else can heal their own wounds and save Luke.

After Ruka had defeated Sync, she took a few minutes of resting and eating some healing gels to restore her wounds and her magic power before proceeding. She arrived just in time to see Luke about to be killed, so she got angry at the sight and charged right in, hoping to thrust her sword into Van's heart.

As if the metallic clashing noise signaled the start of the fight, Van and Ruka's weapons accelerated to breakneck speeds and dominated the space around them. Everyone scrambled out of the way and ran towards Luke and started healing him first before they focused on themselves while watching the fight.

Van was blocking all of Ruka's attack with perfect accuracy. He also countered immediantly whenever Ruka showed even the slightest opening. Ruka kept concentrating on Van's eyes to try to read the enemy's thoughts and actions. As a result, both ended up exhanging glances.

But Van's eyes were cold and desolate. There wasn't even a trace of human emotions left in them. Ruka's opponent was someone who helped mercilessly kill over ten thousand people. Could a normal human being do such a thing? Even after killing so many countless people, and even slaughtering people from an innocent town, he still remained perfectly calm. He was no human, he was a monster.

Ruka eliminated the horrible thought in her head by crying out a battle cry. She accelerated her movements further and rained down countless blows upon him per second. Even doing so, Van's expression showed no change, and he blocked all of her attacks with a speed not even the naked eye could see.

"Guardian Frost!" yelled Van. A circle appeared beneath Van, making Ruka to retreat. Van thrusted his sword into the ground, and icicles appeared from the ground, nearly reaching Ruka.

Ruka let the tip of her blade touch the icicles, thus absorbing the water fonons from them and making her blade glow blue. Once she finished gathering in such a quick pace, she swung her sword and yelled, "Aqua Edge!" A single disc of water flew towards Van from her sword.

"Lightning Tiger Blade!" called Van, slashing upwards and forcing a lightning bolt to hit Ruka and the disc.

"Ugh-!" grunted Ruka, enduring the pain.

"Radiant Dragon!" shouted Van, thrusting his sword forward. By doing so, he released a powerful beam of light towards her. Ruka rolled out of the way and started reciting an incantation for a single fonic arte.

"O mighty explosion, Energy Blast!" yelled Ruka, thrusting her palm forward. A sphere appeared in front of Van, and exploded, forcing Van to use his arm as a shield. Ruka charged forward and decided to loop off Van's head. Once she was aiming for his neck, Van used his own arm to guard, which peeled off, revealing dark purple skin. Ruka, realizing something was wrong, leaped back and braced herself in case something might happen due to that strange arm.

"Your sword may have the ability to absorb fonons, but it can't absorb Seventh Fonons," reminded Van. "That is why you avoided my last attack instead of absorbing it. Looks like my prediction was correct."

"That is correct, but I will stop you, no matter what," spoke Ruka, determined.

"You have indeed grown strong," approved Van. "To think you, a mere little girl, could push me this far...It seems I have no choice, but to unleash this terrible power!"

For the first and possibly last time, due to an explosion of Seventh Fonons, Van, the man who hated the Score as much as anyone, began using Lorelei's full power. Due to the huge light, everyone braced themselves and stood their ground.

"You're strong...but I won't lose!" shouted Anise.

"Ugh...so this is the power of Lorelei!" grunted Guy, impressed.

"Aah! I won't lose!" promised Natalia. "These arrows will send you to the depths of the abyss!"

"So, he's finally used it," muttered Jade. "But, I will be victorious!"

"Time to show this guy what true power is!" shouted Shiki.

"Yeah! No way will we lose!" agreed Kokia.

"Van, prepare to die!" called Cantabile.

"I won't give up! Never!" swore Gino. "This is to make up for all the times I caused trouble for the others!"

"Yulia will guide us! Please, lend us your strength!" pleaded Juno.

Once the light disappeared, Van stood, his hair down, his revealed arm still purplish and had some strange veins, and his other arm full of feathers. Resolved, Van asked, "Do you think you can win?"

"I do not think I can,' replied Ruka. "I KNOW I can. You made many people suffer, including your own subordinates! I will not be satisfied until your head is at my feet!"

"When you use Lorelei's power, you power of Lorelei weakens," explained Tear. "We will not lose!"

"Therefore, Vandesdelca! Prepare to die!" shouted Ruka, even more determined.

"Such determination!" commented Van solemnly. "Come! Let us finish this once and for all in one last attack!"

"Sounds good to me!" agreed Ruka. She began gathering all six types of fonons as fast as she could, powering up her Lambent Repulser. Using Lambent Repulser twice would be bad for the user, since it would go way beyond their limit. However, this was not the time to worry about such a thing. It was time to put an end to Vandesdelca Musto Fende once and for all.

Van started gathering Seventh Fonons, and even faster since Lorelei was inside of him. Since both opponents are about to unleash their ultimate attack on each other, it would be no surprise to compare each other's strengths.

A storm of fonons surrounded Van, making it impossible to get close to him. He held a ball of energy in his hand and he doesn't even use his sword. If he doesn'[t use his sword, then he must be preparing something powerful as raging wind surrounds the area and is close to blowing everyone away.

Ruka pours magic power into Lambent Repulser up to its limit in a matter of seconds and holds it above her head, ready to bring it down. Van looks ready to unleash his attack as well.

Mighty wind started blowing all around the place, forcing everyone to go down the ground to avoid flying away in the wind. "Hey, Jade!" yelled Luke through the wind. "What kind of sword is Ruka wielding?"

"It's a Legendary Weapon called Lambent Repulser!" explained Felix.

"What?! I thought that explorers searched all over for that sword and couldn't find it!" called Jade.

"Ruka never found it!" answered Felix. "My former owner gave it to her before she died! And I don't even knew where she found it!"

"So, what is Lambent Repulser?" asked Anise.

"Lambent Repulser is a magical Legendary Weapon that can absorb any type of fonon except for Seventh Fonons," explained Cantabile. "It's one of the most powerful Legendary Weapons! Once absorbed, you can fire the fonons into a single attack right back at your opponent! All you have to do is sacrifice a bit of your magic power in order to activate the special abilities of that sword!"

"Amazing!" cried Guy.

"But, using the full power of Lambent Repulser will exhaust you!" explained Felix. "I've seen her use that a few times and I don't think she's going to win! She's up against an opponent who uses Seventh Fonons! I wouldn't be surprised if Van's attack is a Seventh Fonon type!"

'What?!" shouted Luke. "Ruka! Fall back! You can't-"

"LAMBENT REPULSER!"

"ANCIENT REQUIEM!"

Suddenly, the area was surrounded by a bright white light, blinding everyone who was on the ground. Now, everyone was almost blown away due to the winds and blast. They managed to dig into the ground with one hand and endure the waves of light and heat.

_Thud! _Luke heard something falling, as if someone crashed into the ground. He blinked his eyes open, and once the smoke had gone away, he was horrified to see who it was had crashed into the ground.

It was Ruka. She was laying on her side, clutching her other bleeding side with one broken-looking arm. Blood dripped from her half-opened mouth, and her bangs hid her eyes, making it difficult to see if she was alive or not. Her black shirt had turned a bit of dark red, meaning blood, and her hair was down to shoulder-length, making her hair dirty with blood and her white ribbon stained in red. Her sword laid defeated next to her.

Everyone thought she was dead. That's how torn up Ruka is.

Natalia screamed in horror, horrified that her little cousin was injured like this. In fact, everyone was horrified that a little girl like Ruka would end up injured like this. It was unimaginable. Plus, this proves that Van wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone in his way.

"Ruka, are you alright?! Ruka!" yelled out Luke, panicking as he stood up, his wounds almost healed. His vision turns red with anger. He completely depended on Ruka to win this, and this was the result?! Of all the people to be injured in that way, it had to be Ruka?!

Ruka's mouth opens, and she breaths in as if asking for help and coughs as if that was painful. Then, she says something absurd while coughing out blood. "Ah...I have been defeated...do not worry...as punishment...I will finish off the enemy..." Shaking, Ruka struggled to get up using the help of her sword.

"Van! You've gone too far!" shouted Guy angrily as soon as he was healed. He picked up his sword and ran towards Van. Cantabile followed him in a far distance and continued shooting Van. Shiki and Gino stood up as well and started attacking Van with Guy.

"Luke! Get Ruka!" ordered Cantabile, not leaving her eyes away from Van.

"R-right!" said Luke, nodding his head. He ran towards Ruka, who was now had one knee on the ground as she was struggling to get up, and immediantly and gently scopped her into his arms. Then, he ran back to Tear and the other healers. "Please, hurry!"

"We're on it!" told Kokia. She and the healers started focusing healing artes on Ruka, which seemed to work since the blood flowing from her body seemed to be returning back to her body. Plus, her color on her face started returning as well.

However, at the same time, she started to get worse for some reason. She started coughing up blood, lots of them, from her mouth and injuries that weren't yet healed. Tear and the others desperately healed as fast as they could. Despite that, Ruka tried to get up again.

"Wait! You're not fully healed yet!" cried Juno.

"I am fine...I must defeat the enemy as punishment," replied Ruka emotionlessly.

Luke kneeled down at her level. "Wait! You're too injured! Don't! You'll die!"

"No. I have failed to defeat Van. But I will not fail again," told Ruka.

"Who...who's forcing you to fight? To protect everyone? You're just a kid!" shouted Luke, worried. His hands were shaking like crazy. "Don't you care about your own life? Who's forcing you to do all of this?"

"No one," answered Ruka, shaking her head. "I have to face my own punishment and...deal with it, no matter what."

"What punishment?!" shouted Luke. "What could you have done to make-"

Then, Luke realized what she was talking about. In his vision, he saw Ruka talking to the dying Asch for the last time. He knew why Ruka had lied to Natalia, to keep her still sane. So, this was the punishment she was talking about. Luke thinks that if Ruka thought she let Asch die, then her punishment would be to finish off Van.

Once realizing that, Luke clutched his fists, and just realizing was enough to fuel his anger. Instantly, Luke charged towards Van, running past Guy and the other close combatants and striked.

"Why?! Why, Master Van?!" yelled out Luke lashing out attacks to Van.

"Luke! Calm down!" pleaded Gino.

"You're all my enemy," replied Van coldly as he blocked the blows. "Ruka was no exception. Besides, all of you killed all of my God Generals except for Dist."

"Bastard! Now you're even worse than Legretta, and she was a cockroach who kept coming back!" cried Shiki, jumping in and assisting Luke.

"Take this! Fire Breath!" shouted Felix, who had flown in the air. He had reverted back to normal bird mode a few minutes ago, but that was fine. In all of the breath the pheonix accumulated, it was released in a conflagration of fire towards Van.

Everyone in close combat made a hasty retreat once seeing fire targeting Van. Van grunted in pain as he used his arms to block out the fire. Then, his wounds instantly healed due to Lorelei inside of him.

"Damn it!" shouted Cantabile, continuing to fire at Van.

A fonic glyph appeared beneath Van's feet, making everyone realize that he's about to cast a fonic arte. "Negative Gate!" he cried out.

The sphere of darkness attacked those close to the sphere, which were Gino, Cantabile, and Shiki. Those three never got a chance to be healed and since their energy were exhausted, they fell down, unconscious.

"Oh no!" cried Juno.

"Go with them," agreed Kokia as she was still healing Ruka. Juno rushed to his fallen comrades and started casting healing artes. Everyone knew they were getting nowhere and soon, they would fall, one by one.

"Preparing yourself for a blinding storm!" shouted Guy. He nodded to Felix, who nodded back in response. Felix then bursted into a bird of fire, shining brightly in the area.

"Prepare to die!" yelled Felix, swooping next to Guy. Guy slashes the air several times with his blade and towards Van, before halfway closing his sword into his sheath, which caused a ball of energy to appear in front of Van.

"Brilliant Overlord!" called Guy, locking his blade into the sheath. The ball of energy exploded, making Van fall back.

"We're not done!" said Felix, rushing towards him. "Razing Pheonix!" As the name suggests, and with him being a pheonix, his flames grew strong, and he lashed out at Van, forcing him up in the sky.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" roared Van. Using all of Lorelei's power once again, he was surrounded by bright light, making everyone cover their eyes again.

"Damn it! What is this power?!" wondered Luke.

"Lorelei is going out of control within Van," explained Jade. "It's drawing in our fonons! At this rate, our life itself will be drained!"

"NO!" yelled Luke, not wanting to believe it.

"Luke! The second-order hyperresonance! It can neutralize any fonon!" reminded Tear.

"I'm going to free Lorelei!" shouted Luke, determined. "Tear, help me!"

Tear stood up and let Kokia and Natalia continue healing Ruka as she walked forward, ready to sing. She opened her mouth and began singing the hymns.

_Toue Rei Zue Kuroa Ryuo Toue Zue_

_Kuroa Ryuo Zue Toue Ryuo Rei Neu Ryuo Zue _

_Va Rei Zue Toue Neu Toue Ryuo Toue Kuroa_

_Ryuo Rei Kuroa Ryuo Zue Rei Va Zue Rei _

_Va Neu Va Rei Va Neu Va Zue Rei _

_Kuroa Ryuo Kuroa New Toue Rei Kuroa Ryuo Zue Rei Va_

_Rei Va Neu Kuroa Toue Rei Rei _

While Tear was singing the fonic hymns, everyone was keeping Van busy, including the healers and Ruka. They were casting fonic artes, firing arrows and bullets and fireballs, slashing with their weapons, anything to keep Van away from Tear. Plus, Van was weakening due to Tear singing the Fonic Hymns.

Finally, once the song was over, everything went white.

"The Seventh melody...You've learned it...Tear..." spoke Van's deep voice, the man that had once taught Luke Fon Fabre and Asch the sword and the same man that was once best friends with Gailardia.

"I remembered..." spoke Tear softly. "You sang it to me while I cried...You knew what the fonic hymn meant...you were telling me everything...right from the start. Thank you, Van..."

"Farewell...Mysterica..."

With that said, the light faded away and Van was on his knees.

"Master Van!" cried Luke, running towards him. Despite what he's done, Luke still views him as his master.

"Stop!" ordered Van, firmly, yet weakly. "After all that's happened...you still call me master...you fool..." Then, Van's body started glowing, and started fading away into nothingness. "Forgive me...my brethren..."

"Master Van...thank you!" Luke thanked one last time.

_'Goodbye...my beloved brother...' _thought Tear sadly.

After Van disappeared for good, the whole place started shaking. Luke ordered, "Okay, everyone escape. I'll stay here and free Lorelei."

"Luke!" cried Tear.

"It's my promise to Lorelei. This is what I need to do."

Everyone looked worried, like they didn't want Luke to do this. But they knew he had to, in order to save the world. Jade walked up to Luke and offered him his hand. "Luke. How you changed."

Luke took his hand and asked, "I was really bad, wasn't I?"

"But no matter how much you've changed or regret your actions, not all of what you've done will be forgiven," reminded Jade. "That's why you must come back alive...or rather, I hope you do."

"Jade, shut up," said Luke in joking manner.

"Sorry."

After Jade's turn, Guy ran up to Luke and lightly punched him in the shoulder. "I'll be waiting. It'll be lonely for a servant to wait for his master."

"Hey, you're not my servant anymore," reminded Luke.

"So I'm not a servant in the manor. I'd still serve as your friend. So hurry back home. I'll never forgive you if you just disappear."

"You knew, huh?"

"When you come home, I'm going to teach you not to hide things from your friends."

After Guy walked away, Anise ran up and hugged Luke around the waist, surprising the red head. "I knew too," admitted Anise. "I wasn't as sure as Guy, but..."

"What are you talking about?" asked Luke, confused.

"Heh heh...you're an easy read.~ But...I have to have you come back alive."

"You're not expecting me to...We're not-"

"No, no," said Anise, shaking her head. "I'm going to reform the Order for Ion. But in order to do that, I need a patron. So...come back home."

"Whatever," laughed Luke, watching the young girl walk away.

Then, Natalia approached Luke. "Luke...live...please. I don't want to lose any more people dear to me. Not to protect Kimlasca. To live your life, understand?"

"I wanted to live," told Luke.

"You will. You cannot disappear. You cannot."

After Natalia's turn, Mieu jumped up and down in front of his master. "Master!"

"Your job's done now," told Luke happily. "Go home, and be proud of what you did."

"I'll be waiting for your return, Master!~"

"Thanks."

After Natalia walked away, Felix flew over to Luke. Luke extended his arm so that Felix could land. "Well, bye Luke. Oh, and thanks for being a huge big brother to Ruka. We'll take care of her," told Felix.

"Yeah," agreed Luke.

After Felix flew away, Kokia walked up to Luke. "I won't ever forget you, Luke, even if I don't know much about you. So just hurry back home, okay?"

"Sure."

Juno walked towards Luke, and offered his hand. Luke took it and shook it. "It's truly been an honor traveling with you, Luke. May Yulia help guide you."

"You know, I'm still unease with you having Jade's looks," admitted Luke.

Juno sighed. "I suppose it must stay that way. But that matters little. Take care."

Once Juno left, Jun came up to Luke. "Just remember that you're not alone, and we'll always be there for you."

"Right. Thanks."

After Jun trotted away, Cantabile and her two students, Gino and Shiki walked towards Luke. "You know, you could always be my student and try out new techniques in battle. First lessons are free!~"

"Yeah, don't do it," whispered Shiki. "It's torture. She makes you stay up till-"

"Alright, that's enough," interrupted Cantabile, grabbing her student by the ear.

"Oww...anyways, I can't believe I made friends with the scion of Lorelei!" cheered Shiki.

"Me too. Please come back," pleaded Gino.

"Yeah. Oh, and thanks for offering the lessons, Cantabile," thanked Luke. "But...I don't think I want to." (After that warning that is)

After the three left Luke alone, Tear came up. "...Come home!" she pleaded. "You have to come home! You have to! I'll be waiting...always."

"I will. I promise. I'll come home,"promised Luke.

As Tear turned around and walked away, she muttered, "Luke...I love you..."

Ruka walked slowly towards Luke, an emotionless, yet sad look on her face. "...I apologize for lying to you and everyone else," she spoke.

"What are you talking about?" asked Natalia.

"...I lied about Asch still alive. He is dead. In his final moments, I was with him," answered Ruka, not turning around. "I should have forced him to live. I should have shoved a healing gel down his throat. Or, at the very least, I should have let him spent his last moments with you, Natalia. I deeply apologize."

"...I knew," said Natalia, sadly.

"Huh?"

"I knew that you were lying and that Asch is gone. So, I should be the one apologizing for making you lie like that," apologized Natalia.

"No, you did not force me to," spoke Ruka in a choked whisper. "Anyways, Luke. Do come home, or Mother and Father will grieve."

Then, Luke noticed some blood dripping from Ruka's hand. "Hey, you're bleeding!" he exclaimed, taking Ruka's bleeding hand. He noticed that a large cut was slashed in Ruka's hand.

"...I will have it looked at later," responded Ruka emotionlessly. Then, her body started shaking slowly, until it became like an earthquake.

Luke's eyes widen in shock. What things happened to Ruka that caused her to be so emotionless and nw like this? Had she been like this after her small incident with him? To act like this for seven years straight, now Luke felt more guilty.

Luke instantly embraced around her shaking body and patted her head, trying to calm her down. To everyone's surprise, he planted a light, brotherly, get-well kiss on the top of her head. He kneeled in front of her and said kindly, "I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. Please, forgive me."

**POW! **After Luke had spoken that last sentence, he got knocked to the ground by a punch from Ruka, shocking everyone. Luke laid on his back, and stared at the sky, or rather, Ruka's _murderous _glare.

Natalia and Tear tried to rush forward to stop Ruka, but Guy and Jade stopped them, shaking their heads. Ruka just smashed her fist nto Luke once again. His head was whipped to the side, ears ringing, but she didn't stop there. She kept punching him in the face, fueled by her rage. Luke just allowed her to, thinking he probably deserved it.

"You! 'Please, forgive me?!' Do you think, anyone is going to forgive you just because you said so?! No! I hate you!" screamed Ruka, continuing to punch Luke. "I lied! Back in Keterburg, I lied that I never hated you! I always hated you, ever since seven years ago! Even now, you are only fueling my hate! It is true that I talk calmly about killing, and I do not act like girls my age, and I do lie and act like a common criminal, but the truth is, I never wanted to hear those words from you! Now you made me even more guilty, and you know that I'm trying to atone my sins for it, damn it! So...so why do you hate me?! I am still me!"

Luke remembered when he accidentally told that she acted like a common criminal, (chapter 19) but he didn't seriously think it would affect her deeply. Wow, he must really be dense, and the worse brother ever.

How did he not see it sooner? Was she always hiding these deep feelings? He should have apologized when they were younger, but it was too late. The cheerful girl he knew was gone. That Ruka died when he yelled at her and even slapped her when he was just a kid. The realization of this fact made him feel guilty inside.

A strike caught Luke between the eyes, making him see little tiny Mieus for a moment. When his vision was clear, he saw Ruka crying and no longer punching him. Her young fragile face was open with more grief rather than anger. This wasn't a fighter crying because of a fallen ally, but a young girl crying because of her strong emotional feelings had been stored inside.

Ruka had lost control of her hidden feelings as tears streaked down her face and into Luke's face and shirt. Blood flowing down freely from the cut in her palm, and her uncontrollable emotions only grew stronger and heavier. Everyone else watching felt like their heart had split in two, and some turned away, not wanting to see anymore.

Luke watched in horror and sorrow as his little sister cried on and on without stopping. The sounds of Ruka's gut wretching cries filled the entire area, and possible all of Eldrant if she sobbed any louder. Her cries grew louder and harder by every single second, and it as well never end.

Finally, Luke couldn't take it anymore, sat up, and embraced Ruka as tightly as he could. Then, suddenly, he could no longer hear her cries, but the sound of her coughing. He looked down and saw Ruka covering her mouth with her hands.

"Ruka! Are you alright?!" asked Luke, frantically. Ruka put down her bloody hands and revealed to have lots of blood on her lower lips. "Guys! Ruka needs medical help!"

Immediantly, the healers on both team arrived near Ruka's side and saw just in time to see her swallow some sort of pill. "Ruka, what was that?" asked Tear.

Ruka, her eyes and cheeks red, answered, "I suppose I must tell you. I was not going to live much anyways."

"What are you talking about?" asked Kokia.

"I...I have a rare but deadly disease I inherited from my Mother," answered Ruka. "It is a deadly disease that causes pain to the person every second, every day like an endless poison. It gets worse and worse every day. Many don't make it past their teen years, or some commited suicide just to end their pain. However, there are survivors, just like Mother."

"Mother had the same disease too?" asked Luke.

"Correct. There is no cure for it, but there is medicine to endure the pain for 24 hours. That pill I swallowed was one of them, but they're really expensive. Still, Father paid to help me," answered Ruka. "I should be fine for another 24 hours."

"Is there really no cure for it?" asked Luke.

"There is not a cure. I apologize," replied Ruka, standing up, clutching her head in pain. "I will see you again someday, Luke."

"Ruka?" asked Gino, kneeling down in front of her, showing his back to her. "Are you tired? I can carry you if you like."

"Yes, please do," agreed Ruka, throwing her arms around Gino's neck as he stood up, carrying Ruka on her back. Luke gave one last glance to his friends and allies before turning his back and activating the Key of Lorelei.

Later, everyone was outside of Eldrant, watching it get destroyed and the ground shaking as they did. All of them had nostalgic feelings watching Eldrant fall, especially for Tear.

* * *

**Hope: And that's it!**

**Kokia: *crying* I loved and was sad at that ending!**

**Hope: There's only two chapters left, so you'll be more sad. Anyways, read and review!**


	42. Epilogue part 1

**Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own Tales of the Abyss, only the OC characters. **

* * *

Two whole years has passed since the events at Eldrant, and everything was at peace since then. Jade obviously went back to the Malkuth military, greeted by his good friend Peony, and a certain former, still-alive God General.

Tear and Anise returned to the Order of Lorelei, with Anise training to become the first female Fon Master, and Tear aiming to become a God-General and bring peace, unlike the previous God-Generals. Juno decided to live in Daath and join the church people in the cathedral, so he often saw Tear and Anise many times and greeted them, offering them wise advice when they needed it. Of course, Cantabile returned to the Order of Lorelei as well, shocking many of the Oracle Knights. During the past two years, she finally suceeded not only as a God-General, but she became the new Commandant as well. Gino also went back to the Oracle Knights and soon became a kind-hearted God-General that likes peace, and he had a lot of secret admirers.

Natalia became a wonderful person in the castle and gained kindness from her people, often supporting them and trying to find more ways of peace. Kokia decided to live in Baticul and became a blacksmith, enjoying the activites there. Natalia visited her several times since they are cousins and they talk about girly things, and sometimes, Kokia was allowed to talk to her uncle, King Ingobert as well.

Shiki and Jun decided to travel around the world and help others, and soon, the rumors that a traveler and a talking dog spread. Guy decided to travel for a while to hone his swordsmanship skills, then come back to the manor. Mieu, having nothing to do, decided to accompany Guy and help him out. The two of them encountered Shiki and Jun a few times and helped each other out.

Finally, after the events of Eldrants, Ruka was sent back to her own manor. Her Mother and Father were relieved to see their own daughter again. The doctors said that due to her heavy injuries from the last battle and her illiness, she can no longer fight and had to stay indoors most of the time. During the time, Ruka had eaten less and lost a lot of weight, making her more than as light as a pillow. Of course, everyone else visited her sometimes, but they had other things in their life. The only companion she talked to most of the day was Felix, who stayed by her side all of the time. But, Ruka was always sad, and scared. She didn't know when she would die, and she didn't want to due to the disease.

One day, in the morning, a maid knocked on the door to Ruka's room and opened it. "Mistress Ruka? It's time to wake up."

Felix, being some sort of alarm, pecked Ruka's face lightly, trying to wake her up. "Ruka, time to wake up! The beautiful maid said so!" During the past two years, all of the maids have gotten used to Felix flirting with the girls and didn't hesitate to show annoyance since Ruka allowed it.

"Thank you, Felix," thanked Ruka, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Thank you too, miss."

After being dressed up with the help of the maids, Ruka made her way to the drawing room, where breakfast was served. "Good morning, Ruka," welcomed Susanne kindly.

"Good morning, Mother and Father," replied Ruka as she took a seat.

"Ruka, there's something you must know," explained Duke Fabre. "Later in the afternoon, there is...Luke's coming-of-age ceremony. But, since he's not here-"

"It will be a funeral, correct?" finished Ruka.

"...Yes. Your Mother and I have been talking about it, and we wanted to know if you wanted to join."

"To be honest, no," replied Ruka.

"I see...then I won't force you."

While eating, Ruka stood up, and said, "I am...sorry for causing you even more trouble for me."

"If you're talking about the disease you have, then don't worry," assured Duke Fabre. "Your mother got through with it, and she's fine, in a way."

"There's no need to worry, Ruka," agreed Susanne.

"Right. I am truly sorry though," muttered Ruka before she walked away back to her own room.

* * *

_Later... _

"Hey, Kokia. You can take a break now if you want," told Kokia's shop owner, who owned the blacksmith shop.

"Alright, thanks boss!" exclaimed Kokia. "I'm going for a walk, so I'll be back later."

While Kokia was walking around Baticul, she bumped into someone. "Oh! Sorry!" spoke a familiar voice.

Kokia looked up, and saw her old friend Shiki. "Oh, hey Shiki! It's been a while, hasn't it? How are you and Jun doing?'

"We're doing fine," replied Jun, who appeared behind Shiki.

"Hey," spoke Guy, walking up towards them.

"Oh, hey Guy," welcomed Kokia.

Then, Mieu popped up from Guy's bag and walked towards Kokia. "Hey, it's Kokia! Nice to meet you again!"

"Ohh!~ You're just so cute every time you visit!~" squealed Kokia, who hugged Mieu tightly.

_'She never changes,' _every male thought, sweatdropping.

"Um...Kokia? I think you're hugging him too tightly...again," reminded Jun.

"Huh?" Kokia looked down to see Mieu with swirly eyes. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Mieu!"

After everyone got settled, Kokia asked, "So, you guys came to visit Ruka again? If so, I want to come too."

"Sure," agreed Guy. "I'll lead the way."

Once at the entrance of the manor, the guards immediantly let the group in, seeing how they're ordered to thanks to Ruka. This wasn't the first time they visited Ruka ever since Van died. They visited several times, and sometimes, their other friends visited as well to see what Ruka was up to. Whenever they visited, Ruka would always be sad, but kind. She was kind, because she never showed a fake smile, for she knew a fake smile would hurt them more.

Once in front of Ruka's door, they were a bit uneased. It wasn't like they were scared or nervous around Ruka, but they just didn't want to see her sad is all. "Um...who knocks first?" asked Shiki.

"I'll do it," replied Kokia, knocking on the door.

"Come in," spoke Ruka's polite voice. After hearing that, everyone opened the door and entered the room. Ruka's room looked the same as always. White all over, and not another speck of color. The drawers, curtains, bed,chair, and floor were all white. The only thing not white, was a tiny teddy bear that Luke had brought her two years ago, sitting next to Ruka. Ruka didn't wear anything white, only a light blue robe with a white apron-like clothing, black shoes, and her hair was tied in a white ribbon.

Ruka and Felix are the only one in the room. Ruka sits up in bed and looks at Guy and the others. She isn't smiling. With uneasy eyes, she turns to her guests. "Oh, hello. Welcome back, all of you. It is nice for you all to visit me again."

Kokia and Jun sits next to Ruka's bed, Guy leans against the wall, and Shiki just sits on a chair. Kokia forced an energetic smile on her face, and asked, "Hey Ruka! Do you want to hear about the things I created through blacksmith training?"

"And about our adventures?" asked Shiki.

Ruka nodded. "Sure."

The three of them talking looks perfectly natural. Naturally, the three of them peacefully pass the time as friends. However, the others didn't even know if her having that disease was a good thing or a bad thing.

Normally, that disease would be a bad thing, but it might put an end to Ruka's suffering. However, it could be a bad thing, because thanks to her disease, she had so many painful memories, and never got a chance to make friends, until two years ago, of course.

Still, everyone wanted the pitiful, fragile, yet strong-willed girl to be happy, even with the disease inside her body. But that is a wish that can no longer be granted. No matter how much they wanted to imagine it, they couldn't imagine even a tiny smile on Ruka's face, since she never smiled in a long time.

"So, we heard that Luke's coming-of-age ceremony is going to happen later today," told Shiki. "We're not going, but are you?"

"No," replied Ruka.

"Hey, don't ask her questions like that!" scolded Felix.

"No, it is fine, Felix." Ruka looked up. "Everyone? I am sorry, but can you all leave now? I would like to be alone."

This surprised everyone. For the first time, she asked something like that. Regardless, they all agreed to respect that wish and walked out of the room.

Once they left, Ruka turned to Felix and asked him, "Felix, I have a favor to ask of you."

* * *

_A few hours later... _

Gino, Anise, Juno, and Cantabile walked into the streets of Baticul, hoping to visit Ruka again in the manor. Tear, for some reason, said she felt she needed to go to Tartaroo Valley and told them to go to Baticul without her before she ran as fast as she could. The four tried calling out for her, but she was too far away to hear them.

Once in the streets, the three Oracle Knights noticed some Kimlascan soldiers running about, as if they were searching for someone. "Um...excuse me?" questioned Gino, stopping an soldier. "What's going on?"

"Didn't you hear? Mistress Ruka has gone missing!" exclaimed the soldier. "Now, if you'll excuse me!"

After the soldier ran off, Anise said, "This is bad!"

"Where could she have gone?" asked Gino, frantically.

"Knowing her conditions, she couldn't have gotten far," replied Cantabile. "Let's split up!"

"Hey!" called a familiar voice. They all turned to see Guy, Jade, and Natalia running towards them.

"It's Guy! Natalia, and the Colonel!" exclaimed Anise.

"Have you guys found Ruka?" asked Gino.

"No! We've been searching for her since an hour ago!" panted Guy. "We thought you guys found her!"

'We just got here," told Cantabile. "What happened exactly?"

"Well, after Luke's coming-of-age ceremony, we went to Ruka's room to see if she was ok," explained Natalia. "But, she wasn't there! Neither was her pet bird!"

"This is indeed bad," muttered Cantabile. "If Felix's gone, then that means trouble-"

"Guys!" shouted a familiar voice. They saw Kokia running down from the stairs and towards them. "I didn't expect Gino and the others to arrive! Anyways, we need to go to the manor! Felix's there, and he has something important he has to say."

"Alright, let's go then," agreed Anise.

Once inside of the manor, Shiki and Jun were surprised to see their friends reunited, but reminded themselves they can discuss that later. All of them gathered around Felix in the drawing room.

"Felix, how could you sent Ruka off?" asked Gino.

"Yeah! Where is she?" demanded Anise.

"Everyone calm down. We won't get anything by shouting at him," said Jade.

"Felix, where is Ruka? Please tell me she's safe," pleaded Susanne.

"Well...here's a letter," spoke Felix, holding a rolled-up sheet of paper in his claws.

Juno took it, and read it outloud:

**Dear Mother, Father, and everyone else,**

**I apologize for leaving, but I could not let you see me in my...final moments. Every day, it gets worse and worse, and the temporary medicine doesn't seem to work anymore. I get exhausted at every step, every time I move, about anything. Though I do not look like it, my body feels hot, then cold, then hot again. Even now, while I am writing, my arms feel like they are going to melt. It may seem like I am giving up, but I learned that when someone truly dies, they will be forgotten. Therefore, when I die, I know I will not be forgotten. **

**Therefore, I ask only one simple request. Please, lead a happy life. I do not wish to see everyone's sad faces. Do not blame anyone for this. It is I who told Felix to carry me away to the special place I wish to die. It is in Tartaroo Valley. I chose it there because it is the first place I have truly started my journey.**

**I am sorry, and farewell. **

**Sincerely, Ruka Fon Fabre **

"No!" sobbed Susanne, weeping into her husband's shoulder.

"Damn it! We gotta go there now!" shouted Shiki, ready to run to Tartaroo Valley."

"For once, I agree with Shiki's reckless acts," agreed Cantabile. "She can't just sent a final message. We should hear it from her own mouth."

"Well said, Cantabile," praised Juno. "Then, let us hurry! Duke Fabre, please stay here with your wife. It will be too dangerous."

"I understand..."

* * *

_Meanwhile, a few hours later, at nighttime... _

A vast night. In the middle of a grassy field that extends as far as the eye can see, Ruka stares blankly at the moon. There is no one here, not even any animals. She was completely alone, lying down on the soft selenias that bloomed at night.

It was a bright darkness. The field was illuminated by the sharp moonlight, almost like a stage. Only, there were no curtains around. The field that sweeps far and wide is devoid of any curtains of the trees, nor is there an audience or a stage crew.

There was absolutely nothing here. The only things here are the moonlight, the white darkness, and the glowing selenias. The wind doesn't even blow and the grass doesn't sway. How quiet.

A lot of things have happened in Ruka's life. There were expected, and unexpected things for the 15-year old girl. She recalled the things that happened. The memories, many of them were nostalgic. Just the thought of the experiences in the past makes her dizzy. Truly a mix of emotions, happiness, excitement, and enough worries gives her a headache. The dizziness continues for a while, then disappears.

Even though her wounds from her past battle have completely healed, her disease is still there. Her body feels hot, and cold at the same time, it was a wonder how she still endured the pain. In fact, she stands much closer to death than the others. To be honest, she never thought about living a long life like ordinary people.

"Ruka?" Ruka hears a familiar voice. She lifts herself up, and sees Tear. There were rare times when Tear visited her, but she never expected Tear to be here. "What are you doing here? I never expected you to be here."

"What a coincidence. I did not expect you here either," admitted Ruka, laying on her back again.

"But, you have your disease! Why are you here?" asked Tear, frantically worried.

"..." Just the silence answered Tear's answer.

"...I see. No, I don't think that's important. We should introduce ourselves again." Tear cleared her throat, before sitting down, and letting Ruka's head lay on her lap. "Long time no see. You've grown up, Ruka."

"Yes. You seem to be doing well, Tear," spoke Ruka with serious, but soft eyes.

Both talked about senseless things, just like the old days. They talked things like that, because they did not want to be reminded about Ruka's disease. Who knows when she could die? Today, tommorow, next week, next year, anything could happen. That's why they're talking now, because it may be the last time they ever talk to each other.

Ruka tries to stand up, but collapses. "Ruka?" asked Tear, surprised. "Are you alright? If you aren't feeling alright, tell me. I can heal you."

Ruka sighed helplessly, then turned towards Tear and stretched her hand out. "Tear, I am going to squeeze your hand the hardest I could, okay?"

"Huh? Sure." Not knowing the reason, Tear stretched out her hand to hold Ruka's. Ruka's fingers shook extremely gently just for once, and Tear couldn't feel any pressure. "Ruka?"

"I am not joking," told Ruka. "I did the hardest I could just now. You know what this means."

Tear did know what this means, but even if she didn't want to accept the fact, she had to. "Ruka...you know you're not going to last much longer, right?"

"...Yes. I know already," said Ruka. "Even know, I am enduring a great pressure of pain, and it is difficult to breath a little."

"Is that so? But you seem pretty calm about it," pointed out Tear. "Even now, you strain your body towards coming here. I would have a hard time believing it, but are you really not afraid of dying?"

"No, I am more afraid of dying than most people," answered Ruka. "I may have risked my life many times in the past, but that was because since I knew I was going to die, why not just sacrifice myself? But now, I am afraid. But, I cannot think of the future too much. I prioritize what I want to be doing now."

"I see. But how did you get here, Ruka? Your body would be too weak to travel this far."

"I asked Felix to fly me here, wrote a letter, and ordered him to give it to my parents and friends."

"Can I ask you something?" asked Tear. "You ended up with a body weaker than those of others. It would be natural to curse it and fear your life. So don't you find it difficult living with such a body? As long as you have that body of yours, all that awaits is suffering."

"That may be so, but I am probably happy. Because, up until now, everything was really fun," answered Ruka.

Tear gasped in surprise. Then, with a large sigh, she said, "To be honest, I do feel some regret. I feel like I said something to you that I shouldn't have right now. It would have been easier for you to stray from your path a little, because your disease draws you to disaster. Isn't it weird for someone who has that disease to risk her own life to save the people-no, the world, because of her disease? If you lived a normal life, or had your heart deviated from the true path, you could have at least eased some of your pain."

"Yes, you are correct," agreed Ruka. "If I gave up, it would have been a bit easier. But that has no meaning. It would have made things a bit easier, and I never thought as particularly painful. You have the wrong idea, Tear. Everything I did, I did because I wanted to. I like myself the way I am. That is why...even now, I am making my own decisions. Tear, I do not think I regret anything, so there is no need for you to regret anything either."

As if dazzled by a radiant light, Tear narrows her eyes towards Ruka's. "I see. Yes, you are fine the way you are, Ruka."

Suddenly, a wind blows. The loose hair ribbon that had tied Ruka's hair flies off, and Ruka's hair falls to her shoulders. The ribbon flies up and up. Tear tries to reach for it, but it had flown too far, and she found herself that she didn't have to chase the ribbon. Riding the wind, as if it was never there before, it vanishes into the sky.

Tear felt sadden. She believed, respects, and admires the girl she's with right now. She had suffered through this painful disease, has been through difficult situations, and lost people dear to her. But Ruka has not shown emotion, except when Asch and Luke were gone, and remained an ideal, and the melodist felt pride from this girl.

But, she just wanted to see Ruka's true expressions. Not the face she puts on in battle or in any other situation, but a real, smiling face of an human. It should appear after victories. But it did not happen once. She never smiled.

Since when did Tear feel anger towards it? Ruka has accomplished many deeds, helped people, and helped save the world. But, she never showed a peaceful face. Tear couldn't approve of that fact. She refused to believe such a thing should not be allowed. Tear thinks that Ruka wasn't rewarded enough for her actions.

"...Tear." Ruka's voice sounded more like a whisper, but Tear heard it. She looked down, and saw Ruka's eyes were closed.

Tear gasped, and started panicking. "Ruka?! Ruka?! Please, wake up!" Ruka's consciousness isn't certain. She would go back to the darkness unless she replies.

Ruka's eyelids opened. "I am awake...I was just...seeing a dream..."

"A...dream?" wondered Tear.

"Yes. It has been a long time since I have seen a dream, so I had a valuable experience."

"Then, we have to get you to a doctor! You want to live, right?" asked Tear, panicking again. She didn't want to see Ruka die. Not here! Not while she hasn't greeted her friends yet!

Then, Tear calmed down instantly when Ruka laid her hand on her own. "Tear, calm down."

"I-I'm sorry..."

The two girls sat in silence in the night. None of them said anything for a while, but Tear kept shaking Ruka to make sure she stayed alive, and she was relieved every time Ruka fluttered her eyes open.

"Tear, may I...sleep?" An innocent, but strong request came from Ruka's own mouth. Tear hesitates to answer. That is because once Ruka closes her eyes, she can never open them again, no matter what.

But finally, after a long while, Tear accepts it. Ruka's end. Ruka's duty in this world, her duty to endure the suffering in order to see others happy, is done. Ruka's battle in her life ever since she was born, has finally ended. She has fufilled her duty till the last moment.

Tear knows what she has to say. It's just, if she says these words, then she won't really be able to see her ever again. But still, she has to say them.

"...Yes. You deserved a rest," Tear finally answered, forcing a smile to be planted on her face. She couldn't stop her, and she didn't need to. She could feel this really is the last time they talk together. Those words came from the bottom of her heart, because she was filled with the sadness of parting.

Finishing her task, her last strength disappeared from her body. "Tear?" called our Ruka.

"Yes, Ruka?"

"I'm afraid my slumber this time...will be a...very long one..."

As if going to sleep slowly, Ruka Fon Fabre gradually closes her eyes, for the final time.

Tear keeps watching over her face. The lonely girl that forced herself to be a knight without a title. But, her face is what she wished for.

In her last moments, Ruka has obtained peace that she has never been able to obtain.

A small, but peaceful smile on her face.


	43. Epilogue part 2

**Disclaimer: Mage of Hope doesn't own Tales of the Abyss. **

* * *

For some reason, Tear isn't shedding any tears. She is sadden by Ruka's death, and doesn't want to part. But not shedding tears means that Tear has matured and changed ever since her last journey.

The grassy field becomes silent once more. Gazing up, it looks like the moon is about to vanish from the sky. All things pass by, just like the moon disappearing. It was still nighttime, but the moon vanishes behind some clouds.

Tear looks down at Ruka's face sadly, and played a little with her dark brown hair. The wind made small waves at Ruka's hair. Taking a deep breath, Tear began to sing to herself, her voice pained, but beautiful.

_Toue Rei Zue Kuroa Ryuo Toue Zei_

_Kuroa Ryuo Zue Toue Ryuo Rei Neu Ryuo Zue_

_Va Rei Zue Toue Neu Toue Ryuo Toue Kuroa_

_Ryuo Rei Kuroa Ryuo Zue Rei Va Zue Rei_

_Va Neu Va Rei Va Neu Va Zue Rei _

_Kuroa Ryuo Kuroa Neu Toue Rei Kuroa Ryuo Zue Rei Va _

_Rei Va Neu Kuroa Toue Rei Rei _

While repeating the song, all of Luke and Ruka's friends had arrived in Tartaroo Valley and gathered behind Tear, watching Tear sing. Tear noticed them, but didn't stop. Her nostalgic melody, her painful but beautiful voice, the confusing, but meaningful lyrics, she never stopped, until the song came to an end.

Finally, when Tear was done singing, Natalia spoke up. "You didn't come. I believe your presence was requested for Luke's coming-of-age ceremony at the Duke's manor."

Tear shook her head sadly. "I'm not interested in some ceremony...in front of Luke's grave."

"That's why the both of you came here, isn't it?" asked Anise.

"He said he'd be back," said Guy resolutely. "So let the others sit around and tell stories at his grave. But I won't be joining them!"

"...Tear, Ruka is here, isn't she?" asked Jun quietly.

"...Yes," said Tear sadly. Just her tone told everyone everything. Ruka was dead. Even more proof when Tear scopped up Ruka's dead body into her arms and placed them in Guy's arms.

Gino felt tears run down his cheeks and just clench his fists. Shiki was also crying, but tried to act tough and tried to wipe his tears away. Anise and Felix started crying loudly, so loud that probably all of the monsters in the valley heard them.

Kokia collapsed in Natalia's arms, and Natalia was crying also, and sobbed, "No! It...can't be!"

Guy just tightened his grip on Ruka's body, and gritted his teeth. Jade, Jun, and Cantabile all turned away.

About a few minutes later, everyone's finally calmed down, but there were still tears for Ruka. "...We should be heading back soon," reminded Jade. "The valley is dangerous at night.

As everyone turned to leave, Tear stopped and stared at the distance. Everyone also stopped and saw what Tear saw.

There were two figures in the distance, one shadowed behind the first. Tear carefully approached the man with red hair and asked hesitantly, "Why are...you here?"

The man smiled as he looked around. "This place has...a nice view of Hod. And also, I promised someone."

_'He-he remembered!' _thought Tear, shocked. Her body shook for a moment, then tears fell down. Tears of heappiness to be exact.

Another red haired man appeared behind Luke, someone also familiar. Asch smiled, his eyes gentle.

"A-asch?! You're alive?!" gasped Natalia, tears also appearing in her eyes as well. She ran up to him, and Asch reacted by putting her in a warm embrace.

"Luke!" cried Tear, unable to contain her emotions any longer. She embraced Luke first before he got to chance to, making him stumble back a bit.

**POW! **Natalia and Tear punched at their lovers' heads, forming a bump on each of their heads. "Ow! What was that for?!" exclaimed both Luke and Asch in unison.

"For leaving me!" shouted Tear. "Didn't you think how worried I was?!"

"Me too! Don't ever do that again!" yelled Natalia before hugging Asch's waist again. Everyone sweatdropped. How can two of them change from rage mode to happy, calm mode instantly?

"My, my," said Jade, amused. "It seems that everyone's all together again. So, when's the wedding? And when's the baby due?"

"Oh, shut up!" yelled both Luke and Asch again, red in the face.

As Guy approached them, Luke noticed Ruka's body in his arms and asked, "Hey, is Ruka sleeping?"

"What the-?! Keep your hands off her, you fool!" shouted Asch.

"Idiot! He's not doing anything wrong with her!" argued Kokia.

"Asch, Luke, Ruka is dead," replied Cantabile.

_'Straight to the point,' _everyone thought.

"W-what?" asked Asch, letting go of his embrace on Natalia.

"That can't be!" exclaimed Luke, also shocked as well. "Oh wait, was it her-"

"Yes, it was her disease that took her away," said Tear sadly.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about her disease," said Asch, turning away.

"You knew too?" asked Jun.

"Wait, I have an idea," said Luke. He turned to Guy. "Guy, could you put Ruka down?"

Confused, Guy obediently placed Ruka's body in the grass gently before backing away. "What are you going to do?" asked Felix.

"Before we were sent back here, I asked Lorelei to give me his power for a little while, and he agreed. I asked just in case something like this might happen," explained Luke,as he and Asch were walking towards Ruka.

"Just in case the dreck screws something up, I have to help him now," told Asch. Both of them kneedled down to Ruka's body, and placed their hands in front of her. Ruka's body glowed white for an instant, before the light faded away.

"What did you guys do?" asked Gino.

Asch touched Ruka's neck. "It worked. She's been revived."

Jun trotted over and sniffed her. "It's true! I can smell life in her!"

"How did you do it?' asked Natalia, amazed.

"Since Lorelei lend us his power just this once, we used it to revive Ruka. We were planning to get rid of the disease inside of her, but when she died, the disease died with her. Even if she died, we could still revive her and she could still be fine," explained Luke.

"That's incredible!" said Shiki, astonished.

"We should go back to the manor. Ruka's probably asleep," said Asch, scooping up Ruka's sleeping figure in his arms as he walked away. Everyone followed him as they walked out of Tartaroo Valley, and back to the manor.

* * *

_Several days later... _

Ruka slowly opened her eyes. For a moment, it felt like two powerful white beams of light pierced deeply into her mind, so she quickly shut her eyes again. Then, she hesitantly tried to open her eyes again.

Ruka squinted her eyes against the strong light and felt like she was lying on top of something soft. The first thing she saw was a white ceiling, completely spotless. She turned her head and saw a familiar window with light coming out of it. Curious, she turned her head to the other side and saw white drawers, a closed door, and her teddy bear right next to her that Luke had brought her years ago.

She didn't feel a single trace of pain inside of her body, and tried to grasp her sense of touch. She held onto her bed sheets so tightly, she felt a bit of pain from them. So, this wasn't a dream or the afterlife. The fact that she was alive shocked her.

She opened her eyes widely. Her mind fully awoken from that one thought. She hurried to raise her body, but her body wouldn't listen at all. She couldn't apply any strength. Enduring the pain, she sat up, then pulled the bed sheets off of her. Then, she placed her feet on the floor and slowly apllied her strength in an attempt to stand up. Her body rose bit by bit, but it felt like her knees would give any at any minute.

Then, the door opened, and she heard a gasp. Ruka weakly looked up and saw Natalia,Felix, and Kokia right at the door. "Ruka!" cried Natalia, rushing to her side. "You're awake!"

"I was so worried!" cried Felix, flying towards Ruka's lap and crying loudly.

"Hey, are you hurt?" asked Kokia. "Let me heal you!"

"No, I am fine," replied Ruka. "How long was I out?"

"For several days, after Luke's coming-of-age ceremony," answered Natalia.

"I see...but, I remember I was in Tartaroo Valley, and Tear was there-"

"And you died there," finished Kokia. "But you got revived."

"By who?" asked Ruka, surprised that such a thing existed.

"Luke and Asch came back and revived you! It's such a miracle!" said Natalia.

"Luke and Asch?! Where are they? May I go see them?" asked Ruka, shocked.

"Of course! We'll lead the way!" squealed Kokia, offering her hand to them. The two older girls and Felix helped Ruka up and helped her walk outside, to the flower garden.

"-You're the idiot here, idiot!" shouted Asch, who was arguing with Luke in the flower garden. They were arguing about who knows what. Since they came back, they didn't view each other as enemies, but they argued each other like they were brothers.

"Dumbass, I am not! You're the idiot!" argued Luke.

"No, you are!"

"You are!"

"Hey, idiots!" shouted Kokia. "Look what we have here!" Both idiots-er, Luke and Asch turned to Kokia, and saw Ruka, holding her hand.

"Ruka...?" asked Asch, surprised.

"Hey, she's awake!" exclaimed Luke happily. "Ruka! It's me, Luke!"

"Hey, dreck! You forgot to mention me!" reminded Asch.

"Mention yourself to her yourself!"

"Why you little..."

While the two idiots were arguing once again, Ruka was too stunned to think clearly. Her two brothers were alive, and right here as well! Not only was she somehow revived, but her two brothers were here after two long, painful years!

Ruka let go of Kokia and Natalia's hands and walked slowly towards her brothers. Kokia and Natalia squealed over the whole family reunion and waited for the reunited hug. Felix just smiled happily. Luke and Asch stopped arguing and looked at Ruka, who was walking towards them. However, all of them were surrpised when Ruka pushed Luke and Asch away from the flowers, before backing away a little.

"Hey, Ruka? What are you doing?" asked Luke, confused.

"Fireball."

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! **"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" For the next half hour, Ruka has been casting all of the spells she's known and memorized at her two brothers, shocking Kokia, Felix, and Natalia, but amusing them at the same time. Luke and Asch were screaming as they were trying to dodge her spells, only to fail and to endure them. It's a wonder why the guards didn't even come to see what was going on.

"I, who stand in the full light of the heavens..."

"Shit!" cried out Luke, who had been frozen, burned, electrified, drenched, as did Asch. In fact, they have been in those states more than once.

"Command thee who opens the gates of hell! Come forth, divine lightning! This ends now! Indignation!"

Needless to say, what happened to Luke and Asch was not very pleasant. In fact, it was so bad, that Kokia, Felix,and Natalia even felt bad for the two boys.

Both redheads were on the ground, their legs twitching in the air as their charred bodies laid on the ground. "Owww..." groaned both boys.

"We...probably deserved that," grunted Asch.

"Yeah," agreed Luke.

Suddenly, Ruka launched herself on top of both of them, making Asch and Luke scream like little girls. "AHHHHH! HAVE MERCY!" both begged.

Then, something unexpected happened. Both opened their eyes and saw Ruka crying. She doesn't say anything, and neither do Luke or Asch.

"Luke...Asch...can you understand me...?" asked Ruka in a shaking voice.

"Yeah, we hear you...loud and clear," said Luke, nodding his head. All he knows is that Ruka is here with them in the morning light.

"...I am not going to apologize for casting all of those spells, you know," told Ruka, with a warm smile on her face as tears trickled down her cheeks and on Asch and Luke's faces. This time, it was a real live smile, and both boys felt happiness from it, for Ruka has never smiled in a long time.

"That's fine. We probably deserved it, after leaving you for two years," assured Asch. "No, for me, leaving you for nine years to be exact."

"I will not apologize, but I will thank you," added Ruka. "Therefore, thank you, for reviving me, and returning."

With that said, both brothers sat up, and embraced Ruka, who started sobbing outloud, letting all of her bottled feelings out. Everyone else arrived besides Kokia, Felix, and Natalia, and they all saw the peaceful moment happily.

Yes, this was the end of their journey. But there is always another journey waiting. For now, this journey of pain and suffering for fifteen long years ended for Ruka Fon Fabre, the Chivalrous Mage Knight.

* * *

**YES! AFTER SO MANY MONTHS, THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I COMPLETED A STORY! YES!**

**Ok, so I will make a sequel of this! It won't be right now, probably next year, but I will make a sequel! Then, the real romance will begin! And the second saga will continue! For now, read and review!**


End file.
